


Of Mage And Mettle

by Sylwynn_Rutherford



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 187,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylwynn_Rutherford/pseuds/Sylwynn_Rutherford
Summary: Mariah was always a fiesty mage who, after spending the first 12 years of her life training to be a Templar, was forced into a world shed been taught to despise. Life in the Circle wasn't easy for the former Templar, as the other mages, apprentices and enchanters alike, resented her for training that had been forced upon her at the age of 4.Fights were inevitable, some she started, and most, she finished. The other Templars wanted her to go through the Rite of Tranquility, as she wasn't afraid to use her magic when attacking her opponents. Senior Enchanter Lydia took her under her wing though, promising the Knight Commander that if she couldn't ease the girl's urge for conflict, she herself would see the girl to the chamber so the Rite of Tranquility could be performed.Now, accused of killing the Divine, that same fire has re emerged. Only time will tell if the Commander can tame her infernuous spirit...





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
  
“Get your hands off me, you son of a bitch!” Mariah exclaimed, struggling against the men that were trying to restrain her.  
  
“Hold still, you stupid whore! We know what you did, and Seeker Cassandra will have your head!” the larger of the men retorted.  
  
“I haven’t done anything, you rotten, lying bastard!” she growled.  
  
Ducking low and turning quickly to her right, Mariah slipped under the man’s arm and took his sword from its scabbard. Using it to strike at the soldier, she watched as he fell to the ground, a look of surprise marring his features as the blood spilled from the wound she’d inflicted. Turning her attention to the other man, she saw the gnarly saw blade he drew and knew this fight would get messy. Hearing the clang of armored footsteps as they drew closer, she wondered how many soldiers had come to take her down. She wouldn’t go without a fight however, as her training forbade anything else.  
  
Blasting one of the men as he tried to slip in on her side, she felt a snarl curve her pretty face. Turning her magic on the man with the saw blade, she saw him pale slightly as he realized she was a mage. He clearly wasn’t trained to fight against magic, which was an advantage she would gladly exploit. Shooting a jet of flame at him, she took pleasure in the screams that now echoed through the dungeon she’d awoken to find herself in.  
  
“Get the Commander!” one of the other men yelled.  
  
Meeting his blade as he moved to engage her, she let the dance of battle fill her senses. She was graceful as she blocked every strike, and deadly when she landed her own. She didn’t know what she’d done to be taken captive, but she certainly wasn’t about to let them stuff her into a cell. Felling that opponent, she quickly dispatched a third man as he tried to catch her off guard on her left. Swinging her blade in a deadly upward arc she split the man open from navel to neck.  
  
The warmth of his blood spraying her face told her he wouldn’t be a problem any longer. Spinning quickly, she was soon engaged with two other men as the fought desperately to bring her down. Blasting the closest with a deadly surge of lightning, she ceased on the opportunity to kill him that she’d created.  
  
“She’s a bloody demon!” one of the men called, looking briefly to his remaining companions.  
  
“No, not a demon, you bastard! Just someone tired of being pushed around by the likes of you!” she retorted, sliding her blade easily into his belly.  
  
Giving it a twist, she yanked it out quickly, bringing some of his intestines out with the cold metal.  
  
“Enough!” a man called from the doorway.  
  
Turning her attention to him, she held her blade at the ready, in case he too decided to test her mettle. The other men backed away at his appearance, telling her he was a man of authority, someone they followed loyally.  
  
“Lower your weapon, I mean you no harm.” he said, his voice calm and soothing.  
  
Watching as he stepped into the light, she felt her eyes being drawn to his imposing form. He was tall, standing well over six feet, and the build beneath the armor he wore told her he took time to keep in shape. Letting her gaze wander to his face, she saw the light stubble that dusted his cheeks and chin. A thin scar marred his upper lip, something she found herself briefly attracted to. His features were more than pleasing, making her lose her train of thought.  
  
His golden hair was slightly curly, making her wonder if it was as silky as it looked. It was kept short, though that somehow made him more appealing. Her breath caught in her throat as she met his eyes... The warm amber drew her in like a moth to a flame. They were bright, though hinted at a sadness that lingered in his soul. She felt herself becoming lost in his steady gaze, something she’d never allowed to happen before. Swallowing the dryness in her mouth, she slowly lowered her sword as he move cautiously toward her.  
  
Her heart beat in her ears as he stopped just a few feet away, giving her the impression that he wouldn’t proceed without her consent. Looking him over again now that he was in the light, she caught a glint off his bracers that sparked her anger...  
  
_The flaming sword emblem worn by the Templars..._  
  
Snarling, she quickly raised her blade and took an aggressive stance. He didn’t move from where he was, though his hand was already on the hilt of his sword. Looking briefly around, she knew that she was effectively trapped, and would have to fight her way through him if she wanted to escape. Catching movement from her left, she watched as another Templar approached, this one bearing a heavy sword and shield. Blocking his attack, she felt the impact of her weapon on his shield. Before she could recover, the man pressed his advantage and swung the massive shield at her, hitting her squarely on her left shoulder. Feeling the room suddenly spin, Mariah sank to her knees, her mind succumbing to the darkness that surrounded her...  
  
Chapter One  
  
“ _She can’t_ **possibly** _be a Trevelyan, just_ **look** _at her! Untamable curly red hair, wild as the wind, pale as the snow and those_ **eyes! No** _Trevelyan has ever had_ **green** _eyes before! She_ **must** _be a bastard!” the older woman said, looking down at Mariah as she spoke._  
  
_“I assure you mother, she is no bastard. Elaina and I have barely been apart since the twins were born. All the nobles in the region have demanded our presence for one gathering or another, and you know how devoted she is to myself and the family.” Nicholas retorted. “Furthermore, your statement implies that_ **I** _have been unfaithful, something slanderous to the family name. Do you_ **honestly** _believe me capable of such scandalous behavior?”_  
  
_“You’re right. You would never besmirch the family name in such a manner. But there must be_ **some** _reason the child is so different. She’s_ **nothing** _like her sisters, in temperament_ **or** _appearance._ **No** _Trevelyan has ever been so contrary. We pride ourselves of the golden beauty of our sons and daughters._ **This** _one is..._ **red** _.” the woman said, pointing down at Mariah._  
  
_Looking up at her grandmother, Mariah tried desperately to wipe the dirt from her face. Tears threatened to fall, though she swallowed them down as she cast her gaze to her feet. She was always made to endure such talk about herself whenever she and her brother Fergus fought. It didn’t matter that he was the one that had started the fight - he was the spitting image of their father with his dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and could therefore do no wrong._  
  
_“You should send her to the Chantry._ **Remove** _the brat from your house. She can serve the Maker, either as a Priest or a Templar, I don’t care which. Though, a Priest would be better, as then she wouldn’t be able to create such despicable spawn such as herself. You should have drowned her like a kitten the moment she was born.” the elder woman spat._  
  
_“You’re right, of course. She’ll be sent off in the morning, let the_ **Chantry** _decide what to do with her.” Nicholas replied in agreement._  
  
Blinking her eyes in the dim light, Mariah sat up slowly. Her head pounded angrily from the shield she’d taken, and her body ached from the excursion. Glancing down at her wrists, she felt the cold metal biting into her tender flesh. Catching a slight green glow on her left hand, she turned it slightly to get a better look. Her palm was marked with a strange symbol, which was quickly hidden as it burst angrily at her. Crying out as pain stole over her, she jerked her attention to the door as it was slammed open.  
  
The woman that entered the chamber bore the countenance of an angry bear as she stormed close, giving the armed guards reason to back away from her. Another woman entered behind her, more gentle in appearance, though every bit as imposing. Watching as the dark haired warrior walked around her, she couldn’t keep the snarl from her face as she saw the symbol of the Seekers emblazoned on her breastplate.  
  
“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now... The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for _you_.” the dark haired woman snarled.  
  
“You think I’m responsible.” Mariah retorted, snarling back at the Seeker.  
  
“Explain _this_.” the Seeker growled, grabbing her marked hand and holding it to er face.  
  
“I... _can’t_.” Mariah answered.  
  
“What do you mean, you _can’t_?”  
  
Seeing the other woman start circling her as well, she knew that no matter what she said, they would believe the worst of her. Meeting the dark eyes of the Seeker, she felt her own temper rising at the accusation.  
  
“I don’t know _what_ that is, or how it _got_ there!” she answered again.  
  
“You’re lying!” the Seeker roared, grabbing her by the collar of her jacket.  
  
Watching as the other woman moved to push her away, she wondered what it was they thought she’d done, or what they could possibly need her for.  
  
“We _need_ her, Cassandra.” the woman stated, meeting the Seeker’s eyes.  
  
“Whatever you think I did, I’m innocent.” Mariah growled.  
  
“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” the red headed woman asked, turning to face her.  
  
“I remember... running. _Things_ were chasing me, and then... a _woman_?”  
  
“A woman?” the hooded interrogator asked.  
  
“She reached out to me, but then...” she replied, closing her eyes as she tried to recall what had happened before she’d awakened the first time.  
  
“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” Cassandra stated, glancing back at her.  
  
Watching the one she’d called Leliana nod before she left, she knew she wouldn’t be able to defend herself terribly well if the Seeker decided to attack her. Seeing the woman kneel down before her, she was surprised when she unlocked the manacles and replaced them with heavy rope.  
  
“What _did_ happen?” she asked slowly.  
  
Standing up with Cassandra, she saw the anger mixing with great sorrow on the woman’s face.  
  
“It... will be easier to _show_ you.”  
  
Following as she turned to leave the dungeon, she realized she’d been held in a Chantry prison. Seeing some of the soldiers she’d fought the last time she was awake as she passed, she noticed how their hands wrapped around their swords, ready for her to attack again, should she dare. Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the brilliant light, she couldn’t help but notice a large swirling cloud of violent green energy. Staring up at it, she felt her palm tingling, as though just being in its presence was enough to set the mark off.  
  
“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the _only_ such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.” Cassandra said, turning slowly to face her.  
  
“An explosion can do that?” Mariah asked, meeting the woman’s eyes.  
  
“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”  
  
Paling as the Breach belched out a rush of energy over where the Conclave had been, she couldn’t keep from crying out as the mark on her palm responded in kind. Dropping to her knees, she cradled her hand against her chest, willing the pain to recede. Seeing Cassandra come over and squat before her, she fought to hide the agony that surely showed on her face.  
  
“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... And it is killing you. It _may_ be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”  
  
“You say it _may_ be the key... to doing _what_?”  
  
“Closing the Breach. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours.”  
  
“You still think I did this? To _myself_?”  
  
“Not intentionally. _Something_ clearly went wrong.”  
  
“And if I’m _not_ responsible?”  
  
“Someone is, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.”  
  
“So I really don’t have a choice in the matter.”  
  
“ _None_ of us does.”  
  
“Since I’m here whether I like it or not, I’ll do what I can.” Mariah said, meeting the woman’s eyes.  
  
Getting to her feet, she saw the way the people glared at her as they passed. She knew they blamed her for what had happened at the Conclave, and there wouldn’t be any way she could convince them otherwise. Cassandra kept a firm hold of her arm, parading her through the village as if to imprint on her the severity of the crime she supposedly had committed.  
  
“They have decided your guilt. They _need_ it.” Cassandra began, meeting the eyes of those they passed. “The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for _peace_ between mages and Templars. She _brought_ their leaders together. Now, they are dead.” Cassandra finished.  
  
Mariah noted the sorrow in the woman’s voice and couldn’t help but empathize with her. The only woman she’d trusted, Senior Enchanter Lydia, had been cut down by one of her own pupils. It had devastated her, left her without a friend in the Ostwick Circle. When the First Enchanter had sent her to the Conclave, she’d refused, wanting to take her revenge on the man that had stilled her sweet heart. In the end, she’d gone. The Tower wasn’t safe for her with Lydia dead, as both mages and Templars considered her a traitor to their kind. Looking to the massive doors that opened at their approach, she wondered where the Seeker might be taking her.  
  
“We lash out like the sky, but we must think _beyond_ ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed...” Cassandra said, halting their progress.  
  
Watching as the woman drew a dagger from her side, Mariah readied herself for the attack she believed would soon follow. Furrowing her brow in confusion as Cassandra cut the ropes holding her wrists, she met the woman’s eyes steadily.  
  
“There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” Cassandra stated, returning her gaze. “Come. It is not far...”  
  
“Where are you taking me?” Mariah asked, her voice relaying her confusion.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.” Cassandra replied, glancing briefly at her before starting toward another set of heavy doors across the bridge.  
  
Following behind her, she listened as Cassandra explained what had happened at the Conclave. Hearing her explain that she’d stumbled out of a rift, Mariah furrowed her brow as the Seeker told her about the woman behind her.  
  
“Who was this woman?” Mariah asked as they stopped before yet another bridge.  
  
“No one knows who she was.”  
  
Furrowing her brow, Mariah stepped toward the soldiers on the other side of the bridge. Their angry glares spoke volumes to her about what they believed she had done, and there were a few faces she recognized in the dungeon before the Templar had knocked her out. Steeling herself for their ire, she felt her palm burn painfully as the Breach belched out a mass of green energy. Flying backward as the bridge exploded, she grit her teeth as she watched demons manifesting out of the bubbling pools of green and black... _whatever_ it was.  
  
“Stay behind me!” Cassandra called, drawing her weapon.  
  
Taking a few steps back, Mariah watched as one of the bubbling puddles sprouted before her. Looking briefly around, she spotted an old, worn out staff lying amidst the wreckage of the bridge. Leaping toward it, she spun the weapon expertly as a shade appeared before her. The demon seemed to hone in on her magic, giving her its full attention. Blasting it with a jet of flame, she knew it would take more than that to fell the beast before her.  
  
Spinning away from the demon as it continued towards her, Mariah launched bolt after bolt of pure arcane energy at the beast. It didn’t seem too keen on its attack after that, giving her the opportunity to roast it with another mighty jet of fire. Turning to where Cassandra battled another of the beasts, she breathed a sigh of relief as the Seeker finished it off with a blade to its middle.  
  
“It’s over.” she said, moving toward the Seeker.  
  
“Drop your weapon... _NOW_!” Cassandra threatened, holding her sword at the ready.  
  
“Do you really think I need a _staff_ to be dangerous? I felled your soldiers without one, using both blade and raw energy from my hands.” Mariah retorted, gritting her teeth at the woman’s threat.  
  
“Is that supposed to reassure me?” Cassandra snarled.  
  
“I haven’t used my magic on you _yet_ , have I?”  
  
Watching the expression on Cassandra’s face change slightly, Mariah knew the woman was contemplating what she’d said. Seeing her slide the sword back into its scabbard, she let out a small sigh of relief. She really didn’t want to test her abilities against the Right Hand of the Divine, as all of _Thedas_ would hunt her down. It was bad enough they already thought she was the one to have destroyed the Conclave and killed the Divine...  
  
“You’re right.” Cassandra sighed. “You don’t need a staff, but you should have one. I cannot protect you. I should remember you agreed to come willingly, and did not try to run.” she finished.  
  
Seeing the Seeker turn for the icy hill before them, Mariah followed slowly behind her. The snow made it easier to traverse than if she walked on the frozen ground alone, though she still didn’t like the cold, wet feeling that seeped into her bones. Calling up a small barrier, she filled it with the warmth from the fire she’d created in her palm, wrapping herself in a magical blanket to keep herself warm. Looking to her stern companion, she didn’t think the woman would accept such a gift from her, given the accusations against her. Deciding to try it anyway, she caught the glare in Cassandra’s eyes as she spun quickly to face her.  
  
“It’s just to keep you warm, Seeker. Given your accent, I can only assume you’re from someplace of better climate than here in Ferelden. But, if you don’t want it...” Mariah stated, withdrawing the heat from the barrier slowly.  
  
“No... Please leave it. I... Thank you.” Cassandra replied.  
  
Seeing the small smile the woman gave her, Mariah returned it in kind. She really didn’t care whether the Seeker appreciated it or not, given that the woman had threatened her life twice now. Still, she was proficient with a blade, which helped to keep the demons away from _her_. It was an advantage, having her around, one that Mariah didn’t mind abusing.  
  
Checking the bodies of the fallen soldiers as they passed, she found herself saddened by the fact that so many had died. The Breach, and the demons it belched out, was taking its toll on those fighting against it. Not that it mattered to _her_ , if she were honest with herself. The Seeker had told her the mark on her hand was killing her. She doubted she’d be alive long enough to endure whatever trial they wanted to put her through. If she was going to die because of this blemish on her palm, she would at least do so fighting the demons that appeared through the rifts from the Fade.  
  
“Where are all your soldiers?” Mariah asked, rising from the body she’d just been checking.  
  
“You mean those you _didn’t_ kill?” Cassandra replied.  
  
“I was fighting for my life. You’d do the same, were our roles reversed.”  
  
Catching the glare in Cassandra’s eyes as she turned to face her, she knew she’d struck a chord with the woman.  
  
“They are at the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own, for now.”  
  
Chuckling to herself, she could tell the Seeker was liking her less and less. Not that she cared. It was people like her that had cast her to the wolves when her magic manifested. She was only twelve at the time, though she still had nightmares about the incident. It was what kept the fire raging in her soul... Knowing that people, good men and women, would turn on her for whatever reason they desired. She’d been disowned by her family, and the Senior Enchanter that had taken her under her wing had been slain when the mages rebelled at the Tower in Ostwick.  
  
Battling more shades as they made their way further through the valley, Mariah wondered just how many more they would face before they arrived at the Temple Of Sacred Ashes. When an ethereal specter appeared, she glanced at Cassandra as the woman told her it attacked from a distance. Making her way up a small hill opposite the wisps, she shot a volley of ice and flame, wondering which would do the most damage. Discovering that it didn’t really matter, she summoned up her most powerful spells to attack the beasts. Breathing a sigh of relief as Cassandra took down the last shade, she walked slowly back down the slope to reunite with the woman on their journey.  
  
Finding herself at the base of a set of icy stairs, she let out a weary sigh. She could feel the draining effect each battle took on her, and wondered if she’d even have the strength to fight... _whatever_ it was that would pour out of the Breach. Taking the steps carefully, she soon heard the echoes of the men and women engaged in combat above.  
  
“You can hear the fighting!” Cassandra called back to her.  
  
“Is that what they’re doing? I thought they were celebrating by dancing naked in the ice and snow.” Mariah retorted.  
  
“You should curb your tongue, mage.”  
  
“Why? Are you going to cut it out if I don’t?”  
  
“There are _worse_ things I could do, with full sanction.” Cassandra stated coldly.  
  
“Ah, yes. The Rite of Tranquility. Assuming, of course, that you could best me in combat before I’d be forced to undertake said rite.”  
  
“If you think me an easy victory, you are welcome to try.”  
  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, won’t we? For now, I suggest we concentrate on lending aid to those in need above us.” Mariah retorted, walking passed the Seeker.  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs, Mariah saw the men and women battling, and losing, against the demons that poured out of a floating green crystal just above them. Calling up a protective barrier, she watched as an elven mage struggled against the shade that was bearing down on him. Spinning her staff, she rushed to his aid and used her weapon in a similar fashion as one would wield a sword. Looking about as the demon was sucked back through the rift, she spotted a group of soldiers fighting against a rage demon. Smirking to herself, Mariah coated the blades of the warriors in a sheet of ice. She knew it would do extra damage against the demon, something they desperately needed.  
  
Hearing a loud thwack from her side, she turned to see a rather attractive dwarf holding a massive crossbow. The smirk he gave her as the demon dissipated brought a smile to her face, something she couldn’t help but return. Feeling her arm being jerked about, she blinked in surprise as the elven mage turned her marked hand toward the rift.  
  
“Quickly! Before more come through!” the man said quickly.  
  
Gasping as a thick, green tendril of energy flowed between her and the floating crystal, she felt the minor explosion shake her to her core as the rift exploded and closed itself tight. Looking from the sky to her hand and back, she breathed a sigh of relief as the pain subsided.  
  
“What did you do?” Mariah asked, turning her attention to the elf.  
  
“ _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours.” he replied, offering her a warm smile.  
  
“I _closed_ that thing? _How_ ” she asked.  
  
“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake, and it seems I was correct.” he smirked, looking from her to Cassandra.  
  
“Meaning it _could_ also close the Breach itself...” Cassandra said, her voice suddenly full of hope.  
  
“Possibly... It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” the elf offered, turning his attention from the Seeker to her.  
  
“Good to know...” the dwarf offered. “Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller and occasionally, unwelcome tag along.” he smiled as he approached.  
  
“ _The_ Varric Tethras? Author of Hard in Hightown, and Tale of the Champion?” Mariah asked, feeling a rush of excitement fill her.  
  
“The one and only!” he chuckled.  
  
“I’m pleased to meet you, Varric. Though, I wish the circumstances were better.”  
  
“Couldn’t agree with you more, Ember.” he grinned.  
  
“Mariah.” she corrected.  
  
“Eh, I like ‘Ember’ better.”  
  
“Varric loves his little nicknames...” the elf said, looking from her to the dwarf.  
  
“It’s my way of making the world a little brighter, Chuckles.” he grinned.  
  
“Why ‘Ember’? Why not ‘Red’?” the elf asked curiously.  
  
“Red was already taken by Kirkwall’s guard captain. Wouldn’t want her to think she wasn’t special.” Varric chuckled.  
  
“So... Are you with the Chantry?” she asked, catching the way Cassandra glared at him.  
  
“Is that a _serious_ question?” the elf smirked.  
  
“Technically, I’m a prisoner, just like you.” he replied.  
  
“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine.” Cassandra interrupted. “Clearly, you are no longer needed.”  
  
“And yet, I’m still here.” Varric added.  
  
“That’s a nice crossbow you have there.” Mariah offered, not wanting to hear the Seeker rant any longer than she already had.  
  
“Isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.” Varric responded, looking fondly at the weapon.  
  
“You named your crossbow ‘Bianca’?” Mariah asked curiously.  
  
“Of course! And she’ll be great company in the valley.” Varric smirked.  
  
“Absolutely not!” Cassandra interrupted. “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but...”  
  
“Have you _been_ in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore... You _need_ me.” the dwarf retorted, meeting her harsh gaze levelly.  
  
Smirking to herself as Cassandra made a noise of disgust, she knew the Seeker wasn’t a fan of the dwarf. She couldn’t understand why, as he was every bit as witty in person as his writing suggested he would be. She wasn’t expecting him to be so... _attractive_ however. His sparkling light green eyes danced with mirth, and his mouth always seemed to be curved up in a smirk. His light red hair was pulled into a half ponytail, and his shirt left open to reveal an enormous spanse of chest hair. She’d heard dwarves were a hairy people, though she hadn’t considered it would cover more than just their faces. Smiling inwardly, she had a feeling she and he would become fast friends. Turning her attention back to the elf as his voice cut into her thoughts, she met his eyes evenly.  
  
“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” he grinned.  
  
“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’.”  
  
“How did you... do that?” Mariah asked.  
  
“Healing magic and minor wards, but I fear your mark is now past the point where those will help you.” Solas replied gently. “Cassandra, you should know the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is a _mage_ , but I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power.”  
  
“Understood.” Cassandra nodded. “We must get to the forward camp, quickly.”  
  
Watching as Cassandra and the bald elf walked together toward a wooden fence, she knew she had no choice but to follow. It felt a little like walking a lamb to the slaughterhouse however, and a rather uncomfortable knot began to grow. She would soon be facing her death, if she guessed correctly. Steeling her resolve, she started off behind them.  
  
“Well... Bianca’s excited.” Varric smirked from beside her.  
  
Looking down at Varric, she took comfort in his presence. He wasn’t moving as quickly as either Solas or Cassandra, rather he was staying by her side. She couldn’t keep up with the other two, as she was starting to feel the effects the mark was having on her. Each time the Breach crackled, it would set her nerves on fire. Occasionally, she would catch the dwarf looking up at her, offering her a small smile of encouragement. He seemed to understand the agony she was in, and wanted to comfort her as best he could.  
  
Reaching a frozen river, she drew in a steadying breath as several more demons appeared. Casting a barrier over herself and her companions, she watched as Cassandra charged directly towards the group of shades, immersing herself in the battle that followed. Solas took up a position near her, while Varric moved wherever he could get the best shot. He was fast for a dwarf, and more dexterous than she’d believed possible.  
  
Turning her attention to the demons, Mariah shot alternating jets of fire, ice and lightning at the beasts. Hearing Varric ask the Seeker if she was glad he’d come along, she could almost imagine the scowl on the woman’s face. Letting the rush of adrenaline wash over her, she spun her staff expertly, using it both to cast spells as well as strike at the demons with the bladed end whenever they came a little too close. Watching the last one dissipate, she returned the smile both Solas and Varric gave her.  
  
Gritting her teeth as her mark flared angrily, she held her breath until the pain subsided.  
  
“Shit, are you alright?” Varric asked.  
  
“Right as rain.” she replied, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
“I know the pain is overwhelming, but there is nothing more my magic can do for you.” Solas offered gently.  
  
“Every storm passes, right?” Varric said.  
  
“Sometimes only after a flood.” Solas added.  
  
“Thanks, guys. I’ll be fine. Let’s just move on.” Mariah smiled, resuming her journey along the path leading off the river.  
  
“So, _are_ you innocent?” Varric asked at her side.  
  
“I don’t remember what happened.” she answered.  
  
“That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story.” Varric smirked.  
  
“That’s what _you_ would have done.” Cassandra added.  
  
“It’s more believable. And less prone to result in premature execution.” Varric responded.  
  
Catching the snarl Cassandra gave the dwarf, she found herself liking him all the more. Taking a sip of the potion he offered her, she felt a tingle as the healing elixir flooded her being. It offered her a respite from the pain, if only a brief one. Handing the bottle back, she thanked him as he told her to keep it. It wasn’t much, she knew, but she was grateful for his kindness.  
  
“I hope Leliana made it through all this.” Cassandra said aloud, relaying her concern for the woman.  
  
“She’s resourceful, Seeker.” Varric answered.  
  
“We will see for ourselves soon enough at the forward camp. We are almost there.” Solas added.  
  
Proceeding slowly up the icy hill, Mariah heard the sounds of battle near the top. Demons growled at the soldiers, who were having a difficult time keeping them at bay. Feeling the ache in her palm, she guessed there was a rift that needed to be closed. Looking to Solas as he confirmed it, she let the magic flow through her as though she were a fountain of arcane energy. Blasting the demons away from the troops, she used her staff to focus her spells to do increased damage. So lost in the dance was she that she failed to see the shade approaching her from behind. Hitting the ground hard, she rolled out from under its attack before it could land another blow. Blood poured out of the wound it had created, staining her clothing as well as the snow a deep crimson. Hissing at the pain the wound caused her, she knew that to mend the gash, she would first have to dispatch the demon.  
  
“You want some of this, you bastard? Come and get it.” she growled, grabbing up the sword of one of the fallen soldiers.  
  
Swinging the weapon towards the head and neck area, she felt the blade slide easily into the flesh. Dodging another of its attacks, she turned her sword in an upward arc to block the shade’s swing. Severing one of its arms, she followed through with a blow to the midsection, driving the cold steel into the beast’s heart. Watching as it dissipated into the rift, she then turned her attention to the demon closest to her.  
  
“I hope you like the taste of defeat, you son of a bitch!” she growled, dispatching another shade as it turned toward her.  
  
“You’ve got quite the following, there, Ember. Now’s not the time to be dancing though.” Varric chuckled, shooting one of the demons at her side.  
  
“Especially since they don’t seem to know the steps.” Mariah grinned, slicing the wisp above him in two.  
  
“No time to teach them, either. What do you say we close this bucket of shit...” Varric laughed.  
  
“My thoughts exactly.” she snickered.  
  
Raising her palm toward the floating green crystal, she felt the energy flow from her hand as it closed the rift. Shaking the tingling sensation away, she met Varric’s eyes as he came to stand before her.  
  
“Damn it, Ember. You’re not supposed to paint the _snow_ red, that’s reserved for roses, and other fine works of art.” he smirked, passing her the healing potion.  
  
“Art can be created on _any_ canvas, Master Tethras. Today, I decided it would be of interest to add a little color to the otherwise bland appearance of the snow.” she teased, taking the bottle and drinking heavily from it.  
  
“You know, it’s a shame you have to die. We’d be great together, taking out demons and shooting bad guys just for fun.” he smirked.  
  
“Yes, quite the shame, isn’t it. Then again, I believe the Seeker thinks it a boon, given the fact she believes I killed the Divine.”  
  
“You are our only suspect.” Cassandra growled.  
  
“Right, because there wasn’t a thousand other mages attending that could have been responsible for the explosion.” Varric retorted.  
  
“The Chantry in Kirkwall is proof enough of a mage’s power. What more proof do I need than that?” Cassandra snapped.  
  
“I was _there_ remember? And mages aren’t the _only_ ones that get drunk on that power, Seeker. Knight Commander Meredith was more than happy to abuse the position she’d been given, the Tranquil there were more than adequate evidence of her cruelty.” Varric countered.  
  
“Enough, Seeker.” Mariah interrupted. “It’s because of the harsh treatment the Templars inflict on the mages in their charge that they rebelled. I experienced it _first hand_.”  
  
“She is right. For now, I suggest we proceed to the camp. This can be debated later, provided we’re lucky enough to survive.” Solas stated, looking between the women.  
  
“Open the gates.” Cassandra growled, turning to the guards.  
  
“Right away, Lady Cassandra.” the man replied.  
  
Offering both Solas and Varric a smile of thanks, she followed the Seeker through the doors and onto yet another bridge. Spotting Leliana arguing with a man from the Chantry, she figured she knew what it was about.  
  
“Ah... Here they come.” the man said, looking up from the ma[ he’d been studying.  
  
“You made it.” Leliana began. “Chancellor Roderick, this is...”  
  
“I _know_ who she is.” he retorted. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” he finished firmly, looking at Cassandra.  
  
“Order me? You are a glorified _clerk_! A bureaucrat!” Cassandra snapped.  
  
“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!” Roderick retorted angrily.  
  
“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” Leliana interrupted.  
  
“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey _her_ orders on the matter!” Roderick snapped.  
  
“So none of you are actually in charge here.” Mariah smirked, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
“You _killed_ everyone who was in charge!” Roderick exclaimed.  
  
Watching as Cassandra approached the man, she saw his demeanor change.  
  
“Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.” he pleaded.  
  
“We can stop this before it’s too late.” she answered.  
  
“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers.” he said woefully.  
  
“We _must_ get to the Temple. It’s the quickest route.” Cassandra responded.  
  
“But not the safest.” Leliana began. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”  
  
“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.” Cassandra replied.  
  
“Listen to me. Abandon this now before _more_ lives are lost...” Roderick implored.  
  
Feeling the mark on her hand suddenly flare to life, she looked up to see the Breach belch out another mass of demons further from where they were. Seeing everyone turn to her, she quickly pulled her hand in as she met their eyes.  
  
“How do _you_ think we should proceed?” Cassandra asked, coming to stand before her.  
  
“Now you’re asking me what _I_ think?” she replied, furrowing her brow at the woman.  
  
“You have the mark...” Solas offered.  
  
“And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own...” Cassandra continued.  
  
“I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your _trial_. Whatever happens, happens now.” Mariah answered.  
  
“Leliana, bring everyone to the valley.” Cassandra stated, glancing from the woman back to Mariah.  
  
“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.” Roderick quipped.  
  
Shaking her head, Mariah felt relieved that she wouldn’t have to deal with the man again. She knew she’d likely end up killing him if she did, as he was far too arrogant for her tastes. His disdain for her dripped from every word, something she would have loved to strike him for. Gritting her teeth as she cleared those thoughts from her mind, she turned to follow the Seeker along the path that would take her towards the Temple, and ultimately, the Breach itself...


	3. Chapter 3

The wind blew cold as the small band made their way up the mountainside. Mariah pulled her coat tighter around her, as though hoping it would be enough to keep the bitter chill from seeping into her bones. She couldn’t keep the chatter from her teeth however. Catching the way Varric looked up at her, she saw the sympathy in his eyes.

“You ok there, Ember?” he asked, the sincerity in his voice touching.

“It’s so hot, I’m sweating. Might need to roll around in the snow a bit.” she teased.

The smirk he gave her spoke volumes. She had to make light of the situation, else she succumb to the fear of what she soon would face. It was something he understood, as he’d gone through hell with the Champion of Kirkwall. Returning his lopsided grin, she paused momentarily to catch her breath.

“All joking aside, how are you doing?” he asked.

“Honestly? I’m terrified. If the mark on my hand doesn’t kill me, whatever’s waiting for us at the Breach surely will. If, by some divine miracle, I happen to survive _that_ , I’m still going to face execution for a crime I don’t recall committing. One way or another, I’m as good as dead already.” she answered softly.

“Well, you can count on me to be at your side, whatever happens. You’re a good kid that’s been handed a shitty deck of cards. That’s not something to be punished for.” he offered. “Come on. The Seeker’s probably going to shout at us with pointy things if we don’t get a move on it.”

Nodding her head, Mariah set off again with Varric at her side. Catching the glare Cassandra gave her as they crested the hill, she returned it with equal disdain. She knew the Seeker didn’t like her, and the feeling was mutual. The Chantry had never been her friend, and those that served made sure she knew it. Leliana was at least more gentle in her treatment, though she knew full well that the Left Hand of the Divine was as dangerous as the Breach in the sky.

Reaching a small archway, Mariah took note of the soldiers that rested there. Some were sharpening their blades, while others were bandaging their wounds. Several bodies lay wrapped off to the side near a large trunk. Those unfortunate enough to survive this chaos, she guessed. Making her way down the ledge, she spotted another rift with several soldiers fighting for their lives against the demons that belched out of it. Rushing toward the closest man, she wrapped him in a protective barrier, reducing the damage the demon inflicted. It didn’t do much, however, as the man’s wounds were already grave.

Seeing him fall, Mariah bombarded the shade with a round of fireballs, reducing it to ash. Proceeding quickly toward another group of soldiers, she helped them fight off the wave of demons that was bearing down on them. Spell after spell flung from both she and Solas, doing as much damage as they could to the beasts before them. Taking a moment to heal herself as the rift gurgled above, she saw one of the men was looking at her. She knew she’d seen him before, though she couldn’t recall where. His attention was quickly drawn away, however, as another horde of demons appeared before them.

Spinning her staff expertly, she took out as many as she could with her magic before they had the chance to close in on her. Turning the weapon upside down, she switched tactics to that of a warrior, using the bladed end to battle the tall monster that drew near. It’s roar shook her, giving her momentary pause as she tried to block out the noise. Stabbing it in the belly, she pressed the momentary advantage she had to summon a lightning storm.

Electricity arced across the field, latching onto anything not of this realm and giving it a violent jolt. Several of the shades dissipated, leaving only the gangly monstrosities left to contend with. Picking up one of the nearby swords and shields, she charged toward the closest one, prepared to engage it with something a little more physical. 

“Get back, _mage_!” Cassandra growled, putting herself in front of Mariah.

“Back off, Seeker! I can handle myself just fine!” Mariah retorted, bashing her shield into the face of an approaching shade.

“Your place on the field isn’t up close! Get back, for your own safety!” the Seeker snarled.

“My _place_ is wherever I _decide_ it to be!” Mariah snapped.

“Can’t you two get along for even _one_ fight?” Varric asked, appearing at Mariah’s side to shoot one of the demons in front of her.

Finishing the demon off with a vicious slice of her blade, she leapt back from another as it drew near. Watching as the blonde haired man moved to strike it, she cast a barrier over them both before moving to reclaim her staff. Summoning up a wave of fire, she soon had the field cleared of beasts. Raising her hand toward the rift, she let out the jet of energy it needed to close it up tight. Feeling the sudden burst as the connection broke, she breathed a weary sigh.

“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” Sloas said, moving to stand beside her.

“Let’s just hope it works on the big one.” Varric added.

Watching as the blonde man drew near, she heard the tone in his voice and knew exactly where she’d heard it before...

_The Chantry dungeon..._

He was the one that told the men to stop their attack on her, the _Templar_ that they listened to without question.

“Lady Cassandra. You managed to close the rift, well done.” he said.

“Do not congratulate me, Commander. This was the prisoner’s doing.” Cassandra replied.

“Is it? I hope they’re right about you, we’ve lost a lot of good soldiers getting you hear. Never mind those you killed in the Chantry.” he stated.

“I’m the best hope you have at closing that thing. And I was _defending_ myself from those men as they attacked _me_.” she retorted.

“Indeed.” he stated darkly. “The way ahead to the Temple is clear. Leliana and her men will meet you there.”

“Give us time, Commander.” Cassandra said, turning towards the path to the Temple. 

“Maker, watch over us all.” he finished, turning back toward the ledge she’d only recently come from.

Watching as the Templar moved to assist one of the wounded soldiers, she found herself hoping they would make it safely away from the danger. Chiding herself for her concern, she knew the man wouldn’t help _her_ , were she in that situation. Glancing at Varric as he drew near, she offered him a weary smile. The mark was taking its toll on her, and she wondered if she’d even have the energy to close the Breach when they got there. Still, the Commander had said that the path ahead was clear, and she hoped he was right.

“He’s not really a bad person, Ember. A little too serious at times, but he’s actually a pretty decent guy.” Varric said, walking beside her.

“Who are we talking about?” she asked, dropping easily off the ledge before turning to help him down.

“Curly. He’s gone through his fair share of shit and lived to see the other side. The Knight Commander in Kirkwall went mad after a mage blew up the Chantry, and he was the only thing that kept her from performing the Rite of Annulment.”

“Wasn’t that mage a friend of yours?” Mariah smirked.

“Yeah. Blondie always had to make a statement. Go big or go home, I guess. Course, it didn’t help that he was possessed by a spirit of Justice. Given his state of mind, that spirit quickly became Vengeance. Part of why he brought the place down, actually. The spirit inside him couldn’t stand the way mages were treated, and because Anders had pretty much the same attitude, it wasn’t hard to corrupt him.”

“There was more to it than _that_ ” Cassandra quipped. “The mage wanted to bring down the Chantry and everyone with it. If it wasn’t for the Templars in Kirkwall, he might have succeeded.”

“Ah, the open mind of a Seeker.” Varric chuckled.

“Would you just focus on what we’re supposed to be doing, dwarf?” Cassandra asked, her frustration with the man beginning to show.

“Varric has a point, Seeker. When a spirit is corrupted from its original purpose, it becomes a demon. Given all that I have seen in the Fade, it was only a matter of time before the demon took over his actions.” Solas added.

“We can debate this once the Breach has been sealed.” Cassandra growled.

“You mean _if_ the Breach is sealed, Seeker.” Varric stated.

“I’d like to hear more of your studies on the Fade, Solas. Unfortunately, time doesn’t seem to be on my side.” Mariah said softly, glancing down at her hand.

“Seal the Breach, and your mark might stop growing. It is something to hope for, at least.” Solas replied, smiling gently.

“That’s what we’re hoping for, Chuckles.” Varric added.

Walking along the rubble of the Temple, Mariah felt her heart go out to the men and women that had died in the explosion. Their bodies lay charred to the ground, little more than bone with cooked flesh clinging desperately here and there. Faces contorted in pain littered her path, making it impossible to distinguish mage from Templar. In that moment, they were all unified by the destruction that had consumed them. Swallowing as she proceeded slowly forth, she looked to Cassandra as the woman spoke softly.

“That is where you walked out of the Fade, and our soldiers found you.” she began, looking from the ruined structure back to Mariah. “They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

Looking from the Seeker to where the body of a mage lie, she swallowed the lump in her throat. _She_ had lived, while _he_ had not. It made her wonder... did he have a family? Was someone expecting him to come home from the Conclave? Letting out a small sigh, she turned to follow Cassandra down a crumbling path and around a corner. More bodies rest before her, spread out like a blossoming field of corpses. Proceeding slowly, she soon found herself stepping out onto what might have been a balcony, or upper level before the place had been destroyed. Allowing her gaze to wander across the spance of devastated stone, she saw the glowing green crystal floating high above them.

“The Breach is a long way up...” Varric said, looking around as well.

The crystal continuously shifted forms, sprouting new columns in some places, while collapsing others elsewhere. A long tendril of energy, not unlike that that came from her hand whenever she sealed a rift, connected it to the massive hole in the sky. If she was honest with herself, she would have to admit that it was rather pretty, in a deadly sort of way. 

“You’re here! Thank the Maker.” Leliana said, jogging toward them from around the corner.

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the Temple.” Cassandra stated, turning to face the woman.

Seeing the nod she gave in return, Mariah watched as Leliana and her archers moved along the balcony she and the others stood upon. Walking slowly toward the railing, she looked at the great height at which they had come to be, and wondered offly what would happen if she just jumped over the edge. She was as good as dead already, so a fall like that wouldn’t change the outcome. Shaking that thought from her head, she felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Varric smiling gently beside her. Returning the gesture slightly, she looked from him to Cassandra.

“This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” the Seeker asked.

“I’m assuming you have a plan to get me up there.” she replied.

“No. This rift was the first, and it is the key.” Solas added. “Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

“Then let’s find a way down, and be careful.” Cassandra stated in her matter-of-fact tone.

The path ahead was littered with debris, making the ground unstable at best. While she would have liked to move quickly, she didn’t trust her footing enough to do so. Spotting a section where there was less rubble to block their way, she hurried toward it as she continued along.

“ _Now is the hour of our victory..._ ” a man’s voice echoed from somewhere above. “ _Bring forth the sacrifice..._ ”

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked, her voice a mix of fear and surprise.

“At a guess? The person who created the Breach.” Solas answered.

Looking back at the man, she saw the resolve on his elven features and knew he was ready to face whatever it was that would come at them. Passing a column of dark red crystals, she felt her magic tingling uncomfortably at its presence. Skirting away from it as far as was possible, she listened as Varric explained what it was.

“You _know_ this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” he said firmly.

“I see it, Varric.” she replied.

“But what’s it _doing_ here?” he asked.

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the Temple, corrupted it.” Solas answered.

“It’s evil... Whatever you do, don’t touch it.” Varric stated, keeping his distance.

Making her way slowly along the path they’d discovered, Mariah couldn’t help but look up as the deep voice echoed out above them once again.

“Keep the sacrifice still.” it said.

“Someone.. Help me!” came a woman’s reply.

“That was Divine Justinia’s voice...” Cassandra stated fearfully.

Meeting her eyes as she turned to look back at her, Mariah saw the sorrow the Seeker obviously felt. It was something she was blamed for, despite the fact that she couldn’t recall what had happened when this mess all began. Following the Seeker down another ledge, Mariah paused to help Varric before moving any further. She knew he probably would have been fine to make the drop himself, but it made her feel useful to help him down. Sure, she’d sealed a few rifts along their journey, but it hadn’t done anything to change the Seeker’s opinion about her. The woman still saw her as guilty of killing the Divine.

Walking slowly towards the floating crystal, Mariah found herself starting up at it in awe. It shifted and flowed like water in a way, but each explosion of new stone brought with it a jolt of pain in her arm. Clenching her fist tightly, she knew this was the moment she had been spared for. Lifting her hand as the wave of agony subsided, she saw the connection the energy wanted in the green tendrils that reached for the rift before them.

“Someone... Help me!” came Justinia’s voice again.

“What’s going on here?” she heard, her own voice echoing in reply.

“That was your voice! Most Holy called out to you! But...” Cassandra stated, her voice filled with surprise.

Feeling the Breach arcing out above them, Mariah looked up to see the connection between the rift and the Breach form a shadowy scene before them. The silhouette of a man, if that was, in fact what it was they were seeing, appeared first, holding some sort of ball in his hand. Watching it rise slowly, she furrowed her brow. When the image of the Divine appeared, she took a hesitant step back. The woman was being held by some sort of energy, arms spread wide as she was made to face the creature before her. Seeing a shadow of herself appear, she swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

“What’s going on here?” the ethereal form asked again.

“Run while you can! Warn them!” the ghostly Divine answered, turning to face her as best she could.

“We have an intruder.” the man-beast stated, turning to the apparition of herself. “Slay the whelp.”

Feeling the Breach belch again, she shook the fear from her mind as the vision disappeared from view. Meeting Cassandra’s eyes as she rushed to face her, she knew the woman had more questions now than before.

“You _were_ there!” she began. “Who attacked? And the Divine... is she? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Cassandra finished, coming to stand directly before her.

“I don’t remember!” Mariah answered, her mind buzzing as though filled with bees.

“Echoes of what happened here... The Fade _bleeds_ into this place.” Solas said gently.

Following Cassandra as she approached the man, she saw the awe in his eyes as he turned to face them.

“This rift is sealed, but is is not closed... Albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift an be opened, and then sealed properly, and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.” he said confidently.

“That means demons. Stand ready!” Cassandra stated, calling out to the men and women that surrounded the rift.

Watching as they moved into place, Mariah took a deep breath. The mark already burned painfully on her palm, and being so close to the origin of that mark only made it worse. Swallowing the dryness that had taken residence in her mouth, she waited until Cassandra gave the nod before raising her hand to the sky. Closing her eyes briefly, she willed the rift to open, knowing the danger it posed. Gritting her teeth as it shot out a jet of green flame, she turned to find a rather large pride demon standing before them.

She’d heard some of the mages in the Tower speak of the beasts, but she’d never imagined she’d ever come face to face with one. Seeing it now, she knew why people feared magic. The demon was monstrous, its size alone enough to intimidate even the strongest of Templars. She wondered offly if the Commander would back away from such a monster. He’d be a fool if he didn’t, though he seemed the type to put the safety of others before his own...

Feeling the cool shimmer of a barrier slide over her, Mariah glanced briefly at Solas. Offering him a small smile, she turned her attention to the demon before them. He’d said that a demon was made by the corrupting of a spirit from its original purpose, which made her wonder what it was that had become pride. Pushing that thought from her mind, Mariah called up a jet of flame to engulf the beast. Hearing it roar, she paled as it quickly turned to face her.

The jolt of lightning that covered the ground from its whips took her momentarily by surprise, though the memory of her lessons with Lydia soon replaced them. Calling up a shield, she encased the lightning and sent it flying toward the rift. Rolling under its arm as it attempted to strike her, she turned her staff around briefly to lash out at it from behind. Soldiers quickly joined her, giving her the opportunity to back away.

Calling up a ring of fire beneath the demon, she watched as the flames quickly licked their way up the enormous form. The beast roared out, though was prevented from reaching her by the man and women that had come to her aid. Calling up a barrier to protect them, she felt relieved as she watched the shimmering energy pool over them. It was the least she could do for them, given they were risking their lives for her and everyone else there.

Catching movement to her left, she spotted two shades that had managed to slip from the rift, and were now moving in her direction. Spinning her staff expertly, she drove the bladed end into the closest, giving it a quick twist before yanking it back out. She was thankful the end was barbed, as it managed to pull black goo out with it as it slipped free. Slicing at the beast again, she winced slightly as it struck her with its clawed hands. Growling, she picked up one of the nearby swords from the body of a soldier. Shades were more resistant to magic than most demons, though they had little defense against physical attacks.

Swinging her sword up at the first beast, she finished it off with a deadly slice to its middle. The second shade was on her quickly though, opening a rather large gash on her back. Gasping at the pain, she whirled around and cut off the demon’s arm. The roar of surprise it gave made her smile briefly, allowing her time to strike it again before it had the chance to recover. Hitting it toward the base of its form, she rolled under another attack and came up on its side. Seeing a blade appear through where its face would normally be, she watched the beast disappear, revealing Cassandra on the other side.

Nodding her thanks, Mariah picked up her staff and returned her attention to the pride demon. It seemed to be slowing down under the barrage of attacks, which she was grateful for. Calling up another barrier to protect those fighting closest to the beast, she blinked in surprise as Varric appeared suddenly beside her. The _thwack_ of his crossbow as it fired round after round was somehow comforting, despite the deadly nature of the weapon. Smiling briefly at him, she saw him leap quickly forward before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. It was a rather handy trick, one he used frequently as they battled on.

Growling as several more shades appeared from the rift, she knew she had to get it closed if they had any chance of surviving. She herself was wearing down, which meant the others were as well. Though, she knew the mark was having a greater effect on her than the battle did on the others. Cassandra had told her it was killing her, and she believed it with all her being. Shooting a tendril of energy at the rift, she was thankful for the brief respite she’d created when it sucked the demons back toward it. Turning her attention back to the pride demon, she watched as it slowly succumbed to the wounds it was taking.

“Now! Seal the rift!” Cassandra shouted from across the field.

Lifting her hand towards the floating crystal, she let out the chord of energy that would ultimately seal the gaping hole before her. Glancing briefly around her, she saw the hope in the faces of the men and women that had joined them there. She grit her teeth as the pain began burning through her body, forcing her to return her attention to the rift in order to focus. Crying out as struggled against her, she felt the connection snap as it sealed itself tight. Flying back as the explosion wracked her body, she closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness that quickly engulfed her...


	4. Chapter 4

“ _Leave her alone! Haven’t you Templars done enough to the poor child?” the woman scolded, placing herself between Mariah and the Templar that was trying to lay his hands on her._

_“That child is a danger! Knight Commander Galen has ordered her to undergo the Rite of Tranquility.” the man retorted._

_“Absolutely NOT! She’s no more dangerous to you than she is to me. She just needs a little time to settle in. She’s only been here...”_

_“A year. She should be more than settled by now.” the Knight Commander stated, entering the Senior Enchanter’s quarters._

_“Yes, and in that time, she’s been the victim of several attacks, both by you Templars, as well as her fellow apprentices. She’s only trying to protect herself from the constant ire she receives on both sides!”_

_“She set fire to Knight Templar Lucien’s small clothes... While he was WEARING them!” the Knight Commander argued._

_“Then that’s HIS fault, not hers! Aren’t you ‘Templars’ supposed to nullify magic? Shouldn’t your ‘Templar’ have been more careful about where he was exposing himself?”_

_“How do you...”_

_“I have eyes in places you couldn’t ever hope to understand...” she stated darkly. “Unless you want his... ‘indiscretions’ exposed to the First Enchanter, and by extension, the Revered Mother, I suggest you leave this girl be. Mariah has done nothing save protect herself. If she is made to undergo the Rite of Tranquility, then I will ensure you and your men are fully exposed to the Chantry for all the liberties you take with each other as well as the mages and Tranquil while you think no one is watching.”_

_“Then YOU will be held responsible for her. Any time SHE does something wrong, YOU’LL be reprimanded.”_

_“Don’t threaten ME, Knight Commander... It’ll be the LAST thing you do.”_

_Watching as the Templars left the room, Mariah looked up at the elven woman who had come to her defense. Tears streaked down her cheeks, and she hurriedly tried to brush them away. Lowering her gaze as Lydia turned to face her, she felt the woman’s hand slip under her chin._

_“Are you alright? Where did they hurt you?” she asked gently._

_Swallowing the painful lump in her throat, Mariah shook her head. A mess of tangled red curls hung over her blackened eyes, stained red from the bloody wound on her scalp. Turning her head slightly as Lydia brushed them away, she heard the woman sigh._

_“Was it the mages or Templars this time?” she asked gently._

_Keeping silent, Mariah flinched as the elven woman took a cool cloth to her face. Relaxing slightly under her gentle healing magic, she slowly turned to meet the woman’s eyes._

_“Maker’s breath... You’d think they’d be over this already. If it’s not one group, it’s the other. Well, that’s done with. From now on, you’ll be staying with me, alright?”_

_Trying to figure out if this was another cruel joke, Mariah looked at the Enchanter curiously._

_“Taylen, please bring Mariah’s things to my quarters at once.” Lydia said, looking up at the Tranquil that was cleaning nearby._

_“Of course, Senior Enchanter Lydia.” the man replied._

_Watching the Tranquil leave, Mariah looked up at Lydia. There was sincere concern for her shimmering in the woman’s green eyes, something she hadn’t ever felt before. No one had ever taken her own needs or feelings into consideration before, she was always seen as a bastard, or worse. Moving to sit on Lydia’s bed where she’d been instructed, she closed her eyes as the woman took a brush to her tangled curls._

_“I have a few rules I need you to follow, Mariah. You don’t go anywhere without me unless directed, and I need for you to try, really try to keep your temper around the other mages and Templars.”_

_“I DID try, but they still came after me. I don’t want to be bad, Lydia... I...”_

_“I know. It’s done now though, so you’ll never have to worry about that again. Now. Let’s see if we can’t find that swan under all this mud.” the woman teased._

Blinking in the morning light, Mariah wondered where she was. Looking around the room she found herself in, she thought it cozy. Animal pelts hung on the wall, and a fire crackled in the small hearth just a few feet away. Realizing she had nothing on under the blanket that covered her, she pulled it tightly around her as she moved to sit up. Spotting an elven girl in the room carrying a box, she flinched as it clattered to the ground in a heavy thud.

“Oh! I didn’t know you were awake, I swear...” the girl said, staring in surprise.

“Where am I? And where are my clothes?” Mariah demanded, wrapping the sheet tighter around her body to hide the hideous scars she bore.

“That’s wrong, isn’t it. I said the wrong thing...” she stammered.

“I don’t think so...”

Watching as the girl dropped to her knees and touched her forehead to the ground, Mariah felt more confused than ever. She didn’t know where she was, only that she was naked in a room with an elven lass bowing humbly before her.

“I beg your forgiveness, and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.” the girl began. “You’re back in Haven, my Lady. They say you saved us... The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand...”

Looking at her palm, Mariah recalled the Seeker telling her that the mark was killing her. Now, it had stopped growing, and seemed to be nothing more than a twist of glowing green runes. Turning her attention back to the girl, she met her eyes as she slowly got to her feet.

“It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days.”

“So what happens now?” Mariah asked, trying to gather the blankets around her even more.

“I... don’t know? I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once’...” the girl answered, backing towards the door.

“And where is she?”

“In the Chantry... with the Lord Chancellor... ‘At once’, she said.”

Furrowing her brow as the girl scurried from the room like a frightened mouse, Mariah wondered why she seemed so frightened. It was puzzling to see her drop before her as one might to someone of great importance, as she was little more than a mage that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Looking to the door as it again opened, she blushed as she saw Varric enter.

“So, Mouse was right. You’re not dead.” he smirked.

“Um...” she said shyly.

“I brought you something to wear, Ember. After the Breach shredded your other clothes to ribbons, I thought you might want something to keep the cold away.”

“How did I... um...”

Curly carried you back after the battle with the demon at the Breach. Nightingale washed you up after removing what was left of your clothes, and I managed to find you something else to wear when you woke up. That being said, I’ll leave you to dress. The Seeker wants to see you, but you probably already knew that. Mouse nearly fell over herself trying to get up to the Chantry.”

“Who are Curly and Nightingale?” Mariah asked, taking the shirt and slipping it quickly over her head.

“Cullen and Leliana. You weren’t exactly in the best condition to walk here yourself after the blast. I’m surprised you made it through, to be honest. Well. Get dressed. I’m sure your adoring fans are eager to lay their eyes on you.” Varric smirked, turning towards the door and pulling it closed tightly behind him.

Blushing as she recalled the burly Templar she’d met on the field, she felt her stomach knot tightly. Keeping the bedding wrapped tightly around her, Mariah went to lock the door in case anyone else tried to pay her a visit. Dropping all the curtains so that the windows were blocked, she then turned her attention to getting dressed. Tugging on the soft leather pants once she’d covered herself with the small clothes Varric had brought, she then pulled on the heavy boots that were being warmed by the fire. Grabbing the heavy coat from the hook, she secured it closed before tying her hair back with a thin strip of leather. Reaching for the handle, she pulled the door open and stepped out into the early morning light.

Shutting the door behind her, Mariah turned to find rows of people lining the path before her. Their eyes turned to face her making her feel more uncomfortable than ever. Taking her first tentative steps down the stairs, she watched as they bowed their heads and folded their hands in prayer. Moving slowly between them, she caught the whispered conversations from the back rows. Furrowing her brow as she tried to find the source of their hushed voices, she wondered why they were calling her the ‘Herald of Andraste’. Stopping before one of the Chantry priests, she met the woman’s eyes as she slowly lifted them to meet her own.

“Which way is the Chantry?” she asked.

“Follow the people, your Worship. They have lined the path in eager anticipation of your approach.” the woman replied.

“Why?” she pressed cautiously.

“They long to see the one who speaks for our beloved Prophet with their own eyes.”

“I don’t speak for anyone but myself. What nonsense is this?”

“Come on, Ember, I’ll show you the way.” Varric said, moving between the groups to stand at her side.

Nodding her thanks, Mariah felt a great sense of uneasiness wash over her as she and the dwarf made their way to the Chantry. Swallowing her nerves, she pulled the doors open and stepped inside. The open space of the building was lit by torches on the sturdy columns, giving the place a sense of warmth and peace. Moving slowly down the aisle, Mariah watched as priests bowed their heads respectfully at her passing. Spotting the large doors at the end of the hall, she saw the two Templar guards step aside at her approach. Feeling a sense of dread wash over her, she slipped through the door that the Templar on the left had opened for her.

“Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial!” Roderick said as he saw her.

“Disregard that, and leave us.” Cassandra stated, folding her arms across her chest. 

Hearing the Templars move off, she cast a quizzical look to the women standing on the opposite side of a large table covered in maps.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” Roderick bit.

“The Breach is stable but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.” Cassandra retorted.

“So I’m still a suspect? Even after everything I did? Even after it nearly killed me?”

“You absolutely are.” Roderick growled.

“No. She is not.” Cassandra interrupted.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave... Someone Most Holy did not expect.” Leliana added, moving to stand beside Cassandra. “Perhaps they died with the others - or have allies who yet live.”

“ _I_ am a suspect?” Roderick asked, offended that such a thought was even being entertained.

“You. And many others.” Leliana stated firmly.

“But not the prisoner.” Roderick glared.

“I heard the voices in the Temple. Most Holy called to her for help.” Cassandra added.

“So her survival... That _thing_ on her hand... all a coincidence?” Roderick asked.

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.” Cassandra replied.

“Just how am _I_ the Herald of Andraste?” Mariah asked, looking to Cassandra.

“The people heard what you did at the Breach, and they have also heard about the woman who was behind you in the Fade. Some believe it was Andraste.” Cassandra answered.

“The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it.” Leliana offered, meeting Mariah’s green eyes with her own.

“This is not for _you_ to decide.” Roderick growled as he glared at Leliana.

Flinching slightly as Cassandra slammed a heavy book on the table, she let her eyes go from there to the Chancellor. He seemed more angry at the appearance of the book, as though it contained some highly offensive material between the pages. Looking back at Cassandra, she could tell the woman was more than done dealing with the man before her.

“You know what this is, Chancellor?” she asked gruffly. “A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or _without_ your approval.” Cassandra finished, stalking dangerously close to the man.

Following Roderick with her eyes as he stormed from the room, Mariah wondered just how much trouble the man was going to cause for them. She might not like Cassandra, but she had to admire the woman’s dedication to her beliefs. Hearing her sigh in exasperation, she turned her attention to Leliana as she began to speak.

“This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those that will stand against the chaos...” she said, looking from her to Cassandra and back. “We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers and now, no Chantry support.”

“But we have no choice. We must act now, with you at our side.” Cassandra added, turning to face Mariah.

“What if I refuse?” Mariah asked.

“You could go, if you wished.” Leliana answered.

“You should know that while we believe you innocent, others do not. We can only protect you if you if you are here, with us.” Cassandra added.

“So what exactly was this ‘Inquisition’ of old?” Mariah continued.

“Men and women willing to stand against the chaos to bring peace to all of Thedas.” Cassandra stated. 

Catching the hopeful expressions on the two women’s faces, Mariah sighed as she approached them.

“When I woke up, I certainly didn’t picture this outcome.” she said.

“Neither did we.” Leliana stated.

“Help us fix this, before it’s too late.” Cassandra implored, extending her hand.

Taking it, Mariah gave it a firm shake. The relief in the Seeker’s eyes was palpable, the hint of fear vanishing at her agreement to assist them.

“You should go speak to Master Harrit. He is the arms and armor man for the Inquisition, and his forge is just outside the main gates. He will be able to provide you with suitable gear for a mage to fight in.” Cassandra smiled slightly.

Nodding her head, Mariah turned and made for the door. Hearing Leliana say a soft ‘thank you’, she knew the red head also feared her leaving. While she strongly disliked the situation she’d found herself in, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to turn her back on all these people that looked to her for help. Still, it didn’t mean she had to _like_ them. It was people like these, easily swayed by one opinion or another, that had made her life the hell it had been. She didn’t trust a soul here, and would constantly be on her guard, prepared for any attack that might come...


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping out of the Chantry, Mariah saw the crowds of people turn to look at her. Checking that her staff was secured on her back and within easy reach, she made her way slowly among them. They still called her ‘Herald of Andraste’, or ‘your Worship’, which was more than unsettling. People had always looked down on her, treating her differently because she’d been cast from her own family. The fact that she was a mage made it worse, as no one in all her lineage had ever been born with magic before. Not even sure where the main gate was from where she was at, Mariah let herself wander slowly around the village.

“You, mage. If you’re looking for lyrium, you’ll need to speak with Commander Cullen, just like the rest of your kind.” a woman said, meeting her eyes briefly before returning her attention to the man before her.

“Duly noted, thanks.” Mariah answered.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, she was glad the woman hadn’t followed with the rest of the lunatics here in calling her by a title she was not. As the crowds began to disperse, Mariah found it easier to blend in. She still didn’t have any armor, and wore only the clothes Varric had brought her. It was something she was grateful for, as the thought of being naked and alone anywhere was unsettling enough. She didn’t like people to see the scars that covered her body, as they were a reminder to her of just how cruel people could be under even the slightest of circumstances. 

Spotting Varric next to a large fire, she offered him a warm smile as she passed. Nodding in agreement as he asked to speak with her when she had a moment, she continued on toward the main gate. Pushing the heavy wooden door open, she stepped out to see a large frozen lake. She wondered if it was somehow connected to the river she’d traveled briefly on, though she wasn’t even sure where _that_ was. Hearing the clanging of a hammer on an anvil, Mariah let her ears guide her directly to the forge.

The Forgemaster was of average height for a human male, standing maybe an inch or so taller than her at her almost six feet. The top of his head was bald, though he sported a rather impressive red moustache. It was thick and curly, trailing down the sides of his mouth and onto his chin. His hard blue eyes found hers as he looked her up and down. He recognized her from when Cassandra had paraded her through the glaring faces. He likely still thought her guilty of the Divine’s murder.

“Cassandra...” she began.

“I know who you are.” he growled, pulling a sword out of the cool water near the anvil. “What is it the Seeker thinks I can do for you?”

“She sent me for some armor.”

“Huh. Too bad for her then, because I don’t carry that light stuff you mages wear. You’ll only find hardened leather and steel here, so you’d be best finding yourself a seamstress. I’ve got _real_ soldiers to arm.”

“I’m more durable than you think, old man.”

“You’re a _mage_.” Harrit sneered.

Picking him up physically, Mariah slammed him down on his workbench. The startled looks from the other blacksmiths made her smile inwardly, though her glittering green eyes glared darkly down at the man before her. She knew she’d changed the man’s mind about her strength, if nothing else, as the scar over her left eye that trailed across her nose and down her right cheek were evidence enough to her ability to wear heavier gear.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” she snarled. “Quit thinking of me as some wimpy ass little _mage_ and put some damned _gear_ on me!”

“Right. Gear it is.” Harrit stammered, nodding emphatically.

Letting him off the table, Mariah turned to face the men and women that stared blankly at her. They apparently hadn’t expected her to be as strong as she was, something that took them by surprise. She was certain they’d thought her weak, just because she carried a staff for a weapon now instead of a blade. She missed it though, if she were honest with herself. Spotting a group of soldiers sparring nearby, she wondered if perhaps she could slip into their midst without being noticed.

Turning her attention back to Harrit as he took her measurements, she stood patiently as he passed her pieces to try on. When he was finished, she thanked him and moved away. The hushed voices of his crew reached her ears, each expressing their surprise at her strength. Checking her armor, she knew that she would need better in the near future, if the pride demon was anything to go by. Still, she had an iron breastplate that covered a hardened leather vest, thigh and shin guards made of steel, and a sturdy leather coat to cover it all. Her feet had been plated with more iron, once again covering the hardened leather of her boots. Strapping the short sword to her side, she made sure it was well hidden beneath the coat. She knew it would be an element of surprise, as most people would see her staff and assume her weak in close quarters. It was an advantage she would take.

Deciding to explore the area a little bit, Mariah skirted the training grounds and slipped silently into the slightly wooded area she’d spotted from the forge. Glancing briefly among the man and women as they sparred, she chuffed to herself, thinking they needed to take their training a little more seriously. Then again, they _were_ under the command of a _Templar_. Curling her lip slightly, she let the dappled light through the trees soothe her, if only a little. Taking several deep breaths of air as she walked, she felt more at ease here than she had in the entire village. She wasn’t sure why, as she’d never been given much opportunity to be out and about. Perhaps it was the freedom from the confinement of the Tower she appreciated. Regardless the reason, she savored every step she took.

There were no people there, no one to call her the Herald of Andraste, or bow their heads in worship to her. Nothing between her but the trees and sky. Small outcroppings of rock provided excellent look out points, something she wondered why they weren’t being used. If _she_ was in command of this ‘Inquisition’, she’d certainly take every opportunity to keep these sheep safe that she could. Posting guards atop the ledges would just be one of the tactics she would use. Hearing the soft voice that spoke in a language she’d never heard before, Mariah found herself being slowly drawn to it. Smiling slightly as she saw Solas whispering the enchantments for protective runes and wards, she was thankful at least _someone_ was more concerned with guarding their position.

“The chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero sent to save us all.” Solas smirked, turning to face her.

“Am I riding in on a shining steed?” she chuckled.

“I would have suggested a griffin, but sadly, they’re extinct. Joke as you will, posturing is necessary. You think I’m mocking you... This age has made people cynical....” he said, turning towards another group of trees. “I’ve journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations... I’ve watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars, both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes. I’m just curious what kind you’ll be.” he finished, turning back to face her.

“What do you mean, ‘ruins and battlefields’?” Mariah asked, assisting him in placing the wards.

“Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I can go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen.”

“You fall asleep in the middle of ancient ruins? Isn’t that dangerous?” Mariah asked curiously.

“I _do_ set wards. And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live.” he replied, smiling slightly.

“I’ve never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade before. That’s extraordinary.”

“Thank you. It’s not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream? I would not trade it for anything.” he grinned, looking back toward Haven. “I will stay then, at least until the Breach has been closed.”

“Was that in doubt?” Mariah asked.

“I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you, I do not have a divine mark protecting me.” Solas replied, meeting her eyes levelly. “Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution.”

“You came here to help, Solas. I won’t let them use that against you, or try to toss you in some Andraste - forgotten Circle hell.” Mariah stated firmly.

“How would you stop them?”

“However I had to.”

“Thank you... For now, let us hope either the mages or the Templars have the power to seal the Breach.”

“I don’t really have much faith in either, to be honest.”

“Nor I, though the mages are more likely to be a loyal ally than then Templars. We should return to Haven, however. I’m sure the Seeker is worried you’ve left.”

Chuckling to herself, Mariah guessed Solas was likely right. Cassandra had seemed desperate for her to stay, even if she tried to hide the concern in her voice. Her eyes spoke volumes to one trained to see it however, something she’d taken great care to learn. Body language was the first indicator of action, and if one watched close enough, they would see if that action would be to fight or flee. Most of her life had been filled with fighting, as getting away from those who sought to attack her wasn’t typically an option. It had jaded her, perhaps a little _too_ much, as she had become the type to act first, and ask questions later.

Entering the large wooden gates, she made her way up the stairs and over to what served as the village tavern. Asking the girl behind the counter for a stout dwarven ale, she smiled as one of the burly men turned to look at her. Raising her mug in salute, she crossed the room to sit at a small table in the corner. Taking a deep drink of the dark amber liquid, she sat back in her chair and sighed. This certainly wasn’t what she’d expected when she’d been sent to the Conclave, though she was grateful she wasn’t being put on trial just yet. That would be determined by her either closing the Breach, or failing miserably at the next attempt.

“Hey, I thought I’d find you here, Ember.” Varric smiled, moving to claim the seat across from her. “Now that Cassandra’s out of earshot, are you holding up alright? I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.” he asked, taking a drink of his own ale.

“I’m just glad I’m still standing after that.” she replied.

“Heard what you did to Harrit. Probably wet himself after you left. Not many mages are as strong as you.”

“Yeah, well. I’m not _just_ a mage. I’ve had to fight my whole life, for one thing or another, and it’s made me tougher than any of those pansies in the Tower.”

“Sounds like an interesting story. Care to share?” Varric asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Not today, sorry.” she responded, drinking down another gulp of her ale.

“I’m sure when you’re ready, you’ll come bend my ear.” he smirked.

“What about you? You’re _the_ Varric Tethras, author of ‘Tale of the Champion’ and the ‘Hard in Hightown’ series. You must have some good tales to spin yourself.”

“I do alright. If I survive this shit, I might just write a book about it.”

“Yeah? What would you call it?”

“This Shit’s Weird.” he chuckled. “I still can’t believe you survived Cassandra. You’re lucky you were out cold for most of her frothing rage. For days now, we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker knows what fall out of it. ‘Bad for morale’ would be an understatement. I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived.”

“If it was that bad, why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go.”

“I like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this... Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now... there’s a hole in the sky. Even I can’t walk away and just leave that to sort itself out.”

“It’s pure luck that I escaped.” Mariah said softly.

“Good luck or bad? You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I’ve written enough tragedies to know where this is going. Heroes are everywhere, I’ve seen that. But the hole in the sky? That’s _beyond_ heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.”

Looking down into her mug, Mariah knew Varric was right. They were going to need a miracle to close the Breach, and even that might not be enough. Gulping down the last of her ale, she blushed slightly as her stomach growled hungrily.

“I was wondering when that was going to happen. Come on. Let’s get some food in that furnace of yours, Ember.” Varric chuckled.

Smirking, Mariah got to her feet to follow him. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt as though she could completely trust the dwarf. He was open and friendly, not demanding more of her than what she was. He accepted her... something that was alien and yet, relieving. Her only friend in the Tower had been Lydia, and she’d been cut down by one of her apprentices right before her eyes. She’d ended the man’s life with a blade between his shoulders, but it didn’t change the fact that her mentor was gone. She’d withdrawn after that, closing herself off to all emotions save anger. It had consumed her at times, her temper often getting the best of her. She was certain the First Enchanter had sent her to the Conclave so that she wouldn’t lash out at the remaining mages, or lead an assault against the few Templars that had elected to stay and protect the Circle from the rest of their order.

Entering the small building that served as the dining area, Mariah grit her teeth as her belly rumbled eagerly at the smell of the meat pies that were baking. Thanking the man for plopping one on her plate, she licked her lips in anticipation. Taking a seat near the back of the room, she saw the curious look Varric was giving her. She wanted to explain that it was because she needed to protect herself, to keep her eyes on everyone around her, but thought he would believe her overly paranoid. It had served her well in the past however, keeping her safe from the other apprentices and Templars in the Circle.

“It’s not much, but it sticks to your ribs.” Varric offered, taking a bite of his food.

“I’ve had worse.” Mariah said as she brought her fork to her lips.

“In the Tower? I thought they had all those Tranquil creating fabulous new recipes for you mages.”

“For _most_ mages. I was usually the exception.”

“I get the feeling you didn’t have many friends in the Tower.”

Meeting his eyes, Mariah wondered just how much the man was picking up. He was more astute than most, catching the hidden meanings behind every action or phrase. Clearing her throat, she returned her attention back to her food.

“Just one, and she was killed before I could prevent it when the Tower rebelled.” Mariah answered honestly.

“Well, you can count me as another, Ember. I know you’re going to need all the friends you can get in the days to come. Besides. You don’t seem like the type who would blatantly kill the Divine and everyone else at the Conclave.” he smiled.

Returning the gesture, Mariah let him lead the conversation where he would, grateful she’d found someone who honestly wasn’t going to judge her. It was refreshing, and it made her appreciate him all the more for it. Solas, too, had seemed genuine in his dealing with her, speaking freely about his past and his chosen area of magical study. Scooting her plate away once she’d finished her pie, Mariah sighed at the feeling of having a full stomach. She couldn’t recall when the last time she’d eaten her fill was, but was appreciative of the sensation now. 

Getting to her feet as more troops came in, she watched as the timid elf Varric had called ‘Mouse’ slipped in. Meeting her eyes as she came to stand before her, she wondered why the girl was as nervous as she was.

“Forgive me, my Lady. Lady Cassandra wishes to meet with you.” she said nervously.

“What now?” Varric asked.

“I... don’t know? She just sent me to fetch the Herald. ‘At once’, she said.”

“The Seeker can wait. I’d like to take my time exploring Haven before I’m once again forced to deal with Chantry rhetoric.” Mariah answered.

“But... she’ll be so angry...” the girl tittered.

“Tell her she can take it up with me. Ember wants to look around? She can look around. She doesn’t need the Seeker holding her hand.” Varric smirked, looking up at Mariah.

Seeing the almost fearful look the girl gave the dwarf, Mariah know that she’d have to spare the girl the Seeker’s ire.

“Just tell her you couldn’t find me. I’ll meet up with her when I’m damned good and ready, and bullying you around isn’t going to rush or change that.”

“As you say, my Lady.”

Watching her scurry off, Mariah shook her head.

“Is the girl _always_ that skittish?” she asked, walking with Varric as he gave her the fifty copper tour.

“Pretty much. Then again, the Blight had that effect on people. It wasn’t exactly the easiest of times.”

“Where were you when the Blight hit Ferelden?”

“Kirkwall. No, it isn’t as bad as everyone says. Sure it has its ups and downs, but the same could be said of anyplace, really. Take Orlais... No, really. Take it. The place has been polluted by all the fashion nonsense to the point that no one there is able to think sensibly.” he smirked.

“I’ve never been to Orlais, and don’t really have a desire to do so. I’m not a fan of pointless foppery, too idiotic for my sensibilities.” Mariah offered.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Spending the remainder of the morning just relaxing and enjoying pleasant conversation with the dwarf, Mariah knew that eventually, she would have to go to the Chantry to see whatever ridiculous demands Cassandra wished of her _this_ time. Eating a quick lunch before parting ways with Varric, she slowly made her way to the largest building in Haven. With luck, she’d be able to make a relatively quick escape. There were far more interesting things she wanted to do with her time, such as being _anywhere_ Cassandra wasn’t. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Mariah took hold of the massive door and pulled it open.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ah. There you are. What took you so long? I sent for you hours ago.” Cassandra stated, moving to stand before Mariah.

“I’m not your dog, and I _certainly_ don’t have to leap at your command.” Mariah retorted. “I wanted to look around a while and Varric was kind enough to play guide.”

Smirking as the woman made a disgusted noise, Mariah walked beside her as she started down the aisle toward the war room. Feeling the mark on her palm tingle and burn slightly, she quickly shook it off. Seeing the concerned look Cassandra gave her, she furrowed her brow, unable to determine if it was sincere.

“Does it trouble you?” she asked gently.

“It’s stopped spreading, and it doesn’t hurt.” Mariah answered.

“We take our victories where we can. What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach.” Cassandra said, stopping to face her. “You’ve given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed, provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

“What harm can there be in powering up something we barely understand.” Mariah smirked.

“Hold on to that sense of humor.”

Resuming their course, Mariah looked at the Templars that opened the door for them. Their salute to Cassandra was a show of respect, something she wasn’t sure the woman deserved just yet. Stepping inside the war room, she met the eyes of the three people standing on the opposite side of the table.

“You’ve already met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” Cassandra began, introducing the man.

“It was only for a moment on the field... I’m pleased you survived.” he said, offering her a warm smile.

Returning the gesture slowly, she turned her attention to the other woman Cassandra spoke of.

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

“I’ve heard much. It’s a pleasure to meet you at last.” the woman smiled sincerely.

“And of course, you know Sister Leliana.”

“My position here involves a degree of...” Leliana began.

“She is our Spymaster.” Cassandra finished.

“Yes, tactfully put Cassandra.” Leliana sighed.

“That’s an impressive bunch of titles.” Mariah stated, looking at each of the three in turn.

Finding her eyes lingering a little longer on the Templar than she would have liked, she couldn’t help but notice the thin scar that traced his upper lip. His golden blonde hair was kept short, though looked as though it would be soft as a rabbit’s pelt. His cheeks and chin were dusted with a layer of stubble that somehow made him more pleasing to the eyes. His deep voice resonated somewhere within her, speaking primally to her soul. Blushing slightly as she recalled what Varric had said about the man carrying her back to Haven, she couldn’t help but pull her coat a little more securely around her lean frame.

Turning her attention to the woman Josephine, Mariah thought she was rather pretty. Her clothing left a lot to be desired, displaying some of the ridiculous fashion trend plaguing Orlais just then. It accentuated her tan skin though, the golden ruffles glittering brightly against the darker flesh. Her eyes were a deep brown and while warm and welcoming, they just didn’t seem as alluring as the rich amber of the Templar’s. Blinking as she realized she was once again staring at the Commander, she looked over to Cassandra as the woman spoke.

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good...” she began.

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.” Leliana stated.

“I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.” Cullen said, turning to face the woman.

“We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark...” Cassandra sighed.

“Might destroy us all.” Cullen interrupted. “Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so...”

“Pure speculation.” Leliana added.

“ _I_ was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.” Cullen reminded her.

“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet.” Josephine stated. “The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and you, specifically.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Mariah said matter of factly.

“Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?” Cullen asked.

“Some are calling you the ‘Herald of Andraste’, and that frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we, heretics for harboring you.” Josephine offered.

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.” Cassandra said firmly.

“It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question.” Josephine continued.

“Just how am _I_ the ‘Herald of Andraste’?” Mariah asked.

“People saw what you did at the Temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.” Cassandra answered.

“Even if we _tried_ to stop that view from spreading...” Leliana started.

“Which we have not.” Cassandra interrupted.

“The point is, _everyone_ is talking about you.” Leliana continued.

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” Cullen smiled, his hands resting over the pommel of his sword.

“I’m no ‘Herald’ of anything, _particularly_ not Andraste. She’s never done _me_ any favors, so why would anyone believe she would send _me_?” Mariah answered, folding her arms across her chest.

“I’m sure the Chantry would agree.” he chuckled.

The way he was looking at her made her feel self conscious. He was the one who’d carried her back from the Breach, which meant he’d likely seen a great deal more of the scars that covered her body than anyone else ever had. Blowing a stray lock of dark curly red hair from her eyes, Mariah tried to push that thought from her mind. Though if she were honest, she found herself wondering where he’d gotten his own scars from, as she doubted the one on his lip was the only one he bore.

“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.” Leliana added, dragging her attention off the Templar.

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.” Josephine stated. 

“They aren’t more concerned about the Breach? The _real_ threat?” Mariah asked, turning to face the Antivan woman.

“They _do_ know it’s a threat, they just don’t think _we_ can stop it.” Cullen stated, capturing her attention again.

“The Chantry is telling everyone you’ll make it worse.” Josephine added.

“There is something you can do, if you’re willing.” Leliana offered.

“That would depend on what it is.” Mariah said, meeting the spymaster’s eyes.

“A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.” Leliana answered.

“Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?” Mariah asked.

“I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she does not agree with her sisters?” Leliana replied. “You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands, near Redcliffe.”

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you are there.” Cullen agreed.

“W need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.” Josephine added hopefully.

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.” Cassandra finished, meeting the eyes of her fellow advisors before turning to look at her.

“You won’t? Or you can’t? There’s a big difference between those two statements.” Mariah said.

“I won’t. This should not be entirely on you, not when there is much we can do from here.” Cassandra stated, meeting her eyes levelly.

“Fine. If I’m going after this Chantry woman, I’ll need supplies. I’m not stomping my way through all that snow between here and there without proper gear.”

“I’ll see that you’re taken care of.” Cullen smiled.

Meeting his eyes briefly, Mariah nodded her head before striding from the Chantry. Stepping out into the cold, she wondered how she’d let herself be talked into this whole crazy mess. First, she supposedly fell out of a rift after killing the Divine and now, she was the Herald of Andraste. Varric was right. This shit was weird...

Making her way through the village, she found herself once again drawn to where the soldiers were sparring. She missed the clanging of metal, the shock that reverberated up her arm after a hard hit, the satisfaction of taking down her opponent by skill and speed alone. It was something she’d enjoyed early in life, before her magic had changed everything. Now, it was as much a part of her as the heart that beat in her chest, familiar and comforting. Hearing Cullen’s voice as he called out to the men, she couldn’t help but arch a brow. Moving around the tents so that she could see him, she slowly walked up the lane between the soldiers.

“You there! There’s a shield in your hand, block with it!” Cullen scolded. “If this man were your enemy, you’d be dead.”

“He might have known that if he were being trained _properly_.” Mariah said, folding her arms across her chest as she watched the man.

“He _is_ ” he growled, looking over at her.

“So you say. I’ve seen better.”

“Have you.”

“Hell, I could _do_ better.” she smirked, catching the dark look he was giving her.

“I doubt that. You’re no warrior.”

Pulling his sword from its sheath before he could prevent it, Mariah kicked him in the chest to knock him off balance. Sweeping his legs with her own, she chuckled at the surprised look on his face. Watching him roll swiftly to his feet, she grinned as he took a sword from one of the soldiers and moved to strike. She parried the blow with his sword before feinting to the right. He was prepared for the move however, and easily blocked her attack. Ducking beneath another of his powerful swings, Mariah came up at his side and hit him hard with her stolen blade.

Hearing him grunt was somehow satisfying, and it served to heighten her energy. She wasn’t aware of how long she sparred with him, only that the rush of battle flowed through her veins like a raging tide. The soldiers that had been training had stopped to watch, and nearly everyone in Haven had come to see what all the ruckus was about. Her body burned with the thrill of the fight, and while her muscles were starting to tire, she wasn’t about to back down. Stumbling back from the impact of his shield, she caught the smirk on his face and wanted to wipe it off.

Dropping low, Mariah kicked his inner thigh, just hard enough to slow him down. Using her momentum to further the advantage she’d created for herself, she again swept his legs out from under him. The crowd fell silent as she moved to stand over him, apparently believing she would end his life then and there. Raising his sword ever so slightly, she caught her reflection glinting back at her on the blade. The bright green eyes that shown back at her stood out in stark contrast of her pale skin. The scar that traced over her face practically popped out, reminding her once again of how she’d gotten it. Looking down at Cullen, she felt a slight snarl curve her lips as he spoke.

“Where does a mage learn to fight like that?” he asked, sitting himself up.

“I wasn’t always a _mage_.” she answered, dropping the sword at his side in the snow.

Not bothering to wait for a response, she glanced around at the crowd before moving off. She knew they thought she would kill the man, and were prepared to gang up on her once she had. It wouldn’t have mattered if she’d started the fight or not, she would be held accountable, as she always had been. Returning to the small hut that she’d been given as private quarters, she locked the door and placed several enchantments on it to keep people out. Closing the shutters, Mariah filled the little copper bathtub with hot water and slowly peeled off her clothes. Stepping in, she rest her head against the rim and sighed.

Word would spread like wildfire about how she’d disarmed the Commander, and then attacked him without provocation. It didn’t matter what the truth was, only what the people wanted to believe. It had been that way her whole life, and she didn’t expect it to change now. Sighing again, she took her time to wash, rinsing off with clean water once she was finished. Wrapping the towel around her lean frame, she stepped from the bath and dried off. The scars on her body seemed to glow in the fading light outside, the firelight from the hearth making them appear fresh. Gritting her teeth as her mind flooded with memories, she quickly pulled on her clothes and tended to her hair. Tying it back with a strip of leather, Mariah grabbed her coat and went to find something to eat.

Entering the small building where Varric had taken her earlier, she ordered her food before claiming a seat in the back corner. Glaring at the people as they spoke in hushed tones about her, she wondered what it was they were going to accuse her of this time. Blinking as Varric came to sit before her, she offered him a small smile.

“Is it true what they say?” he asked, leaning forward on the table.

“Sure, why not.” she answered, taking a hearty drink of the ale she’d been given.

“Don’t you want to know the _what_ of it all?”

“Does it matter?”

“They say you took Curly down in a sparring match today.” Varric smirked.

“Oh, that. That’s actually true.” she offered, a slight smile curling her lips. 

“It’s all people have spoken about. They say you stole his sword from his side, and then proceeded to beat him with it.” Varric chuckled. “Where does a mage learn to fight like that?”

“I wasn’t always a mage, as I told him. It’s a mistake nearly everyone makes when they see the staff. Just because I wield a such a weapon, they make the assumption that I only use magic. It’s a misconception that always plays to my advantage.”

“As I hear. It takes some pretty hard training to beat Curly though, given that he spent his whole life in the Chantry. He probably came out of his mother’s womb wearing the armor of a Templar.” Varric chuckled.

“So what’s he doing here? Doesn’t he support his order?”

“ _Former_ order. After shit went down in Kirkwall... Let’s just say he felt it was time for a change in careers.”

“I heard it was pretty bad.”

“That’s quite the understatement. The Knight Commander went mad using red lyrium, and ended up starting a full scale war on the streets of Kirkwall. She didn’t care who she killed at that point, everyone needed to do what she said or die by her blade. Eventually, she turned into a lyrium statue in the center of the city.”

“And Kirkwall still stands after all that?”

“Most of the city was destroyed during the war, but it’s resilient. Times are hard there, though. People are struggling just to have food enough from one day to the next.”

“Is there anyone that can help them?”

“We’ve petitioned Ferelden, Orlais and even Ostwick for help. The King sent troops from Denerim to help with clean up, and the Empress has sent food and supplies. It’s not much, but it’s better than nothing.”

“I’d be surprised if you got anything out of Ostwick.”

“They’ve been... reluctant to help. Maybe you could send word, see if you can light a fire under their asses.”

“If I sent word, you’d never hear from them again.” Mariah said, gulping down the last of her ale. “They disowned me years ago. They likely wouldn’t even accept a note if they heard it was from me.”

“Sound like a fun bunch of assholes.” Varric offered, ordering her another ale.

“Oh, they’re a delight at parties. They’re favorite game is ‘Oh, look. There’s so and so. Let’s see if we can’t get them to leave the party in utter humiliation so that we look like glittering jewels by comparison’. My eldest sister is especially good at that game. Learned from the best.”

Catching the sympathetic look he was giving her, Mariah grit her teeth. She wasn’t sure why, but she seemed to have a nasty case of revealing too much about herself when speaking with the dwarf. It was likely his demeanor, given that he was fairly laid back about most things. Offering him a smile smile, she gulped down the full mug of ale that had been placed before her.

“They’re sending me off to the Hinterlands in the morning to find some damned cleric or other, so I should probably get some rest. Maker knows how long it’s going to take me to get there, and I’d rather be as far away from the Seeker and the Templar as I can be right now.” she said, getting to her feet.

“I should probably turn in too, since I’m coming with you.” Varric smirked, standing up as well.

“You want to shuffle through all that snow? Why?”

“You need _someone_ to keep you company and make you laugh. Seeing me trying to navigate an icy rock just might do the trick.” he chuckled.

Letting that image fill her mind, Mariah stepped out into the cold air and headed for her cabin. Morning would find her on her way through the valley, and she wanted to take whatever time she had to sleep in a nice warm hut with a fire and thick blankets to snuggle under. She wasn’t sure what sort of supplies the Templar would provide for her, though she was certain a horse wasn’t one of them. She hadn’t seen many throughout the village, and those she had, didn’t look as though they would fare any better through the snow than Varric.

Securing the door behind her, Mariah tugged off her boots and set them by the fire. Casting a small enchantment on the wood, she ensured it would burn all night without consuming what was there. It was a trick Lydia had taught her, one that she was all too grateful for now. Hanging her coat on a hook, she then slipped out of the armor she’d gotten and took one final look around. The morning would see her off, and she had no idea when she’d return. Flipping back the covers, she crawled beneath them and let the soft crackling lull her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking before the sun had started to rise, Mariah dressed quickly and made her way through the village gates and down to the lake. Light wisps of snow swirled over the frozen water, barely visible in the pre dawn glow. Her breath hung like a thin fog, reminding her just how cold the mountains were this time of year. Wrapping her coat a little tighter around herself, she strolled leisurely along the bank. Looking up at the Breach in the sky, she wondered just how much power it was going to take to seal it.

“So is this a normal habit of yours, getting up before the sun and wandering in the snow?” Varric asked, bringing her a mug of hot cider.

“I like the quiet. There’s no one here to judge me, no one to scowl with disdain the moment they lay eyes on me. No noisy Templars or mages to break the silence... It’s peaceful.” Mariah replied, taking a sip of the cider.

“I can’t imagine you’d get many opportunities like this in the Tower.”

“No, not really. There weren’t a lot of windows on the floor I resided on, and given the usual way I was treated... Needless to say, I was more than a little happy to get out when the First Enchanter sent me to the Conclave.”

“I’ve heard that it can be scary for a mage who spent their whole life cooped up to suddenly be tossed into the open world without a thought.”

“It is, for most mages. But, I wasn’t always a mage.”

“So you keep saying.” Varric chuckled.

Warming up a cluster of rocks, she took a seat to just sit quietly and watch the sun rise. Varric joined her, for which she was grateful. His presence was like a soothing balm on a terrible wound, quieting the inferno that raged in her soul. He was quite possibly the first person she felt she could trust after Lydia was killed, something she hadn’t expected to ever find again. Looking to the village as it started to wake, she let out a soft sigh.

“How long before they come looking for us, do you think?” she asked, smirking at the dwarf.

“If I know Cassandra, she’s already assembled a scouting party, threatening them with many sharp pointy objects if they don’t track you down and drag you back kicking and screaming.” Varric chuckled.

“Shall we test that theory?” Mariah grinned.

“I’ve seen the Seeker mad, so, I’m going to say no. I’ll let them know you’re safe, if you don’t want to return just yet. Though, I suspect food’s ready at the inn, if you’re interested. The best stuff always comes out first thing in the morning.” Varric said, getting to his feet.

“If it’s better than what I ate yesterday, I’m in. Lead the way, Master Tethras.”

Hearing him laugh, Mariah couldn’t help but join him. It was infectious, and spoke volumes as to his character. She’d not heard much about dwarves, living in the confines of the Tower, which made her question why she’d believed him to be stoic. She _had_ heard about their legendary beards, however, something he decidedly lacked.

“I thought all dwarves had these massive, impressive beards.” she began, taking a seat at one of the rear tables.

“I misplaced it, along with my sense of dwarven pride and my gold plated noble caste pin.” Varric replied.

“I thought maybe it fell onto your chest.” she smirked.

“Was that a joke? Did you seriously just crack a joke?” he chuckled.

“Don’t get too excited, it was a one time thing.” she smirked.

“So it’s back to brooding then?”

“I don’t brood.”

“Ember, if your brooding were any more impressive, people would swoon as soon as you passed by. They’d have broody babies in your honor.”

Now _there’s_ a terrifying thought.” Mariah laughed. “Though, I think Cassandra has me beat there.”

“The Seeker _does_ have quite the brood, doesn’t she. I doubt even my friend Fenris can pull off _that_ powerful of a brood, and he’s a pro.” Varric laughed with her.

Taking her time to eat, Mariah knew they would need to be leaving Haven soon. The trip to the Hinterlands wasn’t going to be easy, especially given the fact that the snow was starting to melt in the rays of the early spring sun. There would likely be paths of nothing but mud, something that strangely excited her. The Tower was always too clean for her tastes, the Tranquil clearing every little speck of dust before it even had time to settle. She _missed_ the mud, having spent so much time in it as a young child. Initially, she’d tried desperately to keep clean, as it was what her grandmother always demanded. She ruled their house with an iron gauntlet, sternly reprimanding anyone that dared bring dirt into _her_ house.

That had changed when she’d been dragged to the Tower. She’d found a certain pleasure in defending herself with the stuff, as it was usually the fastest way for her to escape her attackers. Once Lydia had taken her under her wing though, she was required to keep their space clean. It was unprecedented for a Senior Enchanter to share quarters with an apprentice, and so she did as the woman had asked to avoid more trouble.

Looking to Varric as they ate, she wondered how well _he’d_ fare. His legs weren’t even _half_ the length of hers, which would probably slow their travel even more. Smirking to herself, she knew she would have to help the man by heating the gooey surface so that it dried before he stepped on it. He’d been the first kind person she’d met since Lydia all those years ago, and she would repay that kindness in turn.

Finishing her meal, she left a few coins on the table for the girl who had brought them their food. Seeing the confused look on Varric’s face, she offered him a small smile.

“I overheard the cook scolding the girl yesterday, threatening to take away her wages for something stupid. I thought that would show her that her work is at least appreciated, even if her boss feels otherwise.” Mariah stated, glancing back at the table as she made her way to the door.

“My Lady, wait!” the girls said, scrambling after her. “My Lady, you forgot your coins.”

“No, I didn’t forget them. I left them for you.” Mariah smiled.

“Me? Why?” the girl asked sceptically.

“So that you could do whatever you wished with them. Don’t tell your boss though, he’ll just take them from you. Put them somewhere safe and keep them there.”

“Really? Thank you, my Lady! Thank you!”

Chuckling as the girl raced back inside, she caught the smile Varric was giving her. Clearing her throat, she tried to ignore the look he was giving her.

“So you’re secretly a nice person after all. And here I thought you were made of stone.” Varric teased.

“Oh, I’m made of stone, make no mistake about that. That was just a gooey leak of unpleasantness. You shouldn’t expect to see it again.” Mariah chuckled.

Hearing Varric laugh brought a warm smile to her face. She’d never met someone so cheery before, and was grateful for the relief his merriment and wit brought her. Turning her attention to what she was actually _supposed_ to be doing, she knew she would have to seek out either Cassandra or Leliana. Deciding on the latter, Mariah let Varric show her where the woman could usually be found. Listening as she spoke to a man about a spy turned traitor, she knew the punishment would be severe. Meeting her eyes as she turned to face her, Mariah rest on hand on her hip, while holding her staff with the other.

“So, I’m as ready to go as I’ll ever be. Where do I get the supplies I was told about?” she asked.

“Commander Cullen has them all ready to go. You will find him just outside the gates, training with his men.” Leliana answered.

“Decided he didn’t like having his ass handed to him by a mage, did he? Probably should have taken that into consideration before making such a snide, off handed remark.”

“It certainly was a surprise. He wasn’t expecting you to be skilled with a blade, as few other mages are. It is a lesson he will not soon forget.” Leliana smirked.

“Off to see the Commander I go, then.” Mariah sighed, not really wanting to deal with the Templar again.

“Andraste guide you, my Lady.”

Nodding her thanks, Mariah walked with Varric back out of the village to where Cullen had set up a training area for the Inquisition’s soldiers. Meeting his eyes as he spotted her, she folded her arms across her chest. Watching him put away his weapon and shield, she stood firmly before him as he approached.

“Brushing up on technique, Commander?” she asked, smirking.

“I thought it best, given yesterday’s events.” Cullen replied, his amber eyes piercing into hers.

“Yes, well. Keep at it, you’ll get there eventually.” she stated.

“Aren’t you supposed to be leaving?” Cullen asked, tiring of her attitude.

“Indeed, which is why I’m here. You have supplies for me, I assume?”

“Yes.” Cullen answered, pointing to a pile of gear. “Cassandra and Solas are waiting for you by the bridge.”

“I don’t need a glorified Templar to babysit me, Commander. I can handle myself just fine.” Mariah retorted.

“They’re not going so they can watch over you. They’re going so they can attempt to persuade those that haven’t joined the Inquisition yet to side with our cause.” Cullen growled.

“Cassandra is as persuasive as a brick to the head. I’d be better off taking _you_ with me.” Mariah growled back.

“My place is _here_ , with the soldiers.” Cullen snarled.

“Yes, as it _should_ be. You go back to playing with your pointy things, assuming of course, that you know which end to hold the weapon by, and leave the _hard_ stuff to those of us better equipped to do so.”

Seeing the tic forming in his jaw, Mariah knew she’d gotten to the man. It was enough, for now, and she went to collect the gear assembled. She’d taken time to put her armor on already, which just left them to carry their stores of food and supplies. Turning to the path that would take them away from Haven, she caught the smile Varric was giving her and furrowed her brow curiously.

“What?” she asked.

“I saw the way you were looking at him... You _like_ him...”

“Preposterous.”

“Is it?” Varric teased.

“I’d rather kiss a druffalo’s hairy ass.”

“I’m sure that could be arranged.” Varric chortled. “Seriously though, Curly’s not a bad guy. He stood up for the mages in Kirkwall when Knight Commander Meredith attempted to destroy every mage she saw. He physically put himself between her and the First Enchanter, making it clear she wasn’t going to get near anyone without going through him first.”

“Why would he do that? He’s a _Templar_. They _want_ all mages locked up or destroyed.

“ _Ex_ Templar. He’s a man of honor, really. He knew what she was doing was wrong, and wanted to prevent any more bloodshed then that which had already been spilled. He’s here because he wants to help protect as many people as he can, you included. You shouldn’t be so hard on him, he’s serious enough for _everyone_.” Varric said gently.

Looking from the dwarf to the path ahead of them, she contemplated all he’d said. He was still a Templar though, active or not, which meant she wouldn’t ever be able to trust him. Lyrium often made Templars lose their minds, something she’d experienced first hand. It was only a matter of time before Cullen succumbed, and she didn’t want to be anywhere near him when he did.

“You’re late. What took you so long?” Cassandra growled as she approached.

“A Herald is never late. They always arrive precisely when they mean to.” Mariah retorted, striding passed the woman.

“Your attitude does you no credit.” Cassandra said, falling in step with her as they walked.

“And here I thought we were getting along. I was even going to name one of my children after you... The _bitchy_ one.” Mariah retorted.

“Why must you be so antagonistic?” Cassandra asked, stopping her in her tracks.

“Having someone try to kill you for something you didn’t do tends to lend one such an opinion. Want me to stop being snide? Try _asking_ me to do something rather than _demanding_ it. I’m no slave, and I’m not your pet to leap at your every command. It’s people like _you_ that made the mages rebell.”

Turning to walk away from the woman, she knew she’d irked her by the disgusted noise she made. Smiling down at Varric as she saw the smirk on his face, she couldn’t help but chuckle. She took a strange pleasure in provoking the Seeker, almost _daring_ her to attack. She would regret it if she did, as Mariah was more than capable of defending herself with almost any weapon she was forced to use.

Tromping through the snow, she found herself relieved as the path opened up, showing bare ground free of ice. She knew it was easier for Varric too, as was evidenced by the grateful sigh he gave. Solas seemed to handle the terrain quite well, especially since his feet were practically bare. She couldn’t understand why elves didn’t like to wear shoes most of the time and those that did usually grew up in an alienage. Broken glass and rusty nails did horrible things to one’s feet, something she’d seen when out with Lydia as she went to offer her services to those forced to live in a place unfit even for rats.

The day seemed to pass all too quickly and as the sun began its journey to rest, she knew they would have to make camp for the night. Setting her pack on the driest spot of ground she could find, she slowly pulled out her little tent and bedroll. Cassandra had little difficulty setting up her own, which made her smirk at Mariah as she turned to face her. Returning the gesture, she used her magic to assemble her tent, copying exactly what the Seeker had done. She had to admit she was growing rather fond of the disgusted noises Cassandra made whenever she was flustered. It was a satisfaction she enjoyed, if she were honest with herself.

Pulling out her soldier’s rations, Mariah quickly warmed them up over the small fire she’d created. While the Seeker didn’t like her or her magic, she was certainly eager to partake of the benefits that came with it. Looking at the woman as she scooted closer to the enchanted flames, she had to chuckle inwardly. It was a common, hypocritical behavior she’d often seen living in the Tower. Templars were there to keep magic under control, but didn’t mind abusing the mages in their desire to keep warm and cozy from the world outside.

Smiling happily as Varric began one of his tales, she wondered how much of what he was saying was truth. She’d heard a little about what had happened in Kirkwall, which made her curious to hear his side of the story. Feeling the night wrapping around her, she got to her feet to help Solas protect the camp with wards and enchantments. Yawning as they finished, she crawled into her tent and let the sounds of the woods lull her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The journey through the valley was long, given the muddy terrain and patches of deep snow. More than once, Mariah had to use her magic to clear them a path, as Varric wouldn’t have been able to wade through the thick drifts that piled before them. Cassandra repeatedly complained about her using magic, but was all too happy to be afforded the benefits of such. It had caused tension between the two, making the trip seem longer than it actually was. She found it a great relief when they spotted a patrol of Inquisition troops, who thankfully took them to their nearby camp. Thanking them as she drew near the fire, she took a few minutes to warm herself before setting her tent up for the night.

Waking the following morning, Mariah stretched her lithe frame before pulling on her boots. The troops had provided her a cot to sleep on, for which she was grateful. She didn’t mind sleeping on the hard and rocky ground, but it was a nice change to do so without a rock between her shoulder blades. Pulling back the flap, she smiled as she saw Varric already sitting by the fire. Making her way over, she sat beside him on the log.

“Sleep well, there, Ember?” he grinned, passing her a plate of roast mutton.

“Actually, yeah. The cot was a nice change.” she replied, accepting the food.

“I figured as much, given that you weren’t up before the sun. I hope this isn’t going to become a habit of yours. Maker knows we can’t have you relaxing on the job.”

“The whole _Inquisition_ might collapse if I did, and we wouldn’t want that.” she chuckled.

“Not to mention, you’d be depriving all those demons of your magical talent. They count on that, you know.” he chuckled.

“And Cassandra wouldn’t have something to complain about... oh, wait. She _always_ has something to complain about.” Mariah added.

“I do not!” Cassandra stated, walking up the path toward them.

“Really? Because with all the bitching and moaning you did about the way I freely used my magic on the way here, I wouldn’t have guessed.” Mariah retorted.

“You are a mage, and they’re responsible for starting all this.” Cassandra quipped.

“No, the _Templars_ started this war. They forced our hand, and then tried to kill us for fighting back.” Mariah growled.

“It was a _mage_ that blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall.” Cassandra snapped.

“So your line of thinking is to blame _all_ mages for the actions of one? The same could be said of _Meredith_ , you know. She _drove_ them to respond defensively, and then tried to kill every mage she saw. Not to mention, the mage in question was possessed by a spirit that he corrupted.” she argued, getting to her feet to stand face to face with the Seeker.

“He was an _abomination_ Something that _only_ happens to mages. Your kind are too _weak_ to fight the power of a demon.” Cassandra growled.

Balling up her fist, Mariah decked Cassandra square on the jaw. Moving quickly to stand over the woman, she glared darkly down at her.

“I’ve been forced to fight harder than you could ever _imagine_. Call me weak again and I promise, you’ll regret it until your dying day.” Mariah threatened.

“Whoa there, let’s not get carried away.” Varric said, taking Mariah’s arm and pulling her back. “We’re all supposed to be on the same side, remember?”

“I’ll not let a glorified _Templar_ accuse me or any _other_ mage for the actions of _one_. If Templars didn’t abuse their power, there wouldn’t have been a _need_ for the war we’re currently fighting against.” Mariah growled.

“I could kill you for that, with full sanction.” Cassandra snarled, getting quickly to her feet.

“I’d like to see you _try_.” Mariah growled back.

“Cassandra, back off. You know full well that without Ember, the Breach destroys _everything_. Killing her would condemn the whole _world_ to death.” Varric said, moving between the women.

“You’re right, Varric. The _Seeker_ isn’t worth my time or effort.” Mariah breathed, looking down at him.

“I hope I’m interrupting.” a dwarven woman said, looking between the two. “Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service.”

Turning her attention to the dwarf, she couldn’t help but offer her a small smile. She was quite pretty, with her bright red hair and freckles that dusted her cheeks. The relief she saw in the woman’s green eyes was telling, as she’d hoped the two wouldn’t really come to blows.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harding. I’m...” Mariah began.

“The Herald of Andraste, I know. Well, _everyone_ knows about you and what you did at the Breach. People talk about you.” Harding grinned.

“I’m starting to wonder about these rumors I keep hearing.”

“They just say you’re the last hope for Thedas, nothing big.” the woman teased.

“Is _that_ all?” Mariah smirked.

“No pressure or anything.” the dwarf chuckled.

“Harding, huh? Ever been to Kirkwall’s Hightown?” Varric asked.

“I can’t say that I have. Why?” she replied.

“You’d be Harding in... Nevermind.” Varric grinned.

“You’ll find Mother Giselle at the crossroads, tending to the wounded. Templars and mages have boxed her in, neither willing to back down. They both claim they’re protecting her, but they can’t see passed their own foolishness to realize they’re putting her in greater danger.”

“Then it’s time they were _made_ to stop. You have my word.” Mariah promised.

‘It’s appreciated, your Worship.” Harding smiled gently.

Glancing back at Cassandra, she returned the dark glare the woman was giving her before turning to the path that would take them to the crossroads.The sounds of battle soon reached her ears, and she knew she needed to make haste, for Giselle’s sake. Spotting a group of Templars before them, she watched as one of them cut down the mage that was trying to protect his friends. Rushing quickly at him, she saw the surprise in his eyes as she stabbed him through the belly with the blade of her staff. Twisting before yanking the weapon free, she cast a barrier to protect herself and the others. The look Cassandra gave her as the magical shield slid over her was one of confusion. The Seeker obviously hadn’t expected her to shield her from attack, given the way she’d spoken about her.

Turning her attention to the next man who tried to rush her, she knocked him back with a ball of fire. Moving quickly toward him, she pressed the momentary advantage she had gained to drive her blade into his belly as well. Looking around for the Templar that was now blocking her use of magic, she snarled as she dropped her staff and picked up the weapon and shield of the man she’d just felled. Launching herself at him, she raised the shield to keep his sword from connecting with her body. Lashing out with a blow of her own, she saw the look of surprise on his face as she fully engaged in combat with him.

“What the hell?” the man asked, unprepared for the force of her attack.

Grinning darkly, Mariah continued her attack until she’d taken the man down. Looking around at the others, she saw Solas engaging in combat with one of the rebel mages. Moving to help the man, she watched as the mage attempted to flee. Giving chase, she soon overpowered the woman, cutting off her escape. Parrying a blow with her sword as the woman lashed out with her staff, Mariah let out a small sigh of relief as she watched one of the Inquisition soldiers finish her off. Surveying the area, she noticed the bodies of several mages and Templars scattered about. Passing her weapons to one of the nearby troops, she set herself to moving the corpses into a pile where they could be burned.

“Remove their armor, weapons and all salvageable clothing. Check for coin as well. The Inquisition could use the extra gear, and I’m sure the soldiers would appreciate the heavier armor when engaging these idiots.” Mariah said, unfastening the buckles that held the Templar’s armor in place.

Waiting until both mages and Templars had been stripped to their small clothes, she joined Solas in creating a massive bonfire. The smell of burning flesh was atrocious, to which Mariah summoned a breeze to carry away. Breathing a sigh of relief as the last of the bodies was reduced to ash, she nodded her thanks to the elf before turning her attention to the woman in Chantry robes. Making her way over, she listened as the priest comforted one of the wounded Inquisition men. She was surprised to hear her say that magic was a purpose for good, and that he needed to let the healers help him. Meeting her eyes as she turned to face her, she offered her a small smile.

“Mother Giselle?” Mariah asked, coming to stand before the woman.

“I am. And you must be the one they’re calling the Herald of Andraste.” she replied, returning her smile softly.

“I’m told you asked for me.” Mariah said. “And I’m not the Herald of anything.”

Turning to walk beside the woman as she moved toward another group of soldiers, she furrowed her brow. She’d completely ignored the statement she’d made, turning her attention instead to those that needed her help.

“I know of the Chantry’s denouncement of you, and I’m familiar with those behind it. I won’t lie to you. Some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, taken senselessly take from us...”

“What happened was horrible.” Mariah said softly.

“Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully, not beyond reason... Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe.”

“That won’t just make it worse?” Mariah asked, recalling her experience with the Chantry thusfar, and Chancellor Roderick in particular.

“Because you are a mage?”

“That too...”

“Let me put it this way. You needn’t convince them all. You just need some of them to _doubt_. Their power is in their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need.”

“You make it sound simple. Every person in the Chantry that I’ve dealt with so far has wanted to see me executed, save those that have joined the Inquisition.” Mariah said, glaring at Cassandra.

“I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate, or sent to help us... But I _hope_. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us, or destroy us... I will go to Haven and provide sister Leliana with names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can.” Giselle said, bowing her head slightly before turning to walk away.

“Corporal Vale is coordinating the Inquisition’s efforts in the area. We should speak with him.” Cassandra stated, moving to stand beside her.

Looking briefly at the woman, she made her way down the stairs of the small merchant’s hut and onto the road. People were slowly emerging from their hiding places, unsure if it was truly safe. Seeing Mariah standing there, they hesitantly approached and offered her their thanks. She was surprised to see them so accepting of her, as it was a behavior she wasn’t used to. Most people saw the staff and cowered in fear, or attacked for the same reason. Accepting her staff from the young child that brought it to her, she gave the child a warm smile.

“Are you really a mage?” the girl asked shyly.

Picking up a small stone as she knelt down, Mariah used her magic to turn it into a beautiful white rose. Handing it to the girl, she saw her face brighten with an innocent smile. Blinking in surprise as the child then threw her arms around her neck, she slowly returned the warm hug she was given. It was a strange gesture, one that Mariah couldn’t ever recall receiving before. Feeling a lump forming in her throat, she swallowed it quickly before her emotions could be revealed.

“You should go find your mother. I’m sure she’s worried about you.” Mariah said, letting the child go.

“I ain’t got one. _Or_ a father. They were both killed by Templars.” the girl replied softly.

Glaring up at Cassandra, she saw the uncomfortable way she shifted her feet with the knowledge the child had just imparted. Turning her attention back to the girl, she offered her a small smile.

“I don’t either. But you know what? It’s ok. I turned out alright, and I know you will too.” Mariah smiled. “For now, let’s get you something to eat.”

Taking the girl’s hand, she cast Cassandra a dark look before walking the child up to the Inquisition camp. She couldn’t help but see herself in the girl; she had the same fiery red curls and pale skin dusted with small freckles. The similarity between the two was uncanny, something that made Mariah smile.

“So. What’s your name?” Mariah asked.

“Tessa.” the girl replied. “Can I be a mage too when I grow up?”

“Well, Tessa. The Maker gives us our gifts, we can’t just simply wish for them. He puts our feet on a path that isn’t always easy to walk, but if we follow that path, it can make us stronger. We just can’t let people tell us that we can’t do things, as it can trick our minds into believing the lie.”

Letting the girl give her one final hug, she thanked Harding for taking her and making sure she had everything she needed. Catching the bright smile Varric was giving her, she let the mask of disinterest fall back into place.

“You’re leaking again, Ember.” Varric smirked.

“That, or I’m possessed by a spirit of kindness. Of course, if _that_ was the case, the Seeker would strike me down without a thought.” Mariah answered.

Not bothering to look at the woman, Mariah set off in the direction she heard Corporal Vale would be. Listening as he spoke of what the people needed, she nodded her head. The Templar had told her to look for other opportunities to spread the Inquisition’s influence, something she knew would help their cause. Asking where the best place to hunt would be, she nodded her thanks and set off after game that would feed the people gathering at the crossroads.

“So, Ember. Ever done any hunting?” Varric asked, holding Bianca at the ready.

“Not really. My jailors didn’t want to take a chance that I might use those skills on them. They typically left the Tranquil to secure provisions for us in the Tower.” Mariah replied.

“Well, it’s time for your first lesson.” he grinned.

Moving slowly among the rocky terrain, she listened as Varric whispered instructions to her. She was rather surprised that a city dweller such as him would know the first thing about hunting, but then, he wasn’t a typical dwarf. Spotting the small herd of rams, she cast a containment spell to trap them in place. It wasn’t exactly a _noble_ fight, as their prey had no way of escaping. Still, it would help provide food and leather for the people that were depending on her.

Lifting the animals with her magic, she made her way back to the crossroads. Delivering the rams to the hunter Vale had told her about, she felt a small tingle in her belly at his show of gratitude. She knew the meat would go far, as the local rams were quite a bit larger than she’d seen in the Tower kitchens. Returning the man’s salute, she then turned her attention to a man named Whittle’s request. She’d been given an idea where to look for the apostate stashes, and set off to find them. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy, as she would likely have to fight both mages and Templars that littered the area. Varric was at her side though, and she knew that between the pair of them, they would be able to take down any obstacle they would face.


	9. Chapter 9

Picking her way slowly through the countryside, Mariah couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty of it. Elfroot and embrium grew in abundance, and there was more iron than Master Harrit would ever be able to dream of. Marking the locations on her map for the most prolific veins, she knew the smith would be overjoyed to see what she’d found. It would hopefully put a smile on that dour face of his, though it could likely shatter it like glass as well. Chuckling to herself as the thought flitted through her mind, she cautiously made her way through a small canyon.

Mages and Templars battled one another, though quickly turned their attention to her as she drew near. It bothered her that she had to kill the mages, as they were the first people to accept her even a little. Well, _Lydia_ was the one to accept her. She’d been cut down by another of her apprentices right before her eyes, something that had made her more angry than she’d ever been. She’d killed the man before the Templars could, taking great satisfaction in having his blood cover her hands and robes.

Spotting a tower off in the distance, she wondered how long it would take them to get there. She had a feeling she had to follow where it led, though she couldn’t understand why. Looking to the sky as it began to grow dark, she knew that whatever lay before them would have to wait until morning. Searching for a suitable place to set up camp, she pulled out her tent and quickly set it up. She smiled at Varric as he watched her, having quickly learned the skill from him to begin with. Turning her attention next to building a fire, she soon had it crackling warmly before them. Watching as Cassandra struggled to pull a log over to sit on, she got to her feet and went to help the woman.

“I don’t _need_ your help.” Cassandra growled, tugging on the log.

“Funny, because from here, it looks like you’re doing nothing more than creating a small trench.” she replied, lifting the log with her magic and moving it by the fire.

“Why must you be so antagonistic?” Cassandra asked.

“Because you’re a bitch. If you’d pull your head out of your ass, you’d see that people, _especially_ mages, aren’t the monsters you believe us to be.” she quipped.

Hearing the Seeker make her traditional disgusted noise, she returned to her seat across the fire. She didn’t care that she was sitting on the hard ground, it actually felt good. She was more connected with the land this way, something that helped to fuel her magic. Stretching her legs out, she sighed in contentment. Her belly grumbled loudly, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten anything since that morning. Getting to her feet, she knew they needed to find something to fill their bellies.

“I happen to know how to prepare a sort of salad from the local plants.” Solas said, getting to his feet as well. “It isn’t much, but it’s better than nothing.”

“That would be great. While you’re doing that, I’ll see if I can’t trap us a rabbit or grouse to go with it.” Mariah smiled.

“Oh, go on. Leave me here with the Seeker, I don’t mind.” Varric chuckled.

“You’re better equipped to deal with her than I am. I’d likely end up punching her again because she’d intentionally piss me off.” Mariah grinned.

“I would not provoke you if you did not do so to me.” Cassandra growled.

“You’d be pissed if I _farted_ near you. It’s all a part of your charm.” Mariah retorted.

Hearing the disgusted noise the woman made once again, Mariah smirked before turning to the old path that had led them there. Setting up a small trap, she placed several small berries on it and waited quietly in a nearby bush. She didn’t have to wait long before it was triggered, though she hadn’t expected a fennec fox to trip the wire. Opening the trap carefully, she gently healed the small creature before sending it on its way. Resetting the trap, she once again hid herself from anything that might be drawn in.

Waiting for what felt like an eternity, she heard the trap snap once again. Making her way to where it was, she smiled brightly as she saw a small boar. It would do well enough to feed them, though she didn’t think she had the heart to actually kill the poor thing. She had no trouble killing people, but doing so to animals always seemed to make her feel terrible. Saying a small prayer of thanks, she quickly slit the boar’s throat once she’d put it to sleep. Carrying the carcass back to camp, she tossed it at Cassandra’s feet.

“What am _I_ supposed to do with this?” the Seeker asked, meeting her eyes.

“Given your penchant for stabbing things, I though perhaps you could put that skill to use in skinning and gutting the animal. I killed it, after all, and I’m just a _mage_.” she replied.

Watching as Cassandra set herself to the task, Mariah returned to her seat by the fire. It was warm and cozy, despite there being a chill in the air. It was barely early spring, and there was always the likelihood that it could still snow. Pulling her cloak a little tighter around her shoulders, she looked to Solas as he set himself to cooking the boar once he’d finished making their wild salad. Offering him a small smile when he glanced her way, she knew that while he was around, they wouldn’t want for food.

“Where did you learn to cook and make salads from the plants you find?” Cassandra asked curiously.

“I am an apostate, remember? Living free of the prisons you call mage Towers means that I have always had to provide for myself. On occasion, I would make my way to an inn or pub and buy something prepared by someone else.” Solas answered.

“Weren’t you afraid of being shunned because you’re a mage?” Cassandra pressed.

“Not really. It is all in how you present yourself when meeting strangers. If you act respectfully toward most, they are usually content to treat you as they would any other patron seeking their services.” he smiled. “But that does not explain why you treat Mariah with such contempt. She is here to help close the Breach, is she not?”

“She is. She is also very aggressive in the way she goes about things. Such behavior could attract unwanted attention, and not just from demons.” Cassandra replied.

“Perhaps if you took time to actually _talk_ with me instead of throwing nasty glares and wild accusations, I wouldn't have to be so. You have no idea what I went through growing up, you just want to accuse and lay blame. You’re no different from any _other_ Templar I’ve had to deal with.” Mariah said, getting to her feet and brushing herself off. “Fuck it. You’ll never understand anything about me or any other mage, and you obviously don’t _want_ to.”

Picking up her staff, Mariah wandered off into the night. She could hear the others talking about her, though she didn’t care what it was they had to say. Varric was really the only one she trusted in their group, as he’d never been anything but nice to her from the day they first met. Cassandra, on the other hand, was surly and aggressive, throwing accusations and speculation where it didn’t belong. She needed peace and quiet just then, somewhere away from the Seeker. Finding a small cave not far from the main camp, she created a small flame to keep it warm before protecting it with barriers and wards. No one would find her there if she didn’t allow them to, and that was just what she needed at the moment.

Waking before dawn the following morning to an angry growl in her belly, she stretched before getting to her feet. Removing her enchantments, Mariah made her way back to the camp. Several Inquisition soldiers had arrived, likely out scouting when they saw their fire. Nodding to the man who stood guard, she stood before the fire and stared into the flames. She always liked fire, and watching it was mesmerizing to her. She’d excelled in fire spells while she was with Lydia, something the woman had said stemmed from the color of her hair. Closing her eyes briefly, she tried to force the memory back to the recesses of her mind so that it wouldn’t cloud her judgement.

“Ember! Maker’s breath, girl, I was worried _sick_ about you!” Varric said as he emerged from his tent. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” she lied.

“Sure, and I’m a pimple on the Maker’s ass.” Varric stated.

“That’s got to be uncomfortable for you, being squished on the mighty throne of awesomeness by his ass.” Mariah smirked.

“You going to be okay?”

“Of course. It takes more than people like Cassandra to get to me. One thing I struggle with though is trying to remember to walk away. I’ve just had to fight so long, that it’s the first thing that comes to mind when I’m forced to deal with people like that. You’ve seen firsthand how I typically respond.”

“I’ve known Cassandra for quite some time now, and I’ve never seen anyone take her down before. Curly too. I didn’t know mages were taught to fight like that.”

“They aren’t. The Templars wouldn’t want them to be able to defend themself with a blade should the worst happen. I... learned to fight before I was taken to the Tower in Ostwick.”

“That couldn’t have been easy.”

“Nope. It wasn’t a change I was ready to face, especially how it came about.” Mariah answered softly.

“Well, it worked out ok. You got to meet _me_ , after all.” Varric teased.

“Yes, and now my life is complete. What ever shall I do now?” she chuckled.

“I’d appreciate it if you closed that giant hole in the sky. Makes for poor writing, as the light it gives off is annoying.” Varric smirked.

“One closed hole coming up.” she laughed.

Seeing Cassandra drawing near, Mariah turned to find anything else to do. Hearing the Seeker call out to her, she stopped and sighed, turning around.

“What, Cassandra.” she asked, meeting the woman’s eyes.

“I was... Where did you go last night?” the Seeker replied.

“Does it matter? Or were you just worried that I’d abandon you to deal with the Breach on your own?”

“You are the only one that can close the Breach. I didn’t want to have to go looking for you.”

“Because I might use my magic for nefarious purposes. Or worse, become an abomination that you would enjoy killing.”

“That’s not what I meant...”

“Sure sounded that way.”

“Shall we continue our search for the apostate caches?” Cassandra said, changing the subject.

“I think I’d rather eat first. I wouldn’t be much use if I fell faint with hunger.” Mariah stated.

“Here. I saved you some of the meat from last night, and reheated it for you just now.” Solas said, offering her a plate.

“Thanks.” she smiled, taking the plate and sitting on the ground to eat.

She had to admit, the meat was delicious. She figured Solas would be skilled in cooking, given he’d likely spent years perfecting the talent as he kept his distance from the Templars and people like Cassandra. Savoring every bite, she rest back on her elbows as the sensation of being full washed over her. She didn’t care how impatient the Seeker was to move just then, she wanted to enjoy the moment while they had it.

Getting slowly to her feet, Mariah picked up her staff to resume their journey. She knew she needed to get to the tower, as there was something there that called to her. She didn’t know what it was, only that it was urgent she take care of it. Making her way down the path, she fought several more mages and Templar as they engaged in their acts of stupidity. The world was in danger and rather than help find a way to protect it, they fed their desire for destruction by ignoring the Breach altogether. It was more than a little frustrating, as she knew that if they put their efforts to use, they wouldn’t have so many battles to fight. Templars were stubborn though, some out of their mind from the massive doses of lyrium they ingested so eagerly.

Reaching the tower, she furrowed her brow as she realized it merely contained a staircase that went up to a path at the top. Making the ascension, she found herself staring at a worn fort of sorts. Moving cautiously toward the gate, she found herself face to face with a woman who seemed to believe all the rumors about her killing the Divine. After listening to her prattle on, Mariah finally moved past the woman and into the courtyard.

The pull was stronger here, and she let it guide her through the structure to a small cave. Seeing a rift twisting before her, she realized that the mark on her hand could be used to track them down. Taking her staff firmly in hand, she watched as the rift belched out a number of demons. The fear she heard in the voices of the people behind her told her they’d been forced to protect themselves from the monsters on more than one occasion.

Moving toward the first demon, she paused only long enough to cast a barrier over herself and the others. She then summoned a circle of flame beneath its feet, exploding in a massive burst of raw magic. It seemed to slow the demon briefly, which allowed her the time needed to conjure up a chain of lightning that reached out to the other demons in the cavern. Putting herself between the demon and Varric, she knew the dwarf needed a moment to catch his breath. The injury he’d taken from one of the beasts had slowed him down considerably, and he could only heal himself by use of a potion at the moment.

Furrowing her brow as Cassandra appeared and took the demon down, she wondered why the woman had come to her aid. She must have had _some_ reason for it, as she didn’t seem to care what happened to her otherwise. Rolling away from a wisp that had targeted her, she blasted it with a jet of fire, wrapping the creature in a continuously burning inferno. Watching as it dissipated back into the rift, she then turned her attention to one of the terrors that had escaped the Fade.

Sealing the rift once all the demons had been destroyed, she turned as she heard the gasps of surprise from behind her. Taking the stairs out of the cavern slowly, she furrowed her brow as she watched some of the people approach and bow before her. Looking at Varric, she saw the smile on his face and wondered what he was thinking. Moving slowly through the crowd, she flinched as people touched her. They weren’t intent on harming her with their actions, merely behaving as one might to someone holy, such as the Divine.

Meeting the eyes of the woman that had originally forbidden entry to the keep, she saw the look of awe in her eyes. Offering her a small smile, she moved past her and back through the gate. She didn’t like the way they were worshipping her, as it made her terribly uncomfortable. She wasn’t holy or sacred, and wondered what made them think so. Looking to her palm as it began to tingle, she shook it to try and ease the sensation.

“You ok there, Ember?” Varric asked, walking beside her. “That looks like it hurts.”

“It’s more like my nerves are on fire. It’s always like that after I close a rift. But it also allows me to sense them when I’m relatively close. I learned that today as we traveled here. I felt it pulling at me last night, beckoning me closer.” she answered.

“You were probably sensing the demons. They are always drawn to mages.” Cassandra said from beside her.

“Yes, because we can never be trusted to fight against them. We might be too weak and grant them permission to possess us.” Mariah retorted.

“Give it a rest, Seeker. She’s proven more than once that she’d strong enough to fight them, you don’t have to keep accusing her of being unable to resist their powers.” Varric growled.

Catching the way the woman looked from the dwarf to her and back again, she could tell Cassandra was contemplating what he’d said. Seeing her nod her head slowly, she wondered what it was she’d say or do next. She didn’t trust the woman, and doubted she ever would. Letting out a tired sigh, she closed her eyes to try and used the mark to locate any other rifts that might be in the area. The mark responded with a small burst of energy, telling her exactly where the closest rift to her position was. Looking briefly at the others, she started off in the direction the mark was indicating.

The rift that appeared before them belched out several demons at once, a mix of shades, wisps and a rage demon. They were stronger than she’d anticipated, making their battle more difficult. Her barriers weren’t as effective as when they fought other demons, and she knew that she would need Solas’ help if they were to emerge from this battle victorious. Thankfully, the elf seemed to read her mind, as was quick to respond to her suggestion.

Once they’d finally defeated the demons and sealed the rift, Mariah let herself sink slowly to the ground. She was exhausted from the fight, and desperately needed rest. Thanking Varric for the water skin he handed her, she felt the cool liquid soothe her parched throat. Her limbs trembled in weariness, making even simple movement difficult. She’d never had to expend that much energy before, and it left her drained. Laying back on the ground, she felt the desperate urge to sleep creep over her. Blinking in surprise as Cassandra approached and bundled up her cloak, she felt confused by the woman’s action. She’d placed the bundle under her head before offering her a small smile, something that confused Mariah even more.

“Rest. We need you strong for the fights we will surely face.” Cassandra said gently.

Unable to keep her eyes open, Mariah knew that her protection now lay in the Seeker’s hands. She hoped the woman wouldn’t kill her in her sleep, though knew at that precise moment, there was nothing she could do to protect herself should she try. Offering a silent prayer, she let her mind drift into the realm of dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

She didn’t know how long she slept, only that when she woke, she was back in camp. The sounds of the Inquisition soldiers talking softly by the fire gave her pause, as they spoke about how she’d managed to take down such powerful demons. Rubbing her eyes as she sat up, she felt a searing pain in her right leg. Looking down to try and figure out why it hurt, she saw a cloth bandage wrapped nicely around the middle of her thigh. Peeling it carefully away, she saw the nasty wounds left by the rage demon’s blistering touch, as well as several claw marks from the shades. Turning her attention quickly to the flap as it swung softly open, she breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Solas enter.

“Ah, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Solas asked, handing her a cup of cool water.

“I’ve had better days. What happened? How did I get here?” she asked, taking a drink.

“You suffered several serious wounds from the demons at the rift. I am surprised you didn’t bleed out then and there. As for getting back here, the Seeker carried you.” he answered.

“Cassandra? Why would she do that?” Mariah said, slowly moving her legs off the cot.

“She knew you needed time to recover. You are, after all, the only one who can seal rifts. Perhaps she came to understand that you were the key to her survival. Either way, you are here and safe.” he smiled gently.

Returning the gesture, she watched as Solas healed the wound she bore. It still left a scar, but what was one more when she bore so many already. Thanking him, she listened as he spoke of the severity of her many wounds. She understood that it took time for Solas to recover from the fight as well, and was grateful that he’d been able to heal all that he had. Letting him help her to her feet, she stepped out into the morning light.

Making her way to the fire, she saw the relief in Varric’s eyes as they came to rest on her. Taking a seat beside him, she softly whispered a thanks as one of the soldiers passed her a plate of food. It smelled delicious, and her belly growled hungrily. Savoring the first bite as it passed her lips, she found it difficult not to set into her meal like a wild beast. Gulping down several swallows of water, she finished what was left of her breakfast.

“Glad to see you’ve rejoined the land of the living, Ember. We thought you were a goner for sure.” Varric grinned.

“You speak as though I’ve been out for some time.” Mariah said, taking a bite of her bread.

“Three days, to be exact. Chuckles had his hands full taking care of you and mending your wounds. I’ve never seen anyone go after a demon the way you did.” Varric answered, his tone relaying how concerned he’d been.

“Damn...” she said softly, staring at her food.

“I didn’t think I would ever see Cassandra as worried as she was when you passed out. I thought she was going to strangle Solas for not healing you all at once. He was pretty tired too, though, so he wasn’t able to jump to her commands.”

“You’re awake.” Cassandra said, walking swiftly toward her from around the structure they’d set up camp in.

“Finally, yeah. Thanks.” Mariah responded, meeting the woman’s eyes as she came to sit across the fire.

“How are you feeling?” Cassandra asked.

“Like I’ve been trampled by a herd of druffalo, but better. I hear you’re the one that carried me back here.” Mariah answered.

“Yes. I knew you needed to be somewhere safe to recover, and this was the safest place I could think of.”

“You have my gratitude.”

“You are welcome.”

Seeing the soft, genuine smile the woman gave her, Mariah couldn’t help but return it. She wasn’t sure if the Seeker would remain civil to her, but somewhere, deep down inside where she kept her feelings locked away, she hoped so. Finishing her breakfast, she let the cook take her plate to be washed. She was grateful for all the help the Inquisition troops were giving her, despite the fact she still thought them batty for believing her touched by Andraste. Getting slowly to her feet, she stretched her tall frame as far as her muscles would go. Picking up her staff, she met the Seeker’s eyes.

“Where to next?” she asked.

I’ve learned of a stronghold the Templars have set up east of here, and the rebel mages have taken refuge in a cave to the south, near the gates to Redcliffe village. If we could eliminate them both, the area would be safer for travelers, and those taking rest at the crossroads.” Cassandra answered.

“I’m no fan of Templars, and would normally like to hit them first, but the mages can do more damage with their spells. It gives them the advantage of distance when attacking, something the Templars can only attain if they have archers in their midst. I say we head south.” Mariah offered.

“I agree.If we are to regain control of the area, we need to eliminate both factions as quickly as possible. If you and Solas protect Varric and I with your spells, we’ll stand a better chance of defeating them..”

“But when we come to the Templars, he and I will need our aid reciprocated. They could do a great deal of damage to us if they see us coming, giving them the opportunity to ambush us. While I _can_ fight with sword and shield, I’d prefer not to have to get that close if I don’t have to.” Mariah said, looking from the Seeker to the elf.

“Indeed, Seeker. We are at a disadvantage against the Templars, and thus must rely on you and Varric to keep the Templars at bay.” Solas added.

“I will do all that I can.” Cassandra replied, giving a slight nod of her head.

Thanking the troops for providing for them, Mariah set out on the trail that would take them south. Several more rifts called to her, pulling her toward them like a beckoning siren. They weren’t as difficult as the previous rift they’d encountered, for which she was grateful She felt the experience had made her stronger as well. Now that she was fully healed, her magic seemed to have more energy to it than before. It made her more effective in the battles they fought, making them easier with each foe they took down.

Reaching the gates to Redcliffe, Mariah furrowed her brow as the sentry told them to go away. She understood the woman’s cautiousness, as the fighting she herself had seen would put anyone on edge. Asking if she’d seen where the rebel mages might have come from, she thanked her before turning slightly to the east of there as per the woman’s instructions. Feeling the magic rippling in the air, she knew they were getting close. Spotting several large spires of ice, she knew that they could only have been created through powerful magic.

“I sense magical energies ahead. We must take caution as we approach.” Solas said softly.

Nodding her head in agreement, Mariah moved silently around the ice. Seeing several armed men guarding the entrance to the cave, she knew they would have to take them out before they could even get to the mages. Looking to Solas, she gave him a small smirk.

“Shall we put these idiots to sleep?” she whispered.

“That would be preferable to killing them outright.” he replied. “The more lives we can spare, the better.”

Slipping quietly around another tall crystal of ice, Mariah whispered the words to a powerful sleep spell Lydia had taught her. Waiting until the men had fallen, she continued her journey toward the opening of the cave. Seeing a fire barrier blocking their entrance, she then called up a blast of ice to break through.

The mages scrambled as soon as their barrier fell, each casting the most powerful spells they knew. Wrapping everyone in a blanket of protective magical energy, she then turned her spells to causing as much damage as she could. Toppling back as she was hit with a fireball, Mariah growled deep in her throat. Picking up a sword and shield from one of the sleeping guards, she charged toward the mage that had attacked her.

The look of surprise on his face was priceless as she sliced his staff in two with the blade, granting her a temporary reprieve from his spells. She didn’t hesitate to plunge her sword into his belly before quickly turning toward another opponent. Casting a dispell on the mage, she heard him scream to the others that she was a Templar in disguise. His cry drove the other mages to focus on her, making it difficult to block all their spells at once. Thankfully, Cassandra stepped in and helped to fight them back.

Watching as the Seeker took a blade to the belly, she growled angrily at the man wielding the weapon. Slicing cleanly through his neck, she rest her hand on Cassandra’s chest to heal her, while doing all she could to keep the mages at bay. Rolling quickly away from a blast of freezing ice, she returned the spell with an infernuous ring of fire. The screams were pleasing to her ear, as it meant he was temporarily out of the battle. Grabbing Cassandra and moving quickly away, she watched as the rune of ice that had been cast beneath them exploded violently. Calling a shield to cover her and the Seeker, she watched as Varric fired Bianca at the man, piercing his heart.

Breathing a sigh of relief when the last mage fell, she turned her attention to healing Cassandra. Blood covered the woman, and the gash in her armor spoke of just how close she’d come to death. Seeing the look of confusion on the Seeker’s face, Mariah helped her slowly to her feet.

“Why did you heal me?” Cassandra asked apprehensively.

“Call it a return favor for dragging my ass back to camp the other day.” Mariah answered.

“I would not have thought you would have let me live, given how I’ve treated you.”

“Just because we don’t like each other doesn’t mean I won’t protect you from these idiots and their incredible stupidity. We’re on the same side, which means we should at least put our differences aside so that we can work together. This war can make or break us, and it all comes down to whether or not we’re willing to lay aside our differences and our pride to do what needs to be done.”

“I... Thank you.” Cassandra said softly. “And you are right. We don’t have to like each other to work together. Ignorance and stubbornness are what started this war to begin with. We cannot let it destroy all that the Most Holy gave her life to change.” Cassandra said, extending her hand.

Giving it a firm shake, Mariah took time to gather the valuables the rebel mages had stolen from travelers who happened to cross their path before leaving the cave. Seeing the way Cassandra furrowed her brow, Mariah explained her intentions to give the items to the sisters at the crossroads to distribute among those in need, or return them to their owners if they were still in the area. That brought a smile to the Seeker’s face, something she hadn’t expected. Making her way back to the camp near where she’d first met Mother Giselle, she knew they would have to stop for the night.

The thanks she received from those that had benefited from the goods was more than enough for Mariah. She was apprehensive about their gratitude, though didn’t believe any of the people there would do her any harm. It was a nice change, as she was so accustomed to being shunned or attacked simply for carrying a staff. Paying the man who run the small inn for rooms for them, she made her way up the stairs and opened the door to the one she’d been assigned.

The mattress was made of straw that needed to be changed, and the broken window did nothing to keep the draft out. There was no room for a fireplace, which meant that her temporary quarters would be bitterly cold during the night. Letting out a tired sigh, Mariah used her magic to make the room more comfortable. She repaired the broken glass, and refreshed the straw in the mattress. Once she was finished, she nodded her head at the improvements she’d made. Pulling off her boots, she slipped under the thin blanket and drifted off to sleep.

Blinking in the darkness as she came awake, Mariah could feel the chill in the air just beyond the walls of the inn. Tugging on her boots, she pulled on her coat and slipped silently outside. The air was crisp and the sky still dark, but she knew dawn wasn’t far off. Making her way up a small hill, she found a quiet spot to sit and watch the sunrise. It was something she’d always cherished, though never given the opportunity to experience in the Tower at Ostwick. The Templars didn’t want them anywhere that they could possibly escape from, no matter how small the windows were that they were able to look out of.

Listening as the birds began chirping their morning songs, she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh scent of the dew on the trees and grasses. The spring flowers were starting to bloom here, unlike the snow covered hills surrounding Haven. While she might miss the bed and hearth in the hut she’d been assigned to, she preferred being able to sit quietly and watch the dawn break without the confines or noise that came from living in a war camp.

The cool breeze that caressed her cheeks made them turn a rosy pink, giving her the appearance of a bright blush against her pale skin. Her green eyes glittered with the first rays of the sun, sparkling like the leaves on the trees after a gentle rain, or the brilliance of an emerald when viewed by the light of a fire. It was something her grandmother despised about her, as she was so vastly different from all of her siblings. She’d come to accept it though, knowing there was nothing that would ever make the old woman change her mind about her. She was a blemish to the Trevelyan name, and had been disowned because of it.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she turned her attention to the small village that the crossroads was fast becoming. It was a place of rest for those brave enough to travel the land, and a welcome reprieve from the fighting for others. Small fires began appearing in some of the huts, telling her the people were starting to wake. The smell of bread baking soon reached her, making her stomach growl hungrily. Getting slowly to her feet, she brushed herself off before making her way back to the inn.

“Up before the sun again, I see.” Varric said, smiling at her from where he sat at a table near the back of the small dining area.

“I like the quiet.” she grinned, taking a seat beside him. “What are you writing?”

“The latest chapter of Hard in Hightown. Figured I might as well do something productive before the mages and Templars destroy the world as we know it.” he answered, passing her the pages he’d already finished.

Reading them eagerly, she knew she was being afforded a privilege that few, if any, had ever been given. Passing them back when she was finished, she saw the look on his face that was inquisitive, as though wondering what she thought so far.

“This is amazing, Varric. I can’t wait to read the rest.” Mariah beamed happily.

“I’m glad you like it. I am, after all, a humble servant to my loyal readers.” he smirked.

Looking to the stairs as Cassandra came down, she returned the soft smile the woman gave her. She didn’t seem as grouchy as she usually was, which made Mariah apprehensive. Aside from Varric, people hadn’t accepted her so readily, which made her uneasy. Seeing the Seeker take the seat across from her, she met her eyes levelly.

“I think we should travel east once we’ve finished eating. The sooner we deal with the rogue Templars, the safer the people will be.” she said, taking a drink of the warm cider the barmaid had brought her.

“I agree. Templars are skilled in battle, and this lot doesn’t seem to care who they use those talents on.” Mariah answered, thanking the girl for the warm pastries she’d been given.

“They will likely have secured an area that is easy to defend. Breaking their hold on that location will not be easy.” Cassandra stated.

“Nope, but we can’t just leave them there, either. They seem crazed for blood, and don’t care where it comes from. The Templars in Ostwick were much the same when the Tower rebelled.” Mariah said, thinking once again about Lydia.

“You speak with such sorrow when you mention your home. It... cannot have been easy.” Cassandra offered gently.

“It wasn’t. If we weren’t being attacked by the Templars, we were fighting off the mages who turned against us. It took considerable effort to secure the Tower. The First Enchanter called upon the remaining mages to help protect the place with powerful wards and enchantments. We even had a pair of dwarves who were leaving Kirkwall take shelter with us. The boy was... _strange_. He spoke very few words, with ‘enchantment’ being his favorite. The runes he created were beyond anything I’ve ever seen, before or since.” Mariah replied.

“Wait, was this dwarf named Sandal?” Varric asked.

“Yeah, why? You know him?” Mariah responded.

“Bodahn and Sandal were a rather popular pair in Hightown for many years. They left Ferelden after the Blight, like so many others. The boy was rather good at folding lyrium the way he did.” Varric answered.

“I was grateful for their presence, without question.” Mariah said softly. “After Lydia... Sandal managed to enchant the Tower in such a way that Templars were unable to pass through the barriers he set up. It was our first line of defense.”

Fighting to keep the memory of her mentor at bay, Mariah changed the subject to the fight to come. It surprised Cassandra that she knew as much as she did about battle tactics, which made the Seeker question her. Responding with her usual ‘I wasn’t always a mage’ seemed to frustrate the woman, but she wasn’t ready to discuss her life prior to the Tower with anyone just then. It was a painful memory, one that she kept buried deep in the recesses of her mind. Cassandra seemed to accept her answer though, almost as though as she too had something terrible in her past that she didn’t want to reveal. Secrets could be used as weapons in the right hands, and she wasn’t about to arm anyone with something that could be used against her, as it had been in the Tower.

Returning to her room once she’d finished eating, she gathered her gear and prepared to set out. The road to the Templar’s stronghold was heavily guarded by troops willing to die to keep people out. Deciding she needed to keep a sword on hand at all times, Mariah picked up the best looking blade from one of their opponents once they’d beaten them down. Cassandra seemed curious about her decision, though said nothing at the time. Mariah knew it was likely due to the response she would give, something she was honestly tired of repeating. Her skill had been tested in battle many times, however, something that had been most beneficial to Cassandra when the Seeker had been knocked down.

Reaching the stronghold, she crept quietly to a place where she could see the sentries that stood guard. Nodding to Varric as he offered to disappear into the shadows to investigate unseen, she waited anxiously for his return. Listening as he reported all that he’d seen, Mariah knew that she wouldn’t be able to cast her spells with so many opponents. Moving quietly back to a position they could speak without being heard, she relayed her plan of attack.

“Solas, it’s going to be up to you to keep us all safe with your barriers and other spells. Varric, stay back with him to cover us. Cassandra and I will draw their attention to the front while you two flank them from behind. If we move swiftly enough and coordinate our efforts, we should be able to eliminate them quickly.” Mariah whispered.

“You’re a mage as well, Herald. It would not be wise to compromise your position with such heavily armored men.” Solas stated.

“I’ll be fine, especially if I can get my hands on a shield. I won’t have to use magic unless it’s absolutely necessary, which I’m hoping I won’t. Cassandra can’t take them on all by herself though, which means I need to be up front with her.” Mariah responded.

“Just... Be careful, Ember.” Varric said, his voice laden with concern.

“What, afraid you’ll miss me when I’m gone?” she teased.

“Who _else_ am I going to trade puns with? Chuckles might break his face if he tried to smile, and we all know the Seekers didn’t give Cassandra a sense of humor when they turned her loose on the world.” Varric smirked.

“I’ll have you know that I have a _great_ sense of humor.” Cassandra said, obviously offended.

“Sure, and I’m the Archon of Tevinter.” Varric chuckled.

“You’re a little short to be Archon, aren’t you?” Mariah snickered.

“I’m travel sized. Most people don’t bother to look down for a mage of such talent.” Varric laughed.

“Is that why so many people trip over you?” Solas teased.

“Do my ears deceive me, or did the solemn elf just crack a joke?” Varric snickered.

“You probably haven’t heard them for all the hair in your ears.” Solas replied.

“No, Solas, you got it wrong. Varric doesn’t have hair in his ears, it all fell on his chest, remember?” Mariah giggled.

“Yes, and he must keep his shirt open because they don’t make clothes that could accommodate such levels of body hair.” Cassandra added.

“But if he doesn’t, the ladies wouldn’t be able to swoon at his obvious manliness.” Mariah laughed heartily.

“Aren’t we supposed to be planning to attack the Templars?” Varric asked, smirking up at Mariah.

“While I am finding such banter amusing, Varric is right. Our timing is as bad as the Seeker’s choice of hair style.” Solas grinned.

“At least I _have_ hair.” Cassandra retorted. “Your head reminds me of an egg.”

“Where’d _you_ come from?” one of the Templar sentries asked, appearing from around the rocks they’d been hiding behind.

“Shit, there goes our element of surprise.” Varric stated, leaping quickly away as he fired Bianca at the man.

Blocking the man’s attack with the sword she’d picked up, she then proceeded to swing the weapon low and hit his leg. The clang it made against the man’s armor told her he, and the others there, had geared up in preparation for an assault on the mages. Growling as she rolled beneath another blow, she spotted a small gap in the heavy plate and drove her blade through it. The man’s cry of pain drew the attention of some of the Templar archers, forcing her to seek shelter behind one of the rocks.

“Varric! The asshole with the bow!” she called, glancing back at the dwarf.

“I’m on it.” he replied, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Looking over at Solas, she grinned as she watched him cast a chain lightning spell. The Templars might be good at stopping magic, but their heavy armor was the perfect conductor for it. Watching as the electricity covered their bodies, she quickly seized the advantage he had provided her to disarm another of the warriors. Seeing Varric appear behind the archer, she smirked as he shot the man through the neck with a heavy bolt from Bianca.

Several more Templars appeared, rushing them quickly in the hopes of gaining some sort of advantage. Mariah easily rolled away from one of the men, picking up the shield of a Templar Cassandra had recently felled. Mimicking the moves of the largest man, she saw the look of surprise on his face as she deftly blocked every attack he made. Burying her sword deep in the man’s chest, she gave it a twist before pulling it free. Glancing around for her next target, she watched as one of the men closed in on Solas.

Rolling behind the Templar, she summoned a ring of fire to appear beneath the man’s feet. Hearing him scream as the clothing beneath the metal caught flame, she grinned darkly at him. His eyes were laden with fear as recognition of her magical talent set in, something he was quick to block. Laughing at the man as he tried to regain his composure, she found his next remark rekindle some of the anger she’d tried to suppress over the years resurface.

“She’s a freak! This is no ordinary mage, she’s an abomination! Kill her, men!” the man shouted.

Seeing the way his fellow Templars responded, Mariah knew she was in trouble. With so many men against her, there would be no way she could use magic to shield herself. She would have to fight with sword and shield, though she wasn’t sure she could stand against them all. Hearing Cassandra shout as she appeared behind the ring they had formed, she was grateful for the temporary distraction the woman provided. Using her sword to engage one of the other men, she found herself growing weary. It had been some time since she’d battled the numbers she did now, though she knew she needed to press through her exhaustion if they were to survive the encounter.

Feeling a refreshing wave of healing magic wash over her, she knew she would have to thank Solas when this was all over. Lashing out with renewed vigor, she soon gained the advantage over her current opponents, who were wearing down from such prolonged combat. When the last man finally fell, she found herself face to face with the Seeker. Seeing the look in the woman’s eyes, she knew Cassandra wanted to speak with her privately. Shaking her head slightly, she hoped she wouldn’t force the issue at the moment. They all needed to rest, given they’d just battled nearly two dozen Templars.

“Might not be a bad place to rest a while.” Varric said, resting Bianca on his shoulder.

Nodding her head in agreement, Mariah made her way to one of the logs by the fire the Templars had made. Taking time to rest was exactly what they all needed before they continued on their way. They needed to find the old horsemaster, a man named Dennet, to try and persuade him to use his skill for the Inquisition. Taking out some dried meat and cheese, Mariah savored the few brief moments they would have. Smiling as the others came to join her, she knew that while they were still learning to fight together as a team, they had at least taken the first steps to becoming something more than when this had all started...

_Friends_...

The notion was as alien to her as love and affection, though it wasn’t altogether unpleasant. She’d had to fight her whole life, for one reason or another, so finding that she could actually _trust_ someone was more comforting than she could have imagined. Looking at the faces of those around her, she knew that time alone would tell if such sentiment would remain...


	11. Chapter 11

Getting to her feet after she’d finished eating, Mariah strapped the sword and shield she’d been using to her side and back. Holding her staff in her hands, she led the way back down the path to the main road. Looking at the sign across the broken bridge, she knew that master Dennet wouldn’t be far off, if he still lived. Making her way carefully over the crumbling planks, she recognized the scorch marks of mage fire that had mingled with blood. Sighing to herself, she understood the consequences of mages fighting with the Templars in the foolish war they presently found themselves in.

Bandits appeared on the path before them, blocking the road so that no one could pass without paying a toll of sorts. Several bodies lay off to the side, likely those that refused the demands of the marauders. That, or merchants whose goods were too valuable to let go. Looking back at the others, she whispered softly so they wouldn’t be overheard.

“We can either find another way around so they don’t spot us, or we take these bastards out so they can’t harm anyone else trying to pass through this part of Ferelden.” she offered.

“If we let them live, they will attack without thought. It would be better if we could spare the people any more anguish. This war has already taken its toll on them, they don’t needed the added danger the bandits pose.” Solas replied softly.

“I agree. The sooner we deal with these scavengers, the safer it will be to pass through here.” Cassandra added.

“What are we waiting for, then? Let’s get this show on the road.” Varric smirked, looking up at Mariah.

Nodding her head, Mariah spun her staff expertly as Solas called upon a barrier to protect them. Casting a spell of lightning, she saw the momentary surprise she’d created as the bandits turned to face her. Seeing one of their number disappear in a puff of smoke, she knew they would have to take the woman out as quickly as possible. Shifting herself through a small pocket of the Fade, she appeared beside the rogue, catching her off guard as she plunged her staff blade through her thigh. Smirking as the woman growled at her, she soon had her coated in a sticky fire that would allow them all to see where she was.

Feeling the heavy blow of the giant maul crash into her side, Mariah toppled to the ground in a heap of broken bones. Looking up at the man wielding the weapon, she knew he had to be their next target. Gritting her teeth as she rolled away from another blow, she quickly pulled her sword from her side. The pain was blinding, and she knew that several ribs had been shattered when she’d been struck. The iron taste in her mouth told her she’d likely pierced a lung, something that could be fatal if it wasn’t taken care of quickly. Striking aggressively at the brute, she growled as his armor took the brunt of the damage she was trying to inflict.

“Get back, Ember! I got this bozo!” Varric called, appearing beside her.

Nodding her head, Mariah crawled quickly away. Her body was weakening from the blood pouring into her chest cavity, making it difficult to focus on what she was doing. Blinking several times to clear the blurriness from her vision, she turned to look up at the hand resting on her shoulder. Seeing Solas squatting beside her, she offered the man a small smile. Healing energy soon flooded through her body, mending the breaks and tears she’d taken from the singular blow of the maul.

Thanking him as he helped her to her feet, she resumed her attack with full vigor. Spotting a slight shift in the air around her, Mariah knew the rogue was close at hand. Driving her blade into what she perceived was the woman’s belly, she took great satisfaction in the scream that emitted from her throat as she fell lifelessly to the ground. Turning her attention to the brute once again, Mariah rushed quickly to Cassandra’s side as she engaged the heavily armored man.

Breathing a sigh of relief once they’d eliminated the last of the bandits, Mariah set herself to torching the bodies. She was grateful for Solas’ help, as it made the task take less time than it would if she’d done so alone. Gathering up what gear they could either sell or give to the refugees, she then looked out into the large clearing before her. Several small buildings dotted the area, with a larger house up a small hill near the stables. Several impressive mounts either stood in well maintained stalls, or grazing in the small pasture before her. Looking back to the others, she offered them a small smile.

“Looks like master Dennet’s place, yes? Let’s go see how he fares.” she said, starting off toward the main house.

Reaching the door, she knocked lightly. Smiling as an older man opened the door, she knew they’d found Redcliffe’s former Master of the Mounts. Entering as he stepped aside for them, she accepted the cup of water his wife offered.

“Inquisition, right? I wondered when you’d be by.” Dennet said, showing them to a small couch near the fire.

Accepting the seat, Mariah spoke of their need for his skill with the mounts they had back at Haven, and asked if he might be willing to join their cause. Listening as he spoke of what he needed to have happen before he would consider such, she nodded her head in agreement. Turning her attention to Elaina as she relayed the problem the farmers were having with the local wolves, she suspected there was something dark at play with them. Approving her request to take care of them, she thanked them for their hospitality before getting to her feet.

Offering them both a small smile as they suggested an area to set up camp in, Mariah nodded before setting out. The space they’d suggested was small, though easily concealed by the rocks that surrounded it. A babbling brook ran along the side that would face out, allowing them the opportunity to spot trouble before it had the chance to get close enough to cause a problem. Working quickly to erect her tent, she looked up at the sky. It didn’t seem as though they’d traveled as long as they had, though the fading light told her otherwise. Starting a small fire, she soon had a slab of beef cooking over the open flames. Elaina had provided them with potatoes and carrots to accompany their meal, along with some bread and mead.

Savoring each bite of the roast that she’d cooked, Mariah sat back on her elbows once she’d finished her meal. The chirping of birds as they fell silent for the night made her smile in soft contentment. She knew the stillness could be broken by the appearance of a rift, or additional bandits, but for now, it was a quiet contentment. Smiling over at Varric as he began spinning one of his tales about his time with Hawke, she wondered how it was either of them had managed to survive, given all the mischief they’d gotten into.

Offering him a small smile as he turned the conversation to the Blight, she swallowed hard as she lowered her head. She’d only just been taken to the circle when it had started, though tales of the horror reached even her small corner of the world. Varric’s tone turned somber as he spoke of the Hero of Ferelden, and how she’d sacrificed herself so that the Archdemon could be destroyed. In a way, she felt a kinship with the woman, having lived the majority of her life in the Circle Tower as well. The pain of her death was reminiscent of when Lydia had been killed, something implied by the sorrow in Varric’s voice as he spoke. Staring up at the sky, she wondered why the Maker would allow such evil to roam the world he’d created.

Yawning as the day’s events replayed in her mind, Mariah got slowly to her feet. Brushing herself off, she gulped down the last of her mead before turning toward her tent. Bidding the others a good night, she pinned the flap closed before tugging off her boots. Laying out her bedroll, she warmed it up with a little magic before crawling in. Staring up at the canvas, she wondered what her life would be like now had she not become a mage. Letting those thoughts fill her mind, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

“ _Wake her up.” a man said as he pointed down at her._

_“I’m awake, Knight Commander.” Mariah replied, getting quickly to her feet and trying desperately to move the tangled mess of dark, curly red hair from her eyes._

_Clasping her hands behind her back as was required in the Knight Commander’s presence, she kept her eyes fixed on her feet as he began. Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall as he spewed accusation after accusation at her, she furrowed her brow. Meeting his stern gaze as he revealed something she hadn’t even been present for, she grit her teeth together._

_“It’s bad enough that you’re **here** , but trying to seduce one of your guardians is appalling.” the man growled._

_“I did no such thing.” Mariah retorted. “Your subordinate was having sex in the barracks with one of the other apprentices. **I** did **nothing** to instigate that.” she snapped._

_Feeling the man’s gauntlet as it struck her cheek roused her anger even more. Glaring daggers at the man as she stood her ground, she knew it didn’t matter that she’d spoken the truth._

_“He wouldn’t have **done** so if you hadn’t **bewitched** him!” the man retorted angrily._

_“You’re a lying **bastard** and everyone here **knows** it! Just because **you** can’t control your men doesn’t mean that you get to blame **me**!” argued._

_“SILENCE!” he shouted, striking her again._

_Blood trickled over her left eye and across her nose before streaming down her cheek. Her green eyes glittered dangerously as she stared up at him. She’d had enough of his lies, and wasn’t about to tolerate any more accusations he chose to throw at her. Yanking his sword from his scabbard, she struck his side with the heavy blade, catching him completely off guard. She knew that assaulting him was a death sentence, though at this point, she couldn’t honestly say she cared. She was tired of being blamed for things other initiates or Templar recruits had done, and she was going to make the man before her pay._

_Landing several more blows, Mariah saw the genuine fear and hatred flash through the Knight Commander’s eyes that he harbored for her. Landing hard on her posterior as he swept her feet out from under her, she rolled quickly away before he could strike at her again. Screaming in rage as she felt a pair of armored hands grab her from behind, she knew the Templar had waited for the opportunity to sentence her to death. He’d said as much before Lydia had taken her under her wing, and now, he would get his chance. Struggling against the arms that held her firmly against the heavy plate, she watched as the older man drew near._

_“Restrain her, captain. It’s time this **mage** learned to fear her betters. When **I** am through with her, you may do with her as you please.” the Knight Commander growled, moving to stand before her as he worked the buckles on the armor covering his upper thighs and groin..._

Sitting up quickly, Mariah felt her heart racing. She’d thought she’d suppressed the memories of all the horrors she’d endured at Ostwick, not ever wanting to recall what had happened. Sweat beaded on her forehead from the nightmare she’d just relived, her mouth dry as the desert sands in the Western Approach. Looking at her reflection in the tiny mirror she kept in her pack, she gently traced the scar that trailed over her eye, across her nose and down the right side of her cheek that she’d gotten from the Knight Commander’s gauntlet. Though it had happened many years ago, it still shone brightly against her pale skin. Closing her eyes, she gulped down several breaths of air to try and still her heart.

Pulling on her boots, she slipped silently from her tent and made her way to the small stream. Squatting down, she splashed several handfuls of water on her face. The memories of what had happened at the Ostwick Circle haunted her. It was what had made her despise Templars, the reason she fought so hard against them whenever they’d appeared before her. Looking to where Cassandra slept, she knew she would have to try particularly hard not to let those same memories cloud her opinion of the woman. Still, she was a Seeker, and Seekers were little more than glorified Templars when it came down to it.

And then there was Cullen...

He was calm and gentle, something she’d never seen in a Templar before, something she didn’t think they were _capable_ of. His amber eyes twinkled brightly as they met hers, causing her belly to tighten uncomfortably. His voice was soothing, speaking to her soul in a way she’d never known before. And he was rather attractive, too. The way he smiled, the stubble on his cheek, the light scar that ran over his lip, the way his hair glistened in the morning light...

Snarling to herself, she stood up quickly and went to retrieve her stolen sword. Moving far enough away from the camp so that she wouldn’t be heard, Mariah lashed out on an old wooden fence post. She needed to do _something_ to distract her, both from the Commander as well as the nightmares, and this was the best outlet she could think of. Panting from exertion as the sun began to rise some time later, she made her way back to the stream to cool off before anyone else awoke.

Moving slightly away from the camp, Mariah removed bits of her armor so that she could wash under her clothing without anyone seeing her. She knew she could have done so easier in her tent, but the air inside was cloying and stuffy, something she just couldn’t bear at that moment. Hearing the bushes rustle behind her, she quickly gathered her weapons and spun to face whatever was heading her way.

“Easy, Ember. It’s just me.” Varric said softly as he approached.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, her eyes wide with apprehension.

“I was planning on getting a bath, just as you were. It’s the perfect spot to wash up without being seen.” he replied, setting Bianca on a small boulder. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” she retorted, slipping the sword back into its scabbard before picking up the breastplate of her armor.

“Sure, kid. If that’s what you want me to believe.”

Looking over at him, she saw the gentle sincerity in his eyes. He was truly concerned for her, something she knew she had to try and ease. Sitting on a rock, she drew in a deep breath.

“My life at the Tower was more difficult than any of the other apprentices. The Templars... I wasn’t exactly liked, by them _or_ the mages. To the Templars, I was a traitor, an abomination. To the mages, I was the enemy. I can’t tell you how many times I found myself on the business end of a whip, or locked in an isolation cell that the Templars had for unruly mages. It was where they put those accused of blood magic, or those who awaited death or Tranquility. It... _became_ my own personal hell. Things happened in there that... The Chantry turned a blind eye to what was going on, as the Knight Commander was related to the Divine. He was her third cousin, or something like that. They didn’t want to risk angering Justinia, and so let him behave however he wished. I wasn’t the _only_ one he targeted, just his favorite. She knew nothing of what went on in the Tower, was never told what the Templars were doing to both mage and Tranquil alike. Even the priests looked away when a mage was taken from their studies... They knew what was about to transpire, and did nothing to interfere...” she said softly.

“Shit... No _wonder_ you hate Templars...” Varric whispered. “That’s where the scars came from too, isn’t it?”

Nodding her head, Mariah closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay. The only one that had tried to help her was Lydia, and the woman was chastised for it. She knew no one else would listen, no one cared. Lifting her gaze to meet Varric’s, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I’ve never spoken of this to anyone outside of Lydia’s chambers. No one else needs to know.”

“My lips are sealed.” he smiled gently.

“Thanks, Varric.”

“Cassandra is rough around the edges, but Cullen... He’s the most gentle Templar I’ve ever known. The others in Kirkwall followed Meridith’s madness toward the end there, but Cullen stood against her. He’s the reason the Rite of Annulment wasn’t carried out on the Tower.”

Feeling the tic in her jaw twitch at the man’s name, she forced the gentle gleam in his eyes out of her mind. She hated that Cullen’s smile had appeared at the mere mention of his name, distracting her from what she knew she needed to be doing. Getting to her feet, she offered the dwarf a small smile.

“I should get back. The Seeker will send out a search party for me if she can’t find me right away. Besides. You need to scrub behind those ears to remove whatever is baking back there.” she said, her lips curving into a small smirk.

“As you command, my Lady.” Varric teased, offering her a deep bow.

Calling up a jet of water from the stream, she directed it at Varric’s face. Snickering at the look of surprise he gave her, she strode quickly from the little thicket and back to the tents. Starting up a small fire, she soon had breakfast cooking. The smell seemed to summon Cassandra from her tent, bringing the woman to claim a nearby rock across from Mariah. Meeting her eyes briefly, she had to remind herself that the Seeker wasn’t the Knight Commander. It was difficult though, as both had been trained to disarm mages. Clearing her throat, she passed the woman a plate of eggs and sausage before helping herself to some.

Eating quickly, Mariah waited until Varric had returned and eaten before getting to her feet. They needed to take care of the wolves, as well as scout out places that would be ideal to set up watchtowers in. It would certainly give the farmers advance notice should bandits head their way, allowing them to prepare a counter attack in defense of their homes and goods. Feeling the burning sensation that came with the presence of a rift, she then turned in the direction she knew it would be.

Looking up as it belched out several demons, she grit her teeth at the cold chill that hit her from the creature of despair. Knowing it was vulnerable to fire, Mariah smirked before sending a volley of intense fireballs at the beast. Hearing it shriek as they connected, she quickly followed up with a ring of flame to trap the demon. Flying backward as a lanky monster appeared from beneath her, she rolled to her feet and pulled out her sword.

The demon howled as she attacked it, creating a wave of sonic ripples to once again knock her off her feet. Picking herself up, she then proceeded to strike at the thin legs. Watching as it once again vanished into the ground, she wondered where it would next appear. Crying out as an ice spike sliced through her leg, Mariah quickly remembered the despair demon was still floating about. Seeing the light blue shimmer surrounding it, she quickly cast a dispell to remove the barrier protecting it. Its scream as she once again bombarded it with balls of fire brought a vicious grin to her face, one that revealed just how badly the creature was injured.

Watching as the last of the demons returned to the Fade, Mariah slammed the rift closed to prevent any more from pressing through. Looking to the others, she gave them a slight nod of thanks. The battle had been taxing, but they’d all managed to survive relatively unharmed. For now, that was a victory worth celebrating...


	12. Chapter 12

Recalling what Elaina had said about the wolves, Mariah followed the stream until it wound its way down a small, steep slope. Looking to her right, she saw the opening that led to the cavern the woman had mentioned. Being set upon by the beasts was all the confirmation she needed that this was, indeed, their lair. Hearing Solas state that they were behaving unnaturally, likely due to the presence of a demon, she knew they would have to find the creature and destroy it. The glowing green of their eyes was unnerving, hinting at a darkness lurking just beyond view.

Putting as many to sleep as she could, she nodded back at Solas as he faced her. He didn’t like killing animals if he didn’t have to, a sentiment she shared. Templars and crazy mages were another story, as she’d had more than her fill of both in the Circle. In a way, it gave her pleasure to do so, knowing that she was able to eliminate the same kind of people that had made her time there a nightmarish hell. Catching the small smile Varric gave her, she knew that he understood that now more than any of the others ever could.

Except, perhaps, Cullen...

Growling as the thought entered her mind, she pressed on slowly into the winding lair the wolves had claimed. She didn’t need the Templar clouding her judgement just then, as she had to take out a demon that was causing the farmers in Redcliffe so much grief. Spotting the monster moving through the large pack, she snarled as it turned to face her. Throwing a ring of fire at its feet, she watched as the ensuing blast knocked it down. Launching a volley of flaming orbs at it next, she knew she had to keep its attention on her if she wanted to let Cassandra and Varric get in close.

Glancing over at Solas as the shimmer of a cool barrier washed over her, she gave the man a small smile. Several wolves lay sleeping around him, effectively taking them out of the fight. She’d never really thought about it until now, but there seemed to be a sort of kinship between the elf and the beasts that lay at his feet. His features were very much like those of a wolf, even down to the color of his eyes. His ears also turned out in a similar fashion, giving his whole appearance a lupin visage. Feeling the sharp claws of the demon rake her leg, she growled at herself for allowing her mind to become distracted.

Hearing Varric cry out in pain, Mariah rolled quickly toward him, putting a shield between the dwarf and the wolf that was trying to make a snack out of him. The weight of the beast was immense as it knocked her down, its teeth trying desperately to chew through the staff she’d placed in its path. Seeing the demon approaching, she knew she had to do more than simply cast spells at the monster.

“Sit, Fido.” Mariah said, trapping the wolf she battled in a magical cage.

Taking her sword from its scabbard, Mariah lunged at the demon, knocking it over. Cassandra met her eyes briefly, an unspoken ‘thanks’ shimmering there. Returning her focus to the demon, she moved to the opposite side from Cassandra, trapping the beast between them. It didn’t take long before the creature went down, to which the wolves gave a unified howl of gratitude. Slipping her weapons back where they belonged, she made sure there were no wounds among them. Picking up the small talisman from the demon’s body, she looked it carefully over.

“Seems like this will help keep the wolves at bay. Or make them our allies should we need them.” Mariah said, passing the token to Solas.

“Indeed. Who knows what else we might encounter here. I, for one, would rather have something that wouldn’t force us to harm the local wildlife unless it was absolutely necessary. The Templars and mages have done more than enough of that already.” Solas replied, slipping the talisman over his head.

Nodding in agreement, Mariah retraced her steps and headed back to master Dennet’s place. Informing his wife, Elaina, of their success, she then turned her attention to the bandits they’d encountered the previous day. Knowing they needed to rid the area of them, she began looking for any sign of where those they had eliminated had come from. The land was vast, however, slowing their progress considerably. Still, it felt good to be out in the open air. The chill had dissipated by midday, making the journey more pleasurable than earlier.

Climbing a small hill, Mariah looked out at the vast landscape sprawling out before her. A massive stone fortress lay in the distance, its battlements rising like daggers toward the sky. It would take some time to get there, something she knew they didn’t have at that precise moment. It was easily half a day’s walk from their present position, given the way the terrain rose and fell before them. While they needed to close the distance, she didn’t want to get too close, lest the bandits spotted them and came for battle.

“Perhaps if we travel to that hill there, we could establish a camp we would see them from, should they choose to attack.” Cassandra said, pointing to a place not far off.

“It has the advantage of elevation, though if we’re not careful, same said advantage could draw their attention. Perhaps that ridge over there instead. We would be hidden by the hill, yet able to see them from around the rocks.” Mariah replied, pointing to a better location.

Glancing briefly at the men, she smiled slightly as she saw them nod in agreement. Setting off, Mariah kept her eyes on the land around them. There were too many places they could be ambushed from, places she was careful to avoid. Reaching the location she’d pointed out earlier, she quietly set down her pack. Pulling out her gear, she set her tent up and started a small fire. Watching as the others did the same, she then proceeded to set wards and enchantments to conceal their whereabouts.

Staring into the flames while Solas cooked their meal, she felt the day’s weariness creeping over her. They’d done much that day, battling demons and cursed wolves, and she was feeling it. Trying to stifle a yawn, she saw Varric watching her from across the fire. He knew part of why she feared sleep, as the nightmares plagued her the moment she drifted off. There were times that she’d been forced to use her magic to subdue them, as she wouldn’t have been able to rest otherwise.

“You were quiet today.” Cassandra said, staring at her from across the fire.

“I was keeping an eye out for bandits. Not very effective to let them know where we are by chatting when there’s the possibility for ambush.” Mariah replied.

“A fair point. Hopefully, we will deal with these bandits tomorrow so that the area will be safe for all.” Cassandra agreed.

Plastering the best smile she could muster on her face, she turned her attention to her meal. It was good, though she wasn’t really hungry. Her stomach was still in knots from the nightmare, making eating difficult at best. Collecting the dishes from their supper, she proceeded to wash and dry them before returning them to her pack. Watching as the others made for their tents, she relished the time she now had to be alone.

Getting slowly to her feet, Mariah walked the perimeter of their camp. The cool air that caressed her cheeks was a welcome relief from the heat of the flames, something she savored just then. Making her way around the small hill, she saw the fires that lit up the mercenary fortress. She wondered just how many people they would have to kill to free the area from their banditry, as they just couldn’t send them off somewhere else. They meant to kill people and rob them of their goods. That wasn’t something she was just going to allow to continue..

Returning to the fire, she lightly poked at it with a stick. She was tired, without question. She didn’t dare make for her tent just then though, as she feared the nightmares that plagued her sleep. Instead, she remained on watch, using her magic as was necessary to keep the local wildlife at bay. Several large bears were drawn to the flames, forcing her to use more aggressive tactics to drive them off. Hearing a noise behind her, she turned to see Varric emerge from his tent, Bianca in hand.

“You’re up early, even for you.” he said, coming to sit beside her at the fire. “Everything ok, Ember?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t sleep.” she replied.

“Nightmares again?”

“Always. Most of the time, I can force myself to sleep through them, but the other night, it was just too intense.”

“Isn’t there anything you can do to keep them at bay completely?”

“If I learn of anything, I’ll let you know.” she smiled gently.

Sitting in silence, Mariah was content to watch the sun rise with the dwarf. He’d become a fast friend, though she wasn’t sure how it had happened. His presence was soothing somehow, easing her fears that he would betray her, or cause her harm in any way. It was nice, if she were honest with herself. She’d never had any friends, really, so the fact that he so readily accepted her was a wonderful change. Watching the sun slowly rise, she knew the peace they shared would soon be broken. Hearing Cassandra moving in her tent was proof of that. Rubbing her eyes before the Seeker emerged, she used her magic to remove the weariness from her features.

“You’re awake. Good. The sooner we get moving toward that fortress, the better.” the woman said, making her way to the fire.

Trying not to glare daggers at the Seeker, Mariah gave a quick nod of her head. Pulling out some bread and raspberry jam, she soon had a simple breakfast prepared. Passing the items off to the others so they could do the same, she ate quickly. Getting to her feet, she gathered her staff and broke down her tent. Piling everything back in her pack, she looked out to the keep.

“It’s almost half a day there, given the terrain. We’re going to have to be extra vigilant, and move as silently as we can. The less attention we draw to ourselves, the better.” she said, starting off down the hill.

Letting her eyes sweep the hills and valleys as they proceeded, Mariah used her magic to keep them silent. She really didn’t want to expend energy if she didn’t have to, knowing that doing so would only enhance her weariness. Feeling a hand on her shoulder as she moved, she turned to see Solas smiling gently at her.

“I can help you, if you will allow it.” he said softly.

“Help me do what?” she asked, confused.

“Sleep. I’ve studied the Fade more than any living soul, I’d wager. Helping free you from your dreams so that you may rest would be relatively easy.” he whispered.

“And you know about my dreams... how?” she asked again.

“The spirit of your mentor, Lydia, came to me last night. While she gave no details as to why you suffered such terror while you slept, she asked me to help you. After assuring her I would do all that you permitted me, she was able to move on.” he smiled gently.

Feeling he spoke the truth with every fiber of her being, she gave him a subtle nod. It was worth a shot, if nothing else. To have one night free of the terrors she’d survived would be worth her weight in gold. Not that she thought the elf needed it, given his ability to live free of the constraints of city life. Still, her gratitude would be immeasurable. Catching the small smile Varric gave her, she knew that he too had heard Solas’ offer.

Pressing on through the morning, Mariah halted the group just below the gates to the fortress. Several heavily armed men patrolled the entryway, something they would have to fight their way passed if they hoped to reclaim the keep for the Inquisition. Meeting the faces of the others, she took only a moment to form a battle plan.

“Solas, it’s up to you to cast barriers and healing spells on the rest of us. Varric, stay at his side and protect him. His magic will be the difference between victory and defeat. Cassandra, try to flank the first guard on his left, and I’ll draw their attention to me on the right. Look for weak points in their armor and hit them as hard as you can. When I’m able, I’ll assist Solas with my own spells. If we move quickly, we can claim the element of surprise. With any luck, it’ll be enough to give us the advantage we need to clear the fort of their rabble.” she said, meeting the eyes of each in turn.

Waiting until Solas had cast his spells, Mariah led the charge as they began their assault. The large brutes were stunned to see her appear before them, drawing their attention to her, as planned. Cassandra moved swiftly into position, striking the men with everything she had. Dropping low, Mariah swept the feet out from under the closest man, bringing him heavily to the ground. The sharp pain she felt in her leg told her that she’d injured herself in the process, something that was emphasized when she tried to stand. Calling out to Solas, she breathed easier as she felt the healing magic slide over her like a warm shower.

Rolling to the man’s side, she struck him hard with her blade, wedging it between plates of his armor. Growling at herself for doing so as her sword became lodged in the metal, she decided instead to try and force it deeper into his flesh. Grinning at the dark red blood that poured out from the wound, she knew she’d landed a significant blow. Rolling away as he swung his heavy maul at her, she used her magic to once again knock him off his feet.

His surprise was evident in his eyes as they peered at her from under his helmet, something that made her grin. Pulling her sword free, she then proceeded to drive it through his skull, silencing the man’s cries of alarm. Turning her attention to the brute Cassandra battled, she let out a sigh of relief as the woman felled him as well. Looking up at the battlements, she grit her teeth at the arrow that pierced her shoulder from the archers above them. Calling up a wave of fire, she sent it blazing toward them. She wasn’t sure if it would be able to penetrate their armor, but it would certainly compromise the wooden bows they wielded.

Making her way quickly up the stairs, she launched herself at them with great fury. She might have been outnumbered, but her spells more than compensated for the disadvantage she was at. Hearing Cassandra’s battle cry as she charged the men, she knew that she wouldn’t be fighting them on her own. Rolling quickly back as she saw the ice rune Solas had cast beneath their feet, she smirked as several spines sprouted beneath them, impaling them on the frigid spears. Hearing the heavily armored steps of another brute as he approached, Mariah knew he had to be next.

Rushing toward him, she easily slid between his legs as he raised his maul to strike. Gouging his groin as she passed, she laughed merrily as he cried out in pain, dropping the heavy weapon in favor of holding his now mutilated genitalia. Rolling quickly to her feet, she blasted his helmet from his head with a fireball before impaling his skull on her sword. Seeing Cassandra drop under the blow of another brute, she knew she needed to help the Seeker battle her foe.

Using her staff as a pole, she vaulted herself into the air, landing perfectly on the man’s shoulders. Yanking his helmet off, she placed her hands on either side of his head before conjuring a powerful bolt of lightning to fry his brain. It was a terrible way to die, she knew, but it was their survival at stake. While she didn’t like the Seeker, she couldn’t very well let the woman die either. Riding the man’s lifeless body to the ground, she gathered her weapons and looked to her friends.

“There’s a platform up ahead that we need to clear, which should be the last of these bandits. Let’s gather ourselves for the final assault.” she said, meeting their eyes in turn.

Leading the charge to the platform, she watched as several archers took aim at them. Their bows were crafted better than those on the battlements, which meant she would have to get in close to attack them directly. Waiting only long enough for Solas’ barrier to cover her, she rushed forth to engage the closest opponent. Feeling her ribs crack suddenly from the power of a well placed blow, Mariah growled at her lack of observation of the area.

Another brute, quite possibly of Qunari blood, quickly closed in on her. Rolling away as best she could, Mariah struggled to get to her feet. The pain in her hip prevented that however, effectively keeping her on the ground. Hearing Varric call to Cassandra to help her, she growled at herself. She didn’t want to be indebted to the Seeker in any way, knowing the woman would hold it over her for as long as she could. Casting a magical shield, she was grateful for the temporary protection it provided as the massive man before her closed in.

Cringing as the maul impacted with her shield, Mariah knew her fate now rested in that of the others. She couldn’t run away, as her hip was obviously broken, and the pain she felt was making it difficult to think of anything else. Casting a ring of fire beneath the man, she knew it wouldn’t truly do much good. It wasn’t likely to penetrate his armor, given it was far sturdier than that of the others they’d faced so far. Wrapping him in a blanket of lightning, she was grateful that it seemed to slow him down, if only a little. Trying desperately to scoot away from the man, she breathed a small sigh of relief as he turned his attention to the Seeker.

Knowing she couldn’t fight physically was aggravating. She’d spent a good part of her early life training with sword and shield and now, she was being forced to use her spells, something that had brought her nothing but grief from the moment her magic had manifested. She was only twelve when it had happened, but it felt like a lifetime ago. In the twelve years that had passed since, she’d learned to control the raw energy that coursed through her, favoring the fire spells that matched the inferno in her soul.

Feeling her energy draining at a much higher rate than before, she knew they needed to end the battle quickly. Using the principle behind the chain lightning spell, she summoned a liquid fire to mimic the effects. Sending it toward the archers, she took solace in the screams they emitted. Looking up as the brute once again turned his attention to her, she knew for sure this was where she would finally fall. Closing her eyes in anticipation of the blow that was poised to strike her head, she started suddenly as the man crashed down at her feet. Seeing the heavy bolt that protruded from the back of his skull, she knew Varric had managed to land a critical shot.

Gritting her teeth as the pain washed over her, she struggled desperately to keep the tears at bay. The pain was drowning her senses however, blinding her to all else. Blinking as she saw Solas suddenly appear in her field of vision, she knew the man would try to mend her injuries. Surrendering to the agony that racked her body, she let her mind take her to a place that was free from the world she now found herself in.


	13. Chapter 13

“ _Bring the girl to me.” an old woman growled._

_Struggling against the hand that gripped her arm painfully, Mariah tried desperately to get away. Stumbling as she was shoved toward her grandmother, she saw the smirk on her brother Furgus’ face. He’d poured syrup all over the velvet curtains before covering them with feathers that he’d plucked from several chickens, yet, she was being blamed for it. Again. She’d tried to get away, knowing he’d see her punished for it, but he’d made sure that would be the case no matter what. Her hair was coated with the sticky substance, feathers protruding from the mass of red curls. She’d actually been bound up in the curtains that he’d yanked down as she attempted to race off. Now, she was face to face with the one person who hated her most._

_“Grandmother, I...” she began softly._

_“SILENCE!” the old woman snapped. “I’ll not hear any of your pathetic excuses, child. I’ve had about enough of your antics. You disgrace the Trevelyan name with your destructive behaviors. You should be ashamed of yourself for acting out as you have once again. It’s time you learned your place, you rotten little brat.” she finished, snarling._

_“But grandmother, Fergus...” she tried again._

_“Caught you in the act! Why the Maker sought to curse my family with YOU is beyond me. You’re a no good, worthless spawn of of a boy buggering Magister. HOW you ended up in this family is a mystery. If I didn’t know your mother as I do, I’d swear you the bastard of the stableboy. Take her to the barn. Ten lashes for each curtain she destroyed, and another ten for lying.” the woman growled._

_Seeing the smirk on her older brother’s face made her want to punch him. Launching herself forward, she slugged him hard before kicking him in the groin. She knew her behavior would only earn her more of a beating, but at the moment, she couldn’t care. Toppling to the floor as her grandmother slapped her, she blinked back the tears of anger that sprang to her eyes. Struggling against the arms that lifted her easily off the ground, she tried desperately to get away. The stable was only a short distance from the house, and the man that carried her had a long stride. Scrambling as she was dropped to the ground, she looked up at the cold eyes that glared down at her, knowing the enjoyment this brought to the man now poised to strike..._

Crying out as she came swiftly awake, Mariah became aware of little more than a pain greater than anything she’d ever felt before. Growling as she tried to sit up, she felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder, urging her not to move. Looking at the arm, she saw the Templar emblem emblazoned on the gauntlet and snarled. Following the arm up to the man’s lion mane ruffed surcoat, she clenched her jaw tight.

“Easy now. Just relax.” Cullen said, offering her a concerned smile.

“Don’t touch me.” she snapped, trying to scoot away from him on the bed.

“I’m not going to hurt you. You need to trust me.”

“You’re a _Templar_.”

“ _Ex_ Templar.” he corrected.

“Where am I?” she asked, looking about the room.

“You’re back in Haven. Lady Cassandra, Solas and Varric brought you after your battle with the mercenary captain. You suffered a great injury, one they couldn’t mend in the field.”

Meeting his eyes, Mariah saw only tenderness there. It puzzled her, given her past experiences with the Templar order. She’d never known one to be gentle or compassionate, something the man before seemed to have in abundance. Letting him help her to lay back, she felt the excruciating pain in her hip return Gritting her teeth, she fought desperately to keep the tears at bay. She knew it was in vain however, as the heated droplets trailed ever so lightly over her cheeks.

“What... happened?” she asked, clenching her jaw.

“As I’ve been told, the mercenary captain hit you so hard that you flew across the courtyard. Several bones were broken from his maul, including your hip.” Cullen answered.

“We will need to gather more herbs for the potions I will require. The bone will not set properly if we do not act quickly.” Solas stated as he entered the small hut. “It has already had days to mend, thus it might be necessary to re-break it. Regardless, she will not be up and about for some time, even with my healing magic.”

“Right. Let quartermaster Threnn know what you need. Check with Adan as well. He might have some of the potions already prepared.” Cullen said, his eyes full of concern.

Hearing the door click quietly as Solas left, Mariah hoped the man would return soon. The level of pain only seemed to increase with each passing second, and she wasn’t sure how long she would be able to keep from crying. She hated that the Templar was catching her in such a weakened state, and wished he would leave her alone with her agony. His voice was gentle as he spoke however, comforting her with the sincerity of his words.

“Let me help you sit up. Solas made a potion that would dull you to the pain, if only a little.” he said, carefully slipping his hand behind her shoulder.

“Why are you helping me?” she asked, meeting his eyes as he offered her the potion.

“I hate to see anyone in pain, especially if I can help in some way, no matter how small.” he answered.

Furrowing her brow at his statement, she took a small sip of the concoction Solas had prepared. It was bitter, and tasted like despair, but she had to trust it to do as Solas had said. Feeling it ease the agony she was in, she let out a weary sigh.

“You’re rather impressive with a blade, not a skill many mages possess.” 

“I wasn’t always a mage.”

“Cassandra said you’d say that.” he chuckled. “Where did you learn to fight with such skill?”

“I have a large family.”

“Several brothers, I take it?”

“Something like that.” she said, taking another sip of the brew. “Solas said the bone might need to be re broken.”

“Yes. After the battle with the mercenary captain, they rushed you back to camp. The extent of your injuries made it nearly impossible to care for you there, so Cassandra made the decision to bring you back here. Solas made sure you slept the entire way, as the pain would have been severe.”

“Why do you care?” she asked, meeting his amber eyes.

“I wasn’t always a Templar.” he chuckled. “Despite that, I never really lost my humanity, as others of the Order sometimes do. Lyrium tends to remove one’s emotions over time, replacing them with suspicion and doubt. Some Templars go mad sooner than others.”

“What about you?”

“I’ve been fortunate, I suppose.” he smiled.

Feeling her stomach tighten at the gesture, Mariah closed her eyes to force the sensation away. Gritting her teeth as another wave of pain crashed over her, she knew she had to distract herself until Solas returned with whatever it was he needed to help her.

“Why did you become a Templar?” she asked, opening her eyes to meet his.

“I could think of no greater calling than to protect those in need. I used to beg the Templars at the local Chantry to teach me. At first, they merely humored me, but I must have shown potential, or at least a willingness to learn. The Knight Captain spoke to my parents on my behalf.They agreed to send me for training. I was thirteen when I left home.” Cullen answered, passing her a drink of water.

“Thirteen... that’s still so young.”

“I wasn’t the youngest there. Some children are promised to the Order at infancy. Still, I didn’t take on full responsibilities until I was eighteen. The Order sees you trained and educated first.”

“As I remember...” she said absently. “Many of my older brothers were sent off with great pomp and ceremony. I learned about their glory through letters I overheard my father read to my mother by the fire... What about your family... Did you miss them?” she asked, meeting his eyes.

“Of course. There were many my age who felt the same. We learned to look out for one another. Templars protect against the dangers of magic. Before the Order left the Chantry, that meant serving in a Circle, as you well know. They were also tasked with tracking apostates or fighting demons inevitably summoned by the weak or malicious.”

“Not all mages are weak or malicious.” Mariah said, a hint of darkness in her tone. “Do you think us _all_ a threat?”

“I’ve seen the suffering magic can inflict... I’ve treated mages with distrust because of it. At times, without cause. That was unworthy of me. I will try not to do so with you, or the other mages that join the Inquisition. Not that I want mages moving through our base _completely_ unchecked. We need safeguards in place to protect the people, including mages, from possession, at the least.”

“You think us all so easily claimed by demons?”

“Not all mages have the same strength you’ve displayed. And it’s not just mages that concern me. With the sheer number of demons pouring out of the rifts, it wouldn’t be terribly difficult for them to take control of one of the refugees.”

“I know how I spent my days in the Circle, what was typical for you?” she asked, taking another drink of the despair brew.

“ _Typical_.” he laughed. “The last time I was in a Circle was right before it fell apart. _Nothing_ was typical.”

“Before that, then.”

“Certain rituals require a full guard, as I’m sure you recall. The Harrowing, for example. I’ve attended a few...”

“You sound like you’ve had to deal with the consequences of one that had failed...”

“Regrettably, yes. If a mage is possessed or uses blood magic, you must act quickly, without hesitation. Your judgement cannot be clouded. Of course, ignoring one another does nothing to foster understanding.”

“Did you enjoy your training?”

“I wanted to learn everything. If I was giving my life to this, I wanted to be the best Templar I could.”

“You were a model student?”

“I wanted to be.” Cullen laughed. “I wasn’t always successful. Watching a candle burn down while reciting the Chant of Transfigurations wasn’t the most exciting task. I admit... My mind sometimes wandered.”

“I never found much comfort in the Chant either. Everything was written by men and women to instill fear of mages. As if the Tevinter Imperium didn’t do enough of that already.”

“Indeed. I suppose mages have to learn the Chant as well, given the Circles are little more than an extension of the Chantry.”

“We were forced to spend hours listening to the priests prattle on. It was as though they had nothing better to do with their time than make our lives miserable. A couple of the mages there thought they were cursed by the Maker, and so spent every available second in the Chantry praying for forgiveness. It was pathetic, actually.”

“What about you? You don’t seem to like using magic much.” Cullen asked, passing her another cup of cool water.

“My life was hell before my magic came in, so it made little difference. The only thing that changed was being disowned by my family. Not that I really cared. It was kind of a relief, actually.” she said, taking the cup.

Realizing what she’d just admitted, she chided herself for allowing the Templar to learn that much about her. The gentleness in his eyes bothered her, as it brought out a side of her that she had kept buried for years. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and she wished she could take back the words she’d uttered. Clearing her throat, she knew she had to change the subject before he had an opportunity to respond.

“How is the training going? Are the soldiers starting to work together yet?” she asked.

“It was slow at first, but they’ve come a long way these last few weeks. They’re learning each other’s strengths and weaknesses, and playing to both. We’ve got a good army going, with more people joining every day. Mostly locals from Haven or nearby villages, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned over the last few years, it’s to never underestimate the determination of those protecting their homes and families.” Cullen replied, his tone evident that she didn’t wish to talk of herself any longer.

“That’s good to hear. Hopefully they’ll be ready to face whatever it is that lies ahead of us when the time comes.”

“I’m confident in their abilities.” he smiled, causing her stomach to knot once again.

“I have given the quartermaster the list, and the apothecary is working on further potions to aid the healing process. Hopefully, we’ll have all that we need within the hour.” Solas said, drawing her attention from the man beside her bed.

“Good. The sooner we get the Herald up and about, the better.” Cassandra stated, entering the hut behind the elf. “What about the bone? Will it need to be reset?”

“If you will allow me, Commander...” Solas said, indicating his need to claim the chair.

“Of course.” Cullen answered, rising and stepping out of the man’s way.

Watching Solas’ face as he rest a hand on her thigh, she knew the answer before he gave it breath. Gritting her teeth, she knew she was about to face the greatest pain of her life. Meeting the eyes of the others, she saw the reluctance in their eyes.

“Let’s get this over with, then.” she growled.

“Indeed. Seeker, you will need to hold the Herald while Cullen applies the pressure necessary to re break the bone. I will keep as much of the pain at bay with my magic as I can, though I fear it may not be enough. Herald, I cannot prepare you enough for this, though I pray it will be over swiftly.” Solas offered.

Nodding her thanks, she watched as the pair moved into position. Feeling her mouth go dry as Cassandra slipped behind her, she caught the look of apology shimmering in Cullen’s amber eyes. He seemed hesitant to cause her harm, though he knew it was what had to happen. Bones such as the hip couldn’t be fully healed with magic in the state hers was in, making this the only option available.

Feeling her heart pounding in her hears as he moved over her, she briefly felt a flutter in her stomach at his nearness. It was short lived however, as his whispered apology barely had time to register before the pressure was applied to snap the bone. Screaming in agony, she felt as though she would be violently ill. Solas was quick to calm her stomach, knowing that any sudden movement would cause more pain than she was already in. Gripping the hand that slipped into hers tightly, she closed her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from flowing over her cheeks like a raging river.

“Please forgive me...” Cullen said softly, brushing a tangle of hair from her reddening face.

Glancing up at him, she saw the tears hiding behind the facade he wore. It had pained him to hurt her, something she hadn’t expected from a Templar.

“Don’t apologize, distract me, damn it!” she growled. “Tell me something funny, something crazy, I don’t care!”

“Well, let me think.” he began, glancing at Solas as he worked the magic of his healing spell. “Just before the Blight, we had a rather interesting case come to the Tower. Most of the time, mages were requested to go to those in need of their skill, but this wasn’t a typical situation. There was a dwarven merchant, whose name I was sworn not to speak, who had been cursed by a powerful maleficar after a deal went sour. Every time someone said ‘trade’, he began clucking like a chicken while pecking at the ground. Word soon flew through the Tower regarding the man’s condition, which bred opportunity for a little brevity. Mages and Templars alike would surprise the dwarf with the word, just so they could watch him fulfill the spell. The only thing that could get him to stop was to throw a coin at his feet. Needless to say, the man grew to despise those around him. It was so confounding to learn that a dwarf, who are naturally resistant to magic, could have been so affected. It took _weeks_ to break the curse, something that ultimately involved the First Enchanter and Knight Commander working together to remove. When the man left, he vowed never to bring his wares to the Tower out of spite. It wasn’t a loss, as we already had people in place to provide the same goods he specialized in.” he chuckled.

Laughing despite the pain, Mariah saw the mirth in Cullen’s eyes as he looked down at her. Realizing it was his hand she held, she blushed slightly at her own vulnerability. Hearing Varric’s voice as he entered, she was grateful for the distraction he provided from the Templar now flooding her senses.

“Bartrand hates when that story spreads. It’s like getting caught with your pants down at the Duchess’ soiree.” Varric chuckled. “How are you holding up, Ember?”

“Fantastic. I think I’ll take a hike over the Frostback mountains to go for a swim in Lake Celestine.” she retorted, looking over at the dwarf.

“The lake would be a little chilly this time of year, cause things to shrivel up.” Varric joked.

“Fortunately, I’m not a man, so that problem doesn’t exist for me.” she smirked.

“Something Curly seems rather fond of.”

“I didn’t... I mean, of _course_ I know she’s a woman. Anyone with _eyes_ could see that.” Cullen stammered, his cheeks coloring slightly.

“Right, and yours seem rather focused on her... _assets_.” Varric pressed, teasing the man further.

“Don’t be ridiculous, dwarf. I’m merely assisting Solas by distracting her from the pain.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself, Curly.” Varric chuckled.

The flustered look on Cullen’s face brought that uncomfortable tightness to her belly. She wasn’t sure _why_ it happened, as he was a Templar. Given her past with members of the Order, she’d ensured her safety by keeping her distance. This one, however, seemed to break through her barriers, something she wasn’t particularly find of. Breathing an inward sigh of relief as he got to his feet, she caught the way he looked at her before he left her hut. It did something to her that she didn’t like, something that made her realize the man had to be kept as far away from her as she could possibly keep him...


	14. Chapter 14

The weeks that passed were filled with frustration. Mariah wanted to be up and about already, something no one seemed to want to let her do. The bone was mending nicely though, and she took every opportunity she could to test its strength. She always managed to climb back into her bed when one of her caretakers came by, as she didn’t need _another_ lecture about letting the bone rest so that it could heal. Varric seemed to understand, as he’d caught her up and about more than once. He didn’t say anything, as he knew the downtime was driving her crazy.

Pushing herself harder than she had since Cullen had re broken the bone, Mariah felt the sweat beading her brow. Catching a glimpse of the man as he made his way toward her door, she cursed herself for letting her guard down, and not paying attention to what was just outside the window. Scrambling to get back to her bed, she tripped over the chair and toppled to the ground. Feeling his arms wrap tightly around her before she landed, she knew the man had caught her in the act. His hands on her breasts made her blush, which was followed by a tingling sensation beneath them. Gasping in surprise as he easily swept her off her feet, she saw the look in his eyes as he carefully set her back on her bed.

There was color on his cheeks as well, though she wondered why. Seeing the shy way he looked at the ground, she furrowed her brow. He looked nervous, as though he was expecting something bad to happen. Catching the way he glanced at her, she knew he was embarrassed by the accidental contact he’d made with her chest. Feeling that same awkwardness at the situation, she was relieved when he said nothing about it.

“What do you think you were doing? You know you shouldn’t be out of bed without someone to help you.” he scolded, clearing his throat as he changed the subject. “You can’t afford to break the bone again, and I doubt Solas would be pleased if you were to undo all the work he’s done to get you where you are now.”

“Could _you_ lay around and do nothing all day?” she chided, meeting the man’s eyes levelly.

“No, but that’s not the point. You...”

“Will go _crazy_ if I don’t get out of this hut and _do_ something. I _hate_ this.” she snapped.

Hearing him sigh, she knew he understood. His hands rest on his lean hips as he contemplated what to do, something that made her realize just how fit he truly was. Her eyes wandered of their own volition, taking in every contour, plane and curve of the muscles she could picture beneath his armor. Catching herself before her mind could wander... _other_ places, she blinked before returning her attention to his face.

“You’re right. But you can’t do this on your own, you need to wait for someone to help you.” he said at last.

“I don’t need anyone to help me, I’ve managed fine on my own so far.” she retorted, trying to keep her thoughts from clouding her mind.

“You expect me to believe that? Perhaps I shouldn’t have helped you when you fell only moments ago.” he smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

“Is _that_ what you were doing? I thought you were just copping a feel, Curly.” Varric teased, leaning against the door frame.

Smirking as Cullen turned a deep shade of red, Mariah couldn’t help but wonder why the accusation made him so flustered. Men, with the exception of Varric, had always done as they pleased with her, regardless of her opinions on the matter. And yet, Cullen was shy about it, in an awkward sort of way. If she were honest with herself, she too was bashful about what had just happened. She hid it better though, or, at least, was grateful the attention wasn’t focused on _her_

“I wasn’t... I mean... I didn’t... It wasn’t on _purpose_ , dwarf.” Cullen stammered.

“If that’s what you have to tell yourself, Curly...” Varric chuckled.

“Now that you’re here, perhaps you can assist Mariah in taking a small walk outside.” Cullen stated, moving towards the door.

“Not so fast, Curly. I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m not as _tall_ as you, given the fact that you’ve nearly tripped over me several times this week alone. And while I _have_ been helping her strengthen the muscles, I wouldn’t _dream_ of denying you the pleasure of catching her when she falls. Besides. I was just here to play wicked grace.” he laughed.

Watching him turn for the door, Mariah felt a wave of apprehension wash over her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she wished her mouth hadn’t suddenly gone dry. The thought of once again being alone with the Templar was unnerving, and she wished the man would just leave. Seeing him draw near however, she found his scent flood her senses. Growling to herself for allowing such things to fluster her, Mariah swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

“If you’ll just walk with me, I’ll be fine.” she said, getting slowly to her feet.

“Of course.” Cullen agreed, allowing her to steady herself on his arm.

Proceeding slowly toward the door, Mariah breathed in the cool mountain air. The warm spring sun was gently melting the snow, while tiny flowers reached for its golden rays. It was fresh and reviving, unlike the staleness she’d felt in her hut. Closing her eyes, she savored the refreshing breeze that lightly caressed her cheeks. Grateful for the opportunity to be out of bed, Mariah proceeded slowly to the stairs.

“Easy, now. Don’t rush, as you might hurt yourself.” Cullen said softly.

“Thanks, mother.” Mariah teased.

Letting him help her descend the slippery stepps, she couldn’t help but notice the faces of those that stared at her. It was uncomfortable, their beaming smiles and relieved eyes that followed her every movement. They gazed upon her as though she was indeed some holy being, sent by the Maker to save them from their troubles. She wished they wouldn’t, as it would only disappoint them when they realized she was nothing special. People like that were always the first to turn on you, a lesson she’d learned early on in life.

Feeling the memory crash over her, Mariah grit her teeth to try and force it away. Her lack of focus allowed her to slip, however, landing her right back in the Commander’s arms. Struggling to right herself, she pushed away from him a little harder than she’d meant to. Stumbling several feet along the path, she once again found the man catching her and preventing her from toppling to the ground. Taking time to steady herself, she growled as she saw the smirks on the faces of those around them. She knew they thought she and Cullen were becoming close, something as far from the truth as could be. He was a Templar and she, a mage. They didn’t get along, he’d even said as much. Mages couldn’t be trusted not to go crazy and summon demons. It made her wonder though, what had happened to make him feel that way.

Wiping the sweat from her brow several minutes later, she knew she needed to return to her hut. Her hip was aching from the excursion, something she’d exacerbated by pushing herself as hard as she had. Nodding in agreement when Cullen made the same suggestion, she looked toward the stairs with dread. There weren’t very many, but in her present condition, anything more than one was daunting. Gritting her teeth as she attempted the first, she found she just couldn’t tolerate the weight any longer.

Feeling Cullen’s arms lift her against him, she wanted to push him away. She was too worn out to do so however, and rest her head against the cold metal of his breastplate. She was thankful he was as strong as he was, as she wasn’t exactly petite. Her body was fit and toned, shaped by all the hard work and training she’d done over the years. She knew it had to be the same for him, given the ease in which he carried her. Leaning down to open the door for him, she breathed a sigh of relief as he set her gently on her bed.

“You shouldn’t have pushed yourself so hard today.” Cullen scolded.

“I hate being trapped in here, just as I’m sure you would, were our roles reversed.”

“Indeed. I know you’d rather be out in the field or training with the soldiers, but you can’t risk hurting yourself again. The bone might never heal if you took another injury to it, a risk I’m not willing to take.”

“What, are you going to be my shadow now? Make sure I’m not doing anything stupid?” she asked sharply.

“If I must.” Cullen retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

“I’m not your ward, and I _don’t_ need you looking over my shoulder every ten seconds. This _isn’t_ a Circle.” she growled.

“If it _were_ , this would never have _happened_!”

“Right, because the Templars _there_ wouldn’t ever conceive of allowing their prisoners out of their sight even for a moment. Assuming, of course, that _they_ weren’t the ones causing the mages this kind of pain and suffering.” Mariah snapped.

“I have _never_ harmed a mage!” Cullen retorted darkly.

“Really? How many did you strike down during their Harrowing?”

“That’s _different_.”

“I don’t see how.”

“Demons can’t be allowed to possess a mage! That kind of raw power released in a Circle...”

“Wouldn’t happen if there wasn’t that damned _Harrowing_! You Templars _call_ demons to us, subjecting us to their power and then _killing_ us when we’re unable to fight them off! Did you ever stop to think that perhaps that damned ritual is _unnecessary_? You throw mages to the wolves, ready or not, and then punish us when we’re not strong enough to fight them off!”

“It’s _necessary_!”

“Bullshit!”

“Magic is dangerous!”

“So is fire, or a sword. The only reason _we’re_ scrutinized and forced into those damned prisons is because we can actually _think! No_ Templar can tolerate it when a mage has an opinion that differs from the Chantry, and they make sure that _all_ of us _know_ it!”

“That’s not true.” Cullen said darkly, his eyes burning like flaming daggers.

“Give me one example. Just _one_.” Mariah snarled.

“Kirkwall.” he snapped.

“Kirkwall... A problem that was _created_ by Templars, and wouldn’t have _happened_ if a Templar wasn’t power crazy! Your Order _started_ the war! Fucking lyrium junkies, the lot of you!”

“Whoah, now, that’s unworthy of you, Ember.” Varric said, bringing her a plate of food. “Cullen stood _against_ Merideth, not beside her. He knew what she was doing was wrong, and placed himself bodily between her and the mages she wanted to kill. I think you owe him an apology.”

“Forget it. This conversation is getting us nowhere, and I need to get back to my men.” Cullen said, looking from Varric to Mariah and back.

Watching as he made for the door, Mariah felt a little guilty for yelling at him. What had happened to her wasn’t _his_ fault, even though he wore the same armor. Calling out to him, she saw the rigid way he carried himself as he turned to face her.

“Varric’s right. You aren’t the same as the other Templars I've had to deal with, and I misjudged you for it. Those experiences have turned me into a bitch, and that’s not something I can fault you for. You’ve helped me, and proven that you’re different from the rest of your Order, and I owe you both an apology, as well as my thanks.” Mariah said.

“I owe you one as well. You’re not the like the mages I’ve dealt with in the past, just as I’m certain I’m not the first Templar to speak to you so gruffly. I pray this is the last of these experiences we have however, as they do nothing but breed contention and aggravation. We need to work together if we hope to survive this... _whatever_ this is, not against one another.” Cullen offered.

“Shall I leave you two alone?” Varric teased.

“That would be... Why would you... I mean... I have work to do.” Cullen stammered, blushing brilliantly as he turned for the door.

“Whatever you say, Curly.” Varric chuckled, moving towards the chair he’d recently vacated. “As for you, Ember... I see the way you look at him, picturing what he might have under all that metal. The blush on your cheeks is only bolstering my beliefs, you know.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mariah said, pulling the little table over to set her plate on.”

“And I’m a mole on the Divine’s hairy ass.” Varric smirked.

“Then you’d be in a shit pot right about now, since we don’t have one of those. That, or you’d be on the ass of every woman vying for the Sunburst Throne. Probably an itchy mole, too.”

“What’s a good Chantry priest without an itchy crack?” Varric laughed.

“I suppose you would know.” Mariah chuckled.

“Most of the ones I met _needed_ to scratch their assed. Some did it without caring if they were being watched or not. Kind of disturbing, really. But that’s not the point, is it. Curly’s growing on you.”

“Like fungus.”

“Fast, slippery and wet it is, then.” Varric teased.

“He is not! I mean...” Mariah blushed.

“If that’s what lets you sleep at night, Ember. Hmmm. Ember... doesn’t really fit anymore, does it. I’ll have to think of something better. In the meantime, eat your gruel and get some rest. I suspect Curly will be by again in the morning to hold... I mean, _help_ you with your... _recovery_.” Varric smirked, getting to his feet.

Blinking in surprise as he closed the door, Mariah knew she would have to come up with a way to make the dwarf as uncomfortable as he made her when referring to she and Cullen together. For now however, she turned her attention to the food before her. While she was ravenous, her body was demanding she try to sleep. Pushing the table back away from her, Mariah used her magic to remove her boots. Slipping under the covers, she was soon fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Waking to a knock on her door the following morning, Mariah stretched and called out for her visitor to enter. Sitting up slowly, she watched as Cullen came in with her breakfast. Clearing her throat as he set it on the table, she accepted the cup of cider he brought her. Hearing her belly growl at the sight of the meal before her, she set into it gratefully.

“Given the similarities of our nature, I thought it best if I came early so that you wouldn’t try to work your hip on your own. You’ve been abed long enough, as you’ve said, and I’m here to help you regain the strength you need to return to your duties.” he said, offering her a small smile.

“I couldn’t be happier to hear that, so, thanks.” she smiled. 

“You’re welcome.” Cullen smiled in return.

The gesture gave her butterflies, twisting her stomach into little knots. His eyes sparkled in the morning light that filtered through the window, something that drew her in like a moth to a flame. He returned her gaze, as though he too was being lost in the depths of the emerald pools that met his.

“So. Sword and shield. How did you come about training?” he asked, clearing his throat and offering her an inquisitive smile.

“As I said, I have many brothers.” she smirked.

“Ah, but Josephine has mentioned that it’s uncommon for the women in your family to be warriors, as you have become. She says they’re very...”

“Stodgy and uptight? That about sums it up.” Mariah answered.

“I was going to use the term ‘diplomatic’, but stodgy and uptight works as well.”

“But you forgot ‘pompous’ and ‘arrogant’. Can’t describe my family any other way.” she chuckled.

“Yes, well.” he smirked. “She also mentioned that most of your relatives have joined the Chantry, in one form or another.”

“Oh, yes. The Trevelyan name is quite popular among the pious. It’s expected that any child in our lineage devote themselves in some fashion.”

“But not you.” Cullen said gently.

“Nope. I got the short straw and ended up a mage. They weren’t terribly happy about that, as it meant I couldn’t serve my family name as a priest or some such nonsense.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m not.” she answered flatly.

“Come. Finish your breakfast so we can get you out and about.” he stated, sensing that particular subject was closed for the time being.

Offering him a smile of gratitude, Mariah quickly finished all that he’d brought her. Getting slowly to her feet, she made for the door with him at her side. Seeing Varric on the other side as she opened it, she furrowed her brow at the smirk on his face.

“Guess I should have waited an hour or so longer before popping in for a visit.” he smirked playfully.

“It isn’t what you think.” Cullen said quickly, a slight blush coloring his stubbled cheeks.

“Oh? You seem to turn up with our Herald quite frequently lately, Curly. Any idea what the people are whispering when you’re not around?”

“There’s nothing going on. I’m merely assisting her recovery so that she can resume her duties.” Cullen answered, the blush brightening.

“So you say, but the people here have a _different_ opinion. And if I’m guessing correctly, the both of you seem to have entertained the idea, in your minds, if nowhere else.” Varric teased.

“Don’t... Don’t be ridiculous.” Mariah stammered, looking shyly from the dwarf to the Templar.

“It’s ok, Ember. You’re both healthy adults. It’s perfectly natural to think such thoughts. You’re obviously attracted to each other, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise.” he chuckled.

“Andraste preserve me!” Cullen said, his face so bright it seemed to glow.

“Was there something you needed?” Mariah asked, wanting to change the subject.

“Nope. I just came to see how you were doing.” Varric smirked. “Given the Commander’s reaction to my line of questioning, I’d say you’re _in good hands_.” he teased.

Remembering what the dwarf had seen yesterday, Mariah’s face exploded with color. Cullen also blushed brilliantly, something that reminded her of a young man kissing a girl for the first time. It was cute and endearing, if she was honest with herself, and she couldn’t resist offering the man a shy smile. Hearing him clear his throat, she knew that he too was ready to change the subject. Taking hold of his arm as it was offered, she slowly made her way out of her hut and down the stairs.

The morning sun glistened off the lingering snow, making it sparkle like diamonds. The air was warm and refreshing, indicating that spring really was just around the corner. Glancing toward Haven’s main gate, she gazed longingly, picturing the icy river just beyond. There were quite a number of stairs between her and that river, however, and she wasn’t sure she would be able to tackle them. Catching the look Cullen gave her, she knew he understood her desire.

“We’ll take them one at a time, only going as fast and far as you are able.” he said gently.

Offering him a smile of thanks, she walked slowly with him toward the gate. The stairs still bore pockets of ice, being in the shadow of the massive door, making the descent difficult. On more than one occasion, she’d had to let Cullen take hold of her so that she wouldn’t fall into a pile of snow. Stepping out into the open air of the valley, Mariah turned her face to the sky. It was freeing, just being outside the camp’s walls, and she wasn’t about to let her hip slow her down. Looking over at the Templar, she saw the grin on his face and cleared her throat.

“I’d like to go watch the soldiers awhile, if you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. Seeing them training might put ideas into your head, actions that your body isn’t quite ready for.” Cullen replied, furrowing his brow.

“What if I promised not to rush off and tackle anyone?”

“I know you, you wouldn’t be able to keep that promise.” Cullen chuckled. “But, I’m not without sympathy. I’ll give you a sword and shield to hold, just so you don’t feel _completely_ distanced from the field.”

“Please, Cullen... I feel as though I’m suffocating in there. I can feel my body struggling, and I need to remind it how to dance.” she said imploringly.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Mariah felt she knew the answer. He wasn’t going to let her anywhere _near_ the training field, at least, not yet. Sighing to herself, she nodded as he asked her to remain where she was so that he could go speak to one of his men. Watching as he came back with both sword and shield, her eyes lit up with a fire she’d almost thought she’d lost.

“If you’re going to train, you train with me. I’ve seen too many soldiers take a severe injury that refused to listen to the healer’s instructions. In the end, they were barely able to walk, as they’d pushed themselves too far. If I _do_ this, you must give me your word that you won’t sneak around behind my back and work with _anyone_ else, _especially_ Varric.” he stated.

“You have my word.” she said, reaching for the weapons.

The wrapped leather of the grip on the sword he brought her felt as comfortable as the boots on her feet. The blade, though unimpressive, glistened in the morning light, the Breach giving it a slightly green tint. Catching her reflection on the cold steel, she saw how pale she’d become, tucked away in her tiny hut. The scar that trailed over her left eye, across the bridge of her nose and down her cheek on the right side stood out in stark contrast against the porcelain skin. It was a reminder to her, one she hardly needed, that she wasn’t loved by her family, _or_ the people she’d been forced to deal with through her twenty five years. She was despised by mages, Templars, even her own family. The fact that so many people were looking to her as their last hope was unsettling. There wasn’t really anyone she could trust when it came down to it, even Varric had said that he was a spymaster, complete with his own little network of people willing to gather whatever information he sought. Clenching her jaw, she knew she would have to clam up about her past, lest the dwarf or Leliana uncover truths she didn’t want known. Josephine had already done enough damage with her prying, something she would have to quell as well.

Turning her attention back to Cullen, she knew she had to keep the man at arms length. He was a Templar, and she, a mage. Nothing else mattered when it came down to it. They were, and always _had_ been, natural enemies. The Chantry preached it. Magic was meant to serve man, and never rule over him. Priests and Templars both used that as an excuse to do whatever they wanted with mages, and she was no different. She’d felt the gauntlet of a Templar more times than she cared to admit, and been forced to swallow rhetoric by the priests she didn’t believe. How, after all, could the Maker despise mages when he’d made so many?

“ _I told you to **hold** the wench, not let her get away!” the older man growled, starting off down the hall._

_“My apologies, Knight Commander!” the younger Templar replied._

_“Don’t just **stand** there, go **get** her!”_

_“At once, ser.”_

_Peering around the corner of the room she hid in, Mariah watched as the younger Templar rushed passed her. Knowing she had to move quickly, she slipped silently from her hiding place, wanting only to reach the shelter of Lydia’s room. Feeling herself being yanked back by her hair, she turned to see the Knight Commander glowering down at her. Kicking him in the groin, she knew he wouldn’t feel it through the plate he wore, but it was the gesture that mattered. No one would come to her aid, as no one really liked her in the Tower. Even the First Enchanter turned a blind eye when it came to her, not really caring what happened to one of his apprentices. At least, not to **her**..._

_Rage flooded her senses, combining with the sheer hatred she bore the Knight Commander. Blasting the hand that held her with a bolt of raw magic, she then ducked beneath his grasp, rolling between his legs. Grabbing the sword of one of the younger Templars as she regained her footing, she clashed blades with the Knight Commander as he proceeded to attack her. She knew he was suppressing her magic, but she wasn’t going to use it anyway. She needed to protect herself the only way she knew her couldn’t hinder, and she launched into him full force._

_Screaming as one of the other men grabbed her, she used the pommel of her stolen weapon to smash him in the face. She took pleasure in his pain, knowing that, for the moment, at least, he was unable to help his superior. Spotting three more Templars rushing toward them in the hall, she quickly put up an ice barrier to hold them back, if only for a moment. Blood blurred her vision from the grazing blow the Knight Commander had delivered to her scalp, but she wasn’t about to let it keep her from attacking the man. She needed to keep him at bay, else she would suffer his depravity greatly..._

“You’ll never hurt me again!” she yelled, her mind only seeing the memory of the man who’d caused her so much pain.

Lashing out at the person before her, Mariah wanted only to keep him away. She knew her blows were desperate at best, but none of that mattered. She wasn’t _about_ to succumb to the man, knowing what the punishment would be. She didn’t care just then, however. Anger was stronger than any pain, and just then, there was nothing else. Tears slipped unbidden over her cheeks, reddening her nose and clouding her vision. Feeling the blade fly from her hand, she struggled against the arms that pulled her close. The cold, metal plate against her cheek brought terror with it, a nightmare she wanted to escape.

“Shhh, you’re alright.” the gentle voice said.

Pounding her fists against the man’s armor, she soon became aware of the soothing timbre that washed over her. It was calming, not cold. Grasping the material that covered the heavy plate, she felt the tender embrace that held her close. Her body ached, and was trembling violently, though she was unable to push herself away. Burying her face in the crimson and gold fabric, she tried to hide the tears that flooded her eyes. The warm scent of the lion’s mane ruff washed over her, helping to ease the rage that lived in her heart.

“Shhh, you’re safe.” Cullen said gently.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she struggled to force the memories she had of the Knight Commander away. There were some wounds even time couldn’t heal, things that had occurred that never should have. The gentle hand that stroked her hair wasn’t gloved, despite the cold. It was warm and comforting, even so. The sensation was foreign to her, however, and she slowly turned her face to meet that of the man that held her close. She wanted to push away from him, though presently found she was unable. She was comfortable where she was, despite him being a Templar...

“I... I’m sorry.” she said softly, stepping out of his arms.

“Are you alright?” Cullen asked.

“I’m fine.” she lied.

“I think you’ve worked yourself enough for today. Let’s get you back so you can rest and have something to eat.”

“I’m fine, really.” she repeated, plastering a fake smile on her face. “I’m actually rather hungry, so I think I’ll go to the mess hall.”

“I’ll accompany you, just to make sure you don’t slip on the ice.”

Nodding in agreement, Mariah turned to make her way toward the main gate. Gritting her teeth as a sudden pain washed over her, she found she no longer possessed the strength in her leg to remain standing. Collapsing quickly to the ground, she soon found herself once again in the Templar’s arms. There was genuine concern in his eyes as he held her, something she wished didn’t make her belly tighten in knots. Catching the looks on the faces of the men and women that presently surrounded them, she felt a light blush come to her cheeks. She wondered just how much of her nightmare they’d seen, judging by the startled expressions they wore. Sighing in defeat, she wrapped her arms around Cullen’s neck as he made his way to the dining hall.

“Here. Just rest while I get you something to eat.” Cullen said, setting her lightly on one of the padded chairs.

Clenching her jaw as she gave him a slight nod, she felt angry with herself for allowing the images of what had happened to once again to cloud her mind. It was something she struggled enough with as she slept, she really didn’t need the terrors to color her thoughts while awake. Taking several deep breaths, she focused on calming herself while she waited for Cullen to return with their meal.

Offering him a smile of thanks as he set her plate before her, she picked up the small loaf of bread and broke a piece off. Popping it into her mouth, she saw the way Cullen was looking at her. Feeling that wave of discomfort creep over her, she cleared her throat before gulping down a hearty swig of ale.

“You did well today, considering your injury.” he said, offering her a small smile.

“Thanks. Hey, I’m sorry about...” she replied.

“No need to apologize.” he interrupted, holding a hand up to halt her. “It seems life in the Circle didn’t agree with either of us, which makes us grateful for the freedom from such.”

“Something like that.”

“Since you pushed yourself as hard as you did today, I think we’ll focus on strengthening the muscles while you work out the tenderness you’re sure to feel. We’ll start by walking around the camp, which you can either do with myself or Varric, and return to training by week’s end.”

“Thanks.” she said, offering him a small smile.

“We’ll start as soon as you’re finished eating, if you’d like, taking it nice and easy for the remainder of the day. After supper, you’ll need to take a hot bath with a healing poultice, just to assist in your recovery. With luck, you’ll be back to your duties by month’s end.” Cullen offered.

“You’re the boss, Commander.” she teased, smirking slightly.

“I only command the Inquisition’s forces, nothing more. From the look of things, I’d say that _you’re_ the boss. Which is fortunate for me, as I don’t like being the center of attention.” he chuckled.

“As pretty as you are, Curly? You can’t _help_ but be the center of attention.” Varric chuckled, claiming the seat beside her.

“I am _not_ pretty.” Cullen answered.

“If that’s what you need to tell yourself.” Varric grinned.

“Haven’t you got something else to do?” Cullen asked sharply.

“Easy there, Curly. I’m not going to take your new favorite soldier away from you. Sheesh. You’re almost as bad as an Ash Warrior’s hound with their leg of lamb.”

“I am... Maker’s breath. There’s no point in arguing with you, is there?” Cullen said.

“Nope. I’m a man who sees what most try to hide, and Curly? I can see there’s _plenty_ you’re trying to conceal from our fiery Herald.” Varric smirked.

“Andraste preserve me!” Cullen blushed.

Seeing the uncomfortable way Cullen shifted in his seat, Mariah couldn’t help but arch a questioning brow as she met his eyes. The shyness he displayed was endearing, if nothing else, bringing a small smile to her face as she watched him. Knowing he wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment, she quickly finished the rest of her meal and got slowly to her feet.

“I’m ready when you are, Commander.” she said, letting her eyes lock with his.

Taking the arm she was offered once he’d stood, she made her way to the door and back out into the early afternoon light. While images of what had happened with the Knight Commander flitted through her mind from time to time, she found her thoughts return to the way Cullen had held her. It was comforting, yet, uncomfortable at the same time. She couldn’t say why she felt such conflicting emotions, as she’d never thought anyone would ever hold her as gently as he had. Perhaps, just maybe, Varric was right. Cullen was a world apart from all the other Templars she’d dealt with in her life, one that she could possibly learn to trust...


	16. Chapter 16

“ _That child is a menace! She’s been nothing but trouble since the day she was born! You would have done the world a service if you would have drowned her like a kitten before she drew her first breath!” the old woman snapped, storming through the family home in Ostwick._

_Hearing her grandmother’s tirade, Mariah knew her brother Jamison had done something she was being blamed for. She didn’t understand why her brother hated her as he did, only that she was always held responsible for his misdeeds._

_“There! There’s the little hell spawn! Grab her!” the woman snarled, pointing a boney finger at her._

_Ducking under the man’s arm, Mariah raced as fast as her little legs could carry her. She knew she would be beaten if she was caught, and so tried desperately to evade her pursuer. Slipping behind the large wash basin, she made her way into the crawl space beneath the larder where she could hide. Hearing the man rage at her escape, she watched her grandmother’s feet appear at his side. Her voice was cold as she ordered him to dig her out, something she knew wasn’t possible because of the heavy bricks that comprised the foundation. Listening to her father as he entered the larder, she covered her mouth to keep any of them from hearing her heavy breathing._

_“That little bitch stole my favorite pair of shoes and put them on the pig. I demand you get her out.” the woman growled._

_“You know he can’t dig there, mother. Doing so could bring the larder down on the girl.” her father said, his voice every bit as cold._

_“Then seal her in. She can rot under there with the rats.” the old woman spat._

_“You know as well as I do that she’d just crawl out through the sewer. Closing off that hole would do nothing to keep her in.”_

_“Then close off the sewer from the other side. If she can’t get out, she can’t besmirch the family name any more than she already has just by being born.”_

_“Yes, my Lady.” the man said, turning to go and do as he was commanded._

_“Nicholas, station men here to watch for the little tripe should she emerge. It’s time we be rid of the little demon and erase her name from the noble Trevelyan lineage.” the old woman spat._

_“Begging your pardon, my Lady, but wouldn’t it be better to send the child away?” the cook asked shyly. “You could have one of the guards drop her off on the Chantry stoop, telling no one who she might belong to.”_

_“You’re soft in the head.” Nicholas snapped._

_“Forgive me, my Lord, but bringing about her death might incur the wrath of the Maker. Sending her away would keep her blood from your hands.” the cook pressed._

_“You’re right. She’s soiled the family name long enough. See that her bags are packed for her departure post haste. I’ll not have her under my roof one more night if I can help it.” her father growled._

_“It will be done, my Lord.”_

_Watching as her father and grandmother left the room, she wiped the tears from her cheeks with her dirty hands. She hadn’t stolen her grandmother’s shoes, though she was certain her brother **had**. Seeing the cook’s gentle eyes appear through the hole, she swallowed the lump in her throat._

_“Come, child. They won’t hurt you anymore.” she said, extending her hand._

_“I didn’t steal her shoes.” Mariah cried._

_“I know, but they’re blaming you for it anyway.”_

_“Why don’t they like me? Why do they want to kill me?” Mariah asked, taking the proffered hand and crawling out into the larder._

_“Maker only knows, child.”_

_“Is it because I’m a demon?”_

_“Now you listen to me. You’re no demon, alright? You’re a beautiful little girl, and I know that you’re only going to get prettier as you grow up. Maybe they’re scared you’ll outshine the rest of their boring lot. Being different isn’t a **bad** thing, Mariah. It just means the Maker has blessed you with a uniqueness the rest of your family doesn’t have.”_

_“Gran says the Maker hates me. That I’m the child of a darkspawn. Is that true?”_

_“You’re no child of those monsters, Mariah. Besides. The darkspawn are all but gone. The Maker called the Grey Wardens to come and kill them all. Not even the dwarves have seen any in ages, and they live close to where those beast's lair. You’re like Andraste. She had red hair too, and look how far she went. Maybe she chose you to do something important. Maybe that’s why you’re different from your brothers and sisters.”_

_“Can you come with me? I’m scared to go alone.” Mariah asked, her tear filled eyes looking up at the blue ones of the cook._

_“If only I could, child. You’ll see me again though.”_

_“You promise?”_

_“With every breath in my body.”_

_Snuggling into the woman’s arms, Mariah felt them wrap protectively around her. She would be gone from her home by nightfall, sent off to a future that held no certainty for her. Perhaps she would find a way to make her family proud in the Chantry. Perhaps then, they might love her..._

Opening her eyes slowly, Mariah felt the ache in her heart from the dream she’d had. The cook had saved her life that day, keeping her from being slain simply because of the color of her hair and the freckles on her pale skin. Staring up at the ceiling of her little hut, she found herself wondering what had happened to the woman. She wasn’t very old when she was little, perhaps only twenty or so. Closing her eyes, she felt the heat of tears as they slid slowly over her cheeks. Brushing them away, she sat up and dressed. Tugging on her coat, she stepped out into the rain that pattered down on the small village. Making her way to where Leliana gave orders to her spies, she waited silently as the woman spoke with one of the men. Offering him a small smile as he departed, she then turned her attention back to the person she’d come to see.

“Good morning, Herald.” Leliana said, her eyes never moving from the reports she held in her hand.

“Are you... are you busy?” Mariah asked.

“Is there something you need?”

“I was wondering... _hoping_ you might be able to look someone up for me. When you have the time, of course.”

“I would have to know the details.”

“It’s no one important, well, no one important to anyone but me. I want to find out what happened to the cook at my... the Trevelyan estate.”

“A cook?” Leliana asked, looking up from her reports to face her.

“Yes. Her name was Eleanor. She’d be about forty or so, has brown hair and blue eyes. She was skinny, and might have had some elven blood in her. She looked quite delicate, as I recall.”

“I make no promises, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Leliana.”

Returning the warm smile the woman gave her, Mariah stepped back out into the cold rain that fell on her pale skin, giving her reason to pause her progression. Turning her face to the sky, she let the icy drops caress her cheeks, refreshing her as much as it did the world around her. While spring was well on its way, she held no illusions as to what the weather might still do. They were in the mountains, after all, and the land this far up was still likely to get snow. For now, however, she savored the chill of the rain that slid over her body in its progression to the ground beneath her feet. It helped to return the cook’s memory to its proper place in her thoughts, safe where it couldn’t be tarnished. She didn’t know why she’d dreamed of the woman, as she’d not seen her since the day she was cast out of her home. Still, she’d saved her life, knowing that it could have meant losing her own for trying to protect the child she had been.

Watching as people scurried through the small village on their way to the dining hall, Mariah furrowed her brow. She knew she needed to eat, as she’d been cleared to return to her duties just the day before. She just couldn’t bring herself to do it, however, as there was too much pain and sorrow in her heart to be able to stomach anything. Turning instead to the main gates, she thanked the guard for opening the heavy door for her. Creating an awning of ice over his head, she smiled slightly at his gesture of thanks.

The world beyond the village was calm and quiet, something she needed just then. Not even the clanging of swords as the troops trained could be heard. They were all tucked up in their barracks where it was warm and dry. She knew she should be indoors as well, though the idea of being such was just too displeasing. She’d been cooped up for several weeks now, and wanted nothing more than to savor the fresh air of the mountains around her. She wasn’t bothered by the rain, as it felt good on her skin as it pattered on her face. Finding a rock at the edge of the frozen lake, she settled down on its rough surface to enjoy the isolation around her.

“You shouldn’t be out here, you’ll catch cold.” Cullen said, walking toward her some time later.

“And you should?” she asked, turning slightly to meet his eyes.

“It’s raining. You should be inside where it’s warm and dry.”

“I can be warm and dry wherever I am, should I wish it. I’m a mage, remember?” she said, looking back out across the frozen lake. “Besides. I like the rain.”

“So I see. Still, you should come get something to eat. You missed both breakfast and lunch, so I feel you should at least come in for supper. You’ll need your strength if you are to depart once the storm breaks.”

Sighing, she knew he was right. Getting to her feet, she started toward the man, arching a brow as he offered him his surcoat, she wondered why he would do such a thing. Flinching slightly as he draped it around her shoulders, she felt the warmth of it settle into her bones. His scent clung to the fabric, toying with her thoughts in ways she didn’t like. Meeting his eyes as he tucked a stray lock of curly red hair behind her ear, she felt her belly tighten at the small smile he gave her.

“Come on. Let’s get you inside where it’s dry.” he said, turning away from her.

Following him to the dining hall, she passed him his surcoat before entering. The warmth and scent of the man lingered however, flooding her senses and whispering to that part of her she’d killed and buried long ago. Watching as he moved to sit with some of his troops, she momentarily thought about joining him. Growling at herself for the thought, she picked her way through the tables to the back of the hall. Settling herself in the corner, she thanked the woman that brought her a hearty bowl of stew.

She could see the entire hall from where she sat, enabling her to watch all that went on around her. It was both an advantage, as well as a disadvantage, as she wouldn’t be able to leave if someone were to claim the seat across from her. Putting up small wards to keep people away, she took the first few bites of her stew that she could manage. Realizing that she really wasn’t hungry, she pushed the bowl away and turned her attention instead to the mug of ale. Hearing the soldiers laugh brought her eyes to where they sat, relating stories of one mishap or another. Chuckling to herself, she found her eyes drifting to where Cullen sat. He was smirking, something that tightened her belly in knots. She couldn’t look away however, as there was just something about the man that drew her in.

It was a feeling she was uncomfortable with, as men typically only saw her as a toy they could use as they wished. Cullen was unlike other men, however. He hadn’t tried to corner her, or take advantage of her weakened state, something she wasn't used to. If she were still in the Circle Tower at Ostwick... No. She wasn’t going to let her mind go there, she’d already had enough nightmares to last three lifetimes because of the Knight Commander. She wouldn’t let him torment her any longer, if she could help it. Gulping down the last of her ale, she made for the door. Her hut was quiet, and just then, that was what she needed most...


	17. Chapter 17

The days that passed went by in a blur. The storm had finally broken, which meant that she could once again resume her quest to find people willing to help the Inquisition, in one form or another. She’d done what she could to bolster their reputation by helping as many people along the way as she could, though she was more than ready for a little peace and quiet by week’s end. Looking over the report Leliana gave her regarding soldiers that had been taken prisoner in the Fallow Mire, she knew that would be where she needed to go next.

Varric wasn’t going to be pleased, as he’d related on more than one occasion that he was a city guy. He liked firm, level ground. The bog they were headed to was anything but. Smirking to herself as she imagined his reaction to their destination, she walked briskly toward the tavern, knowing he would be there spinning one story or another. Slipping silently through the door, she listened as the dwarf related how easily she’d beaten thirteen men that had been sent to test her skill, and to make sure she’d healed enough to return to her duties. Claiming a seat in the shadows, she shook her head at the tale he told. Seeing him turn towards her once he’d finished, she got to her feet and made her way over.

“Here she is, the woman of the hour!” Varric grinned, giving her a nudge.

“Only if that hour is dawn, when your voice isn’t booming throughout the village.” Mariah teased.

“No need to deny it, Torch. Everyone knows you love listening to me, especially when I’m talking about you.” Varric laughed.

“Torch? I thought you’d have been able to come up with something better by now.” 

“It’s a work in progress.” Varric smirked.

“I didn’t know progress meant moving backwards. Your wit is failing you, my hairy friend.”

“How could you say such a thing? And here I thought we were friends.” Varric said, feigning offense.

“Oh, you’ll think differently of me for sure once I tell you where we’re headed.”

“Someplace warm and sunny, I hope.”

“Not even close.” Mariah smirked. “Ever hear of the Fallow Mire?”

“The place of mud, rot and stench? I think _everyone_ has. Why?”

“Because you’ve just won an all expense paid trip to the bog! That’s right, you and three lucky travelers will be knee deep, well, _ass_ deep for you, in sludge and grime! You’ll spend your days wading through some of the most stagnant water in all of Thedas, battling scores of undead, wisps and tormenting souls eager to possess your stumpy body! At night, you’ll be plagued by mosquitos and other obnoxious insects, eager to feast upon your blood as they swarm your tent in droves! If that isn’t enough, you’ll get to battle demons from the rifts, as well as Avaar that have opted to challenge the Inquisition to a pissing match over the driest spots of crumbling stone! Congratulations, my friend!” Mariah stated emphatically.

“Tell me you’re joking.” Varric said, the smile fading from his face entirely.

“Not in the slightest. The Inquisition has received word that the Avaar holed up in the place have taken a patrol of soldiers hostage. It’s unknown if any of them are alive, but we have to rescue them regardless. In addition, the leader of that roving band of brigands has challenged me to a battle, deeming me a threat to the Avaar gods themselves. Everything’s being made ready for our departure this afternoon.” Mariah replied.

“Who are the other two unfortunate souls that will be accompanying us?” Varric asked.

“Cassandra and Solas, as Cullen has to stay behind to mind his troops, Leliana has to be available to attend to her scouts, and Josephine... well, I think that one’s rather obvious.”

“Shit. Is it too late to get off this broken cart?”

“I know you despise the muck, but I need you on this one.” Mariah said, meeting the dwarf’s eyes.

“I may not like it, but you’re right. Those soldiers need to be rescued, no matter how difficult it’ll be to get to them.”

“Thanks, Varric. I’ll go get the details and check on the supplies. Hopefully, we’ll be able to head out soon, rather than waiting until midday.”

Seeing the dwarf nod his head, Mariah returned to her hut to gather her things. Donning her armor, she then strapped the sword to her side. She might have been a mage, but she felt every bit as comfortable with a sword in her hand as she did her staff. Tying her wild curls back as best she could, she settled her pack on her shoulders before making for the door. Meeting Cassandra as she came up the stairs from the main gate, she offered the Seeker a small smile. She too looked displeased about their assignment, but Mariah knew the woman would do whatever it took to bring their people safely back to Haven.

“When I mentioned I hoped the Inquisition would find a way to help the people flocking to Haven for protection, I was not expecting to wade through muck to get to them.” Solas said, approaching Mariah some time later. “Regardless, these people need our help, and we must not let them down.”

“I agree. Come on, dwarf. We can’t wait while you dawdle because you don’t want to go.” Cassandra added.

“Keep your shirt on, Seeker. I was just making sure I had enough bolts for Bianca. Who knows what we’re going to face, and personally, I’d rather be prepared.” Varric replied.

Offering him a warm smile, Mariah then turned for the gate and headed out. The Fallow Mire was nearly two weeks worth of travel time, and she wanted to put as much ground beneath her feet as they could before they had to stop for the night. On more than one occasion, she had to melt the snow enough to give them a path to walk on, as the ice on the mountain was just too dangerous to cross. By the day’s end, she was more than ready to set up camp, given how difficult the terrain had been. Pitching her tent, she then proceeded to light a warm fire to cook their meal on.

“What is this supposed to be?” Varric asked, swirling his bowl to try and identify its contents.

“It’s stew.” Cassandra replied, shoveling a bite in her mouth.

“And you actually _eat_ this? I can’t even tell what’s _in_ it.” Varric said, looking from the Seeker to the gray goop.

“Of course she does, Varric. It’s what fuels her wonderful charm and personality.” Mariah smirked, poking at the mess in her bowl.

“I beg your pardon?” Cassandra retorted.

“You don’t have to beg, Cassandra. Though, I think I’d rather eat that pile of stones than this.” Mariah teased, setting her bowl down.

“If it is so displeasing to you, perhaps _you_ should cook from now on.” Cassandra growled.

“And have it known that I’m worse than you? No thanks. Unless, of course, you like your food charred.” Mariah chuckled.

“Even _charred_ food would be better than _this_.” Solas added.

“No one asked _you_ , elf.” Cassandra quipped.

“Indeed. Had any of you done so, we would not be suffering through this meal as though we would rather eat rocks and dirt.” Solas smirked.

“From now on then, _you_ will be in charge of providing us with our meals. I assume you know how, given you dress like someone that has an abhorrence to civilization.” Cassandra retorted.

“The term you’re looking for there, Seeker, is ‘hobo’.” Varric chuckled. “Then again, it’s better than constantly looking like a hard ass.”

“No, Varric, you’ve got that all wrong. _I’m_ the hard ass, remember?” Mariah snickered.

“You’re right, Torch. She’s just a stubborn ass.” Varric laughed.

“Let’s just finish our...” Cassandra started.

“Slop...” Varric interrupted.

“Bog rot...” Solas added.

“Sickly sludge...” Mariah joined in.

“ _Supper_ ,” Cassandra corrected. “And go to bed.”

“I’ll pass on finishing it, but I’m sure we’ll find a use for it eventually. Perhaps we could set it on fire and coat our weapons in it.” Varric smirked.

“I don’t want that on _my_ sword, I have no idea where it’s _been_.” Mariah chuckled, cuddling herself around the blade to protect it from what was in his bowl.

“Will you both just shut up?” Cassandra growled, scraping what remained of her food into the fire.

Leaping back as the sludge exploded in the flames, Mariah cast a small shield over herself to protect her from flying goop. Looking at the others, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Solas wore some on his head and face, while Varric’s chest hair was coated. Cassandra also sported a fair amount of muck, it covering her face, chest and arms. Laughing hysterically, Mariah met each of their eyes in turn.

“You find this _funny_?” Cassandra growled.

“Not at all. It’s fucking _hilarious_!” Mariah chortled.

“Wash it off, mage!” Cassandra snarled.

“No can do, Templar. You did it to yourself, I’m not going to help you clean up your mistake. You should have _known_ something like that could happen.” Mariah laughed heartily.

The disgusted noise she made only served to heighten Mariah’s enjoyment of the moment. She continued to laugh as she watched the Seeker try to clean it from her short hair. Looking to Varric, she saw that he too was struggling. Her laughter couldn’t be contained as she watched the two struggling to remove it from their persons, each picking pieces of gray matter from where it had landed.

“Shit, Seeker! What did you put _in_ this bowl of, well, _shit_?” Varric asked, trying desperately not to yank out chest hairs as he attempted to remove the contents of Cassandra’s bowl.

“This is not _my_ fault, dwarf.” Cassandra quipped, scrubbing her skin raw with the cloth she’d brought for washing.

“You’re the genius that put the stuff in the fire.” Varric retorted.

“Well, my magical friend...” Solas began, turning to her once he’d cleared the mess from himself. “Shall we assist them so that we might seek out our bedrolls?” he smirked.

“I’m rather _enjoying_ this, Solas. Can we wait a few more minutes?” she giggled.

“I can see no harm in it. Besides. They seem to enjoy growling at each other.” Solas agreed.

Hearing a slight sizzle from beside the fire, Mariah glanced over at her bowl just before it too exploded. Calling up her barrier, she ducked beneath it as bits of flying stew launched her way. Laughing harder as she saw the mess add to what Varric and Cassandra were already struggling with, she knew they would be exchanging blows verbally for some time to come. Looking over to where Solas’ bowl sat, she cringed when she heard it hiss as well. The elf was fast at getting his own barrier up however, escaping the same humiliation as the Seeker and the dwarf.

The bickering was comical, as Varric used his extensive vocabulary to describe to the Seeker just what having her goop on him was like. Cassandra, in turn, attempted to return his insults, though she was nowhere near as skilled verbally as he was. Seeing the look of mirth in Solas’ eyes, she knew they needed to put an end to their struggling for the night. There was still the matter of Varric’s bowl however, which Mariah wrapped in a magical bubble to try and contain the pending explosion when it finally came. 

“This shit could hold bricks together better than any mortar. You should make this more often, Seeker.” Varric teased, using a towel to dry himself off from the water Mariah had created for him to wash in.

“Making it wouldn’t be such a good idea, Master Tethras. Using it for mortar would only weaken the walls when it decided to explode again, allowing entry to any bandit or mercenary wishing to do so.” Solas grinned.

“I should keep this stuff for use on any stubborn or rusted locks we encounter. Might shorten the time it takes me to pick the damned things.” Varric smiled.

“None of you are very funny, you know.” Cassandra said, brushing the last bit of stew from her armor.

“Actually, we rather are. See, while you were off learning to punch dragons and squash mages, the rest of us were learning to laugh. Too bad the Seekers didn’t give you a sense of humor with all that armor.” Varric chuckled.

“I happen to have a _very_ good sense of humor.” Cassandra chuffed.

“Maybe to Curly... he’s just as serious as you.” Varric said.

Seeing the look in the Seeker’s eyes as she glared at Varric, she knew the woman wanted to throttle him. He was right though, in a sense. In all the time she’d spent training with Cullen, she’d only seen a small smile here and there, nothing that really lit his eyes or touched his soul. He was stoic, for the most part. He seemed indifferent to almost everything that didn’t involve training, though his eyes hinted at a sadness he carried in his heart. Shaking herself mentally, she got to her feet. Setting up wards around the camp, she bid the others good night before disappearing into her tent. Tugging off her boots, she called up a small flame to keep her shelter warm before letting herself drift off into the realm of dreams...


	18. Chapter 18

Travel to the Mire took longer than expected, as the weather had kept their progress slow. Rain poured down on them from the moment they’d started through the Hinterlands, and hadn’t let up since. They were all wet and tired when they reached the forward camp, wishing only to be warm and dry. Seeing the soft smile on Harding’s face as they approached, she returned the gesture as best she could.

“Thank you for coming... Maybe you can solve this mess.” she began, looking up at Mariah. “Our missing patrols are being held hostage by Avvar, barbarians from the mountains.”

“What are they doing in a bog?” Mariah asked.

“That’s the thing. Their leader... he wants them to fight you. Because you’re the Herald of Andraste...”

“Not that I’ve ever claimed to be such, but what do they have against Andraste?”

“Well... the Avvar think there are gods in nature... As in, the sky has a god, and the forest... The Avvar say you’re claiming to be sent by one, and they’ll challenge the will of your god with their own. _I_ think their leader’s just a boastful little prick who wants to brag he killed you.”

“I’ve survived demons. I think I can handle myself against some southern barbarians.” Mariah scoffed.

“Yeah, you’d think, but they’re a brawny bunch. Getting to our troops won’t be easy. You’ll have to fight your way through undead... Wait... You’re not squeamish about undead, are you?” Harding smirked.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not letting the Avvar butcher the Inquisition’s people.” Mariah stated.

“I appreciate it... The Avvar are holed up in the castle on the other side of the Fallow Mire... Maker willing, the Inquisition’s people are still alive.”

“Indeed. We’ll head out first thing in the morning. Hopefully, the rain will have let up at least a little.” Mariah said, offering the dwarf a small smile.

Looking around at the small base, Mariah wondered how it was that everyone there kept from being grouchy. Their clothes were constantly wet, and their tents were sagging under the weight of the rain that fell. Furrowing her brow, she made her way throughout the camp, using her magic to dry everything out while erecting a barrier to keep the place dry, if only for a while. Hearing the relieved sighs from the men and women stationed there, she met their eyes as they came to offer their thanks. Nodding in return, she then proceeded to set up her own tent before calling up a fire to warm the area.

Watching as one of the men took advantage of the fire, she heard her belly growling hungrily at the smell of the meat he’d placed on a spit. It was a nice change from the hardtack and gruel she’d eaten for most of the journey there, though she knew it was a luxury they weren’t likely to experience again until they made their way to drier ground. Thanking the man as he passed her a plate, she savored each bite of the wild boar and roast potatoes he’d given her. Stretching out by the fire once she’d finished eating, she knew morning would come all too soon, seeing them off towards the castle on the other side of the bog.

Making her way to her tent a short while later, Mariah rolled out her bedroll. It was going to be a long night, of that, she had no doubt. Strange creatures roamed the land when it rained like it was, creatures that were all too eager to take an easy meal if the opportunity presented itself. Resting her staff on the ground beside her, she slid under the blankets, keeping her sword at her side for ease of use should the weapon be needed. Listening to the rain pattering on the ground around the camp, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Nightmares plagued her while her mind rested, waking her repeatedly throughout the night. Slipping silently from her tent, she watched as Inquisition scouts patrolled the area just beyond her bubble. Stepping out into the rain, she wondered if it ever let up in this part of Ferelden. The wind that blew through was cold and bitter, making her rub her arms for warmth. Igniting a small flame in her hand, she walked over to the man on the path ahead of her.

“Here, hold this.” she said, offering him the small fire.

“Are you insane? I’m not touching any damned fire.” he growled, stepping back from her.

“Fine. Freeze. I honestly don’t give a shit.” she retorted, dispelling the flame.

“You mages are all the same, aren’t you. Just think that you can wave your little hand and make everything better. The Chantry is _right_ to lock you away. You should all be made Tranquil as far as I’m concerned.” he snarled.

Gritting her teeth, Mariah punched the man square on the jaw. Dropping low, she then proceeded to sweep his feet out from under him, effectively landing him on his ass. Pulling her sword from its scabbard, she held it at his throat before he could move.

“I’m _more_ than just a mage, you son of a bitch! I think I’ll just feed you your own balls.” she snarled.

“Whoah, hold on now, Torch!” Varric said, rushing to her side. “He’s not worth getting your blade wet.”

“Wanna _bet_?” she growled, letting the point pierce the skin of his throat.

“He’s a dumbass, that’s all. Judging by the smell, you’ve made him shit himself. Isn’t that humiliation enough for the poor bastard?”

Glancing down at the dwarf, Mariah gave him a slight nod. Returning her blade to its sheath, she watched as the man scrambled to get away from her. She’d scared him bad enough that he’d soiled himself, something she was sure he hadn’t expected. He was the sort to treat mages with contempt, and wasn’t prepared for her to attack with a blade. Facing Varric as he moved in front of her, she drew in a tired breath.

“You’d think he would have been happy for the warmth you offered. This place is cold enough to freeze a Qunari’s ass.” Varric smirked, turning her back toward the warmth of the camp.

“He’s just like everyone else I’ve met. With a few exceptions, of course.” she said. “You know? I think you’re the first person who hasn’t treated me differently, for whatever reason they felt compelled to use at the time.”

“That’s because I’m one of a kind.” he smirked. “I’ve met a lot of good mages, and some that have made some really bad decisions...”

“Like Anders...”

“Exactly. He wanted to change things for mages, make them _better_. The road to hell is often paved with good intentions.”

“There are two sides to every coin, and I’ve been on both. He started the war, but it was time things changed. The Templars I was forced to live with took every opportunity to abuse their position that they could. They didn’t care that they were hurting people, they knew they wouldn’t be reprimanded, given the Knight Commander was the Divine’s cousin. They were literally able to get away with murder, and everyone else turned a blind eye.” Mariah said, staring off into the distance.

“That wouldn’t have happened if word had been sent from the Circle.” Cassandra said as she came to stand beside her. “The Seekers would have made sure the Knight Commander was punished for his crimes.”

“Like the Seekers are any better. Glorified Templars, that’s all. The Knight Commander would deny the allegations, and no one would dare speak against him. In the end, all that would do is create more problems for the mages that lived there.” Mariah retorted.

“Not if we...”

“Let’s be honest, Seeker. If you were called in by the mages and heard the Templars dispute everything they said, who would you be inclined to believe? You’re not exactly a fan of mages, after all.” Varric offered.

“I would have listened to _both_ sides, and...” Cassandra started.

“Sided with the Templars anyway. You don’t have to lie, Cassandra. You made it perfectly clear how you felt about me the moment I woke up in that cell. You wouldn’t have given it a second thought.” Mariah interrupted.

“Don’t pretend to know how I would react. You don’t even _know_ me!” Cassandra growled.

“I don’t _need_ to. You’re just like every other Templar I’ve ever met. Oh, sure. You _say_ you trust mages, yet you’re always watching, waiting for one of us to cast a glance in the wrong direction so you can drag us to the chamber to make us Tranquil. The Knight Commanders in Ostwick and Kirkwall was a perfect examples of that.” Mariah retorted.

“Kirkwall was the fault of a _mage_! He _destroyed_ the Chantry, killing everyone inside!” Cassandra snarled.

“And my point is proven. Your true colors are showing through, revealing what I’ve known all along. You’re nothing more than a Templar on a power trip.” Mariah bit back.

Watching as Cassandra drew her blade, Mariah quickly pulled hers from its scabbard. Clashing metal with the Seeker, she wanted nothing more than to beat the woman to her knees. She was just like everyone else... Mages needed to be eliminated, no matter how useful magic actually was. Knocking the shield from the woman’s hand, she felt the rush of adrenaline that coursed through her body. It was just sword to sword now, no added advantage for the glorified Templar, no hunk of metal for her to hide behind like a coward when her blade would have otherwise struck home.

Parrying the blow Cassandra struck at her, Mariah feinted left to draw the woman’s attention there while she came in low to the right. Her blade bit through the armor, leaving it open for another damaging blow if she could land one there again. Stumbling back as she was kicked in the chest, she then brought her sword up to strike Cassandra on the hip. The woman growled as the armor gave, opening a gash to her side. Setting the blood on fire, Mariah took a sickening pleasure from the pain she was causing the Seeker. It didn’t matter that it was quickly extinguished, it was the principal of the matter. She didn’t _need_ magic to hurt her, it was just another tool at her disposal.

Rolling beneath another well placed blow, Mariah came up behind the woman. Kicking Cassandra hard in the back, she watched as she stumbled forward, nearly losing her balance before falling face first in the stinking mud. Rage filled her body, fueling her desire to hurt the woman as badly as she herself had been. Striking at the ground, she snarled as Cassandra rolled away from the blow. Swinging low, she hoped she’d be able to take the Seeker’s feet out from under her. Cassandra seemed to know what her plan was however, and parried her attack with her own heavy sword.

Visions clouded her mind... Visions of all that she’d faced at the hands of the Templars in the Circle. The Knight Commander loomed large before her, his leering eyes roaming her body. The thought of him touching her again drove her to fight with everything she had. The man wouldn’t lay a finger on her, not this time. She knew he’d wait to ambush her later on, but for now, she would hurt him as badly as she was able.

Swinging her sword up at his side, she grinned darkly as she watched his blood seep out from under his armor. It was sweet vengeance she felt, vengeance that spurred her to lash out at his other side. Pulling her stolen blade free, she then brought it down on his shoulder. It clanged loudly as it connected with the heavy plate, sending shockwaves up her arms. It didn’t deter her however, and she recovered quickly to strike at his sword arm. Snarling as the weapon fell from his bleeding hands, she then moved to deliver the killing blow. He would never hurt her, or any _other_ mage ever again...

“Torch, STOP!” Varric said, moving to stand between her and the Seeker.

Blinking as she realized where she was, she quickly pulled her arms up to keep from striking the dwarf. Letting her blade drop into the mud at her feet, she let her eyes find Varric’s. They were asking her to calm herself, to let go of the rage that had grasped her heart. Gritting her teeth, she then turned her gaze to the Seeker. The woman was bleeding badly, having taken the full fury of her attack while lost to her waking nightmare. Feeling the man’s hand take hers, she let him lead her away from the camp so that she could regain control of her emotions.

“Are... are you going to be okay, Torch?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

“I... I don’t know, Varric.”

“You went after Cassandra pretty hard. It’s going to take some time for Solas to mend her wounds.”

“I wanted to hurt him... _her_...”

“That was pretty obvious.”

“It wasn’t her I was seeing though, Varric. I... I was back there... I was facing the Knight Commander...”

“Shit...”

“I... I should go help Solas... I caused the wounds, I should at least try to close them...”

“Are you sure you’re ready to go back to camp?”

“It doesn’t matter how I feel, I need to take responsibility for what I’ve done.”

Meeting his eyes briefly, Mariah made her way back to the small camp. The looks she was getting from the scouts was that of fear. They hadn’t expected her to lash out as she had, and were staring at her as though she could explode again at any given moment. Swallowing the guilt that had settled in her throat, she slipped through the flap into Cassandra’s tent. Seeing the woman’s eyes move to her, she furrowed her brow as she listened to what the Seeker had to say.

“I wanted to apologize.” Cassandra began, sitting up slightly. “I should not have provoked you as I did. You were right. I _would_ have believed the Knight Commander and not the mages. I... like you, I have had bad experiences with those who use magic against their opponents. It has clouded my judgement on more than one occasion, and I am sorry it did so with you. I will try not to let it blind me again.”

“I... owe you an apology as well. I didn’t realize I was lost to the waking nightmare that took hold of me. I should remember that you aren’t the Templars in the Ostwick Circle, no matter you same talents.”

Seeing the woman smile slightly up at her, Mariah returned the gesture slowly. Making her way to the other side of the cot, she summoned the magic she would need to close the wounds she’d inflicted. Solas had already done much, and it wouldn’t be long before the woman was back on her feet. Setting herself to the task, she hoped she would be able to keep such nightmares from blinding her in the future...


	19. Chapter 19

Mending Cassandra’s wounds took longer than expected. Once she and Solas had finished, she got to her feet to follow the elf out, offering Cassandra a moment of privacy.

“I would like a word with you.” Cassandra said, meeting her eyes as she turned back to face her.

Returning to the seat near the cot she had only just vacated, Mariah sat slowly. Something was on the Seeker’s mind, rousing her interest. Watching as the woman glanced to the entrance of her tent, Mariah cast a spell of silence, ensuring their words would not be heard by anyone outside.

“I told you that I was from Nevarra, and about my family’s history. The one tale I have not offered is that of my brother...” Cassandra began. “Anthony was older than I, a dragon hunter who showed what a Pentagast could truly be. I idolized him. I wanted to hunt dragons as he did, even though our uncle forbade it. Anthony promised to train me in secret. We would hunt dragons together one day, brother and sister vanquishing the beasts of old. And then he died on me.”

“I’m sorry... How did he die?” Mariah asked softly.

“A group of apostates wanted dragon blood, and wanted Anthony to get it for them. He refused, and they killed him for it. In front of me. I _begged_ the Chantry to let me become a Templar. Instead, they sent me to the Seekers. It took many years to let go of my drive for vengeance... At times I could not breathe... the rage nearly choked me. I sometimes wonder how different my life would be if Anthony was still alive. Would I be a dragon hunter? Married to some noble fool, a mother of three? I cannot say. I take solace in believing the Maker has a plan, but... He is not always kind.” Cassandra finished, letting out a sigh of sorrow.

“Seems we’ve walked the same path, just on opposite sides of the road.” Mariah said softly. “I was dragged kicking and screaming to the Circle when I was twelve. I... lit my bed on fire, nearly burning the bar... bedroom down. It was a magical fire, so it didn’t respond well to water. Fortunately, one of my brothers was a Templar, and was able to stop the flames before it consumed everything around us. Once there, I became the target of both mages and Templars alike. The mages saw me as a traitor because of my ties to the Templars, and the Templars saw me as a repulsive little squint. As I grew, I became the favored target of the Knight Commander. There were many times when he would drag me from my lessons so that he could...” she paused, the memory choking her like a noose around her neck.

“Force himself upon you...” Cassandra finished.

Meeting the woman’s eyes, she saw the sorrow and empathy she felt for the situation Mariah had been thrust into. Nodding her head slightly, she closed her eyes in a vain attempt to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay.

“I wasn’t the only one he abused, just his favorite. Some of the Templars preferred the younger male apprentices, beating them into submission and claiming it was because they were doing something wrong, or practicing forbidden magic. The other mages cried, or just accepted the fate they suffered. I _didn’t_. I always fought back, with everything I had. Before my magic manifested, I used to train with swords every chance I got. It helped, but not nearly as well as I wished. He seemed to take pleasure in the pain I inflicted, making his attack all the more vicious.”

“Why did the First Enchanter not intervene?”

“Why _should_ he? The Knight Commander was related to the Divine. Who would believe _his_ words over the Templar? I can recall numerous times when being dragged off by my hair that I met the First Enchanter’s eyes, begging him to do... _anything_. There was never any sympathy, no remorse for what he knew was about to happen. He was just... cold, completely lacking emotion...He always looked away... And it wasn’t just the Templars... Some of the mages would intentionally mess up my spells, or do something that I would later be blamed for. It was their way of lashing out at the injustices we all suffered. It was easy for them to hate me, given how devout and devoted my family was to the Chantry... _Especially_ the Templars. It didn’t matter that I would put myself between them and whatever polished helm wanted to do to them. I was the enemy.”

“Was no one there kind to you?”

“The only friend I had was an elven woman named Lydia. She was a senior enchanter who had taken me in from the moment I arrived at the Circle. She was killed by one of the apprentices she was trying to protect from the Templars...”

The compassion that filled Cassandra’s eye was uncomfortable, to say the least. Shifting in her seat, Mariah hoped the insight she’d given the Seeker wouldn’t come back to bite her. Hearing the woman stand, she did so as well. Taking the hand extended to her, Mariah clasped it firmly. An unspoken vow passed between them, one that promised an understanding on a deeper level than either had obviously known. Returning the smile she was given, she picked up her gear and followed the woman out of her tent.

The eyes of the scouts were upon them, nervously watching to see if either would lash out at the other again. Striding purposefully from the camp, she knew they’d wasted enough time, and needed to go find the Avvar that held the Inquisition’s troops hostage. Hearing Solas come up behind them, she couldn’t help but smirk at his comment. Both he and Varric were having difficulty with the Mire, though their reasons being vastly different. Solas was referring to the need to burn his clothing to rid it of the smell, while Varric was complaining about mud in all of his, particularly in places located below the belt. Spotting a dry path before her, Mariah led the group to it, knowing it would at least solve _part_ of Varric’s issue. Rinsing him off with warm water, she saw the look of gratitude in his eyes. Offering him a small smile, she returned her attention to the road before them. 

Water sloshing to her right drew her attention, revealing a battered corpse shambling their way. Several others followed, lumbering clumsily towards them. Taking her staff in hand, she cast a barrier over the group before engaging the rotting bodies before them. Cassandra moved quickly to her left, burying her blade deep in the flesh of the cadaver. Lighting the weapon on fire, she heard the creature howl in pain through torn vocal chords. Catching the smirk from the Seeker as she cut the body in two, she then proceeded to charge toward the others with her shield at the ready.

Drawing her own blade, Mariah made for the corpses on Cassandra’s left. Striking the first in an upward cutting motion, she snarled as her shoulder was pierced by an arrow. Seeing the rotten archer standing in the murky water, she blasted the beast with a jet of fire. Several more cadavers rose as the other fell, indicating that the water itself was the trigger to the raising of the undead. Summoning a wall of fire, she pressed it toward the foul creatures, incinerating them as it passed over each.

Yanking the arrow swiftly from her shoulder, she then proceeded to cauterize the wound with an intensely heated finger. Hissing as the flesh closed, she then returned her attention to the battle before them. Watching Varric leap back as he fired a bolt from Bianca, she blinked in surprise as the shot split into several missiles. It wasn’t something she’d seen before, which shouldn’t have been a surprise. Given the only experience she’d had with archers were those in the Hinterlands, be they bandit or rogue Templar, she realized just how little she actually knew about the art that was archery.

Spotting Solas struggling against one of the corpses, she quickly rushed to his aid. Lashing out at the beast with her sword, she soon had its attention focused solely on her. It was the opportunity the elf needed, as he was then able to blast the cadaver with a shard of ice, penetrating the skull and dropping it to the ground. Giving him a small smirk, she moved quickly to the front to help Cassandra take down the last of the rotting bodies.

“Hey, here’s an idea...” Varric began. “Let’s try _not_ to wake these stinky things up. They only seem to appear when the water is disturbed, so let’s not do that again if possible.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather stop here for a bath? I’m sure that can be arranged.” Mariah smirked.

“It might only make the smell lingering on his clothing worse.” Solas added.

“We should be thankful he hasn’t taken them off.” Cassandra teased.

“Not that it would matter, really. We wouldn’t see anything through all that manly dwarven hair.” Mariah chuckled.

“At least I _have_ hair. Chuckles could win a greased nug contest if we oiled him up. No one would ever be able to catch him.” Varric grinned.

“If it did anything to help the smell you’re emitting, I would volunteer to shave you and turn you loose.” Solas snickered.

“Yeah, but then you’d get the Seeker all riled up, since she’d be the one to have to go after me.” Varric laughed.

“How do you know I wouldn’t send the Herald? She could easily freeze the oil on your skin, slowing you down enough for me to catch you.” Cassandra smiled.

“I’m faster than I look. Besides. Torch here wouldn’t allow her favorite dwarf to be humiliated in such a manner.” Varric replied.

“Are you so sure of that?” Mariah snickered. “I might just try and catch the whole event in a memory crystal to use against you later, when you least expect it, of course.”

“Oh the humanity! To treat another so cruelly is more than my poor heart can bear. You know that I’ve grown on you, just admit it.” Varric retorted, feigning offense.

“Like fungus.” Cassandra stated.

Unable to suppress her mirth, Mariah began laughing at their comical bantering. If she were honest with herself, the dwarf really _had_ grown on her. She wouldn’t really let him be harmed, not if she could help or prevent it. It seemed to be the case with the others as well, though. Cassandra seemed to smile at him a little more fondly than she had when she’d first met them, and Solas had opened up quite a bit too. There was something about Varric that seemed to ease the tension in everyone he came into contact with, something she knew would be of benefit to her, if no one else.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, she met the eyes of the others as she wiped the tears from her own eyes. They, too, had had a good laugh, lightening the depressive mood that hung in the air. Clearing her throat, she knew she needed to resume their course to the castle ruins deeper in the bog. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see the gentle smile Solas offered her.

“You took a few arrows during that fight. Might I close the wounds for you?” he asked.

Furrowing her brow, Mariah realized she _had_ taken more than just the shot to her shoulder. Shaking her head, she wondered just how she’d managed to ignore the pain they surely would have caused as they pierced through her armor. Nodding slightly, she watched as Cassandra moved over, offering to hold her while the elf tugged the shafts free. Gritting her teeth as he pulled the first out, she knew she would have to endure the pain as he proceeded to remove the others. When it came to the last, she felt it scraping against the bone of her shoulder blade from where she’d been shot from behind. It was lodged in good, making her wince as he struggled to pry it loose.

“If it won’t come out that way, push it through.” she said, glancing at the elf over her shoulder.

“That would cause more pain, and likely rip through several veins as it passed through.” Solas answered.

“It’s not coming out the way it went in, the barbs are stuck on the other side. Just do it, Solas. I can endure whatever comes.” she retorted, facing Cassandra once again.

“If that is truly what you wish...” Solas started.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if it wasn’t.” she finished.

Sensing the hesitation, she knew the elf was reluctant to do what needed to be done. Meeting Cassandra’s eyes, she gave the woman a small smile as she nodded before moving behind her. Looking to Solas, she hoped the man would be ready with a healing spell to close the wound. Drawing in several deep breaths, she tensed her body in preparation for the pain she was about to experience. Crying out as the arrow broke free from the front, she grabbed a hold of it and yanked it the rest of the way out.

Her head spun momentarily as the adrenaline began wearing off. Her stomach churned violently, threatening to purge what she’d eaten the night before. Hearing a voice in her head, she focused briefly on the words...

_“She should be coming around soon. Make sure her wounds are tended to and that I am notified the moment she wakes.” the man said._

_“Yes, Commander.” the woman replied._

_“She’s likely to be ill from the pain, so be sure to bring her plenty of cool water to drink.”_

_“Right away.”_

_“And... Don’t leave her side until her eyes open. Not even for an instant, understood?”_

_“Yes Ser!”_

Furrowing her brow, she couldn’t tell if that was a dream from when she’d first arrived in Haven after attempting to close the Breach, or her mind reaching for a comfort she’d never dared hope for. The fact that it was the Templar soothing her was disconcerting, as she hadn’t really given him notice aside from their training. At least, that was what she _told_ herself. In truth, there was something about him, something in his eyes that called to her. They were soft and gentle, unlike those of the Templars in the Ostwick Circle. There was sadness there, too. She found herself wondering what had happened to him to cause such hidden sorrow.

Chiding herself for allowing her thoughts to turn to the man, she breathed a sigh of relief when the pain subsided. Rolling the shoulder to test its soundness, she felt the sting that indicated it wasn’t as strong as she would have liked. Solas had done what he could at the moment, which had to be enough for the time being. Looking to the others briefly, she gave them a small nod before resuming their journey through the bog.

Proceeding cautiously along the path, Mariah caught sight of a large obelisk standing on a raised bit of ground. Looking briefly to the others, she made her way slowly up the slope. Seeing a sconce on one side, she she noticed the set of runes on the other. The sconce was used to house veilfire, something she’d first encountered in the Hinterlands months ago. Raising her hand hesitantly, she touched the metal cage and watched it spark to life. Grabbing the torch that appeared, she moved to the other side to activate the runes.

The scream of a demon drew her attention to the path ahead. Watching as the gangly terror popped out of the ground, she quickly drew her sword and charged toward it. Cassandra was right beside her, battling the beast from the opposite side. Hearing the twang of a bow, Mariah glanced briefly to her side. Several more corpses had appeared, many of which were archers. Casting a barrier over the party, she looked quickly to Solas.

“Can you two keep the archers at bay while Cass and I take this beast out?” she asked, shooting a fireball at one of the cadavers.

“You got it, Torch! Come on, Chuckles! Let’s shove these beasties back into the muck they came from!” Varric answered.

Nodding her head, Mariah returned her attention to the terror. Growling as it sank into the ground, she looked for the tell tell sign of where it would reappear. Seeing the glowing green circle on the ground to her left, she cast a chain lightning spell to temporarily stun the demon. Smirking as the beast jerked from the shock, she looked to Cassandra.

“On three?” she asked, meeting the woman’s eyes.

Seeing her nod, she listened as Cassandra gave the count before charging toward the demon. Striking it from both sides, she cringed at the angry howl it bellowed at them. Sweeping low, Mariah landed a detrimental blow to one of its legs, severing the limb and dropping it to the ground. She knew the Seeker would take advantage of the opportunity she’d provided, and breathed a sigh of relief when the woman’s blade pierced the demon’s skull and clanged against a heavy rock. Turning her attention to the undead the men were fighting, she furrowed her brow as she watched them all suddenly drop. Sheathing her sword, she made her way back to the beacon.

“You guys alright?” she asked, looking them both over.

Seeing them both nod, she ran her hand over the glowing runes.

“Seems this giant hunk of stone might be the key to keeping the corpses away. If we see any more, we should light them as well. Who knows, we might even end up with a dry path out of this hell hole.” she added.

“Sound really good to me. I think I’ve had more than my share of mud.” Varric replied, slinging Bianca over his shoulder.

“Indeed. We might not have to sear off the first layer of our skin just to be rid of the smell.” Solas smirked.

“I’d just be happy to see the sun again. I’m over this constant rain.” Cassandra stated, shaking the water from her short hair.

“Then let’s get a move on, shall we? The sooner we find this Avvar bozo, the sooner we can make our way back to Haven.” Mariah finished.

Seeing the others nod, Mariah started off down the slope. The path ahead was a little drier, which was more than relieving to Varric. The corpses were fewer as well, only one or two popping up here and there. She knew it wouldn’t last too long though, not unless they found other beacons to light. With luck, they would reach the castle ruins within the next day or two...


	20. Chapter 20

Keeping to the path she’d discovered, Mariah kept a constant watch on the area around them. Undead sprang up from the water here and there, forcing the party to take care of them before moving on. Spotting another beacon, she soon stood in front of the sconce, ready to light up the veilfire. Proceeding directly to the runes on the other side, she held her staff at the ready. It was easier to dispatch the terror this time, as the team seemed to pick up on the clues to finding it more quickly. Once the demon fell, they were able to take a moment to breathe.

Spotting a book on the ground near the beacon, Mariah picked it up and looked it over. The cover was soggy, but the pages within were dry. It seemed to warm in her hand, indicating that it was filled with magical energies. Handing it to Cassandra, she knew the Seeker would be able to dispel any harmful runes within. Taking it back, she slowly opened the cover and read the contents.

“Seems this book belongs to someone named Wirdriss or something like that. It’s a collection of spells not likely approved by the Chantry. A few that hint to blood magic, too.” Mariah said, letting Solas look over the book.

“I agree. Some of these are clearly from Tevinter, though there are a few ancient elven spells here as well. It also gives indication as to where the apostate might be hiding here in the bog.” Solas answered, passing the book back.

“If there are dangerous spells in that book, we need to find this apostate and see that they don’t use them on anyone.” Cassandra stated, meeting the eyes of the mages in turn.

“While I would normally disagree, I find myself wondering what this mage was thinking when creating this magic. It is possible that they are in alliance with a demon, and that means we must act swiftly to keep them from taking control of the minds of anyone else they may encounter.” Solas added.

“Then let’s not waste time. Apostate hunting we go, apostate hunting we go, high hoe, the Chantry oh, apostate hunting we go.” Mariah sang, a smirk on her pretty features.

“Don’t quit your day job, Torch. I’ve heard cats yowl better than that.” Varric laughed.

“You’re right. I _much_ prefer annoying you to singing.” Mariah teased.

“She doesn’t sing bad, dwarf. Better than you, by far, I’m sure.” Cassandra grinned.

“No question there. I leave the singing to the bards. I just write the stuff they sing about.” Varric chuckled.

“And things they _shouldn’t_.” Solas chimed in.

“Oh, come on. _Everyone_ likes to hear about the farmer who...” Mariah started.

“I think we should press on, and _not_ finish that song.” Cassandra interrupted.

Hearing Varric laugh as heartily as he did, Mariah couldn’t help but join him. Falling into step behind Cassandra, she whistled the tune to the song she’d referred to. Finding herself at the edge of a stagnant pool, she glanced over at the others.

“Well, we know we’re going to fight a whole slew of undead here, but there’s something more hiding in this stone circle.” Mariah said softly. “I sense a rift... More powerful than any we’ve encountered thusfar.”

“That means demons. Solas? Make sure to keep your barriers strong, and use whatever healing magic you can in the meantime. Varric? Cover him and try to hit as many targets as possible. Mariah? I want you to flank left, while I go right. Use your spells when you can, but don’t rely on them entirely. Demons respond better to cold steel than magic, and we don’t want them drawn to either of you.” Cassandra instructed.

“Right. Let’s get this party started.” Mariah nodded.

Moving slowly into the water, Mariah watched as the first round of corpses rose from the depths. They were easily dispatched however, granting them time to cross over to the soggy ground on the opposite side. Proceeding cautiously, she felt the sensation on her palm that burned whenever they were close to a rift. Glancing to the others, she knew they would have to be prepared. Seeing the shifting, glowing green crystal mass pulsating above another beacon, Mariah drew her sword and moved to Cassandra’s left.

“Ok, what the hell is _that_?” Varric asked, pointing to a large, heavily armored being rising from the shard of rift in the ground.

“It’s a revenant! We _must_ take it out first!” Cassandra replied.

Nodding her head, Mariah felt a shard of ice pierce her shoulder. Spinning around, she growled as she saw a despair demon floating just feet away. Knowing she had to help take that out even before the revenant, she summoned a great jet of flame and aimed it at the beast. The shrieking squeal that came from somewhere under its hood told her just how much the monster had been affected by the heat, reassuring her that fire we the best weapon they could use against it. Glancing at Solas, she knew he understood what she asked with only her eyes.

Returning her attention to the revenant, Mariah rushed to attack the thing from the left, just as Cassandra had instructed. Watching as Solas was suddenly pulled to the thing, she let out a deep growl before moving to block it from attacking the elf. Feeling the heavy clang of the creature’s blade on her own, she knew at once that it was far stronger physically than her and Cassandra combined. Struggling under the pressure it was applying, she was grateful when the Seeker struck at it from the right, drawing its attention to her instead.

Rolling behind the revenant, Mariah plunged her blade through the weak spot she’d seen in its armor. Watching it sink slowly to the ground, she knew it would no longer pose a threat to them. Turning her attention to the rest of the demons, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the last dissipated back into the Fade. Using the mark to close the rift, she moved to the beacon and activated the runes. Looking to the others, she offered them a small smile before sliding down the cold, wet stone to the soggy grass.

“Ok, no more of those, at least, until we’re more prepared for it.” she said, looking up at the others.

“Indeed. It seemed to drain my energy, making it more difficult to cast spells.” Solas added.

“Good to know. Next time, as I know it’ll just be our luck, the Seeker and I will have to take it out while you two fling whatever magic you can at the damned thing.” Varric agreed.

“Are you injured?” Cassandra asked, looking from Mariah to Solas.

“No, just tired. Like Solas said, that thing was a nasty beast. Let’s not invite any of those to the banquet at Haven, shall we?” Mariah smirked.

“Awe, come on, Torch. You know it would be the life of the party.” Varric teased.

“Cullen and the other Templars would have little trouble with it. It drains magic, which means it uses magic itself.” Cassandra stated.

“True, and our fearless Herald would have the pleasure of watching Curly flex his muscles for a change.” Varric chuckled, meeting her eyes.

“What makes you think I want to watch Cullen do _anything_?” Mariah retorted, getting to her feet.

“Oh, I don’t know. It couldn’t have been the way your eyes lit up whenever he looked at you, and I couldn’t help but notice how you fell into his arms from time to time when sparring with him.” Varric smirked.

“I’d rather watch a bogfisher’s slimy ass swimming through the muck.” Mariah chuffed. “And if you recall, I was recovering from a broken hip at the time. Not exactly something I could avoid, given the circumstances.”

“Sure, Torch. And all the nights you spent watching him give orders to his men from your favorite patch of ice? Something _else_ you couldn’t avoid?” Varric teased.

“You’re insane. Quit reading into things that aren’t there.” Mariah growled.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night.” Varric laughed.

“Ridiculous.” Mariah stated, brushing passed him as she headed toward a small opening in the stone.

“Cullen _is_ impressive to watch fight, Master Tethras. He moves with a grace and speed not common in a man of his size, each motion fluid as he faces his opponents.” Solas said.

“You’re in love with him too?” Varric chuckled. “Then again, he _is_ rather pretty.”

“Cullen is _not_ pretty, he’s...” Mariah began.

Realizing what she was about to admit, she quickly closed her mouth. The dwarf didn’t need to hear her say that she though the Commander was attractive, he could read it in her eyes. It was something that frustrated her though, if she were honest with herself. Cullen was a Templar, and therefore not someone she could trust. He’d said he’d left the Order when Cassandra recruited him in Kirkwall, though that mattered little in her eyes. He still possessed the abilities, which ensured she would always keep him at arm’s length. Growling at herself for letting Varric turn her attention away from what they were supposed to be doing, she walked briskly toward the entrance of the cavern before them.

Spotting yet another opening in the rock, she furrowed her brow in frustration at the small lake that separated them from it. Looking to Solas, she wondered if, together, they might be able to lift them across the small pond so that they could avoid the corpses all together. Catching movement to her left, she heard the thwack of a bow a heartbeat before the arrow bounced of the armor in her mid section. Growling, Mariah lifted the cadaver with raw magic and slammed it into the rockface. The resulting splatter was somehow gratifying, encouraging her to do the same with another that rose from the stagnant water.

“Hey Torch! Toss one into the air and I’ll shoot it with Bianca!” Varric chuckled.

Smirking at the man, Mariah quickly did as he requested. Cheering as the bolt carried the body to the stone, she laughed as she watched the cadaver trying to wriggle its way free.

“My turn! Throw another so that I can smash it with my shield!” Cassandra grinned.

Looking to the Seeker in surprise, she returned the bright smile the woman was giving her. Launching corpse after corpse into the air, Mariah found it a great way to lighten the mood of the depressive atmosphere that was the Mire. Laughing as Solas joined in, she soon had bodies flying here and there. Some, they smashed into one another, while others, they tossed at Cassandra and Varric. Watching as the last corpse crumbled beneath the powerful blow of the Seeker’s shield, she wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes.

“Not going to lie, that felt pretty good.” Mariah said, strapping her staff securely to her back.

“That _was_ rather entertaining. I never would have guessed one could have fun eliminating their opponents.” Cassandra replied, sheathing her sword.

“It also allowed the spirits possessing those bodies to return to the Fade. That was the only reason I participated in such wild behavior.” Solas stated.

“You can’t tell me you weren’t having _fun_ , Chuckles. I saw your face when you smashed the body you’d lifted into the one Torch had.” Varric smirked.

“Are you kidding? I thought the egg would crack with all the smiling he was doing.” Mariah teased, nudging Solas playfully.

“I just can’t believe _you_ got involved, Seeker. Just goes to show under all that boring, tough as nails exterior, there’s a woman in there that likes to have fun.” Varric grinned, looking at the woman.

“I am not boring!” Cassandra retorted.

“Ok, not boring. But definitely lacking a sense of humor.” Varric smirked.

“I don’t think she’s as serious as Cullen is. I have yet to see him smile.” Solas said.

“That’s because you haven’t seen him watching our fearless leader when she’s not looking. He always blushes and turns away when he’s spotted by anyone though, acting like he wasn’t just ogling the Herald.” Varric answered.

“What is your fixation with Cullen?” Mariah asked.

“Perhaps _he_ is in love with the man. He _does_ seem to talk about him a great deal.” Cassandra smiled.

“Despite how pretty he is, I think his taste runs more to fiery, red headed mages than hairy dwarves. Besides. I wouldn’t want to take away the Herald’s favorite object to watch when she thinks no one’s around.” Varric laughed.

“I do _not_ watch Cullen! Don’t you think I have _better_ things to do with my time?” Mariah retorted.

“You’re right. I think you prefer daydreaming to actually _talking_ to him. I could be wrong, though not terribly likely, but I think if you two would get over your awkwardness, you’d actually work well together.” Varric teased.

“I’d rather be married to a nug.” Mariah retorted.

“Who said anything about marriage? I was merely stating your compatibility on the field.” Varric grinned.

“You implied... That is... You’re being absurd. He’s a Templar. They don’t _like_ mages, remember?” Mariah answered, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks.

“Perhaps the dwarf is right. You’re easily flustered when the conversation turns to the Commander. Rather strange behavior for someone who professes to despise Templars.” Solas added.

“Let’s just find this mage and get on with it. There’s a patrol being held hostage, and we’ve already delayed their release enough.” Mariah stated, wading into the cold water.

Muttering beneath her breath, she chided herself for letting Varric get to her as easily as he did. While Cullen was impressive to watch, and his voice pleasurable and soothing to listen to, he was still a Templar. Any relationship between members of the Order and mages was strictly forbidden, and he didn’t seem the type to go against the Chantry’s rules. At least, not more than he already _had _by joining the Inquisition. Returning her attention to what they were supposed to be doing, Mariah pressed her way through the tiny opening and onto the soggy grass. Waiting until the others had done the same, she silently made her way up the hill before them, knowing the maleficar could ambush them at any given moment...__


	21. Chapter 21

Catching a glimpse of runes shimmering slightly in the moist grass, Mariah knew the mage had the area set up to keep her position safe. It made her wonder how long she’d been living there, hiding from the Chantry and the Templars that would likely kill her on sight. It was something the Templars were good at, after all. She’d seen and experienced enough at their armored hands to know they wouldn’t hesitate to use their abilities to cripple, then kill anyone that got in their path. _Especially_ those with magic...

 

Silently dispelling the wards, Mariah heard the woman cuss. She knew someone had found her, and the surge of magical energy that filled the area said that she was more than ready to defend herself. The metallic tinge of blood lingered in the air, the tell tell sign that she had opened a wound with which to cast a series of powerful spells. The snarl on Cassandra’s face told her that the Seeker really despised such magic, having lost her brother to a group of maleficars early in her life. Giving her a slow nod she knew what was expected of her in this fight.

Rushing the mage from their hiding place, Mariah knew the woman expected a magical confrontation. She would get it, too, though, just not from the source she was expecting. It was an advantage she had over other spell casters, as they would see the sword in her hand and prepare for a close in battle. Getting blasted in the face with fire was a quick way to dispel their illusions, however, and the surprised look they would inherently give her in response was one she actually enjoyed. Spotting the knife in the maleficar’s she rolled to her left to avoid the spell that shortly followed.

Blood magic was more difficult to fight against, as it meant the mage wielding it didn’t care who it hurt or how badly. It was the main reason people _feared_ mages, knowing _exactly_ how dangerous one could be. The Tevinter Imperium had been built on the blood of such people; men and women who had no regard for life of any kind, only the power that existed in the blood of the living. The demon that rose from the summoning only bolstered such stories.

The gurgling of liquid flame was unsettling, as it meant that the demon wouldn’t respond well to her favorite attacks. Instead, she would have to turn to ice to protect herself from it. It was a class of magic she wasn’t terribly comfortable with, but knew it was a disadvantage she would have to overcome, and quickly. Nodding her thanks to Solas as he put an ice wall between her and the beast, she watched it turn on him, drawn to the magical energy he was emitting. Using the distraction he’d created, Mariah rushed the mage, striking at her with her blade.

The apostate quickly erected a magical shield, letting it take the brunt of the attack. Grinning as Cassandra made the spell collapse, she watched the look of surprise cross Wirdris’s face before she regained her composure. She hadn’t expected to face someone that had all the abilities of a Templar without _looking_ like one, something Cassandra seemed to enjoy as well. Knowing she would then turn her attention to the Seeker, Mariah used the distraction to sear the maleficar’s hands with an intense flame.

Hearing the woman scream as her wounds were closed, she watched as she spun to face her, realizing there was another mage up close. Seeing her try and erect another barrier, Mariah struck at her side, creating a massive gash to her side. It was another advantage Mariah enjoyed; mages didn’t typically _wear_ heavy armor, as she herself did. Their bodies weren’t accustomed to carrying such weight, making it easy for melee weapons to cause them great harms.Grinning as she watched her clutch at her side, she knew Cassandra would have to prevent the maleficar from using the spilling blood to protect herself.

Seeing the determined look on Wirdris’s face she knew the woman was getting desperate. The end wasn’t far off now, making her more dangerous than when the fight had first begun. Rolling beneath the woman’s feeble attempt to use her staff as a combat weapon, Mariah quickly snapped the wood in half with a powerful blow of her sword. Using the advantage she’d created, she brought her blade up and pierced the woman’s heart. The blood that spilled from the wound turned black as it spilled to the ground, evidence that she had made a pact with a demon to grant her the dark magic she had attempted to use.

Pulling her sword free once she was sure the apostate was dead, she then turned her attention to the rage demon she’d summoned. Solas and Varric had taken care of it however, leaving them both a little singed, but okay. Walking over to them, she washed them in a warm healing spell to ease their burns. Wiping her blade clean on a scrap of material from the maleficar’s robe, she slid it swiftly back into its sheath at her side. Spotting a large chest near the tent, she made her way over and squatted before it. Furrowing her brow upon finding it locked, she turned to Cassandra.

“I’ll freeze it, you smash it open?” she asked.

“Andraste’s ass, hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s not always a good idea to smash and then ask questions? You sound more like a Templar than a mage, Torch.” Varric scolded as he approached the box. “Step aside and let the _Master_ show you how it’s done.”

Smirking as she saw him pull out a lock pick set, she waited rather impatiently for him to open the chest. Rummaging through the contents, she picked up several potions, another spellbook, a set of Warden robes and a few sovereigns. Spotting a pouch of a smaller size, she picked it up and carefully opened the ties. Furrowing her brow as she looked inside, she wondered how it was she couldn’t see the bottom of the bag. Passing it to Solas, she saw him give the same expression.

“I have heard of these, but never seen one before.” the elf stated.

“What is it?” Varric asked curiously.

“It is a pouch of holding. They were once widely used as a means of carrying large quantities of supplies and other goods, but nearly all disappeared with the fall of the Tevinter Imperium. Only a handful remain, and they are closely guarded.” Solas answered.

“Is it safe to use ourselves?” Cassandra queried.

“Relatively, yes. The enchantments on this one are a little old, though would reawaken at the touch of another mage’s magic.” Solas responded.

“What’s the catch?” Mariah questioned.

“The catch is that you have to _know_ what is in the pouch. Items do not typically appear unless requested by the holder. The contents may reappear when the holder of the bag calls on something similar to what they have put in, but are otherwise hidden from view.” Solas stated, passing it back to Mariah.

“Well, if it’s safe, let’s put it to use.” Mariah said, placing the contents of the chest she’d just gathered on the ground before her.

Dropping one of the lyrium potions in, she smiled when it came back in response to her call. Depositing the rest of the items they’d collected thusfar in the Mire, she tied it securely to her belt and used her magic to ensure they wouldn’t lose it. Collecting the apostate’s gear, she added that to the pouch as well. It never hurt to have extra supplies, as one could never be sure if they would be needed at a later time. Turning back to the others, she offered them a small smile.

“Let’s get back to lighting those beacons and fighting our way to the Avvar on the other side of this bog of eternal stench.” she said, starting off toward the stagnant water.

Leading the group back the way they’d come, they soon found themselves on the dry path they’d created earlier that day. Wisps and more undead appeared before them, as though trying to keep them away from their destination. The occasional pair of Avvar scouts did the same, wanting only to please their temperamental leader. They were easily dispatched however, as the four of them had begun working as a team, rather than individuals looking out for their own well-being. She and Cassandra in particular had overcome the barrier of ‘mage and Templar’, and were fast becoming friends. It wasn’t something Mariah had ever expected, though stranger things had happened...

Pressing on through the day and into the evening, Mariah knew they would have to settle in for the night. The light crackling of a fire drew her attention to an enclosed circle of large stones, and she cautiously made her way over. Seeing the Inquisition’s standard, she breathed an easy sigh of relief. They would be warm, if nothing else, and by the smell of whatever was in the pot over the fire, well-fed. Loaves of bread were baking in a stone box at the edge of the flames, making her stomach growl hungrily.

Smiling at the scouts as they entered, Mariah accepted the seat she was offered. Listening as the men and women spoke of the demons and the maleficar, she told them they needn’t worry about them any longer, as they’d been eliminated. All they had to keep an eye out for now was the Avvar and shambling corpses. It wouldn’t be too difficult, given the noises each made, though the barbarians were more cautious in their approach. Thanking the man that passed her a bowl of stew and a bit of the bread, she tucked into her meal hungrily.

Washing the dishes once everyone had finished their meals, Mariah returned them to the chest they were stored in. Making her way around the camp, she soon had the place protected from the constant rain that lived in the Mire. Proceeding to the soggy interior of the bubble, she warmed up the site, effectively drying everything out. The relieved thanks she got from the troops was all she needed, though she still wasn’t used to the idea of people accepting her. After all, it wasn’t that long ago that people believed she was responsible for the Divine’s death. Crawling into the tent she’d been given for the night, she yanked off her boots and armor before snuggling into the toasty blankets. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to the land of dreams.

_“Shadows drifted across the walls as the hall grew eerily quiet. It was late, or perhaps, early, but there was no mistaking the heavily armored silhouette of the Templars just outside in the hall. Their soft voices barely reached her ears, though the words they spoke were plain._

_“What is it you wish me to do, Knight Commander?” the younger man asked._

_“The girl needs to disappear, without question.” the older man replied._

_“Which barracks is she in and I’ll take care of it right away.”_

_“She’s in this one here. You can’t miss her, as she’s the only elf.”_

_“And you’re sure?”_

_“I heard her and the redheaded wench whispering about it just this morning. Given that I’m the only one that’s had her, there can be no doubt. That bitch is planning on helping her escape during the next rotation so she can birth my bastard in secret. I’d say make it quick so that you wouldn’t be seen, but I know how you like to play with your toys before killing them.”_

_“I do at that. Perhaps I’ll fuck her myself first, just to get a taste of that little bitch.”_

_“Have at it. I’m not using her anymore, she just cries. Nothing exciting or entertaining about that. Now that redhead...”_

_“She’d kill you if she had the chance.”_

_“That’s what makes the whole thing exciting.” the Knight Commander grinned._

_Looking over at the elven girl, she knew she’d heard their conversation as well. Fear shone in her eyes, the knowledge that she wouldn’t likely be able to escape the fate they intended for her. Knowing they had to act now, before her sentence could be carried out, she silently made her way to the woman’s bunk. Taking her hand, she felt the girl squeaze it tightly. Slipping to the open cubicles of their privy, Mariah carefully opened the door she’d created over years of scraping at the stone. A tunnel lay below this part of the barracks, one that led out to the docks through a winding passage. If one didn’t have a map, it would be easy to get lost. Fortunately, Mariah had stolen one off the First Enchanter’s desk many years ago, though hadn’t completed the opening to the cavern below._

_Helping the girl drop down first, she quickly followed before gently pulling the door closed behind them. Carefully picking her way through the tunnel, she felt her heart sink as she heard the clanging of heavily armored feet as they rushed quickly in their direction. Handing the elf the map, she knew she had to stall the Templars pursuing them so that the girl could at least find her way to freedom. Shoving her away, she saw the gratitude in her eyes before disappearing down one of the smaller passages. Turning to guard the path, she felt a snarl come to her lips as she saw the Knight Commander appear from around the corner._

_“You fucking BITCH! You think you can get away from ME? I’m going to make you wish you were dead, you fucking whore!” the man shouted, drawing his battered sword._

_“I’ll not die until I have your head on a platter, you small dicked asshole!” she retorted, pulling the dagger she’d managed to hide until then._

_“Burkley! Get that elven whore and do what I commanded. I want to see you cut that fucking bastard from her belly.” the man growled._

_“NO!” Mariah said, turning to run after the woman._

_The Knight Commander grabbed her by the hair as she turned, pulling her violently against his cold plate. Struggling against the shackles he clamped around her wrists, she knew this time would likely be the worst he’d ever done to her. Feeling tears come to her eyes as she heard the cry from down the hall, she paled as the other man dragged the woman back. Screaming as he proceeded to rape her, she felt her rage boiling as the man then ripped off her remaining clothing and pulled out his dagger. With one handing holding the poor girl down, he shoved the blade into her groin before dragging it up to her belly._

_Trying to turn away so that she wouldn’t see the horror, Mariah felt the Knight Commander’s silverite plated hand take hold of her chin and force her to watch what was being done to the poor girl. Tears streamed hot down her cheeks, tears of rage as well as deep sorrow and regret. The lass only struggled a moment before she died, her wounds bleeding so heavily that the Templar didn’t really get to have as much fun as he’d wanted. Seeing him get to his feet, her eyes were immediately drawn to the bloody mass in his hand._

_“Delivered personally, as you requested.” Burkley said, showing the Knight Commander the contents of his hand._

_Unable to look from the elven woman’s body, she blinked as the Knight Commander quickly spun her to face him. The bloody mess in his hand was small, but there was no mistaking it was the babe the lass had wanted to hide. Bile rose in her throat at the sight, knowing that was the fate that would befall any woman to become pregnant with a Templar’s bastard. Gritting her teeth, Mariah leaned up to bash the man’s forehead with her own. The momentary shot she’d given him was enough to break his hold on her, though it didn’t take him long to catch her as she tried to flee._

_Feeling him yank her against him once again, she knew what she was in for. The Knight Commander forced himself upon her while Burkley held her fast. When he was finished, he did the same so that the other man might have his chance at her as well. Blood seeped from her wrists under the shackles, and the gash on her cheek where the younger man had struck her was beginning to swell. Every bit of her being was fighting against the men, refusing to accept what it was they were taking turns doing to her._

_Getting her feet free from under the Knight Commander’s knees, she kicked at him aggressively, striking him both in his testicles and penis once she’d pushed him away. That enraged the man, though it also seemed to heighted his desire. Yelling every profanity she could think of, she earned herself a hard blow to the face, leaving her head spinning. Her vision began darkening, which she prayed meant that her life was over and thus, the torture she was constantly subjected to..._


	22. Chapter 22

The warm hand on her chest drew Mariah’s mind from the nightmare she’d once again been trapped in. The warm, green eyes that shone gently down at her were comforting, offering a kindness she’d never really known. Her body was shaking like a leaf on a tree, which only eased after the dwarf had pulled her into his arms. He alone seemed to know and understand the hell that plagued her mind, and for that, she was grateful.

“You’re safe, Torch. No one’s going to get to you here.” Varric said gently.

Tears slipped silently over her cheeks as he held her, something she’d tried not to show anyone in all her years. Tears were a sign of weakness, as the Templars had told her repeatedly, and she wasn’t weak. When the trembling finally stopped, she slowly moved from Varric’s arms. Blushing slightly, she took comfort in the gentle smile he gave her.

“You going to be okay?” he asked softly.

“I am now, thanks. Varric...”

“Don’t worry about it. Your secret’s safe with me.” he smirked. “Though, I’m sure Curly would be all too happy to comfort you... You’re both too serious at times, and could use a good, mutual cuddle.” he finished, teasing her lightly.

“Why is it every time I turn around, you’re bringing him up? Do you enjoy flustering me?” she asked, reaching for her boots.

“Pretty much. Besides. I think if you’d both stop putting _what_ you are before _who_ you are, you’d find you have more in common than you think.” he grinned.

Hearing a disgusted noise from outside her tent, Mariah knew that Cassandra was waiting for her to emerge. Pulling on her armor, she gathered her weapons and got quickly to her feet. Moving the flap aside, she saw the Seeker there waiting for her to emerge. Offering her a small smile, she followed the woman to the campfire. The smell of sweet bread was more than a little appealing, and her belly growled in eager anticipation.

“I suppose it’s a good thing food’s almost ready. Given the roar of _that_ belly, I’d say our Herald is hungry enough to eat her tent.” Varric chuckled, taking a seat beside her.

“I would rather think that is something _you_ would do, Master Tethras.” Solas grinned as he joined them at the fire.

“Everyone knows the appetite of a dwarf is insatiable. The only thing they enjoy more than food is their ale.” Cassandra smirked.

“Or their appetite for...” Mariah began.

“Okay, let’s just eat our food and be on our way, shall we?” Varric chuckled.

“Indeed. The sooner we find that patrol, the better. I just hope the rain hasn’t washed them out.” Solas stated, focusing on his breakfast.

Offering him a small smile, Mariah looked down at her plate. While she might have been hungry before, the very idea of food wasn’t appetizing. Images of the girl’s face, the fear in her eyes as she was brutally raped and murdered, the tiny babe in the Knight Commander’s hand drove away all desire to eat. Catching the look in Varric’s eyes, she passed her plate over. Getting to her feet, she walked slowly from the warm dry air of the camp out into the steady rain. 

Pulling out the thin leather cord from around her neck, she gently thumbed the shaped wood that bore the elven goddess Mythal’s totem. She’d taken in from the small woman’s corpse, promising her there in the shadows and crumbling walls of the tunnel that she would see the Knight Commander and his men pay for what they’d done. She’d been ousted from her Dalish clan at an early age, when her magic had manifested. Dalish had no Templars, and therefore, couldn’t have more than two or three mages at a time. She was one more than they could keep safely, and so put a pack on her shoulders and sent her on her way. She’d only been seven or eight at the time.

The talisman had been given to her when her mother had died, stricken down with fever and infection after a giant bear had ravaged their small camp. She’d told Mariah the story in the still darkness that lingered in the barracks, the same sadness she’d seen reflecting in her eyes each time she’d thumbed the small amulet. While she couldn’t say they were close, there was, at least, a common ground between them. The Templars, particularly the Knight Commander, had sought to use them whenever they felt that itch that men got when lusting after a woman. Hearing the soft footsteps behind her, Mariah glanced slightly over her shoulder. Tucking the little pendant back in her shirt, she turned slowly to face the Seeker.

“The others are ready to move when you are. Unless you need a few more minutes alone.” Cassandra said gently.

“No, I’m good. Let’s pick up, pack up, and get this show on the road.” Mariah replied, a small smile on her lips.

Nodding when Solas and Varric joined them, she once again set out on the drier path that led them away from the camp. Feeling the familiar burning sensation in her palm, Mariah knew they were getting close to another rift. Letting the pain guide her, she soon found herself standing before a rather large and burly man. He wore the clothing of an Avvar, though he didn’t move to attack her. It was puzzling, as she thought they were all out to try and kill the ‘Herald of Andraste’. Hearing him say that he didn’t pick up a blade for a whelp’s trophy hunt, she let out a relieved sigh. It wasn’t that she feared the man, as she knew that the four of them would be able to take him if it came to that. She rather wanted to see if perhaps, given his attitude toward the man that _did_ want to fight her, if perhaps he would join the Inquisition. Having someone so intimidating in your corner was always beneficial.

Turning her attention to the rift, she was surprised it only belched out a few rage demons and undead from the murky waters. Closing it quickly, she thanked Sky Watcher before resuming their course. Two more beacons lay in their path, each with more of the tall terrors than the last. Fighting them was more difficult as well, given that they seemed to grow stronger with each corpse she and the others felled. Once the last of the demons evaporated, Mariah looked to the others.

“That was exciting. I just hope there aren’t any more of those.” Varric said, slining Bianca over his shoulder.

“If by ‘exciting’ you mean the enjoyment that comes with getting shot in the ass with an arrow, sure.” Cassandra smirked.

“Andraste’s ass! You cracked another joke! Are you feeling well, Seeker?” Varric chuckled.

“I think you must be rubbing off on her, Master Tethras.” Solas chimed in.

“Let’s just hope her sense of humor isn’t as dull as the hair on your head...” Varric grinned. “Oh, wait. You don’t _have_ any.”

“Why is that, Solas?” Cassandra asked, turning the attention away from her and to the bald elf.

“It is merely a personal preference. Much like you having your hair short, with the exception of the long braid you wear as a crown.” Solas replied, meeting the woman’s eyes calmly.

“Aren’t you afraid of getting sunburned, Chuckles?” Varric asked.

“Not in an environment such as this. In case you have failed to notice, it hasn’t stopped raining since well before our arrival here.” Solas replied, a small smirk lighting his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sure he’s noticed. The leeches are likely a constant reminder.” Mariah chuckled.

“Only when they...” Cassandra began.

“I’d rather not discuss what’s going on in my boots at the moment, thank you.” Varric chuckled.

“And other places.” Solas smirked.

“And I suppose you have _personal_ first hand knowledge of what’s going on in his pants?” Mariah teased, looking over at Solas.

“Maker’s breath, I _hope_ not! I’ve already got _one_...” Varric chuckled.

“Let us not continue this line of discussion.” Cassandra said, her cheeks coloring slightly at where their topic was headed.

“Never thought I’d live to see the day _you_ were squeamish about anything. Must be all this warm air we’re having.” Varric smirked.

“Of course, you do not have anything to worry about when it comes to staying warm and dry. You have enough hair for at _least_ ten men.” Solas grinned.

“And that’s just on his _chest_ think of what might lay hidden _beneath_...” Mariah snickered.

“Ok, I think we’re done talking about Varric and his hair.” Cassandra stated.

“Are you kidding me? There’s enough hair on his chest _alone_ to weave into a warm blanket for the winter.” Mariah chuckled.

“Why else would I have my shirt open all the time? It gets hot under all this wool, and besides. Women swoon over the idea of all this manliness. I couldn’t deny them that.” Varric teased.

“Indeed. There are likely several dozen little hairy dwarflings conceived by women who have merely _looked_ upon his body hair.” Solas smirked.

“I don’t know, Chuckles. With all that stuffiness wrapped up inside you, you’d give Fenris a run for his money when it came to broody elf babies. Women love that sort of thing.” Varric laughed.

Seeing the mirth in Solas’ eyes, Mariah wondered just how much of what Varric had said about the man was true. Then again, there weren’t many elves around, even in Haven. It was something she’d noticed about the man early on. He didn’t find humans attractive, but his eyes followed the occasional elven lass they’d met in their travels. Not that he ever made time for them, as his studies of the Fade seemed to preoccupy most of his spare time. She figured that what he found there was more intriguing to him than an easy tumble in the hay.

Smiling as Cassandra once again attempted to steer the conversation to less personal matters, she knew the woman was right. They had a job to do, and had laughed their way through most of the Fallow Mire. It was just their way of lightening the oppressive atmosphere of the bog, helping to take their minds off the grim task before them. Spotting the large castle ruins, Mariah turned and faced the others.

“So, what’s the plan. It looks rather fortified to me, giving them the advantage. Whatever we decide will have to be executed swiftly if we hope to catch them off guard.” Mariah said softly.

“I’ll sneak in and see if I can’t get a head count. It’ll be easier to take the fort if we know how many opponents we’re going to have to wade through.” Varric answered.

Nodding slightly, she knew he was the best equipped to slip in unnoticed. It was something that rogues seemed to learn early on in their training, something she herself wished she was capable of doing. Watching him vanish in a puff of smoke, Mariah found herself counting each second that passed before his return. Seeing his footsteps appear in the mud before her, she felt a wave of relief wash over her when he materialized just a few feet away.

“Four right when you get inside, two of which are archers up on a bridge. Once passed them, there’s an iron gate that leads up a path where three more are waiting. I couldn’t get much farther in, as one of the three bumped into me, nearly blowing my cover. None of them seemed to be in charge though, which makes me think their leader is holed up somewhere further in.” Varric whispered.

“I shall concentrate on the pair on the bridge, while you and Cassandra work on the two just inside. Varric could fire his crossbow from a position just in front of me, where I can keep us both sheltered by a shield wall.” Solas said quietly.

“Right. I’ll take the one on the left, you go after the one on the right.” Mariah stated, looking from the men to Cassandra.

Waiting only long enough for Solas to put the barrier over she and Cassandra, Mariah crept closer to the gate of the ruin. Spotting the two men Varric had mentioned behind sturdy shields, she found herself growling at the Inquisition emblem blazing on the front. These two had stripped the troops of their weapons, likely upon their death, and were now intending to use them against her. Feeling her anger boiling hot, she knew the time to act was now...


	23. Chapter 23

Charging quickly to her left, Mariah mirrored Cassandra’s attack from where she’d gone right. The two Avvar warriors hadn’t expected the attack, and were momentarily taken by surprise. They recovered quickly however, using their shields to protect themselves from the assault they were now under. Melting one of the heavy shields in the man’s hands, she heard his screams of agony cut suddenly short. Looking to her companions, she grinned as she saw the Seeker behind the man, blood spraying in every direction from the severing of his head.

Thinking this might be a handy way to deal with these two, she moved towards the other man, a fireball at the ready. Blinking in surprise as the shield suddenly became covered in ice, she grinned over at Solas. Sending the intense heat at the man, she barely had time to block her face as the weapon exploded in his hand. Looking for Cassandra, she saw the woman racing up the stairs toward the archers. Moving quickly to join her, she soon had the pair encased in stone she’d melted beneath their feet.

Grinning as she felt the hot blood of the closest man spray on her, she watched him fall, a crossbow bolt through his carotid artery. Kicking the body over the rail, she then blasted the other man with fire, distracting him long enough for Cassandra to finish him off. Wiping her blade on one of the Avvar’s leather armor, she slid it easily into its sheath. Smiling at the others as she made her way back down the stairs, she knew that they’d at least gained a momentary reprieve from the battle to free the Inquisition’s troops.

“Four down, who knows how many more to go.” Varric said, slinging Bianca over his shoulder.

“Let’s move. The sooner we deal with the jackass holding our troops, the sooner we can go home.” Mariah said, moving swiftly up the soggy hill.

Looking to the others as they drew near a steep staircase, Mariah heard the soft crackle of a fire struggling to stay lit in the rain. Voices, whispered between the three in their language, gave indication as to just how close they really were. Knowing they couldn’t be allowed to run off and warn the rest of the barbarians holed up here, she drew her blade and charged headstrong into their midst.

The Avvar were surprised as Mariah quickly impaled the closest, an advantage Cassandra was quick to seize upon. Watching as the Seeker went for the second, she growled as the third slipped in behind her. Blasting the woman with an explosive ball of fire, she then returned her attention to the barbarian on her blade. Bringing the sword swiftly up, she took a sort of sick pleasure at the feel of his entrails spilling over her hand. It was something she desperately wanted to do to the Knight Commander in the Ostwick Circle, and hoped that someday, she would get the chance.

Yanking the weapon free, she then moved to protect Cassandra from the third Avvar who was looking to get an easy shot in on her. Grinning as the Seeker finished the last two off, Mariah kept her blade at the ready. She knew anyone within a hundred feet or so would have heard the sounds of battle, which meant they would be engaged in another rather quickly. Deciding not to wait for any of the other barbarians, she moved swiftly up the slope to where the main part of the building lay crumbling from the elements.

“Herald of Andraste, face me! I am the hand of Korth himself!” the largest of the men bellowed.

Taking only a brief moment to assess the situation, Mariah hoped she’d counted the precise number correctly. Looking to Cassandra, she saw the determination in her eyes as she held her sword and shield at the ready. Nodding to the others, she knew they understood what it was they had to do. 

Focusing on the largest man, Mariah paused only long enough to coat the ground beneath him with ice. Laughing as he fell down the stairs, she rushed toward him, hoping to kick the large maul he wielded out of his grasp. She hadn’t expected him to move as fast as he did however, and was caught by a heavy blow to her side. The shield Solas had wrapped her in took the brunt of the damage, though it was still incredibly painful for her to put weight on her leg. Cursing herself for not paying attention, Mariah jerked her foot from the ground that one of the archers, hidden originally behind the large Avvar, had pierced it with.

“FUCK! Solas! Varric! Take those bastards _out_ ” she yelled angrily.

Knowing she had to help Cassandra with the Avvar leader, Mariah forced her mind from the pain she was fighting to the barbarian with the maul. The healing energy that washed over her from one of Solas’s spells was more than a little relieving. She knew she would have to thank the man, as she wouldn’t have been able to ignore the agony for much longer. Rolling away from the large Avvar, she gasped as his weapon crashed on the ground, just beside her head. Stabbing upward with her sword, she jammed the blade into his groin.

The action only allowed a brief moment to regain her feet, as he recovered from the blow quickly. She knew she hadn’t hit anything important, as her blade had barely missed his scrotum. His attitude however, seemed to draw him to her. Realizing he _enjoyed_ the sensation of pain, perhaps a little _too_ much, Mariah moved quickly away from him, trying her best to keep him at arm’s reach.

Burying her blade in his kidney, Mariah wasn’t prepared for how swiftly he moved. Struggling against the hand that wrapped around her throat, she hoped Cassandra would take advantage of his momentary distraction. The smell of his breath as he licked her face was more than revolting, though the memory it triggered filled her with unbridled rage. Coating her body in pure, liquid fire, she intensified the searing flames until they’d consumed his clothes and some of his flesh.

Hitting the ground hard, she scooted back away from him as fast as she was able. Hearing Cassandra let out her battle cry, she knew the fight was all but over. She didn’t expect the man to topple down on her as he fell however, effectively pinning her to the ground. Grunting as she struggled to get free, she rolled to her knees and swiftly to her feet.

“Next time you fell a giant, give some sort of warning, will you?” she said, trying to brush some of the mud off.

“I had an opportunity, and I took it. Besides. I gave plenty of notice, or did you not hear me shouting at him?” Cassandra replied, smirking at the mage.

“Next time, try using your words.” she chuckled.

“You mean that I should remark upon the weather before cutting off a man’s head?” Cassandra snickered.

“I might pay to see that.” Varric laughed.

“For you, I might.” Cassandra grinned.

Making her way around what might have been a throne room in centuries gone by, Mariah spotted an old door off to her left. Staring toward it, she looked down at Varric as he gave her pause.

“Might want to fix this first.” he said, indicating the odd angle at which her arm hung at her side.

“Son of a bitch.” she said, looking to where she’d broken the bone.

Pain began creeping up on her as she looked at the wound, the adrenaline from battle slowly wearing off. Placing her hand over the bone, she closed the small gash it made through the skin before turning her attention to mending the limb. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she nodded once as Solas offered his help. The warmth of his hands on her cool skin was refreshing, as it not only put the bone in proper alignment, it helped to ease the discomfort she felt in the muscle from the break.

“Just another way to have to spend time with Curly, eh Torch?” Varric smirked.

“What in Andraste’s ass makes you think I want to spend time with him?” Mariah retorted.

“Well, you seem to take those _specific_ types of injuries that require you to recover carefully. The same kind that gives you opportunity to work with Cullen on the training field. Of course, I’m sure he’s more than a little delighted to work with you as well.” Varric grinned.

“You’re deluded, Varric. I don’t _plan_ to get banged up, it’s just a part of close quarter combat.” she retorted.

“Something you don’t need to _do_ , given you’re a mage.”

“I wasn’t...” Mariah started.

“Always a mage. Yes, we know.” Varric finished.

Glaring at the dwarf briefly, Mariah realized he was just trying to goad her into an admission she didn’t feel. Testing the movement of her arm, Mariah resumed her course to the door. Shattering the lock with a spear of ice, she casually pushed it open. The faces of the men and women trapped there went from that of fear to one of relief. Spotting the woman she assumed was in charge of the patrol, she made her way over. Asking if everyone was alright, she felt a measure of satisfaction as she listened to their words of praise and gratitude. 

“Do you need any help getting back to Haven?” she asked, taking a moment to sit on an old chest.

“Some of the others were injured, but with a little rest, should be able to make it back on our own.” the woman replied, taking the canteen of water Varric offered her. “Thank you, your Worship.”

Sighing, Mariah shook her head. She didn’t know why these people couldn’t understand that she _wasn’t_ this legendary ‘Herald of Andraste’, as they all professed her to be. She was just a mage, in the wrong place at the wrong time. Getting to her feet, she started for the slope that would take them out of the ruin. Seeing Sky Watcher standing there, she offered him a small smile.

“Your god looks after you, Herald. There lies the brat. His father, chief of our holding, would duel me if he cared enough.” the man said, looking passed her to the body of the man behind her.

“The Inquisition has a purpose your chief lacks.” Mariah began. “Join me... Help us stop the Breach.”

“Was _this_ why the Lady of the Skies sent me here? To help heal the wounds in her skin?” Ske Watcher asked, looking briefly from her to the cloudy skies above them. “Aye. I’ll join you. Let me make peace with my kin, and I’ll find where you set your flag.” he finished.

Returning the salute he gave her, she watched as he made his way to the fallen Avvar littering the ground behind them. Catching the look Varric was giving her, she offered him a small smile.

“Ready to go get those leeches removed?” she smirked.

“ I thought you’d never ask.” Varric grinned.

“I trust you are not going to be removing them by hand?” Solas smirked.

“How could she? I doubt she would find them through all that hair.” Cassandra teased.

“And I’m not the man she _wants_ to be running her fingers through the hair of...” Varric chuckled.

“Of course not. And while your hair may be curly, it is not blonde.” Solas added, his eyes filled with mirth.

“Are you three quite finished?” Mariah asked, glaring at them each in turn.

“Awe, come on, Torch. We’ve all seen how you look at the Commander when you think no one’s watching.” Varric snickered.

“Or the way _he_ watches _you_.” Cassandra added.

“Andraste’s ass, you’d think the three of you would have something _better_ to talk about than the non existent, _unthinkable_ relationship between myself and a _Templar_.” Mariah growled.

Their laughter frustrated her, as she couldn’t imagine why they thought she and Cullen would ever be anything more than sparring partners, at best. Making her way down the slope, Mariah tried her best to ignore their teasing, which only made them do so even more. Growling to herself, she decided to put some distance between herself and the three. Hearing their surprised exclamations as they tried to catch up to her, she let her legs carry her as fast as she could over the slippery terrain. Reaching the closest camp by mid afternoon, she dried out the area with a little heat before claiming a seat on a stump.

Sharpening her blade, she smirked as the three appeared from behind the stone wall. They were clearly frustrated at her disappearance, which made her feel a little better about all their teasing. Watching as they moved to the fire, she caught the disgruntled look Varric was giving her.

“Forget that my legs are a bit shorter than yours, Torch?” he said, claiming a spot on the log nearby.

“No, I just wanted to burn off a little energy, that’s all.” she smirked.

“As if you didn’t just do that fighting the Avvar.” he grumbled.

“Actually, running is good for you. It helps clear the mind while exercising the body, keeping you toned and fit.” she replied, putting her whetstone back in her pouch before sliding her sword into its sheath.

“Uh huh, sure. If that’s what makes it easier for you to sleep at night, Torch.” Varric chuckled.

Shaking her head, Mariah knew it was pointless for her to keep arguing with the dwarf. His mind seemed set on trying to match her with Cullen, something she wouldn’t ever allow to happen. Their differences were just to great, what, with him being a Templar, and she, a mage. Such relationships were forbidden, both by the Circles, as well as the Chantry. Not that she cared for either, but she knew such things mattered to someone like Cullen. He didn’t seem the type to go against those rules, despite the fact that he’d stated he’d left the Order to join the Inquisition. Poking the fire before her with a stick, she tried to push the amber of his eyes from her mind...


	24. Chapter 24

The rest of the evening passed in relative silence. The scouts, having heard about Cassandra’s exploding stew, refused to let the woman anywhere _near_ a cooking pot. It seemed to frustrate the Seeker, as she truly _did_ want to help, but she found she had to agree with the patrol. Yawning and stretching out her lithe form, Mariah got to her feet and headed for her tent. Tugging off her boots and armor, she flopped down on the cot and stared up at the canvas above her.

She knew she needed to rest, though sleep seemed intent on eluding her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she contemplated making a gentle sleeping potion to ease her into her rest. Growling at herself for even entertaining such a thought, Mariah rolled onto her side. She didn’t need to take a chance that her mind would even be _slightly_ cloudy, in case they fell under attack. Rolling bruskly to the other side, she fluffed her tiny pillow more aggressively than she’d intended, sending little feathers floating lazily around her tent.

“Andraste’s ass.” she grumbled softly. “Is _one night_ too much to ask?”

Taking a moment to gather the feathers with a light breeze, she stuffed them back into her pillow as best she could. Staring at the wall of her tent, she let her mind wander until it finally pulled her into a light sleep.

_The wind on her cheeks felt refreshing as she stood atop the ancient castle battlements. The mountains surrounding the keep were still covered in a blanket of snow, the warmer air of spring not reaching here just yet. It was quiet; peaceful and calm. She’d never known such a place could exist, especially in her own mind. Looking down at the river far below, she wondered what it would be like to fly from her perch, play in the currents, before finally coming to land on a branch just above the babbling water._

_Closing her eyes, she imagined the journey, even if she couldn’t actually_ take _it. She was still working on her shape changing magic, though she wasn’t sure she remembered where she’d learned it from. Hearing the laughter ringing up from the courtyard somewhere below, she chuckled softly to herself. The people adored her... she’d saved them from..._ what _she couldn’t remember, but they’d followed her here, to this fortress at the top of the world, beyond any question imaginable. It had become a refuge, a safe haven from whatever had caused them to abandon the quiet little village they’d fled._

_Soft footsteps drew her attention, though she didn’t have to look to see who they belonged to. Smiling to herself, she let the deep, rich voice of the Templar wash over her. She wasn’t sure why, but it was comforting... helping to ease some of the rage she felt in her heart. It didn’t matter what he was saying, only that he was speaking to her. Feeling the warmth of his body as he came to stand beside her, she got the feeling that he had earned her trust beyond any doubt, and she had earned his. Closing her eyes, she heard an unfamiliar voice in her mind..._

_“Shy, but sound... the air between calm. One look, one breath, that’s all he needs. One step closer, just one...”_

_Finding herself meeting the gentle amber eyes, she felt as though she would float away..._

Gasping for breath as she came awake, Mariah felt her heart racing. It wasn’t from fear, it was from... something _else_. It was an alien sensation, something she had no name for. Making her way to the little table with the pitcher of water, she poured some of the cool liquid into the bowl before splashing it on her face. Rubbing her eyes, she wondered why she’d dreamed of the Commander. The man was too wrapped up in training his soldiers to give anyone special notice... Then again, he _had_ helped her out of a waking nightmare. The flashback she’d had was so real... she’d only wanted to beat the Knight Commander to keep him from hurting her again. Yet, the hand that had held her close was gentle, not harsh and armored. He’d taken his gauntlets off to try and comfort her, knowing that she needed to feel something other than the cold plate of her terror.

Growling to herself, Mariah quickly pulled on her boots and armor and strode from her tent. The others weren’t awake yet, which she found rather relieving. They already teased her enough about the way she did or didn’t act around Cullen, she didn’t need them knowing she’d _dreamed_ of the man. She’d never hear the end of it. Sighing, she supposed it was just their way of trying to ease the tension and stress they surely felt, something she couldn’t fault them for. They were in a war no one was sure they could win. They didn’t even know who their true _enemy_ was at that moment in time. 

“Your secret’s safe with me, Herald.” the woman’s voice came softly.

Turning around quickly, Mariah saw the Master Scout, Lace Harding, smiling gently up at her. Furrowing her brow, she wondered just what it was she was talking about. She wondered if she’d been making noises in her sleep, or otherwise given some indication as to what she’d been dreaming. Seeing the answer in the dwarf’s eyes, she returned her smile softly.

“He’s a fine man, Herald, and far more like you than you think.”

Letting her eyes follow after the woman, she quickly cleared her throat as she heard her traveling companions begin to stir. They would need to be on their way soon, as she was certain there were other things her ‘advisors’ had for her to do. She almost felt like a dog with all the instructions they gave her. There were far more interesting sights to see, now that she wasn’t held by any Circle or its rules, places that hadn’t been touched by the Chantry or Templars. She wondered what it would be like to live among the Dalish, if only for a while. Not that they’d accept her, but it was something to occupy her mind.

Finishing her breakfast quickly once it had been made, she waited for the others to do the same. Bidding farewell to the scouts and patrolls, she cast one final glance at Harding. The woman seemed to understand her, even if only a little. It was much the same with both Varric and Cassandra, which made her wonder when she’d gone so soft. Pressing those thoughts aside, she strode from the camp into the constant rain.

Conversation was light as they made their way from the Mire, back through the Hinterlands, and up the winding, snow dusted path to Haven. More people had undertaken the journey there while she was away, nearly doubling the number of tents that spread out from the main gate like a blanket of canvas and animal hide down to the small lake. She knew it couldn’t have been easy on them, as some of the shelters were little more than tattered leather pieces stitched together. They seemed in good spirits though, some laughing casually as they relayed tales of their adventures to the refugee camp. Heading straight for her hut, Mariah found herself colliding with the cold metal of the Commander’s plate.

“Maker’s breath! I didn’t meant to... that is...” Cullen stammered, catching her before she could topple backwards down the icy steps.

“Shit! I’m sorry, I...” she replied, her eyes suddenly fixed on his.

Her heart was racing in her chest as he looked down at her, holding her captive with nothing more than the warmth of his gaze. Swallowing the dryness that had suddenly appeared in her mouth, she stood transfixed. Realizing people were sure to be watching them, she quickly cleared her throat before slipping from his arms. Offering him a shy smile, she pulled herself from his gaze.

“Forgive me...” Cullen began, taking a step back.

“No, it was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” she replied, trying to act as though nothing had happened.

“I heard you’d returned, and was coming to speak with you. Josephine arranged a date and time for you to meet with some of the clerics in Val Royeaux. She’s hoping you might be able to convince them to stand with us, instead of against us.”

“Why would the Chantry listen to _me_? I’m a heretic, remember? What makes her think they’ll even allow me in the city gates?”

“She’s spoken to several clerics who are eager to meet you, and hear your side of the story regarding what happened at the Temple. Perhaps they, in turn, will be able to convince their colleagues that the Inquisition is the only force out there trying to close the Breach.”

“I’m a mage, not a miracle worker.”

“Perhaps you’ve worked more miracles than you think.” Cullen said, pointing to a small group of Templars sitting around a fire sharing stories with the mages that had come to join the Inquisition.

Staring at the small gathering, she found herself in shock that they were putting their differences aside, if only for a while. Turning back to Cullen, she saw the small smile gracing his handsome features. Returning it gently, she watched as one of the scouts approached him.

“Forgive the intrusion, Commander, but there’s a situation that needs your attention.” the man said.

“What’s the problem?” Cullen answered.

“A group of mages and Templars have gathered outside the Chantry, each blaming the other for the Divine’s death. I fear that it will result in violence unless you intercede, Commander.” the man answered.

“Duty calls...” Cullen sighed, turning to make his way back up the steps.

“So much for miracles.” Mariah smirked.

The noise of the crowd grew louder as they approached. She knew if they didn’t act quickly, the mages and Templars would start their own little battle there at the doors to the Chantry. Seeing Cullen make his way into the center of the group, she hoped he’d be able to calm them down.

“Your kind killed the Most Holy!” one of the Templars growled.

“Lies! _Your_ kind let her die!” the mage retorted.

“Shut your mouth, mage!” the Templar threatened, drawing his blade.

“Enough!” Cullen shouted, placing himself between the two before either could attack.

“Knight Captain...” the Templar said, turning to face him.

“That is _not_ my title. We are _not_ Templars any longer. We are _all_ part of the Inquisition.” Cullen stated firmly.

“And what does that mean, exactly?” Roderick said as he slowly approached the crowd, arrogance in every step.

“Back already, Chancellor? Haven’t you done enough?” Cullen asked, taking a step towards the man.

“I’m curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition and its ‘Herald’ will restore order, as you promised.” Roderick said smugly.

“Of course you are... Back to your duties, all of you.” Cullen said, glaring at the man before him.

Meeting his eyes as she looked at him, Mariah sensed that he was weary of splitting up such fights, as well as dealing with the Chancellor.

“Mages and Templars were already at war... Now they’re blaming each other for the Divine’s death.” he said, drawing his attention slowly away from her.

“Which is why we need a _proper_ authority to guide them back to order.” Roderick chuffed.

“Who, you? Random clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the Conclave?” Cullen asked.

“The rebel Inquisition and its so called ‘Herald of Andraste’? I think not.” Roderick rebuffed.

“So far, _you’re_ the only one who’s insisted we _can’t_ work together.” Mariah snapped.

“We might, if the Inquisition would recognize the Chantry’s authority.” the Chancellor scoffed.

“There _is_ no ‘authority’ until another Divine is chosen.” Cullen added.

“In due time. Andraste will be our guide, not some dazed wanderer on a mountainside.” Roderick snarled.

“Remind me why you’re allowing the Chancellor to stay?” Mariah asked, glaring at the man briefly before turning to Cullen.

“ _Clearly_ your _Templar_ knows where to draw the line.” Roderick answered.

“He’s toothless.” Cullen retorted, sneering at the man. “There’s no point in turning him into a martyr simply because he runs at the mouth. The Chancellor’s a good indicator of what to expect in Val Royeaux, however.”

“Have we a guess as to how large the fighting is beyond our reach?” Mariah asked.

“Impossible to say, actually.” Cullen answered.

“Your organization flouting the Chantry’s authority will not help matters.” Roderick snarled.

“With the Conclave destroyed, I imagine the war between the mages and Templars has renewed... with _interest_ ” Cullen stated.

“Figures they’d renew their little war. It doesn’t seem to matter to them who _really_ killed the Divine.” Mariah said, folding her arms across her chest as she moved to stand closer to Cullen.

“Exactly why this should be left to a new Divine. If you are innocent, the Chantry will establish it so.” Roderick stated, repeating the gesture Mariah had done.

“Or will be happy to use someone as a scapegoat.” Cullen growled, also folding his arms across his broad chest.

“You think no one cares about the truth? We all grieve Justinia’s death.” Roderich bit back impatiently.

“But you won’t grieve if the Herald of Andraste is conveniently swept under a carpet.” Cullen growled dangerously.

“Well then, let’s hope the meeting isn’t filled with Rodericks.” Mariah smirked, looking from the Chancellor over at Cullen.

“The stuff of _nightmares_.” he grinned.

“Mock if you will, I’m sure the Maker is less than amused.” Roderick chuffed.

“Oh, I’m sure he finds my insulting you _quite_ amusing. Who _wouldn’t_ when you wear a hat like that.” Mariah chuckled.

Seeing him stammer a moment, she couldn’t keep from laughing as he stalked away angrily. Returning her attention to Cullen, she offered him a warm smile.

“I trust you’ll keep everything in order? Don’t let anyone kill anyone else if you can help it?” she teased.

“If that man doesn’t end up driving me crazy first, he might be the first one to fall.” Cullen replied, smirking back at her. “They’re waiting for you in the war room.”

Feeling her stomach tighten at the gesture, Mariah tried to force it away. His smile did something to her she wasn’t sure she liked. Or did she? Growling to herself, she made her way through the doors of the Chantry, Cullen at her side. The people there beamed happily at her, as though they knew something about her she didn’t. She hated the fact that they still considered her holy, as nothing could be farther from the truth. Nothing would sway their opinions however, no matter how frustrating they happened to be.

Letting Cullen open the door for her, she drew a breath before stepping into the makeshift war room they’d set up. Josephine and Leliana were engaged in some sort of discussion, which they dropped the moment she entered. Seeing Cassandra standing there with her arms folded across her chest, Mariah knew this gathering wouldn’t likely end well...


	25. Chapter 25

“Having the Herald address the clerics is not a bad idea.” Josephine said, turning to face them as they entered.

“You can’t be serious.” Cullen replied, making his way around the table.

“Mother Giselle isn’t wrong. At the moment, the Chantry’s only strength is that they are united in opinion.” Josephine stated.

“And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?” Leliana asked.

“Let’s ask her.” Josephine answered, turning to face her.

“I’m not worried about them. I’m more concerned this won’t actually solve any problems.” Mariah stated.

“I agree. It just lends credence to the idea that we should care what the Chantry says.” Cullen added, offering her a small smile.

“I will go with her.” Cassandra stated, meeting the eyes of the three on the opposite side of the table. “Mother Giselle has provided us with names, and we have used them. Let us not waste time arguing.”

“But why? This is nothing but a...” Leliana began.

“What _choice_ do we have, Leliana? Right now, we can’t approach anyone for help with the Breach. We’ve used what influence we have to call the clerics together, and they will be meeting soon, with or without us.” Cassandra interrupted.

“She is right. If we’re not there, they will make up whatever story they wish to use against us. It would be best if the Herald was there to rebuff such stories before they have a chance to spread.” Josephine added.

“And expose her to those that would do her harm?” Cullen asked, the worry in his voice evident.

“I’ll be fine. Let’s get this circus on the road.” Mariah answered, offering Cullen a small smile.

Turning to Cassandra, she gave the woman a nod before striding from the war room. The sooner they left, the sooner they could get to Val Royeaux and meet with those that were spreading the vicious rumors about the Inquisition. It was something she wasn’t looking forward to, if she were honest with herself. She didn’t relish the idea of waltzing into a capital that saw her as the most vile of criminals, the one responsible for taking the Divine’s life. Hearing heavy boots on the stone behind her, she stopped as she heard Cullen call out to her.

“I don’t like this, Herald. There are too many dangers that you will face going to Orlais. I don’t want you... that is...” Cullen stammered softly. “You’re the only one that can close the Breach. You need to be careful, or we’ll all be doomed.” he finished, trying to hide the slight blush in his cheeks.

“What’s this? Concern for a mage from a Templar?” she smirked.

“You’re _more_ than a mage, Herald... You’re...” he replied, closing his mouth before he finished what he was about to say.

“I appreciate your concern, Cullen. Whether or not I go, the Chantry will hunt me as a criminal for a crime I didn't commit. I’d rather face it head on, and stomp out the possibility, before it gains any _real_ momentum.” she answered, meeting the warm amber of his eyes.

“I... Of course. Be careful, Herald.” he said softly.

“Mariah. I think we’ve moved passed the awkward stage of titles, don’t you?” she asked, smirking.

“I... Yes. I’ve not had such a skilled sparring partner in quite some time. It is... refreshing. Perhaps you’ll tell me where you learned to fight like that.”

“Perhaps.” she smirked.

Seeing the smile he gave her in return made her belly tighten. Her heart was racing once again, though it frustrated her that she couldn’t figure out _why_. Clearing her throat as she heard Cassandra approaching, she pulled her attention from the glittering amber of his eyes. They had a way of holding her captive; against her will, she would find herself transfixed on their soulful depths.

“I will see to it that arrangements are made for our departure at first light.” the Seeker said, coming to stand beside Cullen.

“Great. In the meantime, I’ll go stretch my muscles a bit before seeking the quiet of my hut for a hot bath.” she smirked. “Know of any good sparring partners?” she finished, looking over at Cullen.

“I can think of a few, Herald. If you’d care to follow me...” he replied, gesturing for her to walk beside him.

Nodding to the Seeker, Mariah walked with Cullen out to the training field. The sounds of swords clashing against one another was invigorating. She didn’t want people to start thinking she and Cullen were anything more than comrades, though she wasn’t exactly sure she liked that term for their relationship either. It was confusing, if she were honest with herself. She didn’t _hate_ the man, not like she had when she’d first regained consciousness in the Chantry dungeon all those months ago. In truth, she couldn’t deny she was growing to like him. He was calm and quiet, unlike the other Templars she’d encountered in her life.

“ _Peaceful, safe. A place of trust where there was none...”_

Furrowing her brow, she wasn’t sure if the voice she heard was only in her head, or if Cullen had heard it too. Judging by the expression he wore, she doubted it was the latter. Shaking herself mentally, she wondered if all the encounters with the demons at the rifts had started to unhinge her a bit. Clearing her throat, she stopped the man beside her.

“Am I going crazy?” she asked softly.

“What makes you think that?” he answered, meeting her eyes.

“I’ve encountered so many demons these last few months... I’m worried they’re starting to get to me.”

“You would know it if they were. Every Templar here would be on high alert, sensing the presence of a demon the moment you passed by. I myself have felt no such threat from you.” he smiled gently.

“You’re right, of course. The Templars at Ostwick were good examples of that...”

“Not all who don the armor of the Order are of such impeccable character the Chantry demands...”

“You can say that again.” Mariah said, looking out at the soldiers training. “What have you seen?”

“Kirkwall.” he answered.

Having heard the stories of Kirkwall and how the Knight Commander had gone mad, Mariah nodded her head in understanding. Some thought it to be the birthplace of the mage rebellion, but she believed differently. Tales of the Ferelden Circle had spread north to Ostwick, tales of how the First Enchanter there had nearly been killed by Uldred, one of the Senior Enchanters who had attempted to stage a coup during the fifth Blight. It was said that some of those that had turned to blood magic had evaded the Templar’s blades, disappearing into the countryside, never to be seen again. She was just a young, headstrong girl of fourteen when it had all happened, but it was the main reason her brothers joined the Templars when they were old enough. That was nearly eleven years ago now...

Growling to herself as she remembered her siblings, she drew her blade and moved to strike Cullen. It caught him slightly off guard, though his own blade came up to block her attack. Seeing the smirk he gave her, she knew he would be more than happy to engage her in the dance she asked of him just then. Their movements were fluid, almost as though they’d spent their life training side by side. For every blow one sought to land, the other would easily parry and turn the advantage to themselves. It was a comfort she’d never thought to find, especially from a _Templar_.

The day that passed saw them practicing against one another, or laughing as they related one awkward story they’d witnessed or another. It was nice, if she were honest with herself. She felt at ease with the Commander, moreso than she ever had around any other man. Usually, men saw her and thought there was nothing more to her than a tumble in the hay. Cullen was different. He treated her like a person, not something to lust after. The fact that she was a mage didn’t seem to set him on edge, or if it did, he disguised it well. She began to realize there was more to him than just the armor he always wore. While it bore the symbol of the Order she despised most, the man beneath the metal was one of honor, wanting only to protect those he served.

Seeing the growing shadows as the sun began to dip below the trees, Mariah got to her feet and brushed herself off. Offering Cullen a smile as he moved to walk beside her, she slowly made her way to the mess hall. The pleasing aroma of roasted venison and potatoes made her belly growl hungrily, causing a slight blush to stain her cheeks. Clearing her throat in an attempt to disguise her raging appetite, she chuckled as Cullen’s stomach mimicking her own. The smirk he gave her made her heart race, a sensation that seemed to be happening more frequently whenever she was in the Commander’s presence.

Letting him lead her to the advisor’s table, she took a seat across from Leliana and Josephine. Feeling her belly tighten as Cullen claimed the chair beside her, she had to clench her jaw to hide the foreign sensations his presence brought. Breathing an inaudible sigh of relief when Cassandra sat beside her, she knew the woman would distract her from the pleasing scent of the Templar at her left.

“Has everything been taken care of?” Cullen asked, gulping down a swig of his ale.

“Everything is ready. We shall depart come sunrise.” the Seeker answered.

“ _Fearful... worried he can’t protect you, keep you safe. Pleading in silence for your safe return...” came the strange voice in her head._

Furrowing her brow, Mariah knew the others would think her mad if she made any indication she was hearing voices in her head. She couldn’t figure out who it was trying to speak to her, or why, only that it seemed intent on easing her fears of the man beside her. Finishing what she could of her meal, she got to her feet and headed for the door. Blinking as Cullen pushed it open before her, she offered him a soft ‘thanks’ before stepping out into the cool night air. 

The man didn’t follow her out however, something that gave her pause. He was staying behind to speak with his troops, yet he’d made a point to open the door for her. It was frustrating, the way he kept doing nice things for her. It was a behavior she’d never seen, and so, didn’t know how to respond, other than to say ‘thank you’. Looking up at the sky, she wished she could see the stars. It had been quite some time since that had been possible, what, with the swirling, green, glowing clouds that spawned from the Breach. Closing it would be a chore, but it was something she knew she had to do. 

But what then... 

Once the Breach had been sealed, what would be her fate? Would she be allowed to roam freely, or would someone try to force her back into a prison she didn’t want to be caged in? Mages were feared, and most people that saw them went out of their way to either avoid them entirely, or attempt to kill the mage in ‘protection’ of their homes and families. It was something to take into consideration, if nothing else... 

Reaching her hut, she bolted the door and cast wards to keep others away. Closing the drapes, she turned to the hearth. Creating flames to warm the room, she then summoned the water she would need to fill her bath. Making sure it was hot, she peeled off her armor and clothing before slipping into the relaxing tub. Sighing as the heat soaked into her muscles, she rest her head against the rim and closed her eyes. 

She wasn’t sure how long she’d slept, though the coldness of the water was almost as severe as the snowstorm that had begun outside. Shivering as she stepped out, she quickly warmed herself up with her magic. Pulling on her clothes, Mariah made her way toward the small bed. Slipping under the heavy blankets, she found herself staring up at the ceiling. Her mind was racing, making sleep difficult. Not that she was sure she _wanted_ to let her mind rest, as her dreams either brought horrific memories of what had happened in the past, or things her heart was secretly trying to convince her she needed. 

Chiding herself, she remembered all the times she was forced to do things on her own, as her family didn’t seem too concerned with her well being. Her siblings had made a point to tell her, on numerous occasions, that their mother disliked her so much that she’d found a wet nurse to care for her from the moment she was born. It was just another way her family reminded her of how little they wanted her in their lives. When she’d been sent away at the age of four, she was already toughened against whatever was thrown at her, despite her youth. Friends were hard to come by, and her attitude didn’t help her much either. She was so used to being the ‘bad child’, or the ‘bastard that no one wanted’, that it had become who she was. Her independence would often blind her to the fact that there were a few people that truly wanted to help her, and when she had, she always felt terrible about it later. 

Growling, Mariah rolled over to face the open room. The crackling of the flames in the hearth was somewhat comforting, as it gave her something to focus on instead of the myriad of thoughts that flooded her mind. She didn’t seem capable of taming them, or bringing them into line. It was as though her brain was waging war against itself; one side reminding her of how things had been and the rage that accompanied those memories, and the other, struggling to bring in that sliver of light some called hope. She wanted to cling to it, let it fill her and ease the anger that often consumed her, though it just didn’t seem possible just then. 

“ _It’s ok, you can rest. You don't have to fear your dreams tonight, I will protect you..._ ” the voice whispered softly. 

Feeling an overwhelming calm wash over her, Mariah let that comforting energy ease her into a sleep where her dreams weren’t plagued by things that troubled her while she was awake... 


	26. Chapter 26

Stretching as she slowly woke, Mariah realized she’d actually been able to get a good night’s rest. She hadn’t been plagued by nightmares, and her dreams had been soothing, for a change.

“Thank you, whoever you are.” she whispered, wondering if the person... entity, whatever it was, would hear her.

Getting to her feet, she made her way to the window. Peeling back the curtains, she saw the sun hadn’t broken the horizon just yet, though it wasn’t far off. The Breach gave everything an eerie glow, and she wished it was closed already. Sighing, she went to the little table with the pitcher of water and poured some in the bowl. Taking time to wash her face, she stared briefly at her reflection in the small mirror before her. The scar that trailed from her forehead, over her left eye, across her nose and down her left cheek stood out against her pale skin. Tracing it lightly with her finger, she remembered vividly how she’d gotten it.

“Maker’s breath, I look like shit.” she said, leaning in a little closer.

Taking a moment to attempt to brush out her deep red locks, Mariah braided her hair at her temples before tying the rest back into a messy bun. It didn’t matter how hard she tried however, as several thick curls always managed to make their escape, creating a fiery frame for her face and neck. Knowing to fight with it any longer was futile, she turned to her armor and began pulling it on. Gathering her weapons, she stepped out into the cold, early spring air.

Making her way to the mess hall, she helped herself to some boiled eggs, baked apples with caramel sauce, sweet bread, and strips of fried ham. Claiming a seat at the back of the hall, she watched as several soldiers who had just come off night guard slowly began to filter in. She found herself hoping Cullen would follow, a thought she quickly squashed. Offering Cassandra a small smile as she came to sit with her, she knew Varric and Solas wouldn’t be far behind.

“You look more rested than I think I have ever seen. I take it you slept well?” Cassandra asked, taking a bite of her ham.

“Yeah, strangely enough.” she replied.

Watching as Solas came to join them, she wondered how much longer it would be before Varric entered. Seeing the dwarf several moments later, she smirked as he plopped himself in a chair and rubbed his eyes wearily.

“Andraste’s ass, Seeker. It’s too early to be up. Why can’t you sleep in for once?” he grumbled, taking several drinks of a strange sort of black tea.

“The sooner we get to Val Royeaux, the better.” she answered.

“I doubt it’s going anywhere at this hour.” he stated.

“True, but if we don’t set out soon, the clerics that are eagerly anticipating our arrival might get mad, start crying. It’ll make you feel bad, and, well... it won’t be pretty.” Mariah smirked.

“Maybe they _need_ a good cry for a change, pretty or not. Though, I don’t think I’ll feel too bad for making them do so.” Varric chuckled.

Waiting until the others had finished their breakfast, Mariah got to her feet and made for the door. She knew Val Royeaux was quite a ways away, and they would need to cover as much ground as they could before nightfall. Reaching for the handle, she glanced back at something Varric had said as she made to open it. Colliding with Cullen’s heavy plate, she grunted as she nearly toppled over. His hand was quick to catch her however, slipping easily around her waist until she could right herself. Blushing brilliantly, she found it difficult to break the contact her eyes had made with his. The warmth of his body beneath his armor filled her senses, creating a heat in her blood she’d only ever felt when in a defensive rage.

“Andraste preserve me! Are you alright?” he asked, placing his other hand on her shoulder to keep her steady.

“I... yes.” she responded, taking a tentative step back.

“I didn’t mean to... that is...” he blushed, letting her go quickly.

Offering him a small smile, she heard Varric chuckling behind her and knew she would have to endure another round of teasing from the dwarf. Patting Cullen’s plate gently, she slipped quickly around him, putting some distance between her and the Commander.

“ _You are safe with him..._ the male voice gently said.

Growling to herself, she wished the entity wouldn’t keep saying such things. It was bad enough she was starting to think of him more often than she cared to admit, she didn’t need him encouraging her.

“ _He thinks of you too... Warm... tender eyes that hide behind a mask of indifference. Does she notice? Does she see me? Watching her every move..._ ”

“Would you knock it off already?” Mariah grumbled under her breath.

“Knock what off?” Varric asked, falling in step beside her.

“Nothing.” she retorted.

“Nothing? Are you sure it wasn’t because you were held fast by the Commander’s eyes?” Varric teased. “You _do_ seem to bump into him an awful lot. I’m starting to think it’s not an accident.” he finished, chuckling.

“Quit imagining things, Dwarf. This isn’t one of your chapters in Swords and Shields.” Mariah retorted.

“No, but it _could_ be. That, or I could throw it in the next installment of Hard in Hightown.”

“Don’t ruin a good series by adding delusions of romance.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Torch.” Varric laughed.

Hearing a disgusted noise from behind them, she knew Cassandra was thinking the same thing she was. Offering her a smile as she moved to Mariah’s left, she was grateful the Seeker turned the conversation to the trip ahead of them. At least, until the woman mentioned setting out on horseback. Swallowing her fear, she hoped the others hadn’t seen it shimmering in her eyes.

“In case you haven’t noticed, Seeker... I’m a dwarf. My legs couldn’t stretch enough to keep me in a saddle. Although, hiring a carriage wouldn’t be a bad idea...” Varric stated.

“Carriages don’t offer you the opportunity to familiarize yourself with an area however.” Solas said calmly.

“I don’t need to familiarize myself with the landscape when I have you to do it for me, Chuckles.” Varric smirked.

“And what would you do if Solas decided to help the apothecary make potions for the Inquisition?” Cassandra asked.

“Stay home, of course.” Varric chuckled.

Hearing Cassandra’s disgusted noise, she knew the Seeker was just trying to hide the fact that Varric’s humor was starting to break through the hard barriers she’d erected to protect herself. It was much the same for herself, if she were honest. She used wit and sarcasm to keep people at bay, and on more than one occasion, she’d heard people say that she had a tongue that could clip a hedge. That was fine with her, as she’d been told far worse growing up. Words themselves weren’t able to break through the walls she’d painstakingly put in place, she was too tough for that.

Spending the next few weeks traversing the landscape, Mariah was almost glad to see the elaborate buildings that sprouted from the horizon. Val Royeaux was a city of grandeur and finery, though as she saw some of the people making their way to the capital, she wondered what they were thinking by wearing such ridiculous clothes. Masks and frilly hats, gaudy dresses and pants, horrible shoes crusted with every color of stone known to man... It was just plain ugly, and she struggled to keep from laughing at each person they passed.

Spotting an inn on the path just ahead, she knew it would be best if they took time to wash up and get a decent meal before attempting to speak with the clerics. She wasn’t above knocking heads together, if that was what it took, though she knew that wouldn’t do them any favors. Letting Cassandra handle the arrangements, she felt a sense of gratitude over the fact that she was still seen as the Right Hand of the Divine. It gave them an advantage she was all too pleased to take.

Reaching the room she was to share with the Seeker, Mariah rest her staff against the wall before unbuckling her sword. Looking to the dingy tub that was left for them to wash in, she cringed. It was disgusting, with caked mud and mold from the previous user, evidence that they weren’t in the best accomodations, despite being so close to the capital. Looking over at Cassandra, she knew the woman was just as repulsed by what she saw, and offered her a small smile.

“Think I can burn through all that gunk so we can have a clean tub to wash in?” she asked.

“I’m almost afraid to let you try. It looks as though it could easily explode if exposed to too much heat.”

“Perhaps if it was coated with your stew...” Mariah teased. “I’ll use scalding hot water first.”

Seeing the way Cassandra rolled her eyes, she couldn’t help chuckle at the woman. It had been quite some time since the stew incident, though none of them were going to let her live it down. Turning her attention back to the dingy copper, Mariah blasted it with as much hot water as she thought it could take. Changing the spell slowly to flame, she nodded her head in satisfaction at the clean tub before them. Meeting Cassandra’s gaze, she indicated the woman could go first, if she wanted.

The hesitation Cassandra had was a shared feeling, as she really didn’t want anyone to see just how hard she’d had to fight for survival. The bright pink scars stood in stark contrast to her pale skin, lacing over her like trails of lightning. Looking to the bed, Mariah grabbed the blanket and moved to the window with it. Shaking it out and exposing it to intense heat, she then moved back to the bath and tacked it to the ceiling. Returning the smile the Seeker gave her, she filled tub with hot water and gave the woman the privacy she deserved.

Sharpening her blade while she waited, Mariah offered Cassandra a warm smile as the woman emerged and announced it was her turn. Taking a moment to move the dirty water from the tub and out the window, she then proceeded to fill it with fresh water. Slipping behind the blanket, she quickly removed her armor and clothing before stepping into the heated bath. It wasn’t a very large tub, especially given how tall she was. Most women didn’t stand six feet tall, something her siblings frequently teased her about. They said she was part giant, tall and ugly as they were. Growling to herself, she washed quickly before getting out and drying off.

Pulling on her clothes, Mariah stepped out from around the blanket and pulled it from the ceiling. Shaking it out again, she draped it over the bed. Emptying the bath, she then turned her attention to the small hearth. The fire was barely large enough to warm the room, something she quickly rectified. Calling up some magical flames, she placed them atop the others so they would burn all night. Stretching out the stiffness, she then turned to Cassandra.

“You take the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.” she said, pulling her pack over to use as a pillow.

“You are the Herald of Andraste, you should take the bed.” Cassandra replied.

“I’m used to the floor, spent enough time on one as a child.”

Seeing the look of sympathy in the Seeker’s eyes, Mariah lay down and faced the fire. No one really needed to know how she’d grown up, it wasn’t important. Not that anyone had _cared_ until recently, though she didn’t think it was because she was just an average woman. She was seen by most as a holy, touched prophetess, sent to save the world by the blessed Andraste herself. She was beginning to wonder why everyone insisted on deluding themselves. She was just a mage who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Forcing those thoughts from her mind, Mariah closed her eyes tightly. She wondered if she’d be able to sleep, given the thoughts racing through her head. She was anxious about the meeting the following day, not knowing who would be in attendance. She’d heard there were Templars in the area, a gathering of mass proportions. She wondered if they were returning to the Chantry, or if they were there to cause more problems than they already had. They were the _last_ people she wanted to see. She didn’t _like_ Templars, given the history she had with them.

_He was a Templar..._ the voice said softly.

Growling, she told herself Cullen was the _last_ person she needed to be thinking about just then...

_Warm and caring, safe and solid. His arms around you in gentle protection. You can trust him.”_

“What if I don’t _want_ to trust him?” Mariah whispered under her breath.

“ _The Templars can’t hurt you anymore. He will protect you. It’s ok to let go of that pain. If you want to..._ ”

“Pain is weakness leaving the body.”

“ _It doesn’t have to be. I can take it away, but you have to ask.”_

“Who _are_ you, anyway?”

“ _I’m a friend. I just want to help you...”_

“You want to help? Bring the Knight Commander to justice for his crimes.”

“Are you alright?” Cassandra asked gently.

“What?” Mariah said, realizing she’d been talking loud enough for the Seeker to hear.

“You were talking in your sleep.”

“Was I? I’m sorry. I’ll try to keep it down.”

Laying back on her back, Mariah stared up at the ceiling. This random voice she was hearing didn’t seem malicious in any way. It was kind, gentle... almost _compassionate_. Closing her eyes once again, she felt the calming presence she’d experienced back in Haven washing over her. Whatever it was, it was determined to bring the Commander to her mind, exposing her to all that he was. Letting sleep claim her, she hoped he wouldn’t invade her dreams as he had so many nights before...


	27. Chapter 27

_Children cowered behind her in the little alcove as she watched Templars charging through the hall. Their parents waited eagerly for them just beyond the door she was looking at, and Mariah was determined to see them free. While other mages had spoken freely about how she was the enemy, the young apprentices hidden behind her cloak didn’t see her as such. They thought of her as their protector, someone they trusted to get them home with their families. She’d slipped unseen into the phylactery chamber to destroy their leashes, it was just a matter now of getting them through the last through barriers._

_The distraction, an exploding ball of skunk gas that would replicate before bursting into a foul stench, setting off a chain reaction for the next to do so as well, had the Templars going in circles, trying to guess where the next would appear. She knew the punishment that awaited her, but it was worth it if she was able to spare the little ones the hell that she’d gone through at the Circle. Hearing the angry shouts, she knew it was now or never. Racing to the door with the children, she yanked it open and moved to the next. Their freedom awaited, and she would see it done._

_Making sure they were all together, she led them down the servant’s hall and out the back gate. The relieved looks on their parents’ faces was enough thanks for her, though they continuously offered to take her with them. Knowing she couldn’t risk their lives for her freedom, she shook her head and made her way quickly back inside. Racing through the halls, she barely made it to her room before the Knight Commander stormed into the chamber she shared with three other mages._

_She knew they would blame her for the mess she’d made anyway, and so gave the man a sneer of satisfaction. He and his men hadn’t discovered the state of the phylactery chamber yet, else the rage in his eyes would have been more intense, more... lethal. Standing boldly before him, she folded her arms across her chest as she met his evil glare with one of her own._

_“BITCH!” the man snarled, reaching out to yank her to him by her fiery locks._

_“What’s the matter, Knight Commander? You and your men too impotent to handle a little prank?” she smirked, dancing easily away from his grasp._

_“You think me impotent, whore? I’m going to make you wish you were never born...” he growled._

_“You think you’re the first to speak those words to me? You keep trying to insult me, but as usual, you come up pathetically short, like your manhood. Flaccid, small and useless.” she replied, chuckling._

_Grinning wickedly as she was pulled close, she slipped the small dagger she used for cutting up herbs for the potions she made under the plate of his armor. The sensation of his blood on her hands was satisfying, even if the moment only lasted a short while. The gauntlet connected heavily with her cheek, sending her spinning away from him. Rushing close once again, she quickly summoned an intense heat to melt his sword to his armor. Unable to draw the blade, the Knight Commander let his rage consume him as he spun her and pinned her against the wall. Struggling as hard as she could, she felt the cold steel against her bare skin. The violence he assaulted her with only served to heighten her desire for revenge, something she vowed she would see..._

Tossing and turning on the wooden floor, Mariah felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. The soothing energy that washed over her was a relief, as it stilled the rage that boiled in her heart.

“ _The Knight Commander can’t hurt you anymore, the Templars can’t hurt you anymore...”_ the voice spoke softly to her mind.

Sighing as her mind shifted to a more pleasant dream, Mariah let it fill her senses.

_The tender amber eyes found hers, holding them in their steady gaze. He was shy and unsure, though he never let it show. Taking her hand in his, he let the worn surface of the silver coin pass between them. It was lucky, he said. The only thing he kept from a time in his life when things made sense, and he wanted her to have it. Closing her hand over his, she gently pressed it back toward him. She wanted him to keep it. Feeling her heart race as he pulled her close, she surrendered to the warmth and safety of his embrace..._

Feeling rested, despite the nightmare she’d had, Mariah stretched casually as she opened her eyes. When her dream had shifted to Cullen, she found herself curious about the coin he’d offered her. The fact that she felt safe with him was alien to her, though it was something she was growing to appreciate. Smiling softly, she sat up and looked around the room. Cassandra was still asleep, which made her wonder just how early it was. Picking up her bedroll and packing everything away, she quietly gathered her gear and slipped silently from the room.

Heading down to the dining area of the inn, she caught the smell of baking bread. Her belly grumbled in appreciation, and she wondered what the cook was making for breakfast. Seeing the small elven woman approach as she took a seat, she returned the smile she was given. Hearing her choices of food, she opted for the bread pudding with caramel sauce. The others would be down soon, she knew, but for now, she would savor what time she had to be alone.

Her mind returned once again to the dream she’d had about Cullen and the coin he’d tried to give her. She wasn’t sure of the significance, though couldn’t deny that it had made her feel better. He wasn’t _like_ the other Templars she’d dealt with, not even a little. In fact, he was the polar opposite. He put the needs of others before his own, from what she’d seen, and carried himself both with confidence and an aura of peace. The words of the entity replayed in her mind, and she was starting to believe he was right. Cullen was safe.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she pushed the Commander from her mind, lest anyone think she was growing sweet on him. The rumors Varric was spreading were enough as it was, she didn’t need to endure the teasing from anyone else. Smiling at Solas as he came to join her at the table, she caught the way he looked at the serving girl as she brought out Mariah’s food. His eyes continued to follow her as she returned to the kitchen, giving the impression he liked what he saw. Smirking, she spoke softly to the elf.

“I’m sure she’d be happy to get acquainted with you.” Mariah grinned.

“While she is attractive, she is not really my type. I prefer a woman with confidence and skill, not a shy barmaid afraid to meet your eyes.” Solas replied, taking a drink of his cider.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Looking to the stairs as she heard Varric and Cassandra in a tense discussion, she sighed and shook her head. She wasn’t looking forward to meeting with the clerics that day, as she had a sneaky suspicion they would try to arrest her or something. Not that she would allow that, nor would the Seeker. Hopefully, Cassandra still held some sway with the Chantry, given she was once the ‘Right Hand of the Divine’. Offering the pair a smile as they sat at her table, she felt her stomach tighten in anticipation.

“This meeting is critical to the Inquisition. If we can gain the alliance of at least _some_ of the clerics...” Cassandra said, looking over at Varric.

“You actually think they’re not going to try to lock our Herald away? Many of them think she killed the Divine, what makes you think they’ll even _talk_ to us?” Varric replied.

“It doesn’t matter. If they won’t cooperate, we’ll go on without them. We really don’t _need_ the Chantry’s approval for anything. The only thing we need to do, is close these damned rifts, find who’s responsible for opening the Breach, and kick the bastard’s ass back to wherever they came from.” Mariah said, taking a bite of her bread pudding.

“Now that’s the _first_ sensible thing I’ve heard yet.” a woman said, making her way to the table.

She was tall and slender, her elven features bearing a sort of wolf like quality to them. Her eyes gleamed in the morning light as she claimed one of the empty chairs, staring directly at Mariah. The deadly broadsword on her back told her that the woman was skilled in battle, the toned muscles confirming the suspicion.

“Have a seat, join us.” Mariah said sarcastically. “Want some of my breakfast too?”

“Thanks.” the woman answered pulling Mariah’s plate towards her.

“Aside from my food, what do you want?” Mariah asked.

“To see if you’re really what they say, or just another Chantry puppet.” she answered.

“The Herald of Andraste was sent by...” Cassandra began indignantly.

“I’m no Chantry puppet, and I’m _not_ some holy being. I’m just a mage that got dealt a shitty, glowing hand that tries to kill me every time I’m near a rift.” Mariah interrupted.

“Good. The Chantry isn’t worth a pile of steamy wolf dung. I just want to know that you’re going to fix this mess.” the woman answered, indicating she spoke of the Breach.

“I beg your pardon?” Cassandra said, exasperated.

“You don’t have to beg, shem.” the woman snarked.

“That’s my friend you’re speaking to, so I suggest you show a little respect.” Mariah stated darkly.

“Sure, ok.” she chuffed.

“What do you want?” Varric asked.

“To lend you my blade, if that’s really your goal. The world’s falling apart, and it looks like you’re the only one trying to do anything about it.”

“What’s your name?”

“To you? I’m Fenris. Means wolf, in case...”

“I know what it means, elf. Not all the mages I was caged with were from an alienage.” Mariah snapped. “You really want to help? Go to Haven and speak with the Commander. He could always use another warrior with a superiority complex.”

“That where this mess is gathering?”

“Did I stutter?”

“Haven it is, then.” Fenris said, getting to her feet.

Shaking her head, Mariah felt aggravated at the woman’s arrogance. Looking to the others, she caught the smirk on Solas’ face and furrowed her brow. His eyes had followed her out the door, and she saw the look on his face that indicated he was already thinking about ways she could help the Inquisition. Getting to her feet, Mariah paid the innkeeper and made for the door. The sooner they got the meeting with the Chantry over with, the better.

“ _He is anxious to see you too..._ ”

Smiling to herself, she wasn’t sure why that statement made her happy. Stepping out into the morning light, Mariah looked to the gleaming gates in the distance. For such close proximity to the heart of Orlais, the inn was particularly shabby. It showed no signs of the fashion trends, or the ridiculous displays of pretended wealth. Looking to the others as they joined her, she started off toward the meeting with great determination. She wanted this over and done already, and that would only happen once she’d met with the clerics. Crossing the bridge and walking confidently through the gilded gates of Val Royeaux, she smirked at the way people shied away from her, some practically running to avoid her presence.

“The city still mourns...” Cassandra said softly.

“Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are.” Varric added, looking up at the woman.

“Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric.” Cassandra replied.

“My lady Herald...” one of the scouts Leliana had sent ahead of them as she knelt before her. 

“You’re one of Leliana’s people...” Cassandra said, drawing a look from Varric that said she too was a captain of pointing out the obvious. “What have you found?”

“The Chantry mothers await you... but so do a great many Templars.” the woman answered.

“There are Templars here?” Cassandra asked.

“People seem to think the Templars will protect them from... from the Inquisition.” the scout answered. “They’re gathering on the other side of the market. I think that’s where the Templars intend to meet you.” she finished, getting to her feet.

“They wish to protect the people? From _us_?” Cassandra inquired. “Return to Haven... Someone will need to inform them if we are... delayed.”

“As you say, my lady.” the scout replied.

“Only one thing to do, then.” Cassandra stated, looking over at Mariah.

Nodding her head, Mariah walked toward the second gate, preparing herself for the encounter with the Order she so despised. She would defend herself from them, if necessary, though she somehow doubted they would attack her openly. Cassandra still held _some_ sway with the Chantry, and she was counting on that to see them safely through the meeting she now would face...


	28. Chapter 28

Making her way around the ornate column in the center of the square, Mariah saw the gathering of people who had come to listen to the mothers of the Chantry, hoping for some answers. Catching the eye of several Templars, Mariah dared them to make a move towards her. One of the men, a rather tall, imposing knight, offered her a small smile. It wasn’t threatening in any way, more like he was genuinely happy to see that she’d come. Turning her attention back to the woman on her soap box, she casually folded her arms across her chest.

“Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me.” the woman began. “Together, we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery. You wonder what will become of her murderer... well... wonder no more. Behold. The so called ‘Herald of Andraste’ _claiming_ to rise where our beloved fell... We say this is a _false prophet_! The Maker would send no _mage_ to us in our hour of need!” she finished, glaring down at Mariah.

“We came here in peace simply to talk, and this is how you react. You say I am the enemy... but the Breach in the sky is our _true_ enemy.” Mariah retorted. “We must unite to stop it, not cower like fools beneath our beds.”

“It’s true...” Cassandra added, looking from Mariah to the mother. “The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late.”

“It is _already_ too late!” the woman smirked, pointing to a group of Templars approaching her. “The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this Inquisition and the people will be safe once more.”

The leader of the group was an imposing man with a cold countenance. His graying hair and harsh features told Mariah this was no ordinary Templar, something confirmed in Cassandra’s eyes as she watched the man step up onto the platform. The mother’s smug look made her want to hit the woman, something one of the other Templars did as he followed his leader. Seeing the woman fall to the ground, she caught the look of surprise in the eyes of a Templar who seemed more gentle than the rest as he moved to help her.

“Still yourself!” the older man said, blocking the younger knight’s path. “She is beneath us.”

Sneering as she watched the older man move off, she saw the look of worry on the younger man’s face. He glanced only briefly at her before following his leader, making her almost feel sorry for him. Turning her head as Cassandra moved to follow the older man, she wondered if this was the time she would betray her to her superiors. Not that she thought such with any certainty, as they seemed to have formed an understanding between them. Still, she held the Chantry in high regard, and might seek to end the dispute between the Inquisition and the Templars.

“Was that display supposed to impress me?” Mariah asked, glaring dangerously at the man.

“On the contrary, it wasn’t for you at all.” the man replied.

“Lord Seeker Lucius... It’s imperative that we speak with...” Cassandra began.

“You will not address me...” the man growled. 

“Lord Seeker?” Cassandra asked, confused.

“Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet... you should be ashamed. You should _all_ be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages. _You_ are the ones who have failed! You, who’d leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is _mine_!” the Lord Seeker snarled.

“If you didn’t come here to help the Chantry, then you’re only here to make speeches!” Mariah snapped.

“I came here to see what frightens old women and to laugh.” the man snarled back.

“Templars! One of your own commands the Inquisition’s forces. Join us, as he did!” Mariah said, turning her attention to the others gathered behind the Lord Seeker.

“A staunch and loyal member of the Order...” Lucius mocked. “ _So_ loyal he abandoned them for a false Herald!”

“But Lord Seeker... what if she really _was_ sent by the Maker? What if...” the younger knight asked.

“You are called to a higher purpose. Do not question.” one of the other men answered.

“I will make the Templar Order a power that stands against the void. _We_ deserve recognition! Independance! You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition, _less_ than nothing! Templars! Val Royeaux is _unworthy_ of our protection! We march!” Lucius snarled.

Watching as he turned to leave, Mariah found herself surprised that he hadn’t ordered the others to kill her then and there. The younger man seemed reluctant to follow, though in the end, he didn’t wish to abandon the life he’d chosen to live. Wondering if the decision had been as hard for Cullen, she shook her head before turning to face Cassandra. The woman seemed to be in as much shock as she herself was, though quickly concealed it behind the set of her jaw.

“Charming fellow, isn’t he.” Varric smirked.

“Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?” Cassandra asked.

“How well do you know him?” Mariah questioned.

“He was always a humble man, never given to grandstanding.” she answered.

“So much for Templar help. Not that I expected it anyway.” Mariah said, looking to the others.

“I am sure not all in the order feel as the Lord Seeker does. Perhaps we should reach out to them.” Cassandra stated hopefully.

“Good luck with that. Experience has taught me that Templars don’t typically go against their Commander’s orders. I think Cullen might be the first.” Mariah retorted.

“There are a few with the Inquisition that feel as he does, though. Let’s not forget that Curly turned against Knight Commander Merrideth when she went bat shit crazy. Varric offered.

Smiling to herself as she thought about the man, she knew deep down that he truly was unique in his attitude towards mages. He was a protector, as was what the Order had been formed to do. He was one who did what was needed to make sure those around him were safe, even at the cost of his own life. The stories out of Kirkwall were proof enough of that. He’d stood against a tyrant to protect an injustice she wielded against the mages. That alone was enough to earn her respect, if nothing else.

Turning her attention back to the priest that had been knocked down, Mariah slowly made her way over. She struggling to sit up, and the massive bruise that had bloomed on her jaw gave indication the bone was most likely broken. Squatting down beside her, she met the woman’s eyes more gently than she’d thought herself capable just then.

“Here, let me help you.” she said, calling up a spell to help mend the break.

“Why are you doing this?” the priest asked, meeting her eyes in confusion.

“Just because I don’t like you doesn’t mean I’m going to let you suffer. I’m not a monster...” Mariah answered.

Helping the woman to her feet, she saw the look of disbelief in her eyes. Chuffing to herself for being soft, Mariah turned to walk away. The priest’s words gave her pause however, and she turned her head slightly to glance at her over her shoulder. Hearing her whispered words of thanks, she gave a short nod before proceeding on her way. Spotting a woman waving her over, she arched a brow as she asked if there was some way she could help the Inquisition. Giving her directions to Haven, she found herself amused at the sheer numbers they were starting to accumulate. For a ‘heretical movement’, people seemed eager to flock to their shelter if only for the protection the Inquisition could provide.

Meeting the eyes of a ridiculously dressed man as he made his way over to her, Mariah listened as he gave her the message from some woman named Vivian. She furrowed her brow as he went on to explain that she was First Enchanter of the Montsimmard Circle, and wished to meet her at her suare. Giving him a nod, she wondered what the woman could possibly want with her. Looking over at the others, she tilted her head curiously at the arrow Varric was holding with the note attached. Listening as he read it to her, she felt herself more confused than before.

“You’re a popular woman today.” Varric smirked. “We’re going to have to set up a calendar to keep track of your schedule.”

“Very funny. I’ve no intention on being a puppet for anyone or their desires. The only thing that matters at this particular moment in time is ending this ridiculous war and closing the Breach.” Mariah answered, starting back toward the main gates to the city.

“And what happens after? You go back to a Circle?” Varric asked.

“Not a chance. And I’d like to see anyone try to put me there. That chapter of my life is over.” she replied.

“You know, Torch, I believe that about you. It’s probably for the best. You’d likely burn the place down if anyone thought they could do that to you.”

Smirking at the man, Mariah felt the cool breeze caress her cheeks as they stepped out of the stifling atmosphere of the capital. She’d been given instructions on how to get to the Montsimmard Circle and while she wasn’t looking forward to it, she thought it best to go and at least meet with the First Enchanter. With any luck, she might be able to persuade the woman to lend the Inquisition her skills as a fellow mage.

Reaching the inn just before nightfall, Mariah felt the relief that came with something so simple. It wasn’t ornate as Val Royeaux, it was homey. Smiling at the inn keeper as she asked for their rooms once again, she accepted the mug of ale he placed before her while he went to get the keys.

“Heard you made a fuss earlier today. Good for you.” the man smiled.

“It was a mess from the start. At least the Chantry isn’t going to be a threat to the Inquisition anymore.” she answered, taking several gulps of the amber liquid. “Speaking of trouble, how is it you maintain such a humble inn so close to Val Royeaux?”

“My family was owed a debt by the Valemonts, Emperor Florianne, to be exact. Seems he was cursed by a witch, likely the Witch of the Wilds from Ferelden legends. Apparently, it had something to do with what was, or rather, _wasn’t_ what made him a man. My mom was an apostate familiar with the legend of Flemeth, and was able to undo what was done. Infuriates them, too. They don’t like having so shabby a place next to such ‘opulence and grandeur’ as Val Royeaux. I do it just to piss ‘em off.” he smirked, wiping out the glass he’d just washed.

Returning the gesture warmly, Mariah thanked him for her drink and moved over to one of the tables. Sitting down with the others, she listened to the talk around them. People were staring at her, speaking in hushed tones so they wouldn’t be heard. It didn’t matter in the end however, as their thoughts and opinions were unimportant to her. Thanking the serving girl for her stew when it was placed before her, she tucked into it hungrily. She hadn’t eaten anything since that morning, and had spent most of her day traveling.

“So this note.” she began, looking over at Varric. “Is the place this Jenny wants to meet on the way to the First Enchanter’s place?”

“Almost a direct path between there and the cottage, as the woman calls it. Orlesians...” he answered.

“I don’t like it. It is the perfect place for an ambush.” Cassandra said, meeting her eyes.

“I’m a heretic. Everywhere is the perfect place for an ambush.” Mariah countered. “I have no concerns with meeting this person, I just don’t want to go out of my way to do it right now. If she’s along our path, we can take a few minutes to see what it is the woman wants.”

Stretching as she got her her feet some time later, she made her way up to the room she and Cassandra would once again share. Rolling out her bedroll on the floor, she tugged off her boots and set them by the fire. Removing her armor, she lay down and pulled the blanket up to her waist. Using her arm as a pillow, she watched the flames dancing in the hearth. Letting her eyes flutter closed, she let her mind take her to the realm of dreams.

_A pair of amber eyes met hers, the man’s arms around her, holding her tenderly to his chest. His kiss was heated as he brought his lips over hers, an act that made her want more. Her body felt as hot as the halls of Orzammar, the focus being at her core. She tingled with anticipation as he lay her back on the soft bed, moving over her slowly. She felt a rush of terror wash briefly over her, as the only time a man, particularly the Knight Commander at the Ostwick Circle, had placed himself between her thighs was to cause her pain, humiliation and shame. This was different though, as the gentle, calloused hand that slid slowly over her body to the nest of fiery curls brought only a need for his touch..._

Gasping as she came awake, Mariah felt the heat and moistness at her core and blushed. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, and she tried her best to push the dream from her mind. It was all in vain however, as the gentle eyes of the Commander had burned themselves into her very being. It frustrated her in a way, as he was a Templar, and she, a mage. They were supposed to be sworn enemies and yet, she was inexplicably drawn to the man.

Getting to her feet and grabbing her pack, she silently made her way to the end of the hall where the innkeeper had told her where the bath was. Locking the door behind her, Mariah filled the tub with water as cold as she could tolerate it, hoping it would ease the fire in her blood. Stepping into the stone tub, she let the cold liquid wash over her. Sighing as he felt the burning stop, she slowly let the water heat up enough so that she could wash

Stepping from the tub, she quickly dried off before brushing out her soaking wet ember locks and tying them back as best she could. As usual, several strands broke free of the leather, framing her pale face with delicate ringlets. Pulling out some clean clothes, she dressed before taking time to wash what she’d previously worn. Using her magic to dry the clothing, she tucked it neatly back into her pack. Quietly unlocking the door, she knew she couldn’t go back to sleep, as she didn’t trust her mind not to return to thoughts of a certain former Templar...

Making her way down the stairs to the dining room, Mariah claimed a table in the back and took a seat. The place was quiet, given dawn was still some time away, which was a welcome relief. Varric was right. She _was_ gaining popularity, and some of the stories she was hearing about the ‘Herald of Andraste’ were becoming quite elaborate.She was grateful that not many outside of Haven recognized her, as she didn’t care for the idea of people fawning over her. It was uncomfortable, to say the least.

Seeing the sky lighten slightly outside the windows, she quietly got to her feet and made her way to the door. Slipping silently into the waking dawn, she found herself a secluded place where she could just watch the sunrise. She knew Varric would find her, as he seemed to have a similar love of the peace found in those early hours. Resting back on her elbows, she cleared her mind as she took time to savor the stillness of the waking day.


	29. Chapter 29

“I figured I’d find you here.” Varric said, plopping himself on the ground beside her. 

“I like the quiet.” Mariah answered, offering him a small smile.

“That, or you just don’t want to chance dreaming about Curly again.” he smirked.

“Your imagination knows no bounds, does it.” she replied, trying to hide the rising color in her cheeks.

“Oh, that’s true, but I don’t have to make this up when I hear you mumbling his name in your sleep. I hope it was a good dream, at least.” he teased.

“Andraste’s ass. Why would I dream about him? He’s a Templar, remember?”

“He’s also a man, and an attractive one at that. It’s a talent, being as broody and serious as he is. Makes all the ladies swoon at his passing. He’s too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice though, not unlike an elf I happen to know. It’s no wonder Hawke fell for him. I expect to hear about broody little elflings any time now.” he chuckled.

“Cullen just wants to keep everyone safe. There’s nothing wrong with being prepared.” Mariah stated, looking away from her friend.

“Uh huh, sure. And his eyes don’t draw you in either. In case you haven’t noticed, Torch. He lets his gaze wander to you as well when he thinks no one is looking.”

Gritting her teeth to try and hide the girlish blush that Varric’s statement brought, she was relieved to hear Cassandra’s voice cutting through the morning air. Getting to her feet, she brushed herself off and moved to follow the woman back inside. Thanking the serving girl for the food she placed before her, Mariah tucked into her meal heartily, hoping it would distract her from those thoughts that always seemed to return to the man who had begun invading her dreams.

Finishing her breakfast, Mariah made her way back upstairs for the rest of her belongings. Growling as Varric’s words echoed through her thoughts, she knew she needed a better distraction than merely food. For reasons she couldn’t fathom, her mind seemed intent on returning to the man and the dreams she had about him. It wasn’t anything she’d ever allow to happen, as the nightmares she’d lived through in Ostwick had taught her that men in general couldn’t be trusted, and only wanted to see how much pain they could inflict on her before she broke. It hadn’t happened yet, and she would fight tooth and nail to make sure it never did.

Waiting outside the inn for the others, she started off down the road that would eventually take her to the First Enchanter’s door. It wasn’t long before Varric was cracking jokes and teasing both Solas and Cassandra for one thing or another. Their stern dispositions made it easy, and she was grateful it was them and not her. She knew it wouldn’t last long though, and felt the rise of frustration when she one again became the target of their jokes. Rolling her eyes, she tried not to let them get to her, despite the effort Varric was putting in to do precisely that.

Stopping only briefly for lunch, she soon found herself in the location the note had directed her to. It wasn’t as open as she would have liked it to be, as there were plenty of places that would conceal someone trying to ambush them. Pulling her sword silently from its sheath, she stepped into the small courtyard that led to several homes along the path. Rounding a corner, she was barely able to raise a magical shield as a fireball came shooting at her face. Looking at the man who had cast it, she growled viciously at him.

“Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably.” he said arrogantly.

“Like I’m supposed to know who you are. Idiot.” she retorted.

“You don’t fool me. I’m too important for this to be an accident.” he chuffed. “My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere.”

Hearing a commotion as one of his men in hiding screamed out suddenly, she smirked as he turned quickly to see an elven woman aiming an arrow directly at his face.

“Just say ‘what’.” she said, meeting his eyes levelly.

“What is the...” he began.

Watching as the arrow flew swift and true, she stepped back as his body dropped lifelessly to the ground at her feet.

“Squishy one, but you heard me, right?” he elven woman said, moving to retrieve her arrow. “Just say what. Rich tits always try for more than they deserve. Blah blah blah. Obey me, arrow in my face. So. You followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you’re... You’re kind of plain, really. All that talk, and you’re just a person. I mean, it’s all good, innit. The important thing is you glow. You’re the Herald thingy.” the woman finished, offering her a confused look.

“Some believe I’m the Herald of Andraste. Horse shit, if you ask me. But who are you? And what’s this about?” Mariah asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“No idea. I don’t know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him.”

“Your people? Elves?” Mariah asked.

“No, _people_ people. Name’s Sera. This is cover. Get round it. For the reinforcements. Don’t worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed. They’ve got no breeches.” she grinned playfully.

Smirking back at her, Mariah turned quickly to face the first man to pop out of the alley where he’d been hiding. Meeting his blade with her own, she relished the look of surprise that crossed his face as she then proceeded to blast him with a fireball. Pressing the advantage she’d created, she soon had him impaled on the cold metal of her sword. While it was distracting, she couldn’t help but see the humor in fighting a bunch of naked men running around with their weapons. Felling the last after several minutes, she sheathed her blade and turned to face the woman.

“Friends really came through with that tip.” Sera said, tucking the arrows she’d collected back into her quiver. “No breeches. So. Herald of Andraste... You’re a strange one, all magie magie with a sword. I’d like to join.” she finished, chuckling.

“How about we get to know each other first.” Mariah stated. “You know, names and such.”

“One name. No, wait, two. It’s... well, it’s like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends... The friends of Red Jenny. That’s me. Well, I’m one, so is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall... There were three in Starkhaven, brothers or something. It’s just a name, yeah? It lets little people, ‘friends’, be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here. In your face, I’m Sera. The ‘friends of Red Jenny’ are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows.” she grinned.

“The Inquisition is almost an army now. Can you add to it?” Mariah asked.

“Here’s how it is. You ‘important’ people are up here, shoving your cods around.. Blah blah, I’ll crush you. No, I’ll crush you... Mmm, I’ll crush you.” she grinned, making kissy noises. “Then, you’ve got generals and oath belchers, and sure, you have soldiers. Like the dead guys protecting that other dead guy. All those helmets and what gave them up? Some drunk gets a key lifted because someone else is pissed about bills. So no. I’m not captain sword face, all marchy, but if you don’t listen down here too, you risk your breeches. Like those guards? I stole their... Look. Do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal, like you.” Sera answered at length.

“Alright, Sera. I can use you and your friends.” Mariah smiled.

“YES! Get in good before you’re too big to like. That’ll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus, extra breeches, because I have all these... You have merchants who buy all that piss, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, Haven. See you there, Herald. _This_ will be grand.” Sera finished, turning to walk away.

“More crazy? I thought we were all full up.” Varric said once she was out of earshot. 

“I’m sure she’ll fit in somewhere. Besides. I’d rather have an ally that can take care of the little things, instead of an enemy putting another target on my back.” Mariah responded.

“Good point.” Varric agreed.

“Now, let’s see how greatly we can offend the First Enchanter, shall we?” Mariah smirked.

“With all the blood you’re wearing, it shouldn’t be too hard. Then again, they may see it as a new fashion statement and start slaughtering pigs at an alarming rate.” Varric chuckled.

“Or people.” Solas added.

“No, no, Chuckles. They consider that rude. Can’t have people wandering around wearing the blood of their enemies, now can they. In secret, now that’s a different story altogether.” Varric smirked.

“Orlesians.” Cassandra scoffed, making her trademark disgusted noise.

Smirking over at the woman, she couldn’t help but agree. The stupid fashions she’d seen just while walking through the market square were enough to convince her that they were so hopped up on the latest trends that they failed to see how utterly stupid they looked. Masks, oversized ruffles at the neck, dresses with high collars and plunging bust lines... It was beyond ridiculous, and she silently prayed it would come back to bite them in the ass one day.

Reaching the First Enchanter’s palace, she immediately felt as though she was underdressed for the occasion. Looking to the others, she saw the same expressions on their faces as she was sure she herself wore. Taking a moment to wash out the blood with her magic, she slowly turned for the steps and made her way inside. Cassandra, Varric and Solas all but disappeared just then, leaving her to face the pack of wolves before her alone. Hearing the man announce her, she gave him a slight nod of thanks. Seeing a pair of people wave her over, Mariah slowly crossed the room to where they were.

“The Herald of Andraste, such a pleasure.” the man in the funny hat and ridiculous mask began. “We so rarely have a chance to meet anyone new. It is always the same crowd at these parties. So, you must be a guest of Madame de Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?”

“Are you here on business?” the woman beside him asked. “I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true.”

“I’m not familiar with the name ‘Madame de Fer’. I was invited here by First Enchanter Vivienne.” Mariah answered.

“Madame de Fer is... a _fond_ name the court has given Lady Vivienne.” the man replied.

“I’ve heard she finds it amusing.” the woman added.

“Ok then... I’ve heard next to nothing about Duke Bastien though. Who is he?” Mariah said, trying to meet their eyes behind their masks.

“He hasn’t been seen much at court lately.” the woman stated softly.

“His business with the Council of Heralds often takes him from home for long periods. It’ can’t be good for a man of his years.” the man said.

“And of course, there’s the civil war.” the woman chimed in. “Bastien probably wishes to distance himself from the actions of his one time son in law.”

“Tearing up the Dales in a foolish bid for power? It will end in disgrace for Gaspard. Everyone knows it.” the man finished.

“Ok, back to the first question you asked. What have you heard of me?” Mariah asked, scanning the crowd for Varric or the others.

“Some say that when the veil opened, Andraste herself delivered you from the Fade. They say she delivered you from the Fade to fight the old gods for the fate of the world.” the woman answered excitedly.

“Some of those stories may have gotten carried away. Like, all of them. I’m not the Herald, though no one seems to want to believe it.” Mariah replied, folding her arms across her chest.

“But only for the best effect. The Inquisition is a ripe subject for wild tales.” the woman grinned.

“I’d like to say that everything you’ve heard was completely true, but I doubt that it is. The Inquisition is simply trying to restore order.” Mariah retorted.

“The Inquisition should really attend more parties, as it is such a delight to speak with you.” the woman beamed.

“The Inquisition... What a load of pig shit!” another man said, approaching them from a staircase to the right of where she was standing. “Washed up sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously. Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.”

“The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to Thedas.” Mariah retorted, her hand slowly dropping to the sword at her side.

“Here comes the outsider, restoring peace with an army!” the man scoffed. 

“I’m simply trying to accomplish what the rest of you assholes can’t seem to comprehend with all your stupid games and even more stupid fashions. Maker willing, I’ll succeed.” Mariah growled.

“You _dare_ speak of the Maker and His will while foul magic drips from your blood stained hands.” he snarled.

“I’ve never made any claims to holiness, so what’s your point?”

“In front of all these people, you admit to being a pretentious usurper!”

“Yes, and of course you _aren’t_! You hide behind the ridiculous masks everyone else is wearing in a foolish attempt to fit in, all the while ignoring or forgetting the unique person that you were born to be. You say I’m a pretender? Look around you, asshole. There isn’t one person here that is bold enough to show who they truly are when they close the door at night and remove the mask. You’re all so wrapped up in your stupid ‘Game’ that you can’t see what’s important, what’s right in front of you!” Mariah snapped.

“We know what your ‘Inquisition’ truly is! If you were a woman of honor, you’d step outside and answer the charges.” he snarled, taking a step closer to her.

Seeing him reach for a weapon, Mariah slid her blade easily out of its sheath. Blinking as he was suddenly frozen in place, she looked up the staircase to where the woman was slowly descending towards them.

“My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house... to my guests.” the woman said, her voice commanding attention. “You know such rudeness is intolerable.”

“Madame Vivienne! I humbly beg your pardon!” the man stated quickly.

“You should.” Vivienne said, moving to stand before him. “Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear? My Lady, you’re the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?”

“The Marquis doesn’t interest me. Do whatever you like with him.” Mariah answered, smirking at the woman.

“Poor Marquis... Issuing challenges and hurling insults like some Ferelden dog lord. And all dressed up in your aunt Solange’s doublet. Didn’t she give you that to wear to the Grand Tourney? To think. All the brave Chevaliers who will be competing left for Markham this morning... And you’re still here. Were you hoping to sate your damaged pride by defeating the Herald of Andraste in a public duel? Or did you think her blade could put an end to the misery of your failure?” Vivienne said coldly.

Watching as the man hung his head in shame, Mariah couldn’t help but smirk at the effect Vivienne’s words had on him. His whole demeanor had crumbled right before her eyes, revealing to those who had come to witness the excitement just how pathetic he truly was.

“Run along, my dear. Do give my regards to your aunt.” Vivienne said, turning away from him, indicating he was no longer welcome in her presence.

Offering her a small smile as she stepped towards her, Mariah thought that if nothing else, Vivienne would be able to shame those Orlesians who spoke out against the Inquisition. Words were, in her experience, every bit as powerful a weapon as a blade, and could be counted on to create as many scars as the cold steel resting at her side. Nodding as the woman indicated her to follow, she wondered what the First Enchanter wished to discuss privately with her...


	30. Chapter 30

Standing before the open window, Mariah couldn’t help but breathe a little easier as the fresh air caressed her cheeks and gently lifted some of the red locks away from her face. Meeting the eyes of the woman as she began to speak, she returned her confident gaze, neither showing fear at the presence of the other.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard, and Enchantress to the Imperial court.”

“I’m...” Mariah began.

“The Herald of Andraste.” Vivienne smiled.

“I’m not the Herald, I’m just someone that was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“It’s a title, dear. You should wear it proudly.”

“I don’t want a title, never did.”

“But you were born to privilege, were you not? The Trevelyan name is not uncommon to the Orlesian court.”

“Is the Marquis going to pose a problem?” Mariah asked, changing the subject.

“His aunt is the vicomtesse of Mont De Glace. Not a powerful family, like your own, but well respected, and _very_ devout. Alphonse will be disowned for this... It’s not the first time he’s brought his aunt disgrace, but I’m sure it’ll be the last. And after such a public humiliation, I expect he’ll run off to the Dales to join the Empress’s war effort. Either to make a good end, or to win back a modicum of self respect. But I didn’t invite you to the chateau for pleasantries. With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause.”

“Is your interest in the Inquisition Madame De Fer, or is it more personal?” Mariah asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“Aren’t you charming?” Vivienne smiled brightly. “It’s professional, of course.”

“You say you led the last of the loyal mages. Loyal to whom?”

“To the people of Thedas, of course. We have not forgotten the commandment, as some have, that magic exists to serve man. I support any effort to restore such order.”

“So you’re in favor of returning mages to the Circle, then? What if I’ve no wish to be a part of that?”

“You’re a mage, my dear. Where else can mages safely learn to master their talents? We need an institution to protect and nurture magic. Maker knows, magic will find neither on its own.”

“What’s in this for you?”

“The same thing anyone gets by fighting this chaos. The chance to meet my enemy, to decide my fate. I won’t wait quietly for destruction.”

“What exactly can you do for the Inquisition?” Mariah asked, already growing tired of the woman.

“I am well versed in the politics of the Orlesian Empire, and I know every member of the Imperial court personally. I have all the resources remaining to the Circle at my disposal. And I’m a mage of no small talent. Will that do?”

“The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne.”

“Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that. Shall I travel with you to Haven, then?”

“I can’t deny that I’d appreciate the comfort of a carriage, as opposed to the back of a horse, or my feet.” Mariah said honestly.

“It’s settled, then. I’ll have rooms prepared for you and your companions, in addition to a fresh change of clothes. I’ll have supper sent to you as well, as I’m certain you’re famished after such a long journey.”

“Food, yes, clothes? Only if they don’t look as outlandish and ridiculous as some of the styles I’ve seen people here wearing.” Mariah replied, looking to where some of the people had gathered to gossip about one thing or another.

“ Surely you would wear a dress, at the very least.”

“Unless you count mage robes as a dress, I haven’t put one on since I was four, and I’d rather keep it that way.”

“Oh, very well. I’ll have them bring up something a little more plain for you. And the elf... Maker’s breath. He _needs_ something fresher. His attire says ‘unwashed hobo apostate’, and it wouldn’t do for me to be seen with such a man.”

“Only if he agrees to it. Solas isn’t one to be domesticated by the trappings of modern society. He’s more of a free spirit, like the Dalish.” Mariah stated.

Seeing the small smile on the woman’s face, Mariah hoped the First Enchanter would take her serious. Solas wasn’t interested in fashion or pleasing others with his appearance, he was more like herself in that situation. She dressed for comfort, as he did. Following the young elven lass to what was to be her room for the night, she happened to notice the woman she’d spoken to upon arriving had removed her mask. It was a risk, as she would either be applauded, or shunned for her actions. Either way, Mariah offered her an encouraging smile as she passed.

Thanking the girl for showing her the way, she opened the door to find it elaborately decorated. The bed alone could have easily slept four, and had sheer drapes that fluttered lightly in the breeze. Everything seemed to have been trimmed in gold, as the room positively glittered from it in the candle light. The wardrobe was carved of mahogany, and had lacy vines and butterflies shaped delicately in the wood. The vanity was another splendid piece in the elegant room, with the mirror being framed with gold and jewels. Her reflection shone back at her on the silver, making her realize how tired she truly looked.

Turning away from her reflection, she spotted the oversized bath in the far corner. Like everything else, it glittered in the light from the gold trim around the edges. Making her way over, she saw a hole in one end, presumably to drain the water from the tub. Scented soaps and oils rested atop the table beside the bath, and the towel looked as though it had been crafted from the very best material. Blinking her eyes to see if she was just dreaming, she felt more out of place than she ever had. This was the type of room her brothers and sisters had, something she was never afforded in her youth.

Peeling off her clothes, Mariah lay them over one of the chairs and proceeded to fill the tub. Stepping into the hot water, she let out a sigh of appreciation. Fine, soft bubbles appeared from the sides, while a slight oil wrapped around her body. It was as though she was in a warm blanket, and she found herself not even wanting to move. Resting her head against the edge, she knew this was just a treat afforded her by the position she held within the Inquisition. Closing her eyes, she wondered how it was that people of status could ever take these pleasures for granted.

Hearing a knock at the door, Mariah blushed violently as the elven lass entered with her supper and change of clothes. She’d never let anyone see her naked if she could help it, and so tried desperately to hide her body beneath the silky bubbles. The girl didn’t seem to care however, and proceeded to lay out the clothing before approaching her with her meal. Watching as she set it on the table, she stared wide eyed at the elf as she then came over to the tub.

“Lady Vivienne sent me to tend to you, my Lady Herald. She said to help you with your bath, and to pull the screen when you were finished so that you could dress in private.” the girl smiled brightly.

“I, uh, don’t really need help with my bath...” Mariah said shyly.

“Certainly you cannot reach your back? I could...”

“That’s ok, I can do it myself, really.”

“As you wish, my Lady Herald.”

Watching as the girl left, Mariah found herself in an awkward position that she wasn’t fond of. Privacy was something she treasured, something the nobles - or the Templars in the Circle of Ostwick - obviously cared nothing about. Washing quickly, she hurried to dry herself off and dress, in case anyone else felt the need to stop by. Brushing out her auburn locks, she quickly tied them back in a tight braid. Bolting the door to keep people out, she then turned her attention to the meal the girl had brought for her.

Lifting the lid on the platter, she closed her eyes at the pleasing aroma that wafted up. Looking at the food before her, she wondered if she’d get sick from eating so rich a meal. There was delicately cooked leg of lamb, sauteed mushrooms and onions, a steamed vegetable that looked like a green spear with potential flower buds at the tip, garlic butter and herb roasted potatoes, and a light gravy to drizzle over the lot. Her stomach growled hungrily in appreciation, and took a seat to tuck in.

The meat was more tender than she’d ever imagined, and the potatoes were simply divine. The mushroom and onion mixture tasted as though they had been cooked in wine, and one she’d braved a taste of the green spears, she found she rather liked them. They had a slightly tangy taste to them, though it was well masked by the garlic butter and herb they’d been steamed in. Savoring every bite, she looked to the door as the elven lass called out that she’d brought dessert with her. Not wanting the girl to take the remaining food from her just yet, she went to open the door to tell her as much. Meeting her eyes as she stepped passed her, Mariah intercepted her as she made for her platter.

“I’m not finished with that yet, I’m taking my time to enjoy it.” Mariah said, moving the girl’s hand.

“Of course, my Lady Herald. I’ve brought you some petit fours, to eat once you’re finished with your main course.” the girl replied.

“Just set them there and I’ll get to them when I’m done.”

“As you wish, my Lady Herald.”

“And stop calling me that. I’m no Herald, and I don’t like it.”

“But you are above my station, so it wouldn’t be allowed to call you familiar, my Lady Herald.” the girl smiled, making her way to the door.

Growling as she closed it behind her, Mariah locked it in frustration. She didn’t like the fact that so many people thought her something she clearly wasn’t, and almost wished she could go anywhere else to escape them. Then again, leaving the Inquisition would mean that she wouldn’t get to see Cullen... Growling to herself again, she didn’t like the fact that her mind immediately went to him when she’d contemplated leaving. He was a Templar, and Templars had done horrible, _unforgivable_ things to her. Still, he was different. He wasn’t _like_ those at Ostwick...

“Maker’s breath! Can’t I even go _one_ night without thoughts of the man barging into my thoughts?” she groused. 

Tossing herself on the massive bed, she squeezed her eyes tight and pulled the pillow over her ears. Trying to think of anything else in the quiet hours of the night was becoming more difficult with each passing day. Then there were her dreams. His sent permeated every fiber of her being, beckoning her to his side. His eyes captivated her, and made her feel uncomfortable, in ways she’d never felt before. They hinted at a deep sorrow, almost regretfully so. She wondered what had happened to the man to give him such pain. Forcing herself to sleep, Mariah hoped her dreams wouldn’t be plagued by the man...

_Candle light moved slowly along the corridor where she and three other mages slept. By the heavy footsteps that accompanied the light, she knew right away that it was the Knight Commander. Slipping quietly from her bed, she knew he would give chase if she ran, sparing the other ladies in the room from the hell he intended to unleash on them. Meeting his eyes, she cast a stun spell to give her enough time to put some distance between them. It didn’t help however, as he used his Holy Smite talent to stop her in her tracks Struggling against the invisible cage that held her, she barely broke free before he could grab her._

_Racing through the halls, she could hear his heavily armored feet moving as swiftly as she herself was. Taking the turn that led to the dining hall, she collided heavily with the plate of the Knight Commander’s Captain. Toppling to the ground, she tried desperately to back away from him, which only served to bring her closer to the man she was trying to escape. Feeling his armored hand take hold of her hair, she struggled against him as he lifted her to her feet._

_“The little whore thinks she’s a rabbit that can easily escape you, Knight Commander.” the Captain said, smirking at her._

_“Come here and I’ll show you just how dangerous a rabbit an be.” she retorted._

_“Oh, I don’t think that’s going to be an option, rabbit. The fox always outsmarts his prey, devouring everything in his jaws.” the Knight Commander snarked. “Hold her arms, Knight Captain. I’m looking forward to the struggle and screams she’s sure to give me.” he finished, shoving her toward the Knight Captain._

_Grunting as she again collided with the other man’s plate, she pulled against him as he dragged her over to one of the tables. Kicking her feet as she was forced onto her back, she knew just what the Knight Commander was planning on doing. Feeling another man grab her ankles, she struggled harder as she felt the man’s shaft at her core. The cold plate bit into her skin as he violated her, drawing blood in several places. When he’d finished, she hoped that would be the end of it. Watching as the man holding her ankles moved to take his turn, she cried out in pain. He was rougher than the Knight Commander had been, and pulled her close enough so that the edges of his armor would slice her tender flesh. As the Knight Captain stepped up she spat in his face. It earned her a punch to the jaw, sending her head spinning._

_Struggling as each men took both a second, and third turn, she tried desperately to fight each of them off. When all was said and done, she was dragged back to her room and tossed carelessly onto the floor. Unable to stand due to the damage to her legs, she buried her face in the thick locks of her fiery auburn hair and sobbed. She was bleeding from several wounds the Templars had inflicted, and wanted only to die from the shame and humiliation. She contemplated ending her misery with one of the poisons used to kill the rats in the tower, but knew that wouldn’t stop the men from hurting her as they did._

_Flinching as she felt a calloused hand on her arm, she looked up to see the tender eyes of the Tranquil, Owain, looking down at her. He’d come from the Ferelden Circle after the Blight had ended, serving as the stockroom master here at Ostwick. She knew he was incapable of emotion, yet, there was clearly sadness and concern in his eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he carefully lifted her against him, she felt relieved that he took her to his chambers instead of hers._

_The bed was anything but soft, though it was far more comfortable to her than the table or floor had been. Biting her lip as he gently applied a warm cloth to her wounds, she felt hot tears stream down her bruised cheeks. The healing salve he then applied brought her great relief, and the bandages he carefully wrapped around her legs and hips helped to keep the wounds clean._

_“I know the Knight Commander will not seek you out again tonight, so if you will permit me, I will keep you here so that I may check your wounds and make sure the salve is doing what it is supposed to.” he said in his flat tone._

_Nodding her head, she let him pull the covers over her. Watching as he closed the door and bolted it, she was grateful the First Enchanter had allowed him his privacy. Meeting his eyes as he sat beside her, she knew she was safe for the time being. Letting her eyes fall closed, she prayed that she would succumb to the pain that wracked her body..._

Gasping as she came awake, Mariah felt the sweat trickle down the back of her neck and between her breasts. Wiping it away, she made her way over to the bath and filled it with tepid water. Removing her clothing, she stepped in and let the cool water wash over her. Taking only a few minutes to scrub up, she quickly got out and dried herself off. Dressing in the clean clothes, she then proceeded to the balcony so that the cool air might help to clear her thoughts. She was still shaking from the nightmare, and started as she heard a knock on her door. Given it was the early hours of the morning, she wondered what the servants were doing there at that time. Going over, she felt a wave of relief wash over her as she looked down into Varric’s green eyes.

“Saw you were up and thought you might want some company.” he said, waiting for her to invite him in.

Doing precisely that, she watched as he made his way over to the table. Sawing him look over at the bed, she knew he’d see the tell tell signs that she’d had another nightmare. Meeting his eyes as he looked back to her, she lowered hers as the shame of her dream filled her thoughts.

“You going to be ok, Torch?” he asked.

“I always am. I have to be, right? I’m the Herald of fucking Andraste, after all. There couldn’t _possibly_ be anything wrong with me, right?” she replied, sitting across from him.

“If it’s any consolation, I believe you. The people though, they need something to believe in. Something to help them feel that the Maker hasn’t really abandoned them, someone to whom they can look for guidance. That just happens to be the person that fell out of a rift and collapsed into fame, the only one that can close the rifts that spout demons every few minutes. You, Torch. That person is you. You need to be that person, for them, if nothing else.”

“You really don’t believe all that, do you?”

“Actually, I do. I know what you’re capable of, and I’ve seen the way people look at you when you walk by. True, some of the crazier ones just want someone to blame for the Divine’s death, and you’re the perfect scapegoat for that. But on the whole? You’re exactly what the people need, just when we needed you most.”

“I can’t be something I’m not, Varric.”

“Then be what you are. I know the person that lives in that tough shell you put up to keep people out, and she’s actually a pretty great gal, despite all that she’s gone through. Let the people see that side from time to time, and even the nut jobs will follow you.”

“You humble me, Varric. I... don’t know what to say.

“Thankfully, I can. I have a way with words, after all.” he smirked.

“Ok, enough of the sappy stuff. When do you think the hoity toitiy wants to leave?” she replied.

“Probably pretty soon. People like her don’t like waiting around, so I suggest we head to the dining hall to get something to eat while we can.”

“Ugh, I don’t know if I can eat anymore of that rich food. I’m feeling sick from dinner last night, despite it being incredibly delicious. I’ve never eaten a meal like that before.”

“That’s about to change, Torch. With Iron Lady fussing about, I’m sure you’ll get your fill of rich foods. Maybe you should up your sparring matches with Curly, just to be safe.”

“Seriously? You’re back on that horse again?”

“Torch, that horse is my best friend. I’m more observant than people think.”

“You’re also an author know for wild fabrications.” Mariah chuckled.

“Extravagant liar is a better definition, Torch.” Varric laughed in response.

Chatting together as they waited for breakfast, Mariah knew the others would be down shortly. Once Vivienne had finished eating, they would be off on a carriage ride back to Haven. With luck, the trip would be uneventful, and the inns they would have to stay at be at least moderately clean. Vivienne would stand for no less, after all, as she was more full of herself than anyone she’d ever met next to her grandmother. Pushing thoughts of the woman from her mind, she turned them instead to her small, comfortable hut near the place where she could hear the sounds of sparring ringing up to her through the open window. They were occasionally accompanied by the voice of a certain Templar, something that frustrated her to even think about...


	31. Chapter 31

Practically leaping from the carriage as it stopped at the doors to the inn at Haven, Mariah found herself more than eager to be away from the stuck up First Enchanter. She didn’t like the woman, given she was in favor of putting mages back in their cages. Since she’d escaped that life and had now tasted freedom, she never wanted to see the crushing, oppressive walls of a Circle ever again. The Circle was home to Templars as well, and they weren’t particularly known for their kindness towards those gifted with magic. Ostwick was a prime example of that.

Then again, there was a certain blonde Templar with gentle amber eyes that almost made her forget the hell that she’d lived through at Ostwick. He too had seen the harshness that often existed between the two factions, and had still maintained his ability to see and understand that mages were people too. Stories of Kirkwall had reached Ostwick, after all, and in the end, Cullen had chosen to side with the mages against his Knight Commander. He’d seen her overly harsh treatment of the mages, and knew he couldn’t let it continue. It was something she still struggled with, though he was starting to change her mind, albeit slowly. 

Reaching the solitude of her hut, she breathed a sigh of relief that could only come from the completion of a hard day. She could relax now, knowing that the First Enchanter, Iron Lady, as Varric called her, would no longer be able to argue with her about returning to the Circle. Plopping down on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling, grateful that it was quiet, and not glittering with gold painted on everything. She was so focused that she failed to hear the knock at her door, or the way it was softly opened. Gasping in surprise as Cullen’s face appeared over hers, she quickly sat up and scooted away from him on her bed.

“Forgive me for startling you, Herald. I knocked several times, and when you failed to answer, I thought it best that I came in to check on you.” he said, taking a step back.

Her heart was racing as she watched him move to one of the small chairs beside the table, her eyes held captive by his. His scent lingered in the air around her, invading her senses, and clouding her thoughts. She was being held hostage by his presence, though she felt no compulsion to try and flee. Clearing her throat as she pushed the way he affected her as far back in her mind as was possible, she slid to the edge of the bed and tried to act as though she wasn’t a prisoner to his sudden appearance.

“No, you’re fine. I was just taking a minute to savor the time away from Vivienne. She’s so stuck on returning mages to the circles that I thought I was going to strangle her before we got here.” Mariah said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“While I agree to an extent that mages should have _some_ freedom, I believe they shouldn’t be left _completely_ unchecked. That doesn’t mean that the Templars should hover over their every movement. That only breeds resentment.” Cullen offered gently.

“So you would have me caged by the cold, unforgiving walls of a Circle?”

“I don’t think _anyone_ could put you in a cage if you didn’t want to go.” he smirked.

“You say that and yet, you’re a Templar.”

“ _Was_ a Templar. I left the order when Cassandra asked me to lead the Inquisition’s military forces.”

“You still have the abilities though, the power to hold mages with same said abilities so that we’re powerless to defend ourselves from you.”

“Unlike some, I don’t abuse that power. Ferelden and Kirkwall taught me the consequences of doing so.”

“It’s been my experience to know the opposite to be true. Templars _enjoy_ hurting mages...” she said, regretting the admission the moment she’d said it.

“I would never hurt you.” Cullen stated gently, scooting his chair closer to the bed.

Fighting the tears that threatened to fall, she found she desperately wanted to believe him. She couldn’t understand _why_ , given everything that had happened to her at the hands of the Templars in Ostwick. They’d shown her the very worst of the Order, and made her time there a living hell. She couldn’t recall a single moment where her very existence there was safe, as she had no true friends. Despite her efforts to protect the other mages from the wrath of the dominating, depraved, sex-crazed Templars, the other mages would use her as a scapegoat in a heartbeat to protect themselves when it came down to it.

Flinching as his thumb brushed the determined tear from her cheek, she swallowed the painful lump in her throat in hopes of keeping more from falling. The soft smile he gave her seemed full of understanding, loaded with compassion the likes of which she’d never seen. Returning the gesture, she again cleared her throat as she met his eyes.

“Surely you didn’t schedule a ‘go check on the Herald and make her cry’ visit on your list of things to do today, Commander. What’s up?” she teased, sniffling.

“Actually, that was pretty close to the reason for my visit.” he chuckled. “Not the crying part, I didn’t expect you to start leaking on me for a show of simple compassion.” he finished, smiling brightly at her.

“Oh? Then what _did_ you come for?”

“I know Vivienne has strict views on the Circles, and you don’t. I’m certain you had to be an inch from strangling the woman.” he replied. “And I... I wanted to see if you cared to spar a while, work off some of that tension.”

“Sparring? Is that your way of telling me you want me to play with your sword?” she smirked.

“Yes... I mean... Maker’s breath. I just wanted to, uh, train with someone more skilled with a blade than our newest recruits. Perhaps give them an example of what to expect in the battles to come. Some of them are a little young...” he stammered, his cheeks coloring.

“Ok...” she chuckled. “As long as it isn’t going to turn into a ‘here’s how a Templar can take down a mage’ lesson, I’d be happy to join you.” she smiled.

“If you wanted, we could show them how a mage and a Templar can complement each other’s abilities...”

“We’ll see. I’m not going to promise anything.”

“That’s all I can ask for.” Cullen said, a slight smile turning the corners of his mouth to form a perfect Cupid’s bow.

Licking her lips at the gesture, she wondered what they might feel like against his. She’d seen mages secreted away, savoring the presence of their lover, their mouths connected passionately in heated kisses, and wondered what it might be like. Chiding herself for the thought, she got to her feet and grabbed her blade.

“Shall we then, Commander?” she grinned.

“Lead the way, Herald.”

“I wish people would stop calling me that...” she sighed.

“What, ‘Herald’?”

“That’s not who I am. It’s just a title some desperate people slapped on me when they needed answers that they weren’t getting from any other source. Falling out of the Fade doesn’t mean I’m touched by the hand of some unseen father figure or his bride. It just means that I was unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. If you want the truth? I was fleeing the Circle when I heard of the Conclave. Figuring it was a good place to learn information, such as what areas were more more heavily patrolled by Templars, and those that weren’t, I decided to eavesdrop. No one recognized me, and the staff I carried was the only indication I was a mage. What happened after I watched the Divine disappear is completely blank.”

“I’m _one_ of those people. You’re the only one that can close rifts, touched or not. It’s not the title that I believe in, it’s the woman behind it. You’ve already done so many remarkable things,and have faced the challenges before you head on. And even though you try to hide it, I see the tenderness and compassion you have for people in your eyes when you think no one’s looking. I _respect_ you, as a person, as a sparring partner, and as the one people look to for protection. You’re a great woman, Herald...”

“Mariah... my name is Mariah.” she interrupted, frustration starting to color her voice. 

“Mariah, then... You’re a great woman, Mariah, and like the people, I look to you as a way to end the chaos we face, and restore order to Thedas.” he smiled gently.

“No pressure, though, right?” she grinned.

“Of course not. Now, let us go spar before people grow suspicious and start spreading rumors about us.”

Laughing as she followed him from her hut, she moved swiftly to the training field. Seeing him nod slightly to the soldier overseeing the troops for the time being, she listened as he then called out to the men, instructing them to watch how combat was likely to go, given their opponents wouldn’t care if they were seasoned warriors or not. Drawing her blade from her side, she smirked as Cullen did the same. Moving carefully around him as he did the same, she watched his body for signs he was prepared to strike.

Raising her blade swiftly to block his as he lashed out, she took great pleasure of the clashing of steel on steel. It ignited her blood and heightened her senses. Adrenaline coursed through her body, making her more swift and agile with each step she took. The gasps of the soldiers as they watched both she and Cullen with great interest made her smile. She knew they’d only met the Commander, and were likely unsure of his skill in battle. This would give them every confidence of his mettle they would ever need. Sweeping his feet out from under him, she kicked the blade from his hand before she came to sit on his chest. Leaning down so their faces were barely an inch apart, she whispered softly so that only he could hear.

“This battle is yours... I don’t want the troops to doubt you in any way, so you need to show them you’re skilled beyond question. After you throw me, let’s show them how it works when mage and Templar are unified. Take them by surprise, so they can see how swiftly things can change.” she grinned playfully.

“Oh, I’m not letting you throw this fight, ‘Herald’. I’ll beat you fair and square.” he smirked.

Surprised at his speed and strength, Mariah felt her heart pound in her ears as he proceeded to roll her, pinning her squarely beneath him. His hands held her wrists beside her head, something the Templars at Ostwick had done as they took turns violating her. Her mind began to cloud over as memories flooded her thoughts. Bringing her legs swiftly up, she shoved Cullen from her, rolling swiftly backwards to gain her feet. Holding her blade at the ready, she let her sword clash with his the moment he’d collected it.

Letting the dance fill her senses, she forced thoughts of what had happened at Ostwick from her mind, albeit with a measure of difficulty. Blinking in surprise as Cullen knocked the blade from her hand, she offered him a small smirk before turning towards some of the spectators.

“Ready your weapons and be prepared for anything!” Cullen shouted, striking at the closest opponent.

Firing a blast of flame at another, she almost felt bad for the man, as he hadn’t managed to get his shield completely up in time to block her attack. Knowing he would have to go see one of the healers to tend to his burns, she then switched tactics and launched ice at another woman. Creating a layer to encase her feet, she smirked as she watched the woman use her sword to break free. Pressing the momentary advantage she had, Mariah then proceeded to encircle her within an icy ring. Knowing that would take her some time to escape, she once again switched opponents.

Spotting the soldier Cullen had engaged, she moved swiftly to his side. Waiting for the woman to raise her sword against the Commander, she froze the blade to her hand. The impact of Cullen’s own weapon caused the blade to shatter as it fell to her feet. Using several more tactics such as those, she and Cullen soon had the troops worn out from all the excursion. Smiling up at him as he sheathed his blade, she went over to collect her own. Picking the weapon up, she gasped in surprise as she nearly collided with the metal plate covering his chest.

“Maker’s ass!” she said, nearly losing her feet as she stepped back.

“Forgive me.” Cullen began, taking hold of her arm to help her regain her balance. “I just wanted to collect your blade for you.”

“No worries. I just wasn’t expecting you to be that close when I stood up.” she replied, offering him a shy smile.

“I, uh... I wasn’t expecting you to be so close either. I hope I didn’t hurt you when I kicked your sword from your hand.” he said gently, taking hold of her arm so that he might look at it.

“Not really. See? It’s fine.” she said, letting the warmth of his hands turn her wrist slightly.

“It’s bruised from a break. Should I get a healing salve for you, or can you mend it with magic?” he asked, his voice laden with concern.

“I don’t really know much in the way of healing magic. I’ve been forced to learn both offensive and defensive spells...” she replied, her eyes suddenly full of fear at her admission.

“I’m sorry, truly. Come on. Let’s go get this taken care of.” he smiled gently.

Swallowing the dryness in her throat, she found herself walking with him to the apothecary. Adan was generally grumpy, though she knew that was more from having to create potions to heal in large numbers, rather than concentrating on flasks of offensive materials to harm the foes the people encountered. Watching as he carefully mixed the ingredients and handed the vial to Cullen, she felt her heart racing as he removed his glove and began gently applying the poultice to the break. He was warm and tender, making sure he didn’t hurt her anymore than he already had. She was so focused on the rough calluses on his fingers as they rubbed her skin that she didn’t see the smirk on Adan’s face as he witnessed the exchange between the two. Letting her eyes drift up to his, she felt her belly tighten as she saw the determination in his eyes to mend the injury he’d caused.

Biting her lip as he stood with her hand in his, she realized that he’d finished tending to her, and was merely standing there, as though he didn’t want to let go of her just yet. His shyness was endearing, something she’d never seen in a Templar before. Meeting his eyes as he raised them to hers, she saw something there she couldn’t identify. It was unfamiliar, yet, thrilling. Her heart beat loudly in her ears at his touch, and made her feel as though he was the safest person in the world. Blushing as he cleared his throat and released her hand, she offered him a tender smile.

“There. All better.” he said, his voice slightly shaky. 

“That’s much better.” she replied, her voice little more than a whisper.

“Andraste’s knicker weasels, just kiss the woman already.” Adan stated, chuffing as he rolled his eyes.

Turning suddenly to face the man, Mariah realized she’d forgotten that they weren’t alone. Blushing profusely, she cleared her throat and took a step back from Cullen. He did the same, meeting the potion master’s eyes with a slight frustration. She wondered if he really _would_ have kissed her, if the man hadn’t said anything.

 

“Well... Now that you’re wrist is better, I should return to my troops. In addition to overseeing their training, I’ve got to make sure the trebuchets are properly calibrated.” he stammered, meeting her eyes only briefly.

“Yes... And I’ve got... magey things to do... Thanks for the sparring match.” she answered, moving quickly out the door.

Moving swiftly down the stairs outside the apothecary, she crossed the grounds of Haven in what felt like only a heartbeat or two. She needed to put some distance between herself and a certain Templar, as she wasn’t sure why he was affecting her the way he did. Finding way to her favorite patch of hidden ice, she dropped down and pressed her back against the cold stone. Gulping in several deep breaths of air, she tried to force the feeling of his touch on her skin from her mind...


	32. Chapter 32

“You’re white as a ghost, Torch. Everything ok?” Varric asked as he joined her in her little alcove.

“What?” she asked, startled.

“Just wondering what could possibly scare the mighty inferno into tearing off through Haven like she was being chased by an ice storm is all.” he smirked.

“I’m not scared of anything, what could possible make you think that?” she stammered.

“Not even a pair of amber eyes attached to a broody Templar?”

“Why should I be afraid of Cull... the Commander?”

“So it’s not fear that sent you running like your ass was on fire.”

“Of course not!”

“You know, you’re not a very good liar.”

“Can’t you just drop it? There’s nothing going on between Cullen and I aside from sparring matches to keep us in shape.”

“I never said anything about Curly. Interesting that your mind went there so fast.” Varric smirked.

“Look, if you’re going to sit here with me, you’re going to do so without bringing up the Commander, understand? If that’s all you want to talk about, I’d appreciate it if you’d just leave.” she retorted gruffly.

“Touchy, aren’t we?” Varric smiled, taking a seat on one of the more flat boulders at the water’s edge.

Glaring dangerously at the dwarf, Mariah was relieved when he changed the subject. His stories of Kirkwall were a nice distraction from the eyes that held her fast whenever they met hers, something she was grateful for. Feeling the deep rumble in her belly some time later, she got to her feet and brushed herself off. Varric walked beside her as they made their way to the inn that had been built while she was away, claiming her favorite seat in the back. Ordering some shepherd's pie and a mug of ale, she smiled as the elven woman placed her meal before her.

Spotting the elven woman Solas had seemed interested in as she came in and claimed a seat, she couldn’t hide the smirk when the man entered and took a seat where he might watch her. She chuckled to herself as the warrior made her way to his table to join him, and it wasn’t long before they were talking quite animatedly with one another. Turning to Varric, she grinned at the man.

“You want something to gossip about, I think Solas might be a far more interesting topic, wouldn’t you agree?” she smirked.

“I’d have never guessed Chuckles capable of talking about anything that wasn’t related to the Fade and all the weird shit that goes on there.” Varric replied, taking a hearty swig of his own mug of ale.

“Better him than me. I much prefer the focus of anyone’s attention be on someone else. I don’t like standing in the spotlight.”

“Best get used to it. The more rifts you seal, the more you reach out to help people, the more your reputation’s going to grow, Torch.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to stop all that.”

“Right, because you can’t let people see there’s actually a tender heart under all that crust.” Varric laughed.

“Absolutely.” Mariah chuckled.

Taking time to enjoy her meal, she watched as a young man made his way through the crowded inn. He was asking for whoever was in charge, which eventually led him to her table.

“Excuse me. I’ve got a message for the Inquisition, but I’m having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me.” he asked, standing before her.

“Who are you, soldier?” Mariah asked, inviting him to sit.

“Cremisius Acclasi, with the Bull’s Chargers mercenary company. We mostly work out of Orlais and Nevarra. We’ve got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company Commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you’d like to see what the Bull’s Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work.” he said, ordering himself an ale.

“What should I know about your Commander?” Mariah asked.

“Iron Bull? He’s one of those Qunari... The big guys with the horns? He leads from the front, he pays well, and he’s a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all, he’s professional. We accept contracts with whoever makes the first real offer. You’re the first time he’s gone out of his way to pick a side.”

“What can your Bull’s Chargers offer the Inquisition?”

“We’re loyal, we’re tough, and we don’t break contracts. Ask around Val Royeaux. We’ve got references.”

“Why did your Commander send us this information?”

“Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition. He thinks you’re doing good work.”

“I’ve never met a Qunari before. Sounds like an interesting adventure, if nothing else.”

“We’re the best you’ll find. Come to the Storm Coast and you can see us in action.” he smirked.

“I’ll have to do that. When are you set to return?”

“I’ll be leaving within the hour. Will you be accompanying me?”

“I’ve been gone for a while now, I think I’d like to get some rest in a real bed before I take to the road again. Varric and I will leave in the morning, after we’ve eaten and gotten our gear packed.”

“I’ll tell Bull to expect you. Out of curiosity, are you the one the people are calling the ‘Herald of Andraste’?”

“Not that I want them to, but I can’t seem to convince them otherwise.”

“People want a sign that the Maker hasn’t forgotten them. They look to you to be that person.”

“So much so that they’re even willing to land the title on a mage.” Mariah said, gulping down the last of her ale.

“Perhaps this is the beginning of a change for mages. If they see you using your abilities to help people, they might realize that they’ve been wrong all along.” the man said, getting to his feet.

Watching him walk from the tavern, Mariah shook her head. She didn’t want people to treat her differently, or place her on a pedestal as some holy being. What her wants clashed with their desires, however, which was more aggravating to her than anything else. Getting to her feet, she bid Varric good night and made her way to her little hut. Bolting the door, she yanked off her boots and tossed them by the hearth. Stripping herself of her armor, she then proceeded to fill the little copper bath with hot water. Removing her clothing, she settled in to the tub and let out a sigh of relief. Resting her head against the rim, she closed her eyes and wondered why she hadn’t left this place behind.

Then again, she’d never been accepted anywhere before. While it was terrifying, as she was sure the people flocking to Haven to follow her were just luring her into a false sense of security, she found it was rather relieving, if only for the time being. Every scar that covered her lithe frame was a reminder of what trusting people could result in however, and she found herself tracing each one that she could see with a delicate finger. Some were larger than others, such as the ones on her upper thighs, belly and hips, wounds caused by Templar armor biting into her flesh, others were thinner. Each served as a reminder to what she’d lived through so far, and she was certain there would be many more to follow before this was all over. _IF_ it would ever be over. The one that angered her most was the brand that had been seared into her flesh. The memory of how that had come to be flooded her mind, and while she fought desperately to push it aside, she found it too powerful to combat.

_The halls of the Circle were all but deserted, as most of the mages had been allowed to go home to their families for the Harvest Celebration. Since hers had disowned her, she was left alone at the Tower. It was harder for her to disappear into the shadows, as there weren’t other bodies there to conceal her whereabouts. That gave the Templars an easy opportunity to trap her, taking turns violating her as they wished. She’d fought back, violently at times, earning her several brutal beatings as the men tried to force her into submission. More often than not, she would succumb to her injuries before they could break her spirit._

_On one such occasion, she’d managed to bar the Knight Commander’s door to his private chambers, softening the lock with intense heat before searing a steel bar to the door frame. It had infuriated the man, though not early as bad as how she’d melted his armor together as he’d worn it. The heavy plate was highly resistant, given it was made of silverite, though the paralyzing bomb she’d set off prior to sealing the door had given her time to complete her task. She was grateful for the emptiness of the Tower, if only for the simple fact that she’d been able to gather the supplies from the store room while the Templars were otherwise disposed._

_When the Knight Commander had finally broken free of the encasing steel, he had his men hunt her down and wound her with an arrow to the knee. Unable to run and unable to heal the wound, she soon found herself in the painful grasp of the Knight Captain’s arms. Seeing the Knight Commander approaching with a hot brand, she tried desperately to break free. It wouldn’t have done her any good however, as she would never been able to escape the man in her current condition._

_“Hold the bitch, Jensen. It’s time this whore learned who her Master is.” the man snarled. “Turn her around.”_

_“You’ll never be my Master, you son of a bitch! You’re a dickless wonder who abuses the position your relationship to the Divine has afforded you.” she growled in return._

_“It does have its advantages, you hot headed slut.” the man retorted._

_Feeling her robes being torn from her body, she fought desperately to break free of the Knight Captain’s grasp. The searing brand caused her to scream out in pain as it was pressed firmly to the skin on her back, burning the symbol of the Knight Commander’s position firmly into her flesh. He then poured salt over the wound to aggravate it, merely as a way to torture her further. Taking her from the Knight Captain’s grasp, the man then proceeded to pin her to the nearest table, holding her hands firmly behind her back as he raped her. Shoving her away from him once he’d had his fill, he turned his attention to the man standing just feet away._

_“The whore is mine. No one else is allowed to touch her, understood?” he growled, looking to where she’d collapsed on the floor._

_“Yes, Knight Commander.” the man replied._

_“Any man who touches her will be locked in a cell in the dungeon for a week and denied lyrium, just to make my point crystal clear.”_

_“Yes, Knight Commander.”_

_“Get this whore out of here.” the man finished, stepping over Mariah’s body._

_Angry and in more pain than she’d felt in a good while, Mariah swung her good leg out to trip the man. She knew it would only earn her another beating, but she wasn’t about to let the Knight Commander leave without feeling at least a measure of her agony. He didn’t hesitate to turn and kick her, the hard plate covering his feet breaking bones with each kick he landed to her side, arms and legs. She fought back as best she was able, but in the end, the injuries were too severe, causing her to lose consciousness..._

The shattering of the wooden door to her hut didn’t even register in her mind as Cullen broke it down, she was too lost to the nightmare that had taken her firmly in its grasp. She wasn’t aware of the arms that lifted her swiftly from the copper tub and wrapped her in a towel, or the tenderness with which those same arms cradled her gently against his chest. Her mind was still locked in the terror that plagued her, the memories of her time in hell that the Circle in Ostwick had become to her. She struggled desperately to get away, kicking and screaming as though it was the Knight Commander that held her. The warm hand that gently stroked her soaking auburn hair finally broke through the dreams that haunted her, allowing her to regain a measure of consciousness. Sighing in exhaustion, she rest her head wearily against the man, unable to do little more than breathe through her weakness. She was unable to stop the tears that flowed over her cheeks, despite her efforts to force them away.

“Holy shit!” Varric said softly as he moved to stand behind her. “Do you see this, Curly?”

“I see it, dwarf.” he replied, carrying her gently to her bed.

Meeting Cullen’s eyes briefly as he lay her down, she saw the sympathy and sorrow reflecting in his amber orbs. Sighing as he gave her a slight sleeping draught, just strong enough to keep her from dreaming, she rolled to her side, facing the wall as she slowly drifted off to sleep. The bare flesh of her back glimmered in the firelight, emphasizing the scars lacing the paleness in particular, the one burned into her flesh of the flaming sword, iconic emblem of the Templar Order...


	33. Chapter 33

The days since her latest nightmare passed in a blur. She, Varric and Cassandra had departed for the Storm Coast the next morning, just as she’d promised the young man. The atmosphere was filled with the promise of rain, and a light mist washed upon the shore with each wave to crash upon it. Breathing in the salty sea air, she looked out at the roiling waters and thought back to the time she’d crossed them, having finally made an escape from Ostwick. She’d vowed never to return, and she wasn’t about to change her mind now. She enjoyed her freedom from the terrors the Knight Commander inflicted, and took comfort in the fact that at least _one_ Templar sought only to keep her safe.

The memory of that night flooded her mind, and though she couldn’t remember _everything_ that had happened, she easily recalled the warmth and tenderness with which Cullen had held her. His eyes assured her that she was safe, something she believed with all her heart. Smiling softly to herself, she easily recalled the way he smelled, the deep timbre of his voice, and the gentleness he tried to hide behind those shimmering amber eyes. Catching the smirk Varric was giving her, she chuffed and strode briskly passed him, not wanting to hear anything he had to say on the matter.

Dropping down a soggy hill, Mariah soon heard the clashing of metal on metal and knew they’d arrived in time to see the Bull’s Chargers in action. Moving swiftly toward the battle, she spun her staff quickly to erect a barrier over the young man she’d met days before. Turning her attention to one of the mages in the fray, she wrapped him in a layer of ice before casting a fire bomb to shatter the man. Bits of him landed everywhere, something she wasn’t fond of. It almost reminded her of the stew Cassandra had once made; completely combustible under the right circumstances.

Growling as one of the Tevinter soldiers swept in and knocked the staff from her hands, she drew her blade and spun swiftly to engage him. It was enough to catch him off guard, giving her time to drive her sword into his belly. It was an advantage she enjoyed, as most people she encountered would see the staff and try to get it close. When they did, the look of surprise on their face was always enough to elicit a dark grin right before she impaled them. Watching the last man go down, she found her eyes drawn to the massive Qunari who strode quickly toward her.

He was gigantic, standing at least eight feet tall with a build that easily resembled that of a large bull. Even his horns bore the shape of such a beast, elongated and turning up sharply at the tips. She’d never imagined anyone could be so enormous, but then, she’d never really seen a Qunari before. She wondered if they were all built like him, or if he was exceptionally large. The patch over his left eye barely concealed the scars his face bore, making her wonder what had happened to him to have lost it. The smirk he gave her as he approached was unsettling, as though he viewed her as someone he wanted to bed. Watching his gaze shift to the young man, she felt relieved that his attention shifted elsewhere.

“Stand down, men. Krem, how’d we do?” he asked.

“Five or six wounded, Chief. No dead.” he answered.

“That’s what I like to hear. Let the throat cutters finish up, then break out the casks.”

Watching him nod and walk off, she once again found herself under the Qunari’s penetrating gaze.

“So, you’re with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming.” the man said, meeting her eyes as he towered over her.

“Iron Bull, I presume?” she asked, following him as he turned away from her.

“Yeah, the horns usually give it away.” he smirked.

Watching as he took a seat on a fallen tree, she couldn’t help but notice he was still nearly as tall as she was from his seated position. His eye met hers as though he was sizing her up, judging if she she was truly worthy of his time and talent.

“I assume you remember Cremisius Acclasi, my lieutenant.”

“Good to see you again.” the man stated, glancing briefly at her. “The throat cutters are done, Chief.”

“Already? Have ‘em check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem.” he chuckled.

“None taken. At least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?” he smirked, turning to carry out the man’s instructions.

“So... You’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive, but we’re worth it. And I’m sure the Inquisition can afford it.” Bull chuckled.

“How much is this going to cost me, exactly?” Mariah asked skeptically.

“Wouldn’t cost you anything personally. Unless you want to buy drinks later. Your ambassador... what’s her name...Josephine? We’d go through her and get the payments set up. Gold will take care of itself, don’t worry about that. All that matters is that we’re worth it.” he replied, smirking up at her.

“The Chargers seem like an excellent company.” Mariah stated, looking around at the men and women who comprised the Bull’s Chargers.

“They are. But you’re not just getting the boys, you’re getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard, I’m your man. Whatever it is... Demons, dragons... The bigger, the better. And there’s one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”

“I assume they’re a Qunari organization, yes? City guards and watchmen?”

“I’d go closer to ‘spies’, but yeah, that’s them. Or, well, <>us. The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening. But I also _get_ reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.”

“You’re a Qunari spy and you just... _told_ me?” Mariah asked.

“Whatever happened at that Conclave thing ... It’s bad. _Someone_ needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am, I’m on your side.” Bull answered sincerely.

“You still could have hidden what you are...”

“From something called the Inquisition? I’d’ve been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me.”

“What would you send home in these reports of yours?”

“Enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that’ll compromise your operations. The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you’re doing, it’ll put minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.”

“What’s in these Ben-Hassrath reports you’re offering to share?” Mariah asked skeptically.

“Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip... It’s a bit of everything. Alone, they’re not much. But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she’ll put ‘em to good use.” Bull replied.

“She?”

“I did a little research. Plus, I’ve always had a weakness for redheads.” he chuckled.

“Alright, you’re in.”

“Excellent. Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!” Bull called to the man.

“What about the casks, Chief? We just opened them up... With _axes_.” Krem replied. 

“Find some way to seal them. You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic.” Bull answered. “I’ll send my boys to Haven, and if you’re in agreement, I’ll stick with you for the time being. Give you a chance to show you what I can do so you don’t regret your decision.” he finished, smirking.

Returning the gesture, she listened as he told her about some of the rifts he’d seen in the area, as well as darkspawn and Tevinter troops scattered throughout the coast. Having only heard stories of darkspawn, she felt rather apprehensive about encountering them. It had only been ten years since the fifth Blight had ended, though legends of the heroic acts of the Grey Wardens had spread like wildfire. The Archdemon had been slain by the Hero of Ferelden, though the cost of doing so was great. In the end, she’d given her life so that she could save the life of the man she loved, despite the fact he’d cast her off as soon as the Landsmeet had declared him King. She’d heard that he’d told her he couldn’t be married to a mage, let alone an _elven_ woman. It was a common behavior for Templars in Ferelden, making her wonder if Cullen would have done the same thing in the other man’s position.

Something about him told her he wouldn’t. There was too much compassion in his heart; too much affection and concern for those he watched over. The Inquisition troops respected him as well, and never once had she heard them question his judgement. Even Josephine had stated that he was an intelligent, cautious man, which was high praise for someone of the Antivan nobility. He was a commoner who had gone to join the Templars when he was just thirteen. She’d been sent to the Circle at twelve, giving her a perspective of life in a Tower vastly different than his own. Then again, he’d also mentioned that the Blight left very few people without a scar of some sort; physical, mental or emotional. She wondered which, if not all three, he suffered from.

Hearing Bull’s voice cut through her thoughts, she shook herself mentally to clear her mind of the Templar in the lion’s mane surcoat. She knew nothing of Qunari, and felt as though she should learn all that he was willing to tell her. She couldn’t bring herself to see his point on the Qun’s philosophy, however, as it was little more than organized slavery. Qunari children were taken from their mothers at birth, much as she herself had been, raised with children of similar age, and told what it was they were to do for the rest of their lives. Women weren’t allowed to fight or join their military forces unless they denounced their gender and became something he called ‘Aqun-Athlok’. It literally translated to ‘one who is born as one gender but lives like another’. Otherwise, they were designated to be farmers, merchants or priests. Or, in the case of Bull’s upbringing, Tamassran. They were specialized priests, the women charged with the education of the young, the interviewing of men and women taken captive, and assigning the Qunari their roles in society.

It irked Cassandra to hear him speak thusly, as she was every bit as capable with a blade as he was. She was a glorified Templar, and more than skilled in battle. Cooking, not so much. She was at home in combat, and could never be limited to such roles as the Qunari women were. Their views on mages were far worse, however. They believed that they were savage, mindless people bent on destroying everything around them. They would cut the tongues from those gifted with magic, saarebas, as they were called, and bound by one called arvaarad, ‘one who holds back evil’. 

“I’d like to see someone try that with me.” she said after hearing him talk about mages as he had.

“I don’t think anyone would _dare_ , Torch.” Varric chuckled heartily.

“Yeah. And since when do mages fight with swords?” Bull asked, shoving a pine bough out of his face as they walked along a game trail.

“I...” she began.

“Wasn’t always a mage.” Varric and Cassandra answered in unison.

Bull arched a brow at this information, and Mariah knew right away that he’d be digging into her past to learn all he could about her. Typical behavior of a spy, which made her wonder if Varric or Leliana had done the same. There were things there she didn’t want anyone to discover, however, secrets in her heart that were darker than any tainted creature. They’d revealed themselves to a few people she’d only recently met, people such as Cassandra, Varric and Cullen. Not that she’d _wanted_ them to know what had transpired to make her the way she was, only that her mind had done so whilst she’d slept.

Bull’s comment about him having a weakness for redheads made her wonder if it would affect the way they worked together. She was uncomfortable with the idea in general, as the man was as big as a bear. If he wanted something from her, it was entirely possible that he’d be able to just take it with little to no difficulty from her. Clenching her teeth together, she tried to force those dark thoughts from her mind. He was there to help the Inquisition deal with the Tevinter forces that had begun appearing in Ferelden, something that no one particularly wanted. They were a people ruled and governed by mages, as she’d learned early on in her education, and those who weren’t born with magical ability were barely a step up from the slaves they kept. Indeed, there wasn’t an elf among the Tevinter Magisters, even if they _were_ born with arcane powers. They were, and always would be, slaves to the men and women who ruled their nation with dark threats and blood magic to enforce said threats. There was always someone willing to go to the utmost extreme measures to get what they wanted, which was part of why the Chantry throughout most of Thedas, had banned the use of blood magic, executing those mages found to be casting such dangerous spells. 

Returning her attention to what she was supposed to be doing there, Mariah spent the days that followed hunting down the Tevinter forces, killing darkspawn, and closing the demon spitting rifts. When they’d finally secured the area enough for Inquisition soldiers to hold the Coast, she found herself relieved to be making their way back to Haven. It wasn’t that she really _wanted_ to see Cullen, though that was partly responsible for her desire to leave. She was more eager to get out of the rain storms that had moved in, soaking them to the core and making life in general difficult. She longed for the warmth and dryness of her tiny hut, and could hardly wait to take a real bath in her little tub. Anything was better than the cold winds that blew off the coastal waves.

Upon reaching Haven weeks later, Mariah found herself astounded by all the people who had flocked to the little village in hopes the Inquisition could protect them. Refugees, soldiers hedge mages, farmers, merchants... they’d arrived in droves while she’d been gone. Cullen had his hands full training recruits as well, given that most of the troops had never held a blade before, let alone used it to defend themselves or anyone else. Fortunately for her, the people couldn’t exactly pinpoint who the ‘Herald’ actually was. It was a nice change from everyone that had made such claims on her personage, though Varric could always be counted upon to point her out in a crowd. It was frustrating to a degree, though it seemed to give the people hope... Hope that someone heard them, and understood their fears...


	34. Chapter 34

The days spent following her return involved training, planning their next move, and gathering any and all forms of assistance and information they possibly could. Leliana had mentioned the rumor of a Grey Warden in the Hinterlands, and had asked that she go try to locate the man. Legends of the Wardens had spread far and wide, and no one had forgotten that it was an elven _mage_ that had ended the last Blight. She was still revered as the Hero of Ferelden, and her infamy had reached nearly every corner of Thedas. It made her curious though. Cullen was a Templar in Ferelden’s Circle, and she hailed from that Tower as well. While the mages outnumbered the Templars by nearly ten to one, she couldn’t help but wonder if Cullen had ever met the woman.

_Cullen..._

Catching the man’s warm smile from across the training field made her want to go to him. She had no particular reason for it, only that he was alluring to her, drawing her in like a moth to a flame. He remained at her side for days after the nightmare she’d had about the hot brand searing into her flesh, almost as though he wanted to shield her from further harm. While it was irritating at times, she couldn’t deny deep in her heart that she truly wanted someone to be so concerned for her. It was a refreshing change from the life she’d lived previously, one she would rather forget all together...

Her time in the Hinterlands searching for the Warden was a good reminder of why she disliked the place. The bears were everywhere, and bandits seemed intent on gaining a permanent foothold in the area. There were Tevinter forces there as well, something Bull was eager to help her eliminate. When they’d finally located the Warden, Mariah found him unimpressive, to say the least. Bull could tell there was something... _off_ about him, a sentiment she shared. He wasn’t as forthcoming as she’d heard Leliana relate of the Order, acting as she’d imagined a new recruit would have. His skill with a blade spoke of his training, though there was little else to the man, Blackwall, as he’d introduced himself. 

Returning to Haven, Mariah found that she really just wanted to take a few days to rest and relax. She knew it wasn’t likely to happen, given how much the little village in the hill had grown since she’d last been there. Both Josephine and Leliana had things for her to do, most of which she’d been able to escape. She had no desire to meet the nobility of both Ferelden and Orlais, and was grateful for every opportunity to slip away she was afforded. Her favorite hiding place had been filled with tents while she was away, forcing her to seek out other, more remote and secluded locations with each passing day.

Tucked away in the little cave she’d found, Mariah rest her back against the cool stone and savored her time alone. For now, at least, she didn’t have to dodge the people or pray that she wouldn’t be discovered by either of the women on her advisory team. She was well hidden, making sure her footprints were concealed with drifts of snow that still lingered on the hillside. Hearing the soft steps just beyond the wall of her cave elicited a sigh of exhaustion. She wasn’t in the mood to be teased by Varric about Cullen, or hear the constant prattling Josephine bombarded her with as she tried to convince her to speak with nameless so-and-so. 

She was more than a little surprised when she saw Cullen appear, as he was the last person she expected to come find her. Returning the warm smile he gave her, she used her magic to roll a boulder over for him to sit on. The little fire she’d created crackled happily in the small fire ring, warming the cave comfortably. Her stomach tightened as he moved to share her own rock, the fluttering sensation almost more than she could disguise. At first, his attention was on the flames dancing before him, but his voice soon spoke softly to her heart.

“Forgive me for disturbing you, as I know you’d much rather be alone just now.” he said.

“Of all the people filling Haven, you’re the _one_ person I don’t mind sitting with right now.” she replied, meeting his amber eyes.

The smile he gave her caught her breath in her throat. It was one he saved for her, she’d noticed, one that made her feel like a giddy school girl. He never smiled like that at anyone else, something she found she rather enjoyed. It was sincere, full of happiness that she felt whenever he was around. Not that she would admit that to him or anyone else, it was just a little secret she held in her heart.

“How was your trip?” he asked, his voice indicating that was the one question he wanted answered the least.

“Nothing like bears, bandits and bozos to ruin a place.” she replied.

“I know the others have cornered you for one foolish thing or another, and that you’re in this cave to avoid their further demands on your time. I, um... I have a personal request of my own though, if you will indulge me.” he began, offering her apologetic look.

“Oh? Wanted to get me alone then?” she teased.

“Yes. I mean, no. I mean...” he stammered.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man blush before.” Mariah smirked.

“What? Oh... I... Maker’s breath...”

“What’s on your mind, Cullen?” she asked, smiling gently at him.

“You... I mean... There’s a small band of Avvar in the Fallow Mire. Know of it?” he replied, stammering once again.

“Not really. Why?” she smirked, noting the way he’d mentioned her first.

“I received word from Scout Harding that they’ve taken an entire patrol of Inquisition soldiers hostage. How they managed this, she couldn’t say. They refuse to release the troops however, unless you agree to face their leader. Apparently, he wants to boast that he killed you, or some nonsense. I... hate to ask, but...”

“I’ll set out first thing in the morning. I’m not sure if I can convince any of the others to accompany me, given the indication the name of the place implies, but I’ll go alone if I have to. I’ll do what I can to bring your men back, Cullen.” she answered, placing a hand atop his on the rock.

The relief in his eyes was palpable. He’d been reluctant to bring it up, given how busy she’d gotten lately, but Mariah knew this wasn’t something he could put off. He wouldn’t have come to her otherwise. Her heart began to race as he took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Closing her eyes as the other reached over to lightly brush her cheek, she thought... _hoped_... he would kiss her. She couldn’t understand _why_ , but ever since Adan had blurted it out, she could think of little else whenever he was around. Leaning her head into his hand, she heard him shift slightly in his seat. His breath was warm on her lips, and she licked them eagerly in anticipation of what she hoped would follow.

“Damn. Lost another bet.” Varric smirked, leaning against the wall. “Looks like I owe Bull ten silver. I would have thought you’d have just grabbed him and kissed the broody look off his face already, Torch.”

“What do you want, dwarf.” Cullen growled, getting to his feet.

“Me? Nothing. Just thought you might want to know that some of the mages and Templars are about to reenact the uprising at Kirkwall.” he answered.

Getting to her feet as well, Mariah followed Cullen from her cave. Glaring down at the man, she wondered if the sudden rush of anger she was feeling was caused by his interruption, or at her own desire to kiss the Templar. The smirk he responded with was infuriating, as she knew it meant there would be a whole round of teasing she would have to endure. Either way, there were sure to be fresh rumors floating through the village surrounding she and the Commander.

Reaching the area where the two factions stood ready to attack one another, Mariah was quick to throw a barrier over Cullen, protecting him from the stray fireball one of the mages had cast at a Templar. In turn, he raised his sword to block a blow that would have struck her instead of the person it was meant for. His commanding tone boomed out across the grounds, demanding the fighting stop. Watching hesitantly as weapons were lowered, she then moved to stand beside Cullen, letting her eyes meet those recently turned to face them. It was impressive the way the people listened to him, and once again, she found she was greatly pleased with Cassandra’s decision to ask him to lead their troops. Watching as the crowds gathered began to disperse, she offered Cullen a warm smile before turning to walk away.

“Wait...” he said softly.

Meeting his eyes as he moved to join her, she swallowed the bundle of nerves that had taken residence in her throat. She could tell he wanted to say something to her, that he wanted to mention the kiss that they’d almost shared... She, too, wanted to revisit the subject, as she’d never wanted anything more at that particular moment in time. His courage seemed to fail him however, as he instead asked her to share his table in the dining hall. Nodding in agreement, she listened as he then proceeded to thank her for her help with the mages and Templars. She got the impression that it wasn’t what he’d really stopped her for, or perhaps, it was what she _hoped_ he’d done.

Enjoying a few laughs with him and Varric as they dined together, she occasionally found Cullen’s eyes watching her when he thought no one else saw him. She’d always give him a small smile in return, to which he’d blush slightly before turning his attention elsewhere. By the time the night was over, they’d managed to steal more than a few warm glances at one another when they thought no one was watching. It was something Varric was quick to point out as he walked with her back to her hut, making her grit her teeth in frustration. The dwarf was more astute than most people were, something she would have to keep in mind whenever he was around she and Cullen.

Bidding the man good night, she closed the door and locked it tight behind him. Pulling the shutters, she secured them with a little bolt before flopping down on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she realized that her initial feelings toward a certain blonde Templar had changed drastically. She wasn’t ready to put any kind of label on them, as she wasn’t even sure what ‘ _they_ ’ were. All she knew was that she felt safe around him; as though he would put himself between her and whatever was trying to harm her. Recalling how he’d smiled down at her after her nightmare made her heart soften. 

_His hand lightly brushed her cheek before pushing a lock of curls from her face. The rough calluses on the pad of his thumb as it moved lightly over the soft, pale skin tingled pleasantly. Her body had warmed to his very presence, making her feel relieved he was there. She briefly wondered how he’d gotten in, as she was certain she’d bolted the door. It was the nightmare though, and he’d manage to pull her from the terror she’d been reliving. With that memory came another. He’d collected her from her bath, wrapping her only in a towel before laying her gently on her bed. She’d been dressed however, and the thought of him seeing her naked brought a brilliant blush to her face._

_He’d stayed with her throughout the night, watching over her as one might someone dear to their heart. She’d pushed all hope aside of ever finding someone that could accept her as she was, and yet, Cullen had remained. She knew it was foolish to think there could ever be anything between them, as he was a Templar, and she, a mage. Both of them had lived through their own version of hell at the hands of another, given what Leliana had told her about the Ferelden Circle when she and the Grey Wardens had gone to seek the mages’ help with the Blight There seemed to be a bond between them, however. It was almost as though those terrors had forged an understanding in them that was enough to bridge the gap of distrust they might otherwise have had..._

_“You are safe with him. His eyes follow you, watching, waiting, wanting... A touch so light as to make the heart fly. He wants to be with you always, hoping for what he has only dreamed of for longer than he remembers. You can heal his wounds, just as he can heal yours...”_

“I was beginning to wonder where you’d gone, strange person that I’ve never seen before.” Mariah said, sighing as she placed an arm over her face.

_“Yes, I am here.”_ the boy replied _“He thinks, pacing, pondering in the darkness... Does he dare, dream a dream without end, without borders, boundaries... Is it too much to ask, to hope, to want... He wants to protect you... Proud and perfect...”_

“Could it ever be more than just a dream?” she asked, rolling to her side to stare at the fire.

_“If you want it to be. He is shy, cautious and careful. Afraid to risk hurting, as are you...”_

“Dreams die hard, and you hold them fast as they turn to ash in your hands. I abandoned such dreams before they even had a chance to form.”

_“They can rise from the ashes, if you’re brave enough to try... Try...”_ the voice whispered, disappearing as quietly as it had come. 

Feeling her stomach tighten at the thought of the Commander, she closed her eyes. A moment... That was all she’d allow herself. One moment, alone in the darkness, away from those that might give her reason to doubt... For _just_ one moment, she gave herself over to the possibility of sharing something more with the man who filled her dreams....


	35. Chapter 35

The sun rose bright the following day, finding Mariah already packed and ready to go. The Fallow Mire was several days’ journey south, and the weather there was reported to be gloomy at best. Sliding from her icy rock, she knew she couldn’t delay her trip any longer. Making her way to the inn, she arched a brow as she was flagged over to the table where Bull and Varric both sat, enjoying a meal of sweet bread, eggs and ham. Taking a seat, she thanked the waitress for the mug of spiced cider she set before her, sipping at the hot liquid fondly.

“So, Fallow Mire, eh?” Varric asked, taking a bite of his breakfast.

“Yeah. Cullen asked me to try and rescue the patrol of soldiers the Avvar have taken hostage. I’m leaving as soon as I’ve put some food in my belly.” Mariah replied, popping a piece of bread into her mouth.

“Place is soggy as horse shit, and the smell... We’ll probably want to burn our clothes when we get back.” Bull added, gulping down some ale.

“We?”

“You don’t think we’d let you go off _alone_ , do you, Torch?” Varric smirked.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to come along, given the conditions... But... I’m glad you are. I rather enjoy the company.” Mariah answered, offering the men a warm smile.

“Didn’t have to, Boss. As soon as we heard you were leaving, we packed up and came here to wait for you.” Bull grinned. “Cullen didn’t even have to ask when I heard where you were going.”

“Cullen asked you to come with me?” Mariah questioned.

“You really are blind, Torch. The man has a soft spot for you, and doesn’t want to see you get hurt. Again.” Varric teased. “You think he’s broody now, just imagine how much worse he’d be if you weren’t around.”

Shaking her head at the dwarf, she felt the familiar flip in her belly at the mere mention of Cullen. It was something she was grateful she was able to conceal, as she wasn’t really in the mood to endure more teasing from the man. Changing the subject to the journey before them, she listened as Bull related what he knew of the place. From what she could tell, the plague that had wiped out the small farming community had left the Mire smelling more like the Bog of Eternal Stench. It was sure to be an unpleasant trip, though she would endure it willingly to help the man who had asked it of her.

Smiling warmly as he entered the inn, she watched as he contemplated where to sit. Hearing Bull and Varric whispering, likely making a bet, watched as he came to join them. Looking to the other two men as he addressed them, she listened as he spoke.

“The Mire has roaming undead in vast numbers. As I’m sure you know, a plague wiped out the small community, so you’ll need to be mindful. Harding has set up two camps with constant patrols, so you’ll at least be able to rest at night. Master Dennet has provided us horses, so it shouldn’t take you long to get there, a week at most, depending on how bad the conditions become.”

Trying to conceal the shiver at the mention of rotting corpses roaming around, she knew that was a fear she would have to put aside if she had any hope of rescuing the soldiers. Offering Cullen a small smile, she tried to ease the concern she saw in his eyes.

“Are you going to be alright? The undead...” he started softly.

“Whatever I feel is irrelevant. That patrol needs to be seen safely home, and I’m not about to let them down.” she replied, shoveling a bite of ham into her mouth.

“I appreciate it. I’ve seen to your supplies for the journey, though there’s little I can do about the rain. Leliana’s scouts report that it hasn’t stopped for nearly a month, leaving many of the homes and pathways under water. The corpses seem to wander out of the bog frequently, giving us little information as to their numbers. The place is also home to bogfishers. Nasty beasts when provoked, but harmless otherwise.” he finished.

“Right. Let’s get this show on the road. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back.” Varric said, getting to his feet.

Nodding her head, Mariah shoved the last bite of bread in her mouth, chasing it down with the remaining cider in her mug. Taking up her staff, she made confidently for the door. Thanking Cullen as he opened it for her, she saw the grateful smile he gave her in return. She could tell there was something more he wanted to say, though Varric and Bull kept him silent at their approach. Turning to the stables, she swung herself up into the saddle of the horse she’d been assigned. Casting a final glance at Cullen as they passed the inn, she nodded slightly before kicking the horse into a gentle lope. 

Sighing as the weather continuously worsened along their journey, she was grateful that the Inquisition had treated the tents so they wouldn’t be bogged down by the constant rain. Dropping from the saddle, she let out a sigh of relief. She’d only recently learned to ride a horse, and wasn’t yet used to the ache that came with long days upon their back. Rubbing her thighs firmly, she knew she’d be massaging a soothing salve on them once she’d settled in her tent for the night. She knew Varric couldn’t have been feeling better either, given his size compared to the sheer girth of the animal. Watching him hit the ground and fall to his back, she knew he really didn’t want to move, even though he was covered in stench ridden mud.

Lifting him gently with her magic, she used the rain water to wash the grime from him. She’d warmed it considerably, knowing it would help his aching body. The look of relief was palpable, and she gave him a small nod. Turning her attention to Harding as she approached, she offered the woman a firm handshake.

“Good to see you, your Worship.”

“And you, Harding. What’s the latest?” she replied.

“So far, the Avvar haven’t left the old ruins to the north. We still haven’t heard anything about the patrol, though at this point, I’m starting to fear the worst.”

“How bad is the bog?” Varric asked.

“It’s bad. If the soupy mud doesn’t get you, the smell certainly will. Here. A fire’s been lit, and we’ve got some stew bubbling whenever you’re ready to eat.” she said, indicating a place for them to sit.

“If it’s too much for you, I’m sure we can put you on Bull’s shoulders.” Mariah teased, making her way to the soggy log.

“I can barely ride a horse. What makes you think an oversized Qunari would be any easier?” he retorted.

“Hey now, I’m not oversized. I’m just well built.” Bull smirked.

“If by well built you mean you’re really druffalo sized, then sure.” Varric chuckled.

“Have you actually _seen_ any other Qunari?” Bull asked.

“Actually, yes. I was there when the Arishok tried to take over Kirkwall.”

“Yeah, he had an impressive set of horns.” Bull said appreciatively. “The new Arishok doesn’t have horns at all. Usually means they’re destined for greatness.”

“Met him too. The both had a powerful penchant for burning things.” Varric stated. “When the new guy came in, he said something along the lines of ‘we will never speak of this again’. From what I can tell, that’s as close to an apology as the Qunari get.”

“That pretty much sums up the Antaam.” Bull replied, looking from the dwarf to Mariah.

“Antaam?” she asked.

“Qunari military. There’s several branches that fall under that category, like the Beresed. That’s where the new Arishok came from. He was a Sten, a scout commander, responsible for the men beneath him. They’re typically the first group sent out by the Arishok when they need to interact with other nations and people. They get a feel for things on the front lines, and report what they see. Pretty basic stuff.”

“Doesn’t sound very basic to me. The one that passed through Kirkwall... Wasn’t he in the fifth Blight?” she questioned.

“Yeah. He returned to Seheron and related the whole tale. Seems he and the Warden were really close friends. He’d called her Kadan, a term for someone important to us. Someone like a brother, or sister. When she died, he nearly thrashed the King for the way he’d cast her off. She saved his life more times than could be counted, devoted herself entirely to him, only to be turned away like garbage. He’d said he couldn’t be married to an elf, let alone a mage. That the people would never accept her. A load of horse shit, if you ask me. She created an army in a country at war with itself, battled darkspawn like it was all she’d ever known, and even killed the man that had left the last King to a slaughter at the battle of Ostagar. There was no way the people were going to overlook that, no matter what she was. She was their hero.” Bull said at length.

“She died killing the Archdemon, right?” Mariah asked.

“Yeah. Grey Wardens fight darkspawn no matter where they’re from, and only a Grey Warden can kill an Archdemon without the bastard coming back through the body of another darkspawn. Not sure why that is, though. Despite the efforts of the Ben-Hassrath, they guard that secret at all costs. Not a pleasant way to die, if you ask me.” Bull answered.

“Not to change the subject or anything, but shouldn’t we be planning our approach to the ruins?” Varric asked, taking a bite of the stew he’d been passed.

“Nah. It’s probably best if we just go with it. Maker knows that anything we’ve _planned_ to do has always gone to shit.” Mariah chuckled.

“I’m not sure which is worse; the fact that it’s true, or the cat that we keep trying anyway, knowing what the end result will likely be.” Varric added.

“Very definition of insanity there. Doing the same thing and expecting different results.” Bull said, finishing his supper. “Now, I’ve got a pressing engagement with a red headed mage that’s been giving me the eye ever since we arrived. Don’t want to keep her waiting any longer than she already has.” he smirked, getting to his feet.

“Not really an image I needed there, Tiny. At least have her cast some sort of spell so the rest of us don’t have to hear the pair of you going at it like wild horses.” Varric said, looking to Mariah.

“If _she_ doesn’t, _I_ will.” Mariah added.

“Might want to do that anyway, Torch. Just to be safe.”

Nodding her head in agreement, Mariah waited until the pair had disappeared behind the tent flaps before casting a barrier over them that would keep the sound inside of it. Finishing her own supper, she washed out the bowls and passed them back to the cook. The surprised look the man gave her made her furrow her brow, and when he spoke, his words lit her temper.

“Didn’t expect someone so high and mighty to give a shit about the peons beneath her. Guess you’re hoping to win points with the dregs, eh?” the man stated, taking the bowls from her hands.

“Excuse me???” she asked, her eyes snapping fire.

“Guess you’re as deaf as you are stupid.” the man retorted.

Grabbing the man by his shirt, Mariah lifted him several inches off the ground, given he was slightly shorter than she, so that he could meet her eyes. Bringing him dangerously close to her face, she couldn’t keep the snarl from her face as she replied.

“You stupid mother fucker! If I _didn’t_ care about assholes like you, I wouldn’t _be_ here! You think that just because some dumb asses started the fucking rumor that I’m touched means I need to _act_ all holier than thou? That I’m not a _person_ under all their imposed pomp? I never _wanted_ the fucking title, and I’m _certainly_ not any different than the other women you’ve likely pissed off in your ignorance. _I_ just have the balls to call you _out_ on it!” she growled dangerously.

“Whoa, Torch! The man’s already shit himself, no need to terrorize him further. Put him down now...” Varric said, putting himself as much in between them as was possible.

Feeling the dwarf’s hand on her arm, she cast a momentary glance down at him. His eyes were pleading with her to let the man go, though he said nothing more to the effect. Returning her attention to the cook, Mariah grit her teeth before tossing the man into the mud.

“He’s right. You’re _not_ worth it.” she snarled, watching the man scramble away from her.

“Some humans just aren’t that smart.” Varric said, walking her toward her tent. “You know, if Curly were here, he likely would have given the man a black eye and a bloody nose for that.”

“I don’t need anyone to come to my defense.” Mariah retorted.

“No, but sometimes, it’s nice. Every once in a while, even the toughest of us need to know that someone cares enough to come between them and the asshole giving them shit.”

Meeting the man’s eyes, she couldn’t help but chuckle at the playful smirk he wore on his face. Letting out a deep sigh, she moved away from the camp so that she could have time to clear her head. Sitting on a slippery, moss covered boulder, she smiled as Varric came to join her. Turning her face to the sky, she closed her eyes as the rain pelted her skin in millions of tiny drops.

“How is it you know what to say when I need to hear it?” she asked, turning to face him.

“Call it intuition. I didn’t get where I am in life without taking a few lumps. Eventually, you learn to duck.” he replied, offering her a warm smile. “So, are you going to sit here a while and freeze your ass off, or are you planning on calling it a night?”

“Why?”

“No reason. I just wanted to know if I was going to need to rub my ass down with a poultice from sitting on this boulder or not. Especially since the potential for putting on dry clothing isn’t likely to happen in this lifetime.”

Chuckling, Mariah got to her feet and walked to her tent. Stepping inside the flap, she furrowed her brow at the sight of two cots instead of one. Looking to Varric, she nodded when he explained that it was a security measure, and that there weren’t enough tents at the moment to allow each person to have their own. Pulling the sheet between them, she quickly tugged off her soggy boots and set them by the little fire she created to dry. Hearing the relieved sigh from the other side of the divider, she knew the man was as grateful for the warmth that she was. 

Taking a moment to remove her armor, she then flopped down on her cot and stared up at the ceiling. She knew people didn’t accept her, she’d been shown that her entire life. Why it still bothered her was the mystery. Were the people around her only there because they thought she was some messenger from the Maker? Was that all she was to them? Hearing Varric settle in for the night, she knew that he, at least, wanted to be there because she was his friend. Letting out a weary sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Waking early the next morning, Mariah heard the groan from the other side of the sheet and knew Varric was up as well. Tugging on her boots and donning her armor,she called softly to him.

“You doing ok over there?” she asked.

“I feel like I’ve been run over by a stampede of druffalo and shit out by a high dragon.” he replied, pulling the sheet back.

“I can’t cast any healing spells yet, but I’m working on it. Best I can do is warm up the poultice to help ease your muscles.”

“I’d appreciate that, Torch.”

Nodding her head, Mariah warmed up the bottle and passed it over. Stepping from the tent, she heard the moan of relief and knew Varric was taking his time to rub the poultice in. Offering him a small smile when he emerged, she walked the short distance with him to the fire. The cook eyed her warily as he passed her a bowl of porridge, suspecting she would attack him at any given moment. Sighing, she was only able to manage a few bites before setting the bowl aside. Meeting Bull’s eyes as he came to join them, she noted the small measure of concern he briefly flashed her.

“You haven’t finished your breakfast, Torch.” Varric called after her.

“I’m not hungry. Bull can have it if he wants.” she answered, stepping farther away from the camp. 

She hated the fact that people either shied away from her because of her magic, or because they were too awed by her presence. She knew she shouldn’t have expected anything less, and wondered why it still mattered, why she still cared. Sitting on a large chunk of paragon luster, she pulled out her whetstone and began honing the edge of her blade. It was already well beyond razor sharp, though she didn’t even notice. Hearing Bull’s feet sloshing through the muck as he and Varric made their way toward her, she put the stone back in her pouch and slid her sword into its sheath.

Getting to her feet, she walked with them through the bog on the driest patch of bog she could find. The presence of rifts tugged at her hand, leading them to where they swirled. Closing them was getting increasingly difficult, as they began spitting out more variety of demons than she’d previously encountered. Revenant, despair, and rage demons came in vast numbers, leaving them nearly drained by the time the rifts was finally closed. Taking time to recover, they were soon back on the trail as they pushed closer to the keep.

Reaching the second camp by late afternoon, Mariah heard the small sigh of relief that Varric let out. She knew he was having a harder time trudging through the bog than she and Bull were, given the depth of the sludge compared to the length of his legs. Passing him a bottle of heated poultice, she watched as he disappeared into one of the tents to apply it. Taking a seat by the fire, she thanked the small woman that passed her a bowl of stew.

“How you holding up there, Boss?” Bull asked, taking a seat beside her.

“I’m fine.” she answered softly.

“Even if I wasn’t Ben Hassrath, I could tell that’s not the case. It shows in your eyes. Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“I could ease the tension in your shoulders with a trick the Tamassrans use to tend to wounded warriors and their bed partners.”

“How so?” she asked, trying not to blush.

“Here. Let me scoot behind you and I’ll show you.”

Eyeing him skeptically, Mariah made room for him to sit. She felt that familiar wave of fear wash over her that always came when someone she didn’t trust was behind her, and struggled to push it down. Bull’s assurance that he wasn’t going to hurt her did little to ease her fears, as there was no way she could have stopped him if he wished it.

“Don’t worry, Boss. I know what you went through, and I’m not going do anything you don’t want.” he whispered softly.

“What do you mean?” she asked hesitantly.

“Ben Hassrath.” he answered.

Meeting his eyes, she knew exactly what he’d done. He was a Qunari spy, and had likely investigated her history thoroughly. Swallowing the hard lump in her throat, she meet his gaze levelly.

“I’d appreciate it if no one else knew.”

“My lips are sealed, Boss. Besides. Not my place to say anything.”

Offering him a small smile of thanks, she moaned softly as he began massaging her shoulders. He applied just enough pressure to ease the aches and pains, though she knew he could easily take her head off if he’d wanted. His hands were hard and rough, but the way he worked them over her neck and back was delightful. Sighing, she leaned into his ministrations, only wanting him to continue taking the tension from her body. 

Thanking him as he returned to his seat, she watched as he stretched out his long, powerful legs. The Qunari were often seen as mindless beasts from the north, bent on converting or destroying everything in their path that went against the Qun. He was proof to the contrary. Sure, the Qunari didn’t have the same attachment to people that the rest of the people did, but it didn’t mean they were worth any less. Bull was open about his assignment when she’d first met him, letting her know up front that he was a Qunari spy. His job was to get close to those in power, relating what he learned back to his superiors. From what she’d seen, the letters he’d sent were very basic, revealing just enough of the Inquisition’s plans to satisfy the Qunari back home.

Eating what little of her supper she could, she got to her feet and stretched. She knew Varric had to be feeling tired and sore as well, as the look he’d giver her when she’d handed him the poultice was all she needed. He’d come out and eaten his meal quickly before returning to the tent they shared to rest. It wasn’t exactly easy, given the difficulty the bog presented them, and being a man of the city didn’t help much either. Thanking Bull again for easing her aches, she slipped into the tent and removed her armor. Varric was snoring loudly, indicating just how tired the man really was. Crawling onto her cot, she tugged off her boots and lay staring up at the ceiling.

_The spring breeze brought the scent of wild flowers as it drifted over the castle walls. It was peaceful here, in the place where the land touched the sky. The battlements were like a safe haven to her, a place where few people would come to bother her. She was there with him again, as they had been on many occasions before. They had come just to spend a few quiet moments together, away from the prying eyes of the refugees, away from the duties that would see them part, even if only for a while. If she got cold, he was quick to wrap her in his warm surcoat. It was comforting, and smelled like him, warming her from the inside out._

_Whenever his arms came around her, she would lean into his powerful embrace. They were long passed the point of identifying as mage and Templar, long passed caring who saw them together. The fact that they were there, together, was all that mattered. It was a place of contentment, for them both. After their first walk together, the troops had learned to leave him be when he’d threatened the man that sought to bring him a report. She’d been certain he would have gone with Jim, as he was a man who took his responsibilities seriously. It was an act that endeared him to her more than she thought he knew, more than anything she could have ever imagined._

_“The sun rises through the haze of the Breach, glowing, gleaming, growing. It’s like saying that it will always be right, even when it’s wrong.” the voice came._

_“You again. You seem to know a lot about me, and I know nothing of you. How do I know you’re not a demon?” she asked, blinking at the form through the haze of her dream._

_“I was a demon, but now I’m not. Kindness, compassion, caring... Seeking out pain and making it better. Not feeding on it, taking away the hurt.” he replied._

_“Ok, not a demon. What do I call you?”_

_“Friend?”_

_“I mean your name.”_

_“I’m Cole.”_

_“Cole. Ok, what do you want with me?”_

_“I want to help you, to heal, to trust, to grow. There is pain in your heart, and I want to take it away.”_

_“And how do you propose to do that?”_

_“With a little of me, what I am.”_

_“You mean you want to possess me. Like a demon.”_

_“No, I’m not a demon. I don’t want to possess you. I want to help you.”_

_“If that’s true, how about to let me have a night to just rest, without dreams of him, or the night terrors of my past.”_

_“You want to sleep?”_

_“That would be nice.”_

_“Then sleep.”_

Mariah woke to the sounds of a scuffle, and hurried from her tent. Seeing the scouts doing their best to fend of the corpses that shambled toward them, she knew she had to help. Casting a barrier over the men and women to protect them, she then turned her attention to the undead. Calling up a wall of fire, she soon had the rotting bodies wrapped in searing flames. Watching as Bull appeared out of nowhere, she nodded her head in thanks as he helped her to quickly dispatch the cadavers. Taking a seat by the fire, she knew there would be no way she would be able to go back to sleep.

“Might want to get your boots on if you plan on staying up, Boss.” Bull said, smirking slightly.

Looking down at her feet, she realized she’d neglected to put them on in her rush to help the troops. Shaking her head as she chuckled, she got to her feet and slipped inside her tent. Sitting on her cot, she opened her pack and pulled out a change of socks. Tugging them on her feet, she then proceeded to don the rest of her armor before reemerging. Returning to her seat, she kept watch beyond the edge of the firelight for anything moving their direction.

As the sun began to rise, she stretched and got to her feet. She knew they couldn’t delay any longer, as the fate of the Inquisition soldiers was uncertain. Cullen had made the request personally, and she didn’t want to let him down. She would recover the men and women the Avvar had taken hostage, no matter how difficult it would prove to be. Thanking the woman for the biscuits she offered, Mariah took a bite before taking up her staff and starting off toward the ruins the barbarians had holed up in.

Several undead blocked her path as she pressed on, sending a chill of uneasiness up her spine. She’d seen some of the mages at Ostwick raise the corpses of those who had fallen, turning them against both Templars, and the mages that fought against them. She’d never seen such magic before, and it made her shiver to her core. The cadavers were every bit as dangerous in death as they had been in life, if not moreso, especially since they weren’t hindered by pain or injury. They did as they were commanded, without hesitation. Still, she wouldn’t let her fears come between her and the task she’d been asked to perform.

Reaching the old ruins, Mariah studied the structure carefully. There was only one way in or out, and a small army of corpses stood between her and the gate. Looking for any possible cover, she realized she would have to just charge in, forcing her way through the corpses as quickly as she could. She chided herself for not waiting for Bull or Varric, but then, the men had either been distracted by some of the other troops, or sleeping so soundly that they wouldn’t even wake for an avalanche that toppled over them. 

Casting a barrier over herself, she moved quickly towards the corpses, taking out as many as she could before reaching the gate. It was difficult at best, as the more she cut down, the more came after her. Knowing she needed to close the gate to keep them out, she quickly searched for a lever that would let it fall. Spotting it atop the battlements, she growled in frustration. Two heavily armored men with even stronger shields moved towards her, attempting to block her from the stairs that would take her up. If that wasn’t enough, she had a pair of archers on the walkway firing arrows down at her, pelting her barrier with their icy missiles. 

Ducking beneath the shield of the first warrior, she rolled to her left to avoid the blade of the second. Knowing she would need to take them out first, she lured them into a position to charge at her from opposite sides. Moving mere seconds before they collided, she flipped herself out of the way and started for the stairs. The archers reacted swiftly by drawing their daggers, attempting to cut her down where she stood. Pulling up her magical shield, she blocked the first man before turning her attention to the woman. Creating a dagger of ice, she quickly buried it in her belly before returning her attention to the other.

Pushing passed the man, she smirked as he gave chase up to the battlements. Kicking the lever to drop the gate, she then ducked under his attack and moved to strike. Meeting his blade with her own, she realized he had the advantage of strength, and would have to try another tactic. Letting him get behind her, she wrapped her arm around his, and used the momentum to toss him over her shoulder and off the battlements. Watching only long enough for him to hit the ground, she cringed as the undead turned toward him, tearing flesh from bone as they began devouring the man.

Racing quickly up the small hill, she slowed her movements so that she could sneak closer to those gathered around the small fire. Letting her barrier slip over her, she the called up a ring of fire to encase the Avvar. Their screams of agony as the flames licked at their flesh gave her only a moment’s pause, as she knew they would draw the remaining Avvar out of their holes. Rushing swiftly passed them, she took a quick headcount to see how many there were left. Two heavily armored men with tower shields, and three archers up on what would have been the area for the throne. Hearing a man bellowing out to her, she let her eyes move to where he stood, swinging a massive maul in the air above him.

“Herald of Andraste, face me! For I am the hand of Korth himself!” the man shouted.

Looking at her opponents, Mariah regretted going off alone. She’d managed to take out the corpses and the initial guards, but this was a challenge she doubted she could face. Drawing in a steadying breath, she cast a fresh barrier before drawing her blade. The shielded men charge first, knocking her easily off her feet. Rolling backwards, she momentarily regained her footing before jumping to the side to dodge the other man. Blinking as an arrow stopped just inches from her face, she gave a silent prayer of thanks for the spell she’d been taught early on in her magical instruction.

Shooting off several fireballs, she watched as the first archer succumbed to the flames, lighting the second woman as he fell to the ground. Seeing the larger Avvar with the massive maul approaching, she knew the only way she would be able to defeat him would be to take out the other four opponents first. Charging herself with an electrical pulse, Mariah then used the lightning to increase her speed. Rushing toward the remaining two archers, she tackled the one, impaling her on her blade, before sweeping the feet out from under the other. Using her sword as a conduit, she fried the last archer before once again moving away.

Feeling the breeze behind her as the maul swung mere inches from her head, Mariah swung her leg in an attempt to sweep the enormous man off his feet. He was far too heavy however, and her leg impacted with his armor painfully. Managing a narrow escape from the blow that surely would have crushed her, she quickly regained her feet rushed swiftly away. Feeling the heavy metal of the shield knock her to the ground, she grunted in an effort to get back up. Watching as the man with the maul moved toward her, she suddenly got an idea that could very well save her hide. 

Gaining the shield bearer’s attention, she moved quickly within striking distance of the giant with the maul. She knew her timing had to be perfect, else there’s be nothing left of her to send home to Haven but a pile of squishy goo. Seeing the man take the stance of a shield charge, she counted each beat of her heart as she made ready to move. Ducking beneath the maul as the Avvar chieftan swung at her, she heard the clang of the massive weapon against the metal of the other man’s shield. Seeing him fly back several feet, she knew she needed to move quickly if she was to dispatch him.

Knowing she wasn’t likely to get that lucky a second time, she froze the giant’s feet to the ground temporarily so that she could turn her attention to the other man with the shield. Clashing blades with his, she knew he hadn’t expected her to wield anything but magic. It was an advantage she would press, and so made for the man’s unprotected shoulder. Cleaving a massive gash in his flesh, she then split the wound open with a shard of ice. His screams quickly died however, as Mariah saw the maul swing over her head. The impact sent the man’s upper torso flying across the courtyard, leaving his hips and legs to fall to the ground in a lump.

Hearing the giant growling in frustration, she found herself grateful that she was as swift as she was. She stood just over six feet tall, and had been made to account for that early on in life. Rolling behind him, she sliced his leg open with her sword, spilling his blood easily to the ground. Striking the other, she watched as he blinked in surprise as he dropped to his knees, his hamstrings cut cleanly through. While it gave her the advantage of movement, it didn’t help her escape from the massive blow of his weapon as he swung it toward her side. She knew several bones had been broken from the impact, but she couldn’t give up, not yet.

Forcing herself to her feet, she swallowed the pain like three day old ale. Casting a barrier over herself, she knew her best course of action would be to keep the massive Avvar as far from herself as was possible. Calling up a powerfully intense wave of fire, she blasted the man with almost everything she had. She was wearing down faster than she’d have liked, though it shouldn’t have been a surprise. She’d taken on all the Avvar holed up here by herself, not allowing even a moment to catch her breath. Moving as swiftly as possible as he drew near, having gotten back to his feet, she tried to block the heavy blow of his maul with her blade, only to have it shatter from the sheer force of the swing.

Covering herself in a case of ice, she gulped down a healing potion, hoping it would restore her enough to see the battle through. Hearing the man laugh at her, she grit her teeth as she summoned a blade of ice. Waiting just long enough for him to raise the maul in preparation of delivering the final blow, she buried the blade in his genitals. His howl of agony was music to her ears, as it meant he was finished. Struggling against her own body, she stood over him, glaring dangerously. Casting him a snarl, she swung the icy weapon, severing the man’s head from his shoulders. Letting out a weary breath, she knew that for now, at least, she was safe.

Mustering what was left of her strength, she stumbled toward a door the had previously been guarded. Shattering the lock with a shard of ice, she pushed it slowly open. Seeing the battered faces of the troops within, she offered them a small smile.

“Is everyone alright?” she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Some of us are wounded, but we can make it back on our own.” a woman answered.

“She _came_ for us...” a man said in disbelief.

“I told you she would.” another man responded.

Smiling as she watched them get slowly to their feet, she closed her eyes. They were safe, for now, and she could make her way back to Haven. Turning to leave, she felt her legs give out from underneath her. Collapsing to the ground, she growled as the pain washed over her anew. Squeezing her eyes shut, she cried out as a pair of arms lifted her off the soggy stone. Turning to look up at who’d darred touch her, she saw the deep scowl on Bull’s face as he glared down at her.

“Here I thought you were the smart one.” he said disapprovingly.

“I know. What I did was stupid, and I have no excuse.” she answered.

“That’s an understatement. How do you think Curly’s going to react when he hears what you did?” Varric asked.

“I fully expect a lecture about the importance of teamwork, and how it’s foolish to risk my life when I’m needed to close rifts.” she sighed.

“That’s putting it mildly.” Varric stated, folding his arms across his chest.

Closing her eyes, she felt the painful sting that reminded her she was nothing more than a tool to the people, never _would_ be anything else. Finding herself wishing for better, she knew that was all it would ever be: a hope that there was actually something better for her somewhere...


	37. Chapter 37

The return trip to Haven seemed longer than it actually was. She’d used healing potions and salves to ease the aches from her broken bones, grateful that they’d at least started to knit back together. Varric and Bull were quiet for most of the journey, making her feel even worse for taking on the Avvar alone. The teasing was _much_ more preferable than the silence of a cold shoulder. Sliding gently from her saddle as they passed through the gates, she made her way to her little hut, not really wanting to talk with anyone just then. She knew once Cullen heard what she’d done in going off alone she’d have to face his anger. She wasn’t sure she was ready for that.

Bolting the door behind her, she peeled off her armor and set it beside her bed. Filling the tub with hot water, she removed her clothing and sank slowly in. Sighing as it ease the tension in her muscles, she took her time to bathe before getting out and drying off. Putting on a clean change of clothes, she pulled on her coat and made for the war room in the Chantry. Approaching the old wooden doors, she could hear the heated argument from within and had to steel herself for the aggressive lectures she was about to receive. Turning the handle, she stepped forward with her chin held high.

“What were you _thinking_ , going off alone?” Cullen growled, meeting her eyes as she entered.

“I didn’t want to risk anyone else’s life than had already been put in jeopardy just by being in the swamp. I stand by my decision now, just as I did then.” she retorted.

“It was foolish. You must be more careful in the future.” Leliana added.

“I saved the troops, what more do you want?” she snapped.

“Your actions, while certainly brave, could have had a vastly different outcome. As it is, there are several guests who would like to meet with you to discuss an alliance.” Josephine stated.

“Whatever the rest of you think, I’m not a noble. I’m a mage, remember? Mages can’t inherit titles or land.” she snarled.

“Whatever you were before attending the Conclave, you are now the Herald of Andraste, the only hope the people have in these dark times.” Cassandra said, meeting her eyes levelly.

“How many times do I have to remind you that I’m not the Herald, of _anything_.” she retorted, turning to meet the eyes of the others.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s true or not, it’s what the people want to believe. That gives them hope. Hope that there’s someone out there trying to bring order to the chaos plaguing all of Thedas.” Leliana stated gently.

“I never asked for this, and I...” she said, shaking her head.

“Don’t think you’re anything more than a mage caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, as you have said on many occasions.” Cassandra finished, offering the woman a small smile.

Letting out a sigh of resignation, Mariah placed her hands on her hips before meeting the eyes of the others in turn.

“So. What do you wish of your performing monkey today?” she asked defeatedly.

“We’ve received word from Redcliffe that Grand Enchanter Fiona, you met her in Val Royeaux, wishes a meeting to discuss lending the Inquisition the power of the mages to help close the Breach. We have also received a letter from nobles gathering at Therinfal Redoubt, wishing you to meet with the Templars, hoping they’ll lend their aid.” Josephine answered.

“Fuck the Templars. They can rot in whatever hell they crawled up from.” Mariah answered coldly. Seeing the glower Cullen gave her, she turned her attention back to the women. “What do we know about the situation in Redcliffe?”

“Not much, only that it’s where King Alistair sent the mages to protect them from the Templars. It’s been quiet there for some time, which makes us concerned that perhaps all is not as good as we would like it to be.” Cassandra replied.

“Redcliffe it is. I’ll set out right away, as I just want this over and done with already.” Mariah said, turning for the door.

“You just got here, and from what Bull and Varric have reported, you’re still recovering from the fight with the Avvar.” Josephine added, looking after her in concern.

“Yeah. And waiting for my bones to mend isn’t going to help me heal any faster. At least I can make myself useful, instead of just lingering here and wasting time.” she retorted, casting a glance at Cullen.

“But...” Josephine began.

“It’s done. I’ve made my decision. Besides. My horse is already saddled and my bags packed. Why wait when I’m already ready to go...” Mariah finished.

Stepping from the war room, she walked quickly to her hut and gathered her gear. Making her way to the stables, she watched as the young man brushed her horse before putting a fresh blanket on her back and cinching the saddle firmly around her belly. Swinging herself up, she winced slightly at the pain before turning toward the path that would take her back out of Haven’s gates.

Haven...

It was supposed to be a place of safety, where one could seek shelter and refuge from the world beyond the gates. For her, it had become a place of endless torment, either from her advisors telling her what to do, or the lingering sensation she got whenever Cullen was around. He’d made it clear that his interest was only in what she could do for the Inquisition, not who she was as a person. She’d hoped...

No. No thinking about things that could never be. They were from two different worlds, and there was no bridge that could cross that divide. Wiping the stray tear from her face, she kicked her horse into a gentle lope. The sooner she got to Redcliffe, the sooner she would find out what Fiona’s help would cost. Aside from all of that, the distance would help ease the pain that laced through her heart; it was the pain from knowing she was nothing more than a tool, and would never be anything else.

Reaching Redcliffe several days later, she found the place in a state of eerie calm. Cassandra and Varric felt it too, having joined her shortly after she’d departed Haven. While the dwarf might still have been frustrated by her actions in the bog, he wasn’t about to let her go off alone. Cassandra wasn’t either, though she would have preferred Bull to the dour woman. He’d had to leave with Krem to settle a matter for the Ben Hassrath, and was thusly unavailable. Letting the stable hand take her horse to feed and rest, she walked through the village with her senses on edge. Something wasn’t right, though she couldn’t pinpoint just what. 

Making her way to the tavern where Fiona had asked to meet with her, she furrowed her brow as the woman claimed she’d not been to Val Royeaux in some time. Seeing a man enter with his son, she couldn’t help but notice the air of arrogance about him, or the emblem of the Tevinter Magistry. His very presence made her uneasy, and the superior way he carried himself made her want to throttle him. Restraining her temper, she listened as he began telling her what he wanted of the Inquisition in exchange for the mages’ help. The fact that Fiona had sworn herself to the Tevinter Imperium angered her, something that was evident in the dark glare she cast to the woman.

Looking to the man’s son as he returned with the drinks his father had asked for, she got quickly to her feet as he seemed to collapse. Rushing to help him, she took the note he discretely pressed into her hand as she helped him back to his feet. Watching as Alexius slipped an arm under the boy, she felt curious as to what he suffered from. Waiting until they had both departed, she carefully unfolded the small missive and read it aloud.

“Come to the Chantry, you are in great danger.” she said, looking to where Alexius and Felix had gone.

“Think it’s a trap?” Varric asked.

“It doesn’t matter if it is. If there’s a way we can learn more about what’s going on here, we need to take that chance.” she answered, meeting the dwarf’s eyes.

Stepping from the tavern, she thanked the man that gave her directions. Looking to her hand as it began to pulse violently, she knew there was a rift close by. Swinging the doors open, she saw an elegantly dressed man doing his best to fight off the demons that poured out of the rift and sought to bring him down. Moving swiftly to his side, she worked quickly to destroy the demons and send them back to the Fade where they belonged.

“Fascinating! How does that work exactly?” the man asked, turning to face her once they were safe. “You don’t even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and BOOM! Rift closes.” he finished, smirking.

“Who are you?” Mariah asked skeptically.

“Ah. Getting ahead of myself again, I see. Dorian of house Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?”

“Watch yourself. The pretty ones are always the worst.” Bull said, stepping out of the shadows to stand at her side.

“Suspicious friends you have here. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable, as I’m sure you can imagine.” Dorian smiled, looking from the Qunari to her.

“Are you a Magister?” Mariah asked.

“Alright. Let’s say this once. I’m a mage from Tevinter, but not a member of the Magisterium. I know southerners use the terms interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians.” Dorian answered.

“I was expecting Felix to be here.” Mariah stated, looking around. 

“I’m sure he’s on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father.” Dorian replied.

“Alexius couldn’t jump to Felix’s side fast enough when he pretended to be feint. Is something wrong with him?”

“He’s had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely.”

“So then it was you that sent the note.” Mariah stated, folding her arms across her chest.

“I am Someone had to warn you, after all. Look. You must know there’s danger. That should be obvious, even without the note.” Dorian said, dropping his voice so that it was barely above a whisper. “Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels right out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”

“I’ve never heard of magic that controls time.” Mariah stated.

“That is fascinating, if true, and almost certainly dangerous.” Cassandra added.

“The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up, and slowed others down. Soon, there will be more like it, and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it’s unraveling the world.”

“I think I need more proof than ‘magical time control, go with it!’.“

“I know what I’m talking about. I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys...”

“He didn’t do it for them.” Felix answered, stepping towards them.

“Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?” Dorian asked, flashing the man a brilliant smile.

“No, but I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day.” Felix answered, turning to face Mariah. “My father’s joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves, ‘Venatori’. And I can tell you one thing: whatever he’s done for them, he’s done it to get to you.”

“Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mage rebellion just to get to me?” Mariah asked.

“They’re obsessed with you, but I don’t know why. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?” Felix replied.

“You can close rifts... Maybe there’s a connection? Or they see you as a threat.” Dorian mused.

“If the venatori are behind those rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they’re even worse than I thought.” Felix added.

“Alexius is your father. Why are you working against him?” Mariah questioned.

“For the same reason Dorian works against him. I love my father, and I love my country. But this? Cults? Time magic? What he’s doing now is madness. For his own sake, you have to stop him.” Felix answered.

“It would also be nice if he didn’t rip a hole in time. There’s already a hole in the sky.” Dorian added.

“All this for me? And here I didn’t get Alexius anything.” Mariah smirked. 

“Send him a fruit basket. Everyone loves those.” Dorian chuckled. “You know you’re his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn’t know I’m here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll be in touch. Oh, and Felix? Try not to get yourself killed.” Dorian said, turning to walk away.

“There are worse things than dying, Dorian.” Felix answered grimly.

Looking to the others, Mariah followed Felix from the Chantry. She had much to discuss with her advisors when she returned to Haven, and she really didn’t want to delay any longer than she had to. Making her way to the stables, she paid the boy for looking after their horses before swinging herself up into the saddle. Furrowing her brow, she wondered what was so special about her that made everyone want to either bask in her glory, hoping some of it would wear off on them, or desperate to kill her. Shaking her head, she set off on the return trip to the village in the mountains. 

Reaching the sprawling village many days later, Mariah passed her horse to the stable master before rubbing the weariness from her legs. She still wasn’t accustomed to riding, though she was becoming more proficient with each passing day. The trip home had given her time to think about what Dorian and Felix had revealed to her, and she knew she just couldn’t leave Redcliffe to the hands of a Tevinter Magister, people known for keeping slaves and using blood magic however they see fit. She’s witnessed its use in Ostwick, and felt the consequences when it went horribly wrong. It wasn’t something she wanted anyone else to experience, and thus resigned herself to helping free the mages indentured to Alexius.

Retiring to her hut for the night, she quickly bathed and crawled into bed. She’d skipped supper once again, and it was starting to show. She just didn’t feel like eating, as her mind was in a state of turmoil that kept her appetite at bay. The very idea of food was sickening to her, and if she ate more than a few bites here and there, her stomach forced it all to come back out. Flopping down on her bed, she wondered how her advisors, how _Cullen_ would take the news that she planned on freeing the mages. Not favorably, she knew, but it was something she just felt was the right thing to do.

Tossing and turning throughout the night, she finally abandoned the idea of sleep and instead went to her favorite patch of ice. Staring up at the Breach, she wondered just how much power it was going to take to close it. With luck, she’d be freed from the mark, and allowed to go about her life as she pleased. It wasn’t a likely scenario, given that mages not a part of the circle were apostates, and thusly hunted by the Templars until caught or killed. Neither option sounded appealing, given her experiences with the Templars. Looking to Varric as he came to join her, she offered the man a small smile.

“So. Looks like this could be all over soon. What’s next for you, Torch?” he asked, joining her on her rock.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll travel. I’ve always wanted to see Rivain or Antiva, maybe I’ll go there.” she answered.

“Not going to stick around a certain Templar?”

“Why would I? There’s nothing for me there.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Curly’s been fretting for your safety ever since you left. I’m not sure he’s just going to let you walk out on him like that.”

“Cullen only sees me as a tool, same as everyone else. They say that I’m special because I survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes, that I’ve got this fucking mark on my hand that allows me to close rifts. What they fail to understand is that the damned thing is trying to kill me. Every time we’re within a mile of a rift, the damned thing burns like the fires of hell until I close the fucking thing. It leaves me drained every single time, and yet, I push on. I’m tired of pushing, Varric. I’m tired of trying to be what the people expect me to be. What they _hope_ I am.”

“I’m one of them, Torch. I know how the rifts affect you, and still, you go after them with a passion I’ve never seen before. So what if people don’t look beyond the sparkle and shine of the labels they put on you. That’s not what’s important. It’s that, despite everything, you continue to show them what you’re made of. You show them the care and compassion the rest of the world seems to have forgotten. Now matter how hard you try to hide it.” he said, offering her a small smile.

“I know you really didn’t come here to try and make me feel better. What do you need?” she asked, changing the subject.

“For the record, I consider you a friend. Friends look out for one another, Torch. Friends help each other when they’re in need, even if it’s not wanted at the time.” Varric responded.

Sighing, Mariah met his eyes. They were warm and friendly, possibly the kindest eyes she’d ever seen. He was genuinely honest, not trying to sugar coat anything or butter her up. He truly liked her, and was concerned for her well being. Offering him a small smile, she got to her feet and brushed herself off.

“What’s on the list of things to do for today?” she asked.

“Breakfast. After that, I assume Josephine has some hot shot or other for you to schmooze with. Gotta keep those allies happy.” he chuckled.

“I’m not really hungry...”

“Sure, and I’m the Queen of Antiva.”

“Aren’t Queens supposed to be female?” she smirked.

“Don’t question royalty.” he chuckled.

Joining him at the inn, Mariah tried to eat as much as she was able. It wasn’t a lot, especially given how sensitive her stomach had been as of late. Still, she had to admit that the ham and eggs she managed to put in her made her feel a great deal better. Pushing her plate away when she was done, she chuckled as Bull slid it towards him and finished what was left. Looking to the small elven girl that brought a message for her, she sighed as she saw that it was from Josephine. Getting to her feet, she paid for her meal before making her way to the Chantry’s war room. Approaching the door, she could hear the discussion taking place from within.

“We don’t have the manpower to take the castle! Either we find another way in, or give up this nonsense and go get the Templars!” Cullen stated in frustration.

“Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister, Commander. This cannot be allowed to stand.” Cassandra said, looking to her as she entered.

“The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It’s an obvious trap.” Josephine argued.

“So we’ve heard from Alexius, then. How nice.” Mariah joked, moving to stand before the table across from Cullen.

“And yet, some of us want to sit and do nothing.” Leliana said, looking pointedly from her to Josephine.

“Not this again.” the woman stated darkly.

“Redcliffe castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults. If you go in there, you’ll die. And we’ll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won’t allow it.” Cullen growled, looking from Leliana to her.

“Glad to know I have _some_ value at least.” Mariah retorted under her breath. “Even if it _is_ just as a tool to be used and discarded.”

“And if we don’t even _try_ to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power at our doorstep!” Leliana snapped.

“Even if we _could_ assault the keep, it would be for naught. An _Orlesian’s_ Inquisition marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied.” Josephine argued back.

“The Magister...” Cassandra began.

“Has outplayed us.” Cullen finished, meeting the woman’s steely gaze.

“The Magister’s son, Felix, told me Alexius is in a cult that’s obsessed with me. I doubt they’ll graciously receive our apologies and go about their business.” Mariah smirked.

“They will remain a threat, and a powerful one, unless we act.” Leliana stated.

“We cannot accept defeat now. There must be a solution.” Cassandra said, looking to each person.

“Where is the Arl of Redcliffe? I’m sure he’d help us get his castle back.” Mariah asked.

“After he was displaced, Arl Teagan rode straight for Denerim to petition the crown for help. I doubt he’ll want our assistance once the Ferelden army lays siege to his castle.” Josephine answered.

“Wait... There is a secret passage into the castle, and escape route for the family. It’s too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through.” Leliana offered.

“Too risky. Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the Magister.” Cullen replied.

“That’s why we need a distraction.” Leliana smirked. “Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?”

“Focus their attention of the Herald while we take out the Tevinters... It’s risky, but it could work.” Cullen agreed.

Turning suddenly as the door behind her burst open, Mariah let out an inaudible sigh of relief as she watched Dorian stride confidently in.

“Fortunately, you’ll have help.” he said, approaching the table. 

“This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods, Commander.” one of the soldiers stated as he followed Dorian in.

Seeing the way Cullen looked from the man to Dorian, Mariah wondered if he was going to have him arrested. Turning her attention back to the mage as he began to speak, she hoped Cullen would at least hear him out.

“Your spies will never get passed Alexius’ magic without my help. So if you’re going after him, I’m coming along.” Dorian finished, meeting Cullen’s eyes firmly.

“The plan puts you in the most danger. We can’t, in good conscience, order you to do this.” Cullen said gently, turning to face her. “We can still go after the Templars, if you’d rather not play the bait. It’s up to you.”


	38. Chapter 38

“You’re not a tool.” Cullen said, walking briskly to catch up to her.

“Oh yeah, you’re right. I’m property.” she quipped.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“You all but came out and said it back there.”

“I know it sounded that way, but I honestly didn’t mean for it to. What I meant to say was... I’m afraid for you. The situation in Redcliffe is dangerous, at best. I don’t want... That is to say...”

“You think the Templars would be less so? I’m a mage, remember?”

Swallowing hard as he stepped closer to her, she closed her eyes. His touch was feather light as he brushed her cheek, sending shivers racing up her spine. His breath was hot against her lips as he leaned closer. The finger that lightly moved the lock of fiery hair behind her ear was almost electric. Her heart beat loudly in her ears, pounding in eager anticipation of what it was she hoped he planned to do next.

“About to get all smoochie, yeah? Don’t mind me, I’ll just be waiting over here.” Sera said, snickering at the pair.

Sighing as Cullen pulled swiftly away, she turned to face the woman.

“What do you want, Sera?” Mariah asked, watching Cullen make his way out of the Chantry.

“You were about to get all cozy with the Commander, yeah? Lots to talk about there. Why don’t we?”

“Because there’s nothing to talk about.”

“If you say so.” Sera teased. “Great hair, for a jackboot...”

“What was it you needed?”

“I hear you’re going after the mages, yeah? Bunch of nutters wearing their mother’s drapes and stuff. I mean, we could, yeah? But let’s not and just go stand over there. Where there aren’t any mages.”

“And you think the Templars would be any better?”

“Bunch of pissed off helm polishers, they are. Still better than magic.”

“Have you forgotten that I’m a mage too?”

“But you’re not all... _magey_ and stuff. You don’t go round flashing spells and scaring people. Like other mages do.”

“Given my experience with Templars, I think I’m better off siding with the mages.”

“Bout to get _some_ experience with a Templar, yeah? You’ve kissed him, yeah? Got all lips and tongues up in your face? Bet it was all scratchy and stuff, because, hair on his face.”

“She’s not had the opportunity to get all kissy face with Curly yet. People keep getting in the way.” Varric smirked, meeting her eyes.

“Why is it you feel the need to tease me about something that isn’t going to happen?” Mariah asked, turning to face the dwarf.

“Hasn’t, you mean. Can’t be too far off, yeah?” Sera chuckled.

“It’s pointless trying to talk to either of you, or convince you there’s nothing going on between Cullen and I.” Mariah said, exasperated.

Turning to walk out of the Chantry, she wanted to put as much distance between her and the others as she could. She needed to gear up for the trip back to Redcliffe, which wasn’t going to be particularly easy. The Tevinter Magisters were known to be ruthless, using blood magic to enforce their will on those weaker than themselves. Now, she was going to face one that had used time magic to warp reality as he saw fit. Given what she’d seen, Dorian was right. It was wildly unstable, and Alexius needed to be stopped.

Reaching Redcliffe many days later, Mariah passed her horse to the stable hand and set off for the castle. Showing the invitation to the guard, she saw the way he looked between her, Bull and Varric. After hearing him say that it was meant only for her, she folded her arms across her chest and told the man that if they couldn’t go, neither would she. Smirking at his obvious frustration, she followed him into the main hall. Approaching the throne where Alexius lounged, she stopped at the base of the stairs, challenging him with her steady gaze.

“My lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived.” the man said, announcing their presence to Alexius.

“My friends! It’s so good to see you again!” Alexius began, getting to his feet and descending the stairs toward her. “And your associates, of course. I’m sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties.”

“Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?” Fiona asked, moving to stand beside Mariah.

“Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives.” Alexius answered.

“If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition.” Mariah stated.

“Thank you.” Fiona nodded.

Seeing the look of frustration on Alexius’ face, Mariah knew he wasn’t expecting her to be so determined to have their negotiation go her way. Watching him return to the throne, she met his eyes levelly.

“The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?” Alexius stated arrogantly.

“Nothing at all. I’m just going to take the mages and leave.” Mariah answered.

“And how do you imagine you’ll accomplish such a feat?” Alexius sneered.

“She knows everything, father.” Felix said, moving to stand beside the man.

“Felix... What have you done?” Alexius snarled.

“You wanted me here, why?” Mariah asked bluntly.

“Do you know what you are?” Alexius growled. “You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark, a gift you don’t even understand, and think you’re in control? You’re nothing but a mistake.” he finished, getting to his feet and drawing closer to her.

“If I’m a mistake, what exactly was the Breach supposed to accomplish?”

“It was to be a triumphant moment for the Elder One, for this world!”

“Father, listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?” Felix asked, moving toward the man.

“He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliche everyone expects us to be.” Dorian said, making his way from the shadows to stand at her side.

“Dorian...” Alexius snarled. “I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”

“Blah blah. ‘My cult is better than yours’. I’ve heard it a thousand times.”

“Well, you know, it’s a chance for the Imperium to really one-up that whole ‘starting the Blight’ thing.” Dorian smirked.

“He will make the world bow to mages once more! We’ll rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas.” Alexius stated confidently.

“You _can’t_ involve my people in this!” Fiona shouted.

“Alexius... This is what you and I talked about _never_ wanting to happen! Why would you _support_ this?” Dorian asked.

“Stop it, father. Give up the venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach, and let’s go home.” Felix pleaded.

“No! It’s the only way, Felix. He can save you!” Alexius answered desperately.

“Save me?” Felix questioned.

“There _is_ a way. The Elder One promised if I undo the mistake at the Temple...”

“I’m going to die... You need to accept that.” Felix stated gently.

“Seize them, venatori! The Elder One demands this woman’s life!” Alexius growled, turning to face her.

Hearing the sounds of arrows flying through the air and bones snapping, Mariah knew Leliana’s agents had made it through the tunnels. Smirking up at Alexius, she saw the rage flash in his eyes.

“Your men are dead, Alexius.” she grinned.

“You... Are a _mistake_! You never should have existed!” Alexius snarled viciously, raising the small amulet he’d been holding.

“NO!” Dorian shouted, casting a spell to counter the effects of what he knew his former mentor was attempting to do.

Feeling the hole suck her in, she thought she might be sick. Landing in a pool of stagnant water, she turned to face the guards as the uttered their surprise at her appearance.

“Blood of the Elder One!” the first man exclaimed.

“Where’d _they_ come from?” the second man asked in surprise.

Seeing them charge toward her, she pulled her sword from her sheath and met the first man blade to blade. The cool sensation of the barrier Dorian cast washed over her refreshingly. Offering him a small smile as she glanced back, she sidestepped the man and spun his sword out of his hand. Quickly slitting his throat, she let out a sigh of relief as she watched Dorian dispatch the other.

“Displacement? Interesting...” Dorian mused. “It’s probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us... to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?”

“The last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall...”

“Let’s see... If we’re still in the castle, it _isn’t_... Oh! Of course! It’s not simply where, it’s _when_! Alexius used the amulet as a focus! It moved us through time!”

“Moved us through _time_? Can that even be done?” Mariah asked, astonished.

“Normally, I would say no. Obviously, Alexius has taken his research to exciting new heights.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call this _exciting_.”

“We’ve seen his temporal rifts before... This time, we simply... passed _through_ one. Let’s look around, see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back... _if_ we can...”

“What was Alexius trying to do?”

“I _believe_ his original plan was to remove you from time completely. If that happened, you would never have been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, or mangled his Elder One’s plans. I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us into the rift before he was ready. I countered it. The magic went wild, and here we are. Make sense?”

“It just seems so insane.” Mariah said, shaking her head.

“I don’t even want to _think_ what this will do to the fabric of the world... We didn’t ‘travel’ through time so much as punch a hole through it and toss it into the privy. But don’t worry. I’m here, I’ll protect you.” he smirked.

“There were others in the hall. Could they have been drawn through the rift?”

“I doubt it was large enough to bring the whole room through. Alexius wouldn’t risk catching himself or Felix in it. They’re probably still where and when we left them. In some sense, anyway.”

“Alexius mentioned an ‘Elder One’ in the hall. Do you know who he was talking about?”

“The leader of the venatori, I suspect. Some Magister aspiring to godhood. It’s the same old tune. ‘Let’s play with magic we don’t understand. It will make us incredibly powerful’. Evidently, it doesn’t matter if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process.”

“I hope you have some thought on how to get us back.”

“Indeed I do. They’re lovely little thoughts, like precious jewels.” Dorian smirked.

Returning the gesture, Mariah walked cautiously with Dorian at her side. She knew he was her only hope of returning to their time, to Cullen. Swearing under her breath, she found herself wishing Sera hadn’t shown up when she did. If she was to die, she would have at least like to have known what it was like to kiss a man. If they made it back, she would certainly try to find a way to corner the man and take matters into her own hands.

Picking their way slowly through the bowels of the castle, they soon found themselves in the lower dungeons. Water trickled from the walls and covered the floor, while red lyrium clung to the stone like a fungus, shrouding everything in an eerie red glow. Venatori guarded some of the doors, which she and Dorian were able to dispatch. Opening one further down, she heard Bull singing a song that indicated just how bored the man really was.

“Three hundred bottles of beer on the walls, three hundred bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around... ah fuck.”

Stepping closer, she watched him get to his feet to face her.

“You’re not dead? You’re _supposed_ to be dead. There was a burn on the ground and everything.” he asked, surprised to see her.

“Alexius didn’t kill us. His spell sent us through time. This is our future.” Dorian replied.

“Well, it’s _my_ present, and in my _past_ , I definitely saw you both die.”

“Are you alright? You don’t look so good.” Mariah questioned, opening his cell door.

“Red lyrium. If I’m lucky, it’ll kill me. If not... I’m hoping I die fighting.” he answered.

“You’re dying?” she asked softly.

“No, he’s not. If we find Alexius, we go back, and none of this will happen. Remember?” Dorian statd.

“Alexius isn’t the one you have to worry about. It’s his ‘Elder One’. He killed the Empress of Orlais, and used the confusion to launch an invasion of the south. The army was all demons. You ever fight a demon army? I don’t recommend it.” Bull stated.

“We’ll make Alexius regret what he’s done.” Mariah said coldly.

“Let’s move. No time like the present.”

Nodding her head, Mariah moved quickly out of the cell bay they were presently in, and onto the next. The venatori that stood between them and the door were quickly dispatched, Bull doing most of the damage by ripping the men to pieces. His anger was palpable, and she was glad it wasn’t directed at her. Hearing Varric’s voice through the door, she made her way over to it. Seeing him carving something out of the red lyrium, she rushed to his cell and opened the door.

“Andraste’s ass! You’re actually _alive_?” he asked, getting stiffly to his feet.

“Thankfully, yes.”

“The shit that happens to you is just weird, Torch.”

“You noticed that too?” she smirked. “What... happened.. To the Inquisition?”

“All gone. Alexius and his ‘Elder One’ moved on Haven as soon as you were dead. Cullen... He was blinded by grief, and led the troops into a fevered battle. He took out a fair few of the venatori before he fell... his last thought was making them pay for what they did to you.” Varric said softly, laying his hand on her shoulder.

“Cullen... Is he the strapping young Templar I met in the war room?” Dorian asked.

“Yeah, that’s Curly. Has a thing for Torch here...” Varric smirked.

“You can’t quit, can you. Even here in the future, you continue to tease me about the nothing that’s between Cullen and I.” Mariah chuffed, turning to walk from the dungeon area.

Making her way back up the stairs that led away from the dungeons, Mariah knew they had to find Alexius as quickly as possible. The thought that’s he’d hurt Cullen irked her, more than she would have cared to admit. Hearing Varric state that the man had a soft spot for her made her stomach tighten and flip. She couldn’t think about that now, however, as she needed to focus her energy on getting them back to their time. Rounding a corner and proceeding through another door, she paled at what she saw.

Fiona leaned against a wall, her head resting on her arm. Her body was almost entirely encased in red lyrium, and it appeared to be growing from within. Meeting the woman’s eyes as she turned to face her, Mariah felt her mouth go dry at the horror before her.

“You’re... alive? How?” the woman asked weakly. “I saw you... disappear... into the rift.”

“What is the date? I need to know how much time has passed.” Mariah asked, approaching the bars cautiously.

“Harvestmere... Nine forty two, Dragon.” she answered.

“Nine forty two? Then we’ve missed an entire year!” Dorian exclaimed.

“We have to get out of here, go back in time.” Mariah stated.

“Please... Stop this from happening...” Fiona pleaded. “Alexius... serves the Elder One... More powerful... than the Maker... No one... challenges him... and lives.”

“That Magister’s going to regret he didn’t just kill me.” Mariah growled darkly.

“Our only hope is to find the amulet that Alexius used to send us here. If it still exists, I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact spot we left. Maybe.” Dorian said, looking to Mariah.

“Good.” Fiona breathed.

“I said _maybe_. It might also turn us into paste.”

“You _must_ try... Your spymaster... Leliana... She is here... find her.... Quickly... before the Elder One... learns you’re here.”

Reaching through the bars to take the woman’s hand, Mariah felt her go limp as she let out her last breath. She hadn’t known the woman, but the manner in which she’d passed away was horrible to see. Letting her hand slip away, she turned to the others. The resigned look on their faces told her they shared her thoughts, and didn’t want to delay their meeting with Alexius any longer. Turning for the staircase, she led the party swiftly out of the dungeons and up to the castle proper.

Several rifts sprung up in their path, each growing more unstable the closer to the throne room they came. It only served to fuel her anger however, and she pressed on like a woman possessed with great purpose. Finding Leliana in a torture chamber, she worked quickly to free her. She was little more than skin and bones, though the fire that blazed in her eyes burned hotter than any fire she could imagine. Moving swiftly up the last set of stairs, Mariah spotted the door that led them to the throne room.

“This is it. Time to make that bastard pay for all he’s done.” she growled darkly. 

Pushing the door open, Mariah saw Alexius standing near the fire at the hearth. He had the posture of a man defeated, though she knew that only served to heighten the threat he posed. Caged or wounded animals were more dangerous in times like these, and she didn’t expect him to be any different.

“Alexius! It’s time to answer for your crimes!” she called.

“And here you are, finally...” he said slowly. “I knew you would appear again, not that it would be now, but I knew I hadn’t destroyed you... My final failure...”

“Was it worth it?” Dorian asked softly. Everything you did to the world? To yourself?”

“It doesn’t matter now... All we can do is wait for the end.”

“I was expecting more of a fight from you. Guess you’re just as impotent as your threats.” Mariah chided.

“I am not the man you remember. All that I cared for is gone... The irony is that you should appear now, of all the possibilities... All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought? Ruin and death. There _is_ nothing else. The Elder One comes... For me, for you... For us all.”

Catching movement out of the corner of her eyes, Mariah spotted Leliana step behind the husk of a man and pull her dagger, lifting him easily to his feet. He made no sound, only rest against her, weakly at best. The action caught Alexius by surprise, as was evident in the gasp of alarm he let out.

“Felix!” Alexius said, reaching out for the man.

“That’s _Felix_? Maker’s breath, Alexius! What have you done?” Dorian asked, a look of horror on his face.

“He would have _died_ , Dorian! I _saved_ him!” the man responded. “Please... don’t hurt my son! I’ll do anything you ask!” 

“Hand over the amulet, and we’ll let him go.” Mariah said, stepping closer to the Magister.

“Let him go and I _swear_ you’ll get what you want!” Alexius pleaded.

“ _I_ want the world back, you son of a bitch.” Leliana growled, dragging the dagger across the man’s throat.

Alexius’ cry of agony soon turned into a roar of rage. Feeling the cool energy of Dorian’s barrier wash over her, Mariah drew her blade and charged the Magister. Slicing his leg open, she watched as he wasted no time in healing the wound before blasting them all away. Seeing Bull move to his left, she went right, hoping to catch the man off guard while he dealt with the obvious threat Bull posed. Smirking to herself as she saw him fall for it, she swept his legs out from under him, dropping him to the ground at her feet.

Crying out as he shoved a blade of ice into her thigh, she kicked him in the head as retaliation. The wound burned however, making her take several steps away from the man. Heating her own weapon up, she pressed it to her leg, stopping the blood from spilling out as rapidly as it had begun. The pain was intense, though she didn’t let it hold her back. Too many years suffering at the hands of the Templars had given her a steely resolve, teaching her how to ignore the trauma her body felt long enough to see the fight through.

Blinking in surprise as he opened a rift, she knew they would have to take out the demons before they could once again focus their energy on the Magister. Several long minutes passed, each taking as many blows as they could deliver. When Alexius finally hit the ground, Mariah was quick to remove his head from his shoulders with her sword. She didn’t want to take any chances that the man might have some spell to bring him back to life, and that was her only guarantee. Watching as Dorian went over and knelt before him, she felt her heart aching for the man.

“He wanted to die, didn’t he.” Dorian began softly. “All those lies he told himself, the justifications... He lost Felix long ago and didn’t even notice... Oh, Alexius...”

“This Alexius was too far gone.” Mariah offered gently. “But the Alexius in our time might still be reasoned with.”

“I suppose that’s true...” Dorian said, getting to his feet, amulet in hand. “This is the same amulet he used before... I think it’s the same one we made in Minrathous. That’s a relief... Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reopen the rift.”

“An hour? That’s impossible! You must go _now_!” Leliana exclaimed, moving swiftly towards them.

The roaring of a dragon shook the walls and the ground beneath their feet. Looking from the ceiling back to the others, Mariah felt her stomach drop.

“The Elder One...” Leliana said firmly.

“Shit... This isn’t going to be pretty...” Varric added.

Catching the look that passed between he and Bull, Mariah knew what it was they planned to do.

“We’ll head out front, keep them off your tail.” Bull stated.

“No! I won’t let you commit suicide!” Mariah exclaimed.

“Look at us. We’re already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes.” Leliana replied. “Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows.”

Nodding her head, Mariah watched as Bull and Varric made their way out of the throne room, securing the door firmly behind them. Hearing Leliana begin reciting parts of the Chant, she knew the woman had placed what trust remained in them, and what they hoped to achieve. It was something she truly didn’t want to break, as trust was always one misstep away from being broken...


	39. Chapter 39

“You move, and we all die!” Dorian shouted, taking her arm and pulling her back to where he stood.

“The others...” Mariah shouted back.

Demons poured into the hall, dropping both Varric and Bull lifelessly to the ground. Leliana fired off arrows as swiftly as she could, taking out as many opponents in a desperate attempt to keep both she and Dorian safe. Mariah wanted desperately to help them, though knew the man was right. She had to stay where she was if there was even the slightest chance they could return to their own time. Tears streaked hot down her cheeks as she watched a venatori take hold of her, pulling her back against his body before slitting her throat. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes and prayed it would be over soon.

The sickening sensation of being pulled through a rift washed over her. It was all she could do to keep from losing her lunch, though Mariah quickly restrained the bile that had risen in her throat. When the smoke cleared, she was more than a little relieved to find she had returned to where she had left, facing Alexius as he took several surprised steps back.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Alexius.” Dorian smirked, moving to stand at Mariah’s side.

Seeing the man drop to his knees, she sneered angrily down at him.

“You failed, Alexius. How forgiving is your ‘Elder One’?” she asked.

“You’ve won. There is no point extending this charade... Felix...” he said, turning to face his son.

“It’s going to be alright, father.” the man answered, squatting at his father’s side.

“You’ll die...” Alexius replied, his voice breaking as tears fell softly over his cheeks.

“Everyone dies. Not everyone truly lives...” Felix offered, trying to comfort the man.

Flagging Inquisition soldiers over, she watched as they shackled the man before leading him away. Feeling a sense of relief at his departure, she looked to Dorian as he spoke.

“Well, I’m glad that’s over with.” he smiled, meeting her eyes. 

Hearing the heavily armored footsteps of troops entering the hall, she watched as they came to stand where the Inquisition soldiers had only recently vacated. They bore the crest of the Ferelden crown on their plate, and the traditional braided leather cords gave indication to their standing within the military. The man that followed them was one of authority, judging by the confidence in the way he carried himself. Watching as he came to stand before Fiona, Mariah let her hand fall slowly to her sword.

“Or not...” Dorian finished, looking the newcomer over.

“Grand Enchanter Fiona...” the man said, folding his arms across his chest.

“King Alistair...” the woman replied.

“When I offered the mages sanctuary, I did not give them the right to drive my people from their homes.” he retorted angrily.

“Your Majesty... We never intended...” Fiona pled.

“I _know_ what you intended... You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden.” Alistair answered coldly, a hint of sadness in his tone.

“But... We have _hundreds_ who need protection! Where will we go?” Fiona asked.

“You’ll be leaving here with the Inquisition.” Mariah said, looking from Fiona to the King.

“And what are the terms of this arrangement?”

“Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition _is_ better than that, yes?” Dorian asked.

“I’ve known a lot of mages in my time. Some of them good people who make really shitty decisions, but good people all the same.” Varric added.

“It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer.” Fiona stated, meeting the eyes of those gathered in turn.

“You and your followers will join the Inquisition as its allies, and together, we’ll use what power we have to close the Breach.” Mariah replied.

“I suggest you take their offer. You’ll find no shelter here.” Alistair said coldly.

“Then we have no choice but to accept the Inquisition’s offer. I’ll prepare the mages for our journey to Haven.”

Offering her a smile of thanks, Mariah turned and met Alistair’s gaze levelly.

“You don’t have to be such a dick. Mages are people too, or have you forgotten?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“I haven’t forgotten anything, and I shall remind you to hold your tongue in the presence of royalty.” Alistair retorted.

“Respect is earned, not given. So far, you’ve not given me a reason to respect you. Especially given your history with mages.”

“I know the cost of ending a Blight, do you?” he growled.

“I know it cost the Hero of Ferelden her life, something she was more than willing to give after _you_ cast her off. Not that I could blame her.”

“You think I don’t regret what I did every single day that’s passed since then? I was too afraid of what the people would say or do if I took an elven mage as my Queen. I loved her, more than you could ever know, and I sent her to her death. If you think that guilt doesn’t haunt me each night, you'd be gravely mistaken.” Alistair said, moving dangerously close to her.

Spotting the tears that lingered behind his eyes, Mariah knew his words to be true. He’d loved her, with every part of his being. She’d chosen death, rather than living with the knowledge that she’d have to spend the rest of her life without him. 

“I’m sorry.” she said.

Softening her own gaze, she watched as he turned on his heel and made for the door. Looking to her friends, she let out a tired sigh.

“Let’s get back to Haven. Fiona, get there as soon as you can. I want to get this Breach closed and the remaining rifts sealed.” she said, following the King from the castle.

The return trip to Haven seemed to take longer than when they’d left. Mariah found herself eager to see Cullen again, though she wasn’t about to let Varric or Bull see it. They tended to tease her enough as it was, all of it good natured though. Entering the gates, she nodded to the stable hand that took her horse, telling her that the advisors wanted a full briefing once she’d had a chance to freshen up. Making her way to her hut, she quickly washed and attempted to tie her fiery auburn hair back off her face. Walking the short distance to the Chantry once she’d finished, she sighed as she heard her advisors arguing over how she’d enlisted the help of the mages.

“The mages will be enough, Commander...” Leliana argued.

“What were you _thinking_? Turning mages loose with no oversight! There will be abominations!” Cullen shouted, turning to face her.

“We’re not monsters, Cullen. We can control our magic without interference from the Templars.” she replied, folding her arms across her chest.

“It is not an issue of control! Even the most powerful mages can be turned in conditions such as these. You didn’t think this through!” he snapped.

“I stand by my decision now, just as I did when I made it.” Mariah retorted, meeting the man’s eyes firmly.

“Enough arguing! None of us were there. We cannot afford to second guess our people.” Cassandra stated. “The sole point of the Herald’s mission was to gain the mage’s aid, and that has been accomplished.”

“The voice of pragmatism speaks! And here I was just starting to enjoy the circular arguments.” Dorian smirked, stepping from the shadows.

“Closing the Breach is all that matters.” Cassandra said, turning to face the man.

“I got a taste of the consequences if we fail. Let’s make sure we don’t.” Mariah added.

“We should look into the things you saw in this dark future. The assassination of Empress Celine? A demon army?” Leliana sighed.

“Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do. Orlais falls, the Imperium rises. Chaos for everyone!” Dorian snickered.

“One battle at a time.” Cullen growled, looking briefly at the man. “It’s going to take time to organize our troops and the mage recruits. Let’s take this to the war room. Join us. None of this means anything without your mark, after all.” he finished, turning toward her.

“And I’d hope to sit out on the assault on the Breach... take a nap... maybe go for a walk...” she replied, smirking at him.

“What is it they say? ‘No rest for the wicked’?” Cullen teased playfully.

The smile he gave her made her stomach tighten with anxiety. He was so handsome when he smiled, moreso when it was at her. He alone had the power to hold her captive with just his gaze, and his smile rendered her unable to resist. Not that she would openly admit it... Nodding slowly, she remembered they weren’t alone when she heard Dorian clear his throat.

“I’ll skip the war council, but I would like to see this Breach up close, if you don’t mind.” he smirked, leaning against the wall.

“Then you’re staying?” Mariah asked.

“Oh, didn’t I mention? The south is so charming and rustic, I adore it to little pieces.” he replied.

“I must admit, I’m surprised.”

“We both saw what could happen, what this ‘Elder One’ and his cult are trying to do... Not everything from Tevinter is terrible... Some of us have fought for aeons against this sort of madness. It’s my duty to stand with you. That future will _not_ come to pass.” Dorian stated.

“There’s no one I’d rather be stranded in time with... future or present.” Mariah smiled warmly.

“Excellent choice! But let’s not get ‘stranded’ again any time soon, yes?” Dorian teased.

“I’ll begin preparations to march on the summit. Maker willing, the mages will be enough to grant us victory.” Cullen added, meeting Mariah’s eyes once again.

Offering him a warm smile, she made her way to the war room. Planning the assault on the Breach was tiring, to say the least, so when all was said and done, she was more than relieved to be stepping out into the afternoon sun. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Mariah turned to find Cullen standing behind her.

“The mages should be arriving within the next few days. I’ll make sure the Templars we have are alerted so they can keep an eye on things.” he said.

“You’re not happy with my choice? You think we’re all going to turn into monsters and start attacking people?” Mariah asked, furrowing her brow.

“I trust you. The Templars are merely a presence to watch out in case something were to go amiss. Please believe me when I say the precautions are meant to protect you as well.”

“Protect me? Not once in my life has a Templar ever ‘protected’ me. Usually, _they_ were the ones causing me... Nevermind.” she began, unsure why she was about to reveal the darkest secrets she’d buried in her heart.

“You’ve nothing to fear here, Herald. No one is going to put you in a cage when this is all over with.” Cullen offered gently.

Meeting his eyes, she found she wanted to believe him more than ever. He was unlike any of the Templars she’d previously encountered, something she was grateful for. Clearing her throat, she offered him a small smile before turning away. There was much to do, and not a lot of time to do it. Once the mages arrived en masse, she would have to help coordinate efforts to march on the Breach. After that... 

The days passed quickly as they waited on the mages to arrive. Making preparations for their housing was exhausting, though she knew they needed to feel as safe as they could, given the circumstances. One of the Templars she’d met in Val Royeaux, Ser Barris, had left the Order to help with the Inquisition’s troops. Cullen had been grateful to have more than a few seasoned knights under his command, as it made training the other soldiers that much easier. She often found herself watching Cullen when she thought no one was looking, admiring the way his body moved as he battled some of his men as a means to keep in shape. Whenever he would glance her way however, she always scurried away, not wanting him or anyone else to see her staring at him.

When the time finally came to make their assault, Mariah gathered the mages and had them circle the Breach. Solas instructed them to focus their energies on her, allowing her to draw power from them to enforce her will on the gaping hole. The Breach howled above her like a raging cyclone, as though trying to scare her off from delivering the silencing blow. Gritting her teeth, she raised her marked hand toward the sky, and let the arcane magic amplify the energy from the raw Fade that washed over her.

The Breach gave one final belch before collapsing in on itself, knocking everyone back several feet. Mariah felt her world spin wildly out of control, as though she was being pulled in several directions at the same time. When the dust finally began to settle, she watched as a pair of concerned amber eyes came into view. Taking the hand Cullen offered her, she got to her feet and looked around to make sure everyone was alright. 

“You did it.” Cullen said, beaming happily at her. “You sealed the Breach...”

Feeling herself being swept off her feet, Mariah tried desperately to keep from falling as several people carried her happily back to Haven. The village had already broken out in celebration, relieved that it was finally over. Music was playing and people were dancing merrily to it, with ale flowing as freely as the nearby mountain streams. Watching them from the small ledge once she’d regained her feet, she couldn’t help feeling as though they weren’t out of danger just yet.

Hearing the alarm bell begin clanging loudly above her, Mariah watched as Cullen made his way toward the massive gates. Racing quickly to his side, she listened as Cassandra addressed him.

“Cullen?” she asked.

“One watchguard reporting. It’s a massive force, the bulk over the mountain.” he answered, looking from the Seeker to her.

“Under what banner?” Josephine inquired, moving to stand beside him.

“None.” he answered.

“None?” she asked again.

Moving around the small group that had gathered, Mariah saw the flickering of light as it drew near the main gate. The sound of heavy pounding startled her briefly, though the voice that followed was one she’d heard many times before.

“I can’t come in unless you open!” the boy called.

Forcing the massive doors apart with Cullen’s help, she drew her blade as she watched a massive venatori bruiser approach. The sound of a blade going through the metal on his back was somehow comforting, though the form that appeared once the body fell made her sigh in relief. He was dressed strangely, a large hat covering most of his face, and his clothing a jumble of patchwork. Mariah knew, without a doubt, what his name was even before he’d given it breath.

“I’m Cole. I came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know.” he said, moving to stand closer to her, resting a hand on her arm.

“What’s going on, Cole?” Mariah asked.

“The Templars come to kill you.” he answered flatly.

“Templars?” Cullen interrupted. “Is _this_ the Order’s response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?” he finished, turning to face Mariah directly.

“The Red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages.” Cole said, pointing to the hill above them. “There...”

“I know that man... But this Elder One...” Cullen stated, looking at the Red Templar that glared down at them.

“He’s very angry that you took his mages.” Cole warned.

“Cullen! Give me a plan! Anything!” Mariah exclaimed, turning to face the man.

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle.” he answered. “Get out there and hit that force, use everything you can!”

Nodding, she watched as he drew his sword and turned to face the mages and soldiers that had gathered at the doors.

“Mages! You! You have sanction to engage them! That is Samson! He will not make it easy! Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For _all_ of us!” he called.

Watching as Bull, Varric and Dorian pushed their way through the crowd to get to her, Mariah knew she had to keep that force from getting into Haven. Casting a wall of flame right in front of the doors, she then turned her attention to the Templars charging toward them. Feeling the cool barrier wash over her, she gave Dorian a nod of thanks before engaging one of the men before her. Hearing one of the soldiers call out for help, she quickly dispatched her opponent before darting to where he was.

Seeing the massive trebuchet he was attempting to guard, Mariah knew they had to make that a priority. The massive weapons could do more damage to the Red Templars in one blow than a dozen men in single hand combat. Hearing the operator ask for time to position the massive contraption, she nodded and placed herself at the main access point where their enemies would have to come if they wanted to take the weapon out.

Trapping several Red Templars in a wall of ice, she then proceeded to make it explode by casting a ring of inferno beneath it. The shards that flew impaled others, cutting the numbers down greatly. Following another soldier to one of the other trebuchets, she saw it swarming with more of the infected men. Joining the troops already engaged in battle, she growled as an archer landed a shot in her soldier. Turning her attention to the man, she blasted him with half a dozen fireballs before Bull slipped in and severed his head.

Nodding her thanks to the man, she took a moment to yank the missile from her flesh before cauterising the wound with her heated blade. Gritting her teeth at the pain, she quickly shook it off and focused her attention on her next opponent. Knowing the trebuchet had to be positioned, she called to the others to keep the Templars off her so that she could do that. Firing the massive weapon at the approaching army, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw the mountain fall down on them. Chuckling to herself as Varric patted her on the back, she paled as she saw the massive shadow wash over them.

The dragon dropped low, hitting the trebuchet and blasting it into a thousand pieces. Picking herself up and shaking off the surprise at the attack, Mariah knew she had to get everyone back to the safety of the Chantry. Helping as many people as she could along the way, she spotted Cullen flagging everyone in. Being the last to enter, she used her magic to seal the doors shut, knowing that would only delay the inevitable.

“Move it! Move it!” Cullen called, pushing her desperately up the stairs. “We need everyone back to the Chantry! It’s the only building that might hold against... that beast! At this point, just make them work for it.” he finished, meeting her eyes.

“The villagers will need help if they are to survive this.” Dorian said solemnly.

“Then let’s get as many as we can back to the Chantry, like Cullen said.” Mariah answered. “You guys work on keeping those bastards off my tail, and I’ll check the buildings still standing for survivors.”

Seeing them nod, Mariah wasted no time in rushing towards the first burning building. She could hear voices crying out from within, and so charged head first into the fire. The flames that licked at her skin elicited a hiss from the thin layer of ice she’d coated herself with, desperately hoping to keep them at bay for as long as she could. Spotting Flissa, the tavern owner, trapped under a support beam, she used her magic to lift the wood, freeing the woman pinned beneath it. Scouring the rest of the village for survivors and escorting them back to the Chantry, she knew there was little else she could do. Haven was going to fall...


	40. Chapter 40

Panting as she drew near the Chantry doors, Mariah was surprised to see Chancellor Roderick waiting for her. Nodding her thanks as he helped the last people in, she turned to look for Cullen. His sword was coated in blood, but he appeared to be in one piece. Hearing the doors shut, she knew the Inquisition was finished, and the nightmare she’d seen in the future would soon come to pass.

“The Chantry is your shelter.” he stated weakly.

Seeing Cole move to slip his shoulder under the man’s arm, she watched as he helped the Chancellor to sit on the closest bench.

“He tried to stop a Templar. The blade went deep. He’s going to die.” Cole said, meeting her eyes.

“What a charming boy.” the Chancellor offered.

“Herald... our positioning is not good.” Cullen began, coming to stand before her. “That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us.”

“I’ve seen an Archdemon. I was in the Fade, but it looked like that.” Cole offered.

“I don’t care what it looks like, it’s cut a path for that army. They’ll kill everyone in Haven.” Cullen retorted.

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Herald.” Cole countered.

“If it will save these people, he can have me.” Mariah stated, keeping her eyes averted from Cullen’s.

“It won’t. He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he’ll crush them, kill them anyway. I don’t like him.” Cole said.

“You don’t like...” Cullen began, looking from Cole to her. “Herald... There are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide...”

“We’re overrun. To hit the enemy, we’d bury Haven.” Mariah said softly.

“We’re dying, but we can decide how. Many get that choice.” Cullen replied gently.

“Yes, that...” Cole whispered. “Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies.”

“There is a path...” the man began, his voice weakening as his life slipped slowly away. “You wouldn’t know it unless you’d made the summer pilgrimage, as I have. The people... _can_ escape. She must have shown me... _Andraste_ must have shown me so I could te... tell you.” he finished, getting slowly to his feet.

“What are you on about, Roderic?” Mariah asked skeptically.

“It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start, it was overgrown... Now, with so many in the Conclave dead... To be the only one who remembers... I don’t know... If this simple memory can save us... This could be _more_ than mere accident... _You_ could be more...”

“What about it, Cullen? Will it work?”

“Possibly... _If_ he shows us the path... But what of your escape?” Cullen asked, meeting her eyes with great concern.

Closing them and facing the ground, Mariah knew this was her end. She would die here, though it wouldn’t be for nothing. Her only regret was not spending more time with Cullen, not taking the opportunity to kiss him when the many chances had presented themselves. Hearing his voice cut through her thoughts, she knew he was hoping for her survival.

“Perhaps you will surprise it... FInd a way...” he continued, his voice hopeful. “Inquisition... Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry... Move!”

“Herald... If you are meant for this... If the _Inquisition_ is meant for this... I pray for you...” Roderick breathed.

Watching as Cole carried him off, she found herself once again face to face with Cullen. 

“They’ll load the trebuchets.” Cullen began, flagging a handful of soldiers out the door. “Keep the Elder One’s attention until we’re above the treeline. If we are to have a chance, if _you_ are to have a chance... Let that thing hear you.” he finished, turning to follow the rest of the Inquisition out of the Chantry.

Nodding her head, Mariah quickly followed after the soldiers. Several Red Templars and venatori zealots blocked their path the moment they’d closed the doors behind them, enemies she would have to wade through if they were to give the people of Haven a chance to survive. Casting multiple rings of fire, she drew her blade and lured the men in. Engaging them once they’d been engulfed in flames gave them an advantage she was eager to exploit. The troops that had chosen to stay behind proved to be quite effective as well, especially once she’d coated the soldiers in a thin layer of ice to protect them from the flames, and lit their weapons with a thick layer of sticky fire.

Battling her way to the remaining trebuchet, Mariah knew it had to be adjusted so that it was pointing at the mountain, rather than the army crossing it. Thanking Dorian for playing bodyguard, she heard both Bull and Varric yelling loudly as they attempted to draw the enemies to them, granting her what time she might need. Spotting the dragon overhead, she took a moment to lock the trebuchet’s position before joining her friends. Fearing for their safety, she told them to move away, not wanting to see anyone else fall for her.

The blast that hit the ground from the dragon’s mouth knocked her off her feet. Her head pounded and her world span as she tried to make heads or tails of what was happening. Sitting slowly up, she paled as she watched the dragon crash through the walls of the village towards her. Snapping her head quickly as she heard the Elder One call for it to stop, she got slowly to her feet. 

To say he was an abomination was being kind. Red lyrium grew from his flesh, bringing it around the armor he wore. He was much taller than a Qunari such as Bull, making her feel slightly intimidated by his size. Seeing the dark glare he gave her, she returned the gesture coldly. The hot breath of the dragon at her back reminded her just how trapped she truly was, though she wasn’t about to show them her fear.

“Pretender...” the man growled. “You _toy_ with forces beyond your ken... No more.”

“Whatever you are, I’m not afraid!” Mariah retorted.

“Words mortals often hurl in the darkness and beg for truth they cannot comprehend. It is beyond what you are, what _I_ was... Know me... Know what you have pretended to be... Exalt the Elder One... The will that is Corypheus... You _will_ kneel!” he snarled.

“You’ll get nothing from me!”

“I am here for the anchor. The process for removing it begins now.” he sneered, raising an orb in his clawed hand.

Watching him extend a hand towards her, she felt the mark flare hotly to life. The pain was beyond anything she’d ever felt before, nearly dropping her to her knees.

“This is your fault, Herald.” he mocked. “You interrupted a ritual years in the planning. Instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as touched, that you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens... And you use the anchor to undo my work... The gall...”

“What is this thing meant to do?”

“It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I will always come for it.”

Trying desperately to escape his grasp, Mariah grit her teeth as he hoisted her in the air by her arm. The wound from the arrow split open from the pressure it was now under, bleeding profusely down her side. Meeting the glare the man was giving her, she returned the gesture with the same arrogance that he displayed.

“I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the old gods of the Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption, dead whispers... For a thousand years, I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own... To champion withered Tevinter and correct this Blighted world... _Beg_ that I succeed. For I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was empty.”

Hurling away as he flung her through the air, Mariah hit the side of the trebuchet painfully. The impact made her head spin as it stole the breath from her lungs. Scrambling back against the weapon as he drew near, she couldn’t keep the sneer of satisfaction from her face as she heard his next words. Grabbing her sword, she got swiftly to her feet, ready to once again engage the monster before her.

“The anchor is permanent. You have spoilt it with your stumbling. “So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation and god it requires.” he growled, stopping at the base of the trebuchet.

Looking to the mountains, Mariah closed her eyes and prayed that the rest of the Inquisition, that _Cullen_ had managed to escape. Seeing the small flare rise swiftly into the sky, she knew they had. She’d bought them the time they needed, enabling them to continue to stand against the nightmare beast before her.

“And you... I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die...”

“Your arrogance blinds you... good to know. If I’m dying, it’ll be because _I_ choose, and it’s not today!” she shouted, kicking the handle to release the trebuchet.

Smirking as she watched the heavy boulder collide with the side of the mountain, she knew she had to at least make the attempt to escape the resulting avalanche. Slinging her sword back in its sheath, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, away from Corypheus and his tainted dragon. Hearing the beast roar behind her, she thought perhaps they would give chase. Feeling the gust of air that came from the flapping of the large, leathery wings, she knew the monster had chosen to depart as well. Spotting a break in the wood covering an old cellar, Mariah dove desperately between the gaps, the ice, snow and rock burying her tightly in.

She wasn’t aware of ho long she’d been unconscious, only that the sudden flare of her mark, the anchor, as Corypheus had called it, brought her fully to her senses. Sitting up slowly, she felt muscle and bone protest at the movement. Groaning as she gained her footing, she took a look around at the cavern in which she’d landed.

“A tunnel, eh? Let’s see where you go.” she said to herself.

Moving slowly so as not to injure herself further, Mariah picked her way through the icy cavern, using the anchor as her only means of light for the time being. She wasn’t strong enough to wield a blade or cast spells just then, so she needed to make due with what she had. The tunnel twisted several times before opening up into a small chamber. Despair demons floated lazily about, as though waiting for the opportunity to attack and devour whatever came their way. Feeling the anchor flare angrily, she watched as it opened a small portal that swiftly sucked the beasts within before collapsing on itself.

Letting out a weary sigh, she knew she couldn’t stop to rest. Taking a brief look around the cavern, she gathered up the few healing vials she saw and gulped one down. It helped her feel a great deal better, though she knew she was far from being in top shape. Continuing on, she felt as though the tunnel was endless before it opened to reveal the howling wind and snow on the mountainside. She knew she should have waited out the storm, but her desire to see Cullen and reach the safety of the Inquisition was far too strong to deny.

Stepping out into the raging blizzard, she knew the temperatures would kill her in a matter of minutes if she didn’t act quickly. Wrapping herself in a pocket of hot air, she pressed her way through the drifting snow, moving up the mountain as she’d hoped the Inquisition had done. The wind and snow seemed eternal however, sapping her strength with each agonizing step she took. Spotting a stand of trees not far off, she made her way over, knowing they would help shelter her from the biting storm.

The remnants of a small campfire was barely visible through the mounting snow, but it was enough to convince her she was on the right track. Time held no meaning however, as there was little change in the scenery as she continued up the mountain path. The howling of wolves in the distance made her uneasy, as she wouldn’t have the strength to go on if she was forced to defend herself from them. Much to her relief, their calls eventually died out in the distance.

The wind and snow began to lessen the closer to the top she got. Spotting another small fire ring, she let out a weary sigh as she watched the embers flickering before dying out completely. That meant there were people nearby, and by people, she knew it had to be the Inquisition. Staggering wearily through the deepening snow, she saw the glow of the firelight on the mound of snow just ahead. She was weakening greatly however, her body finally collapsing in an exhausted heap. Hearing a familiar voice call out that he’d found her, and that she was still alive, she offered Cullen a faint smile as he wrapped her in his surcoat and lifted her in her arms.

When next she woke, she found herself resting on a cot near a warm fire. Mother Giselle was tending to her, as was the woman’s habit, and helped her to sit up enough so that she could take a sip of warm broth without spilling it all over herself. Thanking the woman, she turned her attention to where Cassandra, Josephine, Leliana and Cullen stood arguing. She got the sense that they’d been at it for quite some time, given how heated their words were. When Cassandra shouted for them all to be silent, she let out a weary sigh of relief. 

Spending the next little while talking with the Revered Mother, Mariah got gingerly to her feet and moved slowly to one of the poles supporting the massive tent. Leaning against it, she looked about the camp, noticing every disheartened face as they wearily accepted their fate. Hearing Mother Giselle start singing an old Chantry song as she moved to stand beside her, she furrowed her brow as she was joined first by Leliana, then by the people as they all turned to face her. Cullen’s voice cut through the noise as it reached her ears, the faith in his heart he held for her reaching her own.

“Faith may have yet to find you, but it has already found them.” Mother Giselle said, moving off to tend to some of the other wounded people around the camp.

“He never left your side, not unless it was absolutely necessary.” Varric said, folding his arms across his chest. “He carried you back here in his own coat, just to help you warm up. If that doesn’t convince you that he cares, I doubt anything will.”

Meeting the man’s eyes, Mariah offered him a small smile as she took the bowl of stew he passed her. The warm, rich flavor elicited a moan of delight, the first meal she’d taken since before they’d closed the Breach.

“I made sure Cassandra didn’t do the cooking. I doubted the camp could have survived a pot of her Ferelden stew.” Varric smirked, ripping off a piece of bread and popping it into his mouth.

“We should have her make a bunch and give it to Cullen. He’d appreciate having something explosive to fell our enemies with.” she chuckled, taking some bread for herself. 

“Ah, but Curly’s from Ferelden. He might gulp it down without giving it a second thought. Imagine the gas he’d loose on the people.” he chuckled.

“A terrifying thought indeed.” she laughed.

“Might I have a word?” Solas asked as he drew near.

Smiling softly as the woman who had accompanied him leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, Mariah fell in step with him as he made his way to one of the torches on the camp’s perimeter. 

“A wise woman, worth heeding.” he began. “Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause... or fracture it. The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against you, it is elven. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. I do not yet know how Corypheus survived, nor am I certain how people will react when they hear the orb is elven.”

“Aright, what is it, and how do you know about it?”

“They were foci, used to channel ancient magics. I have seen such things in the Fade, old memories of older magic. Corypheus may think it Tevinter, his empire’s magic was built on the bones of my people. Knowing or not, he risks our lives... I cannot allow it.”

“This whole mess is confusing... I can see how elves might be an easy target.”

“History would agree. But there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction.”

“You have some thoughts on that?”

“By striking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it, changed _you_. Scout to the north. Be their guide.”

“Then let’s get going.”

“Indeed. Let us prepare the Inquisition to depart in the morning. There is much ground to cover.”

Nodding her head, Mariah made her way through the camp, letting the people know they would be continuing their journey after breakfast. Given how much she’d slept since Cullen plucked her out of the snow, she doubted she’d be able to do so that night. Using her magic to start breaking down what wouldn’t be needed once everyone woke, she smiled at the progress she was making. Seeing Cullen working on the opposite side if the camp, she made her way over.

“Might make more progress if we team up.” she said, meeting his eyes.

“I agree.” he replied, offering her a warm smile.

“I wanted to thank you...”

“What for?”

“Plucking me from the snow. I mean, I know I’m not the prettiest flower in the field...”

“What’s wrong?”

“I... Nothing.” she finished, offering him a small smile.

She wasn’t sure why she couldn’t find the words she wanted to say, or how he would react to them if she did. Focusing her attention back to the task at hand, she soon had all but the essentials packed up and ready to go. Taking a few minutes to eat, she then started up the hill in the direction Solas had given the night before.

The days that followed were long and cold, though she was grateful that the weather was pleasant. It hadn’t snowed since she’d rejoined the Inquisition, something she knew made their journey easier. The sun glistened on the ground, sparkling like little diamonds on the smaller drifts. She’d spent most of her time helping the people who’d chosen to follow her, leaving her little opportunity to speak more with Cullen. Meeting Solas’s eyes as he approached her early one morning, she felt his words give her a measure of hope that they would soon be able to rest for a while.

“There is a place that waits for a force to hold it... There is a place where the Inquisition can build, grow.”

“How far?”

“You will see it once you crest that hill. Come.”

Making her way up the path as he’d instructed, Mariah gaped in awe at the sight that greeted her. Sprawling out on the mountain lay a massive fortress. It was bigger than anything she’d ever seen before, and by the look of it, there would be no way they would be surprised by any sort of invasion. Looking to Solas as he came to stand at her side, she felt the excitement welling up in her like a great wave.

“Skyhold...”


	41. Chapter 41

To say Skyhold was magnificent was a gross understatement. While it had been left uninhabited for centuries according to Solas, it still retained its impressive walls, sturdy as the day they were erected. In some areas, the mortar had given way, creating the occasional hole here and there, allowing the sunlight to shine through, illuminating the place in a heavenly glow. Vines grew on some of the outer walls, sprouting from within the very stone itself. Debris was quickly cleared away, and construction had begun to repair what damage time had done to the place.

It was a world of its own, with high vaulted ceilings and stained glass windows. The main hall had a sunroof, enabling the hall to be seen in natural daylight. The surrounding towers were functional as well as defensible, providing an added measure of security. There was only one entrance into Skyhold that she’d found, a large bridge spanning over a deep chasm. Invasion would be next to impossible, as the gates were warded against unwanted visitors. Refugees flocked to the security of the Inquisition’s new location by the dozens. Everyone that was able, or had a useful set of skills, eagerly volunteered their talents in whatever manner they could.

I the days that had passed since their arrival, Mariah had been too busy helping the healers and surgeons to even really see cullen, which was kind of a relief. It had given her time to figure out what her feelings for him actually were, rather than just blind attraction. Spotting him waving to her as she came out of one of the guard towers, she offered him a smile as she made her way over. Cassandra, Josephine and Leliana were all in attendance, making her wonder what was going on.

“They arrive daily from every settlement in the region.” Cassandra began, watching as the advisors dispersed. “Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage.”

Glancing around at the people that had gathered in the lower courtyard, Mariah felt a sense of humbleness at their faith in her. Following Cassandra as she turned for the stairs leading to the upper courtyard, she listened as the woman continued.

“If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we had anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you.”

“He came for this.” Mariah stated, looking at the mark on her palm. “And now it’s useless to him, so he wants me dead. That’s it.”

“The anchor has power, but it’s not why you’re still standing here. Your decisions let us heal the sky, your determination brought us out of Haven... You are the creature’s rival because of what _you_ did, and we know it... _All_ of us.”

Reaching the top of the stairs just outside the main hall, Mariah saw Leliana holding a blade across her palms, head lowered. It was a remarkable weapon, one she knew would serve her better than anything she had now, or in the past. Meeting Cassandra’s eyes as the woman stopped before the spymaster, she felt herself more than a little confused.

“The Inquisition requires a leader... The one who has _already_ been leading it.” the Seeker continued.

Mariah’s eyes widened as Leliana approached her with the blade, the dragon on the hilt glowing softly as it drew closer to her hand. Turning to look down t the people gathering in the courtyard below, she felt the eyes of everyone turn suddenly to hers. The ones that held her fast however, were the golden amber eyes belonging to a certain blonde haired Templar...

“You.” Cassandra stated, drawing her attention back to her and the sword Leliana held.

“It’s unanimous? You’d trust this to a mage?” Mariah asked.

“Not a mage, you.” Cassandra answered.

“I happen to _be_ a mage.”

“We would not trust this to anyone else.” Cassandra stated confidently.

“You have that much confidence in me?”

“All of these people have their lives because of you. They will follow.”

“That wasn’t the question.”

“I will not lie. Handing this power to anyone is troubling, but I have to believe this is meant to be.” Cassandra replied.

Taking a slow step towards Leliana, she carefully lifted the blade in her hand. The glow the dragon was emitting grew brighter with her touch, flooding her body with a warm, comforting sensation. It almost seemed as though it had been forged for her hand alone, aeons ago. Looking it over, she noticed the eagerness people showed in their faces as she glanced over the edge of the staircase towards them in the courtyard below.

“There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead... That must be yours to decide.” Cassandra added.

“Corypheus will never let me live in peace, he made that clear. He intends to be a god, to rule over us all. Corypheus must be stopped.”

“Wherever you lead us.” Cassandra smiled, making her way to the edge of the stairs. “Have our people been told?”

“They have. And soon, the world.” Josephine answered.

“Commander! Will they follow?” Cassandra called out.

Letting her eyes fall once again to Cullen, she found she held her breath as she awaited his response.

“Inquisition! Will you follow?” he began, moving to face the crowd. 

Hearing the roar of the people, Mariah couldn’t help but beam proudly at the man who had so inspired the them with his words.

“Will you fight?”

Again, the crowds cheered loudly at his words. Feeling her heart skip a beat as he turned to face her, she watched as he drew his blade and pointed it at her.

“Your leader, your Herald, your _INQUISITOR_!”

Lifting her own blade high into the air, Mariah felt the electric jolt rush down her arm. It wasn’t a painful sensation, merely one that seemed to affirm her belief that she was meant to wield the weapon. The cheering of the crowd continued as both Cullen and Josephine made their way up the stairs toward her, beaming happily that she’d accepted the appointment. Walking with them into the main hall, she couldn’t help feeling as though this was the beginning of something truly remarkable. The doors swung wide for them with little effort, as though inviting them in as one might an honored guest into their own home.

“So this is where it begins...” Cullen said, looking around the hall.

“It began in the courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action.” Leliana corrected. 

“But what do we do?” Josephine asked. “We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark.”

“Corypheus wants to restore Tevinter. Is this a prelude to war with the Imperium?” Mariah responded, turning to face Cullen.

“I get the feeling we’re dealing with extremists, not the vanguard of a true invasion.” he answered.

“Tevinter is _not_ the Imperium of a thousand years ago.” Josephine added. “What Corypheus yearns to restore no longer exists. Though, they would shed no tears if the south fell to chaos, I’m certain.”

“Corypheus said he wanted to enter the Black City, that this would make him a god.” Mariah said.

“He is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next. It won’t matter he’s wrong.” Leliana offered.

“What if he’s not wrong?” Cullen asked. “If he finds some other way into the Fade?”

“Then he gains the power he seeks, or unleashes catastrophe on us all.” Leliana replied.

“Could his dragon really be an Archdemon? What would that mean?” Mariah questioned.

“It would mean the beginning of another Blight.” Leliana stated softly.

“We’ve seen no darkspawn other than Corypheus himself. Perhaps it’s not an Archdemon at all, but something different?” Josephine offered.

“Whatever it is, it’s dangerous. Commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we can’t ignore.” Cullen stated.

“Someone out there _must_ know something about Corypheus.” Mariah sighed.

“Unless they saw him on the field, most will not believe he even exists.” Cullen countered. 

“We do have one advantage.” Leliana began. “We _know_ what Corypheus intends to do next. In that strange future you experienced, Empress Celine had been assassinated...” 

“Imagine the chaos her death would cause.” Josephine breathed. “With his army...” 

“An army he’ll bolster with a massive force of demons...” Cullen interrupted. “Or so the future tells us.” 

“Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god.” Josephine finished. 

“I’d feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with.” Leliana sighed. 

“I know someone who can help with that.” Varric said as he entered the hall. “Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. She’s crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he’s doing. She can help.” 

“I’m always looking for new allies, introduce me.” Mariah stated. 

“Parading around might cause a fuss.” Varric replied, looking nervously over his shoulder. “It’s better for you to meet privately, on the battlements. Trust me... It’s complicated.” he finished, turning to leave the hall. 

“Well. We stand ready to move on both of these concerns.” Josephine stated. 

“On your order, Inquisitor.” Cullen smiled, meeting her eyes. 

“I know one thing. If Varric has brought who I _think_ he has, Cassandra’s going to kill him.” Leliana finished. 

Giving the woman a curious look, she wondered who the mystery person that would so upset the Seeker could be. Then again, Cassandra wasn’t a fan of anyone with magic, so that left the possibilities endless. Watching as the women moved off to attend to their present duties, Mariah found herself alone in the hall with Cullen. Seeing him indicate for her to follow him, she nodded her head and fell in step at his side. He walked briskly from the hall, making his way back to the lower courtyard. The soldiers that awaited his orders stood stiffly at attention at his approach. 

“Send men to scout the area. We need to know what’s out there.” he said, looking at the pile of papers on the makeshift desk he worked from. 

“Yes sir!” a woman responded. 

“Commander. Soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters.” 

“Very good. I’ll need an update on the armory as well.” he said, turning to see the guard was still there. “Now!” 

Smirking as the man darted off as though his pants were on fire, she found herself alone with the man once again. 

“We set up as best we could at Haven, but could never prepare for an Archdemon, or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have...” 

“Do you ever sleep?” Mariah teased. 

“If Corypheus strikes again, we might not be able to withdraw... And I wouldn’t want to. We _must_ be ready. Work on Skyhold is underway, and guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within the week. We will not run from here, Inquisitor.” 

“How many were lost?” 

“Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse... Morale was low, but has improved greatly since you accepted the role of Inquisitor.” 

“Everyone has so much faith in my leadership... I hope I’m ready...” she admitted softly. 

“You won’t have to carry the Inquisition alone. Although it must feel like it. We needed a leader, and you have proven yourself.” he said, offering her a warm smile. 

“Thank you, Cullen.” she blushed, looking down a moment. “Our escape from Haven... It was close. I’m relieved that you... that so many made it out.” she finished, stuttering slightly over her admission. 

“As am I.” he answered softly. 

Offering him a small smile, she moved slowly to leave. Feeling his hand wrap gently around her arm, she turned back to meet his eyes. 

“You stayed behind... You could have...” he said gently. “I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word.” 

“I would do it all again if it meant you were safe...” she replied, biting her tongue at the admission. 

“And I would do whatever it took to keep you out of Corypheus’ hands...” he countered, gently brushing the backs of his fingers against her cheek. 

“You don’t have to worry about me... I’m...” 

“Not invincible.” 

His eyes were gentle as they held her in their gaze, the concern glittering brightly. Her heart beat heavily as he took a slow step forward, all but closing the gap between them. She could feel the heat of his body washing over her, making her shiver in anticipation. The scar on his lip almost seemed to call to her, begging her to brush her own lips against his. Swallowing, she closed her eyes as he leaned close. 

“Damn it, Curly, just _do_ it already! Kiss the woman, she needs it.” Varric said, smirking at the man. “I’ve got a bet going with Bull, and I’m not really wanting him to give me the ‘I told you so’ lecture again.” 

“What do you want, dwarf?’ he growled, stepping away from Mariah. 

“I came to get her Inquisatorialness to meet up with my contact. She doesn’t want to linger around in case the Seeker catches wind of her. She’s got enough to worry about as it is.” Varric answered. 

Giving Cullen a small smile, she turned to follow Varric up the stairs to the battlements. The view was impressive from up there; the mountains and valleys sprawling out like a painting beneath them. Skyhold truly was at the top of the world, giving them the advantage of being able to see anyone approaching. While it was impressive, it wasn’t where her mind was just then. It was still in the courtyard, lingering near a makeshift desk where the Commander of her armies gave orders to his troops. 

“Torch? You with me?” Varric asked, waving his hand before her. 

Lowering her eyes to meet his, she nodded her head slowly. She needed to push Cullen from her mind, though it was increasingly difficult. Every time they’d been close to kissing, someone always seemed to interrupt them, making Cullen retreat and leaving her frustrated. She needed to focus her attention on Varric’s contact now though, as it apparently wasn’t safe for she and the Seeker to be in the same region at the same time. Looking to the stairs of the nearby tower, she saw a beautiful woman with cropped raven hair descending. 

“Inquisitor, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.” Varric stated. 

“Though I don’t use that title much anymore.” the woman said, meeting Mariah’s eyes. 

“Hawke, the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus.” Varric continued. “You and I did fight him, after all.” 

“You’ve already dropped half a mountain on the bastard... I’m sure anything I could tell you pales in comparison.” Hawke said once Varric had left them alone. 

“Oh, I don’t know. You _did_ save a city from a horde of rampaging Qunari.” Mariah smirked. 

“I don’t see how that really applies... Or is there a horde of rampaging Qunari I don’t know about?” she answered. 

“There’s _a_ Qunari... He almost qualifies as a horde all by himself. Fortunately, he’s on our side.” 

“So, then, what can I tell you?” 

“Varric said that you fought Corypheus before.” 

“Fought and killed.” Hawke answered, taking the bottle of ale Varric passed her upon his return. “The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them.” 

“Corypheus got into their heads, messed with their minds. Turned them against each other.” Varric added, passing her a bottle of ale as well. 

“If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again.” Hawke offered. 

“So Corypheus has the venatori, the red Templars, and now possibly the Wardens as well?” Mariah asked. “Wonderful.” 

“I didn’t come this far just to give you bad news. I’ve got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing.” Hawke answered. 

“Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?” Varric asked, looking from Mariah to Hawke. 

“No, he told me he’d be hiding in an old smuggler’s cave near Crestwood.” Hawke answered. 

“If you didn’t know about Corypheus, what were you doing with the Wardens?” Mariah questioned. 

“The Templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red. I’d hoped the Wardens could tell me more about it.” Hawke replied. 

“Corypheus had Templars with him at Haven. It looked like they’d been exposed to the lyrium you describe.” Mariah stated, her mind going immediately to Cullen. 

“Hopefully, my friend in the Wardens will know more.” 

“I appreciate the help.” Mariah smiled softly. 

"I’m doing this as much for myself as for you. Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I’d killed him before. This time, I’ll make sure of it.” Hawke said, giving her a small nod. 

Thanking the woman again, she watched as she slipped silently down the steps and over the wall. Being a rogue had its advantages, one of them being the ability to blend into the shadows, as she’d seen Varric do on numerous occasions. Following shortly after, Mariah knew they would have to make plans to go to Crestwood. From what little she’d heard of the place, it was one of a few small villages that had somehow managed to survive the Blight. She wondered what the place would look like now, ten years later. 

Making her way back down to the courtyard, she knew that out of all her advisors, Cullen alone had been through the trials of Kirkwall, and might have more answers. Reaching his little desk, she saw him speaking briefly with Dorian. Waiting until the mage had left, she stepped around the desk and took a seat on a section that wasn’t covered by Cullen’s reports. 

“So, I have a question.” she began. “I just spoke with Varric’s contact, and she mentioned something about the Templars in Kirkwall using a strange form of red lyrium." 

“There were many who followed Knight Commander Meredith into that rabbit hole of madness. It... _changed_ them, made them more aggressive. Those of us who stood against her were severely reprimanded. It wasn’t until the Chantry explosion that we were able to regain control of the city, having eliminated those in the Order too far gone to help. I was commanding what little was left of Kirkwall’s Templars when Cassandra recruited me into the Inquisition. My position was replaced by my former Knight Commander in Ferelden, Greagoir. He was able to see through the darkness during the Blight, and helped the mages there clear the Tower once Uldred had been dealt with.” 

“I heard the Blight wasn’t easy. Ostwick said they couldn’t spare any Templars, though that wasn’t the case. The Knight Commander just didn’t want any of the Templars under his command to leave for fear they wouldn’t return.” 

“Starkhaven sent as many as they could spare when Kirkwall fell. It... wasn’t an easy time.” 

“Did you... leave anyone behind in Kirkwall?” 

“No. I fear I made few friends there, and my family’s in Ferelden.” 

“No one special caught your interest?” 

“Not in Kirkwall.” he smirked suggestively. 

Seeing Leliana approach, Mariah knew it was time they got back to work. Walking with she and Cullen up to the war room, she took a drink of the ale that had been provided for them. Listening as both Josephine and Leliana related what they knew of the situation in Crestwood, she knew it wasn’t going to be an easy trip. She had a fear of undead, one that was only exacerbated after her journey to the Mire. She just hoped that what she would be facing in the small village wouldn’t be nearly as bad. 

Wrapping up their meeting, Mariah made her way to the tavern, knowing Bull would be there entertaining the bar maids, and possibly some of the nobles that had come to Skyhold on Josephine’s invitation. Discussing the situation with him, she was relieved that he’d agreed to accompany her. His presence somehow made dealing with the shambling corpses easier, something she likely attributed to his size. Asking his opinion on who else he thought might be good to come along, she offered him a smile as he mentioned taking Varric. 

“I’ll go speak to him next then. And oh, by the way? I’m not a trinket to wager on.” she smirked, turning to leave the tavern. 

“It’s all in fun. Varric thinks Cullen will kiss you first, and I’m betting it’s the other way around. You’re going to get sick of people interrupting you, and just take him by the collar and kiss the shit out of him.” Bull chuckled, getting to his feet to walk with her. 

“Why do you think either of us want...” 

“You’d have to be blind not to notice the way you two look at each other. I may have lost an eye protecting Krem, but I’m not blind.” he smirked. 

“You’re incorrigible, you know that?” 

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” the man laughed. 


	42. Chapter 42

The trip to Crestwood was relatively uneventful, with the occasional merchant or bandit party giving them pause. Upon reaching the soggy village, Mariah groaned inwardly as she watched a smattering of undead, accompanied by a trio of shade demons, causing the gate guards more than a little trouble. There were only two men, and they were quickly overwhelmed. Rushing to their aid, she, Bull, Varric and Dorian soon made quick work of the potential invaders. Assuring the guards that their thanks were unnecessary, the four made their way to the mayor’s house as directed by the pair.

Dedrick was cooperative, though it was obvious he was hiding something. It wouldn’t take Bull long to figure out what, if the Ben Hassrath hadn’t already sent word. Crestwood needed more than fresh supplies, as the mayor had asked for, it needed someone to clear the bandits from the old fort, and the massive rift in the lake closed. The bandits weren’t going to be much of an issue, as she’d planned on clearing them as soon as she’d heard where they’d holed up. The lake itself was a different story. The mayor had said the darkspawn destroyed the controls during the Blight, and since the bandits had moved in, no one had been able to get out there to repair them. 

Nodding in agreement as Dorian suggested the undead were related to the rift, she knew it had to be a priority. Finding Hawke’s contact would have to wait, as she doubted the village could withstand another assault from those they had once called ‘family’. Taking the old road to the fortress, Mariah listened as Bull gave out assignments. He was more skilled in battle than any of the rest of them, and she trusted his judgement to see them through. Waiting until Dorian had cast a barrier over them, she charged in, sword in hand.

The bandits put up a good fight, though it wasn’t without cost. Dorian had suffered a broken arm from a heavy maul, and Varric had been knocked so hard into one of the walls that he lost consciousness. Mariah growled inwardly as Dorian scolded her for not knowing any healing spells, which she countered by telling him that that’s what he was there to do: teach her. The man’s level of sass was frustrating, but she had to concede his point. She’d spent too long learning offensive spells that she’d never bothered to take the time to learn some defensive magic. Her barrier was the closest she’d come, and the Tevinter mage was going to make sure that changed.

His style of magic was fascinating, if a little unnerving. He had the ability to turn the corpses to their advantage, making them attack their former allies instead. She could see herself using some aspects of his discipline, though she wouldn’t be raising anyone from the dead any time soon. Even after all the time they’d spent among the shambling cadavers, she still felt a chill in her bones whenever she saw them approaching.

Sending a raven to Leliana once the fort had been retaken, Mariah took what down time they had to practice some of the basic healing spells that Dorian cast as second nature. It didn’t take long for the Inquisition soldiers to arrive, which she suspected Cullen had sent out shortly after she’d left Skyhold. The thought that he was concerned for her safety was somehow comforting, even if a little annoying. She’d always had to take care of herself, as no one else in her life had sought to. Now, there was someone that wanted to look after her, just to make sure she was ok. It was strange, but she couldn’t deny that she actually liked the idea, if only a little.

Heading out of the fortress once the Inquisition had everything in order, Mariah led the group across an old bridge that led to the dam’s controls. If they could open them, the lake would drain, and they could get to the rift. Entering the small building, she smirked as she saw a young couple sitting by the fire. Hearing them say that they were only looking to be together when their parents had forbid them, she couldn’t help but applaud their courage.

Stepping through the door, Mariah furrowed her brow at the sight before her. The controls weren’t damaged, as the mayor had said. Rather, they were in perfect working order, if a little rusty. Watching as Bull forced the gears to turn, she listened to the creaking metal as it slowly raised from the position it had been in for the last ten years. Hearing the rushing of water as it escaped from the lake, Mariah turned to the others.

“Didn’t Dedrick say the controls were damaged?” she asked.

“Yeah. Which means he either lied, or repaired them and just didn’t want to tell anyone.” Varric replied. “I say we go confront him about it.”

“I agree. There are only so many stories one will accept before they start asking questions. I’d say this is one of them.” Dorian added.

Making their way back across the bridge, Mariah flinched as the massive shadow passed over them. Looking up at what had made it, she paled when she saw the leathery wings and beautifully colored scales of a dragon. Bull’s excitement over the beast was concerning, she as wondered why _anyone_ would want to come face to face with such a creature. With any measure of luck, they would be able to avoid the creature all together. Turning her attention back to the rift, she started off down a recently exposed path that she hoped would lead them there.

The hillside was soggy at best, though the rocks and patches of seaweed helped them keep their footing. Furrowing her brow as she walked passed an old sign, she realized this was where Crestwood used to be before the Blight. Undead meandered carelessly through the dilapidated buildings, while rage demons slid silently along the ground. The core of the rift wasn’t anywhere to be seen however, making her curious as to where it really lay. Spotting a plaque that hung just above the door on the largest house in the village, Mariah looked back to the others.

“The Mayor’s house... Strange that there’s no furniture here...” she said softly, as though speaking any louder might attract unwanted attention.

“Everywhere else shows signs of people living there when the flood came. Chairs, tables, bed frames... Why is his house empty?” Varric mused.

“We should ask, though I suspect I already know the answer.” Bull added.

Making her way to on old chest that seemed to have survived the water, Mariah carefully opened the lid. While it was filled to the rim, a single piece of paper floated above the trinkets resting on the bottom. Lifting it carefully so as not to damage it, she used her magic to dry it enough so that she might read it.

“It’s a letter of confession...” she began. “The Mayor was the one that flooded the village during the Blight. Why would he do that?” she finished, looking to the others.

“Good question. Let’s go ask.” Varric said, furrowing his brow.

“Let’s take care of this rift first, and then corner the man. I’m sure I can persuade him to be forthcoming.” Bull smirked.

“Tiny, if _anyone_ can ‘persuade’ someone to talk, it’s definitely you. They’d be afraid you’ll tear their arms off if they lied to you.” Varric teased.

“That’s because I probably would.” Bull chuckled.

“So barbaric and uncivilized...” Dorian chided.

“Not everyone was born with a golden spoon in their mouth, eating only the finest foods while being waited on hand and foot.” Mariah added.

“Actually, it was silver. And no one’s peeled a grape for me in months.” Dorian replied.

“I’ve never eaten a grape, unless you count wine.” Mariah retorted.

“Wine _definitely_ doesn’t count. It doesn’t capture the sweet and slightly tangy flavor of the fruit. It doesn’t even begin to describe the sensation of having one of those precious little jewels burst in your mouth when you first bite down...” Dorian sighed dreamily.

“Don’t look now, but I think Sparkler is in love.” Varric teased.

“Not that I expect _you_ to know what a grape tastes like...” Dorian said, meeting the dwarf’s eyes.

“I’ve had plenty of grapes in my time, I’ve just never romanticized them the way you do. You should write books.” Varric smirked.

“Coming from the author of ‘Hard in Hightown’, that’s saying something.” Mariah chuckled. “Look here... I wonder where this leads.” she finished, pointing to an old set of doors.

Stepping cautiously through, Mariah marveled at the network of caverns that sprawled beneath them. The staircases that went slowly down were worn, though she suspected they might still be sturdy enough to support their weight. Making their way down, it wasn’t long before they discovered a small cave. The bodies laying on the floor looked as though they didn’t expect the water to crash around them, but had been trapped and left to drown when the mayor flooded the old village. Listening to Varric as they then entered a set of dwarven ruins, she wondered why they would have chosen to build so close to the surface. The sudden flare of her palm told her the rift was close however, and so Mariah let it guide her.

It was quite possibly the largest rift she’d seen, next to the Breach itself, and was no doubt responsible for the shambling corpses that attacked Crestwood. The number of demons alone that it spit out was staggering, making the battle to close it more difficult than any she’d faces thusfar. Wave after wave belched from the Fade, each becoming more difficult to destroy than those that had come previously. When it was all over, Mariah slammed the rift closed with a weary sigh. They had all taken a few lumps and bruises from the beasts, though Dorian was quick to patch them back together.

“Now that that’s out of the way, let’s go have a chat with mister mayor.” Mariah said, leading the group out of the underground caverns.

Starting back up the hill the way they’d come once they’d made their way back to the surface, Mariah wanted only to make the mayor pay. To say she was angry would have been an obscene understatement. Those people had been _alive_ when he’d flooded the village, and trusted the man to take care of them during the Blight. She wanted to hear his excuse for killing so many men, women, and children, wanted to hear him justify his actions. Reaching the village, she furrowed her brow as she heard one of the people state that the man had rode out little more than an hour ago, just after the lake had been drained.

“Which way did he go?” Mariah asked, meeting the man’s eyes.

“He headed north, why?” the man answered.

“Because _he’s_ the reason the undead are coming back to torment you. _He_ flooded the village during the Blight, and is running now because _we_ know the _truth_.” Mariah said coldly.

“That’s an awful bold accusation.”

“You want proof? Here. A letter of confession that he’d stowed away in a trunk, hoping it would never see the light of day.”

Watching the man read over the letter, Mariah saw the look of shock on his face turn to one of anger. After it had been passed around to several of the people that had begun to gather, she tucked the confession into her pouch and met their eyes in turn.

“I know how you must be feeling, but I promise you this: he will face justice for his crimes. The Inquisition will hunt him down and bring him in, no matter where he tries to take refuge. Once he’s in custody, we’ll send a messenger to inform you of his pending trial so that you can be there, should you wish it.” Mariah said firmly.

Offering the people a small smile as they thanked her, Mariah quickly wrote a message to Leliana, informing her of what had transpired. Fixing it to a raven, she set the bird to flight before making her way from the village. They needed to locate Stroud if they were to have any hope of learning what Corypheus truly was, and how they might be able to defeat him. Spotting the old ruin Hawke had told them about, she gasped in surprise as her foot found something particularly squishy. Looking down, she furrowed her brow at what she saw.

It was soft and gooey for the most part, though there was a smear of white that had bits of bone and fur in it. The thing that stood out most however, was the remnants of a gardening hoe. Looking up at the others, Mariah felt as though they just discovered something they really didn’t want to find.

“Dragon shit.” Bull stated, his voice filled with a measure of excitement that made her instantly nervous. “Think she’s still here?”

“I hope not.” Mariah answered.

As if on queue, the giant beast crashed to the ground before them, emitting an ear splitting roar that shook them to their core. Bull was beyond elated, and charged head on towards her. It was if this was the greatest, most arousing thing he’d ever seen. Knowing they couldn’t just let him go, given the lust in his eyes, Mariah rushed forward to try and protect the man. Casting a barrier over him, she then drew her blade and bolted towards the dragon. Feeling the ground suddenly pulse with a static energy, she looked to her feet and saw the little arcs of electricity coursing all around them.

Shouting for everyone to move, she cursed the dragon for being faster than they were. The electricity that enveloped them was excruciatingly painful, and was made worse by their close proximity to one another. Knowing she had to fight this thing at a distance, Mariah darted behind one of the crumbling walls, keeping the stone between her and the beast. She was soon joined by Varric, who seemed to believe she had the best idea for survival. Bull was in full berserker mode, his talents as a reaver clouding his better judgement. Dorian was staying just out of the dragon’s electrical range, doing his best to protect the giant Qunari as he blindly attacked the dragon.

Casting several different fire spells in the hopes that something might be more effective than the previous, she then switched to ice magic. Seeing the dragon respond weakly to them, she knew she had her ideal weapon. Coating Bull’s axe in a sheet of ice, she watched as the damage he inflicted became increasingly more devastating. Watching as the man flung his massive form onto the beast’s neck, she knew for sure he was going to die. When he buried the blade deep in the dragon’s skull, she let out a sigh of relief that he was safe. Slinging her staff over her shoulder, she made her way over to the man.

“Are you fucking _nuts_? She asked bruskly. “You could have gotten yourself _killed_ , you ass!”

“Taarsidath-an halsaam!” he grunted, a broad smile on his face.

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Probably something nasty to do with his genitals.” Dorian answered, moving to stand beside the man. “You need a bath. You smell like yesterday’s unwashed privy.”

“You know you like it, mage. Come here and get some.” Bull grinned, reaching for the man.

“I’ll pass, thank you. I’m averse to poor hygiene.” Dorian stated, stepping quickly away from the Qunari.

Chuckling as he then proceeded to hose Bull down with ice water, Mariah turned her attention to the giant carcass before them. It was incredible, with the scales gleaming in the dappled sunlight. She’d never seen a dragon before, let alone been this close to one. It was fascinating, from the shape of her claws, to the webbing of her wings. It was a shame that they’d had no choice but to kill her, as she was quite possibly the most breathtaking animal she’d ever laid eyes on. Taking some of the looser scales, she carefully tucked them into her pouch before letting her gaze return to the others.

“We should see about getting this thing transported to Skyhold. I’m sure Master Harrit could use the materials to make better weapons and armor for our troops.” she said, looking back down at the dragon.

“Couldn’t agree more, Torch. Let’s head over to the fortress to get a raven to Leliana. I’m sure Sparkler there would enjoy a hot bath as well.” Varric teased.

“You guys can go ahead. I’ll wait here with her.” Bull grinned.

Rolling her eyes, Mariah made for the keep with Varric and Dorian in tow. It wasn’t a great distance away, maybe a mile, but Dorian felt the need to tell them just how eager he was for a hot bath and clean clothing. She had to agree with him, if she were honest, though she wasn’t as bothered by her situation as he was. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been in worse places, the Fallow Mire topping her list. Just thinking about the place made her squeamish, given the sheer numbers of undead that roamed the place. At least when they’d closed the rift in the lake here, the corpses had vanished as well.

Reaching the keep, Mariah set herself to writing the note to Leliana about the dragon before turning her attention to the food she was offered. A hot plate of roast boar, seared potatoes and a few carrots were just what she needed at that moment. Once Dorian had finished with his bath, she took her turn, washing quickly before dressing in clean clothes. Once Varric had bathed as well, they set back out to meet up with Bull again, knowing they still had to locate the smugglers cave where Hawke’s friend Stroud was hiding.

Collecting the Qunari once they’d set back out, Mariah followed the directions she’d been given, reaching the cave just before nightfall. Stepping into the opening, she smiled as she saw the woman standing there. Proceeding slowly through the cavern, she smirked back at Varric as he mentioned that not all dwarves liked caves. Spotting a blood smeared door ahead, she glanced briefly at the others before cautiously pushing it open.

The cave was bathed in a warm light given off by the fire crackling merrily against one of the columns. Whatever might have become of the smugglers was unknown, as there wasn’t a body to be seen. Turning slowly, Mariah got the feeling she was being watched, drawing her blade and spinning quickly to face the man that held his sword at the ready as well. Scowling, she knew if this man wanted a fight, she wasn’t going to be the one to deny him.

“It’s just us.” Hawke said, drawing the man’s attention to her. “I brought the Inquisitor.”

“My name is Stroud, and I am at your service, Inquisitor.” he said, sheathing his sword.

“I’ll take all the help I can get at the moment. I know the Wardens have trouble of their own right now, which makes me wonder. Might those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?” she asked, putting her own weapon away.

“I fear it is so. When Hawke slew Corypheus, Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest. But an Archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal, and I feared Corypheus might possess the same power.” Stroud said, walking over to a makeshift table with several maps and parchments covering its surface. “My investigation uncovered clues, but no proof. Then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling.”

“Maker! Why didn’t you tell me, Stroud?” Hawke asked.

“It was a Grey Warden matter, and I was bound by an oath of secrecy.” Stroud answered.

“Is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?” Mariah questioned curiously.

“The Calling tells a Warden that the Blight will soon claim him. Starts with dreams, then come whispers in his head. The Warden says his farewells, then goes to the Deep Roads to meet his death in combat.” Stroud replied, turning to face them.

“And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now? They think they’re dying?” Hawke pressed.

“Yes. Likely because of Corypheus. If the Wardens fall, who will stand against the Blight? It is our greatest fear.” Stroud said solemnly.

“So Corypheus isn’t controlling them, he’s bluffing them with this Calling, and they’re falling for it?” Hawke continued.

“Is the Calling they’re hearing real, or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?” Mariah asked, looking from Hawke to Stroud.

“I know not. Even as a Senior Warden, I heard only the vaguest whispers of Corypheus. The Wardens believe that the Calling is real, and they will act accordingly. That is all we know for certain.” Stroud replied.

“You said all the Wardens are hearing the Calling. Does that include you?” Mariah continued.

“Sadly, yes. It lurks like a wolf in the shadows around a campfire. The creature that makes this music has never known the love of the Maker, but... at times, I almost understand it. We must uncover whatever Corypheus has done and end it. This cannot stand.” Stroud said.

“How can Corypheus make all these Wardens hear the Calling?” Mariah asked, furrowing her brow.

“I cannot say. We know little about him, save that he is dangerous. He is a Magister, as well as a darkspawn, and speaks with the voice of the Blight. That lets him affect the minds of the Wardens, since we are tied to the Blight ourselves. It _must_ be how he created this false Calling.” Stroud answered.

“So the Wardens think they’re dying, and have stopped thinking clearly? That won’t go well.” Mariah stated.

“We are the only ones who can slay Archdemons. Without us, the next Blight will consume the world. Warden Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future Blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan as madness, my own comrades turned on me.” Stroud stated sadly. “Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach. It is an ancient Tevinter ritual tower. Meet me there, and we will find answers.” he finished.

Watching him leave the cave, Mariah looked to the others. They would need to make arrangements to get to the Western Approach just as quickly as they could, which meant they needed to hurry back to Skyhold. Returning to the keep just before nightfall, she knew they had only enough time to rest before they headed back. The sooner they dealt with the Wardens, the sooner they could turn their attention back to Corypheus, where it needed to be...


	43. Chapter 43

Hearing that Cullen wished to speak to her as soon as she arrived back in Skyhold, she hurried up to his office. Her belly had tightened in anticipation, though she did an excellent job of hiding just how excited she was to see him. Knocking on the door, Mariah smiled as he called for her to enter. Briefly meeting his eyes, she stepped up to his desk so that she might look over the maps he had spread out there.

“Inquisitor.” he began, offering her a small smile. “I’ve found where the red Templars come from. Therinfal Redoubt. The knights were fed red lyrium until they turned into monsters. Samson took over after their corruption was complete.” he finished, moving to her side of the desk.

“How do you know Samson?” she asked.

“He was a Templar in Kirkwall until he was expelled from the Order. I knew he was an addict, but this... Red lyrium is nothing like the lyrium given by the Chantry. Its power comes with a terrible madness.”

“The red Templars swarming Haven were proof enough.”

“We cannot allow them to gain strength. The red Templars still require lyrium. If we find their source, we can weaken them _and_ their leader.”

“Are you angrier and Corypheus, or Samson?” she asked gently.

“I don’t know. Samson, at least, should know better.”

“So what’s your plan?”

“Caravans of red lyrium are being smuggled along trade roads. Investigating them could lead to where it’s being mined. If you confront them, be wary. Anything connected to Samson will be well guarded.”

“I’ll have Leliana’s scouts start the hunt, see if we can’t track down their source and destroy it. I don’t like the way the red lyrium makes me feel just being _close_ to it, I don’t want to imagine what it would be like to actually _take_ it.” she shivered.

“Just... be careful.” Cullen said, his voice laden with concern.

Watching him step closer, she offered him a warm smile. His fingers brushed her cheek, sending a thrill down her spine. His eyes were locked on hers, an indication there was more than just worry for his leader lingering behind their shimmering depths. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, wanting him to close the gap. Hearing someone approaching the door to his office, she reluctantly took a step back. She didn’t want his troops thinking there was reason to doubt his judgement, as they certainly would if they caught them so close together. Seeing the man named Jim step in, she offered Cullen a small smile of apology before making her leave.

In the days that passed, Mariah contented herself with practicing her swordplay with either Cassandra, Bull or Blackwall, or working on her healing spells with Dorian and Solas. Her evenings were generally spent in the tavern with Varric for the most part, given the dwarf seemed reluctant to leave her side. She was reminded of the bet he and Bull had going, and figured that was likely why. Not that she or Cullen would make a move, one way or another, if anyone else was around. Not that it didn’t frustrate her, as they’d been so close on more than one occasion. 

Taking a break from her exercises one afternoon, she found her footsteps taking her to Cullen’s office. Opening the door slowly, she found him leaning over his desk, a small box holding his gaze. Making her way to the desk, she saw the sweat beading his brow, while his skin itself was pale and flushed. He looked as though he were ill, something she’d never seen in him before.

“As leader of the Inquisition, you...” he began weakly. “There’s something I must tell you.” he finished, standing up straight.

“You’re being especially serious today, are you alright? You know you can tell me anything.” she offered gently.

“I know... and... thank you... Lyrium grants Templars our abilities, but it controls us as well.” he started, leaning back over his desk to look at the contents of the little box. “Those cut off suffer. Some go mad, others die. We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the Templars here, but I... no longer take it.”

“You stopped?” 

“When I joined the Inquisition. It’s been months now...”

“Cullen, if this could kill you...”

“It hasn’t yet... After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn’t... I will not be bound to the Order, or that _life_ any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it. But I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I’ve asked Cassandra to... watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved from duty.

“Are you in pain?” Mariah asked worriedly.

“I can endure it.”

“Thank you for trusting me with this, Cullen. I respect what you’re doing.”

“Thank you, Inquisitor. The Inquisition’s army must always take priority. Should anything happen, I will defer to Cassandra’s judgement.”

“Is there anything I can do to help you through this?”

“I... not at this time, but thank you. I appreciate your concern.”

“Would you like to go for a walk? Let the fresh air fill your lungs?”

“I don’t think... I’ll be fine, Inquisitor. I just need a moment to rest.” he sighed, leaning against his desk. “First the Templars, now the Grey Wardens... Both devoted their lives to fighting evil... Now, they serve it.”

“So if I was possessed by a demon, would you...”

“I would rather not consider it.”

“And I think I have my answer.”

“I don’t think you do. It’s not as simple as that.”

“You and the red Templar’s leader seem to have personal history...”

“When I arrived in Kirkwall, Samson and I shared quarters. He seemed a decent man. at first. Knight Commander Meredith later expelled samson for ‘erratic behavior’. He ended up beggin on Kirkwall’s streets. He committed further crimes, but managed to evade the Order’s justice. Now Samson serves Corypheus as his loyal general.

“Why do you think he joined Corypheus?”

“He had a chronic lyrium addiction. He spent every last coin buying it from local smugglers. Perhaps Corypheus flattered his vanity, gave him purpose as well as lyrium. Perhaps that’s all it took.”

“It sounds like Samson had a miserable life.”

“The Order expelled him, but he had choices. He could have found another path. I don’t understand how he became so powerful. Even with red lyrium, Samson’s glory days are long behind him...”

“Will you send for me if you need anything?”

“I wouldn’t want to burden you.”

“You’re no burden, Cullen. I...”

Growling inwardly as one of his soldiers entered, Mariah watched the face of calm wash over him. He wore the mask of the Commander so well that she doubted anyone would see just how poorly he felt. He was suffering greatly, though no one else would ever know if he didn’t wish them to. Offering him a small smile, she turned for the door and left him to the tasks she knew he had to take care of.

The week that followed saw Mariah greatly improving in her healing magic, though she would go check on Cullen as her time allowed. Searching for Dorian one morning led her into the garden. Spotting him at a table with Cullen playing chess, she made her way over, offering both men a warm smile.

“Gloat all you like, I have this one.” Cullen smirked, leaning over his side of the table.

“Are you _sassing_ me, Commander? I didn’t know you had it in you.” Dorian replied, snickering. 

“Why do I even...” he began, moving his piece. “Inquisitor.” he continued, starting to get to his feet.

“Leaving, are you? Does this mean I win?” Dorian teased.

“As long as you two are playing nice, I won’t stop you.” she smiled, watching Cullen reclaim his seat.

“I’m _always_ nice.” Dorian grinned. “You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory, you’ll feel much better.” he finished, moving a piece.

“Really? Because I just won, and I feel fine.” Cullen chuckled, moving his last piece into place before sitting back in his seat.

The look on his face, the glimmer in his eyes as he smirked at Dorian, the confident, commanding way he folded his arms across his chest all made her belly flip. Grinning at Dorian as he got to his feet, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the man. His arrogance in some matters were annoying at the best of times, though it was only because he was confident in the abilities he’d taken so much time to master. Now, he’d met his match in a game which he’d previously believed himself superior.

“Don’t get smug. There’ll be no living with you.” he said, making his way passed Mariah.

“I should return to my duties as well... Unless _you_ would care for a game.” Cullen smiled invitingly.

“Prepare the board, Commander.” she answered, moving to claim the seat Dorian had only recently vacated.

“As a child, I used to play this with my sister. She would get this stuck up grin whenever she won, which was _all_ the time. My brother and I practiced together for _weeks_... The look on her face the day I finally won...” he smirked. “Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven’t seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays.”

“You have siblings?” Mariah asked, moving her first piece.

“Two sisters and a brother.” he answered.

“Where are they now?”

“They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I do not write them as often as I should. Ah. It’s my turn then.”

“You should keep in practice for when you see your sister again. Let’s see what you’ve got.” Mariah smirked.

Spending the next few minutes in silence as they each prepared their assault, Mariah wondered what it was like to grow up as a part of a family, rather than a curse to it. Meeting Cullen’s eyes as he next spoke, she smiled shyly at him.

“This may be the longest we’ve got without discussing the Inquisition or related matters.” he said, his tone relaying just how relaxed he was in her presence. “To be honest, I appreciate the distraction.”

“We should spend more time together.” Mariah said softly, afraid of what his reaction would be to her suggestion.

“I would like that.” Cullen smiled warmly.

“Me too.”

“You said that.” he stated gently. “We should... finish our game. My turn?”

Nodding her head slightly, she watched as he moved his piece. There was no doubt he was skilled at the game, having spent so long playing with his siblings. As they neared the end, Mariah knew that he’d won. She herself hadn’t played since before she went to the Circle, what felt like a lifetime ago now. Watching as he settled the winning place into position, she leaned back against her seat.

“And this one’s mine. Well played, Inquisitor.”

“Mariah, Cullen. And it seems luck favored you today.”

“So it has.” he grinned. “Care for another?”

Smiling brightly, Mariah watched as he once again prepared the board. She was content to spend the better part of her day playing chess with him, as it was a nice, quiet distraction from everything going on in the world around them. She’d win a few games on occasion, though Cullen was a far better strategist than she. At one point, she thought she saw him sacrificing a piece just to make her feel better, which, for some strange reason, it did. By early afternoon, they’d all but abandoned the board in favor of simply talking. It was largely about all that had happened since she Inquisition, and where they each hoped to see it go. Getting to her feet when she saw one of Josephine’s couriers approaching her, she smiled at Cullen before following the woman to the Antivan’s office.

“I received a letter for you from your family. They asked me to deliver it to you in person.” she said, moving around her desk to pass Mariah the missive.

“I don’t have any family, Josephine.” Mariah answered, folding her arms across her chest.

“Truly? The letter came from a Lady Moira Trevelyan. You’re not related to her?”

Hearing her grandmother’s name, Mariah felt her blood begin to boil. She’d been desperate to stay with the woman as a young girl, despite the extremely harsh and calloused way in which her grandmother regarded her. Sneering at the letter as she took it from the other woman, she broke the seal and red over it carefully. Growling angrily, Josephine saw the transformation on her face as she wadded it up.

“What fucking nerve!” Mariah snarled, meeting Josephine’s eyes.

“Is something wrong?”

“I can’t believe the gall this woman has. How _dare_ she speak to me like that! Burn that fucking pile of shit.”

“I don’t understand.” Josephine said, taking the crumpled letter and reading it. “It’s such a nice letter.”

“Lady Moira Trevelyan is _not_ nice.” Mariah snapped, taking the letter and stuffing it in her pocket.

“Shall I send a response accepting her request for a meeting? The Trevelyan name is a powerful one with the Chantry, and the alliance we could forge...”

“Do whatever the hell you want, but don’t expect _me_ to be your fucking puppet. If you want to entertain the bitch, you can do it without me.”

The look of utter surprise on Josephine’s face told Mariah that the woman likely hadn’t ever been spoken to like that. Turning quickly on her heel, she then set off for the wine cellar. Grabbing a couple bottles of elderberry wine, she made her way up to the battlements. The _last_ thing she wanted to do was see her grandmother. If Josephine wanted to forge an alliance with the cow, she was more than welcome.

She was still fuming when she saw Cullen approaching several hours later. The concern in his eyes was genuine as he approached, though she just couldn’t face them just yet. Turning to look out at the valley below, she listened as he gently reached out to her.

“Josephine said you’d received an upsetting letter. Are you alright?” he asked.

Passing him the letter, she took a deep swig of her wine as he read it.

“ _My dearest Mariah,_

_How long I’ve wished to see you! The passing years seem to have flown by. When I heard you had been touched by Andraste and were leading the Inquisition, I couldn’t wait to write you. You were always such a pretty child, and I’m certain you’ve grown into a woman capable of turning even the hardest eye. Your parents and I are so proud of all you have accomplished. We’ve missed you terribly, and long to set eyes upon you once again._

_We’re leaving Ostwick presently, and should arrive in a fortnight. I hear Skyhold is beautiful, and am looking forward to meeting your Ambassador. I’m certain she and I will become great friends. There will be much to discuss when we get there, but we are most eagerly looking forward to it. I’m certain with our combined efforts, we can make the Inquisition a force to be reckoned with._

_All our love,_

_Lady Moira Trevelyan”_

“It seems nice enough...” he said.

Seeing him furrow his brow as he passed the letter back to her, she stuffed it quickly back into her pouch. Lowering her head, Mariah drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

“I’m the youngest of eleven children, and one of only three daughters.” she began, taking another drink of her wine. “My eldest sister, Elenora, will inherit the estate, and has already settled in with her husband and three young boys. Every one of my siblings has my mother’s perfect, alabaster skin, and either her deep brown hair and amber eyes, or my father’s golden hair and blue eyes. Being the only child with fiery, red, curly hair and green eyes... Suspicions abounded regarding my true parentage. Elenora, being the golden beauty, helped my parents forge a spectacular alliance with one of the other major houses in the Free Marches, and each of my brothers have brought great things to the Trevelyan name. They’re all regal; attractive beyond words, and charming as the larks in the trees. Then, there’s me...”

Swallowing the last gulp from the bottle, Mariah tossed it into the air before blasting it with raw magic conjured from her unmarked hand. Changing the shards of falling glass into a shower of glittering dust, she watched silently as it fell to the ground, sprouting tiny, colorful flowers wherever it landed. Bringing her foot from the wall, she turned to rest against it, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. The slight breeze lifted her thick curls, caressing the pale, freckled skin on her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she continued her tale.

“My father inherited the estate from his father, as he had inherited it from his. My grandmother never really liked me, pointing out the many differences between me and my siblings. Elenora was perfect, as was Moira. My brothers are all tall, strapping young men, the kind that make girls swoon when they pass. Four of my brothers joined the Chantry, either as Templars, or clerics for the priestesses. Michael was killed by a bear while chasing a maleficar. Moira was all set to join the Chantry when a young man from Antiva stole her heart. She left with my parents’ blessing, knowing that she too had secured a powerful alliance and a cell of the Antivan Crows. My grandmother insisted my father be rid of me as a child, to spare the family the disgrace I would surely bring them. She stated many times that I was too homely to bring a good match to the Trevelyan name, and suggested I be given to the Chantry in the hopes I would at least serve the Maker, since I was good for nothing else.”

“That’s preposterous! Why would she think...” Cullen interrupted.

“My parents listened. I was four when they sent me away. At first, I begged her not to. I promised I would be better behaved, and would do as she asked, if only she let me stay. My parents weren’t even there when my cousin came to take me to the local Templar garrison, furthering my belief that I would never be worth anything to the Trevelyan name. The Knight Commander welcomed me with a warm smile, though, the first genuine sign that I was where I needed to be. I was homesick at first, strangely enough, but once I started my lessons, I quickly forgot all about the nasty things my family used to say in whispered conversation whether or not I could hear them.

“Over the course of the next two years, I gained some height and was becoming rather skilled in swordplay. It was invigorating to work my muscles, and the praise I got only encouraged me further. I would spend all my free time studying in the Chantry library, practicing with other recruits, or on the training dummies in the yard. At last I felt at peace with myself. Until coming out of the mess hall one early morning. I heard my brother’s voice and cringed. He and his twin Angus are only ten months older than me, which some people teased my parents about, calling us ‘Ferelden triplets’, as there’s really nothing else to do in that frigid land, as I’m sure you know. The nickname he used was full of spite and hatred, just as it was at home. Fortunately, I’d made some friends by then, and they quickly came to my defense, making Fergus back off.

“He still poked at me every chance he got, which made it difficult to focus on my lessons. He was angry because I was better at something than he was, and he wasn’t afforded the same privileges he got at home. We were equals, which infuriated him. Finally, the Knight Commander stepped in and arranged it so we wouldn’t ever cross paths. I was able to concentrate on what I was supposed to be doing and excelled in my training. For a while, anyway.

“I started having nightmares. Strange things happened without explanation, and I found myself growing more weary with each day, since I nearly stopped sleeping altogether. I awoke several times in the middle of the night to the smell of smoke and fire, only to find all was well when I looked around. I was afraid I was losing my mind, but didn’t dare say anything to my Knight Commander for fear that she’d turn me out too. Then, something happened that would change my life forever, and not for the better.

“I was lost to a terrible nightmare, struggling against some unseen foe. When my bunkmate started shouting at me, I woke to find my bed covered in flames. The fire was everywhere, licking my sheets and devouring the wooden frame. I was unharmed, however. Templars flooded the room, coming to the cry of magic in the barracks. I was yanked from by bed and brought before the Knight Commander. She looked on me with pity, as though I was now the most pathetic person she’d ever seen. I was devastated when she finally revealed to me that I had to leave, as mages weren’t allowed to train with Templars...

“As if that wasn’t bad enough, all my ‘friends’ turned on me. They couldn’t associate with a _mage_ , after all. They had to maintain their indifference if they were to keep the rest of the world safe from me, a tone I heard again not long ago from you. You never know when a mage is going to snap and become a danger to everyone around her, right Commander?” she said accusingly as she looked at Cullen.

“I...” he answered softly. “I’m sorry. I was wrong.”

Tears slipped silently from her eyes, and she squeezed them tight to try and fight them back. Swallowing the pain in her throat, she cleared her voice and continued.

“The Ostwick Circle was a week’s travel from the barracks. Two of the older Templars were assigned to take me, and we departed that very morning. I’ll never forget the sneer of satisfaction on my brother’s face as I was led from the hall... The first night, everything was quiet. I tried to talk to the men, ask them what the Circle was like. I was terrified, yet they all but ignored my questions, giving me the occasional icy glare instead. These were men that not two weeks before were laughing with me as my brother inevitably did something stupid that publicly humiliated him in front of the entire garrison. The second night was much the same, though things took a turn for the worst on the third. They’d been arguing by the fire the night before, so when the younger of the two men stormed off, I expected that to be the end of it...

“The Knight Captain watched after him a time, as though pondering how soon he might return. When his eyes fell on me, I felt a rush of fear wash over me that I’d never known. It was... _predatory_... and feral. He moved so fast that I barely had time to think... He pinned me to the ground and tore off my clothes... Once he’d... satisfied himself, he returned to his seat by the fire as though nothing had happened... As though he hadn’t just stolen the innocence from a young girl he used to tutor... I tried desperately to dress myself, but my clothing was badly torn. When the other man returned, he saw me cowering against the tree and knew what had happened. He told the other man that he should at least have had the decency to remove my clothes so they wouldn’t end up in tatters as he tossed me a blanket... He knew what his comrade was going to do and did nothing to stop it... He just... let it _happen_ , as though I deserved it because I was now a mage and the enemy. I was twelve...”

“Maker’s breath...” Cullen whispered, the ache in his heart evident in his eyes.

“He never bothered to remove his armor... When we arrived at the Circle, the former Knight Commander there asked him what had happened. He lied and told the man that I’d tried to escape, that he’d had to use brute force to subdue me on the journey there. The younger man said nothing to indicate otherwise... I was taken right to the First Enchanter, where they created my phylactery before sending me to the apprentice chambers. I wasn’t even allowed to bathe...

“Infection soon set in, as I’d not been allowed to wash my wounds clean after each assault the Knight Captain had... I was weakening... My body was becoming toxic to itself, finally making me collapse with fever. At first, the Templars thought it was because I was possessed. They wanted to slay me before I became an abomination. When one of the Senior Enchanters, Lydia, saw the ugly wounds from the armor... She demanded to know what had happened. I refused to say anything. Templars often closed ranks when such accusations were made, protecting their own, even if the charges against them were... _severe_...”

“Greagoir always took such accusations serious, and investigated them thoroughly...” Cullen whispered.

“Lydia was furious. It was bad enough that the Templars in the Ostwick Circle did that to the Tranquil, but to do so to a mage was beyond deplorable. The Knight Commander didn’t believe her, though. He made it clear that none of the men under his command would ever behave in such a manner... He was replaced shortly after by a man who was related to the Divine... No one dared stand against him, as they feared what his third cousin would do. Word soon spread that I was previously training to be a Templar before my magic manifested, which turned every single apprentice there against me. Templars and mages can’t be friends, after all. Even the Senior Enchanters wouldn’t train me because of their biases. Ultimately, it came down to Lydia to put forth the effort. It... was difficult. I was angry, and I had been betrayed. The new Knight Commander wanted to make me Tranquil at first. Lydia was given two weeks before the Templars would take matters in their own hands. She was able to calm my mind, however. There was a great deal of hostility towards me after that. Both mages and Templars there took every opportunity to harass me that they could until I retaliated, warranting a punishment.

“She knew I needed to connect with someone other than herself. She tried coaxing some of the apprentices my age to spend time with me to no avail. She even sent letters to my family, asking them to come see me, or let me go see them. She only received one reply: There _was_ no third daughter named Mariah, as their family didn’t want anything to do with a mage. It was an abhorrence to them, a vile and revolting thing. Magic was no gift from the Maker, it was a curse to the family unfortunate enough to have one in their lineage... I was disowned, and my name stricken from the family records. To my parents, _I didn’t exist_...

“Over the next few years, the new Knight Commander, Hector, decided that I was a whore, and therefore it was ok for he and his men to use me and leave me in whatever condition they felt like afterwards. There was only one friendly face there aside from Lydia, a Tranquil named Owain. When the Templars had caused more serious injuries, he always managed to find wherever they’d discarded me and take me to his personal chambers to patch me up. Given I wasn’t the only one to suffer under Hector’s command, I made it my personal goal to help as many mages escape as I could, if only so they go join another Circle somewhere safe from the Ostwick Knight Commander. The very same mages that had scorned me turned to me to help them flee... I was always punished for it, severely, even if I didn’t actually have anything to do with their leaving.

“I passed my Harrowing with ease, much to the surprise of the Templars there. Offensive magic was all I’d been able to learn, as I never knew when one of the Templars was going to yank me away so he could slake his lust. It never mattered though. The more I fought, the more I was abused. After one particular retaliation, Hector forbade any of the other Templars from using me, as I was to be his alone. The cruelties I endured at his hands... I’d managed to escape the Tower when the war between mages and Templars began. One of the people I’d defended from the Templars turned on us, killing Lydia when she tried to reason with the girl. I heard of the Conclave in a tavern where I’d taken shelter one night, and decided to see for myself what solution the Divine hoped to accomplish. I wasn’t expecting the mountain to crash around me, so when I woke up in chains with a sword to my throat, I was more than a little angry. I felt the suppressing power from Cassandra as she blocked me from using my spells, which focused my attention on her. I wanted to kill her, and if I managed to free myself, I would destroy her, or die trying.”

“Oh, Mariah... I’m so sorry...” Cullen whispered, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. “They were _wrong_... You’re a rare, beautiful and _magnificent_ young woman... You create beauty out of nothing and make it grow...How could that be a _bad_ thing?” he finished, indicating the tiny blossoms below that had sprouted from the shattered wine bottle. 

Looking up at him, Mariah saw the sincerity shimmering in his amber eyes. Brushing a tear from her cheek, she straightened herself up before speaking again.

“I’ve tried to keep my distance because of all that’s happened, because of my fear and hatred I bore the Templars I’d been forced to live with. I know you’re not like them, but... Cullen, I care for you, and...” she said softly, looking away.

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently.

“You left the Templars, but... do you trust mages? Could you ever think of me as anything more?”

“I could... I... I mean, I _do_ think of you, and what I might say in this sort of situation...” he replied, walking slowly away.

“What’s stopping you?” she said, following slightly behind him.

“You’re the Inquisitor... We’re at war, and you... I didn’t think it was possible...”

“And yet, I’m still here...”

“So you are...” Cullen smiled gently, closing the gap between them. “It seems too much to ask, but I want to...” he finished, leaning in to brand her lips with a heated kiss.

“Commander...” Jim began, oblivious to the fact that he’d just interrupted a personal moment between them. “You wanted a copy of sister Leliana’s report...”

“ _What_!” Cullen growled angrily, turning to face the man.

“Sister Leliana’s report? You wanted it delivered without delay.” Jim replied, looking up to see Cullen stepping menacingly closer toward him.

Catching a glimpse of the glare Cullen was giving the man, she noticed how Jim shifted his gaze from the Commander to her, and back again. The realization that lit his eyes made him take a few steps back, knowing he needed to retreat, lest he feel Cullen’s wrath.

“Or... to your _office_... Right.” Jim said, turning quickly for the door leading to said room.

“If you need to...” Mariah began, knowing Cullen was likely going to follow the man.

Feeling his lips come swiftly over hers, she whimpered in surprise before giving herself over to his warm embrace. It was sensual, heated, and yet, tender. Opening her eyes as he slowly pulled away, she saw the subtle blush color his stubbled cheeks as he looked briefly away.

“I’m sorry... that was, um... really _nice_...” he said shyly.

“I _believe_ that was a kiss... but I can’t be sure, it’s... all a blur.” she smiled, teasing slightly.

“Yes, well...” he chuckled, lacing his fingers through her fiery hair.

She couldn’t say why, but she _trusted_ him. She felt it in her _soul_... Meeting his eyes as he slowly pulled back, she saw the sincerity of his words reflecting in his gentle eyes as he spoke tenderly to her.

“What those men did... Mariah, I will _never_ hurt you...” he breathed, gently running his fingers over the Templar emblem that scarred her back.

Gulping as fear laced her heart, she stepped back slightly to meet his gaze, tears of shame streaming over her cheeks.

“How...” she began, her words catching in her throat.

“In Haven. You were lost to a nightmare when I happened by. I heard the frantic splashing of water and knew you were in trouble. Varric was trying to pick the lock, but not having much success. After I kicked the door in and wrapped you in a blanket, I saw what that man did to you.”

Closing her eyes, Mariah tried to pull away, the humiliation showing on her pale face. Feeling Cullen’s hand on her waist, he looked up at him slowly.

“What happened was not your fault. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Mariah.” he began, holding her close. “You are safe with me... I will not allow the evils that befell you at Ostwick to happen ever again.”

Resting her head on his shoulder, she knew in her heart that he meant those words. While the scars would last a lifetime, she felt that, finally, the wounds to her soul might actually begin to heal...


	44. Chapter 44

Slipping unseen from the Keep, Mariah walked down the hill a ways to her favorite spot. It was where she always went when she needed to be alone, the place only Varric would likely find her. The man seemed a hound with her scent firmly ingrained in his mind, despite how she’d tried to hide away from the dwarf. He knew when she truly wanted to be alone however, and this was one of those times. Sitting on an old log, she looked to the reddening sky, lighting the trees in a fiery glow as it slowly sank behind the mountains. Turning her face to Cullen’s, she offered him a small smile.

“No one knows about this place... It’s my own personal slice of heaven.” she said, looking from him to the sky.

“I can see why you like it here. It’s beautiful.”

“How long have you wanted to kiss me?” she asked softly.

“Longer than I should admit.” he chuckled. “I’ve been rather drawn to you for quite some time now. It doesn’t bother you that I have no title outside of the Inquisition, does it? I mean... I _hope_ it doesn’t...”

“No. If you care for me, that’s all that matters. Besides. I’m _glad_ my first kiss was with you.” she smirked. “And I have no title outside of the Inquisition either, Cullen. Mages can’t inherit titles, and my family disowned me anyway, remember?” she continued. “The Commander of the Inquisition, and the Herald of Andraste... _That_ will have people talking...”

“You wouldn’t believe how quickly gossip spreads through the barracks...”

“Does it bother you?” she asked, suddenly concerned.

“I would rather my... _our_... private affairs remain that way. But, if there were nothing here for people to talk about, I would regret it more.” he answered, scooting her closer to him. “I’m not very good at this, am I? If I seem unsure, it’s because it’s been a long time since I’ve wanted _anyone_ in my life. I wasn’t expecting to find that here... or _you_.” he finished softly. 

“Me either... I never believed I was _worthy_ of such attention... I’ve never cared for anyone the way I care for you, Cullen. It’s... _frightening_. I’m afraid I’ll somehow mess this up... That you’ll...”

“You’re not the only one worried about that, Mariah. But I will remain at your side for as long as you want me there.”

“No one else knows... no one knows the _full_ story...” she said, meeting his eyes.

“It’s not my place to tell them, Mariah.” he said gently.

Offering him a small smile, Mariah rest her head on Cullen’s shoulder as they watched the sun drop below the mountain. Shivering slightly, she saw him remove his surcoat and slip it around her. His cheeks were pinkened from the chill, but his concern was for her. Snuggling into the softness, she breathed in the scent that was uniquely his. Meeting his eyes, she leaned over for another kiss. It was everything she’d hoped it would be, everything she’d _wanted_ , from the very first instant he’d closed the gap between them all those months ago. Her heart raced as he held her, flooding her body with unfamiliar sensations. Scooting onto his lap, she moaned as he deepened the kiss. Resting her head against his as he slowly pulled back, she took several deep breaths.

“We should... probably get back. I’m sure we’ve missed supper by now...” she said, sliding off his lap and getting to her feet.

“I’m... not exactly _hungry_ at the moment.” he blushed, standing slowly and turning away from her.

Watching him take several deep gulps of the cool night air, she realized why. Turning crimson herself, she looked anywhere but directly at him until she felt him take her hand. Apologizing softly, she walked with him slowly back to Skyhold. Darkness had blanketed the land as they carefully navigated the terrain, though she used the mark on her hand as a source of light to see by. Entering the gates, she then let him walk her to her room. Kissing him goodnight, she watched as he made his way silently from the hall. Sighing, she bolted the door and climbed up the long staircase.

Setting several wards near all possible entrances to her room, she pulled off her boots and changed into her bed clothes. Slipping between the sheets, she lay staring up at the ceiling. Much had happened that day, and while not all of it was good, she now had Cullen. Just the thought of him made her smile, and the way he’d kissed her had awakened a part of her she’d never known existed. Grinning to herself, she replayed that moment in her mind, hoping it hadn’t been a dream...

Waking the following morning, she stretched the stiffness out of her muscles. She’d not slept well due to the nightmares that had plagued her since she was little, some about her family, though most were about her time in Ostwick. She’d eventually been able to get some rest, though she owed it to the kiss she’d shared with Cullen. Smiling happily to herself, she bathed quickly before dressing and making her way to the dining hall. Spotting Cullen as he entered from the opposite side, she beamed with delight, struggling to keep herself from running over to him. Taking the seat beside him at the table, she felt her heart flip as he grinned warmly.

“Good morning, Inquisitor.” he said softly.

“Good morning to you too, Commander.” she replied.

Seeing Bull walk passed, she furrowed brow as he stopped before Varric at the table across from them.

“Here you go, Varric.” he said, dropping a small bag of coin on the table in front of him.

“What’s this for?” Varric asked, taking the pouch and pouring it out.

“You won.”

“What’d I win?”

“One of Leliana’s scouts saw Cullen kiss Mariah as he scurried away. He’d interrupted them once again, and this time, Cullen wasn’t having it.” Bull chuckled, winking at her.

“Wait...” Dorian said as he claimed the seat next to Bull. “Is this thing between Cullen and the Inquisitor supposed to be a secret?” he asked.

“Please! The only people who don’t know that Curly is in love with her Inquisitorialness are Curly and her Inquisitorialness.” Varric chuckled, smirking as he looked over at them.

“So much for privacy...” Cullen said softly, stabbing into his piece of ham.

“And the fire begins.” Mariah added.

Catching the look of frustration on Cullen’s face, she feared what his reaction to the whispers going around would be. The last thing she wanted to do was make him uncomfortable, something that was evident in the way he attacked his breakfast. Swallowing the painful lump in her throat, she pushed her plate aside and got to her feet. Making her way out of the dining hall, she struggled to keep the tears from falling. Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned to see him standing behind her.

“Don’t even _think_ of leaving me to face their teasing alone.” he said, pulling her close to him.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted... the way people gossip...”

“I told you yesterday that I would regret it more if they had nothing to whisper about regarding our affairs, and I meant it. Now, you’re coming back into the dining hall with me and finishing your breakfast. Let them talk.” he smirked.

Offering him a small smile, she let him lead her back into the hall, hand in hand. The looks they were getting were that of surprise, and as they expected, the people gathered had begun speculating just what their relationship entailed. Reclaiming her seat, she furrowed her brow as she saw Varric move to join them. He set his plate down before offering her an apologetic grin.

“Alright, that’s enough. So what if the Inquisitor and the Commander want to be together. Is it any different than the rest of you? Would you deny them the same consideration they’ve provided you? They’re in charge of making sure the rest of Thedas is safe, so that you can be with your loved ones. Do you expect them not to want the same? It’s none of our business to pry into what they do on their own time. Let it be already.” he said, looking over the faces of the people in the hall.

Watching him nod in satisfaction, Mariah glanced around briefly before meeting the dwarf’s eyes.

“Maybe that’ll shut ‘em up.” he stated, claiming his seat.

“Varric...” Mariah began.

“Thank you.” Cullen offered softly.

“Don’t mention it. Besides. It’s _nice_ to see that Curly has his eyes on something other than weapons of mass destruction.” Varric teased.

“And a rather _lovely_ woman as well. A good makeover and they’ll be the glittering gems of the Inquisition.” Dorian added, moving to sit on Cullen’s other side. “It’s about time, too. I was beginning to worry you’d gone blind, my dear Commander.”

“Don’t you two have something better to do?” Cullen asked, ripping off a piece of bread.

“Of course we do, but this is _far_ more entertaining.” Dorian smirked.

“Given you’re a redhead, I would have expected you to make the first move. They’re always more fiery.” Bull smirked, claiming the seat beside Dorian

Hearing Cullen growl in frustration, Mariah felt she couldn’t agree more. Finishing as much of her breakfast as she was able, she got to her feet and made her way out of the hall. Cullen was right behind her, walking with her up to the battlements.

“How would you like to handle the visit with your family?” he asked gently.

“I don’t know. I’m honestly too enraged by their false concern and interest. They set me on the path of hell I walked for most of my life, yet they act as though it never happened? I don’t know that I wouldn’t set them ablaze the moment I laid eyes on them...” she answered.

“Would you prefer Josephine handle them so you don’t have to meet with them yourself?”

“Damn... I forgot about Josephine...”

“What about her?”

I was rather... _rude_ to her yesterday regarding the missive. I told her I wouldn’t be her fucking puppet... I might need to apologize...”

“She does rather enjoy spending time with the nobility... I can’t understand _why_ though...”

“The only thing I ever learned about the nobility in Thedas is that their only concern was for creating alliances that would be of best benefit to themselves. Definitely _not_ the kind of people I prefer to be around... Then again, there are very few people in _general_ that I enjoy the company of...” she said, lightly running the backs of her fingers over his stubbled jaw.

“I’m glad I’m one of them.” he whispered, leaning closer to capture her lips.

Moaning softly at the feel of his lips on hers, Mariah wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. She knew they both had things to do, as they needed to plan their trip to the Western Approach. It wasn’t going to be easy, given the arid terrain, local wildlife, and the rumor of a high dragon patrolling the area, but she couldn’t delay much longer. Stroud had mentioned the Tevinter forces were gathering at an old ritual tower, and had several Wardens in their company. Pulling back slowly as she heard the approach of one of the guards, she caught the smirk on Cullen’s face as he turned to meet the man.

“Commander... One of our scouts has returned with information on the Approach. Sister Leliana has received a copy of the report, and is awaiting you and the Inquisitor in the war room to discuss the matter further.” the man said, trying to keep his eyes on Cullen, rather than the woman he’d just been kissing.

“Tell Leliana we’ll be there shortly. Give the list of supplies the Inquisitor will need for the journey to Josephine, and tell her to make them ready for departure.” Cullen replied.

“Right away, Commander.”

Watching the man hurry off to do Cullen’s bidding, she let out a tired sigh. Feeling his hand on her cheek, Mariah leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as she savored the warmth. Practically purring as his lips found hers once again, she felt a contentment in her life that she’d never known. Meeting his eyes as he pulled back, she offered him a tender smile.

“I’m rather fond of doing that.” he smirked.

“Is that so?” Mariah teased.

“Yes.” he chuckled.

“Then it’s a good thing that I’m rather fond of it as well. Perhaps we should indulge ourselves for a few more minutes then. It’ll take Josephine _hours_ to get to the war room, after all.”

Feeling her belly flip as Cullen laughed, she swept him in her arms for a passionate embrace. Her heart raced as his hands wrapped around her waist, holding her as close as was possible just then. Whimpering as he gently pulled away, she felt as though she floated among the clouds. Taking his hand in hers, she walked slowly with him down into the keep. Making their way to the war room, she thanked him for opening the door for her before approaching the table. Seeing both Leliana and Josephine awaiting them, she cleared her throat before meeting the Antivan woman’s eyes.

“About yesterday...” she began. “I wanted to apologize. My family, the very people that disowned me as a young child for just being me... They’re _not_ good people. If you want to forge an alliance with them, if that’s even possible, go for it.” she finished.

“I’ve done some research into the Trevelyans directly related to you, and I’ve uncovered some rather unpleasant information. Personally, I feel that Moira the elder needs to be held accountable for crimes she committed against you all those years ago.” Leliana added, meeting her eyes.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Cullen stated, offering Mariah a small smile. “Once they arrive, I want to confine the elder until she can face a trial.”

“It will have to be handled delicately. We wouldn’t want to tip them off that they come to be held accountable.” Leliana said.

“I will see about an alliance, though not at the cost of your personal comfort. I wouldn’t want you to vanish just because of their presence here.” Josephine answered.

“I appreciate it, thanks. Now, what do we know about the Approach?”

“I received a missive yesterday from Knight Captain Rylen. He says that scouts are reporting a number of travelers entering the Western Approach. Surprising, since the place is a Blighted dessert with no trade routes. More surprising, no one is leaving.” Cullen answered.

“It bears investigating, as we do not want to give the Tevinters an opportunity to gain a foothold in the Approach.” Leliana added. 

“I recommend immediate deployment of troops to secure a position there, and see if we can’t get an idea as to the numbers you’ll face prior to your arrival.” Cullen continued.

“Scout Harding sent word ahead as well. She says they’ve established several camps in the Approach, but they’ve already had a skirmish with the Venatori. She has also requested troops to secure the area, as they’ve seen evidence of darkspawn. ‘Blighted dessert’ doesn’t do the place justice.” Leliana stated.

“We need to respond to both of these requests. If Rylen needs more troops, send the best we presently have available to help establish a military presence there. Send whatever else we can spare to Harding, so that the forces there can be protected until I can eliminate some of Corypheus’ lackies. The sooner we move, the better. Josephine, how are the supplies coming along? I want to leave first thing in the morning, if at all possible.” Mariah said.

“I should have everything gathered by supper tonight. Master Dennet will have the best horses ready for the journey, and have them geared up by the time you reach the stables tomorrow.” Josephine replied.

“Excellent. I’ll go gather what gear I’m going to need, and be packed and ready to go by dawn. Please see that arrangements are made for my departure at that time.”

“As you wish, Inquisitor.” Josephine nodded.

Turning to make her way out of the room, Mariah felt Cullen’s hand on her shoulder as he quickly fell in step beside her. 

“Rylen is a good man. Have him send word as soon as you arrive. I want to know that you’re... that he has the situation there fully protected...” Cullen said softly.

“Why, Commander! If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were concerned for my safety.” Mariah teased.

“Well, you know... I’d hate to lose the opportunity to kiss you again. Whatever would I do?” he smirked.

“So you’re saying you’re going to miss me?’

“Every moment you’re away.” he replied, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

Moaning in delight, Mariah savored the feel of his lips on hers. Lacing her hands around his waist, she held him close, almost wishing they could just spend the day together, doing nothing else in particular. Hearing the door to the war room open, she sighed as she pulled away, watching Leliana emerge from the other side. Taking a step back from Cullen, she did her best to hide the fact that she’d just been kissing the Commander, though she knew the spymaster would see through her guise. The smirk on her face was enough to tell her she’d seen, or expected to see something, and wasn’t disappointed in the least. Blushing slightly, she looked over at Cullen before resuming her journey out of the castle and down into the lower courtyard. Seeing Bull, Varric and Dorian approaching, she met each of their eyes in turn.

“So, Boss. Where are we off to now?” Bull asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“To a location that provides you with your favorite pastime: Tevinter hunting. The Western Approach is rumored to be _loaded_ with them.” she teased.

“You _do_ realize that not _everything_ from Tevinter is a steaming pile of shit, don’t you?” Dorian asked, furrowing his brow at her statement.

“Of course we do, Sparkler. Unfortunately, not all of them are as expertly dressed as you are.” Varric smirked.

“Or take time to bathe. What is that you wash with?” Bull asked.

“It’s my own personal blend of frangipani and sandalwood. I think it makes me smell a little like heaven. Perhaps it’s something _you_ should consider.” Dorian responded.

“Nah, I don’t want to smell like something from the Brecillian forest. Besides. I thought you _liked_ the way I smelled.”

“When have I _ever_ indicated that your particular aroma has been at all pleasing?” Dorian retorted.

“Just the other night. Oh. And you forgot your silken things.”

“Maker’s breath! Must you announce it to the whole Inquisition?” Dorian whispered angrily.

“Didn’t think that mattered to you.”

“Did you ever consider that perhaps I left them there on purpose?”

“Just so you had an excuse to come back, right?”

“Well, if you’re going to leave your door unlocked...”

“Would you two like to be alone for a while?” Mariah smirked.

“Yeah, what goes on behind closed doors, locked or not, isn’t something we need to be aware of, Tiny.” Varric added.

“Back to your original question... We’re heading to the Western Approach in the morning. Josephine is preparing supplies, and Master Dennet is getting the best mounts for the journey ready for our departure.” Mariah said.

“I’ll send Krem ahead to get a feel of the land, see if he can get us a rough estimate as to how many we should expect to encounter while we’re there. I’ve also heard a rumor about...” Bull began.

“A dragon, yes. There hasn’t been any confirmed sightings of her though, so don’t get your hopes up.” Mariah interrupted.

“Indeed. We don’t want to try and carry you to some healer to patch you up like we did back in Crestwood.” Dorian added.

“Don’t try to hide it, Sparkler. We _all_ know you enjoyed patching Tiny up after that last fight. You’re a regular mother hen.” Varric chuckled.

“Just because I want to make sure our battering ram is on one piece...”

“You mean _your_ battering ram.” Mariah snickered.

“Maker’s breath, don’t you have anything better to talk about?” Dorian sighed.

“Better you than me.” Mariah laughed. “It’s a nice change.”

It was good to laugh with her friends, and she’d become close to the three in a short period of time. It wouldn’t be long before they would be leaving Skyhold, something Mariah found she really didn’t want to do just then. Still, the sooner they left, the sooner they could return, and she could once again spend her free time with the Templar that held her captive...


	45. Chapter 45

Harding’s statement that the Western Approach was worse than a Blighted desert didn’t even describe the place. Hot, arid and horrid was a more accurate depiction, and it was all Mariah could do to keep from burning like an ember in a fire. She imagined the Deep Roads would be a nice, cool vacation spot in comparison, as she doubted even the lava floes could produce this intense level of heat. It was sapping her strength, leaving her feeling sluggish and groggy. By the time they reached Harding’s camp, she was more than ready to drop.

Taking shelter from the unrelenting sun, Mariah hissed at the redness of her skin. Unlike her companions, she didn’t brown from the rays, she crisped. It was the curse of all redheads, having such extremely pale skin. All it did to her was allow for the appearance of more freckling, something her brothers used to tease her about. The Circle was lit only by the magical sconces on the walls, seeing very little actual sunlight. The mages there would make the ridiculous claim that they didn’t _need_ the light, as she would glow in the dark from how porcelain her skin was, illuminating everything around her.

Getting the initial report from Harding, Mariah took a couple of days to rest. It was harsh, being so exposed as they were, and she needed to give her body time to recover. Bull, Varric and Dorian had gone off to try and deal with some of the Venatori in the area, something she was grateful for. Once they’d returned, she’d sent word back to Skyhold apprising them of the current situation. Packing her gear the morning after, she set her sights on the old Tevinter ritual tower in the distance. It would be at least a day’s travel there, if not more. Harding had given her a map of the area though, showing where camps were located so she might have a reprieve, even if only for a few hours.

Crossing the scorching sand, she looked upon the tower with disdain. It was because of the Magisters of Tevinter that people feared and despised those born with magic, and now, they were using it to take control of the Grey Wardens. Spotting both Hawke and Stroud near the bridge, she approached them slowly.

“I’m glad you made it, Inquisitor. I fear they’ve already started the ritual.” Stroud began, keeping his voice down to prevent the Magister from hearing them.

“Blood magic, I’d wager... You can _smell_ it... or see the corpses...” Hawke added. “You take point. I’ll guard your backs.”

Giving her a slight nod, Mariah picked her way carefully across the bridge. The large chasm below made her feel slightly uneasy, as she’d never really liked being up so high without something firm and well supported under her feet. Moving slowly, she furrowed her brow as she heard the desperate plea of a Warden as he begged his comrades not to continue what it was they were about to do. The fear in his tone was painful to hear, as the Wardens had always been regarded highly as those unafraid to do whatever it took to end a Blight. Now, this man was terrified that he would die for something less than questionable.

“Warden Commander Clarel’s orders were clear.” a weasley looking man in white said as the Warden turned to face him. 

“This is wrong!” the man exclaimed.

“Remember your oath... In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death...” the weasel continued.

Watching as another man slipped up to his comrade, she barely heard him say that he was sorry before impaling him on the blade he carried.

“Sacrifice.” the weasel smirked.

Snaring as she saw the Magister summon a demon, she grit her teeth to keep from charging toward him, blade drawn.

“Good. Now bind it, just as I showed you.” weasle man stated.

Feeling her stomach churn as the man did as he was ordered, she watched as his eyes grew vacant, essence from the rage demon filling the emptiness where his soul might have been. The weasel’s sneer made her want to slap it off his face, something that would have given her a great measure of satisfaction to do. Hearing Bull growl, she knew he felt as she did. Making her way into the small courtyard, she glared daggers at the man.

“Inquisitor. What an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service.” weasel man stated, introducing himself.

“You are no Warden.” Stroud growled, stepping closer to the man.

“But you _are_. The one Clarel let slip. And you found the Inquisitor, and came to stop me... Shall we see how that goes?” Erimond retorted.

“I’ve killed demons before. If I have to kill a few Warden mages as well, so be it.” Mariah stated darkly.

“You may have to kill a few, yes.” he sneered. “Wardens. Hands up! Hands down.”

“Corypheus has taken their minds.” Stroud said, meeting her eyes.

“The Wardens did this to themselves. You see, the Calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked _everywhere_ for help.” weasel man boasted.

“Even Tevinter.” Stroud snarled.

“Yes. And since it was my _master_ who put the Calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel, full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan... Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and _kill_ the old gods before they wake.” weasel man continued.

“Ah, I was wondering when the demon army would show up.” Mariah said, looking to Stroud and Hawke. “I saw that in the future at Redcliffe.”

“You _knew_ about it, did you? Well then, here you are. You know how it begins. Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They’re now my master’s slaves. This was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas.”

“Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?” Mariah asked.

“The Elder One commands the Blight. He is not commanded _by_ it like the mindless darkspawn. The Blight is not unstoppable, or uncontrollable. It is simply a tool.” Erimond sneered. 

“ _Somebody’s_ a tool.” Bull sneered.

“As for me, while the Elder One rules from the Golden City, we, the Venatori, will be his god-kings here in the world.”

“So Corypheus influenced the Wardens and made them do this ritual?” Mariah asked. 

“Ha! _Made_ them? Everything you see here? The blood sacrifices to bind the demons? The Wardens did it of their own free will. Fear is a very good motivator, and they were _very_ afraid. You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision. Burdens of command, I suppose.”

“Why would Wardens try to kill the old gods?” Mariah pressed.

“A Blight happens when darkspawn find an old god and corrupt it into an Archdemon. If someone fought through the Deep Roads and killed the old gods before they could be corrupted... POOF! No more Blights. Ever. The Wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world.”

“That’s madness! For all we know, killing the old gods could make things even worse!” Dorian shouted.

“Well, then, it’s a good thing I’m taking this demon army off their hands.” weasel sneered.

“Why would Clarel risk using demons?”

“Demons need no food, no rest, no healing. Once bound, they will never retreat, never question orders. They are the perfect army to fight through the Deep Roads. Or, across Orlais, now that they are bound to my master.”

“Release the Wardens from the binding and surrender. I won’t ask twice.” Mariah growled.

“No, you won’t. The Elder One showed me how to deal with you in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again.” Livius snarled, using raw magic to pull at the mark on her hand. “That mark you bear? The anchor that lets you pass safely through the Veil? You stole that from my master. He’s been forced to seek _other_ ways to access the Fade. When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be...”

Having heard enough, Mariah smirked as she stood tall and proud. The magic he was using worked both ways, as she’d discovered, and so sent a fierce energy back at the weasel man. The resulting blast knocked him off his feet, making him cry out is surprised pain. Looking to the others as they moved to her side, she drew closer to the small platform Erimond stood upon as he’d glared down at them. Evidence of his cowardice blared before them as he got quickly to his feet and ordered the Wardens to kill them so he could make his escape. Shooting a raging ball of fire after the man, she growled angrily as it missed him by so little as a breath. She would have loved to give chase, though they now had to deal with the chaos he’d left behind in the form of the enslaved Wardens...

Rolling under Bull’s ax as he swung it at the first Warden, Mariah quickly impaled the man on her blade. He obviously wasn’t expecting a mage to have a sword, let alone use one. The look in his eyes as his body dropped lifelessly to the ground was heart wrenching, as it was that of a person who was finally freed from a terrible curse. Taking only a minute to watch him, she soon found herself dodging a blast of fire from a rage demon one of the other Wardens had bound. Coating her weapon in ice, she slid around the beast before burying the blade deep into the monster’s center.

Ducking behind a shade as one of the other Wardens aimed a curse of mortality at her, she heard the woman cuss as it hit her demon instead. Moving swiftly, Mariah got behind the girl and clobbered her hard with her staff. Furrowing her brow as she lost consciousness, she recognized the same sense of release the other man had displayed as he died. Turning to the others, she called out over the clashing of blades.

“We don’t have to kill them! Take out their demon and knock them out! It’s what’s controlling them! If we can eliminate the beasts, we can bind the Wardens and take them prisoner until we get this sorted out!” she called.

“No promises, Boss, but I’ll try.” Bull answered, sliding through a shade with ease.

The battle ended swiftly once the demons had all been eliminated. Helping Dorian bind the Wardens with magic, she then turned her attention to Stroud.

“I assume they’re safe enough for the time being. Let’s get them back to Skyhold where we can hold them under watch of the Templars.” she said.

“They’re _blood_ mages! We can’t just let this go unpunished.” Hawke growled.

“And I suppose _killing_ them is the answer, _especially_ when it isn’t their _fault_!” Mariah snapped.

“It’s better than taking the chance that they’ll escape and attack us again.” the woman snarled.

“Look, you stupid bitch! Not all mages are evil, as you’re depicting us to be! We’re _not_ monsters! Open your fucking eyes!”

“Torch is right, Hawke. We had a run in with some of the worse sorts, but mages aren’t generally bad people.” Varric interrupted.

“What about Anders?” she stated.

“Blondie was sharing his body with a spirit that just happened to want vengeance for all the wrongs that the Templars and the Chantry, Knight Commander Meredith in particular, had done to mages. Just because _he_ blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall doesn’t mean Torch will go bat shit crazy.” Varric answered.

“He’s right, you know. Look at me. My people held the world hostage for _ages_ with their blood magic, but _I’m_ here to prove that not all of us are bad.” Dorian added.

“The point is that while these Wardens used blood magic, they were doing so under the order of their superior, who was likely swayed by mind control from the weasel and his master. Can’t condemn them without a fair trial, especially since Warden’s are the only ones that can stop Blights.” Bull agreed.

“Fine. But _you_ take responsibility for their actions, and when this goes to hell, it’s on _your_ head.” Hawke growled.

“I have heard that the Wardens are gathering at Adamant. It’s an old Warden fortress that hasn’t been used since the second Blight. I will see these Wardens to Skyhold before I make my way there to investigate.” Stroud said, ignoring Hawke’s gruffness.

“I’d appreciate that, thanks.” Mariah offered, glaring briefly at the other woman.

“Hawke, why don’t we take a walk.” Varric nudged, knowing he had to at least try to calm his friend.

Giving him a slight nod, Mariah looked to the others before making her way from the tower. She knew they needed to head for Griffonwing Keep, as that was where Knight Captain Rylen had sent his request for assistance. Crossing the burning waste, she breathed a sigh of relief as they reached one of the Inquisition camps Harding had set up. Taking shelter under one of the awnings, she called up a small measure of ice to rub on her skin. Dorian’s gentle healing magic helped greatly, as it eased the terrible burns she’d sustained from the scorching desert sun. Tugging off her boots, she stretched her feet and wiggled her toes, grateful for the freedom she now had to do so.

Hearing the hyenas as they prowled the desert at night, looking for an easy meal, made Mariah uncomfortable. They always hunted in packs, and their haunting laughter that rang out into the darkness was more than unsettling to her. They’d had to fight a few here and there during the day, but it was always more dangerous once the sun had set. Dorian seemed to have been bothered by them as well, as she’d spotted him checking the wards on more than one occasion. They were both exhausted by the time dawn arrived, evident by the dark circles under their eyes. Bull wasn’t phased by them, however, something she attributed to his time in Seheron and Par Vollen. He had a sixth sense when it came to danger, something she found extremely useful in more than one instance.

Waiting until both he and Varric had risen and eaten their breakfast, she set off for the keep. It wouldn’t be a terribly long journey, though they would reach the gates by noon, when the sun was at its most unyielding height in the sky. Very few animals braved the scorching heat however, as they had adapted to hunting and foraging at night, when it was far cooler. Taking a quick headcount of the Venatori guarding the gates, Mariah looked to Bull for their plan of attack.

“You and I will meet these assholes straight on, while Varric and Dorian take out the archers. Move fast so they don’t have time to react, and keep your eyes out for their mages. A few spells could really fuck up our world, so let’s take ‘em out the moment we spot ‘em. Use whatever Dorian has taught you to slow ‘em down, or, if possible, turn ‘em into paste.” he said softly.

Nodding her head in understanding, she moved silently with the others along the sandstone walls. Setting their plan into action was easier said than done, as each archer seemed to have a mage beside them, protecting them from every potential threat. Growling as they were showered with arrows, she was grateful that Dorian was quick to protect them with his powerful barrier spell. It was one she was working on learning, though hadn’t quite gotten the hang of. It was why he’d said he was coming along, so that he could continue her instructions, though she felt it was more that he wanted to be wherever Bull was. The two had formed an unlikely bond, given how fiercely the Qunari and Tevinter warred with one another. It made her believe that peace really _was_ possible, given how close the two men had become.

Breaching the castle gates, the four battled their way to the upper courtyard. Venatori swarmed them like an angry hive of wasps, doing their best to inflict as much damage as was possible in such a short amount of time. It was all she could do to keep up with Bull as he cut his way through their opponents, and in the end, she was brought down by a mercenary that had appeared from the shadows and sliced through the tendon behind her right knee. She wasn’t about to show pain however, as it was something the Templars in Ostwick had helped her to learn. Pain was weakness, and weakness meant you would be violated at every turn. Hector was the exception to the rule however, as the harder she fought, the more he enjoyed forcing himself on her.

Seeing the massive blade of the ax one of the brutes held over her, Mariah rolled out of its path mere moments before it clashed with the stone where she had just been. The man recovered quickly however, smacking her hard with the flat of the blade and sending her flying back several feet. Her head swam as she struggled to remain conscious, trying desperately to regain her footing. Gritting her teeth as the pain washed over her, she gave a mighty war cry that took the brute by surprise. Swinging her sword, she cussed loudly when it became lodged between the heavy plate the man wore.

His laughter was infuriating, though no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t pull the weapon free. With great ease, he snapped the metal in two, letting both pieces clang loudly to the ground. Shooting a ball of fire up into his face gave her a momentary advantage, one she used to put as much distance between her and the massive body before her. Feeling his hand wrap around her ankle, she cried out as he then flung her against one of the heavy stone pillars. Blood flowed into her eyes as she struggled to keep the brute in focus. Blinking wearily, she vaguely registered the form of a large, angry Qunari flying toward the man’s back, his ax burying itself deep in the man’s skull as she slipped into oblivion.


	46. Chapter 46

“ _The brat can sleep in the barn with the pigs! A meal or two with them might make her appreciate what she gets here in the kitchen.” Moira growled, shoving Mariah toward the cook._

_“I doubt she could make the walk there without complaining. She always **was** a lazy child.” Nicholas added, meeting his daughter’s eyes._

_“I didn’t **do** anything, you stupid old bat!” Mariah shouted. “It was **Fergus**!”_

_“Lying little **whore**! Shut your mouth in the presence of your betters!” Moira retorted angrily, slapping Mariah hard across the face._

_“At least the pigs would **smell** better.” Mariah spat, wiping the blood from her lip._

_“Get the little hellspawn out of my sight!” Moira screamed, having hit Mariah again._

_Struggling to keep up as the old cook dragged her from the kitchen, Mariah knew she’d let her anger get the best of her again. Fergus always caused trouble one way or another, and she was always blamed for it. This time, he’d taken her dinner and tossed it against the walls. She wasn’t allowed to eat with the rest of the family, as they didn’t want anyone to know what a disgrace she was to the Trevelyan name. She’d been trying to gather her roll and what remained of her stew as the old woman entered, tears streaming hot from her eyes. Fergus stood with their grandmother, sneering viciously at her from behind the woman’s skirts._

_Landing clumsily into a pile of pig manure, she wiped the excrement from her face with the sleeve of her shirt. Turning to look at the man, she glared daggers. She was always getting in trouble for what her older brother always did, and wondered if that would still be the case if she were to remain in her grandmother’s presence at all times. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rest her head on them to try and keep the cold from seeping into her small body. She was already shivering, and her teeth chattered uncontrollably, despite her efforts to the contrary. Watching as the large sow came over to investigate, she felt the heat emanating from the animal as she lay down, helping to warm her freezing little form..._

Starting awake, as was typical after such a dream, Mariah brushed the stray auburn curls out of her face. She was covered in sweat, and had tears trickling over her reddened cheeks. Wiping them angrily away, she knew the woman had gotten to her once again. This time, however, her grandmother was actually _in_ Skyhold, bringing all those horrid memories to the front of her mind. She was to meet with Moira in a few short hours, something she wasn’t looking forward to. She bore nothing but hate for her family, imitating all they’d taught her early in in life.

Untangling herself from her covers, she made her way to the wash basin. She’d been back from the Approach for more than a week now, but the angry wound to her head still glared brightly against the pale skin. Just another scar, she thought, even though Dorian had done his best to make it disappear. Stripping free of her clothing, she took time to bathe, letting her body soak in the scented oils and healing salve that she always kept beside the tub. Resting her head against the rim, she closed her eyes briefly, trying to push her anxiety out of her mind.

“Pardon my intrusion...” Dorian said, appearing right above her.

“What the hell! How did you get in here?” Mariah replied, trying to cover herself with the washcloth. 

“Varric picked the lock for me, of course. I didn’t mean to catch you at your bath...”

“Yeah, well, you did. Will you get out now so I can at least put some clothes on? Haven’t you ever heard of privacy?”

“You’re a remarkable woman, Inquisitor, truly. Despite how lovely you are in all your nude glory, you are safe from my attention.” he smirked, passing her a towel.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, yanking the towel from him as she rose from her bath.

“I’ve been thinking. This woman, your grandmother, is it? She probably still thinks of you as the homely girl with no accounting for taste. I aim to show her otherwise.”

“What do you mean...”

“I’ve brought a selection of clothing that I think would look _remarkable_ on you. Since I know I would _never_ get you into a dress, I had several form fitting shirts, and pants that hug your hips made. I went with emerald for the shirts, as I wanted to make your eyes stand out. Black for the pants, of course, as it helps those incredibly long legs of yours look as they go on forever. Pair this all with a fetching gold belt, and your grandmother will be struck speechless once she lays eyes on you.”

Taking the clothing Dorian passed her from around the screen, she dressed quickly, wanting only to cover the scars that laced her pale flesh. Stepping out for his inspection, she watched as he circled her, searching for the slightest hint of imperfection. Meeting his eyes, she saw him smirking as he met her gaze.

“You’re grandmother will be awed by your presence, though I think our dear Commander might have a hard time keeping his hands to himself as well.” he chuckled. “Now. Let’s tame those curls, cover the scars...”

“No. The scar across my nose stays.” she interrupted.

“Very well. The newest one, then. It wouldn’t do for her to see you were injured recently, as it might give her something to gossip about behind closed doors. Sign of weakness, after all...”

Sitting still while Dorian instructed an elven lass on how to enhance her features, Mariah could hardly believe the transformation. She’d gone from being plain, an untruth she’d been taught to believe, to regal. A golden amulet hung from her neck, something Cullen had gotten for her while she was away. The delicate lacing of the hair piece Dorian had selected made her sparkle slightly in the light. He’d had her lashes colored black, accenting their thickness and length. The image she saw in the mirror wasn’t what she’d expected to see reflecting back at her.

“Dorian...” she said softly.

“Don’t thank me, my dear. I’ll leave that for Cullen to do later.” he grinned. “Now, I think it’s best I have something sent up for you, as I’m certain you don’t want every pair of eyes on you before you reveal yourself to your grandmother.”

“I’m not sure I could eat anything, really. If you want the truth, I’d much rather be out training with the soldiers than dressed up like this.”

“I know, which is part of your charm. You need to show your grandmother the glittering gem you are, however. She needs to see just how wrong she was about you, in every aspect. And your siblings... They’re going to be envious of your radiant beauty.” Dorian said, slipping from her room.

Pacing the floor, Mariah felt her stomach tighten painfully. There were so many things she wanted to say, things she wanted to _do_ to her grandmother. She’d already had her family housed in rooms beneath their station, knowing it would cause them a measure of discomfort. Especially when they saw nobles of a lower class than themselves occupying some of the nicer ones. Looking to the staircase as the door opened, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Cullen making his way up.

“How are you feeling?” he asked gently.

“Honestly? Like a whirlwind of emotions, swirling out of control.” she replied, stepping into his warm embrace.

“So I imagine.” he said, holding her close. “I noticed you haven’t eaten anything. Is there anything I can bring you?”

“I couldn’t stomach anything right now if I wanted to. I don’t know that I’ll be able to maintain my composure when I see her. I can’t promise I won’t completely explode in a rage of word vomit while addressing her. I don’t know _why_ Josephine insists I face her.”

Feeling Cullen’s lips on hers helped to calm her seething emotions. Whimpering softly, she laced her arms around his neck and pressed against the heavy plate he wore. It was as warm as the man himself, soothing that part of her that twisted like a fiery tornado whenever she thought of her grandmother. Smiling warmly as he pulled back, she knew it didn’t matter what she did to the woman, Cullen would remain at her side.

Making her way down to the great hall once it was time, Mariah took her seat on the Inquisitor’s throne... _her_ throne. She watched as Josephine led in a few people for judgement, knowing it would help her regain control of the fire that bubbled just beneath the surface. Seeing her family enter, she stood and made her way slowly towards them. It was evident that they hadn’t expected her to be as tall as she was, standing nearly six inches over Fergus’ head. Her grandmother, who had once towered menacingly over her, now seemed so small, in comparison. 

“My dearest Mariah!” Moira began, extending her arms toward her. “It has been far too long.”

“Forgive me if I don’t return the embrace.” Mariah stated cooly, stepping out of the woman’s reach. “One never knows if the gesture is meant to conceal a knife to the back.”

Seeing her drop her arms, Mariah turned back towards the throne. Sitting on the soft cushions, she watched as her family drew near. Not all of them were present, as it would have filled the hall to bursting. Some, she knew, feared what she would do to them, now that the fate of Thedas rest in her hands. In that sense, she was the same as the Grey Wardens. Her authority was greater than that of kings, queens, empresses or Magisters. All deferred to her when it came to disputes, a task that had become familiar since she’d accepted the role of Inquisitor.

In attendance at the moment were her parents, grandmother, Fergus, and her eldest sister. Elenora wasn’t the golden beauty Mariah remembered as a child, though she was still quite attractive. She’d filled out as a woman after having her children, something Mariah noted were absent. Looking to Cullen as he came to stand beside her, she offered him a warm smile. Nodding her head as he whispered words of encouragement in her ear, she caught the way Elenora stared lustfully at him. 

“So. Since I know you’ve no _genuine_ interest in my well being, why have you come to Skyhold?” Mariah asked, meeting her grandmother’s eyes levelly.

“Whatever would make you think we come with an ulterior motive?” her father asked, taking a step closer.

“You turned me out when I was four, simply because I looked nothing like my siblings. When my magic manifested, and I was sent to the Ostwick Circle, my mentor sent a letter requesting a visit, either with me there, or you at your home. The reply she received stated that you had no additional children from those you raised in your home, as you couldn’t have a _mage_ in your lineage. I was disowned, and left to the hands of the Templars. I’d say that leaves only the hope of an alliance that will benefit your house.” she answered coldly.

“It was wrong to have turned you out, something I regretted the day you left. Not a day has gone by that I haven’t thought of you.” Mariah’s mother said gently.

“Regretted so much that you came to the garrison to bring me home?” Mariah stated.

“I wanted to come...” the woman continued.

“But you sent Fergus instead. Finally saw that _he_ was the source of all your woes? Your words are empty.”

Spotting Cassandra entering the hall, she met the woman’s eyes as she approached the throne.

“I have come to detain Knight Templar Fergus Trevelyan for crimes against other members of the Order, mages he was charged with, and abuses of the Tranquil. He has also been smuggling lyrium in great quantities for personal use. I ask you review the charges, and pass judgement now, while he is here.” Cassandra said, looking from Mariah to her brother.

“Those are very serious charges Seeker Cassandra has brought against you, Knight Templar Fergus. How do you wish to answer them?” Mariah smirked, feeling her heart race with excitement.

“I’ve done no such thing! Bring forth a witness, if you have one.” Fergus replied.

“As a Seeker, have you spoken to witnesses, and gained their written testimony, as is required of your role?” Mariah asked, turning to the woman.

“I have, Inquisitor. I have the written confessions of his accomplices, eyewitness testimony from several mages, as well as other Templars, and physical evidence of his smuggling activities, all for your inspection.” Cassandra answered, stepping forth with several documents.

Pretending to look them over, Mariah knew without a doubt that Cassandra had fully investigated the matter before bringing her information before the Inquisitor. Passing them to Josephine, she turned a harsh glare to her brother.

“It seems you hold little sway over your accomplices in the face of a Seeker, Knight Templar. The evidence against you is more than enough to pass judgement, which will be done now. Knight Templar Fergus Trevelyan, I sentence you to death for the crimes stated here, for all the court to see. Commander Cullen. Would you please have him taken to a cell to await execution?” Mariah smirked, looking up at her love.

“On your order, Inquisitor. Shall he face the noose, or the headsman's axe?” Cullen replied, looking from her to her brother.

“I shall execute him myself, so he hasn’t the opportunity to talk his way out of his sentence.” Mariah answered.

Watching as several Templars came forth and took him into custody, Mariah felt a measure of elation. The charges spoke for themselves, something she was no doubt sure he was guilty of. Turning her attention to the rest of her family, she looked down on their shocked faces with as much disdain as she had been given as a child.

“My Lady! We were not _aware_ of such despicable behavior! Had we known, we would have handled it ourselves.” Moira plead.

“You were more than _aware_ , Lady Trevelyan. His criminal intentions began as a child, something you were quick to overlook. For your crimes, I hereby strip you of your title, and sentence you to spend the rest of your days seeking penance in the Chantry. You will wear the chafing robes of an initiate, not the clothing of a noblewoman. You are to have no contact with anyone outside of those walls, especially your family. Guards...” Mariah waved.

Hearing the desperate pleas as Moira begged her to change her mind, Mariah watched with great joy as the woman was led from the hall.

“And what of the rest of them?” Josephine asked, moving to stand beside her, opposite Cullen.

“Have them confined to their rooms for the time being. I shall decide what to do with them later.” Mariah answered.

“Please, Mariah... Inquisitor...” her mother began. “I beg you change your mind. I never meant you to come to any harm, though I was too frightened of your father and grandmother to speak out against them.”

“Silence! I’ll not have you spout lies against me, _wife_!” Nicholas shouted, slapping her mother.

“ENOUGH! Guards! Take Nicholas Trevelyan to a holding cell while I investigate the allegations against him.” Mariah called, jumping to her feet and moving to her mother’s side.

“You can’t do this to me, I’m Bann of Ostwick!” Nicholas shouted as he was dragged away.

“Not anymore.” Mariah retorted, turning her attention to her sister. “As for _you_. The inheritance of the Ostwick estate now belongs to the Inquisition until further notice. Gather your family and depart those lands, or I shall _have_ you removed. Lady Josephine, please assign someone to tend to the estate until further notice.”

Waiting until Elenora had departed, Mariah then turned to face her mother.

“You made a bold claim against Nicholas and Moira, are you alright?” she asked, laying a warm hand upon her mother’s cheek to soothe the redness.

“Please... I don’t deserve your kindness.” her mother began, removing her hand. “My cowardice put you on the path of suffering, one I could not bear to watch.”

“Inquisitor? Let us take this conversation elsewhere, for privacy’s sake alone.” Cullen said, moving to stand beside her.

Nodding her head, Mariah walked with him and her mother from the great hall. Stepping into a smaller chamber, she sat cautiously in a chair facing the woman. Cullen’s hand on her shoulder was comforting, as she knew they had much to discuss. The statement her mother had made in the hall could easily be a ploy, and she wasn’t about to offer any extension of trust until she knew the truth, one way or another. Thanking the woman that brought her a bottle of wine and glasses, she waited until she’d departed before returning her attention to her mother.

The silence seemed eternal while Mariah waited for her mother to speak. Taking a drink of her wine, she studied the woman carefully. If there was the slightest hint of deception, she would find it. Clearing her throat, she watched as tears flowed silently from her mother’s eyes.

“So, explain yourself.” Mariah said, passing her mother a glass.

“There was a prophecy... Long before you were born, when Michael was little, a woman came to our house seeking shelter from the storms that had plagued Ostwick. We took her in a time, and she showed her gratitude by helping around the estate. She was quite useful, so your father hired her permanently. I knew he was sharing her bed, as there were nights he’d come back to our room smelling like her, and covered in sweat from the sex he’d just had. When she became pregnant, he demanded she see a healer to remove the child. She refused, and earned your father’s anger. He’d had her beaten until she lost the babe, leaving her weak and unable to care for herself. I tried to help her, despite the affair she’d been having with Nicholas. When he discovered what I was doing, I was locked away and starved for more days than I could recall. 

As she was being dragged out of the house, she uttered the words that would one day come to pass. She said that a child would come, a daughter with hair like flame, and eyes like the woods after a storm. She would be fair of face, and kind in spirit. He would shun her as a bastard, despising her with each passing day. She would be driven from her home and left to the hands of fate. But fate would return her to him, and she would bring about the downfall of house Trevelyan... From the moment I had the twins, your father knew the woman’s curse would befall him.

Your father kept me at his side, fearing the next child I bore would be that of another man. He didn’t... I was grateful for the fact he had decided not to bed me, as he was... cruel. When I wasn’t with him, I was locked in my room and kept under guard, so that no one could enter or leave without his consent. He came to me drunk one night though, and you were conceived. He tried everything to rid me of you, though nothing worked. When you were born... you were taken away, in the hopes you wouldn’t survive. A wet nurse took pity on you, and saw that you survived your first year. 

You were strong, and strong willed. It infuriated your father and his mother when you continued to thrive. You were a bane to their lineage, and were to be afforded no more concern than the bastard of a servant. I rarely had the opportunity to see you, and it broke my heart. You were my baby, and I was kept from being a part of your life. Each time it was discovered I had seen you, your father... It often took weeks to recover from the injuries, and more often than not, I prayed for death to claim me. It was on one such occasion that you were sent away. I was too weak to see you off, something your father frequently gloated about in the years to follow.

I prayed to the Maker to watch over you, to keep you safe. I overheard your grandmother and father speaking about a letter they’d received from the Circle, and the response they dictated to the courier that had delivered the missive. I tried to slip away with the lad, if only to see you once again. It had been years since you’d been forced from our home, and I wished only to be at your side. Nicholas discovered my however, and I was sent to the dungeons to be treated as one who’d committed treason. When word of the mage rebellion reached us, I prayed that you would have been spared the battles to come, or that you’d find a way to be free. As word of your appointment to the position of Inquisitor came through Ostwick, Moira and Nicholas prayed you wouldn’t recall the hell you’d lived through as a child. They came here under pretense that they missed you, and that you would be grateful to be so welcomed back into their lives.” she spoke at length, wiping tears from her face.

“They were wrong.” Mariah began. “The years that passed since I was forced from Ostwick were nothing short of a nightmare. My resentment only grew stronger when I was sent to the Circle, so forgive me if I seem apprehensive or aloof to your claim. I’ll have it looked into though, as I want to know the truth. In the meantime, you’ll be moved to the east wing, away from Elenora and the rest as a precaution. If there is any truth to what you say, your life will be in danger, and I’ll not have you fall victim to their anger if it is at all possible.” she finished, getting to her feet.

“I am grateful, Inquisitor.” the woman said softly.

“For the time being... you can call me Mariah.” she replied.

Stepping from the room, Mariah found she wanted to believe her mother. She wasn’t sure _why_ , given the hell she herself had gone through with her father and grandmother, and the events that had transpired since she’d been forced to leave her home. Still, there was an air of truth, something she felt in her gut. Making her way to the rotunda where Solas did all his researching, she knocked lightly on the door before entering.

“Hello, Inquisitor. How may I be of assistance?” Solas asked, offering her a warm smile.

“I need you to try and visit a memory in the Fade for me.” she replied, meeting his eyes levelly.

“I would be delighted. What am I looking for?”

“My mother made some pretty bold accusations, and related a story to me that I need to know if it’s true. Would you mind looking at it for me?”

“Of course. Where is she now?”

“She’s in a small council chamber off the great hall.”

“I shall go at once, Inquisitor.”

“Thank you, Solas.”

Seeing him leave the room, she turned to follow him. Cullen was waiting for her just outside, and she needed to feel his strength just then. His presence was soothing, despite the swirling storms that often held residency in her mind. Resting her head on his shoulder, she breathed a little easier as his arms wrapped around her protectively.

“You handled that well. I’m proud of you.” he said gently.

“Thanks. That’s not at all what I wanted to say to Moira, but I think she got the message.”

“What of your mother? Do you believe her?”

“Part of me wants to, but my distrust of those people leaves me doubting. That’s why I asked Solas to take a peek at it.”

“And what of your brother? Do you want to deal with him now, or wait a few days?”

“I want to do it now. He’s eluded justice long enough, and it’s time it caught up to him. He’s no different than the Templars at Ostwick...”

“Alright. I’ll give the order to bring him out while you go get the Inquisitor’s blade.” he said gently, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Nodding her head, Mariah watching him walk from the hall. Making her way up to her room, she got a sinking feeling in her stomach that always indicated trouble wasn’t far ahead. Removing the blade from its case, she took a moment to appreciate the craftsmanship. It gleamed brilliantly in the light, shining brighter than any star. She wondered if that was the weapon’s intended purpose, to be used in public executions, or it had a higher calling. Something about the feel of the sword in her hand made her want to keep it on her person, though she couldn’t say why. She wasn’t familiar with the weight of a two handed sword, and doubted she’d be able to use it effectively in combat.

Hearing a commotion as she made her way towards the executioner’s block, she paled at the sight before her. Her brother was fighting against his guards, easily breaking their hold. He’d managed to get his hands on a bow, and was preparing to fire across the crowd. Seeing his target, Mariah rushed quickly to intercept. Summoning a barrier, she barely got it up in time to keep the missile from piercing Cullen’s chest. The next one came too fast however, and she cried out as her mother dropped to the ground. Blasting Fergus with a ball of fire, she felt the cold steel slide between her ribs on the right side. Turning to see her attacker, she snarled as her father glared viciously at her.

Her grandmother also seemed capable with a blade, and made straight for Cullen’s back. He’d moved quickly to her side, easily decapitating the man who’d dare harm her, though wasn’t prepared for the attack from behind. Mariah intercepted her assault however, clashing the Inquisitor’s sword with that of the elderly woman. The weapon seemed lighter in her hand now than it had in her room, giving her the impression that it was meant for her to use in combat, as well as the executions it had previously seen.

Fergus was quickly at her grandmother’s side, giving Mariah the disadvantage of facing two opponents while injured. Thankfully, Cullen had felled her father, and was now turning to help her. Her brother roared in anger, calling Cullen the bastard of a whore as he launched a heated assault. Rage seethed forth that he would dare utter such a statement, though it didn’t seem to bother Cullen at all. Before her brother realized what had happened, he dropped lifelessly to the ground. Blocking Moira’s intended attack on Cullen, she slid her sword easily onto the woman’s unprotected abdomen. Holding her in place, Mariah took great satisfaction in watching the fear flash in the woman’s eyes as the life ebbed out of her body.

Shoving her off the blade, Mariah held her side as she made her way over to where her mother lay. Dropping beside her, she cradled the woman as she tried to flood her with magic that would heal her. Tears streamed hot from her eyes as her mother raised a hand to her cheek, the soft smile relating all the love she bore for her daughter. Seeing the life leave her eyes, Mariah brought her to her chest, rocking her gently as the woman died in her arms...


	47. Chapter 47

“Tortured, beaten, scared, alone... Caught between caring, conscience weighing heavily on thin shoulders.” Cole began, appearing at her side as she cradled her mother.

“Cole...” she whispered softly.

“She always loved you. She never wanted to see you gone, but she was afraid. Tears tearing at a battered soul, pleading praying, pondering. There was nothing she could do. Your father was cold and cruel, but she is free now.” he continued, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Nicholas...”

“She was his prisoner. Held hostage in her own home by fear. He was unkind, uncaring, out of control. He never loved her, only married her because it brought an alliance his mother desired. She never stopped hoping that one day, she would see you again.”

Wiping the tears that fell from her eyes with a bloody sleeve, she felt the calming energy wash over her that was unique to Cole. He was a spirit of compassion, one that helped people during their most difficult time. She took solace from that strength, needed to hear what he’d said. He knew that part of a person that needed to heal in a way only he was capable of. Meeting Cullen’s tender gaze as he squatted down beside her, she took comfort in his presence. Letting him take her mother in his arms, she got slowly to her feet. Following him to the healer’s hall, she leaned down and brushed a soft kiss on her mother’s forehead.

“Come, love. Let’s let them clean her up so she can be sent to the Maker.” he said, pulling her into his arms.

“No, I don’t want her pyred.” Mariah answered softly. “She survived the hell that Nicholas and Moira had put her through, her body doesn’t need to feel those flames now.”

“What would you like to do then?”

“I don’t know... Anything but that.”

“The Hero of Ferelden was from a Dalish clan before Greagoir brought her to the Circle. I recall hearing her speaking with another apprentice after the woman’s mother had died. She said that the Dalish don’t practice cremation, but they bury their loved ones in the ground, planting a tree over them so that their energy could be felt in the sturdy boughs that sprouted where their body lay.”

“Yes... I want that for my mother.”

“I’ll see it done, love. Now, come. You were injured in the fight, and are still losing blood. Let’s get you to Dorian so he can patch you up.”

Walking slowly with him, she saw the Tevinter scowling at her in mock anger, arms folded across his chest.

“Here I leave you alone for ten minutes, and you go and get blood all over the shirt I had made for you.” he smirked. “Let’s get you out of those clothes, and into something a little cleaner, and certainly with less blood.”

Feeling Cullen’s arms hold her protectively, she saw the playful glint in Dorian’s eyes as he looked to the man.

“Oh, don’t worry, Commander. I’m quite certain she’s more than capable of dressing herself. Not that she wouldn’t be positively _radiant_ without anything on, all that pale skin and her incredibly long legs.”

Blushing profusely, Mariah knew he hinted at what he’d seen earlier that morning. She didn’t like the thought of _anyone_ seeing her in such a vulnerable state, though, that thought was quickly replaced by another: Would _Cullen_ be as appreciative as Dorian was if he saw her without her clothing? Chiding herself, she knew her scars were enough to turn anyone’s eye aside. Kissing Cullen sweetly, she followed Dorian up to her room, where he could tend to her wounds.

Peeling off her blood soaked shirt, she tossed it away so that it might be disposed of. Wrapping her breasts in a small towel, she slowly stepped out from behind the screen and made her way to where Dorian awaited her. Taking a seat on the couch, she hadn’t realized just how bad the wound her father had given her actually was. The blade had torn a gastly gash, having sliced easily through her pale skin. Touching it lightly with her fingers, she met Dorian’s eyes as he slapped her hand away.

“I’m surprised you’re still awake. Most people take a wound like this and faint from the sight alone.” he said gently.

“I’m not like most people. Besides. I survived greater wounds than this in the Circle. I’m rather used to it by now.” she replied. “In a few days, it’ll be just another scar.”

“You have enough as it is, I won’t let this wound become another one. Now, hold still...”

Holding her breath while he worked the spell, she let it out slowly once he’d finished. Nodding her head as he suggested she take another bath, the waited for him to close the door at the bottom of the stairs before removing the rest of her blood soaked clothing. Tossing her clothes into the hearth, she watched as the flames slowly consumed them. Her heart felt heavy from the knowledge that at least _one_ member of her family had cared about her, and was angry that Fergus had taken that from her too.

Moving towards the tub, Mariah watched as it slowly filled with hot water. Stepping in, she wrapped her arms around her legs as she pulled them to her chest. Tears flowed freely just then, slipping silently from her eyes in a steady stream. She’d been taught to believe no one had wanted her, that even her mother couldn’t bear to let her suckle at her breasts the moment she was born. Knowing that wasn’t true tore her heart from her chest. Hearing the door slowly close at the foot of her stairs, she cleared her throat, forcing the tears back into that part of her soul where they wouldn’t be revealed to anyone.

“Mariah? Are you alright?” Cullen asked softly as he came to stand beside the screen.

“Honestly? No...”

“Perhaps you’d like to go for a walk once you’re finished here?”

“I’d like that. Give me a moment? I just want to... scrub the blood...”

“I’ll be waiting on the stairs.”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she washed quickly before stepping from the bath and setting it to drain. The dwarves had some incredible inventions, and this was one of them. It allowed for clean water to flow in, and dirty water to be drained away. It was done through the use of pipes, something they’d installed while she was cripsing in the Western Approach. She was grateful for their ingenuity, as it provided her a measure of comfort she hadn’t previously known. Dressing in loose fitting clothes, she made her way down to where Cullen waited.

Taking his hand, she walked with him through the castle, across the courtyard, over the bridge, and into the woods, where she often went to be alone. Sitting on her log, she rest her head on his shoulder as she stared absently into the distance. She needed his quiet strength just then, needed to feel something stable in her life. Her mind was a whirlwind of racing thoughts and emotions, and Cullen was the rock to which she could tie herself. Letting out a weary sigh, she wondered if anything in her life would ever be stable.

Then again, she had Cullen. He’d said once that he’d remain at her side for as long as she wished it of him, something she felt in her heart she could count on. Moving to sit behind him, she gently laced her fingers through his golden hair. His sigh of contentment was soothing to her as well, eventually giving rise to the quick wit she’d developed over the years.

“So, now that you’ve found your way between my legs, what ever shall you do with me?” she teased, trying to ease the ache she was feeling.

“What? Oh, I, um... I mean, I’m not... that is to say... I... Andraste preserve me.” he said, the blush on his cheeks glowing brightly.

Laughing musically, she held him with her legs as she rest her arms over his shoulder. Kissing the top of his head, she felt her belly flip as he took her hands in his. Smiling, she felt a sense of contentment wash over her as he lightly kissed each one. It was more relaxing than she’d thought possible, just the two of them watching the clouds roll by. She wondered if it would always be this way. They were comfortable in each other’s presence, each being the balm the other needed. She would have to tend to her mother’s remains come morning, but for now, she was right where she wanted to be...

The progression of the sun through the sky as the day passed brought with it the reminder that they both still had things to do. Sighing regretfully, Mariah got to her feet and helped Cullen up. Walking slowly back to the keep, she thought about all that had happened, and all that was yet to come. She wasn’t looking forward to taking care of her mother’s remains, but she was comforted by the knowledge that she wouldn’t have to watch her reduced to ash. She would be buried where Mariah could watch her tree grow from her balcony, somewhere free from the troubles of the world.

It was difficult to focus on what Josephine was trying to tell her, and in the end, she made her apologies before retiring to her room. She stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the mountains and valleys below, savoring the breeze that blew gently into her chambers. Learning the hatred her family had bore wasn’t restricted to just her was met with mixed emotions. On the one hand, she felt better knowing that she wasn’t alone, but on the other, she hated the thought that what they’d done to here was nothing compared to what her mother had suffered. 

The setting and rising of the sun passed before Mariah had even become aware of such. She’d been so lost in thought that she hadn’t even heard the door open, or the steady footsteps of the former Templar as he made his way toward her. Feeling his arms wrap protectively around her, she sighed wearily as she turned into his embrace.

“You didn’t sleep, did you.” he said gently.

“Is it that obvious?” she replied.

“To me it is.”

Chuckling to herself, Mariah knew she couldn’t fool him. He understood her more than anyone else, and often kept an eye on her when she thought he wasn’t looking. The notion made her smile, Looking up at him as he pulled slightly back, she saw the concern he tried to hide shimmering in his amber eyes.

“Let’s get you something to eat.”

Not wanting to cause him more worry, Mariah let him lead her down to the smaller dining room reserved for her and her advisors. Claiming one of the seats, she thanked him for getting her food that wouldn’t weigh too heavily on her stomach. Picking at it as best she could, she found it was increasingly difficult to eat most of it. In the end, she’d barely managed half before she’d pushed her plate away. The Dalish clan that had settled in the walls of Skyhold had everything prepared for her mother’s return to the earth, all that was missing now was her.

Her steps felt like lead as she made her way out of the castle and down the hill where they would place her mother. Upon arriving, she was relieved to see that everything had already been done, so that she would only have to cover the remains and plant the tree. Listening as the Keeper recited the Dalish prayers to the Creators, she hugged the tree the woman had given her close to her chest. When the time came, she helped move the earth over the body, placing the sapling over her heart.

Spending the rest of the morning with the tree, Mariah felt the stiffness in her bones as she slowly got to her feet. It had been a hard few days, and given all that had transpired, she’d somehow managed to survive. Her hateful grandmother, father, brother and eldest sister had been dealt with, and now, she had the entire Trevelyan estate to manage. She wasn’t sure what to do with it exactly, as she’d not felt any emotional attachment to the place. She really didn’t _want_ it. Ultimately, she’d have to hear what Josephine recommended before making any real decisions.

Knowing there was a lot for her to do, Mariah let herself fall into her regular routine, hoping it would help her ease her grief. Spending the rest of the day preparing for her departure come morning kept her mind busy. She had to return to the land of baked brains and crisped skin to eliminate the Venatori, and the high dragon that flew overhead had instilled fear in the Inquisition forces that had gained a presence there. It was something that excited Bull, as he had a love of killing the massive beasts. So much so that it had almost gotten them killed twice before. Still, it was rather thrilling to see such a creature in person. Tales of Nevarran dragon hunters never mentioned the beauty and raw power that the animals possessed, just the heroism of the one to slay them, and the glory it brought to their name. Cassandra’s family was full of them.

Meeting Cullen in the advisor’s dining room, she took her seat beside him. She was thankful the staff had managed to get up something more private for them, as she doubted she could take the hushed voices as they speculated the extent of the relationship between the Commander and the Inquisitor. It wasn’t that she cared what they thought, is just wasn’t something she felt she could handle just then.

Eating as much as she was able, she got up from the table and made her way to her room. Cullen was at her side the whole time, a presence she was grateful for. Kissing him sweetly, she smiled warmly as she watched him turn away from her door. There were many things she was unsure of in her life just then, but she knew Cullen wasn’t one of them. He would stay at her side for as long as she wanted him there, a promise she knew he would uphold. He was the first genuine person she’d met aside from Varric, someone who had no other motives than those he openly shared. Chuckling to herself, she found the notion of a mage and Templar together rather extraordinary. They were supposed to be opposites, and yet, they’d found a common ground between them.

Making her way over to her bed, she peeled off her clothes and flopped onto the soft surface. She hadn’t realized just how exhausted she was until she’d lay down, and it was starting to catch up to her. Unable to keep her eyes open, she drifted into a heavy sleep.

“ _Be at peace, my darling girl. I may be gone, but I will always be with you. I am free now, as I long for you to be. Your Commander is a fine man, and I hope he brings you much joy. I must go now, but know that I will always carry you in my heart..._ ”


	48. Chapter 48

The Western Approach was every bit as hot and miserable as she remembered it to be. She was welcomed warmly by Knight Captain Rylen as they arrived at Griffin Wing Keep, and spent most of her time there going over the tasks that needed to be done to make sure the area was safe for Inquisition forces. There were darkspawn to be dealt with, angry varghest keeping the troops from reliable, clean water sources, and bandits that had taken up residency in the old ritual tower. Assigning one group of soldiers to the tower, and another to handle the varghest left her with just the darkspawn.

Meeting Bull’s eye as he approached, she listened how he went into great detail about the dragon that had been seen feeding in the Approach. He was too excited for her liking, knowing that the instant the lair was found, he’d be impossible to keep from rushing in. Sighing as she was introduced to a man with just such knowledge, she made her way to the area indicated on her map where the beast was said to reside.

The man was a scholar of sorts, one who had studied dragons in great detail, from a safe distance, of course. If he could be persuaded to join the Inquisition, he would prove an invaluable source of information on dragons. Having spoken briefly to him about it prior to departing the Keep, she promised she’d gather whatever knowledge she could when facing the giant creature. It had left him nearly as excited as Bull was, and she found herself concerned for her well being as they drew near her lair.

Spotting the fiery colored beast as she circled overhead, she heard Bull thanking her profusely moments before the dragon landed heavily on the ground. Without thought, Bull had charged toward her, swinging his massive ax in a deadly arc once he’d reached her side. Feeling the cool energy of Dorian’s barrier slide over her, Mariah soon made to follow the Qunari as he launched a blind assault on one of the dragon’s legs. 

Fire spewed from her mouth, covering the ground around them in a sticky layer of flames. Using what little ice magic she knew, Mariah tried to put out the inferno by coating it in a blanket of snow. Dorian was quick to help her, as it was going to take them both to put out the bonfire that threatened to consume Bull in their heated embrace. Nodding to the Tevinter as he said he’d finish this for her, she drew her sword and charged in to help Bull damage the beast as best she could.

Fire coursed over her as the dragon looked her way, meeting Dorian’s barrier instead of her pale skin. Grunting as she was swept off her feet by the beast’s massive tail, she knew she’d broken more than a few bones in the fall. Bull seemed to be struggling as well, as he had a rather large gash on his left side from where the dragon had swiped at him with her claws. Holding her side as she got to her feet, she moved as fast as she was able to the Qunari’s aid, using the strongest healing magic she could muster, given her lack of training.

Watching as Bull rolled under the beast, she had a sinking feeling that the dragon was going to fall on him. She was badly wounded from the fight, with both Bull and Varric delivering the strongest blows from their weapons as they were able. Varric’s bolts exploded on impact, tearing through the dragon’s thick hide, and opening pockets into the tender flesh beneath. It was an advantage Bull took, striking the wounds with his ax and splitting them open wider. Seeing the beast turn her attention to the dwarf, she paled as she thought he was about to meet his end. Instead, she caught the smirk, indicating it was what he’d wanted her to do, mere seconds before firing a shot from Bianca, hitting the dragon in the eye, and exploding behind her thick skull.

Seeing the dragon stagger, Mariah used her magic to pull Bull out of the way as she toppled to the ground. The roar of approval he gave was almost frightening, and she thought for a second that he would knock Varric off his feet as he patted the man’s back. Sighing in relief that it was finally over, she moved to sit on one of the dragon’s legs, needing to rest before making their way back to the Keep.

“Good job, boys. Let’s get this thing packed up and sent back to Frederick.” she said wearily.

“Might be a smarter idea to have Frederick and a few dozen Inquisition soldiers come out here to take care of her. Wouldn’t want to wear ourselves out any more than we already have by fighting her in a vain attempt to drag her back. Not sure if you’re aware or not, but she outweighs us by a couple thousand tons, Torch.” Varric smirked, wiping Bianca down before slinging her over his shoulder.

Nodding in agreement, Mariah watched as Dorian made his way to Bull and began patching him up. There was a tenderness between the two, something that shouldn’t have been possible, given their peoples were at war with one another. Still, they’d found a common ground that had allowed a relationship to be possible between them. That thought brought with it another. She and Cullen had found something similar, opening the door for them to find comfort in each other’s company. His kiss was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she found herself wondering where their affair might take them.

Getting slowly to her feet, Mariah winced in pain as her muscles protested the movement. The sharp stabbing in her side told her that she’d broken at least one rib, something she took a moment to heal. Breathing a sigh of relief as the ache abated, she nodded her head to the others and started off on the path that would lead them back to Griffin Wing Keep.

Looking over the report Cullen had sent regarding the bridge over the sulphur pits, she smiled at the small note he’d included for her. It was simple, nothing that would have given indication there was more to their relationship than that of Inquisitor and Commander, but she easily read between the lines. He was concerned for her safety, having seen the effects of the Blight during his time in Ferelden. He’d asked her to be careful and not charge blindly into their lair, something she herself found she wasn’t looking forward to doing. 

Taking a few days to rest, Mariah was soon crossing the bridge with the others as they made their way toward the ruins where the darkspawn were said to be holed up. The stench of the sulphur beneath them was nauseating, though she knew it would have been far worse if the bridge hadn’t been built so high. It was just another precaution Cullen had taken to protect her, something that brought a smile to her face. It made her recall something Varric had said several months ago. Everyone needed to be taken care of once in a while. She still wasn’t used to the notion, but it was something she was grateful to have all the same.

The ground seemed more menacing on the other side of the bridge, as though the very evil that surrounded the darkspawn had somehow infected the ground itself. It was harder than anywhere else she’d been in the Approach, and the canyon that twisted and turned gave the beasts ample time to set an ambush for any unlucky traveler along the path. Knowing how dangerous it was to be anywhere _close_ to the spawn, Mariah made sure everyone was protected with a magical barrier in case of blood spray. It was something Dorian wasn’t going to chance either, given he’d lost a friend to the Blight that had befallen him some time ago. The extra barrier he cast over them was just a precaution, or so he’d want them to believe, but Mariah knew the truth. He cared deeply for each of them, and didn’t want to see anyone else fall to such a painful disease.

Having fought their way through the canyon, Mariah was grateful to see the building the darkspawn had crawled out of. Not because she was particularly interested in the darkspawn nest, but moreso as a reprieve from the unrelenting sun. She was feeling the harsh rays on her pale skin like a fire, searing her to her very bones. Breathing a sigh of relief as she stepped into the cooling shade, she took several minutes to ice down her skin before pressing her way further into the ruins. While the structure itself was every bit as hot as the desert around it, it didn’t have the glaring rays of the sun that turned her skin into a crispy shell. She was grateful for that small measure of comfort, as she knew how much worse it could be.

Making their way slowly through the halls, Mariah made sure to keep the darkspawn they encountered as far from the group as was possible. Bull seemed determined to do the opposite however, something that frustrated Dorian to no end. Finding a large metal grate lying on the ground, she glanced briefly to the others as she lifted it with her magic. Sealing it into place by melting the metal to the rock, she knew the others had the same thought as she did: someone was excavating, and had inadvertently opened a tunnel for the darkspawn in the process. There were other such holes along the path, holes that were quickly blocked by both her and Dorian.

Reaching the small camp on the other side, Mariah felt the burning sensation of a rift within the proximity. Letting the pain from the mark guide her, she soon found herself standing on a hill before the swirling tear into the Fade. Demons flooded the little pocket, filling the area with shades, rage demons, and little beasts of despair. She’d learned early on that those were particularly vulnerable to fire, given their icy nature. Launching volley after volley of infernus balls at the creatures, she took a small measure of pleasure in hearing them shriek before they were pulled back through the rift.

Slamming it closed once they’d dealt with the demons, Mariah knew the area had been secured enough for the Inquisition’s forces to hold it with little difficulty. Making her way back to Skyhold with the others, she found herself looking up at the tower where Cullen had set up his office. Smiling to herself, she nudged her horse into a trot, just so she could return it to the stables and go pay her Templar a visit. Thanking Master Dennet as she dismounted, she took a moment to rub the stiffness out of her legs before climbing the stairs.

Waiting until the troops within had departed, she crossed the floor to where Cullen stood, smiling happily as he saw her. Taking his hand, she led him out the side door and over the battlements. He seemed more weary than then last time she’d seen him, which was more than a little concerning. Closing her eyes as the cool breeze drifted over her, she leaned against the stone as she turned to face him.

“I hoped you’d be back soon.” he said softly, pulling her into his arms.

“The Approach is taken care of for now. Ser Rylen has the area secured, and Inquisition forces assigned to keep it that way. What about you, though? You look... tired.

“It’s just a headache, it’ll pass.” he answered gently.

“You’re not a very good liar.” she teased, looking up at him. “Lyrium related?”

“No. I’ve been tempted, but have thusfar remained steadfast. It’s...”

“Nightmares?”

“I... yes. With lyrium, the dreams weren’t as bad. It clouded my mind, making it easier to sleep. Without it...”

“Stay strong, love. I have faith in you.” she said, gently kissing his lips.

Sighing as he held her close, she got the feeling that if she hadn’t returned when she did, he might not have been able to withstand the call of the blue essence that sang to him. Wrapping him in a warm blanket of healing energy, she felt the tension in his body ease. He had the same effect on her though, if she were to be honest with herself. Whenever she was near him, she could feel the weight of the world slip from her shoulders, taking the anger, fear, and hatred she held for the events in her past with it. Just then, they were exactly where they needed to be: with each other...

The weeks that passed were spent planning their move on the old Warden fortress, Adamant. There was much to do, and plenty of gear to move, but things were in preparation. She would be leaving for the old bastien herself in a few days, marching out with Cullen and the troops. She was grateful he would be there with her, though highly concerned for his safety. He’d been growing more weary with each passing day, the lyrium withdrawals getting worse the longer he fought them. He hid it well though, giving no indication to anyone that he was suffering in any way, shape or form. She knew better, knew _him_ better. If there wasn’t a reprieve from the symptoms soon, he might relapse, if only to ease his suffering.

The sky grew dark as they reached the fortress, giving the entire area an ominous sensation. She couldn’t quite say what she was experiencing was nature related in the clashing of the heavy clouds, it was more a magical energy that filled the air. The enormous trebuchets flung massive balls of fire at the structure, exploding on impact and crushing Warden and wall alike. Feeling Cullen’s hand on her arm as she made to move in with his forces, she offered him a small smile in the hopes it would ease the worry that shone in his amber eyes. Turning as the battering ram began slamming into the old gate, she knew she needed to protect the soldiers from the Wardens on the battlements, hurling large stones down at them.

Archers on the wall returned fire, shooting flaming arrows at as many soldiers as they could. Ladders reached the battlements, however, bringing Inquisition forces by the dozens. Moving quickly forward, she cast a barrier over the troops to protect them from the debris the Wardens threw at them. Feeling another slip over her, she turned to see Dorian behind her, a smirk on his face. Hearing one of the Wardens shout to the others to pull back, she ran quickly through the battered door, hoping to stop as many as she could, giving Cullen’s men time to get inside and cover their flank.

Wardens were quick to engage them in a vain attempt to keep them out. She felt bad for killing the men and women who had devoted their lives to battling the Blight, but knew they couldn’t be allowed to proceed with the rituals that would bring hundreds of demons through the Fade. Engaging the mage at the back of the group, she saw the look of surprise on his face as she drove her blade through his belly. He, like almost everyone she’d fought, hadn’t expected a mage to be capable of wielding a blade, especially one as large as the Inquisitor’s sword she handled with ease. Watching as Inquisition forces made their way through the battered gate, she felt her heart sink as Cullen followed them.

“Alright, Inquisitor, you have your way in. Best make use of it.” He said, coming to stand before her. “We’ll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can,”

“I’ll be fine, just keep the men safe.” she replied, hoping he wouldn’t be leading the charge.

“We’ll do what we have to, Inquisitor.Warden Stroud will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. She’s assisting them until you arrive.”

Turning quickly as she heard a man screaming close by, she quickly cast a spell to keep him from crashing into the ground. Seeing the brief moment of relief on his face, she watched as he regained his composure before charging back into the keep.

“There’s too much resistance on the walls, our men can’t get a foothold!” Cullen stated, meeting her eyes with great concern. “If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we’ll cover your advance!”

Nodding her head, Mariah prepared to charge after the soldiers, wanting to keep as many alive as she could, while keeping the Wardens and demons at bay. Feeling a hand clasp tightly around hers, she turned to see Cullen staring back at her. Allowing him to pull her close, she wrapped her arms around his neck and seared his lips with a heated kiss. Stepping back, she offered him a small smile, hoping it would allay his fears. She suspected her eagerness only made them worse, though she didn’t see the tears he fought to hide.

Fighting through the demons was challenging, though with the Warden’s help, she and her friends were able to quickly cut a path to the battlements. She’d hoped that some might listen to reason, and was greatly relieved when they had. The warriors and rogues fought willingly at their side, making their advance far easier than it would have been without their help. She knew it bothered them to kill their mage comrades, but the hold the Venatori had over them stripped the mages of their free will, turning them into puppets for Corypheus.

The battlements were swarming with demons, something she and Dorian worked hard to dispell them as quickly as they could. Hawke was eager to help as well, knowing that the soldiers were ultimately going to be their victory, or their defeat. Fighting their way deeper into the fortress, Mariah soon found herself in a large courtyard, where Erimond stood encouraging the Warden Commander to pull a demon through the rift so she could bind it to her.

“Wardens! We have been betrayed by the very world we are sworn to protect!” the woman called out, pacing the perch she stood upon.

“The Inquisition is inside, Clarel. We have no time to stand on ceremony.” Erimond stated, glaring down at her.

“These men and women are giving their _lives_ , Magister. That might mean little in Tevinter, but for the Wardens, it is a sacred duty.” Clarel replied sternly.

Watching her turn slowly away from him, she paled as she saw the woman proceed to slit the throat of one of the older Wardens in the fortress. Swallowing the ball of rage that had gathered, she glared daggers at the Magister for making the Commander do such a heinous thing.

“Stop them! We must complete the ritual!” Erimond commanded, watching her approach the center of the courtyard with her blade drawn.

“Clarel, if you complete this ritual, you’re doing _exactly_ what Erimond wants!” she shouted, drawing the woman’s attention.

“What, fighting the Blight? Keeping the world safe from darkspawn? Who wouldn’t want that?” the Magister retorted. “And, yes. The ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that, if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty!”

“We make the sacrifices no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them.” Clarel added.

“And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!” Stroud retorted angrily.

“Corypheus? But he’s dead.” Clarel said in astonishment.

“These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel.” Erimond stated, meeting Mariah’s eyes.

Seeing the older woman rub her brow, Mariah knew the Magister had somehow managed to cloud her mind, even if only a little. Hearing her call for the Warden mages to pull the demon through the rift, she watched as Hawke stepped forward as well.

“Please! I have seen more than my share of blood magic. It is _never_ worth the cost!”

“I trained half of you myself! Do not make me kill you to end this madness!” Stroud added.

“Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength.” Erimond stated encouragingly.

“Grey Wardens have a proud history! You _stopped_ the Blight at the Silent Plains. At Starkhaven, and Hunter Fell... At Ayesleigh, and Denerim. This world owes you a debt it can _never_ repay. I would not stand against you if I did not _know_ you were being misused.” Mariah offered.

Seeing the Warden warriors and rogues turn to look up at her, she knew they at least believed what she was saying. Their orders came from Clarel, but their actions stated they were now questioning their loyalty to the woman. Watching as the Warden Commander turned to look at Erimond, Mariah knew the smirk on his face meant that he’d planned for the event of her showing up.

“Clarel, we’ve come so far! You’re the only one that can do this!” he plead, hoping he wouldn’t have to resort to his back up plan.

“Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed.” the woman responded.

“Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally.” the man sneered, turning to face her. “My Master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me _this_ to welcome you!” he finished, tapping the end of his staff on the ground.

Hearing the roar of the dragon, Mariah looked to the sky to see where the beast was coming from. Watching it circle, she quickly cast a barrier over as many of the Wardens as she could as it dipped low and sprayed the ground with its lyrium fire. Turning her attention to Clarel, she saw the woman pale, believing the dragon to be an Archdemon. Breathing a sigh of relief as the woman changed the focus of her attack to Erimond, she knew she’d been freed from his mind controlling spells.

The ball of lightning the woman shot at the Magister drew the dragon’s attention. Looking to where the man had crumpled beneath Clarel’s blast, Mariah heard him beg her to wait. The Warden Commander’s next blast was aimed at the Archdemon, covering the beast in highly charged electricity. The dragon returned fire moments before leaping from its perch to follow through with another attack. It was enough of a distraction for Erimond to get to his feet, running as fast as he could to try and escape the woman’s ire. Clarel glanced briefly to the other Wardens in the area, those not controlled by Corypheus, and told them to help the Inquisition before she gave chace.

Growling in frustration that the weasel man had escaped yet again, she started off after him, trying to catch up to Clarel so she could help the woman take the Magister down. She was momentarily blocked by Warden mages however, giving the pair time enough to put some distance between them. Nodding as one of the younger Wardens told her to go after the Commander, she gave a smile of thanks before charging through the remaining demons and up the staircase.

Demons swarmed the keep, controlled by their Warden mage masters. Killing them seemed easier with the Inquisitor’s blade however, allowing Mariah to resume her chase more quickly. Seeing the lyrium dragon appear through one of the openings, she cast a barrier to protect herself from the blast that soon followed. Striking at the beast, she was pleased to see the sword open a wound on its jaw, forcing it to retreat. She was grateful for that, as she knew she needed to catch Erimond before he could make good his escape.

Racing around the corner once she’d cleared the top of the stairs, Mariah saw Clarel facing off with the Magister and moved to help. Erimond was shooting balls of fire at the woman, though she was easily able to deflect them as she stalked angrily towards the man.

“You! You’ve destroyed the Grey Wardens!” she exclaimed, driving the man towards the edge of the broken bridge.

Watching Erimond struggle to get to his feet, Mariah sneered at the Magister’s response.

“You did that to _yourself_ you stupid bitch! All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes and you couldn’t _wait_ to get your hands bloody!” he sneered.

The blast of lightning Clarel fired at the man sent him sliding back several feet. She’d circled around him, driving him towards Mariah, knowing that between the pair of them, Erimond wouldn’t be able to make an escape.

“You could have served a new god.” the man said weakly.

“I will _never_ serve the Blight!” Clarel retorted angrily.

Gasping in surprise as the dragon appeared, Mariah watched helplessly as it took Clarel in its jaws and launched itself into the air. Following its path as it circled, she braced for impact as the beast landed on a part of the wall above them. Growling as it then shook the woman before tossing her at them, she moved out of the way moment before the creature dropped to the ground and approached menacingly. Glancing briefly at Clarel, she found herself at a loss for words as the Commander rolled sluggishly to her belly, crawling slowly away from the dragon. Listening as she began reciting the Grey Warden motto, she knew the woman would end her life with one final assault on the corrupted beast.

The blast of lightning Clarel fired at the dragon as it moved over her sent the beast flying into the sky above them. Watching it land on the opposite side of her, Mariah paled as the bridge began crumbling from the creature’s impact. Turning to run closer to the building, she glanced back to make sure everyone was moving away from the edge. Seeing Stroud struggling to hang on, she went to help. The stone beneath her gave way however, taking her and her friends over the disintegrating mortar. Falling quickly towards the ground, she raised her marked hand and used its power to open a rift, praying that it would keep everyone from making a rather large mess on the ground beneath them...


	49. Chapter 49

Seeing the ground come up swiftly before her eyes, Mariah began regretting her decision to open a rift. Gasping as she was then pulled the opposite direction, she blinked as she found herself hovering inches above the ground. Reaching out to check if it was real, she toppled clumsily onto the surface. Shaking her head as the world seemed to spin, she got slowly to her feet. Hearing Stroud ask where they were, she glanced around until she spotted him standing on a wall nearby.

“We were falling... ” Hawke answered. “If this is the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks _nothing_ like the Maker’s bosom...”

“No. The Inquisitor used the mark to open another rift. We fell through... I believe we are in the Fade...” Stroud corrected.

“Aww, this is shitty. I’ll fight whatever you give me, boss, but nobody said about getting dragged through the ass end of demon town.” Bull growled.

“This is... _incredible_...” Mariah whispered.

“The first time I entered the Fade, it looked like a clovely castle filled with gold and silks. I met a marvelous desire demon, as I recall. We chatted and ate grapes before he attempted to possess me. Perhaps the difference is that we are here _physically_. This is no one’s dream.” Dorian stated.

“The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?” Hawke asked. 

“I don’t know. I still can’t remember what happened the last time I did this.” Mariah answered, looking to the woman.

“Well, whatever happened at Haven, we can’t assume we’re safe now.” Hawke said. “That huge demon was right on the other side of that rift Erimond was using, and there could be others.”

“In our world, the rift the demons came through was nearby, in the main hall. Can we escape the same way?” Stroud asked.

“Beats waiting around for demons to find us, right?” Mariah replied. “Over there... Let’s go.”

Making her way slowly over the rocky terrain, Mariah took each step carefully, given the water that had soaked the ground. The stairs they encountered made is slightly better, though the slopes of ground that met them on the other side was difficult at best. Bull had begun mimicking Krem, stating that there wouldn’t be demons for them to fight, the majority of their opponents would be Venatori. Nodding her head as he told them to feint on his blind side if he was possessed, she hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Making her way through several puddles and columns of wet stone, Mariah spotted a woman at the top of one of the staircases. Proceeding cautiously, she felt a wave of astonishment crash over her. The others had the same reaction when they realized it was Divine Justinia. The last time she could recall seeing the woman was when Corypheus held her with his dark magic. Blinking her eyes to ensure it wasn’t a vision, she felt the calming presence the woman emitted soothe her heart.

“By the Maker... Could that be...?” Stroud said softly.

“I greet you, Warden. And you, Champion.”

“Divine Justinia...” Mariah answered. “From the little I remember of what happened at Haven, I thought you were dead...”

“I fear the Divine is indeed dead. It is likely we face a spirit... or a demon.” Stroud stated.

“You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand, alive in the Fade yourselves. In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have.” the Divine replied.

“No? How hard is it to answer a question? I’m a human, and you are?” Hawke retorted.

“I am here to help you.” Justinia answered. “You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor.”

“No, I don’t.” Mariah answered.

“The memories you have lost were taken by the demon that serves Corypheus. It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? Its work.”

“I would gladly avenge the insult this nightmare dealt my brethren.” Stroud growled.

“You will have your chance, brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair.”

“Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?” Mariah asked, returning the Divine’s attention to her.

“I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the Blight itself. But the nightmare serves willingly, for Corypheus has brought much terror to this world. He was one of the Magisters who unleashed the first Blight upon the world, was he not? Every child’s cry as the Archdemon circles, every dwarf’s whimper in the Deep Roads... The nightmare has fed well.”

“The big demon Erimond was trying to bring through?” Mariah asked.

“Yes.” Justinia answered.

“It’s nearby?”

“Yes.”

“Well, shit.” Mariah said, looking briefly at the others.

“When you entered the Fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it. These are your memories, Inquisitor.” Justinia stated, turning to look at several wisps that had suddenly appeared in the area.

The small number of wisps was only slightly encouraging, as each was larger and more agile than anything she’d faced in the real world. Bull would charge at one, only to have it move quickly out of his way at the last possible second. Dorian, Varric and herself had it easier, as they all used ranged weapons. Seeing the last one evaporate, Mariah made her way slowly to where it had been. A small, glowing orb of Fade essence remained, reacting to the mark on her hand. Holding it over the sphere, the voices of the Divine and Corypheus echoed through the small alleyway.

Rubbing her head as the memory of what happened burst before their eyes, Mariah watched in horror as several Grey Warden mages held the Divine aloft with their magic. She caught sight of the orb that Solas had told her about as Corypheus approached, and knew this was where everything had gone wrong. The memory of her calling out to the Divine drew the Magister’s attention to her, giving the older woman the opportunity to knock the orb from his hand. Seeing herself rush forward to grab it, she covered her eyes as the ensuing explosion blocked the rest of the memory from view.

“So your mark did not come from Andraste, it came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual.” Stroud said, meeting her eyes as he approached. 

“Corypheus intended to rip open the Veil, use the anchor to enter the Fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the old gods, but for himself. When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the anchor on you instead.” the Divine added.

“I never suspected Andraste did this.” Mariah smirked. “I did this myself, no divine intervention needed.”

“And now you may be certain.” the Divine replied. “You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead.”

Watching her vanish, Mariah turned to face the others. Hawke was shaking her head, a deep scowl marring her brow.

“Something troubles you, Hawke?” Stroud asked.

“I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision.” she answered, turning to meet his eyes. “Their actions led to her death.”

“I assumed he had taken their minds, as you have seen him do before. Come. We can argue after we escape this dark place.” Stroud answered.

“Oh, I intend to.” Hawke retorted.

“You think that was really the Divine?” Varric asked as they set off in the direction they’d been heading.

“I do knot know. We have survived thusfar, perhaps she did as well.” Stroud replied. “She seems interested in helping us, that much is clear.”

“No demon would have been so helpful, not without asking something in return.” Dorian added.

“The Nightmare’s the thing I’m worried about.” Bull stated.

“Sounds like it preys on fear. Stealing people’s memories... that’s low, even for a demon.” Varric added. “Memories make us what we are. A monster that takes them away? I don’t even want to think about that.”

“That’s why we’re going to kill the shit out of it.” Mariah grinned.

Hearing the dwarf chuckle helped to ease her mind about what it was they were soon to face. She wasn’t sure she was ready, but it wasn’t like they had a choice. The only way fo them to go back to their own world would be to go through the rift the demon was currently guarding. Fighting through the hordes as they approached, Mariah felt relieved she had her friends there with her. The smaller terrors that appeared seemed tailored to each individual, hers being related to Cullen dying in her arms for a situation she’d gotten him into. Spotting the Divine again as they rounded a corner, she hoped the woman had cleared enough of a path for them so they wouldn’t have to face the growing numbers the Nightmare sent after them.

“The Nightmare is closer now. It knows you seek escape. With each moment, it grows stronger.” Justinia said.

Spotting the memory wisps ahead, Mariah knew she’d have to deal with them swiftly if she hoped to see what had happened after the anchor had attached itself to her. As before, the glowing orbs drew her to them, attaching themselves to her mark and flooding her mind with visions of what had happened.

“This is the Breach back in Haven. That’s how we... how _I_ escaped.” Mariah said softly.

Watching herself climb a steep staircase towards the Divine, she felt the chill as the memory of the fear spiders as they closed in. Seeing herself taking the woman’s hand, she felt the memory of that moment wash over her. She’d raced toward the rift, knowing they both needed to escape. The little demons caught the Divine however, drawing the woman back away from her. Feeling little tears escape her eyes, she finally understood what it was she’d lived through, and how Justinia had saved her life.

“It was you...” Mariah said sadly. “They thought it was Andraste sending me from the Fade, but it was the Divine behind me. And then you... she died.”

“Yes.” Justinia replied.

“So this creature is simply a spirit.” Stroud added.

“You don’t say.” Hawke retorted bitterly.

“I am sorry if I disappoint you.” Justinia began.

Catching the look on Hawke’s face, she knew the woman regretted what she’d said only moments before. Turning back to the Divine, Mariah watched as she shed her mortal appearance, becoming a brilliant, faceless embodiment of what she could only believe was the woman’s soul, floating slightly above them.

“Are you... her? Did you remain here so you could help me?” Mariah asked softly.

“If that is the story you wish to tell, it is not a bad one.” the Divine answered.

“What we _do_ know is that the mortal Divine perished at the Temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens.” Hawke snapped bitterly, turning to face Stroud.

“As I said, the Grey Wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus. We can discuss this further once we return to Adamant.” Stroud retorted angrily.

“Assuming the Grey Wardens and their demon army didn’t destroy the Inquisition while we were gone!” Hawke retorted.

“How _dare_ you judge us! _You_ tore Kirkwall apart, and _started_ the mage rebellion!” Stroud bit back.

“To protect innocent mages, not madmen drunk on blood magic!” she spat. “But you’d ignore that because you can’t imagine a world without the Wardens, even if that’s what we need!”

“Don’t know that we can pass judgement on the only ones who know how to stop a Blight.” Bull offered, meeting Mariah’s eyes.

“Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, we might need them. What if there’s another Blight?” Dorian added.

“I don’t know what to tell you. There are a lot of good ones, but an awful lot of the Wardens I’ve known went crazy.” Varric offered.

“Stroud isn’t defending blood magic, Hawke. You, of all people should understand the cost of a Blight. You fled Ferelden to escape the darkspawn blanketing the land, seeking refuge in Kirkwall while the only two Wardens in that country fought to save the lives of every single person there.” Mariah retorted. “Like it or not, we need the Wardens.”

Hearing the little chattering noises the fear spiders made as they drew near, Mariah growled angrily.

“You can debate this shit once we’re out of danger but for now, shut the hell up and focus on getting out of here!” she snapped.

“The nightmare has found us...” the Divine said, flying ahead of them to try and stem the tide of demons that poured out of the very walls themselves.

“Form up!” Stroud stated boldly.

“I’m with you...” Hawke replied, moving to his left.

Nodding her head, Mariah took position on his right, allowing Bull the opportunity to skirt around them and take on the bulk of the horde before them.

Each seemed stronger than the last, though the little fears weren’t all that had come to answer the Nightmare’s call. Despair, pride and rage demons soon filled the area, in addition to the shades and wisps that sought to make a meal out of them. Feeling Dorian’s barrier trickle over her, Mariah drew the Inquisitor’s blade and charged in beside Stroud. Hawke was quick with her daggers, slicing through demon flesh and opening wounds that the others could take advantage of. Bull was already on it when she joined him, helping to clear the area so they could move on.

Hearing the Nightmare taunting them, she couldn’t help but smirk as the Divine countered his intended purpose with wit of her own. The demon roared angrily, having been tripped up by its own words. Destroying the barrier he’d set up to protect himself, Mariah led the others quickly through the soupy mess that took them to the rift. Watching as a smaller version made its move toward them, she rushed in side by side with Bull and Stroud. Nodding her thanks to Doran for keeping the fear spiders off of them, she breathed a sigh of relief when the beast before them vanished in a ball of goo. Glancing back at the others, she started toward the rift that would hopefully take them back to Adamant, where they could assist the rest of the Inquisition in fighting the Warden mages and their monstrous pets.

Toppling back as a larger, more aggressive beast dropped before them, Mariah knew in her heart that this was the _real_ Nightmare, not the thing they’d only recently defeated.

“We need to clear a path!” Stroud shouted.

“Go! I’ll cover you!” Hawke said, meeting Mariah’s eyes.

“No! You were right. The Grey Wardens caused this, a Warden must...” Stroud began.

“A Warden must help them rebuild! That’s _your_ job!” Hawke interrupted. “Corypheus is _mine_ ”

The sinking feeling that washed over her told Mariah that this was a beast they wouldn’t be able to defeat. Someone would have to stay behind as a distraction so that the others could go through the rift and seal it shut. Watching as both Hawke and Stroud moved to attack it from opposite sides, she looked to the others. Shoving them through the rift before they could argue, she then turned to grab them both with the intention to follow her friends. Blinking as the Champion disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, she feared what it was she was about to do. 

Stroud was shoved aggressively through the rift before Mariah could stop Hawke, who appeared only briefly before her eyes.

“Take care of Varric for me... And tell him to let Fenris know that I will always love him, but I’m not coming home this time.” she said sadly.

Feeling the woman’s hands on her shoulders, Mariah struggled to bring her through the rift with her. Seeing the sadness in her eyes as the rift closed, Mariah knew there was nothing she could have done to change the outcome. Her heart beat heavily in her chest, making the few brief seconds that passed seem like a lifetime. Turning slowly, she saw Varric looking worriedly up at her.

“Where’s Hawke?” he asked, his voice catching in his throat.

Closing her eyes tightly, she hated that she had to be the one to tell him that his best friend had sacrificed herself so that the rest of them could live. The area fell silent at his words, the Wardens and Inquisition soldiers stilling their blades so they could hear what she had to say. Swallowing the lump that had formed painfully in her throat, she looked out at those who were now gathering before her.

“The Divine was right.” Stroud said softly as he moved to stand beside her. “Without the Nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army. Though, as far as they’re concerned, the Inquisition broke the spell with the help of the Maker.”

“They need _something_ to believe in.” Mariah replied.

“Inquisitor! The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared.” a soldier said as he rushed towards her. “The Venatori Magister is unconscious, but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself. As for the Wardens... Those who weren’t corrupted helped us fight the demons.”

“We stand ready to make up for Clarel’s... tragic mistake.” one of the men said as he came to stand beside the soldier.

“Who gives a damn, where is _Hawke_? Varric asked again.

“Hawke... Hawke died striking a blow against a servant of the Blight. We will honor her sacrifice, and remember how she exemplified the ideals that drove her to fight against Corypheus, even as he tried to destroy you all from within.” Mariah answered sadly.

“You _left_ her there? You let her _die_?” Varric accused.

“Hawke shoved us both through the rift. The Inquisitor tried to stop her, but...” Stroud answered.

“You could have _stopped_ her! Brought her _with_ you!” Varric accused, tears streaming over his stubbled cheeks.

“Varric... I tried...” Mariah replied, brushing away her own tears.

“I don’t believe you... And I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive you for letting her go.” the dwarf growled, stomping away.

“What about the rest of the Wardens? Bull asked, following the dwarf as he made his way through the crowd.

“The Wardens are now under the command of Stroud. What happens is up to him now.” Mariah answered, moving slowly down the stairs.

“I will take the Wardens where Corypheus cannot control them. We will set ourselves to fighting demons, helping the Inquisition however we are able.” the man answered.

Nodding her head, Mariah made her way through the crowd. Seeing Cullen, she wanted only to feel his arms around her. She needed his strength just then, as all that had transpired in the last half hour had left her emotionally drained. The limp that slowed his steps was concerning, the wound barely visible through his dark clothing. Crossing the space between them, she wrapped him in the strongest healing spell she could conjure just then. The relief in the way his shoulders relaxed was palpable, telling her just how frightened he’d been once she was out of sight. Meeting his eyes, she offered him a small smile.

“Wardens are taken care of. Let’s go home...” she said softly.

Feeling him take her hand in his, she walked slowly with him back to their camp. Varric had already pinned his tent closed, not wanting to be disturbed. She wished there was something she could say to ease the pain in his heart just then, but knew that time alone would determine his recovery. Grief was often a monster, and he’d just lost his closest friend in a fight that he’d come out of almost unscathed. For now, isolation was the only companion he wanted, and she was more than happy to grant him that.


	50. Chapter 50

The return trip to Skyhold seemed to take longer than the trip to Adamant. Along the way, Varric had kept his distance from her, indicating that he still blamed her for what had happened in the Fade. She wished he would at least talk to her, give her the chance to explain what had happened in further detail. She was relieved, however, when he at least opened up to Bull. It meant that he sought companionship at least. One of the first steps to recovering from the loss of someone dear. Looking to Cullen as he rode with their troops, she knew she would likely feel the same.

He was the first person she’d ever let into her heart, the only one she’d ever truly trusted enough to let down her guard. Bull and Varric were great friends, and Dorian was always there to bring a smile to her face, but still. She never let them see that side of her that was completely vulnerable, and afraid. Seeing the way Cullen glanced at her made her feel warm inside, like the most cherished person in all of Thedas.

Reaching the gates of Skyhold, Mariah dismounted her horse and let Master Dennet take it for a well deserved grooming. Stretching her legs a moment, she rubbed the stiffness out of them before setting off for her room. She wanted to soak in a hot bath before contemplating food, as she’d not had many opportunities to wash along the way. Entering her chambers, she locked the door before peeling off her clothes and tossing them aside. Letting her long, curly auburn hair down, she took a moment to brush it out while the tub filled with steaming water. Sinking into the liquid, she gave a relieved sigh as it covered her body.

The days that followed were spent training with Cullen and the troops, or meeting with the nobles that had come to visit. That was the part of her position she hated most, as it reminded her of her life before she left for the Templar garrison. Thankfully, Josephine kept those visits as short as she could, knowing just how badly she disliked them. After such hobnobbing, she always made her way to Cullen’s office, seeking out the calming energy his presence had on her.

Stepping in after a long morning of negotiations with delegates from Nevarra and Rivain, she furrowed her brow when she found his office lacking his presence. Looking to the scout that held information from Leliana in her hands, she listened as the woman told her that he’d gone to speak with Cassandra. A sinking feeling washed over her as she offered her thanks, turning for the door that would take her out onto the battlements. Asking some of the guards where the Seeker might be, she nodded as they responded that she’d last been seen at the forge. Hearing the argument as she drew near the building, she felt the weariness and frustration in Cullen’s voice as he spoke.

“You asked for my opinion, and I’ve given it. Why would you expect it to change?” Cassandra questioned, meeting Cullen’s eyes.

“I _expect_ you to keep your word! It’s relentless, I can’t...” Cullen growled.

“You give yourself too little credit.” Cassandra stated.

“If I’m unable to fulfill what vows I kept, then _nothing_ good has come of this. Would you rather save face then admit...” he argued.

Meeting his eyes as they fell to her, Mariah knew he was facing the worst of his lyrium withdrawals. Offing him an encouraging smile, she watched as he attempted to regain his composure before making his way out of the armory.

“Forgive me...” he said wearily.

“And people say _I’m_ stubborn. This is ridiculous.” Cassandra started. “Cullen told you that he’s no longer taking lyrium?”

“Yes, and I respect and support his decision.” Mariah answered.

“As do I. He was not interested in my judgement today, however. He has asked that I recommend a replacement for him. I refused. It’s not necessary. Besides. It would destroy him. He’s come so far...”

“Why didn’t he come to me?” Mariah asked.

“We had an agreement long before you joined us. As a Seeker, I could evaluate the dangers. And given his attachment to you, he wouldn’t want to risk your disappointment.”

“Is there anything we can do to change his mind?” she asked.

“If anyone could, it’s you. Mages have made their suffering known, but Templars never have. They are bound to the Order, mind and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash. Cullen has a chance to _break_ that leash, to prove to himself, and anyone who would follow suit, that it’s possible. He _can_ do this. I knew that when we met in Kirkwall. Talk to him. Decide if now is the time.”

Nodding her head, Mariah watched as Cassandra left the armory. She knew how badly Cullen was suffering already, and wished there was some way she could help him without turning back to the substance that was wracking his mind, body and soul. Lyrium was dangerous, even for mages. The dwarves usually covered it for their own protection as they brought it from the mines, and they were more resistant to it than any of the other races. Making her way back up to his office, she knew she had to reach him before he surrendered the the call. Opening the door, Mariah barely had time to dodge the box that came flying her direction. The ghastly pallor on Cullen’s face spoke volumes to her heart. He was too weak to resist the temptation much longer.

“Maker’s breath! I didn’t hear you enter. I...” he said, weakly trying to navigate his way around his desk. “Forgive me...”

“Cullen, if you need to talk...”

“You don’t have to...” he grunted, nearly dropping to his knees. 

Making her way to help him, she felt his whole body trembling as she braced him so that he might keep his feet.

“I never meant for this to interfere...” he stated softly.

“Are you going to be alright?”

“Yes... I don’t know.” he answered. “You asked what happened in Ferelden’s Circle... It was taken over by abominations... The Templars... _my friends_... were slaughtered.”

Watching him move to the small window, Mariah could feel the sheer anger he harbored from that time in his life rippling off him like a stream of water. Taking a small step closer, she wondered just how much hell he’d actually seen in Ferelden’s Circle.

“I was tortured... They tried to break my mind, and I... How can you be the same person after that? Still... I wanted to serve. They sent me to _Kirkwall_...” he growled, turning to face her. “I trusted my Knight Commander, and for what? Hmmm? Her fear of mages ended in madness... Kirkwall’s Circle fell. Innocent people _died_ in the streets... Can’t you see why I want _nothing_ to do with that life?”

“Of course I can. I...”

“DON’T! You should be questioning what I’ve done...” he said, pacing before her “I thought this would be better... That I would regain some _control_ over my life. But these thoughts won’t _leave_ me! How many lives depend on our success? I _swore_ myself to this cause! I will not give less to the Inquisition then I did the Chantry! I should be _taking_ it!” he growled, slamming his fist into the large bookcase. “I should be taking it...”

“This doesn’t have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what _you_ want?” Mariah asked gently.

“No...” he sighed. “But... these memories have always haunted me... If they become worse, if I cannot endure this...”

“You can... And I’ll be right here to help you every step of the way.” she replied placing a hand on his chest.

Flooding him with healing magic, she felt the ache he had for lyrium lesson. He was so tired, yet fought with every ounce of his being. It was an uphill battle for him, but he was finally nearing the peak. If he could hold on a few more weeks, he would be free. Gasping as he pulled her swiftly into his arms, she knew he needed to feel her just then. His body was still trembling, and sweat had formed on his brow. Holding him close, she let the energy of her spell envelope him in a soothing blanket.

“Stay with me...” he breathed softly in her ear.

“You didn’t even have to ask.” she replied gently.

Standing with him, she breathed a little easier as he pulled back. Gently brushing his stubbled cheek with the pad of her thumb, she watched him close his eyes at the gesture. Taking his hand in hers, she led him slowly to his chambers through the varied secret passageways of the castle, away from prying eyes. The troops didn’t need to see their Commander in a weakened state, and nor did she want him to see the looks of concern they would undoubtedly pass his way. He was already uneasy with her having seen him at his weakest, he didn’t need his soldiers to see it either.

Helping him out of his armor, she sat him on his bed before tugging off his boots. Waiting until he’d laid down, she got a cool cloth and gently dabbed at his forehead with it. He tried to protest, attempting to convince her that she didn’t have to fuss over him. He was easily silenced with a delicate finger to his lips, however, to which she offered him a tender smile. Remaining with him well into the night, Mariah only left him to relieve herself, or fetch more water.

The days that followed were rough, as Cullen struggled to even stay awake most of the time. She wasn’t bothered by it however, as one often recovered best from an illness while they rested. She’d sent word to Rylen to come speak with her, and upon his arrival, she asked him to tell the troops looking for Cullen that he was ill, and would be resting for the next few days. The look of sympathy the man wore on his face was touching, he himself being a former Templar. She knew he understood, even if he was still taking lyrium. It made her wonder just how many Templars had tried, and even failed, to break the hold that the shimmering blue liquid had over them...

The nightmares Cullen suffered from became more intense, at times, almost violent. He’d yell in his sleep for the mages to leave him alone, or that he was ashamed of the affection he bore the little Dalish mage that had become one of his charges. It was heart wrenching to hear, as while she knew he wasn’t that man anymore, and his anger wasn’t directed at her, he still harbored that darkness in the depths of his mind that had driven him to despise anyone with magical ability. 

Hearing him call her name was more relieving than she’d imagined it could be, as it meant that he was nearing the end of his torture. Each time, she would gently brush the hair from his face and assure him that she wasn’t going anywhere. It eased his tired mind, for which she was grateful. When she’d been told that Josephine needed her to meet with so and so from Orlais, she’d refused, not wanting to leave Cullen’s side. It was only after several threats to people living on the noble’s land that she pulled herself reluctantly away. She hated hobnobbing, and despised the fact that it was pulling her away from Cullen when he needed her most.

Gathering her belongings for the trip, she would ensure the Comte knew that she was not a servant to leap at his command. She was the Inquisitor, after all, and her time was more valuable than he would ever be able to comprehend. Reaching his estate, she strode angrily up the walk and let herself in. She was beyond proper decorum, and demanded she see the man who had made such threats to the men and women in the Inquisition who had been stationed on his property. Spotting a couple of his elven servants whispering to one another in the corner, she got the impression that they were some of Sera’s ‘Red Jenny’ contacts. Giving them a barely perceptible nod, she watched as they returned the gesture before disappearing into the shadows.

After scolding both the Comte and Josephine, Mariah made her way back to Skyhold. She hadn’t wanted to be gone as long as she was, as it took her away from Cullen in his time of need. Reaching the gates, she practically jumped from her horse and passed the reins to the closest stable hand she could. Heading to Cullen’s room, she found it empty, worry filling her with every beat of her heart. Heading for his office, she breathed an easy sigh of relief as she heard he was walking the battlements. Thanking the scout, she soon found herself surrounded by nothing but air. Spotting her love near one of the towers, she quickly climbed the stairs to be at his side.

He was swaying gently with the breeze, as though he’d become a part of it. He didn’t seem as tense as when she’d last seen him, giving her the impression that he was finally free of the addiction that had held him for so long. Offering him a warm smile as he turned to face her, she rest back against the cool stone as he met her emerald eyes.

“I wanted to thank you...” he began. “When you came to see me... when you... If there’s anything... This sounded much better in my head.” he finished, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I trust you’re feeling better?” Mariah asked gently.

“I... yes, thanks to you.”

“Is it always that bad?”

“The pain comes and goes... Sometimes I feel as if I’m back there. If not for you, I would have surrendered to the call... I should not have pushed myself so far that day.”

“I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“I am... I’ve never told anyone what truly happened to me at Ferelden’s Circle. I was... not myself after that. I was angry. For years, that anger blinded me. I’m not proud of the man that made me. The way I saw mages.... I’m not sure I would have cared about you... and the thought of that... _sickens_ me. Now I can put some distance between myself and everything that happened. It’s a start.”

“For what it’s worth... I like who you are now...”

“Even after...”

“Cullen, I care about you, you’ve done nothing to change that.” she said, stepping into his arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

“What about you? You have troubles of your own, how are you holding up?” he asked, holding her close.

“Honestly? I’m terrified. So many people depend on us. On _me_. Corypheus is still out there.”

“We’ve made great strides. Do not doubt yourself, or the Inquisition, just yet.” he stated gently, pulling away so he could meet her eyes. “If there’s anything I can do, you have only to ask.”

“You being here for me is enough... It’s what keeps me going when I start feeling overwhelmed. The boys help as well, seemingly able to sense when I need a laugh...” she smiled.

“We have some dealings in Ferelden, and I was hoping you might accompany me. When you can spare the time, of course.”

“Is something wrong?”

“What? No. I would rather explain there, if you wish to go.”

“I believe there’s time now. I doubt Josephine will attempt to bully me into meeting with nobles again for a while.”

“That sounds intriguing.”

“I’ll be delighted to tell you all about it on the way.” she smirked.

“Then I shall make the necessary arrangements. Would you be available to depart in the morning, or would you prefer to wait a day or so, given you’ve only just returned.”

“All I need is a hot bath, an good meal, and a soft bed to sleep on and I’ll be golden.”

“If you’re certain?”

“Slipping away with you? I an hardly wait.”

Seeing the slight blush on his cheeks, Mariah couldn’t help but grin. Her belly tightened at the gesture, making her feel excited, and eager to depart. Spending the afternoon with him was comforting, and when it came time for supper, she took her seat beside him at the table. She wondered what it was exactly they would be doing in Ferelden, though she found she truly didn’t care, so long as she was with him...


	51. Chapter 51

Riding out of Skyhold with Cullen gave Mariah butterflies. She wasn’t sure why, as she and Cullen had been alone before. Perhaps it was the distance, or the fact that they would be sleeping in close proximity to one another... Or...

_If the nights were cold, they would share the same tent for warmth_ her mind added.

Trying to distract herself from those thoughts, she spoke with him about his childhood, and what it was like to grow up with a family that cared for one another, as opposed to simply sharing the same residence for the sake of alliances. She was envious, if she was to be honest with herself, as it was just what she’d wanted growing up. The love of her parents, the joy of having companionship with her siblings, rather than competition... It was a promise she’d made to herself, a promise that she would provide for her own family, provided she would even be able to _have_ one, given the hell she’d suffered as a child.

Slipping from her horse as they arrived at the docks near the Ferelden Circle, she wondered why he’d brought her here. Letting the small boy take their horses to the stable behind the little inn, the Spoiled Princess, she then sat beside Cullen as a ferryman named Kester sailed them across Lake Calenhad. At first, he’d seemed nervous around Cullen, which made her realize that the last time the man had seen him was likely the day he left the Tower. Offering him a small smile of encouragement, Mariah paid him for their trip before following Cullen to the heavy doors.

He seemed nervous, more than she herself did, as though he was about to relive the nightmares that had plagued him these last few years. Taking his hand, she felt him squeeze it tightly before pushing the heavy door open. The entryway was warm and welcoming, something she hadn’t expected to find at a Circle. Meeting the eyes of the older man that approached them, she knew by the armor he wore that he was the Knight Commander here, in charge of all the Templars and mages that remained within its walls.

“Cullen. I hadn’t expected to see you again. You look well.” the man said, clasping gauntlets with him.

“And you, Greagoir.” Cullen replied.

“And the mage? Is she the Inquisitor we’ve heard rumors about?” Greagoir asked, turning to face her.

“She is. May I introduce you to Mariah Trevelyan, leader of the Inquisition, Herald of Andraste.” Cullen answered.

“Never thought to see you in the company of a mage, given your time here during and after the Blight. It’s an honor, your Worship.” Greagoir smiled, offering her his hand.

“The pleasure’s mine, Knight Commander.” she stated, returning his handshake. “What’s the status here?”

“Ferelden’s Circle is in need of a new First Enchanter, as Irving passed away without having a successor in place to take over his duties. Given the war between the mages and Templars - a war which I am delighted to see then end of - we have no one left to make such an assignment. I’d asked Cullen here in the hopes that he would be willing to meet with those I feel would serve best in the position, though I am delighted he brought you as well.”

“I don’t understand. You’ve remained here with the mages, despite everything that’s gone on these last few years, with the mage rebellion and Templars leaving the Chantry?” Mariah asked.

“It was something Irving and I agreed on when word reached us that an apostate had gone mad and destroyed the Chantry in Kirkwall. While some believe that to be the beginning of the rebellion, it actually started here, with one of the senior enchanters, Uldred. Since neither of us wished to participate in such needless slaughter, we barred the doors and have remained vigilant against those that would seek to attack us from either side. The mages and Templars here have agreed to stay, simply because they have felt it safer here than beyond the Circle’s walls.” Greagoir answered.

“Wouldn’t it be safer for all here if you were to just move to Skyhold? There’s plenty of room for everyone, and I’m sure we could send troops to protect you as you made the journey.” Cullen offered.

“That was my hope, more than remaining in these walls. Despite the lake between us, many still seek to attack the Tower, simply because they’re frightened of either mages or Templars. Perhaps in time we could return, though, I would not be joining them if they did. I’m old, and not the man I used to be. I wish to retire someplace with fresh air and green gardens. I hear Skyhold has both.”

“Indeed it does. I found freedom there, as I’m certain you would as well.” Cullen smiled slightly. “I’ll send word to Leliana to prepare troops and supplies for your journey.”

“How many children are here?” Mariah asked.

“More than a dozen, your Worship. Some of which were born to mages and Templars here. I refused to see them off to the Chantry, given all that has occurred. They were safer within these ancient walls.” Greagoir replied.

“They’ll need wagons, Cullen. Children tire easily, which would make the journey more difficult that it already is.” Mariah said softly.

“I’ll make the necessary arrangements.” he agreed. “Forgive me, Greagoir, if I’ve no wish to stay longer... The memories...”

“I know. Go in peace, and we’ll await the arrival of your men. Thank you, Cullen. I wasn’t sure you would answer my letter, though I am pleased you did.”

Seeing the soft smile Cullen gave the man, she knew that he had sympathy for all that the older Templar had endured within the Tower walls. The fact that he wanted to take both mages and Templars to Skyhold was encouraging, as it meant that he wanted to see to the protection of his charges, rather than the blood of a war that had been believed to have no end. Turning to leave, she felt the tension ease in Cullen’s shoulders. It had been difficult for him to go to the Tower, given all he’d suffered there. Now that he was stepping out of those ancient walls, he seemed to be at peace.

Sailing back across the lake, they collected their horses and made south to the village of Honleath. Or, what remained of it, at least. Darkspawn had once filled the streets, and despite the Blight being over ten years, they still bore the scars of that time. Following Cullen to the town square, she slipped from her horse to join him as he made his way into a little patch of grass that had bits of rubble in its center. There was a look of fondness in his eyes as he squatted down beside it, a fondness that made her smile.

“There used to be a golem here. She belonged to a mage that served Arl Eamon, a mage she’d killed in a freak accident. She remained in this very spot for somewhere around thirty years. My father told me the story, and while the rest of the villagers were frightened she’d awaken, I always felt safe around her. The council members would decorate her for the changing seasons and holidays, which was... not always pleasant to see. I used to come with my father once a week to trade goods, and always ended up cleaning off the moss and... _other_ things inadvertently left by the birds after people spread seed on the ground for them to eat. I’d heard she’d been awakened after the Blight, though I never personally saw her once I left for the garrison.” he said, standing back up.

“You trusted it, her?”

“No one believed she was ever going to wake up again. Wilhelm’s wife sold the control rod to a dwarf, giving him the wrong phrase to activate her. Eventually, it ended up in Shaaria’s hands, and she took it with her when she left.”

Offering him a smile, she mounted her horse and rode with him as he traveled two hours south of the village. Reaching a small house, she dropped from her saddle and let him take her horse to the little barn on the other side. He then took the supplies they had inside before leading her a couple miles to the small lake nearby.

“Where are we?” she asked, walking nervously onto the dock with him.

“You walk into danger every day. I wanted to take you away from that, if only for a moment.” he answered, leaning on one of the posts at the end of the floating old wood. “I grew up here, in that house back there, actually. This place was always quiet...”

Seeing the look of fondness in his eyes, Mariah offered him a small smile.

“Did you come here often?” she asked.

“I loved my siblings, but they were very loud. I would come here to clear my head. Of course, they always found me eventually.”

“You were happy here...”

“I was. I still am.”

“While we’re here, you have me all to yourself.” she said softly, her heart pounding in her chest.

“The thought _may_ have crossed my mind.” he smirked. 

The look he gave her made her stomach tighten with anxiety. She felt her cheeks color slightly as he met her eyes, his smile reaching to her very core. Turning her attention to the water before them, she heard the wood creak beneath their feet and took a slight step away from the edge.

“The last time I was here was the day I left for Templar training. My brother gave me this.” he said, producing a silver coin with Andraste’s symbol on it. “It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our _faith_ should see us through.”

“You broke the Order’s rules? I’m shocked.” she teased.

“Until a year ago, I was very good at following them... most of the time. This was the only thing that I took from Ferelden that the Templars didn’t give me.” he said, turning the coin slightly in his hand. “Humor me. You don’t know what you’ll face before the end. This can’t hurt.” he finished, taking her hand and placing the coin into her palm.

“Keep it. I don’t want your luck to run out.” she smiled, pressing the coin back into his hand.

“Nor do I... Not when I finally _have_ some.” he breathed, pulling her close for a heated kiss.

Whimpering at his caress, she wrapped her arms around him and surrendered to his embrace. He was all she’d ever dreamed of, and now, he was here in her life. Hearing a rope snap behind them, Mariah quickly looked around just as the dock gave way beneath them. The water was cold as it washed over her head, and the depths of the lake were pulling her fast toward them. Struggling desperately, she fought to try and get to the surface, needing that gulp of air to fill her lungs.

Hearing Cullen’s voice from somewhere far away, she fought against the water that was pulling her down. She wasn’t in armor, as he was, but being unable to swim meant that she likely wouldn’t see the surface again without his help. The sky above grew dark, and her heart beat heavily in her ears as her feet made contact with the bottom of the lake. In one last desperate attempt, she pushed herself off the ground, hoping to at least feel the cool air on her cheeks.

The hand that found hers was firm as it pulled her up, Cullen quickly wrapping her in his arms as he brought her to the surface. Gasping for air, she trembled with fear as he swam with her to the shore. Clinging desperately to him, she stared at the water in horror, as though it would reach out and grab her. Coughing up the lake that had tried to invade her lungs, she tried to wipe her face dry, wanting to be as far away from it as was possible.

“Are you alright?” Cullen asked, his voice filled with deep concern.

Nodding her head was the only response she could muster, as she could do little more than stare wide eyed at the water before her.

“Why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t swim?” he began.

The look on her face told him it wasn’t important right now, as she wasn’t likely to give much of a response, if any. Feeling him rub her arms, she pulled her eyes away from the lake as he turned to lead her back to the house. Entering numbly, she watched as he lit a fire in the hearth before taking her upstairs. Stepping into the room he’d opened for her, she met his eyes as he pulled out a change of clothes. Hugging him fiercely, she tried to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes as she watched him grab a towel for her hair.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to...” she said, her teeth chattering.

“Why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t swim? I wouldn’t have taken you out over the water.” he said gently.

“The mighty Inquisitor unable to swim and terrified of water?” she replied. “I didn’t want to let you down.”

“You could never let me down, Mariah. When I didn’t see you come up, I feared I’d lost you. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself...”

Letting him hold her close, she sighed in relief as his warmth seeped through his embrace and wrapped her in a comforting blanket that was all him. Offering him a small smile when he took a step back, she felt his hand brush her cheek as she closed her eyes.

“I’ll let you change out of those wet clothes. I’ll just be down the hall if you need me.” he said gently.

Nodding her head, she watched him leave before lightly closing the door. Pulling off her soaked clothing, she took a moment to dry her hair as best the towel was able before looking for something to put on. Deciding that a robe would be fine for the time being, she lay her wet clothes over the chair by the fire in her room to dry. Stepping into the hall, she padded softly towards the open door she saw just a few feet from her own.

“Cullen, I just...” she began, freezing at the sight that met her eyes. “Oh...”

Water glistened on his skin, giving it a warm glow in the firelight. The muscles covering his shoulders, back, hips, rear... held her fast. The way they moved, the scars that slightly colored his skin, the firmness of his bottom made her mouth go dry. So entranced was she that she failed to notice he’d turned around. The powerful muscles of his chest and arms gleamed, a slight patch of hair trailing over his abdomen, ending in a nest of curls that surrounded his growing shaft.

Blinking as she realized what she was seeing, she blushed violently as she raised her eyes to meet his. He wore a small smirk, one that set her heart racing. Taking a nervous step back, she found herself unable to break eye contact.

“Maker’s breath, I... Holy sword of Andraste...” she stuttered, turning quickly for her room.

The image of him in all his naked glory was burned into her mind. Her heart was racing and her body trembled. Not from the cold, but from something entirely different. Feeling his hand on her shoulder, she spun quickly to face him.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to...That is... I’ve never seen... I mean... Andraste’s ass...” she fumbled, trying to find the words she wanted to say as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“You’re trembling...” he breathed gently.

“I’m... I...” she stammered.

Feeling his lips on hers, Mariah let him pull her close. His body was hot and hard, making her all tingly in places she didn’t know she could... didn’t know she _had_... Her pulse raced as his hands gently slid the robe from her shoulders, exposing her to the cool night air. Pulling back slightly, she met his hunger filled eyes.

“Please... don’t hurt me.” she whispered.

“Never.” he answered, claiming her lips for another passionate kiss.

Letting her fingers slide shyly down his sides, she worked the towel off his lean hips. Everything about him was hard, convincing her fully that he was capable of taking her to a place she’d never gone before. Taking slow steps backwards with him, she felt the bed on her thighs and used her hands to slide up and back. His lips never broke contact with hers as he moved over her, igniting her blood into a raging inferno.

Moaning as his lips found the hollow in her neck where her pulse pounded heavily, she gasped for breath as they proceeded down to a pert nipple. His calloused hand on her skin set her ablaze as he toyed with her other breast, proceeding slowly down to the juncture of her thighs. Whimpering as he brushed her dark auburn curls with the thick pad of his thumb, her head spun as her body was filled with a sensation she’d never dreamed possible.

Keening as he inserted a thick finger, she felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest. The second seemed to awaken a part of her core that had never experienced pleasure, to which she bit her lip to keep from crying out. He stroked her slowly at first, giving her a chance to savor the moment before moving a little faster. His lips found their way back to hers as she began trembling, her head spinning as her body responded eagerly to his careful ministrations.

“Cullen...” she panted in his ear.

The insertion of a third finger sent her over the edge, blinding her with a million starts as her first orgasm racked her body with great pleasure. She couldn’t keep from crying out, which made him stroke her faster. When the second came, she thought she would die from the ecstasy it brought her. Feeling Cullen wrap a leg around his waist, she trembled eagerly in his arms.

The tip of his shaft rest just inside her core, as though waiting for an invitation. Gripping the firms mounds of his bottom, she pulled him to her, burying him deep within her tight core. She gasped at the way he filled her, being much larger than the men who had assaulted her in her past. It wasn’t painful though, as he hadn’t just forced his way in without making sure she was ready to take him. Whimpering as she felt him throbbing, she arched into him, wanting only to experience the pleasure he had brought her with his fingers mere moments before.

“Tell me what feels good, Mari.” he breathed, caressing her neck and nibbling her earlobe. 

“Oh sweet Maker!” she moaned, gripping him firmly with her body. “Like that...”

Feeling him shift to stroke her as she’d requested, she thought she would die. His long, thick shaft penetrated deep within her, reaching a part of her that had never been reached before. Her body trembled as he arched his back, drawing out each stroke in blissful torment. His manhood slid easily along the lower edge of her heated center before rising back up to hit the spot that would send her over the edge.

“Cullen... Please...” she keened, feeling her body tighten.

The swift movements he made drove her to new heights, bringing her release hard and fast. He didn’t relent there however, but drove her quickly to a second, and third. Her body felt light as a cloud as she exploded around him, his thick shaft throbbing heavily within her. Gasping as he rolled onto his back with her, she felt him go deeper, electrifying her to new heights.

“Stroke me with your body, Mari... I want to feel you cum for me again.” Cullen breathed, taking her hips in his hands.

Moaning as he showed her how to move, she arched her back as he thrust up into her. While it was only scant few seconds, Mariah felt the rush of eternity as she reached another climax. Reaching shyly behind her, she gently cupped his sac in her hand, giving it a light squeeze. The moan the gesture elicited told her it was every bit as pleasurable to him, exciting her more. When he sat suddenly up to capture her nipple in his teeth, she thought she would die from the ecstacy. Her body responded by releasing twice more, which only made his thrusts come faster.

Surrendering as he rolled her back over, she gasped as he slid his arm under her leg, changing the angle yet again. His strokes became more determined now, as though there was something better to come. Hearing him call her name, Mariah couldn’t hold back the orgasm that threatened to tear her from the world of bliss he’d brought her to.

“Cum with me, Mari... I want to feel you break around me as I release to you.” he panted, growling in her ear.

Stroking him with her body as he’d shown her to do only moments prior, she felt him grow tense. Digging her nails into his back, she held him close as his release began to break. Her own came swiftly as well, joining him in a level of passion she’d never dreamed existed. His thrusting only ceased a moment, as though his body drove him to seek another. His hand held her firmly against his lean hip as he began driving into her with swift, short strokes, bringing them both to another earth shattering orgasm.

“Maker’s breath, Mari! You feel so good around me!” he panted, leaning over her as he slowly released her leg. “I never want to stop...”

“Then don’t.” she purred, rocking slightly against him.

“On your order, my love.” he grinned, rolling with her to his back.

While they both trembled with exhaustion, neither wanted the pleasure to end. Mariah used her magic to replenish their depleted energy, allowing them to continue for the better part of the night. Finally unable to resist their body’s demands for rest, she curled herself up against him, sleep claiming her as its own. And for the first time she could ever recall, she wasn’t plagued by the nightmares that had haunted her her entire life...


	52. Chapter 52

Waking to the tingling between her thighs, Mariah opened her eyes to see Cullen smiling down at her. Capturing his lips for a heated kiss, she moaned in delight as he moved to claim her once again. Her body responded eagerly to his, sharing the blissful passion that he’d awakened within her only hours earlier. Closing her eyes as he rest his head against hers, she lightly trailed her fingers along his back, savoring the firmness of the skin and taut muscles beneath them.

“I think this is my favorite way to wake up.” she purred, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“I couldn’t agree more.” he replied, moving slowly within her.

Once their passion had peaked yet again, Cullen led her to the small wash room so they could bathe. Filling the little tub with hot water, she grinned as he pulled her down on his lap, his shaft already growing hard at her nearness. Riding him until their desire had been fully sated, They took turns helping the other bathe before stepping from the little stone tub.

“What’s on our agenda today? Mariah asked, wrapping a towel around her lithe form.

“Time off. I think we’ve both been working hard enough that a few days away will do us good.” Cullen answered, drying himself off.

“The ever vigilant Commander of the Inquisition, Ser I don’t know when to rest, even for sleep, I need to recalibrate the trebuchets? Taking time off?” she teased.

“Yes.” he chuckled. “Besides. Who _wouldn’t_ want to spend a few days alone with a beautiful woman?”

“Ugly people?” she laughed.

Squeaking as he pulled her into his arms for a quick kiss, she danced away as he swatted her bottom.

“Go get dressed, you little minx. I’ll fix us something for breakfast.” he grinned.

Practically floating to her room, she quickly rifled through her pack until she found a clean shirt and pants. Tugging everything on, she made a futile attempt to pull her hair back. The thick curls refused to cooperate however, leaving several locks to frame her face. Making her way back to the kitchen, she pulled out a chair near the fire and took a seat. Cullen had pulled on a pair of pants as well, though her mind easily recalled the way he’d looked without them. Licking her lips eagerly as he set a plate of eggs and ham before her, she moaned as the first bite passed her lips.

“Thank the Maker you can cook.” she grinned, taking another bite of her breakfast.

“If that’s what you want to call it.” he chuckled.

“Boot leather would be safer than what Cassandra makes. One of our first trips out, she tried to make... I don’t know what it was, but it exploded when exposed to too much heat. Varric stored some away, tipping his crossbow bolts in it before he aimed Bianca at our enemies. It was an effective attack.” she chuckled.

“I’ll have to get her to cook something so I can cover our trebuchets...”

“No talking about work, remember?”

“Right.” he laughed.

Finishing their breakfast, Mariah gathered the dishes and washed them up. Waiting for Cullen to dress, she walked with him out to the stables and proceeded to saddle her horse. Letting him give her a tour of what had once been his farm, she wondered if he might return here once they’d finished off Corypheus. Would he bring _her_ here to settle down when they weren’t at Skyhold? The thought made her blush and her belly tighten. When had she become so attached to him that she was thinking of a life with him after the Inquisition. With that thought came another. Would his family like her? His eldest sister, Mia, had shown her protectiveness over him in the letters he’d shared with her, wanting only to keep him safe from anything that might bring him harm.

Riding with him to Denerim in the days that followed, she looked around at the city that still bore signs of the final battle with the Archdemon during the Blight. Some buildings were little more than abandoned ruins, while others seemed to have sprouted from the ashes of what had once been. In the center of the city stood a statue. It wasn’t Andraste, as she’d expected, but rather the Hero of Ferelden. She was captivating in every sense, from her exotic, almond shaped eyes to the lithe form of her elven body. It was easy to see why she’d captured Cullen’s heart as a youth, as she was quite possibly the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen.

Watching as Cullen approached the statue, she saw him kneel before it respectfully. There was a deep sorrow in his eyes, but also a look of gratitude. Stepping beside him, she gently lay a hand on his shoulder as he offered a softly whispered ‘thanks’.

“This was Shaaria. She gave her life so that others could live in peace. Leliana told me that she shoved Alistair away from the Archdemon so that she could be the one to kill it. A brilliant light burst from the beast, engulfing her as she buried the King’s blade deep into its skull. When the smoke cleared, both were dead, and the darkspawn retreated swiftly to their holes. All of Ferelden, the _world_ , was spared from total annihilation because of that one act of bravery. She saved us... Saved _me_.”

“She seems... _sad_ though. It’s in her eyes. I don’t know if the sculpter intended to capture that, but if you look closely, it’s there.”

“Leliana said that after the King cast her off, she became sullen. She tried to isolate herself from the rest of the camp, but ended up sharing a tent with her in the end. I got the impression there was something more to the story that was left untold, something that had happened that Leliana refuses to share with the rest of the world.”

“I’ve heard that Dalish can only bond with one person in the entirety of their lives, like wolves or eagles. If she and the King had been... intimate, him casting her off would have made living without him nearly impossible.” Mariah said, meeting his eyes as he got to his feet.

“If things had gone differently... I was unkind to her when she rescued the Tower. I couldn’t see beyond the fact that she was a mage, and not the woman I’d fallen in love with. Now, I know why. She left my life so that _you_ could come into it.” he smiled softly, pulling her into his arms.

Sighing in contentment, Mariah left him hold her there as long as he wished. When he finally pulled back, she offered him a loving smile.

“I... would be _lost_ if you hadn’t shown me the light.” she offered, taking his hand in hers and giving it a tender squeeze.

Resting her head on his shoulder while he turned back to face the statue, Mariah caught sight of a small girl as she drew near. Watching her, she couldn’t help but notice some similarities between them. She had the same exotic eyes, eyes the color of the glacial ice that peaked Skyhold, and her nose had the same little jut up at the tip. There were human features as well, almost as though she was sired by an unknown man and someone related to the figure before her. Her hair was a silvery white, common to some of the Dalish she’d seen in her travels, though her skin was more tanned, like she’d spent time in the sun. Looking to the small bundle of wild flowers the girl placed at the foot of the statue, she briefly met her eyes before she disappeared into the market streets.

“Do you know anything about her family?” Mariah asked, looking from where the girl had vanished to Cullen.

“Only that Greagoir had happened upon her when she was young, having barely come into her magic. Some of the villagers that had lived near her clan had called for the Templars to come and get the ‘dangerous elf’, and while she’d mentioned that her clan had been nearby, she never gave Greagoir or his companions their location. She always was one to protect others when possible. Her friend had poisoned Arl Eamon, and still, she stood by his side. He was made Tranquil upon his return to the Tower rather than the death sentence typically passed down to blood mages. Both Irving and Greagoir had honored her request to spare his life, if only because she’d just saved them, _us_ from the abominations that had nearly wiped out the Tower.” he answered. “Why?”

“No real reason. It’s just... that little girl bore a striking resemblance to her, which was why I asked.” she replied.

Seeing him scanning the crowd for the child, she knew he’d missed her in his appreciation of the woman in stone before them. Clearing her throat, she drew his attention back to the reason they’d come to Denerim. They’d received word the King wished to speak with them, and so had crossed the scarred country to reach the palace. Waiting in the council chambers as they’d been directed, Mariah felt a sense of familiarity as she looked about the room. The portraits that hung on the wall made her recall the girl at the statue. Bowing her head as Alistair entered, she met his eyes levelly.

He appeared tired, as though he’d just spent the last few weeks traveling to each of the estates that made up the Bannorn, and hobnobbing with the Arls and various other nobles that inhabited his Kingdom. His eyes reflected a measure of relief as they met Cullen’s, giving her the impression that the men had once known one another. Taking her seat beside her love as they were instructed, she listened as he began to speak.

“I’m grateful you accepted my invitation. I didn’t think you would, after Redcliffe...” he began.

“Still blame mages for everything, I take it?” Mariah said, folding her arms across her chest.

“No... I was wrong about the mages... It’s a mistake I once swore to never let happen again.” Alistair replied.

“And yet, here we are.” Mariah stated.

“My fear of what the people would say clouded my judgement during the Blight. I misjudged the reaction they would have if I took an...”

“An elven mage as your Queen.” Mariah finished.

“Yes... That mistrust led to her death, a regret I live with every day. I should have realized that the people wouldn’t have cared. She’d saved them during the Blight, they would have seen her as the hero she truly was.”

“All that aside, you didn’t request an audience with us to talk about the past. What is it you need?” Mariah asked.

“Someone is trying to kill me... Three of my tasters have been poisoned, one of which survived. Nasty little Venatori are hiding somewhere within these walls, though I can’t pinpoint where, or who. I was hoping you might help me locate them and take them out.” Alistair replied, meeting her eyes.

“As King, that shouldn’t come as a surprise.” Cullen added, shifting in his seat.

“You’d think, right? But these little sneering fellows have taken it to new heights. I’ve narrowly missed being shot, I’ve had huge chunks of ice appear mere inches before me as I’ve been walking through the palace, and nearly roasted my rear in a puddle of fire that I almost fell into. My own spies can’t seem to track these people down, so I was hoping you might convince Leliana to send some of her... _men_.” Alistair sighed.

“Why didn’t you ask her yourself? Why send for us?” Cullen questioned.

“Because... She and I had a falling out after the Landsmeet. She became cold and hateful, something I never thought she could ever be.” Alistair answered.

“What happened?” Mariah asked.

“She loved Shaaria, more than one would a sister. When I cast her off... Shaaria fell ill. She lost the flush of life that had once colored her cheeks, and on the march to Denerim, she became gaunt, and ghastly pale. It was almost as though she’d dropped half her weight overnight. She shared Leliana’s tent, rather than sleep alone in hers, and our friend Wynn was never far from her side. I wanted to apologize, but any time I tried to get Shaaria alone, Leliana always stepped in and kept me from speaking to her. As though I would hurt her more than I already had... The only person who seemed to think I’d done the right thing was Morrigan.”

“Did you ever find out what had made her ill?” Cullen queried, his eyes fixed firmly on Alistair’s.

“No. Wynn refused to tell me, and Leliana took that information with her when she left after the Archdemon was killed. By betraying Shaaria, I’d earned the scorn of nearly everyone who’d joined us in our fight against the Blight. Even Sten, a man who had once called me a friend, threatened to take my head from my shoulders if I drew near her. He was usually a calm and reasonable man. It was uncharacteristic of him...”

“The Qunari are honorable, and loyal friends. Once earned, it takes a great deal to break their trust. Whatever you did must have been dire indeed.” Cullen stated, looking to Mariah.

“Agreed. The Iron Bull, mercenary captain for the Inquisition, is always at my side whenever I leave Skyhold on whatever task I’ve gone to complete. He’s a good man, and better in a fight than I ever could be.” Mariah added.

“That’s because he isn’t a mage, Inquisitor. He spent his whole life fighting for the Qunari. That he chose to side with you rather than the Qun speaks volumes to his loyalty.” Cullen smiled.

“And I’m glad to have him at my side. He’s taken a blow or two for me these last few months. Maker knows how much of me would be left if he hadn’t.” Mariah chuckled. “The only reason he isn’t here with us now is because he trusts _you_ to watch over me. Not that I really need it, but...”

“You _definitely_ need it.” Cullen smirked. “You tend to get a little reckless in the heat of battle.”

“I’ll send word to Leliana and see if she can’t get this figured out. In the meantime, I think I’ll take in the sights. I’ve never been here before, though I’ve heard Denerim is like Orlais, just without all the fop and nonsense.” Mariah snickered, looking away from Cullen.

“Orlais is just ridiculous. Why do they need to dress so... ugly? And what’s with the masks, anyway?” Alistair smirked, getting to his feet.

“I know, right?” Mariah chuckled, following him out of the council room.

Making their way through the palace, Mariah took note of the guards that marched with them. They weren’t trying to _stop_ Alistair from leaving, they were there simply to keep him safe. Denerim was warm and welcoming, quite the opposite of her first trip to Orlais had been. The people saluted the King as he passed by, usually with bright smiles that genuinely lit their eyes. Some of the younger girls offered him gifts of apples or bread, which he graciously took from them as he paused to listen while they spoke. Her initial assessment of him at Redcliffe had been terribly wrong, as he truly seemed to care for his people, a sentiment they shared.

Finding themselves once again before the statue of the Hero of Ferelden, Mariah watched as Alistair picked up the bundle of flowers and smelled their bouquet. Remembering the girl that had placed them there, she briefly searched the crowd for any sign she might be present. Furrowing her brow as her eyes found no trace of her, she turned her gaze to the King.

“I try to come here every day... There’s always a bouquet of flowers here, as though they were waiting for me to take them.” he said softly.

“So, aside from Cailan, do you have any other siblings?” Mariah asked.

“I have an older sister, though, we’ve only spoken once. Why?” Alistair replied.

“Does she have any children?”

“Five, all as ornery and nasty as she is.” Alistair answered, furrowing his brow at her line of questioning.

“Any of them have an elven father?”

“No. What’s this all about?” he asked, turning to face her.

“I saw a little girl earlier, probably nine or ten years old, as she came to place those flowers at the base of the statue here. She looked a great deal like the Hero, but, she also bore features strikingly similar to your own. She looked... sad... As though she had known Shaaria. Any chance the two of you...”

“Grey Wardens can’t have children... The taint...” Alistair interrupted.

“Are you sure?” Cullen asked, following Mariah’s line of inquiry.

“Weren’t you fairly new to the Wardens when you two first met?” Mariah continued.

Seeing the way Alistair’s eyes looked over the crowd of people in the town square, Mariah knew he was scanning the faces for the child she had described. Turning to follow him as he made his way back to the palace she listened as he proceeded to answer her questiosn.

“I was only a Warden six months when we first met. After her Joining, we became fast friends, though, our relationship never went farther than that. After clearing Redcliffe village of the undead, we made our way to the Circle. Her only concern was finding you, Cullen. She turned over every corpse we encountered, fearing she would see your face. When she saw you in the cage that Uldred had placed you in...”

“I was unkind. I couldn’t see beyond what had happened to myself and the others. I thought all mages were like those that turned on us. I... regret that even now.” Cullen stated softly,

Taking his hand in hers, Mariah gave it a gentle squeeze. Offering him a warm smile when he looked over at her, she knew that guilt still plagued him. Turning back to face Alistair when he cleared his throat, she let Cullen slowly pull his hand from hers.

“Shaaria was heartbroken. We were on watch together one night several weeks later when she finally broke. I consoled her as best I knew how, and... Neither of us had been with anyone before, but something was special about that night. It was like I’d found what I’d been searching for my whole life. I fell in love with her the moment we met, though I could tell her heart belonged to someone else. After the tower... We grew close, eventually, we stopped sleeping in different tents. I couldn’t imagine my life without her, didn’t _want_ to. When we finally went to Landsmeet...”

“You turned on her too.” Mariah said softly.

“I... yes.”

“She was still new to the Wardens though, even before your first night together. Is it possible that neither of you were tainted enough to keep you from having children?” Mariah asked.

“Every Grey Warden I knew that had children did so before their Joining. After...”

“Dalish bond for life, like wolves or eagles...” Cullen stated softly, repeating what Mariah had said earlier.

“Fiona was a Grey Warden that was somehow cured of the taint, is it possible that it could have happened to either of you?” Mariah asked.

“I... don’t feel the same as I did back then, so... I suppose it is. But I doubt that either of us... at that time...”

“If we can find the girl, she might be able to answer that question.” Mariah offered.

“If she even knows...” Cullen added.

“She knows.” Mariah said softly.

“I would be grateful to learn the truth, one way or another.” Alistair stated. “For now, I’m sure you would like to rest and wash up for supper. Allow me to show you to your rooms.”

“That would be wonderful, thanks.” Mariah smiled, looking to Cullen.

“We just need... _one_ room, your Majesty...” Cullen corrected, looking to Mariah.

“One? Oh... I see. You and the Inquisitor...?” Alistair smirked.

“Yes.” Mariah smiled, taking Cullen’s hand.

“And here I was, hoping I could swoop in and steal her heart.” Alistair grinned.

“Swooping is bad.” Cullen chuckled.

“I... know we didn’t speak much before I joined the Wardens, but...” Alistair began, “I’m glad you found someone who loves you. After the Blight... You were a different man. I didn’t think you would ever be in the company of a mage, and yet...”

“I would be lost without her.” Cullen said, turning to meet her eyes.

“The sentiment is mutual.” Mariah grinned, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “You never told me you knew the King of Ferelden.” she finished, nudging him playfully.

“Alistair, please.” he began. “And I doubt he remembers me. I tried to keep to myself.”

“You most certainly did not! You used to find the darkest, quietest hall and start screaming until the brothers in the monastery would come running.” Cullen chuckled.

“I had to make sure they were still awake... You never know whether or not they’re sleeping or praying sometimes.” Alistair laughed.

“Then there was the time you slid into the dining hall in nothing but your knickers...”

“Your room is right down this hall here...” Alistair said, blushing brilliantly.

“This is a story I _definitely_ need to hear.” Mariah smirked.

“Andraste preserve me... _Please_ don’t tell her...” Alistair said, his eyes locking with Cullen’s.

“That just makes me want to hear it even more now.” Mariah chuckled.

“I’ll tell you when we’re alone.” Cullen whispered.

“I’ll pay you... Name your price.” Alistair smirked.

“I’m more concerned with what _she’ll_ do to me than what you could. No price is worth that.” Cullen laughed.

“Mages _do_ tend to get a little cold when they feel slighted. That’s not a coldness I was fond of cuddling up to at night.” Alistair snickered.

“Nor I.” Cullen nodded in agreement.

“I don’t tend to be cold. I set the bed on fire. And the curtains. And the rugs...” Mariah giggled.

“Best not get her angry, old chap. Your perfect hair might not fare so well.” Alistair chuckled, patting Cullen on the shoulder.

“Don’t start on me about _my_ hair. You spent an hour in front of the only mirror in the barracks trying to get yours to look just right one morning. Made the rest of us late for role call.” Cullen laughed. 

“Boys, boys. You’re both pretty. Now, if you wish to continue this hairy debate, you’ll be doing so without my company. I hear a bath calling my name.” Mariah smirked, stepping into the room and casting Cullen a playful glance as she slowly closed the door.

“Right. I, uh... should probably go help her wash up. That hair takes _forever_ to...” he stammered.

Hearing Alistair laugh as Cullen moved quickly to join her, she soon found herself swept up in his arms. She’d never seen him so relaxed in someone else’s company before, someone he’d known before the Blight. She doubted there were more than a handful he felt that way about, and was glad she was counted among them.

Standing before her pack, Mariah contemplated what she might wear to supper. They were likely to be joined by other nobles, a thought that made her lip curl into a sneer. Knowing she had to make a good impression, she tossed her pack aside and stepped over to the wardrobe. She doubted there would be anything that would fit her, given she was nearly a head taller than most women. Still, she knew she had to try.

Several dresses hung on the pegs, each a brilliant shade of blue or gold. She looked awful in gold, given her pale skin and dark auburn hair, and blue clashed too much with same said locks. Groaning, she pulled out the drawers and began rifling through them in hopes of finding something suitable. Spotting an emerald shirt with embroidered gold filigree, she held it to her chest to check the fit. Finding it satisfactory, she then turned her attention to locating pants. Growling as she came up empty yet again, she sighed and slammed the wardrobe closed.

Looking around the room, she padded softly over to the chest on the other side. Squatting down, she lifted the lid and began searching the contents. Finding a skirt to match the shirt was about the best she was going to be able to do, and so pulled it on. Once she’d finished dressing, she made her way to the little mirror to try and tame her wild hair. Spotting Cullen as he began to dress, her eyes were inexplicably drawn to the firm muscles of his bare butt as he tugged on his pants.

“Commander Commando.” she teased, making her way over to him to pinch his bottom.

“Commander Commando?” he asked, pulling her into his arms.

“Yeah. No knickers, nothing to cover all that pleasurable flesh but the pants you fit so well.” she purred, letting her hands run over his body.

“I could say the same for you.” he grinned, pulling her leg around his waist.

“Why, Commander! I have no idea what you’re referring to.”

“Then I’ll have to show you.” he growled hungrily.

Wrapping her legs around him as he lifted her in his arms, she burned his lips with an intense kiss that seared her to her soul. His shaft was soon free of his pants, slipping easily into her wet center. Rocking against him as he thrust hard and fast, she felt her body shatter as he brought her to an orgasm that threatened to devour her. Digging her nails into his back as he pulled her hard onto his throbbing manhood, she was soon crying out as she exploded again. Her head was spinning as he quickly brought her to a third, joining her in the bliss that came from their coupling. Panting as he rest his head against hers, Mariah felt him trembling and held him tightly to her.

“It’s a shame we have to make an appearance for supper...” she whispered in his ear. “I’m hungry for more of you, not whatever the cooks here might have prepared.”

Hearing him moan as she nipped his ear, she knew he felt the same. Hissing as he slowly withdrew, she slid from the vanity and straightened out her clothing. Finding a cool cloth, she cleaned up before helping Cullen do the same. Meeting his eyes, she watched as he looked her over.

“You should wear skirts and dresses more often.” he teased, tugging on her skirt as she stepped away.

“Only if you’ll take advantage of the opportunity that it presents.” she smirked.

“Say the word...”

Hearing a knock at the door, Mariah growled in frustration as she stomped over to it. Looking at the elven girl before her, she could tell they hadn’t been particularly quiet by the blush on her cheeks.

“It’s time for supper, my Lady Herald.” the girl said shyly. “I’m to take you and the Commander to the hall.”

“Give us a moment, and we’ll happily follow you to supper.” Mariah said, closing the door. “Oh, the demands of the court.” Mariah sighed, giving Cullen the opportunity to finish dressing.

“I don’t like it any more than you do, love. Let’s go make an appearance at least.” Cullen smiled.

Walking with the girl through the halls, she caught the scent of something meaty as they drew near. Her belly growled in appreciation, letting her know just how hungry she actually was. Moving to the seat she was directed, she watched as Alistair entered and bowed before her, a gesture she returned. Seeing him motion for her to sit, she furrowed her brow slightly as those in attendance followed suit. Thanking the servants that placed her meal before her, she listened as conversation flowed from one topic to another. 

Having waited until it was acceptable for her to excuse herself, she retired to her room with Cullen at her side. Pulling off her clothes, she returned them to the wardrobe before slipping under the covers. Her mind went over the events of the day, with one thing in particular standing out.

“Do you think the girl is his?” she asked, meeting Cullen’s eyes as he joined her. “Alistair’s?”

“I didn’t see her, so it’s hard to say. I trust your instincts though, so if that’s what you feel, then I won’t question it. It would be interesting to know however, one way or another.”

Nodding her agreement, Mariah curled up with Cullen, drifting into an easy sleep. She felt more comfortable with Cullen than she ever had with anyone else her whole life. As the image of the girl drifted through her dreams, she knew the voice that had whispered softly to her in the past as it answered her question.

“She is...” Cole replied.


	53. Chapter 53

Waking before the sun split the sky, Mariah wondered if she’d be able to find the girl. Cole confirmed her suspicion, and she wished to reunite her with her father. Tracing her fingers lazily through the tangle of blonde curls that dusted Cullen’s chest she smiled as his hand found hers, pulling is slowly to his manhood.

“I had a dream about you last night.” he purred, sliding her beneath him.

“Really? And just what dreams filled your mind?” she grinned, wrapping a toned leg around his waist.

“Let me show you.”

Surrendering to the passion he ignited within her, Mariah rest over him once it had been sated. His fingers trailing her back sent a tingle up her spine that made her tremble. Kissing him hotly, she sat up and slowly slid from his groin. The moan it elicited was a mutual feeling, as neither really wanted to leave the room just then. Breakfast would be ready soon, however, which meant they needed to wash and dress for the day before them. 

Padding softly to the bath, she let it fill with water, an invention by the ever crafty dwarves, before slipping into the heated tub. Smiling as Cullen joined her, she savored the hands that firmly massaged her shoulders. Returning the favor, she couldn’t help but notice the scars that laced his back. Resting her head against him, she wrapped her arms around him to simply hold him close.

“Did you ever expect to find love in the middle of a war?” she asked softly.

“Did you?” he replied. 

“I fully expected to die in the Circle. The fact that I escaped was nothing short of a miracle. Finding you... learning to _love_ you... I would have never dreamed it possible.” she answered, kissing his neck.

“Nor I. I was living in a haze of duty, I never gave thought that you would break through and show me the sun.”

Sliding around so that she was straddling his lap, Mariah savored the arms that held her close. This was a level of intimacy she’d never known existed until meeting Cullen, and it went far beyond the realms of passion and desired they shared. They were just... _being_ with one another, as though this was where they were meant to be. It wasn’t sexual in any way, merely the warmth of the love they shared between them.

Sighing in contentment, Mariah knew they needed to get started with their day. They were to meet with Alistair for breakfast, and then she fully intended on searching for the girl that left flowers daily on Shaaria’s statue. Slipping from the bath, she watched as Cullen did the same, although a little stiffly. Furrowing her brow, she wrapped her arms around his waist as she held him from behind, letting the healing magic surround him in a blanket of warmth. Feeling the stiffness and tension in his muscles ease, she kissed his lips before moving to dry and dress.

Tugging on her pants and boots, she slipped a silky shirt over her head before covering it with soft dragonhide armor. It wouldn’t protect her terribly well if they were attacked, but it looked nice, the dark blue scales accenting the shapely curve of her bustline and waist. Pulling her hair back, she attempted to braid it, only to have it defiantly break free to frame her face. Growling to herself, she squeaked when Cullen snuck up behind her to give her bottom a swat.

“Let’s go, you. If I watch you too much longer, we’ll miss breakfast.” he teased.

“That would be a travesty. How on earth would you ever have the energy to do all those wicked things you so love to do to me?” she chuckled.

“You’re a mage... I’m sure you’d figure something out.” he growled hungrily, pulling her into his arms for a passionate kiss.

The knock at the door elicited a sigh, as they knew the girl waited right outside for them to accompany her. Seeing Cole instead, she could barely contain her surprise.

“Cole?” Cullen asked, looking from the boy to her.

“I came because I knew someone needed help. I followed you.” he said matter of factly.

“You’ve been following us? The _whole_ time?” Mariah questioned, trying to hide the blush she knew would color her cheeks.

“Yes. Water cold, crushing. The firm hand to pull you to the light. Warm arms to hold you, fighting off the chill...”

“We get the idea.” Cullen interrupted, clearing his throat.

“You’re right. The little girl in the market _is_ his child. He needs to heal so she can too.” Cole said, walking down the hall with them.

“You weren’t watching us... the whole time...” Cullen asked.

“No. Only until her fear was gone. She doesn’t fear anything anymore with you here.” he answered, smiling at Mariah. “Safe and solid, protecting and proud. He feels like quiet when you hold him.”

Taking Cullen’s hand in hers, she offered him a warm smile. Cole was right. She was once afraid of Templars, if she were to be honest with herself, believing _all_ of them to be like those at Ostwick. Now, she knew otherwise. Seeing the tender smile he returned made her happier than she’d ever dreamed she could be. Looking to Cole as he offered to go find the girl while they ate, she nodded her head. Mariah knew that if _anyone_ could find her, it would be him.

Entering the dining hall, Mariah was rather surprised to find it empty. Listening as one of the servants told them that they would be joining Alistair in his room for their meal, she arched a brow as she looked at Cullen. Thanking the boy for guiding them through the palace, she waited until Alistair had called for them to enter before stepping through the door. Seeing him sitting at a table drinking a cup of hot cider, Mariah and Cullen moved to join him.

“You look tired.” Mariah said gently.

“I couldn’t sleep last night. The nightmares...”

“Of the Blight.” Cullen finished.

“Yes...” Alistair nodded. “It’s difficult, even now, all these years later, to push the horrors of what I saw from my mind. It... wasn’t an easy time. Recovering from all that had happened... Ferelden is strong. I just wish I had her fortitude...”

“The people look to you to lead them, to be the man you are, the man who saved them from the Blight.” Mariah offered.

“I wasn’t the one to save them...” Alistair said, meeting her eyes.

Watching him poke at his food, Mariah couldn’t help but feeling sorry for him. He’d foolishly believed that his people wouldn’t accept the woman he loved as their Queen, and as a result, lost her to the Archdemon that ended the Blight. Reaching across the table, she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Offering him a small smile as he met her eyes, she hoped Cole would return soon, as he alone had the power to ease the man’s suffering.

Finishing their meal, Mariah walked beside Alistair as he showed her the portraits that hung on the walls, discussed the history of Ferelden, and the bravery that both his grandmother and father had shown in the battle to recover Ferelden’s freedom from Orlesian occupation. He spoke of what had really happened when Loghain had betrayed Cailen and left him to die at the hands of the darkspawn, and how the King’s body had later been found hanging as a trophy in the frozen ruins of Ostagar. It was interesting to get an inside look at all that had happened during the Blight, as she was just a young girl when it had happened.

“So I hear you’re capable with a blade as well as magic.” Alistair asked, leading them to the private dining chambers. Where does a mage learn to wield a sword?”

“I wasn’t always a mage.” Mariah answered matter of factly. “I was given to the Chantry when I was four, in the hopes that the Templars could prevent me from reproducing a child like me. My parents - _father_ and I didn’t get along. When my magic showed up, I was sent to live in the Ostwick Circle. Life there was harder for me than any of the other apprentices, as mages despised the Templars. I was seen as the enemy, even though I was one of them. They weren’t wrong in hating the Templars there, either. They were harsh and cruel, more than would have been tolerated if the Knight Commander wasn’t related to the late Divine. I had to keep my skills sharp, and took every opportunity I could to practice when the Templars were otherwise distracted. When I was inevitably caught, I would be punished, but if it meant I could spare some of the others the Templars’ wrath, it was worth it.”

“I’m surprised they didn’t make you Tranquil.” Alistair said.

“They wanted to, but then the rebellion broke out. I managed to escape before the Templars brought their blades against the mages there. They purged the Tower, claiming Rite of Annulment and all. I’m sure the Knight Commander sought me out first, as I was the most dangerous in his eyes. I just wish some of the others didn’t have to fall to his blade.”

“I’m sorry... The Ferelden Circle...” Alistair began. 

“Had sent word to Denerim asking for the Rite as well. The Blight brought chaos, and Loghain was all too eager to capitalize on it.” Cullen finished.

“Yes...” Alistair agreed.

Taking her seat at the table, Mariah found she had little appetite. The conversation had stirred up memories, for all, it seemed, something none of them had planned on discussing. Thanking the serving girl as she placed a tray of bread, cheese, baked apples, more cheese, jam and still more cheese before them, she couldn’t help but arch her brow curiously at the others.

“I... have an unholy love of fine cheese.” Alistair blushed.

“I can see that.” Mariah chuckled, taking a slice of bread and spreading jam on it.

Starting as Cole appeared before them during their lunch, she knew it would set the guards off in their attempt to protect their King. Getting to her feet, she moved quickly to his side, hoping to assure the troops that he wasn’t a threat. Sighing inwardly as they lowered their weapons, she offered Cole a small smile as she introduced him to Alistair.

“This is my friend Cole, Alistair. He’s...” she began.

“Hurting, holding, crushing pain. Breath caught watching her fall, why couldn’t I save her?” Cole said, moving closer to the man. “She loved you. She didn’t want to lose you, so she set you free. It hurt you, but it hurt her too.”

“What...” Alistair asked in surprise.

“Cole is a spirit, your Majesty. One of healing and compassion.” Mariah answered.

“I see pain and make it better. I help the hurt.” Cole said, stepping closer to the man. “Cold nights, stalking the halls looking for someone that looks like her. Her portrait the only comfort. She died so that you could live. There was nothing you could have done then, but there is something you can do for her now...”

Watching as Cole placed a gentle hand on Alistair’s head, she saw the relief wash over him and knew that the pain no longer pulled at his soul. It had been the same for her on many occasions before they’d met. He’d helped her heal so that her heart could be open enough to love Cullen, something she would always be grateful for. She wondered if he’d done the same for him, given they’d both suffered at the hands of those they were meant to trust.

Watching as Cole moved to the door and opened it slowly, Mariah grinned as she saw the young girl standing there. She was obviously the child of the elven mage, but equally as obvious as Alistair’s daughter. The look in her eyes was apprehensive, as though she wasn’t sure how well her presence would be received. Meeting Alistair’s eyes as he briefly glanced at her, she watched as he slowly approached the girl.

“She wanted to tell you, but you weren’t ready to listen.” Cole said gently. “She is your daughter, Vhenani.”

Tears slipped silently over his stubbled cheeks as Alistair took a knee before the girl. She lowered her gaze, as was befitting an elven servant. The hand that lifted her chin to meet his was gentle, as though telling her that she was his equal. Vhenani took a tentative step closer to her father, a glimmer of hope in her teal eyes. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Mariah smiled as she watched Alistair pull her into his arms.

“Cole... Can you help them?” she asked softly.

“Yes.” he answered.

Nodding her head, Mariah took Cullen’s hand and moved for the door. Glancing at the three of them briefly, she knew that Cole would heal the wounds that had kept them apart. Closing it softly behind them, she walked down the hall. She was glad they had found each other, moreso because Alistair had seemed so lifeless, and the child was what he needed to awaken his soul.

“They’re together thanks to you.” Cullen said gently, offering her a warm smile. “If we ever... that is...” he finished, bushing slightly.

Meeting his eyes, Mariah saw the hope he had for the future shimmering there. Offering him a warm smile, she took his hand in hers and kissed it sweetly. She didn’t want to tell him that she didn’t think it was possible for her to have children, though, she’d never actually thought about it until meeting him. He’d changed so much in her that she too found herself wondering what the future might look like. _IF_ there was a future. They still had Corypheus to deal with and if she lived through that, then maybe... Pushing those thoughts aside, she offered Cullen a dazzling smile.

“Too much sappiness today, I’m overloaded. Let’s go see who we can beat up. I’m sure some of the guards will be training now, why don’t we go join them?” she teased.

“You may be right.” Cullen chuckled.

Making their way out to the barracks, Mariah was pleased to hear the clashing of swords as they met with heavy shields. Picking up a decent blade, she gathered the shield close before turning to face Cullen. He was already prepared, catching her by surprise as he launched into an attack. Blocking with her shield where she could, and her weapon at other times, she finally conceded her defeat. He’d been training more than she had, especially as of late, and she was no match for his strength. Catching the smirk as he looked down at her from where he’d pinned her to the ground, she leaned up and plated a heated kiss on his lips, eliciting several whistles from the guards who had stopped to watch. It wasn’t often one got to see the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces in combat, seeing him take down the Inquisitor was a treat. He hadn’t held back, forcing her to defend herself more often than not. Laughing as he moved away, she accepted the hand he offered and pulled herself to her feet. Looking to the crowd, she felt a measure of pride wash over her as they cheered Cullen for his victory. He was her Commander, and she couldn’t be more satisfied in the skills the man possessed. Whatever they would face, he would meet it head on, with her confidently at his side.


	54. Chapter 54

The days that passed saw Alistair and the girl grow close, as any doting parent would their favorite child. It warmed her heart to see, as she wasn’t sure how either would initially react to their relationship. Alistair was in love with the girl, and promptly announced her as his child, and heir to the Ferelden crown. Mariah knew it would mean assigning extra guards, as Alistair wouldn’t be able to handle losing his only link to the woman he’d loved more than life itself.

The letter Leliana sent in response to her request for someone to track down the assassin was blunt, but given the fact that Mariah had told her of the budding relationship between the King and Shaaria’s daughter, she didn’t hesitate. It was only a few days before there was ‘extra help’ assigned to the kitchen staff, one of the woman’s most trusted agents, no doubt. Once she was sure everything was taken care of, Mariah found herself eager to return to Skyhold. She wanted more than anything to feel the presence the place had, as though it was more than just a stone fortress high in the mountains. It was almost as though it had a life force all its own, and considered her one of its kin to be protected at all costs.

Seeing the spires rising from the clouds a few weeks later, Mariah felt her heart warm. Cullen sensed it too, as the smile he wore was nothing short of brilliant, showing his relief and happiness. Wondering if he would still share her room once they were safely within the edifice, she found herself hoping he would. She’d gotten used to having him at her side, his body warming hers when the nights were chill. Glancing over at him, she thought she saw the same question reflecting in his eyes. Offering her his hand as they rode through the gates, she felt her heart beat happily as he took it and gave it a firm squeeze.

Looking to the stable boy as he came to collect their horses, she found herself eager to drop from the saddle. Taking a moment to rub her legs, she arched a brow as Cullen claimed her hand once again, walking with her up the stairs to the upper courtyard. Seeing the soldiers training, she knew he was ready to fall back into his routine. Watching as he strode off, she smiled warmly as he made his way over to his troops. Turning her attention to the idea of a bath, she quickly set off for her room, turning the lock that would engage the wards she’d set up to keep people out. Cullen had a key of course, allowing him entry whenever he pleased.

Stripping quickly, she soon had the tub filled and was soaking in the hot water. Resting her head against the rim, she thought about all that had happened that trip. She arranged for the mages and Templars of the Ferelden Circle to be brought to Skyhold, she and Cullen had taken their relationship to the next stage, becoming lovers, and she’d helped Ferelden’s King find the child he’d created with the Hero of Ferelden before she’d died killing the Archdemon. It was a tremendous accomplishment, as she now had the man’s full support, and access to his military forces. 

Taking her time to bathe, she slipped from the tub once she’d finished, padding softly over to her wardrobe. Smirking as she saw the emerald dress, she pulled it on and laced up the bodice. Tying her hair back in a simple braid, she made her way down to the dining hall, knowing Cullen would soon be coming for supper. Beaming brilliantly as he found her eyes, she watched as he came to sit beside her. Thanking the serving girl for the meal she placed before them, she grinned playfully as Cullen leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“Are you _trying_ to distract me, or did you simply wish to stun the nobles by dressing to their station?” he growled, placing his hand on her thigh. “You’re a horrible tease.”

“What makes you think I’m _teasing_?” she purred, nipping his ear.

Feeling his hand move the fabric of her skirt, she grit her teeth as his fingers began toying with her heated core. Food was the last thing on her mind, and from the distracted look on Cullen’s face, she knew it was the same for him. Covering his manhood with her own hand, she grinned as he let out a soft moan. He was hard beneath her palm, his shaft straining against the leather of his pants.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you wear a dress before, Inquisitor.” Josephine said, claiming the seat beside her opposite Cullen. “It suits you.”

Hearing Cullen clear his throat, she tried her best to keep secret that he had aroused her almost to the point of insanity. Turning her attention to her meal, she smirked as he tried to do the same. 

“Yeah, don’t get used to it. I don’t think I’ll be wearing them as often as you would prefer.” she answered.

“Besides, Josie. If she dressed like that more frequently, there would be _more_ people wanting to put their hands on her besides the Commander. He’d surely take great offense to someone attempting to come between he and the Inquisitor.” Leliana smirked, claiming the seat beside Cullen.

The crimson that stained his cheeks was matched only by her own, knowing the Spymaster was well aware of what had been going on beneath the table.

“I wouldn’t... I mean... I _would_...” Cullen stammered, meeting the woman’s eyes.

“Of course you would, Commander. Josephine wouldn’t be able to settle matters with the nobles that you would inevitably pummel like a nail being struck by a hammer.” Leliana laughed.

“Andraste preserve me.” Cullen replied.

Sighing as Josephine turned the conversation to nobles they would have to face and tasks the ambassador needed her to do, Mariah wondered if she would ever be able to just spend a week doing what it was _she_ wanted. While she and Cullen had taken a trip through Ferelden, a trip that had seen their relationship evolve, they had still gone with the intent of helping the Circle and the King. Listening as the woman went on to explain their invitation to the ball at Halamshiral, she knew she needed to get more information on the parties involved. It wasn’t something she wanted to worry about at that particular moment, however.

Finishing her supper, she promised to meet with the advisors in the morning before retiring to her suite. Leaning over the rail that looked down on the stairs to her room, she grinned as she saw Cullen ascending them mere moments later. Pulling him into her arms, she seared his lips with a scorching kiss. He was already pulling off his armor, something she was all too eager to help him with. Stepping back towards the bed, she was soon lost in the throes of passion, bringing him with her to the heights of oblivion they both so desperately needed. Falling asleep in his arms some time later, she let her dreams drift to what the future could be with him, provided they stopped Corypheus.

Waking to find herself alone, she spotted the note he’d left for her on the vanity. Smiling as she read it over, she carefully folded it and tucked it into the little pouch she’d begun carrying beneath her armor. It was comforting, knowing she carried a small piece of him wherever she went, like a secret only she knew. Taking a quick bath, she hurriedly dressed and made her way to the dining hall. From the vacant seats of her advisors, she suspected they’d already eaten, and were awaiting her in the war room. Devouring her breakfast, she was soon standing before the heavy wooden doors. 

Blinking a moment, she turned to look back down the hall. The golden sunlight that typically glowed through the hole in the wall was gone. Looking to where it had once been, she smiled softly as she saw the new stone that had closed the gap. Skyhold itself seemed to have helped as well, given the lacy vines that covered the edifice from the inside. Placing her hand against the wall, she could imagine the beating heart that had come to life since she’d first arrived. She loved the fortress, and wondered if the magic that filled the place enjoyed her presence as well.

Hearing her advisors speaking just beyond the wooden doors, Mariah sighed and made her way into the war room. Listening as they began, she knew her stay in Skyhold would be rather short this time.

“We have to reach the Empress before Corypheus. The only question is: how?” Cullen began, looking to Josephine.

“We know how. I have our way in. The _real_ question is: where is our enemy hiding?” Josephine stated. “At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne, the Empress is holding a ball. Absolutely _everyone_ will be there. During the festivities, Celene will be meeting for peace talks with the usurper Duke Gaspard, and Ambassador Briala.”

“The assassin _must_ be hiding within one of these factions.” Leliana added.

“Do we need to go to the peace talks? The Empress _must_ have personal guards. We could just warn her she’s in danger.” Mariah said.

“We’ve made the attempt, but...” Josephine began, looking from her to Leliana.

“It seems that our messages never reached her. Someone intercepted them.” Leliana finished for the other woman.

“It’s better that we _don’t_ leave this to chance. If Orlais falls to Corypheus, _no_ land is safe.” Cullen stated.

“Tell me everything we know about the Empress.” Mariah said, looking directly at Josephine.

“Empress Celene is a renowned diplomat and reformer. She works tirelessly to secure peace for the Empire. Unfortunately, many Orlesians view ‘peace’ as complacency. She has yet to name an heir, leaving the future of the Empire in doubt if anything happens to her. _Especially_ when the next in line is her cousin, Gaspard, who’s made few friends on the Council of Heralds.” Josephine answered.

“Celene is surrounded at all times by countless guards, courtiers, servants and vassals. What better place for the assassin to hide than in the Empress’s own household?” Leliana added.

“How can Gaspard still be next in line while he wages war against his Empress?” Mariah asked.

“The title ‘Grand Duke’ means that he was a prince before the Empress took the throne.” Cullen answered.

“What about this Briala? Who is she?” Mariah questioned, turning to look at Leliana.

“An ambassador in name only. She has organized the elves of Halamshiral into an underground army. The Empress invited her to the peace talks in a bid to gain the elves’ alliance in the war. That would be scandal enough without the rumor that Briala is a jilted lover of Celene’s. A personal grudge and a network of saboteurs at her command? A promising lead.” the woman responded.

“Wait. The elven leader is a jilted lover of the Empress?” Mariah asked curiously.

“It’s not widely known. Just a rumor whispered among the palace servants a few years ago. If it’s true and were to get out - the Empress and an elf - the scandal could destroy Celene’s court. Even if a lie, Briala could use it to blackmail the Empress. She has some connection to the throne.” Leliana smirked.

“And what do we know about Duke Gaspard?” Mariah questioned, looking to Cullen, believing he had more of an idea about the man than the women.

“The man who would have been Emperor. He’s Celene’s cousin, and was first in line to inherit the throne when Emperor Florian died. Celene outmaneuvered him. She won over the Council of Heralds, who hold authority over title disputes. She became Empress, and he a general in the Imperial army. He’s well loved by the troops. He’s also a chevalier. Most of their number sided with him when he turned on the Empress.” Cullen replied.

“Aren’t the chevaliers part of the army? Why would they follow the Duke?” Mariah questioned, furrowing her brow.

“Most chevaliers are sworn to serve the crown, but that does not give them faith in the person wearing it. The Empress has tried to improve relations with Ferelden and Nevarra. The chevaliers see her as antimilitary. They believe Gaspard could lead the Empire back to the glory of Drakon’s expansion years.”

“You’ve given me plenty to think about, when is the ball?” 

“If we left this afternoon, we would have time to have proper attire made in Val Royeaux. Finding something otherwise might be a problem.” Josephine answered.

“I think I’d prefer ceremonial armor. Orlesian fashion goes _beyond_ the realm of ridiculousness. It’s just plain stupid, and hideous to see.” Mariah stated, shaking her head at the Ambassador’s suggestion.

“I agree. The Inquisition should be seen as an independent power, not a lackey to one nation or another.” Cullen agreed.

“Regardless of what we wear, we should depart no later than tomorrow morning. Doing so will ensure we arrive on time, allotting for weather and road conditions.” Leliana added.

Nodding her head, Mariah found she was dreading the ball, and all the scheming that would surely take place there. Stepping out of the war room, she wanted nothing more than to be out in the fresh air. Making her way down to the courtyard, she spotted a large group of mages, Templars and children entering the gates. Knight Commander Greagoir was leading them, helping to direct them to a barracks that the Inquisition soldiers had prepared for them ahead of time. 

The man wore a look of exhaustion, though there was relief in his eyes. He looked more haggard than when she’d first met the man in Ferelden, and knew the trip had taken its toll on him. Making her way over, she led the man to the garden, where he could spend time relaxing and taking a break from his duties, something he desperately needed. He’d mentioned the desire to retire as Knight Commander, and this was the opportunity he needed to do so. Offering him a smile as he thanked her, she left him to go prepare her gear for the journey before them.


	55. Chapter 55

The ride to Val Royeaux seemed longer than it actually was. They were accompanied by several guards and soldiers, ready to protect them at a moment’s notice. It might not have been so bad if Josephine hadn’t hounded her about all they needed to accomplish, and how to behave properly around the nobles they would be meeting. By the time they’d arrived, Mariah was close to strangling the woman.

Slipping from her horse, she quickly disappeared into the throng of people. Most didn’t recognize her, thankfully, and those that did tried to touch her in the hopes her greatness would rub off on them, drawing quite the crowd. Disappearing behind the door to one of the varied shops, she breathed a sigh of relief when the crowds vying for her attention had vanished.

“Your Worship...” came a small voice from behind her.

Turning to face the person, Mariah breathed a sigh of relief as the woman passed her a cup of hot tea. She was elven, soft spoken and gentle. Her large blue eyes shone brightly, and her pale skin contrasted the darkness of her clothing. She was so pale in fact that it took Mariah a moment to realize she was looking at an albino.

“It’s alright. Most people stare when they see me, your Worship.” the woman smiled gently. “My name is Wynter.”

“I’m sorry, damn. I didn’t mean to stare... I’m Mariah. Your parents named you Wynter?” she asked, furrowing her brow.

“Yes. My eyes were almost completely white when I was born, only changing to blue as I grew up. My clan thought I was a bad omen, given they had never seen or heard of anyone with my skin’s pigmentation. I was sold to an Orlesian noble woman for two bags of grain. She raised me away from curious onlookers, knowing they would treat me poorly. When she died last Wintersend, I took over the small shop she owned, keeping her name alive, if only in part.”

Looking around,, Mariah realized she stood in a weaver’s shop. Fine fabrics stood in massive bolts along one wall, while tools for sewing and embroidery covered the other. Scissors, thread, and needles of all sizes filled baskets scattered around the floor and on the counters. Letting a particularly fine piece of blue material flow over her fingers, she blinked in surprise as it changed to green in the different light. There were others that did so as well, mimicking pearls, and the insides of some of the shells she’d seen her grandmother eat from somewhere in the depths of the sea. Reds turned gold, blues turned green, browns became copper... It was all so amazing that she failed to see the elven woman move to stand beside her.

“These are my own creation. Most people haven’t even looked at them, as they prefer plain silk, or Highever weave. There are a few though who appreciate the uniqueness of them.” she smiled gently, thumbing the fabric.

“They’re unlike anything I’ve ever seen before...” Mariah said, nearly breathless. “How do you do it?”

“It’s not difficult, just time consuming. I’d make more if they were more popular.”

“They don’t see the beauty...” Mariah whispered softly. “I’ll take them all. And if you’re willing, I’d like to bring you into the Inquisition as Master Weaver.”

“You would give an elf such a position? Truly?”

“Absolutely. I’d love nothing more than see the beautiful creations you would come up with. In fact, I’m attending the masquerade tomorrow night, and would be greatly appreciative if you could make something for me to wear. Nothing hideous, like the fops around here wear, just something nice that doesn’t clash with my hair, or turn my skin a yellowish color.” Mariah smirked.

“I would be honored, your Worship.”

Remaining there until all her measurements had been taken, Mariah then slipped from the shop, hoping the setting sun would help keep her from being recognized. Making her way to the auberge they would be staying at, she saw the relieved look in Cullen’s eyes at her approach. Josephine was quick to hound her once again, stating that she’d wasted the time needed to have something made for her for the ball.

“I’ve already taken care of it.” Mariah answered. “There’s an elven woman, Wynter, who will be returning to Skyhold with us. She’s a weaver who makes some of the most incredible fabrics I’ve ever seen or felt. She’ll need a cart for her supplies, as she’s bringing her whole shop with her. See that she has what she needs, Josephine.”

The stunned look on the woman’s face was priceless. She obviously hadn’t expected her to visit a dressmaker, not that Wynter was one, let alone hire a weaver to come to Skyhold. Thanking the servant for showing her to her room, she watched as Cullen headed for another. Furrowing her brow, she made her way to his door.

“It wouldn’t do for the Inquisitor to be seen sharing a room with her Commander.” he said softly.

“I don’t care if all of _Thedas_ sees us together. I want to be with you, Cullen. Unless... you have other reservations you’re not sharing with me.” she replied.

“I don’t want people to think less of you for being with a commoner. I have no title outside the Inquisition, and some might see that as scandalous.” he whispered, lightly brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“To hell with them. I don’t give a rat’s ass what they think.” she smirked, taking his hand.

His reluctance to move was at first unsettling, making her turn to face him. Loosening her grip on his hand in case he truly wished to remain, she met his gaze. His amber eyes gleamed in the light as he returned her stare, as though unsure of her seriousness to be seen in the arms of her Commander in such a place. Gossip was the national sport of Orlais, and intrigue her game. Scandal bred opportunities to attack one’s opponent, lessening their status while improving that of the one holding the damning evidence.

Sighing inwardly, Mariah started to turn away. She wouldn’t force Cullen to do something he didn’t want to do, or make him feel uncomfortable in any manner. Feeling his hand take hold of hers, she beamed happily as he gripped it tightly, falling in step beside her. Shutting the door to their room behind them, Mariah quickly bolted it and cast wards to keep people away. She wanted to savor the time she had to be alone with Cullen, and didn’t want that interrupted by _anyone_. Kicking off her boots, she then proceeded to remove the rest of her clothing before flopping wearily down on the bed. It had been a long journey to get there, made worse by Josephine’s constant nagging.

Feeling Cullen’s arms pull her close, she snuggled into his chest, breathing a sigh of true relief and contentment. He was there because he _chose_ to be, not just because she wanted him there. The steady rhythm of his heart beating beneath her ear was soothing, calming her as nothing else could. Feeling herself drifting off, she closed her eyes and surrendered to the land of dreams.

Waking the next morning, she smiled as she saw Cullen watching her. Stretching her lithe form, she rolled him to his back so she could straddle his waist. Kissing him hotly, she felt him grow hard beneath her moistening core. Arching up, she slid down his shaft, moaning hungrily as he filled her. Stroking him slowly at first, she savored each delicious one as it brought him deeper within. His calloused hands on her hips were intoxicating as he thrust against her. When his hands then found her breasts, she thought she would die from the exquisite pleasure of the rough skin against her pebble hard nipples.

Gasping as he sat up and claimed one with his teeth, she felt her body quicken to its release. Unable to hold back, she cried out as it broke free. Another swiftly followed as Cullen thrust himself harder into her heated core. Throwing her head back, she moaned as he then rolled her beneath him. Letting him take her legs over his shoulders, she keened loudly as his thick shaft reached that part of her soul that no one else had ever touched. Her body was hungry for his, and when he growled deeply in her ear, she shattered around him.

“Oh, Cullen! Harder! Harder!” she begged, gripping his firm buttox to pull him against her.

“As you wish.” he growled again, arching her upward to change the angle.

“Oh fuck... I’m going to cum again... Cum with me, Cullen! I want to feel you release to me...”

Hearing him chuckle, she cried out as she burst again. His long, hard shaft thrummed inside her, driving her to yet another orgasm. Feeling his body begin to tremble, she knew he was close to breaking. Digging her nails into his back, she panted as he thrust harder and faster inside her.

“Andraste...” he moaned. “Cum with me, Mari... Cum with me...”

“Oh, Cullen... Yes... Yes... YES! CULLEN!” she screamed as she shattered around him.

Her head swam and her vision blurred. She’d cum harder than ever before, and felt her whole body tremble with the pleasure of it. Cullen rest over her on his forearms, capturing her lips for a heated kiss. Moaning as he gently stroked her, she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him fast. They were both covered in sweat, and Mariah felt as though a desert had taken residence in her mouth. She wouldn’t move until he did however, preferring instead to savor the time she had in his arms.

Groaning as she heard a knock at the door, she hissed as Cullen withdrew from her. Breathing a frustrated sigh, she reached for the dressing robe so that she could answer the person. Arching a brow as Cullen wrapped the sheet around him and opened it, she smirked as the girl blushed and stammered when she spoke.

“Commander! Forgive me, I was just... I mean... I heard the Inquisitor screaming from down the hall and I... I wasn’t aware she was with you... I mean... I didn’t know she was entertaining... I mean, I didn’t know that you two...”

“Were having sex?” Cullen replied.

“I... what? I mean.. Yes, Commander... I mean... I thought she was...I mean... The walls are rather thin...” the girl continued, her face now glowing in embarrassment.

“You interrupted because...?” Cullen said, meeting the girl’s eyes sternly.

“OH! I was told to summon you to breakfast. The, um, the Empress has to oversee the final preparations for tonight, or you’d be joining her at the palace.”

“We’ll be down once we’re done taking our bath.” Cullen said, shutting the door and turning to face her.

“So much for keeping our affairs private.” Mariah teased, wrapping her arms around him.

“What was it you said last night? ‘I don’t give a rat’s ass who knows’?” he smirked, kissing her nose.

“Something to that effect.” Mariah grinned, kissing him sweetly.

“Besides. With the noises _you_ were making, I wouldn’t be surprised if all of _Orlais_ knew about us.” he chuckled, returning her kiss.

“Me? What about you?” she laughed, making her way to the elaborate tub.

“Me? I did no such thing. You started it, after all.” Cullen snickered, swatting her on the bottom.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“Why would I? Wrapped in the arms of a beautiful woman, feeling her take me into her core for an eternity of passion? Who _would_?”

Laughing, she tossed the robe aside and slid into the slightly tepid water. Smiling as he joined her, she took up the cloth and scented soaps.

“Turn around, you.” she said, lathering up the cloth.

“You’re going to make me smell like you with that.” he smirked, moving as she’d asked.

“That’s the point. Get my scent all over you so that the fops here keep their distance.” she chuckled.

“You’re marking me as your territory?” he laughed.

“I have to keep them away from you _somehow_.” she grinned, meeting his eyes as he turned back around.

“If that’s how you want to play it...” he began.

Squeaking as he pulled her close, she keened as he branded her neck with a giant hickey.

“I can’t hide that, you know.” she chuckled.

“That’s the point. If you’re going to claim me, I’m going to do the same.” he snickered, turning her around.

Savoring the cloth on her skin, Mariah moaned as he washed her back. Letting him help her with her hair, she closed her eyes at the feel of his fingers on her scalp. Sighing as she rest back against him, she wished they didn’t have anything to do that day, that they could just spend it naked in each other’s arms. Groaning as another knock wrapped on the door, she stepped from the bath and pulled the dressing robe over her shoulders. Tying it tightly around her waist, she opened the door, expecting to see the young woman again. Finding one of Cullen’s troops instead, she couldn’t keep the smirk from her face as he met her eyes in surprise.

“My Lady! I was... told the Commander was naked... I mean... was here. I was told the Commander was here. The men need to know what the plan for tonight is, and... Forgive me. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” he stammered trying to keep his eyes lowered.

Feeling Cullen’s hand on her shoulder, she grinned as she saw he only wore a towel.

“I’ll brief you after I’ve eaten. Meet me in my chambers in an hour.” he answered.

“Yes, Commander.” the man said, saluting Cullen.

“I think you caught him off guard.” Mariah chuckled, watching the man hurry off down the hall.

“You may be right.” Cullen smirked.

Laughing as she moved to dress, she wondered when the elven woman would be bringing her dress for the evening. Moreso, she wondered how she would hide her armor, knowing they would face a Tevinter assassin somewhere in the gilded halls of the Winter Palace. Squeezing Cullen’s hand as he took hers in his, she made her way down to the dining area. Groaning as she saw Josephine approach the table, she knew she was in for another round of ‘let’s see how badly we can annoy Mariah’. 

“Orlais has been lit on fire with the newest piece of gossip to hit the streets.” she began. “The people are talking about...”

“How Cullen and I were having sex this morning?” Mariah interrupted.

“I... Yes. They say the Commander answered the door in a sheet, and... Inquisitor, I must caution you to use restraint while here in the capital...”

“Why? I love being with him, why should I restrain myself?” Mariah retorted.

“You must know how this looks... The people... The rumors... I don’t know that it’s particularly wise... How am I to quiet them?”

“I don’t care who knows about us. It’s none of their business what we do when we’re alone together.” Mariah stated.

“But Inquisitor...”

“Deal. With. It.” she growled, meeting the woman’s eyes sternly.

“I... Yes, Inquisitor.” Josephine replied, knowing the conversation was over.

“Besides, Josie. There’s no reason to deny them their hearts, just because it might damage an alliance between the Inquisition and whatever noble or Chantry clerics you’re trying to win over. They obviously care a great deal for one another, who are we to say it’s wrong?” Leliana said as she claimed the seat beside Mariah.

“I... You are right, of course. Forgive me, Inquisitor. I meant no disrespect.” Josephine offered humbly.

“I would prefer it if you would stop getting us separate rooms while we’re away from Skyhold.” Cullen said, taking a gulp of his warm mead.

Meeting his eyes, Mariah felt her heart swell with emotion. The fact that he’d made such a statement, there, in Val Royeaux, spoke volumes to his affection for her. Leaning over, she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, her face practically glowing. The smile he gave her in return was enough to warm her to her soul. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear, she turned her attention back to her breakfast. She would be meeting with Wynter shortly, and she wanted to do so on a full stomach. Cullen had to assign his troops their duties, as they wouldn’t all be able to enter the Winter Palace at once. The Empress was at war with her cousin, and doing such would create more tension between the three parties vying for control of Orlais. Knowing it was up to Leliana to sneak them in, she had no doubt that the halls would boast Inquisition soldiers strategically placed to keep their eyes open for any sign of Tevinter activity.


	56. Chapter 56

“Pay up, Tiny.” Varric said as he pulled out his chair.

Meeting Varric’s eyes, she found herself curious as to what the dwarf was betting on this time. Looking to Bull as he claimed another seat, she felt like she was suddenly under scrutiny. Seeing him pull out his coin purse to pay the man, she saw the smirk on the other man’s face.

“I _told_ you it was them.” he continued.

“I didn’t think Cullen was the kind of guy to scream during sex. I figured Mariah would, but I pictured him more staid and quiet.” Bull replied, snickering.

“Isn’t there something _else_ you two should be doing?: Cullen stated, meeting their eyes.

“No need to get defensive, Curly. We were just making a little wager. It’s good to see you have a hobby outside of ‘calibrating the trebuchets’.” Varric snickered.

“I’d say it’s more than a hobby at this point. Good to know the Inquisitor’s getting as good as she gives. Not like they can really keep it a secret...” Bull chuckled.

“Not unless you’re further from them than _our_ rooms.” Varric laughed.

“Like Denerim...” Bull added.

“Oh, for... Who gives a damn if I’m sleeping with Mariah?” Cullen said, a little louder than he realized.

Seeing the heads in the room turn their direction, Mariah had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out laughing. The mirth in her eyes was matched only by the redness in his cheeks. Patting his leg as he quickly lowered his gaze to his plate, she saw the shy smile he gave her in return. Neither of the men let up their teasing, though it wasn’t like she wasn’t used to it by now. Cullen on the other hand hadn’t had the opportunity to experience what she’d become so accustomed to. Finishing her meal, she rose with him and walked back to the hall where his former room was located.

“Are they always that bad?” he asked.

“This is nothing. Try spending weeks on end with them when there’s nothing else to talk about.” she replied.

“I hope you at least have the chance to turn it around once in a while.”

“I can usually get to Varric, and Dorian is as easy as a hothouse orchid in the Korcari Wilds. I still haven’t managed to get something on Bull though.”

“Oh? Then you haven’t seen the little stuffed dragon he keeps tucked in his pillow?” Cullen asked, smirking.

“What’s this?” Mariah asked eagerly.

“He calls it Ser Cuddle Tooth. It’s pink and badly worn, my guess from how long he’s had it. His Tama made it for him when he was little, and he never goes anywhere without it.” Cullen chuckled.

“How did you find out about it?”

“You’d be surprised the things Leliana can uncover. Between her and Cole... There’s nothing the pair of them can’t learn.” he smirked.

“I’ll have to remember that the next time we’re out and about.” she smiled, leaning over to give him a kiss.

Feeling his arms wrap around her, Mariah deepened the kiss. They had much to do, and wouldn’t likely see one another until they made their way to the Winter Palace. Sighing as he pulled back slowly, she reached up and gently brushed his cheek with the backs of her fingers. Offering him a warm smile, she turned and made her way out into the streets of Orlais.

Whispers abounded about events at the high scale inn, and how the Inquisition Commander and the Inquisitor were found sleeping together by one of the servants. She was almost thankful that they didn’t recognize her as same said person, as she wasn’t really in the mood to have people fawning over her. It was all for personal gain, as each wanted to find that foothold to better their station among the nobility.

Making her way to Wynter’s shop, Mariah greeted the woman with a warm smile. Most of her goods had been packed up in preparation for the trip back to Skyhold, though there were a few things left for potential buyers right before the ball. Following the woman back to a fitting room, she carefully pulled the dress the elven woman had made for her on, not wanting to wrinkle it in any way.

“It’s incredible...” she breathed, looking at the gown.

The soft, silken material hugged her body perfectly, with the emerald color, the exact shade of her eyes, changing to a deep blue as it reached her feet . The skirt portion had long slits up both thighs, ending just shy of her bottom in back. A delicate leaf and vine pattern was carefully embroidered in gold thread and covered the edges of the dress. The back of the gown was slightly longer than the front, spilling behind her in a shimmering azure pool.

Her back was partly exposed, with the neckline plunging down to the base of her shoulder blades. The sleeves were little more than wisps of material, light and airy as the webs of a spider. The bodice held her firmly in place, even though she thought she would fall out of the top if she had to bend over, and was gilded with more golden embroidery that wove intricate knots down to the small jeweled sash that tied around her waist. The hood of the dress was attached to the bodice where it met in the center of her back, though it wasn’t immediately obvious. Carefully pulling it over her head, Mariah blinked in surprise as the entire dress melted away to reveal the armor she wore. Turning to face Wynter, she saw the sly smile on the woman’s face. 

“How the hell?” Mariah asked, looking from the elf to the mirror.

“It’s all in how I weave the fabric. Enchanting items is easy, if one knows how. I doubt my clan would have been pleased to know that I had magical abilities when they sold me.” she answered.

“You’re a mage? How did you keep hidden from the Templars? And I thought only dwarves and Tranquil knew how to enchant things...”

“I was actually taught by a dwarf with... alternative methods for working with enchantments. His name was Sandal, and he was as sweet as could be. His father, Bodhan, was a merchant that stayed in my mistress’ home, selling his wares from her shop while Sandal showed me how enchantments work. As for the Templars, well... After the Empress burned the Halamshiral alienage a few years ago, their focus wasn’t really on looking for apostates. It wasn’t easy to find someone to teach me in secret, as I didn’t want to end up in a Circle myself. I’m not really very good at combat magic, but I excel in other areas, like enchanting finely woven materials.”

“Wait, the Empress burned the alienage?”

“Yes, while she and the ‘ambassador’ Briala were... _together_. While I may not have lived there, I had friends, few as they were, who did. They died in the purging all because someone who lived there supposedly wronged someone close to the Empress. The devastation was... horrendous.” Wynter answered, her voice hinting at the sadness she still felt.”

“And I’m supposed to warn her of an assassin...” Mariah said to herself. 

Meeting the woman’s eyes, she paid her handsomely for the dress and made to leave. Arching a brow as she was told to wait, she soon found herself getting a full makeover. Wynter pulled her hair into an elegant updo, pinning it in place with golden clips. A delicate golden butterfly of elven make crowned the knotted circlet Wynter placed atop her head. Letting out a small groan as the woman insisted on finishing dressing her up for the ball, she was grateful for the results she got. Thanking her as she was given something to eat, she wondered when she would be rejoining the others.

Seeing the sky start to darken, she knew it was time to head to the ball. Messengers had brought word from Cullen that he would meet her inside, and from Josephine who would be awaiting her arrival in the courtyard. The thought of spending any more time with the woman was grating, as it seemed all she wanted to do was use her as a puppet. Thanking Wynter again, she stepped into the carriage that would take her to the Winter Palace.

Joining her guards as they made their way to the gates, she gave them a nod to proceed. The looks on their faces told her they hadn’t expected to see her in a dress, which made her smirk inwardly. She imagined Cullen would have the same reaction, as it was rather fetching. Moving between her soldiers as they lined the walkway, she smiled as a man she assumed was the Grand Duke made his way toward her.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan! We meet at last. I’ve heard so much about you.” he grinned, taking her hand and kissing it politely. “The rumors coming out of the Western Approach say you battled an army of demons. Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais.”

“I can see many benefits to such an alliance, especially if it means getting rid of those stupid masks.” she replied, meeting his eyes levelly.

“Keep the image firmly in mind. We may see it materialize by the end of the evening. I am not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me, I’ll help you. My Lady... are you prepared to shock the court by walking into the Grand Ball with a hateful usurper? They will be telling stories of this into the next age.”

“I can’t imagine that crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives.” Mariah smirked, walking through the courtyard with him.

“You’re a woman after my own heart, my Lady. As a friend, perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening... This elven woman, Briala... I suspect she intends to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these ‘ambassadors’ all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.”

“That sounds exactly like what I’m looking for. I’ll definitely look into it.”

“Be as discreet as possible.” Gaspard sighed wearily. “I detest the Game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains. We’re keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor. Shall we?” he smiled, offering her his arm.

Slipping her arm in his, Mariah walked into the Winter Palace at his side. The gasps of the people they passed told her they hadn’t expected Gaspard to actually _invite_ the Inquisition, let alone be escorting the _Inquisitor_ into the ball. She wished she was entering with Cullen instead, as he didn’t like such nonsense parades as this. Hearing Gaspard speak, she pulled her mind from her lover to pay attention to what it was he said.

“You are no doubt aware that you are a rare treasure, Inquisitor. Perhaps you would agree to a more... _permanent_ alliance with the Emperor of Orlais.” he said softly.

“Thank you, your Grace, but I’m with someone already.” she answered quickly.

“Then the rumors I heard this morning are true? You and your Commander are lovers?”

“They are.”

“Then he is a lucky man indeed. An alliance would be most profitable between us, and while I might wish to claim you for my own, I will respect the man for his good taste.”

“Forgive me, Duke Gaspard, but I’ve never been interested in marrying for any type of alliance. That doesn’t change now that I’m the Inquisitor.”

“A pity, but I understand. I will still swear my fealty to you when I am Emperor. As I said. I do not forget my friends, Inquisitor.”

Bowing slightly as Gaspard wandered off to hobnob with some of the other guests before they entered the ball room, she couldn’t keep the smile from her face as her eyes met Cullen’s. The look he wore as she drew near spoke all the words she needed to know. The way they slid over her body reminded her slightly of a predator, hungry to devour his prey. Spinning around once, she smirked as he took a step towards her.

“You look... Maker’s breath...” he whispered, closing the gap between them.

“Like it?”

“I can’t wait to take you _out_ of it.” he growled hungrily in reply. “It’ll be difficult from keeping the others here to resist you... Maker’s breath, Mari. You’re killing me over here...”

“You’ve only to suffer long enough for me to find the assassin, then, I’m all yours.” she purred, kissing his cheek. “I’m not wearing anything under all this silky fabric...”

“Andraste preserve me...” he groaned as she stepped back. 

Smirking, she knew he would make her pay for tormenting him when they returned to their room. She was looking forward to it, if she were to be honest with herself. Hearing the bells chime around them, she knew the Empress would soon be addressing the court. Sighing, she made her way to the doors of the ball room where Gaspard waited for her. Hearing the gasp from the people as she entered, she waited until they were announced before approaching the opposite side, where Celene would be waiting to address them.

Waiting until she was called to step forth, she made her way across the polished marble floor. As each of her advisors were then announced, she stood with them a moment as they faced the Empress. Bowing only slightly, she felt a certain anger rising as she looked at the woman above her. If she was callous enough to kill innocent people, she didn’t deserve to rule a country. In that moment, she knew who the right choice for Orlais, and indeed, all of Thedas, would be. Gaspard would receive the Inquisition’s support, while Celene was removed from power...

“Cousin... My dear sister.” Gaspard began. 

“Grand Duke. We are always honored when your presence graces our court.” Celene responded, bowing slightly to the man.

“Don’t waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude.” Gaspard retorted.

“We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests.” Celene stated firmly.

Watching as he bowed to the woman before walking off, she found herself wanting to join him. She wasn’t a fan of the nobility, none of them had ever given her a thought, despite being born into the Trevelyan house. There was no reason for her to bend knee to a woman of such fickle whims.

“Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess Florianne of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible.” she smiled, pointing to the woman beside her.

“What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor.” the woman bowed.

Watching her walk away, Mariah got the impression the Duchess wasn’t everything she presented herself to be. She would certainly keep an eye on her when possible, something she knew Leliana must have already seen to. She was the seneschal of the Inquisition, after all. Returning her attention to Celene, she plastered her best phony smile on her face as she could muster. Their kind wanted only to be made to feel as though they were the most important people, after all, and Celene was no different.

“Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer’s day.” she began.

“Thank you, your Grace. Let’s hope the breeze does not herald an oncoming storm.” Mariah replied.

“Even the wisest mistake fair winds for foul. We are at the mercy of the skies, Inquisitor. How do you find Halamshiral?”

“I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties, and I couldn’t do them justice.”

“Your modesty does you credit, Inquisitor, and speaks well for the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ball.”

Bowing slightly, she made her way off the floor and throughout the room. She wanted to get a feel for the place, while keeping her suspicions to herself for the time being. She knew not to trust anyone outside the Inquisition, especially here. She was like a fawn in a den of wolves. Each was ready to attack without warning, waiting only for her to show weakness. Smirking inwardly, she knew that was something she would never do...


	57. Chapter 57

Threading her way through the throng of people, Mariah took a few minutes to meet Josephine’s little sister Yvette. She was ambitious, frustrating the Ambassador to no end. The woman looked frazzled enough without the younger girl adding to her stress. Nodding as she took her leave, she caught the slight glance from Leliana that told her she wished a moment of her time.

“I was hoping I would catch you.” the spymaster began. “What did the Duke say?”

“He points the finger at Ambassador Briala.” she responded quietly.

“The Ambassador is up to something, but she can’t be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is from her side. Empress Celene is fascinated by mysticism - foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish.” Leliana continued, walking casually toward one of the chaise. “She has an ‘occult advisor’, an apostate who charmed the Empress and key members of the court as if by magic... I’ve had dealings with her in the past... She is ruthless, and capable of anything.”

“How can Celene openly keep an apostate in the Imperial court?” Mariah asked, glancing slightly around to make sure they weren’t overheard.

“The Imperial court has always had an official position for a mage. Before now, it was little better than court jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that appointment into a source of real political power. When the Circles rebelled, technically very mage became an apostate. The word lost much of its strength.”

“That sounds exactly like the person we’re looking for...”

“She’s worth investigating, as we can’t be sure of anything here. Both leads point toward the guest wing. It’s a promising place to start. I’ll coordinate with our spies to see if I can find anything better. I will be in the ballroom if you need me.” Leliana began.

“I have another possible lead. While I was being fitted for my dress, the woman that will be accompanying us back to Skyhold related to me another piece of information that might be worth looking into. She said that while Briala and the Empress were sleeping together, the Empress burned the Halamshiral alienage. It was over a slight, real or imagined, but if we can’t overlook anything, right?”

“Indeed. I will send my spies to see if they can verify whether or not the claim is true. Good work, Inquisitor.”

Nodding as the woman made her way back into the ballroom, Mariah knew she had to get more information. The guest wing was locked, the Empress forbidding anyone from entering. She knew there had to be a way however, as the servants wouldn’t just come and go without some indication of where they’d been. Taking her time ‘mingling’, she soon discovered there were secrets behind walls, if only one was willing to climb them. Catching a glimpse of a bit of lattice that reached the floor above the small garden, she thought that could be a good place to start.

Casting a minor confusion spell, she easily scaled the lattice without being seen. She would have to keep it that way however, especially if she was to track down the assassin without them suspecting she was there. The balcony boasted only two doors, one of which only opened when a halla statue had been placed into a slot on the side of the entrance. Having collected a few in secret, she watched as the figuring lit up, granting her access to the room within.

There was a small desk and chest of drawers, but little else caught her attention. Spotting a little drawer on the desk, Mariah soon found a stack of papers in the Duke’s hand, ordering his soldiers to slip silently into the servant’s entrance. Carefully replacing everything as she’d found it, she quickly made her way back onto the balcony and over to the other door.

This one opened easily to reveal a small library that contained mostly tomes on the Imperial lineage. Looking over the various titles, she saw one book that was definitely out of place. Pulling it from the shelf opened a door behind one of the other bookcases, revealing a sort of study within. Glancing back to make sure she wasn’t being followed, she sifted through the information there, finding documents that proved Wynter’s earlier statement. Tucking them safely into the bodice of her dress, she knew without a doubt that Leliana would want to see them.

Hearing the chiming of the bells above her, she knew she had to return to the ballroom quickly, else she’d risk being discovered by her absence. Hurrying through a larger part of the library, she was soon closing a door behind her, thankful that she’d slipped into the vestibule unnoticed. Heading for the ballroom doors, she hear a woman calling out to her. Turning to see who she might be, she knew right away that the woman before her had to be the ‘occult advisor’ Leliana had mentioned.

“Well, well. What have we here?” she began, descending the steps from the library Mariah had only just come from herself. “The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled herald of the faith. Delivered from the grasp of the Fade the the hand of Blessed Andraste herself. What could bring such an exalted creature to the Imperial court, I wonder? Do even you know?” she finished.

“We may never know. Courtly intrigues, and all that.” Mariah answered, taking a moment to look the woman over.

The top part of the woman’s dress was a deep crimson, while the bodice appeared to me made of some type of brown leather. The skirt of the dress was a shade of green she could only recall seeing in a baby’s diaper. She was pale, her skin having a slight shimmer about it, while her raven hair was pulled up into a messy type of bun. The thing that really confirmed Mariah’s suspicions however were her eyes. They were almost feral, being similar to those of a hawk. They hid the raw magic she wielded, visible only to one versed in reading the tell tale signs of the arcane. It almost made her wish she had Cullen with her. 

“Such intrigues obscure much, but not all.” the woman continued. “I am Morrigan. Some call me advisor to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane. You have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the palace. Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey.” she finished, walking with her to the ballroom doors.

“I hope so. I could use another ally here.” Mariah answered.

“A sentiment I share, considering recent events.”

“Recent events?”

“Recently, I found, and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter. So I offer you this, Inquisitor; a key found on the Tevinter’s body. Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet, if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You can.”

“You left Celene alone? Is that wise?”

“I must return to her anon, but she is safe enough... for the moment. ‘Twould be a great fool who strikes at her in public, in front of all her court and the Imperial guard.”

“What’s your interest in protecting Empress Celene? Are you her bodyguard?”

“Do I seem a bodyguard to you?” Morrigan chuckled. “If anything were to happen to Celene, eyes would turn first to her ‘occult advisor’. Even if they knew otherwise. There are sharks in the water, and I will not fall prey to them. Not now, not ever.” she finished, her eyes solidifying the statement as she handed Mariah the key.

“I know what door it unlocks. Briala’s people are whispering about disappearances in the servants’ quarters. With this, I’ll be able to get to the bottom of this mess.”

“The ambassador does have eyes and ears everywhere, does she not? Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them are aligned with Tevinter... What comes next will be most exciting.” Morrigan finished, opening the ballroom door so that they might enter.

Putting on her best face, Mariah made her way around the ballroom, listening to gossip and flattering those that could be of benefit to the Inquisition. She was currying favors at an astounding rate, which she knew was leverage Josephine could put to use. Spotting a small crowd gathering around Cullen, she smiled brightly as she made her way over.

“Are you married, Commander?” a man asked.

“Not yet, but I am... already taken.” he replied.

“So, still single then?” the man persisted.

“Did you just... grab my bottom?” Cullen turned in surprise to face the woman who’d done so.

“I couldn’t help myself.” she giggled.

“Inquisitor! Is there something, _anything_ you need?” he asked, his eyes belaying how grateful he was for her appearance.

“Walk with me, Commander.” she said, meeting the eyes of those swarming him.

Smiling as he slipped her arm in his, she walked slowly around the ballroom to the door. Entering the vestibule, she breathed a sigh of relief for the fact that there wasn’t as many people to press in on them. Cullen let out a weary sigh as well, indicating he was grateful for her timing.

“Have you seen anything?” she asked softly.

“Not yet. It would be easier if all those fops would leave me alone.” he replied.

“Not enjoying the attention then?” she smirked.

“Hardly. Anyway yours... Yours is the only one worth having.” he smiled, dropping his voice as he realized people were staring at them.

I don’t suppose you’d save me a dance later?”

“No, thank you.”

“Oh. Ok then...”

“No! I mean... Maker’s breath. I’ve answered that question so many times I’m rejecting it automatically. I’m not one for dancing... Templars never attended balls.”

“Perhaps we can find something else to do later then.” she smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Hearing a few people gasp as they watched the gesture, Mariah grinned broadly. Pulling him close, she then brandished his lips with a fiery kiss that made her heart pound. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against him. Moaning softly as she pulled away, she saw the flames of desire that burned in his amber eyes. Gently brushing his stubbled cheek with her thumb, she knew the entire Imperial court would be gossiping within a matter of seconds. Her actions had the desired effect however, as she doubted anyone would challenge her for the Commander’s affection after such a display. Lacing her arm back in his, she returned to the ballroom with him so they might speak among the throng of people gathered.

“I’ve heard of a ruckus in the servant’s quarters, which is where I’m headed. I need you to keep an eye on things here while I’m away.”

“Of course. And Mari... Thank you.” he smiled, kissing her hand as she prepared to leave.

Gossip abounded as she returned to the vestibule, racing through the court like a wildfire. It made her smile inwardly, as she knew it would keep all but the most determined people away from Cullen. He didn’t enjoy such attention as the nobles gathered were giving him, it made him terribly uncomfortable. Making her way to the door that led to the servant’s quarters, she quietly turned the key in the lock and slipped inside. Bull, Varric, and Dorian were quick to follow, having watched her most of the evening.

Closing the door tightly behind them, she knew she had to hurry before she might be missed. Spotting a body laying against one of the walls, she went over and knelt before it. There was no sign of life, as the woman had been stabbed multiple times in the back. It was a messy kill, likely because the woman was going to raise an alarm. Looking to the others, she pulled the hood over her head to reveal the armor she wore beneath her gown. Smirking as her friends stared at her, she pulled her staff from the sling concealed by one of the sleeves.

“How did you do that?” Varric asked, walking slowly around her.

“Enchantments. The weaver made it for me so that when I pull up the hood, the dress melts away to reveal my armor.” she answered. “Do you guys have your weapons? This might get ugly on us.”

“Way ahead of you, Boss.” Bull grinned.

Watching as they each drew their arms, Mariah nodded her head and turned towards the bedrooms. Everywhere she looked, the bodies of slain elves littered the ground. She wondered if this was the Empress’ doing, given her animosity towards the People, or the result of the Tevinter assassin. She couldn’t be sure of anything just then, as there wasn’t enough information to go on. Making her way into the back garden, she spotted one of the Council of Heralds’ emissaries sprawled out before the fountain. Looking him over, she found a dagger that bore the crest of the house De Chalons. Duke Gaspard’s house. Hearing a scream, they all watched as a woman came running out from the lattice archways leading to other areas of the Palace grounds. The Venatori that followed soon put an end to the poor girl before turning to face them.

Feeling Dorian’s barrier slide over her, she summoned a firestorm to surround the group of Venatori that soon followed the one. Their screams would attract attention, something she didn’t want to do, and so rushed them alongside Bull. Ducking beneath the Qunari’s blade as he swung it towards one of the men, she took the advantage that gave her to strike at another. Drawing the spirit blade that Vivienne had taught her to use, Mariah sliced up the man’s torso, splitting his genitals in half as she did so. Moving swiftly to the next, she helped the others take down the remaining Tevinter.

“There’s bound to me more where they came from.” Varric said, resting Bianca on his shoulder.

“Let’s go exploring, shall we? And if we happen to spot any of those delicious gimoves, we can tuck them safely into our tummies.” Dorian grinned.

“I doubt there’s time to eat, Kadan. I’ll make arrangements for that once we’re back at our accommodations.” Bull smirked.

“You read my mind, Amatus.”

Chuckling to herself, she knew both men could never pass up an opportunity to spend whatever time was available to them. It brought her thoughts to Cullen as well, as they had established themselves as a couple in both Orlais and Ferelden. Returning her attention to the task at hand, she soon found herself in one of the upper rooms, surrounded by Venatori. The worst of them was a rogue, adept at disappearing into the shadows so that he could strike where he wasn’t expected to be. Growing as he sliced her arm in one of his attacks, she blasted the room with a dusting of snow, enabling them to see his footprints. Taking him out, they then heard the soft footsteps approaching them from around the corner.

Speaking briefly with the elven woman, she wasn’t surprised at all when she tried to bribe her to help usurp the Imperial throne. While the idea of an elf ruling such a powerful nation had its merits, there were also many dangers in doing so. The woman would have to prove herself beyond any doubt that the Inquisition would benefit from an alliance, and that she could be trusted implicitly. Making their way back the the vestibule, Mariah used her magic to remove any traces of the battles they’d encountered while they were away. 

Slipping into the ballroom, she caught the look in Cullen’s eyes that said he wished a word with her. Blinking in surprise as the Grand Duchess appeared before her, Mariah couldn’t help but wonder what it was the woman wanted.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan? We met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne De Chalons. Welcome to my party.” the woman said, dropping into a curtsey. 

“Is there something I can do for you, your Grace?” Mariah asked, not returning the gesture.

“Indeed you can.I believe you and I are both concerned by the actions of... a certain person. Come. Dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor.” Florianne said, turning toward the stairs.

“I’m already taken, your Grace.”

“So I’ve heard.” she smirked. “Your lover has nothing to fear. This is business, not pleasure.”

“Then let us dance, your Grace.” Mariah said, taking the Duchess’ hand as they walked down the steps.

“You are from the Free Marches, are you not? How much do you know about our little war?” Florianne asked.

“I assure you. The effects of this war reach far beyond the Orlesian Empire.” Mariah answered.

“Perhaps it does. I should not be surprised to find the empire is the center of everyone’s world. It took great efforts to arrange tonight’s negotiations. Yet, one party would use this occasion for blackest treason. The security of the empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall.”

“Do we both want that, Lady Florianne?” Mariah asked softly, her feet moving perfectly in time with the music.

“I hope we are of one mind on this.”

“In times like these, it’s hard to tell friend from foe, is it not, your Grace?”

“I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother, Gaspard. And have been everywhere in the Palace... You are a curiosity to many, Inquisitor...And a matter of concern to some.”

“Am I the curiosity or the concern to you, your Grace?”

“A little of both actually. This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor. I wonder what role you will play in it. Do you even know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court can be trusted?”

“If I’ve learned anything, your Grace, it is to put my trust in no one.”

Glancing around, Mariah saw the the dance floor was all but deserted, save she and the Duchess. The eyes of the entire court were upon them, however, watching them dance in elegant circles. Returning her attention to the Duchess, she made sure to smile brightly, keeping the illusion in place that all was well.

“In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone... It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight.”

“I thought ‘dangerous machinations’ were the national sport in Orlais.”

Finishing the dance, she knew Josephine would be pleased with the way she’d conducted herself on the floor. The nobles of the court were also impressed, their applause ringing throughout the hall. Turning to walk toward the stairs with the Duchess, Mariah listened as the woman continued.

“You have little time.” the Duchess said softly. “The attack will come soon. You must stop Gaspard before he strikes. In the royal wing garden, you will find the captain of my brother’s mercenaries. He knows _all_ Gaspard’s secrets. I’m sure you can persuade him to be... _forthcoming_.” the Duchess said, dropping into another curtsey.

“We’ll see what the night has in store, won’t we.” Mariah said, heading for the staircase where she knew Cullen and the others would be waiting for her.


	58. Chapter 58

Watching the Duchess walk off, Mariah got the distinct impression that the woman was up to something more than the mere ‘Game’ that was the current sport in Orlais. Turning to Josephine as the woman approached, she offered her a warm smile.

“You’ll be the talk of the Court for months. We should take you dancing more often.” Josephine grinned broadly.

“I’d rather not, but I will if I must. Just not with Corypheus.” Mariah replied.

“I promise not to invite him to your next ball.” the woman grinned.

“Were you dancing with Duchess Florianne?” Leliana asked as they walked toward her.

“More importantly, what happened in the servant’s quarters? I heard there was fighting.” Cullen said, meeting her eyes with concern.

“I hope you have good news. It appears the peace talks are crumbling.” Josephine added worriedly.

“The Grand Duchess tried to convince me Gaspard is the traitor, but I’m not sure I buy it.” Mariah answered.

“Florianne and her brother are as thick as thieves, but she would give him up in an instant to save herself.” Leliana added.

“Then... the attack on the Empress _will_ happen tonight.” Cullen stated.

“Warning Celene is pointless. She needs these talks to succeed, and to flee would admit defeat.” Josephine said, looking from Mariah to the others.

“Then perhaps we should let her die.” Leliana stated bluntly.

“I like where this is going.” Mariah said, meeting the woman’s eyes, ready to hear what she would suggest.

“ _I_ don’t! If Corypheus succeeds...” Josephine exclaimed.

“What Corypheus wants is chaos. Even with Celene alive, that could still happen.” Leliana retorted. “To foil his plan, the Empire must remain strong. This evening, _someone_ must emerge victorious.”

“And it doesn’t need to be Celene, she’s right.” Cullen added, following the spymaster’s line of thinking.

“Do you _realize_ what you’re suggesting, Leliana?” Josephine asked incredulously.

“Sometimes, the best path is not the easiest.” the woman replied matter of factly. 

“You’re asking me to decide what’s best for Orlais...” Mariah said, furrowing her brow.

“More than that. Whoever controls the Imperial throne will affect all of Thedas.” Cullen responded.

“You cannot stop Corypheus. You must support someone, or all is lost.” Leliana replied. 

“Then we should support Celene. She _is_ the rightful ruler. Why would we say otherwise?” Josephine implored.

“Because she led Orlais to this point. I say Gaspard, provided his sister is wrong about him.” Cullen responded.

“I would suggest Briala. She could bring true peace, not only to the Empire, but also to its elves.” Leliana suggested.

“This is, however, your decision, Inquisitor. Not ours.” Josephine finished, meeting her eyes with concern.

“I would support Gaspard, provided he’s being framed.” Mariah stated.

“Then Celene must die, so that he may assume the throne.” Leliana said.

“Not only that, he would also need to deal with Briala, to end the war completely.” Josephine advised softly.

“First you’ll need proof he’s _not_ in league with Corypheus, before you hand him anything.” Cullen added.

“What did Duchess Florianne tell you?” Leliana asked.

“She said Gaspard’s mercenary captain is in the royal wing. That he knows about the assassination.” Mariah answered.

“Which could be a trap.” Cullen cautioned.

“Or a lead. Either way, you should search the private quarters in that wing for clues.” Josephine added.

“Then get me access. In the meantime, Cullen, get your soldiers into position.” Mariah stated.

“At once. Be careful, Mariah...” Cullen said, meeting her eyes with great concern.

“I will.” she replied softly.

Gasping in surprise as he then pulled her close, she felt the warmth of his body intoxicating as his lips met hers in heated passion. Moaning softly as he pulled back, she knew he was worried about her. She heard the nobles gathered utter their surprise at his actions, but as before, it would keep them preoccupied while she went into the royal wing. Giving his butt a swat, she smiled brightly as he turned and walked away.

“Did you see that? The Commander and the Inquisitor...” one of the men stated.

“How could one _not_ be drawn to him? He’s so dashing, and has the most beautiful eyes.” another man added.

“The Inquisitor is rather striking as well. I wonder if she is willing to entertain...” a third began.

“No, I would not.” she replied, smirking at the group.

Listening to their not so hushed whispers as she threaded her way through the crowd, she waited until Leliana had signalled to her that the wing was now available for her to explore. Making her way to her friends, she gave them a slight nod as well, letting them know they would be off exploring once again.

Slipping through the door, Mariah pulled the hood over her head and drew her staff. Waiting only long enough for the others to join her, she set off toward the sound of a scream that rang out through the hall. Bursting through the door, she saw a woman in typical Tevinter assassin garb closing in on one of the elven servants. Rushing the assassin, Mariah watched as she fell through the open window to the ground far below. Satisfied she would no longer be a problem, she then turned her attention to the serving girl who now sat before her.

“Are you alright?” she asked, squatting before her.

“Yes, thank you.” she replied, letting Mariah help her to her feet. “There wasn’t supposed to be anyone here.”

“Who sent you?”

“Briala. She wanted me to see if I could figure out what the Duchess was up to. She doesn’t trust her, and it seems now with good reason.”

“What else can you tell me about her plans?”

“She was hoping to frame the Duke so that she could use him to take over. She would blackmail the Empress, but it wouldn’t change anything in our favor. Especially not when they were sleeping together when the Empress burned the alienage. Now she wants to play revolutionary?”

“Do you have proof?” Mariah asked, looking to the others.

“I have a copy of the orders she sent to one of the guards. Briala recovered it so they couldn’t implicate her in any way. I was to keep them safe until the opportunity arose tonight to use them against the Empress.”

“Go to Commander Cullen in the ballroom. He’ll keep you safe until I can get this whole mess sorted out.”

“Thank you, your worship.” the woman replied, her relief evident in her tone.

“And this is why I hate the nobility.” Mariah sighed, turning to the others.

“Coming from a noble, that’s saying something.” Varric teased.

“I’m no more noble than you are, Varric.” she smirked, turning to face him.

“I’d be careful with that. He’s got the entire merchant’s guild in his pocket. Might be a poor comparison.” Dorian chuckled.

“You’re just sore they didn’t have that cheap ale you so love to gulp down in great quantities.” Varric grinned.

“It’s true, Kadan. How many nights did we polish off a cask or two...” Bull began.

“There’s no need to go relating numbers, Amatus. So long as Varric keeps quiet, my reputation will remain in tact.” Dorian laughed.

“Come on, you three. We’ve got work to do.” Mariah snickered.

Making their way through the royal wing, they soon happened upon the garden Florianne had referred to. The familiar burning sensation arose in her palm told her that there was a rift nearby, and she wondered if it was planted there intentionally. Given what she’d learned in that strange future she’d seen with Dorian, it honestly didn’t surprise her. Pushing the door before her open, she hid the mark behind her back as she watched the Duchess emerge from one of the upper rooms.

Venatori filled the small garden, most aiming their bows in her direction. She knew she had to be cautious, as while the rift hadn’t started spouting demons yet, it wasn’t going to remain dormant for long. Knowing what would happen as soon as it did, Mariah turned her attention up to the Duchess once again.

“Inquisitor! What a pleasure! I wasn’t certain you’d attend.” Florianne began. “You’re such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you’d taken my bait.”

“I fear I’m a bit busy at the moment if you were looking for a dance partner.” she replied.

“Yes, I see that. Such a pity you did not save one final dance for me.” Florianne smirked. “It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was tired of your meddling. Corypheus insisted that the Empress die tonight, and I would hate to disappoint him.”

“Why kill the Empress? What does Corypheus want to achieve?” Mariah asked, glancing slightly at the rift.

“Celene’s death is a stepping stone on a path to a better world.” Florianne answered. “Corypheus will enter the Black City and claim the godhood waiting for him. We will cast down your useless ‘Maker’ and usher in a united world, guided by the hand of an attentive god.”

“You’re Orlesian royalty. Why would you help Corypheus attack your empire?” Mariah pressed.

“You think so small, Inquisitor. Why settle for an empire when Corypheus will remake the entire world? I admit. I will relish the look on Gaspard’s face when he realizes I’ve outplayed him. He always was a sore loser.” Florianne smirked.

“What exactly is in this for you?”

“The world, of course!” she laughed. “I’ll deliver the entire south of Thedas, and Corypheus will save me. When he has ascended to godhood, I will rule all Thedas in his name.”

“At this point, I’d think disappointment was an old friend of his.”

“You poor, deluded thing. You don’t know half of what Samson and I have planned. And now, I suppose you never will. In their darkest dreams, no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike. A pity you’ll miss the rest of the ball, Inquisitor.They’ll be talking of it for years.” she sneered. “Kill her. Bring me the marked hand as proof. It will make a fine gift for the Master.”

Dodging the few arrows aimed poorly at her, Mariah then used her mark to activate the rift. Demons soon flooded the area, focused on Venatori in addition to her and her friends. It had the effect she wanted however, as the beasts soon made short work of the Tevinter. In the process, she and the others had been granted time to dispatch a few themselves. Rolling beneath the fiery swing of a rage demon, Mariah breathed a sigh of relief as Dorian then blasted it with a spear of ice.

Making short work of the demons, Mariah then closed the rift and breathed a sigh of relief. She was thankful she’d gotten there in time, but no worried she would be too late to help the Empress. Yes, she wanted Gaspard as Emperor, now that she had proof to exonerate him, but wanted to save the woman’s life if it was at all possible. Spotting the man Florianne had told her about on the dance floor, she hurried over and cut him free. Speaking with him briefly, she nodded her head as Bull suggested he work for the Inquisition. Returning her attention to Florianne, she only hoped she could keep the woman from attacking the entire court..

Reaching the door to the ballroom, Mariah brushed the hood from her face to once again reveal her dress. Nodding to the others to move into a position where they could at least see the Empress clearly, she returned her attention to the woman as she came strolling in beside her brother. She hoped the man was truly innocent of her scheming, but would deal with him in kind if he was, in fact, her ally. Meeting the Duchess’ eyes as she realized her trap had failed, she caught the briefest glimpse of fear flash across her face.

“Thank the Maker, you’re back.” Cullen said, stepping into view. “The Empress will begin her speech soon... What should we do?”

“The Duchess will assassinate Celene personally. Wait for her to strike, then grab her.” Mariah whispered.

“As you command.”

Walking slowly through the crowd, Mariah kept an eye on Florianne as she did so. She could tell the woman was agitated by her survival, and Mariah wanted nothing more than to publicly humiliate the woman. Given she had a head start toward the herald who would announce Celene, she hoped there would be some way to intervene.

“Let all gathered attend... Her Imperial Majesty will now address the Court.” the man said, bowing and moving out of the woman’s way.

“My friends, we have lost much. We have each seen a child, a lover, a friend consigned to the flames. The darkness has closed in around us, but even now, there is light. We must _be_ that light. We must lead our people faithfully through these troubled times. _We_ must be their guiding star.” the Empress finished.

Looking briefly over the crowd, she gave Cullen a subtle nod as he moved his soldiers closer to the Empress. The applause drew her attention back to where the woman stood as she threaded her way through the people gathered, knowing she was already too late. Florianne had reached the woman, and was giving all the impression that she was just there to congratulate the Empress for her fine speech. Mariah knew differently however, and started shoving her way toward the Empress.

“Tonight, the war dividing us _must_ end.” Celene continued, turning to face Florianne.

“My friends...” Florianne began. “We are here to witness an historic moment. A great change is coming, for all of us. Isn’t that right, Gaspard?” she smirked, walking slowly behind Celene.

Hearing the Empress gasp, Mariah knew Florianne had buried a blade from behind. Blood spilled easily on the marble floor, creating a pool at Celene’s feet. Calling for the people to move out of her way, Mariah tried desperately to reach Florianne before the woman could do any further harm. Cullen’s troops were also closing in, giving only a small window for the woman to escape.

“Florianne! What have you done?” Gaspard asked in disbelief.

“Don’t be coy! It went _just_ as we planned. I did this for _you_ , brother.” Florianne retorted, smirking at Gaspard’s astonishment.

“Me? Have you gone mad?”

“No. Not Gaspard. You did this for Corypheus.” Mariah growled, glancing briefly down at the crowd as they hurried to escape.

“What a terrible guest you are, interrupting your host.” Florianne snarled, giving the signal for her Venatori allies to attack anyone that tried to get close to her.

Paling, Mariah watched as several of the Inquisition’s troops fell to their blades, having been caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the Venatori. She would make the Duchess pay for their deaths, as painfully as she possibly could. Looking to where Celene’s body lay, she felt her heart sink. The woman had trusted her cousin, and rather than being supportive, Florianne had publicly executed her. Growling again as she returned her attention to the Duchess, Mariah knew she couldn’t let the woman live for her treachery.

“For Corypheus! Kill them!” Florianne shouted, spinning on her heel and leaping out the balcony doors.

Giving chase, Mariah knew Cullen would worry desperately for her, but she couldn’t let Florianne get away with murder, especially a murder in Corypheus’ name. Stopping abruptly as Florianne turned and drew a bow at her, she couldn’t contain the snarl that erupted from her throat.

“I should thanks you, Inquisitor. You played your part marvelously. Both Celene and Gaspard destroyed in a single blow. The Council of Heralds will devour each other, and while they do, Corypheus will come. The demons of Adamant were _not_ his only army. The Empire will fall, and Thedas with it.”

“Listen to yourself. You can’t want to see the world burn.” Mariah said, reaching for her staff.

“From the ashes, a new, glorious world will rise. Corpheus will be its god, and I, its Empress.”

Feeling Dorian’s barrier slide over her, Mariah couldn’t help but think he had impeccable timing as an arrow whizzed toward her face. Pulling her hood over her head, she smirked slightly as Florianne took in the armor that appeared beneath her dress. Casting a shield, she then turned her staff into a blade and rushed quickly toward the woman. Growling as several Venatori flooded the courtyard, she knew she would have to take care of them as well if she was to see the end of the threat Orlais was presently buried beneath. Blinking as Florianne lept easily away, she cursed herself for not believing the woman capable of such acrobatics.

The battle that ensued was bloody, the Venatori falling as they cut their way to the now disgraced Duchess. When Mariah finally drove her spirit blade through the woman’s skull, she felt a measure of relief that they had at least kept the Orlesian military out of the Magister’s hands. Bull’s ax was soon splitting the head from the shoulders, as though wanting to ensure the woman would remain dead. Looking at the corpses that now cluttered the courtyard, she knew the staff would have their hands full cleaning up the mess. Looking to her friends, she gave a slight nod before turning to the gate.

“Come on. Let’s get back to the ballroom. I’m sure the court is in a state of shock, and will need a bit of guidance.” Mariah said, pushing the hood back off her head.

Listening to the shouting that echoed through the room, Mariah made her way to where the Empress’ body had been, stepping between Gaspard and Briala. There were tears in the woman’s eyes, but the pain reflected in the Grand Duke’s was devastating. Not only had he been betrayed by his sister, he’d lost her as well. He’d always believed she would be at his side, supporting him in his endeavors. Now, all that was gone. Worse still, she tried to convince the court that they had been in league with one another all along. Just one more reason she would stop Corypheus. Reaching he and Briala, she gently gave them a shove towards the balcony doors, indicating their conversation didn’t need to be heard by all of Orlais.

“You’re wasting your time, trying to stir the nobility against me. We are at _war_.” Gaspard growled.

“I hardly have to stir them at all.” Briala retorted. “Your sister murdered Celene... _Everyone_ saw it. You’re a traitor by association.” she finished, biting back the tears she felt for her lost lover.

“What do you hope to gain, rabbit? You can’t claim Celene’s empty throne for yourself.” Gaspard retorted.

“Maybe not, but I can keep it from _you_.” Briala stated.

“You’re done meddling, Briala. Gaspard will be the Emperor.” Mariah said, moving to stand beside him.

Glancing briefly down as he grabbed her hand, she felt him squeeze it tightly before letting it go.

“You think you can keep him in power?” Briala asked, meeting her eyes. “Really? Will you sit by his throne and hold his hand to fend off the accusations of the court?”

“I found a servant who can attest to the fact you and the Empress were intimate when she purged Halamshiral’s alienage.” Mariah said, folding her arms across her chest.

“If that were to get out, I don’t see your allies standing with you for long.” Gaspard smirked.

“I see.” Briala stated softly.

“That’s the end of your opposition, Briala. Gaspard will take the throne uncontested.”

“So it seems.” the woman whispered, lowering her head.

“The Game is over, rabbit. You played well, but you lost. Your death today will bring years of security to the Empire.” Gaspard stated, waving over a couple of guards.

Watching them escort the elven woman away, she knew that Gaspard was right. There would be stability in Orlais, at least for a little while. Meeting the man’s blue eyes as she turned to face him, she arched a delicate brow as he removed his mask. He blinked slowly for a moment, as though unsure if he truly wanted her to see him without it. Finally meeting her gaze, she offered him a small smile.

He was a rather attractive man, being only slightly taller than she was, with silver lacing the dark strands of hair that sprouted on his head and cheeks. His eyes were those of a predator, especially to one who hadn’t felt his steely gaze upon them, as she did now. Behind all that was a softness he certainly never showed anyone else, making her wonder why he’d chosen her.

“I am eternally grateful, Inquisitor. I should have listened to you when you warned that Florianne would try to implicate me in Celene’s death. I didn’t want to believe it, but now... I pray you gave her a swift death?”

“I did, your Grace. Your guards are seeing to her now, I’m certain.” Mariah answered gently.

“Thank you.. I know you and the Commander are lovers, but I.. should... anything happen... Forgive me. I wanted you to see me for who I am, not the monster I have been painted to be.” he said gently.

“It was my pleasure, your Grace. And for the record, I make my own decisions about a person, based on personal experience, not what I’ve heard through rumors and the such. From what I can gather, you’re a decent sort, Gaspard.”

“Thank you...” he smiled warmly.

Clearing his throat, he put his mask back on and grinned.

“Come, my friend. You and I should address the court.”

Walking beside him, she saw all the faces turn to look at them. They were frightened, and needed a person to lead them through the darkness they faced. Gaspard would have to be that leader, all of Orlais was counting on him now.

“We all owe you our lives, Inquisitor... I will remember that. You have been a friend... I am not a man who forgets... Stand with me... We should speak to the people together.”

Following him out to address the people, Mariah felt the weight of the evening pressing down on her. She didn’t like such events as a general rule, and this was more than she’d ever endured previously. Spotting an opportunity while Gaspard was toasting her once again, she slipped quickly out onto the balcony for some fresh air. Breathing a sigh of relief, she was grateful for the few moments she would steal to be alone.

“Here at last, I find our absent hero, hidden away despite the efforts of all Orlais to find you.” Morrigan smirked. “Gaspard drunkenly toasts in your honor, ‘deliverer from darkness’, and other titles complementary and awkwardly phrased.”

“That’s what I do: fall out of the sky, make bad decisions and somehow, everyone still follows me.” Mariah grinned.

Listening as the woman went on to explain her abilities and how she would use them for the Inquisition, Mariah got the impression that she was admitting a fox into a chicken coop. She recalled what Leliana had said about trusting the occult advisor, and how she should always exercise caution when dealing with her. It was advice she would heed, as Morrigan didn’t seem the type to offer herself up without some ulterior motive in mind. Giving her only a cursory welcome, she wanted nothing more than to be alone with Cullen back in their room. Resting over the railing, she closed her eyes briefly to try and take in some cool night air.

“There you are...” Cullen said softly as he approached her. “Everyone’s been looking for you... Things have calmed down for the moment... Are you alright?”

“I’m just worn out. Tonight has been... very long.” she answered, briefly meeting his eyes before closing her own.

“For all of us. I’m glad it’s over... I know it’s foolish, but I was worried for you tonight...” he smiled. “I may never have another chance like this, so I must ask. May I have this dance, my Lady?” Cullen smiled, bowing before her as he extended his hand.

“Of course, but I thought you didn’t dance.” she replied, taking the hand he offered.

“For you, I’ll try.”

Stepping into his arms, Mariah let the man and all he was sweep her away. They would be returning to Skyhold in the morning, but for tonight, there was no one in the whole world beyond their embrace.


	59. Chapter 59

Skyhold was abuzz with all that had happened in the Winter Palace, the changing of the ruler, the death of the Empress... Some were greatly pleased with the changes, as it meant their status had increased. Other were not however, as it meant bowing to a man they hated. Mariah felt she’d made the right choice in handing the throne to Gaspard, despite having the death of the Empress as his means to do so. She wished she could have saved the woman, in some sense, anyway, rather than see her laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. It made her feel guilty, but it was what was sorely needed at the time. The Tevinter assassin had to be drawn out, though she hadn’t expected that person to be the Duchess.

Seeing Josephine speaking with a Chantry woman, she growled deep in her throat as she was flagged over. Silently thanking the Antivan for telling her that she was busy, she had to restrain herself from sneering as the priestess persisted.

“Might I have a word, Inquisitor?” she said, moving around Josephine.

“I’m a little busy, what do you want?” Mariah quipped.

“I must beg you...”

“Stop right there. I’m in no mood to discuss whatever it is you’re trying to beg me for. I’ve not even been back from Orlais a week and you’re already hounding me for whatever reason.”

“But if you would just listen...”

“I said no! Now, go bug someone else for a while. I’m taking a few days to rest before I engage in anything important, which doesn’t include you.” Mariah said, holding up her hand before walking away.

Much had happened since they’d returned, leaving little time for her to just relax. She hadn’t seen Cullen since riding through the gates of Skyhold, something she desperately needed. When they’d retired to their room for the night after the ball, she’d had little energy for anything but sleep. It was the same on their journey home, with Cullen’s forces keeping him away well into the wee hours of the morning in some cases.

Eluding people as best she could for the remainder of the day, she took her supper in her room, knowing Cullen was meeting with his troops and wouldn’t be able to join her. Looking longingly at her bed, she let out a sigh as she made her way silently through the halls of the ancient castle. It seemed Skyhold had old magic lingering throughout the halls, as it had sprouted a secluded passage that would take her from her chambers to the courtyard. Once there, she was free of all the cloying perfumes the nobles wore to make themselves more appealing. 

The gentle evening breeze lifted the fabric of her dress, making it flutter around her knees. The shoulder straps were thin, leaving her arms completely exposed. The bodice was low cut, exposing the tops of her breasts with its heart shaped cut. It was another of those dresses Wynter had made for her, something special that would show off her form. Not that she wanted anyone else looking at her apart from Cullen. She’d found she just liked looking nice from time to time. Taking in a deep, refreshing breath of air, she looked up to where Cullen’s office was and turned her steps. Slipping quietly in the door so she wouldn’t disturb him, she listened as he spoke to his men.

“Rylen’s men will monitor the situation.” he said, looking to one of the soldiers at his right.

“Yes ser. We’ll begin preparations at once.”

“In the meantime, we’ll send soldiers to...” he paused briefly as his eyes landed on her face. “Assist with the relief effort. That will be all.” he finished, escorting them out of his office.

The way he rested his head against the door told her he was exhausted. The tone in his voice confirmed her suspicions, making her wonder how long it had been since he’d last slept.

“There’s always something more, isn’t there...”

“Wishing we were somewhere else?”

“I barely found time to get away before...” he chuckled, turning back towards his desk. “This war won’t last forever. When it started, I... I hadn’t considered much beyond our survival. But things are different now...”

“What do you mean?” she asked, pushing herself from the wall to follow him.

“I find myself wondering what will happen after... When this is over. I won’t want to move on, not from you...” he replied, gently brushing her face with the backs of his fingers as he met her eyes.

Seeing him look away, she got the sense he was doubting himself, or their relationship. Almost as though he feared it would end with the war.

“But I... I... I don’t know what you... That is, _if_ you... Um...” he added, turning to face his desk.

“Cullen... Do you need to ask?” Mariah replied gently, slipping herself between him and the heavy object. 

“I suppose not... I want...” he whispered.

Bumping an empty wine bottle from the desk, she looked at the shattered pieces briefly before returning her attention to him. Seeing the mischievous smile light his eyes, she felt giddy as he then swept the remaining contents onto the floor, clearing it completely. Crawling backwards, she felt her heart pounding as he came to rest over her. His lips found hers for a heated kiss, setting her blood on fire. Letting her hands find their way to the clasps on his armor, she quickly worked them free and let the heavy plate drop loudly to the floor beside them.

It only took him a moment to free himself from his trousers, slipping his hard shaft into her heated core. She was so wet for him already, her body eager to feel him inside her once again. Grasping his posterior firmly in her hands, she pulled him hard into her, his manhood burying deep into her soul. Wrapping her shapely legs around him, she held him tight as he began thrusting. Rocking against him, she heard the moan her actions elicited and stroked him faster.

Her head began to swim as she reached her first climax, her body trembling in eager anticipation. Calling out his name as she broke, she bit his shoulder as he swiftly brought her to another. He felt so good pulsating inside her that she never wanted to stop. He was hard and thick, his long shaft sliding deliciously within her.

“Maker’s breath... Cum for me again, Mari. I want to feel you explode around me.” he growled in her ear.

Her body responded to his as he’d requested, shattering in a burst of light like a million stars dancing before her eyes. Pulling off her dress as he rolled her over, she then proceeded to help him remove his own clothing, exposing her to his hungry desire. Thrusting hard against him brought her to another orgasm, something that shook her to her core. Keening as he sat up to bite a pert nipple between his teeth, she stroked him faster, wanting to feel him release to her as hard as she was breaking for him.

“Cum for me, Cullen. Fill me with your essence as you thrust your hard shaft into me. Oh, Maker! I can’t hold back!” she cried, breaking around him once again.

“That’s it, love. Wrap me in your sweet nectar. Sweet Maker... I can’t resist! Mari... I’m going to cum!” he said, growling as he held her tightly to his body.

His release came hard and fast, flooding her senses as she was filled with every part of him. Holding on as he spun to the edge of the desk, she lay back as he pulled her against him, his shaft already eager for another release. The wood scraped against the stone floor from the force of his thrusting, driving her mad with desire. His hands soon found her breasts, gripping them firmly enough to be arousing, not painful. When his teeth once again found her nipple, she thought she would die. Screaming his name as she came again, she felt him join her in that moment of bliss.

Her heart pounded as he rest over her a moment, allowing him time to catch his breath. Hissing as he withdrew, she whimpered at the void his action had created. Letting him pull her to her feet, she followed him to the ladder that she’d only taken brief notice of before. Climbing up before him as he’d instructed, she found a bed awaited her once she’d reached the top. Smiling at him knowingly, she took hold of his arms and pushed him back toward the soft surface.

Straddling him once he’d slid up on the bed fully, she took his shaft into her once again. Her muscles gripped him tightly as she rode him, her body demanding another taste of bliss. As she started to break apart, she wrapped her legs around him as he rolled her over once again. Letting him pull her legs over his shoulders, she moaned hungrily as he drove himself deeper within her. The tightness of his body indicated he was close to another release, one she was eager to share.

“I want to cum with you, Cullen. Oh fuck... I need it... Oh Cullen... Cullen, I can’t hold back... CULLEN!” she screamed, bursting around him like a cask of wine.

“As you command... Mari... Damn... You feel so good... Oh Maker!” he moaned, thrusting hard against her with swift, short, determined strokes.

Joining with him in his release brought a sense of contentment she’d only ever felt in his arms. Holding him with every part of her being, she gripped him firmly with her legs as he let them slide slowly from his shoulders. His lips found hers as he coaxed the last of his seed into her heated core, moaning in great delight. Not letting him go as he started to move away, she found she didn’t want to separate herself from the sheer bliss she’d found in his arms.

“Don’t... just stay here a little longer...” she breathed, meeting his eyes imploringly.

“Alright.” he chuckled, kissing her again.

Running her fingers through his hair as he rest over her, she felt her heart pounding heavily in her chest. It was much the same for him, as the steady rhythm of his own heart kept in time with hers perfectly. Opening her eyes to meet his, she couldn’t help but notice the hole in the ceiling above them. It let in the cool night air, raising the hair on his arms and chest while making her nipples hard. Smiling as she looked to the sky, she saw the full moon glowing brightly down on them.

“You know... Making love under the light of a full moon is supposed to be magical. Any number of wonderful things could happen.” she purred, kissing him again.

“I’ve already got everything I need right here.” he replied, returning her kiss.

Using her magic to replenish their energy, Mariah savored the tender way in which he made love with her. It was more fulfilling in some ways than when they burned hotter than the sun, touching one another on a deeper, more emotional level than anything else. Sighing in contentment as sleep finally overcame them, she curled up in his arms and let the night take her to the realm of dreams.

Waking before Cullen the following morning, she couldn’t help but watch him as he slept. It had been some time since she’d had the opportunity, as he usually rose before she did. Furrowing her brow as he started flinching, she knew he was lost to the grip of the nightmares that had haunted him since his time in the Ferelden Circle.

“No... Leave me... Leave me!” he called, wanting the dream to end.

Placing a gentle hand on his chest, she felt him jerk awake at the gesture. He was looking around for the demons that hounded him while he slept, something she wished she could drive from his mind. Offering him a warm smile when his eyes finally found hers, she felt relief wash over her as he lay back on his pillows.

“Bad dream?” she asked softly.

“They always are... Without lyrium, they’re worse.” he replied, closing his eyes briefly. “I didn’t mean to worry you.” he finished, sitting up to brush her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

“You can let me worry about you a little.” she smiled.

“Alright.” he chuckled softly. 

Resting her forehead against his, she closed her eyes as he leaned into her touch.

“You are...” he began. “I have _never_ felt anything like this...”

“I love you... You know that, right?”

“I love you too.” 

Leaning down to kiss him, Mariah let him pull her close. He was trembling from the nightmare, and just needed to know it wasn’t real. Feeling his fingers trace her jaw, she pulled back slightly to meet his eyes.

“I... I want to marry you, Mariah...” he whispered softly.  
  
“What?” she asked in surprise.

“I can’t imagine my life without you... I don’t want to. I’ve thought of little else these last few months... I want only to be at your side.” he answered.

“Even during the war?”

“Especially during the war. I don’t want to lose you, Mariah. You... I... Will you?”

“Of course I will, Cullen. You didn’t have to ask. I don’t want to move on from you, either... You are my world... I never thought to find someone like you, someone willing to look past all that I was when this began.”

“I love you.” he smiled, rolling her beneath him.

Spending the morning making love with him was Mariah’s favorite way to start the day. He was tender when she needed it, and fiery when her desire burned hot enough to melt the sky. Laying on his chest, she let her fingers trace lazy circles in the golden curls that lightly dusted his chest. Nothing mattered to her just then but the man in her arms. Claiming one of his legs with hers, she grinned as he held her close. Freezing as the door to his office opened, she listened as the intruder picked up the heavy plate that Cullen always wore.

“Commander?” the man called. “Commander Cullen?”

Moving swiftly, Mariah peeked her head over the edge and met the man’s eyes with her own. Her auburn curls framed the left side of her face, causing the man to blush.

“Inquisitor!” the man saluted. “I was... uh...”

“The Commander is busy. Go away.” she interrupted.

“But the men...”

“Will be fine another hour or so on their own. Cullen has more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.”

“Uh...”

“Scram!”

Seeing the man drop the armor as he turned for the door, she couldn’t help but laugh. Pressing herself up off the floor, she made her way slowly to where Cullen sat on the bed. Straddling his lap, she met his eyes playfully.

“So, Commander.” she grinned, kissing him hotly. “When were you thinking of making an honest woman out of me?”

“Not right now.” he replied, pulling her onto the bed. “I have more _pressing_ matters to discuss.”

Laughing musically as he began tickling her, she thought he would torment her forever. When he finally relented, she took several deep breaths of air as he helped her sit up.

“Tonight.” Cullen smiled.

“Tonight?”

“I think Mother Giselle is available, and the dress you were wearing yesterday would be perfect.”

“I don’t know... The dress _is_ a little revealing...” Mariah smirked.

“Just the way I like it.” Cullen grinned, pulling her close for a kiss. “I should go make the necessary arrangements.”

“Then I’ll meet you in the garden later?”

“Count on it.”

Making her way back to the ladder, Mariah used her magic to bring all their clothing up to them. Looking at the wine stain on her dress, she knew it was no longer an option. Unless of course she had the dress stained entirely. Laughing with Cullen as he held it up, she smiled as he recalled how it had gotten that way.

“Can Wynter whip something up by tonight?” he asked, tossing the dress aside.

“I’ll go ask. But since you’ve gotten rid of my clothing, I’ll either have to wait here while you go get me some, or borrow a pair of pants and a shirt of yours.”

“You realize this isn’t my room, yes?” he chuckled.

“Of course it isn’t. But our room is on the other side of the grounds.” she laughed.

“Here’s how we solve this dilemma. You wear my shirt, and I’ll wear my pants and armor, and we’ll go get proper attire.”

“A magnificent plan, Commander.” she chuckled, kissing his nose.

Pulling his shirt over her head, she realized it would barely cover her posterior. If she had to run, or raise her arms in any way at all, she would be exposed. Descending the ladder, she opened the door to his office slowly, as though making sure the coast was clear. Nodding over at him, she then made a mad dash for the secret tunnel the keep had created for her, disappearing behind the heavy stone door. Resting against it while Cullen caught his breath, she couldn’t help but smile brightly at him. Taking his hand, she walked with him up to their room and closed the door on the other side. 

Removing his shirt, she tossed it on the bed before going over to the wardrobe. Pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt, she slipped them on while Cullen did the same. Helping him buckle up his armor, she gave him a sweet kiss as he made for the door. Their relationship wasn’t a secret anymore, not that it had been since the first time they’d kissed. The ball at the Winter Palace had removed any doubt from those that might have possessed it, with both she and Cullen kissing in full view of everyone in attendance. Smiling as she recalled the looks on everyone’s faces, she wondered what the people would now say once they heard of their secret marriage...


	60. Chapter 60

Making her way to where Wynter’s shop had been set up, Mariah stepped inside and took a look around for the woman. Spotting her working on a dress in the corner, she offered the her a brilliant smile as she drew near.

“These are all so beautiful.” Mariah breathed, letting her fingers slide easily over the silky fabric.

“Thank you, your Worship. Is there something I can help you with?” the woman replied, setting the dress aside and coming to meet her.

“I need something special for tonight... Trouble is, I’m not sure quite what it is I’m looking for.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“I, um... I have a private meeting to attend tonight with the Commander...” she faltered, unsure of just how much she wanted to tell the woman.

“Hmmm. Full length, or short?”

“I rather like the short ones. Less restrictive.” 

“Color?”

“I don’t know, I don’t usually pick dress colors. Just something that isn’t going to make me look like I’m sick. I can’t do anything with yellow”

“Let’s go see what we have on hand.” she grinned, taking Mariah’s hand and leading her into the back.

Looking at the array of dresses, Mariah wondered when the woman had found the time to make them all. There were several of the same style that each had its own unique color and size, making the decision that much more difficult.

“How about this one, your Worship?” Wynter asked, pulling out a dress in ivory.

“Hmmm. I think the color is just a little off.” Mariah replied, holding the dress to her chest to check the color.

“Green?”

“Ich, no. Everyone wants to put a redhead in green. It’s like they think it’s the only color we look good in.”

“White?”

“Ugh, no.”

“Purple?”

“Clashes too much with my hair.”

“Red?”

“I don’t think anyone wears red when they get mar... I mean...”

“So it’s a wedding dress for the Commander?” Wynter smirked.

“Not the Commander... It’s for... Uh...”

“Don’t worry, Inquisitor. I think I have just the attire for the occasion.”

Watching the elven woman disappear behind a forest of bundled fabric, she thought she might have gotten lost. Gasping as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she spun quickly to see Dorian standing behind her. Breathing a grateful sigh, she suspected he’d come for a change of style from his day to day wear. The smirk on his face made her curious though, as he didn’t often look at her the way he was now.

“Finding anything for tonight?” he asked, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

“What?” she stammered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she blushed.

“As if I would believe such a tale. Especially when our dear Commander came to me with a request to help him find something special..” Dorian chuckled.

“Does _everyone_ know?” Mariah asked.

“No, just Wynter, Leliana, Mother Giselle and myself at the present. Should I let the word out then? It wouldn’t be difficult...”

“NO! I mean... Not yet. We don’t want anyone to know for as long as possible.”

Looking to the elven woman as she reappeared, Mariah was grateful for the distraction. Hearing Dorian scoff at the dress she carried, she shook her head as he scolded the woman for her lack of taste. It was just another reason she loved the Tevinter, as he always wanted everyone to look their best. He was even more attuned to style than Vivienne, which was really saying something. 

Watching as he sorted through the dresses, he held up several before finally settling on one in a soft rose. It had a form fitting heart shaped bodice that dipped low between her breasts, cinching tightly at the waist before spilling out into a light, wispy skirt. The cut was asymmetrical, being longer in the back than in the front, showing off her long, shapely legs. Several precious stones glittered in the light as they wove a lacy path from the waist line to the top of the bodice, sparkling brilliantly in the light. Seeing him nod his head, he then turned back to face Wynter.

“Now that I’ve gotten that figured out, I need something that will match it for our dear Commander.” he said, giving Mariah a wink. “You’d best be off, dear. I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise that Cullen asked for.”

Shaking her head as she chuckled, she waited until the dress had been wrapped up before making her way back up to her room. She still had time to spare before she would meet her love in the garden, though the anticipation was going to kill her. She only managed to ease her nerves once she’d eaten a bit and had placed herself in a bath of hot, scented water. Resting her head against the rim of the tub, she closed her eyes to breathe in the aroma of the oils she’d poured in. 

“You’d best get dried off and dressed, else you’ll be late for your meeting with the Commander.” Dorian grinned, staring down at her from where he stood.

“Andraste’s ass!” she gasped, sitting up and covering herself with the washcloth. “I put wards on the door for a reason.”

“Yes, and I easily dispelled them. I couldn’t let you try and put yourself together for tonight. Maker knows what you’d mess up.” he teased, passing her a towel. “You were stunning at the ball, tonight, you need to be breathtaking.”

“Breathtaking for two people... Makes little sense...”

“It won’t be just you and Cullen in the garden. Myself and Leliana will be in attendance as well. Besides. You’ll look back on this day many years from now and smile warmly at the thought that you had a man from Tevinter make you look spectacular.: he chuckled.

Shaking her head, she knew the man was probably right. Taking a few minutes to dry off, she pulled the dress on and let him tighten the laces. Sneering at the shoes he brought her she couldn’t imagine herself wearing them even for a minute.

“You want me to look back on this with fondness, yet you bring me those? It looks like some Orlesian fop barfed up his breakfast and thought it would look good on someone’s feet. I’d rather go barefoot. Less chance of me falling on my face.” she said, making her way to the vanity.

“So picky. Alright then. I’ll look for shoes once I’ve gotten the rest of you put together.”

Breathing a sigh of relief as he dropped the subject, Mariah sat patiently while he worked her hair up off her shoulders in an elegant bundle of curls. Hearing Leliana making her way up the stairs, she breathed a sigh of relief when the woman told Dorian to go help the Commander. Waiting until the door shut, she closed her eyes to savor the momentary silence.

“Dorian may be good at picking fashion, but he knows little about the delicate work of making a woman beautiful.” Leliana smiled as she moved to stand before her.

Sitting still while Leliana worked to brighten her face, Mariah heard the sadness in her voice as she began to speak.

“It has been a long time since I’ve see Cullen so happy. The first time we met, he was a prisoner in the mage tower. The things he said to Shaaria were unkind. From the moment I met her, I could tell she was in love with the man by how fondly she spoke of him. When he turned on her because she was a mage... It took him a long time to get passed that. It was after the Circle in Kirkwall fell and his Knight Commander attacked her own people that he realized where the path of destruction needed to end. He worked hard to help rebuild the city, leading the Templars there as they helped all who needed aid, mage, citizen and Templar alike. When Cassandra asked him to join us... I didn’t think he would. He didn’t seem the type to walk away from his vows so easily, but then, he’d changed. When he first arrived in Haven, he had only the armor on his back, the weapons on his side, and a few clothes he carried in a small sack. He was so focused on helping train new soldiers that I wondered if he’d ever let anyone into his heart. I’m glad he did, and I’m pleased that it was you.” Leliana said softly.

“I never thought I could ever tolerate a Templar, nevermind coming to care for one. After what I suffered at the hands of men in the Order...”

Seeing the gentle smile the spymaster gave her, Mariah knew she’d investigated her fully upon her arrival at Haven. It wasn’t a comforting thought, having so many people know about the hell she went through, as she didn’t like to share that much about herself with anyone. Cullen had a way of bringing out the best of her however, allowing her time to heal.

Getting to her feet as Leliana gave her a nod of approval, she walked with the woman through the secret passageways until they reached the garden. Fireflies danced in the night air, giving the place a warm, inviting feeling to it. It was more magical that she could have dreamed, though her mind blocked all else out the moment her eyes landed on Cullen.

He wore black pants that disappeared into his boots, which had been polished to a high shine, something she expected Dorian had done for him. His shirt was a pale cream, covered by a sapphire doublet. Intricate knotwork in fine gold thread wove its way over his broad chest, meeting up at the ends of the sleeves and around the collar. As usual, his golden hair lay perfectly, catching the light from the fireflies as they danced lazily around above them. Standing before him as Mother Giselle began to speak, she barely registered what the woman was saying.

“Love was just a word used in the forging of alliances. It was a fairytale that giddy young girls hoped for while they huddled in small groups whispering about one person or another. I know now that it isn’t just a myth. I love you, Cullen. With everything I am, for all eternity.” she said softly as he took her hands.

“I never thought love existed, especially for a man like me. Everyone I ever cared about is gone, leaving me little more than the mindless oblivion that hides in the shadows. When you stepped into my life, I felt the fires in my heart begin rekindling. I never believed I needed to be loved, not after all I’ve seen and done, but you showed me a different path. Now, the only place I want to be is at your side. I swear unto the Maker and our Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days and beyond.”

Stepping into his arms as he pulled her close, she surrendered to the kiss that he burned on her lips. Squeaking as he scooped her off her feet, he made his way to the secret passage that led up to their room. Bolting the door behind him, he waited only long enough for her to cast the wards to keep people away before carrying her to their bed. Laying her down on the mattress, he flopped beside her and feigned innocence.

“So, Mrs Rutherford. What do we do now?” he teased playfully.

“I don’t know, I’ve never been married before.” she replied, rolling to her side to meet his eyes.

“Nor I. Perhaps we should sleep now? It’s permitted since we’re married, yes?” he smirked.

“I don’t think I can sleep when I envision taking you out of those clothes.” she grinned.

“Is that so?” he grinned.

Straddling his waist, she pinned him firmly to the bed. Kissing him hotly, she sat up as he loosened the laces of her bodice. Pulling the garment over her head, she saw the hunger in his eyes as his body responded in kind. The cool night air caressed her bare skin, raising little bumps on her arms, and tightening her nipples into hard little pebbles. Gasping as he sat up quickly to take one in his teeth, Mariah arched into him. Claiming his lips once again, she soon had him free of his shirt and doublet, tossing them carelessly to the floor. Working his manhood free of his pants, she slid down easily on the long, thick hard shaft.

“Maker’s breath, Mariah... You feel so tight around me...” he moaned as she rode him slowly.

“That’s good, because I love the feeling of you pulsating deep within me.” she replied, splaying her hands on his powerful chest.

Rocking against him, she felt her release build with his every thrust. Trembling as it finally broke free, she screamed out his name as she threw her head back. Crying out as another took her, she gasped as he rolled her over and quickly withdrew. He wasn’t gone long from her body, however, driving his manhood deep within her hungry core. Arching into him, she gripped his bare bottom firmly as she pulled him hard into her.

She was hungry for him in ways she couldn’t describe. Riding the waves of passion with him, she was soon releasing to him yet again. She’d only managed to catch her breath before another orgasm broke over her, followed by a third as his thrusting became more determined.

“Cum with me, Cullen. I need to feel you flood my senses with your release... Fuck me hard... Don’t hold back... I need it, Cullen... Cullen... Please...” she begged, her body tightening around him.

The throbbing of his shaft drove her beyond her ability to restrain herself, breaking over him in a tidal wave of her release. He soon joined her, groaning and gritting his teeth as he called her name. He was so hot inside her that she couldn’t help wanting more, and soon rolled him over. Falling off the bed made them both laugh, though it didn’t really dampen their desire in any way. Rocking hard against him, she was soon savoring the oblivion that came with such intense passion. Spending the remainder of the night in the throes of blissful desire, they finally collapsed on the bed in complete exhaustion, with Mariah curling herself on his chest as sleep finally claimed them both...


End file.
